Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity
by xeikm
Summary: The third part to the Sailor Moon and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Picking up were Revenge and Romance left off, Sora and friends fight a mysterious bureau that is trying to find the Holy Chalice and awaken the Sovereign of Silence. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well here we go ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity! Here's the first chapter of a beauitful saga. Let's just say there's a lot of interesting new developments happening in this story. So welcome! I still want reveiws for this story, and I mean reviews! Tell me what you like, didn't like, what i could improve on. Those inspire me to write for you guys. Don't just say, "love it, please update." If I get more of those reviews per chapter then I'll take longer to update. And least say something like "Oh what Sora said about fishies was funny." That tells my you were actually paying attention. Well, that's all I have to say. I'll try to update again sometime this week. Read and review everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

**Vision of Doom:**

_There was nothing left in our world. The Silence had won. The world was on the brink of its destruction, and nothing could be done to save it._

_The red headed boy, Axel, ran down the road of all that remained of Tokyo. As he was running, he could see the people trapped in stone, unable to move. The Silence had done this to them. Axel could see that the Silence will destroy this world and everyone he cared about._

_He couldn't allow it though. He ran towards downtown with the darkness enveloping the city. After running for a few minutes, he made it to downtown. What he saw there shocked him the most._

_The Sailors were affected by the Silence as well. Trapped in stone like the other citizens of Tokyo, the Sailor Soldiers were no good to anyone. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus looked as if they were trying to fight the Silence, but failed. Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer stood beside their comrades, trapped in stone as well._

"_No!" shouted Axel. "How could this happen?"_

_Axel turned away from his friends, after seeing a bright light in the distance. He looked up to find the light landing on top of a fallen building. The light transformed into a strange crystal that Axel's never seen before. Then the crystal erupted into a destructive wave of energy that obliterated the city._

_Axel let out a single scream when the wave finally reached him._

* * *

"No space bunnies!" shouted Sora. "Please don't eat me!"

Axel stopped spacing out to find the brunet, drooling all over his notebook. The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes at the sleeping boy. It pissed him off that Sora could sleep like this when Squall and him where helping him studying for his entrance exams.

The elder brunet, Squall, turned his head slightly to see the sleeping boy. He rolled his stormy, blue eyes at him with a plan forming in his head. The fifteen-year-old gave Axel a plotting look, which made the red head smirk. They were so going to get Sora for passing out on them.

"Don't," mumbled Zexion. The lilac haired boy was sitting across from the plotting boys with the blonde, Demyx, sitting next to him. The emo boy was looking over his math notes for the hundredth time that day. Exams were the most important things going through the boy's mind since the rest of his education depended on how well he scored.

Demyx cared about his scores too, but he wasn't as stressed out about them as his friend was. He looked over his practice test one more time, while stroking the white furred cat that was sitting on his lap. Artemis purred as Demyx scratched at his bothersome itch. Luna merely peered from the corner of her eye as she resumed her catnap on Axel's bed.

"We didn't do anything," said Squall. After spending enough time with Axel for the past two months, Squall was developing his prankster side. Zexion managed to straighten the boy back out, but not even he could completely cleanse him of Axel's bad influence. The group just settled for violent threats of death.

Zexion nodded his head. "I know that," he said, "but I can see that you two are planning something."

Axel slammed his palms on top of his table. "I don't care!" he said. "I'm not letting this brat sleep any longer. Squall and I are helping you guys study for you exams, and this brat is sleeping the day away." He picked up a rather heavy math book and dropped it right on Sora's head.

The blue-eyed boy instantly woke up, falling off his mat. He held onto his head, crying about his head was killing him. "Who did that!" he asked. "Who attacked me with a…math book?" He glared at the lilac haired boy. The nerd of the group was always attacking him with books. "Zexion!"

"It was Axel," said Zexion.

"Axel!" shouted Sora. "I'm glad my brother isn't dating your ass anymore!"

The red head cringed. That was a low blow. "Not cool, man," said Axel. "Not cool at all." They waited until Sora got back on his mat with the math book. They resumed their tutoring session, while Axel started to think about his dream.

Never before had Axel had such a realistic dream. Even when the Negaverse and Black Moon Clan attacked, he never felt such a force of evil energy. Somehow, he knew the peace they prospered in after defeating the Doom Phantom was coming to a crashing halt. Axel had a strong feeling that something wicked was coming after them, and soon.

* * *

Underneath the city was a hidden laboratory used by a villainous scientist. The dark-skinned scientist's dark brown hair was tied up with a red string with a long piece of it sticking out. His dark brown eyes were covered by the glasses he wore. He shifted his weight around as he poured more liquid from the beaker into the tube.

The pink liquid mixed with the small, pink spore inside it. The scientist watched as the spore grew larger before shattering the test tube completely before floating up towards him. A villainous smile spread across his face as a deep laugh escaped his throat.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a blonde haired woman in the same white labcoat he was wearing. She did wear a few pins in the back of hair for decorative purposes. Not just to help bring out the blue in her eyes.

"Leblanc," said the scientist, "any luck finding the location of the Holy Grail?"

The woman, Leblanc, shook her head. "I'm sorry, Professor Nooj," she said, sweetly. "I'm afraid I haven't made any luck with finding the grail's location. According to the Research Department, the grail will only show itself after we gather together the three treasures of the Purity Force."

Professor Nooj nodded his head. "Of course," he said, as he marveled at the pink egg floating in front of him. "That's why this Daimon egg will lead us to the three, pure hearts that hide the talismans. Once the Daimon extracts their pure hearts then we'll be able to use the talismans to awaken the Holy Grail and control this world!" The professor could see the imaginary flames engulf the city as destruction takes over the planet. He began to laugh manically with Leblanc laughing to herself.

The Daimon egg flew away from the professor, disappearing from sight. The professor snapped back into his senses. He shifted his head to the left, slowly, glancing at the woman behind him.

"Go," he ordered. Leblanc nodded her head as she disappeared in the blink of the eye. All that was left of her was a trail of red dust and her labcoat. The professor returned to his experiments, allowing the darkness and solitary of his lap consume him.

* * *

Sora dragged his feet on the ground as he left school today. He got back his test results for their math exam…they weren't good. He didn't even get half the exam right, he barely got anything right.

A sigh escaped him as he walked down the street. He thought about what would happen to him when he brings his score back home. His parents would kill him and Roxas would laugh at his corpse.

"I'm so dead!" he said. "I'm so fucking dead! Why couldn't Ms. Haruna show me mercy?"

His feet kicked up the loose gravel from the ground as he continued to drag his feet. His navy blue uniform kept him warm as he walked down the cool road towards Axel's place. They were having another all-night, study session today.

Oh, crap! Zexion was going to kill him before his parents got a chance to when he sees his test results. The brunet needed to hide the paper before he got to the shrine.

He hid the paper in his backpack as he thought of a way to dispose of the evidence. As he walked down the road, his klutziness got the better of him once more. He collided against someone else's head, causing the both of them to fall back on the sidewalk.

"Ow!" Sora recognized that voice. He picked his head up to see that he ran into the red head he was just thinking about. Axel was still in his Catholic school uniform: khaki pants, white button up, navy blue tie, and a navy blue, sweater vest. Axel fixed his fiery hair out from the black, hair tie then took notice to Sora as he got back on his feet. "Its you," he said, shaking his head. "You're the only person in Tokyo that would actually crash into me."

Sora shook his head with his brunet spikes flying all over the place. "Stop being so mean!" He held onto his sore head, looking over at the fountain a few feet away from them. It maybe unhygienic, but it would help with the burning feeling in his head.

Apparently, Axel was thinking the same thing. The two of them raced towards the fountain, sticking half their head into the cool water. The water helped to lessen their pain and erased the burning sensation from the heads.

The anger boiling up in Axel's chest was cooled by the water. Axel tossed his fiery hair back and sat on the stone fountain, while Sora shook his hair dry when the red head noticed a piece of paper sticking out from his bag. He snatched the paper without Sora knowing, after examining the paper he merely tisked at the boy.

"Failed another test, Sora?" said Axel.

Sora turned his head around and snatched the paper away from him. "Please don't tell Zexion about this!" begged the boy. "He'll kill me!"

Axel rolled his eyes as he leaned his head back to let the Sun dry his hair. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Sora," he mumbled. "I won't tell Zexion because you're going to have to tell him about your terrible marks. I know you're not that bright, Sora, but sheesh! This is ridiculous. Do you ever study for these things?"

"I do," Sora said, innocently, "but I kinda get distracted by other things."

Axel sighed as he looked at the boy. The innocent smirk the younger had on his face made the pyro want to laugh. "You're a good kid, Sora," he said, smiling. "Academics just aren't your strong suit…maybe you should just stick with saving the world and helping your friends when they need you the most. It's what you're good at."

Sora smiled at him. "Thanks Axel," he said. "You're actually a nice guy when you aren't making fun of me."

"Don't get used to it, squirt." Axel got up from the fountain, slinging his bag over his right shoulder. "See you tonight, Sora." He started to walk away to go back home.

"Later Axel!" shouted Sora.

* * *

The assistant to the mad scientist appeared above the shrine. Leblanc crossed her legs in the air with the slit of her red dress shifted to the side. Her chest practically fell out of her dress. She floated towards the ground, hiding in the woods.

The Daimon egg she was tracking appeared a few feet away from her, merging inside one of the fortune covered trees. She watched as a surge of negative energy surrounded the tree. The egg must've sent a person pure of heart, a smile formed on her face as she flew back in the air.

"The egg will extract the pure heart crystal," said Leblanc. "I'll simply watch as it works its magic."

She hid herself in the air just in time to see Axel walking up the temple steps. A smile began to spread across her face as she began to sense the energy around him. "So he's the one," she whispered. "His heart will soon be ours."

* * *

After Axel abandoned him, Sora walked around town trying to avoid going to the shrine. He popped a squat on the stairs to an overpass. He sat down, looking at his test results one more time. It was really bad. Horrible. Atrocious. The others were going to kill him when they see his results.

Then an image of his silver haired boyfriend appeared in his mind. "I wonder what Riku would say?" he asked himself. Riku would probably be just as disappointed in him as the others would. The brunet knew he was going to have burn his results to keep the others from finding out or at least feed them to a stray dog. "I have to get rid of this before Riku and the others find out."

"Find out about what, Sora?"

Speak of the devil. The silver haired man he was thinking of just so happened to be standing over his shoulder, listening to everything he was saying. Riku wore his usual green coat over a black t-shirt and jeans, carrying a bag of groceries in his right arm. His teal eyes scanned the brunet then the paper in his hands.

Riku reached down and took the paper out of Sora's hand, examining it for himself. Sora's heart stopped as he realized that Riku wasn't going to be happy at all about his test results. And he wasn't.

Riku let out a weak sigh as he handed the paper back to Sora. He had to intervene with his boyfriend's bad marks even if it killed him. "You need to do better in school, love," he said, trying to smile. "Until your marks approve then I'm afraid that we can't go out on anymore dates or have sex. Our nights out are apparently too much of a distraction for you." He hated the look Sora was giving him. The brunet really enjoyed their nights out on the town, plus the sex wasn't too bad either.

"Come on, Riku!" cried Sora. "You can't be serious."

Riku shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sora. You need to focus more on your schoolwork," he told him. "You should be doing excellent in school, by now. It's not like we're fighting the Wiseman or Maleficent any more. We're at peace!"

Sora nodded his head. Riku was just trying to make him feel guilty, and he hated that the older boy was right. "I know," he whispered. "I know!" It was safe to assume that he was mad. He shook his head taking his paper back from Riku.

"You're such a jerk!" cried Sora. "I'm sorry I can't be as perfect and smart as the others! I'm just an idiot."

"Don't say that, Sora," said Riku.

Sora shook his head. "Whatever. I have to go to tutoring because I'm an idiot." He stormed off down the road, not daring to look back at Riku.

The elder however, sighed as he watched Sora walk away from him. During times like these, it was best to just let Sora cool down on his own. Riku turned around himself and waked back to his apartment to put away his groceries and save the chocolate he was going to make for Sora for their date tonight for another night.

* * *

Axel entered his bedroom, walking over the piles of books and scratch sheets that were on his floor. Normally, all this litter would've been cleaned up, but since the boys were just so tired after they're study sessions and Axel's been busy working at the temple, they just haven't had the time. It didn't bother Axel too much. His room never was the neatest place ever; the others could vouch for that, especially Roxas.

He dropped his bag on his bed and began to strip down to his underwear. He undid his tie, tore off the ridiculous sweater-vest, unbuttoned his shirt, and slid out of his pants. Free of all clothing, except his red briefs, he tip toed towards his closet and took out his shrine robes.

Axel didn't feel like getting dressed just yet. He felt like lounging around in his underwear since nobody else was there. He laid down on his bed, lounging around in his half nakedness. His happy trail leading to his flat chest and four-pack abs. He wasn't quite there at six, but he was getting there. He was kinda annoyed by the fact he didn't have the muscle definition that Squall had, but no one could deny that Axel didn't have a sexy body.

Too bad, he didn't have anyone to enjoy it with then he remembered why. If he didn't cheat on Roxas with Zell then he would still have a relationship with the young blond. And there was very little chance that they'd get back together, especially since Roxas is almost destined to be with Saphir in the future.

A sigh escaped Axel. He didn't feel like hanging around near naked, it was starting to depress him. Maybe he just needed to get laid. That might help.

He jumped out of his bed and started to put his robes on. His chores were waiting for him and they were going to get done while he sat in bed.

Now that he was fully dressed, he exited from his bedroom and got to work on his chores. As he walked passed the Sacred Fire, an image from his vision flash across his mind. He saw the wave of destruction that consumed what was left of the city, and a sharp chill ran down his spine because of it.

"I have to figure out what this dream means," he whispered to himself.

He walked outside, passing a row of fortunes. A smile creped across his face. He inched his way towards the paper and picked on up, chanting a prayer into it. The boy prayed that his vision would never come true. Oh how he prayed with all his heart that it would never come true.

He approached the small woods to tie his fortune around one of the trees. However, he didn't notice the storm of negative energy gathering around the tree he was about to tie his fortune to. As he leaned in to tie his fortune, the tree exploded in a swell of negative energy that flung Axel back.

The boy crashed on his back then watched in horror as the tree shifted into something entirely different. The tree transformed into a purple-skinned woman in an orange kimono with two bells on her head and fortunes dangling all around her. The woman laughed as she approached Axel.

"I sense your pure heart!" said the monster. "I must have that heart."

Axel shook his head as he jumped back on his feet. "I'm not going down that easily!" he told her. He started to run away from the woman as he dug through his pocket, pulling out his Mars Planet Wand that King Endymion gave the Sailors when they traveled to the future. He held up the red wand with a golden star on top and the Mars symbol on the star. "Mars Planet–"

The women cut him off as her claws dug into his arms, forcing him to drop his wand. Axel began to cry out in pain as the monster hold him down. They raced towards the other end of the shrine where Axel was pinned against the wall with the women laughing as she exposed a part of her breast from her kimono with a black star on it.

"Oh fuck that!" shouted Axel. "I'm gay now. I'm through with women."

"Extract his heart already, Daimon!" Leblanc appeared above them with her arms crossed over her chest. She continued to float in the air as she stared at the boy squirming from the Daimon's grip. "Congratulations boy," she said, "you're our first victim. If you posses what we're looking for then you'll be the one who will bring this world a step closer towards its destruction."

Axel struggled to free himself. "Let me go!" he howled. "Somebody help me!"

* * *

Sora stormed into his house without anyone getting in his way. His dad was still at work, Roxas was doing an art thing with Naminé, and his mother was off doing some shopping. He quickly took advantage of this time to himself to change into a more comfortable outfit then left his house, while Luna began to scold him on his poor marks.

"Honestly Sora," said the black furred cat, "you'll never get into a good school if your marks don't improve. I'm glad that Riku suspended all your dates for the moment. It shows that he cares a lot about you and wants you to focus on your schoolwork. AND ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

After the first ten minutes, Sora tuned the cat out. He got himself out of his school uniform then changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He threw a sweater over him before picking his bag back up, still ignoring Luna as he walked out of his house.

The cat realized that Sora wasn't paying attention to a damn thing she said after the first block when he ignored her warning and ran into police officer. Sora quickly apologized to the man before running off with Luna chasing after him.

"You weren't listening to a damn thing I said!" shouted Luna. She would've attacked him with her claws, but they had just gotten clipped last night.

Sora hummed to himself as they finally made it to the shrine. They started to climb up the steps when they both swore they heard some funny noises. They ran up the steps to see something race past them that caught them both surprise. Sora looked over to see what just happened, but only saw the figure flying further away from them.

Luna hoped over to where the being was originally standing then discovered Axel's Planet Wand on the ground. She picked the red wand up with her teeth then dropped it in front of Sora. They both looked at each other, realizing what this meant. Axel was in trouble. "I think you should transform into Sailor Moon," said the cat.

"I think you're right," said Sora. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his Moon Star Compact. For three months, he found no use for this after they defeated the Wiseman. Now, he needed this power to save his friend from whatever danger he was in. He proudly held the compact above his head, calling for the power of the Silver Crystal. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The pink star lid disappeared as Sora waved his hand over the Silver Crystal. The crystal began to radiate with beams of light shooting out all over the place. He twirled the compact around then placed it in front of his chest where a pair of angel wings sprouted from his back. White feathers began to float around him as red and black ribbons shot out from the crystal then wrapped themselves around his naked body.

His wings finally disappeared as his Sailor uniform was completed. A black vest with a red collar and tie. His compact was clipped onto his tie to keep it from moving. He wore baggy, red shorts with a black fleur-de-lis on both his legs. Elbow length, red gloves on both his arms and a pair of red, knee-high boots. Two crescent earrings dangling from his ears, a black choker with a golden Crescent Moon on it. The Crescent on his forehead shined as a golden tiara appeared with a ruby gem at the middle.

The boy stood beside his feline companion. They both looked in the direction that Axel was dragged off with the boy ready to kick some ass.

"Let's go!" shouted Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Daimon began to laugh as a beam shot out from the star on her breast. Axel began to howl in pain as the beam blew his robe apart, slightly, and revealed his chest. The pain he was feeling was beyond anything he has ever experienced before in the past. It felt like someone was digging into his chest, trying to tare his heart out.

Leblanc floated higher into the air with a smile forming on her lips. Soon the Daimon would extract the boy's pure heart and they could see if he was the keeper of one of the three talismans that would lead them to the Purity Force. Now, if the damn Daimon would hurry up with the extraction process then maybe they could get out of there before anyone noticed them.

"Hold it right there!"

Leblanc rolled her blue eyes. "Damnit!" she mumbled. "I jinxed it." She looked down and found a ridiculous looking boy in a Sailor's outfit. Fortunately, for her though, the boy didn't notice her. His sights were too focused on the Daimon that was extracting the red head's heart. "Who does this kid thing he is?"

"I am Sailor Moon!" The brunet began to cross one arm over the other, pointing his finger at the Daimon. The woman stopped the extraction, releasing the exhausted boy as she focused her sight on the Sailor. "I stand for love and justice! And you, hag, will be moon dust when I'm finished with you!"

The Daimon began to laugh. "That's what you think little boy!" The woman raced across the clearing in a speed that not even Sailor Moon and Luna were prepared for. She drove a fist into the boy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The force of her attack, flung him back into a tree, bashing his skull against it.

Sailor Moon crashed onto his hands and knees, panting for air. He hadn't expected the purple-skinned bitch to be so strong. After kicking the Wiseman/Doom Phantom's ass, he figured that this would be a piece of cake. Looks like he was wrong.

The brunet pulled himself up from the ground, staring at the Daimon standing a few feet away from me. He tossed his hair out of his way as he cracked his neck. "Let's get this started for real bitch." The Sailor raced towards the Daimon, but was knocked back against the tree by a gust of wind from the monster. Smacking his head against the tree again, he fell onto the ground, half-conscious. "Or not…"

The Daimon laughed as Sailor Moon fell back on his knees.

"Hold on, Sailor Moon!"

Squall, Zexion, and Demyx came racing over from the other direction, while Artemis ran over towards Luna. The cats hid behind the tree for their own safety. The boys sensed a serious spike in negative energy while they were coming for the session then decided to check it out. The boys got out there Planet Wands, ready to transform in a moments notice.

The Daimon, however, was too fast. She waved her arms up in the air, causing the earth beneath the boys to shake. The boys dropped their wands, while they struggled to remain standing. Three pairs of decaying hands shot up from the ground, grabbing hold of the boys' wrists. The hands held the boys down, while the Daimon returned its attention to Axel and his heart.

The boys tried to fight their way to freedom, but the Daimon's grip on them was too strong.

Sailor Moon jumped on the Daimon's back, wrapping his arms around her neck. He tries to put the monster to sleep so that he could deliver the final blow. However, she was too strong for that. She easily threw him off her back then spun around to kick him in his chest. He rolled on the ground, away from the Daimon.

The Daimon jumped towards Sailor Moon, pulling a sharp scroll from her back. "Let's see how pretty you will look with all these cuts on your face," hissed the monster. Sailor Moon started to scream, as the Daimon got closer with the others screaming at him to fight. The Daimon was inches away from him when a red rose flew from across the sky and cut her wrist.

The Daimon jumped back, hissing in pain. Sailor Moon and her looked up to find Tuxedo Mask standing on top of a fence. His black and red cape blowing in the breeze as titled his masked eyes down to glare at the Daimon. "Vile wench," shouted Tuxedo Mask, "I think I'll have to teach you a lesson for attacking those I love. I am Tuxedo Mask!"

"Don't hog all the fun for yourself, Tuxedo Mask!" A black, cloaked figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. He carried a crystal, blue blade in his hand with his keychain dangling at the end of it. "I am the protector of the Earth and Moon. I am the Keybearer!"

"There's more of you!" shouted the Daimon as she glared at the three boys surrounding her. So much for an easy mission. "It doesn't matter," she said, "I'll finish you all off in no time."

Sailor Moon jumped back on his feet, pulling his Moon Scepter from behind him. "I don't think so." The small crown on top of the ruby orb and Crescent Moon began to blink as he held it up in the air. He swung the pink handle around, calling on the scepter's power. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" A trail of moon dust streamed out of the scepter before Sailor Moon held it forward, firing a wave of moon dust and Crescent moons.

The Daimon took the Sailor's attack. The boys expected the Daimon to be reduced into a pile of nothing; however, things didn't end that way. The Daimon was completely unphased by Sailor Moon's attack, leaving the boys in shock.

"That's never happened before," said Sailor Moon as the scepter slipped from his fingers.

The Daimon began to laugh as she raced across the clearing once more. She could sense where the boy's minuscule power was coming from and knew how to attack it. She grabbed onto Sailor Moon's wrists then leaned his head lower to bite at his brooch. Her razor, sharp teeth dug into the brooch, draining the energy from the Silver Crystal.

Sailor Moon began to scream in pain as his uniform began to disappear, leaving him naked with red and black ribbons dancing around him. The Daimon pushed him onto the ground to better drain his powers, while the others screamed in terror. Sailor Moon's uniform finally disappeared, returning the boy to his civilian form and clothes.

"No!" Tuxedo Mask jumped off from the fence and threw a barrage of roses at the Daimon. The roses tore apart her back, forcing her to release Sora. Tuxedo Mask was about to follow up with another attack when the Daimon blew him back with a wave of energy that collided against him and the Keybearer. Both boys were flung back and smacked their heads against trees.

The Daimon turned her attention back to Axel as he struggled to get back on his feet. The Moon Cats tried to jump her, but she easily flung the lightweights off her. She went back to Axel and grabbed onto his wrists before showing off the star on her chest again. "Let's see that pretty heart of yours." A black beam shot out from the star, blowing part of Axel's robes to reveal his smooth chest as particles of light began to gather around him. The light, eventually, formed a solid and took the shape of a crystal star, a pure heart crystal.

The Daimon pulled away from the boy, grabbing the floating crystal. "Perfect," she said, smiling. "Your heart is very pure and tasty." She stepped away from the boy, while holding his heart as she laughed at the boys who failed to stop her.

She leaves the boys alone to suffer their lose and walked towards the woods. She got closer towards the exit when a yellow orb raced from across the woods, tarring apart the ground with the wind current surrounding it. The orb blew the heart crystal from her hands, floating towards another tree. The injured Daimon tried to get the crystal back when a blue orb came from another tree with a torrent of water gushing out from it. The Daimon howled in pain before finally turning back into the tree it original was.

The egg that Leblanc put inside the tree fell out and snapped in half. A dark shadow floated out from the egg's remains before disappearing in the twilight.

The arms that trapped the boys disappeared. Squall and Demyx raced towards Axel to help the unconscious boy, while Zexion went over towards Sora to check up on him. Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer began to get back on their feet with the cats staying on the ground to rest.

* * *

Hiding in the shadows of a nearby tree, two male figures hid themselves from the boys in the clearing. They both hid behind the branches of the tree where they also destroyed the Daimon. The large, muscular figure stared at the leaner one who was holding onto Axel's pure heart crystal. They both looked at it before sighing to themselves.

"It's not one of the talismans," said the leaner one.

The larger one nodded his head. "Send it back then," said the deep voiced man. "No sense in letting that boy live without his heart." The leaner one agreed as he swung his glove arm forward, throwing the crystal back to its owner.

The crystal floated towards Axel before merging back with his body once more. His eyes began to flutter open as his body began to twitch with light. Almost as soon as he showed signs of life, Demyx and Sora threw themselves around the red head. The others were just as happy to see that he was safe.

"Can you guys like let me go!" shouted Axel. "I can't breathe!"

Artemis and Luna looked around. They saw the crystal fly from somewhere, and knew that someone had to have thrown it. As they turned, they saw the two shadows disappear from the tree. The two thought that was suspicious, but they felt that the shadows weren't their enemy in some weird way.

* * *

Professor Nooj threw a test tube at Leblanc's head, which the woman narrowly dodged.

"You failed me!" shouted the professor.

Leblanc teleported out of the way as another test tube raced at her head. She reappeared beside some of his more valuable experiments, knowing that he wouldn't dare risk destroying them. "I'm sorry, professor!" said the frightened woman. "It wasn't my intention to fail you…I ran into some unforeseen anomalies. They fought bravely, but the boy wasn't in possession of a talisman."

The professor continued to glare at the woman as he lingered in the shadows of his dark experiments. He merely shook his head as he turned back around to return to work. "Fine," he said. "Just make sure these interferences get in our way again. We can't afford another screw up."

"Yes sir," said Leblanc. The woman was thankful that she still had her life.

* * *

At the shrine, the boys helped Axel into his bed, which the red head passed out on. They all kept an eye on him, while Riku took Sora's hand and walked him outside. The two looked up at the twilight sky with a frown on their face.

"It's starting again," said Riku. "Another battle."

Sora nodded his head. He pulled out his brooch from his pocket. They both watched as the crystal's light slowly began to fade. "What are we going to do if I can't be Sailor Moon anymore?" asked Sora. "I don't think we can face this new enemy without him."

Riku took Sora's hand, placing it over the brooch as well. "We'll find a way, Sora," he said to him, softly. "We'll find a way for you to be Sailor Moon again." Sora tried to smile, but found himself unable to. Riku inched his way down to the boy's height, bringing their lips together in a comforting kiss with Sora throwing his arms around him in a tight embrace.

* * *

END! First chatper is complete, only a billion more to go. On the next chapter, Sora finds a girl protecting the stray cats of the city. Too bad for this young woman, she's the next target for the Daimons. As the Sailors battle to protect this girl's heart Sailor Moon loses all his powers and two new Sailors save the boys skin. Who are these mysterious Sailors? And how will Sailor Moon fight with the last of his powers gone? Find out in **Sora's Cosmic Wisdom!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wooooo! I got the next chapter done! Thanks for the reviews everyone. They made me happy, and I want even moreee! Leblanc and Nooj are from Final Fantasy X-2 in case any of you were wondering. WOOOO! Onto the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity!**

**Sora's Cosmic Wisdom:**

Professor Nooj fixed his glasses as he leaned against the table where he was doing his work. He glared into the space of his laboratory before turning around where his assistant should be. The woman was never there when he needed her.

"Leblanc!" shouted Nooj.

Within seconds, the blonde haired Magus appeared with a smile on her face. "Yes, professor," she said, calmly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

He nodded his head as he began to stare the woman down with his covered eyes. The woman hid her fear from him as he let out a cough. "Can you please tell me what our ultimate goal is?" he commanded. "I want to be sure you understand what I'm sending you out to do."

"Of course, professor," said Leblanc. "Our mission is to use the Daimon eggs to find the three Pure Heart Crystals that posse the three special talismans. Once we retrieve these talismans, they will lead us to the Holy Chalice that contains the Purity Force, which we will use to bring forth the destruction of this planet."

"I see," said Professor Nooj. "Now, you know that I don't like failures, Leblanc. I only like to see results!" He slammed his fists on the nearest table, making the equipment on there shake. Leblanc remained her cool though as she stared at the professor's cold eyes. He stepped towards her, leaning into her ear. "Don't fail me again, Leblanc."

She slowly begins to nod her head, careful not to touch him. He stepped away from her, returning back to his work, while she stood there like a statue. "We are the Bureau of Bad Behavior," said the professor. "We are villains! We are enemies of the state. We are the Death Busters! We create chaos and will drag this world to destruction, so is the will of our master."

"Our master," said Leblanc. She knew her true master's intentions. Their master was the reason why they were both still alive. Their master needed the Holy Chalice in order to carry out its true intentions. "I won't fail you, professor. I'll find the three who carry the talismans and the Holy Chalice."

"I know you will, Leblanc," said the professor. He poured more purple liquid into a test tube, carefully swirling it around. He was sure that the liquid was perfect for growing their beautiful egg. Turning to his side, he picked up a pink egg from a pile of eggs. He dropped it inside the test tube, and watched as it began to grow.

The egg grew in rapid proportions before finally breaking free from its glass confines. They watched as the egg floated into the air, a smile spreading across the good professor's face. The egg traveled through the vents, exiting into the city to find the pure heart that it sensed.

Professor Nooj turned to face Leblanc, still smiling. "Don't you have a job to do?" he questioned, staring at the woman. She nodded her head then disappeared in a trail of red light. He spun back around to return to work, but not before letting out a devious laugh, as he knew that they were one-step closer from accomplishing their ultimate goal.

"The chalice is ours!" he shouted. "You will be awakened, my sovereign!"

*~*

Sora shifted around in his bed, mumbling from the nightmare he was having.

_Sailor Moon was locked in battle against the Daimon that was trying to steal Axel's heart. The brunet was surprised when the Daimon came after him. She bit into his brooch, draining the energy from his crystal. His uniform disappeared, while blankets of darkness began to wrap around his thin form._

_The darkness dragged him into the bleak, emptiness of space. He felt completely hopeless as he felt the darkness begin to suffocate him. His breathing sounded weak and broken as alls his thoughts succumbed to the dark._

"_You're such a loser, Sora." The other Sailors appeared before him, looking at the boy as if he were an ant. Sailor Mars leaned forward, laughing at him the loudest. "Some leader you are."_

"_I can't believe a loser like you is our prince," said Sailor Jupiter._

"_A weak, stupid loser," added Sailor Mercury._

"_I knew you couldn't take it," finished Sailor Venus. "You were too weak to last being a Sailor."_

_Sora shook his head, holding onto what was left of his brooch. "I'm not weak!" he shouted, angrily. "I'm strong! I know I'm strong!" Tears began to run down his cheeks as he began to scream in frustration. The darkness continued to surround him, while the Sailors' laughter grew more vicious._

Sora spun around on his bed, grabbing onto the object nearest to him. He thought he was still dreaming, thinking that he was swatting away the darkness. What he didn't realize was that Luna was sleeping peacefully beside him. In his panic, he grabbed onto the cat and began to strangle her.

Luna started to freak out and began to flail her paws around. The cat hissed and screamed for Sora to wake up and to stop strangling her. Lucky for Luna, her nails dug into Sora's wrists deep enough where the boy woke up from his sleep. The boy immediately woke up from his sleep and saw that he was practically killing Luna.

"Oh!" said Sora. He loosened his grip before dropping the cat back on his bed. "I'm so sorry, Luna! I didn't mean to strangle you to death."

The cat rolled her eyes, neither one noticing the blood dripping down his arms. It looks like she really needed to get her nails trimmed. "You almost killed me!" she shouted. "I will get you back for this later."

"I'm sorry, Luna!" he begged the cat. "I was having a nightmare."

"About your powers again?" sighed Luna.

Sora pulled the covers over his bare chest, huddling up for warmth. It amazed him how well she knew him. "The dreams keep getting worse. This time the others were making fun of me and called me weak," he said, softly. "I feel so weak."

Luna shook her head. "You're not weak, Sora," she said, softly. "We just have to find a new way for you to fight. We need to repair the damage done to the Silver Crystal so that you can transform into Sailor Moon."

"But how do we do that?" he asked.

"I don't know how," she said, simply. "We'll find a way though. Maybe if we merge the others' powers with yours then it might be enough to restore yours."

Sora shrugged his shoulder. "Sounds good enough to me," he said, throwing himself back on the bed. He curled up with his pillow and went back to sleep. Luna rolled her eyes as she jumped into her bed on the floor. She didn't want to be strangled to death, again.

*~*

Riku draped his arm around Sora, pulling the boy closer towards him.

That next day, Sora called Riku and asked him to meet him at the park. They both hurried up to get ready then met each other at their usual spot. Riku took a seat on the park bench, waiting for Sora to show up. Once Sora got there and collapsed next to him, the brunet began to describe his nightmares to him.

"I just feel so helpless," whispered Sora. He brushed a stray spike out of his face as he stared into Riku's eyes. The boy was on the verge of tears as Riku held onto him tighter. "I've never felt like this before. What if I can't be Sailor Moon anymore? Who will be there to save the world from this new threat? The others can't do it on there own."

"I know, Sora." Riku rubbed the boy's shoulder, while using his other arm to hold onto him. "We'll get your powers working soon," he said, assuring the boy. "It'll be tricky though. Maybe we should see if Roxas could do something. You two are both Moon Princes; maybe your powers combined can revive the Silver Crystal."

Sora shrugged his shoulder as he rested his head against Riku's chest. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I don't know what to do."

Riku sighed as he leaned down to kiss the boy's head. He hated seeing the boy so depressed. He really wished there was something more he could do to help him. "I love you, Sora," he whispered to him.

"I love you too, Riku." Sora looked away from the older boy, turning his attention to a hole in a metal fence. It looked like it had been torn apart by animals and probably was. He shrugged his shoulders again, cuddling against Riku's chest, when he noticed a pair of cats crawling through the hole. "I wonder where it leads to?" he asked himself.

"What was that?" said Riku.

Sora shook his head. "It was nothing," he said. "I just saw some cats sneak through this hole in the fence.

Riku leaned his head lower to see for himself. He saw the hole that Sora was talking about and even noticed a few cats sneaking in. The direction that the fence was leading to seemed familiar to Riku. In fact, the house that he saw peaking over the fence looked too familiar to him. "Let's check it out," he told Sora.

"Why?" asked Sora.

Riku's adventurous side was showing as he jumped off the bench, having Sora nearly fall on his head. "Come on, it'll be fun." He pulled onto Sora's non-cut hand and dragged him in the direction of the cats.

*~*

The boys raced to the other side of the fence to find that the cats were sneaking inside of an abandoned house. The house seemed more then large enough to accommodate the cats from what they noticed as they hoped over the fence surrounding the place.

Riku gently pushed the back door open after they passed an empty swing set. They carefully snuck inside the house, noticing the cats running towards one, empty room. Riku continued to lead the way for Sora as they entered the entered the massive living room, which looked like one big, hang out for the cats.

"Come on, Jinxy," said a little girl's voice.

The boys turned their heads by the opened windows to see a little girl in jeans and a pink sweater crouched on the floor. She was carrying a bag of cat food and was pouring it into several bowls so that the cats all had something to eat. When she was done with that, she turned around to grab the cartons of milk she brought when she noticed Riku and Sora behind her.

The little, brunette girl let out a startled gasp as she stared up to the older men. She raised up her clothed hand, waving at them. "Hi," she said, scared.

Riku nodded her head. "Hello," he said, smiling. "I'm Riku, and this is my boyfriend, Sora."

Sora waved his hand, weakly. "Hi," he said, trying to smile. "Why are you here all by yourself, sweetie?"

"I'm Miharu, and I always come here to feed the cats," explained the girl. "I found this place by accident and I saw all the poor, homeless cats so I decided to take care of them. My mommy doesn't like cats so I can't bring any of them home so I just decided to take care of them here."

Riku nodded his head as he picked up one of the cats who were clawing at the carton of milk. He gently stroked the ginger kitty in his arms, making the animal purr. "That's very kind of you," he said, "but where do you get the money to feed the cats?"

"I use my allowance," said Miharu, "but I don't think it'll be enough to save this place though. They're going to tare it down to make a new parking lot so all these cats will truly be homeless." She emphasized her point by looking at all the poor cats that we grouping together for warmth. "I've been trying to find them al a home for the past month, but I'm not getting any luck, and they're going to tare the house down next week."

"That's horrible!" shouted Sora. The cat in Riku's arm nearly jumped as Sora raised his fist in the air. Forget about being depressed about his powers, these kitties need a home! He remembered that Luna and Artemis were homeless for a long time before they were finally reunited with him and Demyx. He didn't want any more kitties to suffer. "I'll help you find them all a home! Or my name isn't Sailor...Sora!" He added his Sailor Moon pose to the mix, to emphasize his point.

Miharu began to smile as she applauded Sora.

Riku simply rolled his eyes. He was so amazed that Sora was able to completely forget his own problems in a matter of minutes. It was a good quality in a way since he no longer had to worry about Sora mopping around as much, and it gave him time to find a way to restore his powers.

Riku leaned in towards Sora, still holding onto the cats with a smile on his face. "This is a very nice thing you're doing, babe," he said to Sora. "I wish you the best of luck with it."

"Not so fast, big guy!" said Sora as he grabbed onto Riku's pink shirt collar. "You're helping me find all these kitties a home!" He turned the man around so that he now faced him. He smiled at the frightened look on Riku's face as he inched his way closer towards him "Now, I think I deserve a kiss for being such a wonderful helper, don't you think?"

"Of course," said Riku, smiling. Oh, he was defiantly getting Sora back for this. He waited until Sora closed his baby blues before holding the cat in his arms to Sora's face. The ginger cat licked Sora's lips, innocently enough, but it frightened the hell out of Sora.

The boy opened his eyes and saw that cat looking at him innocently, while Riku laughed behind the furball. Sora glared at his boyfriend, shaking a fist at him. "I'm so getting you back for that, Riku Chiba!" he hissed.

*~*

The Daimon egg flew across town with Leblanc following closely behind its trail.

Leblanc was beginning to grow tired and frustrated, having to follow the stupid egg all over town. She didn't even know why she was bothering, but then the thoughts of her charming professor came to mind. If he wasn't so inhospitable at times then she could really see herself settling down with the big guy. Then again, there was the not-so little runt of his.

She continued to follow the Daimon egg until it stopped outside of an apartment window. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her compact mirror to fix her makeup. The egg began to melt through the window, and found itself within the bedroom of a child, a little girl's room.

The egg floated around the room until it stopped over an incomplete puzzle. The Daimon egg landed and merged itself with the puzzle of a cat.

*~*

Back at the shrine, Sora made his way inside Axel's bedroom to explain the kitty situation to the others. Luckily, everyone was already there for the tutoring session so he didn't have to run around the entire city. He took his spot between Squall and Axel, ready to explain the situation. He noticed his younger, blonde haired brother sitting between Zexion and Demyx.

Sora managed to silence Zexion and his lecture long enough to get what he wanted to say out of the way.

"Riku and I found this little girl taking care of all these kitties at this abandoned house at the park today. The thing is though they're going to tare the house down next week and leave all the cats homeless. I promised Miharu I would find a home for all the cats so I was wondering if you guys would like to adopt some!"

Sora was practically beaming as he stared at his friend's faces. They all bore the same emotionless expression, which Sora took as a sign that they weren't going to adopt.

"Come on, Demyx!" said Sora. "You already have Artemis. What's one more kitty?"

Demyx shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sora," said the blonde. "I would love to adopt some, but my dad doesn't even know about Artemis. My dad hates cats."

"I would take some too," said Squall, "but Ellone is allergic. I have to hose myself down before getting anywhere near her when I get home."

Axel nodded his head. "Grandpa's allergic too," said the red head, "but he still loves playing with those suckers." He sighed as he began to stroke Luna's fur. "I might be able to take one of them off your hands…but even that would be pushing it."

"What about you, Zexion?" asked Sora. "You like cats. Why not take a dozen home?"

Zexion began to laugh as he dropped the literature book he was holding on the table. "I like cats, but not enough to adopt a dozen of them, Sora," said Zexion. He shook his head, signaling that his answer was no. "I do love cats though, however, my mom hates them. I tried to bring on home once when I was five and she made me throw it out on the streets."

Sora growled as he slammed his palms on the table. "You guys suck!" he cried. "How am I going to get all those cats a good home?"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," said Roxas. The brunet's younger brother stared down his older brother with his bright, blue eyes. The look in his eyes was enough to calm Sora down and stop attacking Axel's table. "We can't exactly take in anymore cats either, so don't go bitching at the others for not adopting any. We're in the same boat as them."

Sora frowned as he agreed to what Roxas said. He was starting to hate how much sense the kid was starting to make. He figured that Roxas got it from hanging out with the two more logical members of the group, Squall and Zexion, so much.

"You're right," whispered Sora. He sighed as he placed his elbows on the table and held his head on his palms. "I just wanted to get those cats a good home. I hate seeing all of them living like that. If I wasn't for Miharu taking care of them then all of them would starve and die."

Axel let out a sigh as he Luna jumped off his lap. "Alright," he said. "We'll help you, Sora." He whipped the cat fur off him as he stood up on his legs. "Let's get to work, people. We're putting our study session on hold until we can find these cats a good home."

"But exams!" said Zexion. "We only have less then three months."

"Losing a day of studying isn't going to kill us," assured Demyx. "Come on; let's help these poor, homeless kitties." He picked Artemis up, using the cat to sell Zexion.

The lilac haired boy sighed as he got on his feet. "Let's hurry up and get to work then. I guess we can ask around town to see if anyone wants to adopt."

"We could try the arcade first," said Squall. "I'm sure there are plenty of geeks there who would love to adopt a cat."

"Quit being so mean," said Roxas as he jumped on his feet.

Luna nodded her head as she stared at Squall. "What? Only geeks can care for cats?" she asked the boy. Squall tried to speak, but Luna refused to listen.

Artemis began to laugh as Demyx dragged him out of the room. "You go, Luna!" said the white furred cat. "One point for the feline race and zero for Squally boy!"

"Keep it up Artemis and I'll make you into kitty stew," warned Squall.

*~*

Miharu ran across town as the Sun was beginning to set. If she didn't hurry back home then her mother would be angry with her and ground her for the weekend. Then those poor cats would have to starve for two whole days.

She ran as fast as she could back to their apartment just in time. Her mother was at their door with a bag of groceries in her hand. The older woman was going through her keys, trying to find the house key, while struggling with the bags.

"Let me help you with the bag, mama," said the girl.

Her mother turned her head to the side, smiling when she saw Miharu. "Oh thank you, baby girl." She handed her daughter the bag of groceries then found the key she was looking for. "I'm going to make sushi for dinner. Is that alright with you?"

The girl nodded her head as she walked inside their apartment. She took the bag to the kitchen and placed it on the counter then ran into her bedroom. She closed her door and turned around to find that her window was open.

"I didn't leave it open," she whispered.

She approached the window and closed it behind her. It was not long after that did she hear the sound of a cat meowing. Now, that really didn't sound right. She turned around to find two of the cats from the house, on her bed. They must've snuck inside her bedroom when the window was open.

A sigh escaped her as she tried to pick the cats up. The cats jumped away from her. "Wait, you can't stay here," she said. "I need to get you out of here before my mommy finds out." The little girl dove after one of the cats, but once again it dodged her.

She landed on top of the cat puzzle on the floor, breaking it apart. "Oh no!" she cried.

The cats hid under her bed just as her bedroom door opened. Her mother entered the bedroom with a confused look on her face. "Miharu, what was all that noise?" asked the woman.

The girl quickly shook her head, trying to convince her mother that it was nothing. "I tripped on my shoes." Conveniently for her, there was a pair of shoes next to her. She lifted them up for her mother to see.

"Alright," said her mother. "Just be careful next time, dear."

"Yes mother."

Once her mother was gone, the girl sighed as the cats walked out from under the bed. She looked down at her puzzle and sighed. "I guess I might as well finish it," she told herself. With that said, she began to pick up the pieces of the puzzle and put it back together.

It took her a couple of longer then usual since she refused to look at the box. The puzzle wasn't too complicated for one her age, but it gave her enough of a challenge. The cats sat quietly beside her, watching her curiously as she went to work. She finished the puzzle in no time.

Miharu took a few steps back and saw the picture of the white cat. "It's finished!" she said to herself. The cats meowed at her as they walked towards her door; she walked towards the cats, trying to keep them in her room so that her parents didn't find them.

The three of them were at the door when the puzzle began to glow a violet light. They all looked back and watched as purple figure emerged from the puzzle. The Daimon smiled at the girl once it was fully complete. Miharu's puzzle transformed into the evil monster, Nekonneru, a purple, feline monster in a black dress with ridges all over her body.

"Purr," said the Daimon, "I smell a pure heart!" She pulled up the bottom of her dress up just a bit to reveal a black star on her leg. "Purr, let me feast on that pure heart!" A black beam shot from her leg, but Miharu ducked just in time to avoid it.

Miharu got back on her feet, screaming at the top of her lungs. She got out of her room with the cats following behind her. Her mother began to scream at her when they all saw the Daimon chasing after her. The Daimon jumped across their living room, after Miharu.

The girl managed to make it out the front door with her cats just as the Daimon's tail tried to wrap around her. She slammed the door on the tail, causing it to crumble into pieces. Nekonneru screamed as she gathered all the puzzle pieces to her tail.

"Purr, I'll get you soon enough little girl!" shouted the Daimon.

Nekonneru managed to put herself back together quick enough and exited the house after Miharu's mother passed out on the floor.

*~*

Miharu and the cats ran all the way to the abandoned house without being caught by the Daimon. The girl closed all the doors and windows as fast as she could. It was a good thing she never left that many open at once.

She ran to the empty hallway with some of the other cats that were in the house. They all looked frightened to see her.

"I think we're safe," whispered the girl.

"Purr, you think so?"

Nekonneru broke through the front door that she just locked, laughing as she approached the girl.

*~*

Meanwhile, Sora and Zexion sat on the rusted, swing set with Luna and Artemis, watching the others trying to wrangle up the cats. Axel and Demyx were having the worst luck out of the four. Those bumbling idiots tripped all over the place as they dove after cat after cat. At least, Squall and Roxas were having better luck. They actually managed to grab a couple of the cats.

The plan was to take a few of the cats and take them around town to see if anyone was willing to take one of them home. Once that was done, they would double back to pick up a few more cats. So far, they found a good home for two cats, which was a start out of the three dozen.

"I thought Riku was supposed to help too?" asked Zexion.

Sora nodded his head. "He had to go to class though, but he's coming over here once it's finished." He looked at his cell phone to check the time before putting it back in his coat. "I think he'll be here in a few minutes."

"Cool," whispered Zexion. "He'll make it just in time to watch these idiots."

"I heard that!" shouted Demyx as he picked himself up after a miserable, cat catching fail.

"HELP ME!"

Sora turned to Roxas. "That wasn't you, was it?"

Roxas glared at the boy, pointing the two cats he had in his hands at him. "Does my voice sound that high pitched to you?" he growled, while the cats hissed.

"Sort of," admitted Sora. "You just started puberty!"

"Fuck you, Sora!" yelled Roxas. "And that wasn't me."

Axel turned his head, looking through one of the windows. He looked around the living room, seeing nothing wrong until a little girl and a dozen cats came running in. That was probably just Miharu. He didn't pay too much attention to it until he saw the Daimon enter.

He pulled out his Planet Wand from his pocket. "We got trouble, Sailors," said the red head. "It's time to transform. Mars Planet Power!" He spun around in a circle with flames shooting around his naked body. The flames cleared out, creating Sailor Mars' uniform. A white vest with a red collar and tie, tight red pants, red and black high-tops, elbow length gloves, an open-heart pin, star earrings, and a red-gemmed tiara.

"Vamonos boys!" shouted Demyx as he got his wand. "Venus Planet Power!" Demyx spun around his circle with stars shooting all around him. Sailor Venus' uniform was similar to Mars', except it was orange with short shorts instead of pants, an orange-gemmed tiara, and heart shaped earrings.

"Jupiter Planet Power!" Lighting bolts surrounded Squall as it consumed his naked body. The only difference in Sailor Jupiter's uniform was that it was green, he wore a pair of combat boots with his pants, a green-gemmed tiara, and his guardian, Griver, was on his earrings.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Zexion spun around with water and ice surrounding him. It all eventually cleared as Sailor Mercury appeared with his blue-collared sailor vest, light-blue short shorts, knee-high boots, blue-gemmed tiara, and blue stud earrings.

Roxas put down his cats as he dug through his pocket for his Keychain. "Might as well join you," he said. He pulled out the crystal, blue Keychain and held it up. "Two Across Power!" Light danced around Roxas as he transformed into the Keybearer. The keychain fell from his hands as it summoned the Keyblade, which the boy grabbed from the hilt. A black robe appeared around him and underneath was leather pants, a black vest, gloves, and combat boots.

Sora watched as the others jumped inside the house, ready to fight. He nodded his head, since he too wanted to protect Miharu. "I'll see if I can transform." Sora pulled out his brooch, despite Luna and Artemis' protests. "Moon Crystal Power!" Unfortunately, for him, the crystal didn't shine and he didn't transform. He dropped onto his knees, holding back his tears.

"I…I can't even transform now."

*~*

Miharu landed on her feet as Nekonerru jumped in front of her.

"Purr, your heart will taste so delicious," said the Daimon.

The girl began to scream just as the Daimon lifted up the bottom of her dress. She showed off the black star on her leg once more just as the cats began to swarm around her. The Daimon and Miharu looked confused, but the cats started began to claw at the Daimon, forcing her to step away from Miharu.

Miharu's feline friends managed to tare apart some of the pieces from the Daimon. Unfortunately, for them, her feline brethren didn't amuse the Daimon. She began to shake all the cats off her and reorganized her pieces just in time to knock Miharu back on the ground before she could escape.

"Purr, you're not getting away from me that easily!" shouted the Daimon. "Purr, that Heart belongs to the Heart Snatchers!"

"That heart belongs to no one but Miharu!"

The Daimon looked up to find the Sailors and Keybearer standing in-between the doorway of the massive glass doors. The Sailors had their arms crossed over their chest, while the Keybearer held his Keyblade over his shoulder.

Sailor Venus held his arm forward, pointing at the Daimon. "You're in for a real lesson, you feline freak!' shouted the boy. "We are the Sailor Soldiers! Champions of love and Justice. In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

"In the name of Mars, I will punish you!"

"In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"

"In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!"

The Keybearer stepped forward, twirling his Keyblade around his fingers. "I am the Keybearer! Champion of that is good!" shouted the hooded blonde. "In the name of the Earth and Moon, I will punish you!"

Nekonneru rolled her cat eyes around. She took a small step away from Miharu, focusing her attention on the boys. "Purr, that's what you brats say now, but we'll see who's laughing when I teach you a lesson!" She held her cat paws forward, her fists rocketing out from their puzzle joints as a new pair of hands appeared.

Sailor Mars spun around in a circle with a stream of fire pouring from his fingertips. The fire orbited around him with eight Buddhist symbols circling him as well. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" He brought the palm of his hands together with rings of fire shooting from his palms.

The Daimon's fists met with Mars' fire, crashing against each other.

Sailor Jupiter brought his hands together in prayer, while the lightning rode began to emerge from his tiara. Bolts of lighting began to spark as he stretched his arms apart with a chain of lighting dangling from his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" The lighting bent to Jupiter's will, forming a large thunder ball, which he tossed at the Daimon.

Nekonneru threw a puzzle piece at the thunder ball, saving her pieces from being blown apart by Jupiter. She threw herself at the Sailors then knocked them on the ground with her feline paws and tail. Venus and Mercury tried to jump out of the way since they were the quickest of the group, but they weren't a match for the Daimon.

She punched the boys in the stomachs and knocked them on the ground.

The Keybearer jumped away from the group, swinging his Keyblade at the Daimon. "Ars Arcanum!" A golden aura surrounded the Keyblade as he attempted to bash the Daimon's head with it. The Keybearer's blows were fast and powerful. He managed get a few blows in, breaking apart an arm and leg, but it wasn't enough to slow the Daimon down.

She reattached her missing limbs just as the Keybearer finished is assault. Nekonneru rushed him before he had the chance to blink. She punched him in the gut and windpipe, effectively knocking him down to the ground.

"Purr, told you I would teach you a lesson!" howled Nekonneru. She turned her attention back to Miharu, who was surrounded by the beaten cats. Despite the Sailors cries, the Daimon approached the girl and held up her skirt. "Purr, give me your heart!" A black beam shot from the star on her leg, hitting Miharu's chest. The girl screamed in pain as she felt her heart being torn out of her. After a few more seconds of having her heart torn out, Miharu's Pure Heart Crystal emerged from her body, ready for the Daimon to take.

Nekonneru grabbed the crystal, purring at her victory. "Purr, I got the crystal!" cheered the feline Daimon. "Purr, Magus Leblanc will be most pleased with me!" She held up the crystal as the girl passed out on the floor. The Daimon turned around to leave the house when two energy orbs, one blue and one yellow, appeared from the open doors and crashed against her. The Daimon howled as she crumbled apart into a pile of puzzle pieces with the crystal floating towards the door.

Two, shadowy figures appeared entered the house. The Sailors and Keybearer looked up, noticing that the two figures were male and wearing…Sailor uniforms! They were all in shocked as they realized that they had been rescued by two, new Sailor Soldiers.

The larger of the two figures caught Miharu's Pure Heart Crystal. He carefully held onto it, while the collar of his vest and loose pants blew in the breeze. "This heart isn't a talisman either," said the man.

The leaner figure gazed into the glowing heart. The Sailors could see a faint hint of blue coming from the smaller one's eyes. "You're right," he said, softly. "Give it back to the girl then so we can get out of here." He watched as the larger followed his command and threw the heart crystal back at Miharu. Almost instantly, the girl woke up and leaned her weary form against the wall.

The mysterious Sailors turned around to leave the house. The heels of their shoes, clanking against the wooden floor.

Sailor Venus struggled to pick his sore body back up. He did manage to grab onto the larger one's leg with his hand. "Wait," he shouted. "You have to help us fight this Heart Snatcher."

"Yeah!" shouted Sailor Mars. "We're all Sailor Soldiers."

The larger huffed as he knocked Venus' arm from his leg. "The Daimon is your problem," he told the Sailors. "We got what we wanted. We're done here." He left with the leaner Sailor, turning their backs on the Sailors and Keybearer.

Jupiter slammed his fist on the ground. "I don't know who those assholes are," he hissed, "but next time I see them, I'm kicking their ass!"

Mercury shook his lilac hair out of his face. "Do you think those were the Sailors we saw from the future?" he asked the others.

"Not a chance," said the Keybearer. "Those guys saved our lives and wanted to work with us. These guys are selfish assholes!"

They all began to laugh, forgetting the pile of puzzle pieces on the floor. The puzzle pieces began to move, reforming the Daimon. If it weren't for Miharu, noticing that Nekonerru was back and screamed in fear of the monster, the others would've left too.

The Daimon turned her sights back on Miharu. "Purr, not a talisman. Purr, Leblanc won't be happy," she mumbled. Her black eyes flashed red as she glared at the little girl. "Purr, must kill you so I don't look like a failure. Purr, die little girl!" She threw her tail at Miharu, ready to strangle her to death.

"Leave her alone!" Sora entered through the hallway with Luna and Artemis behind him. He threw himself in the air, extending his leg and kicked the tail away from Miharu. The girl looked at Sora, grateful for him coming to her rescue before passing out from shock.

Sora glared at the Daimon as he held up his fists and brooch. "I may not be able to transform, but I'm not afraid of you!" said Sora. "I'm a Soldier of Valor. I'll just have to outsmart you, pussy face!"

Nekonneru began to laugh at him, while the others warned him to leave. Sora wasn't about to back down though, and it amused the Daimon, greatly. "Purr, then you shall die with the girl too. Purr!" She reattached the missing parts to her tail and threw it at Sora, ready to choke him until his eyes popped out.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" A white orb flew across the room, blowing the Daimon's tail apart. Nekonneru held onto her injured tail, while trying to get it back together. Tuxedo Mask swooped in and took his spot beside Sora. "Get out of here, Sora!" said Tuxedo. "Take Miharu and leave."

"I'm not leaving!" said Sora. "I'll fight this monster with you."

Nekonneru got her pieces back together then threw her tail at Tuxedo Mask, while the boys were distracted. The Sailors managed to yell at them quickly enough to save the boys' lives. Tuxedo Mask pushed Sora aside and was about to dive out of the way himself just as the tail brushed against his face. It knocked his mask and top hat off him, but at least he wasn't being strangled to death.

Sora and Tuxedo Mask rolled on the ground, away from Miharu and the cats. Tuxedo Mask got back on his feet, holding Sora up. Luna and Artemis raced towards them, putting themselves in front of them.

"Please get out of here now, Sora," said the now maskless, Tuxedo Mask.

Sora shook his head. "I won't leave you," he said, taking Tuxedo's hand. "I already told you that once. I love you, Tuxedo Mask. I'm not leaving you and my friends behind." He held onto the Moon Star Compact with his free hand as he held onto Tuxedo Mask, tighter. "We'll find a way to fight, together!"

"I love you too, Sora," said the man. He sighed lightly, knowing he lost. He finally nodded his head, holding onto Sora's hand tighter. "We'll fight together!"

A ray of purple light shot from the cracked remains of Sora's brooch. Nekonneru crumbled apart into pieces once again, while the others were healed of all their strength and stood up from the floor. They all watched as the light consumed the entire room, giving them a change of scenery.

The boys and Moon Cats reappeared outside the Lunar Palace, in the royal gardens. The cats were surprised to be back on their old home before Maleficent and Ansem destroyed it. What surprised them the most was the boys assuming the identities of their past lives.

The boys transformed into their prince forms. Sora wore the white, form fitting robes of Prince Ventus, Roxas wore white warrior toga of Prince Roxas, Riku adorned his armor and sword of Prince Riku, and the Sailors wore their SeeD uniforms with their planet symbols pinned on their left breast. Prince Riku and Prince Ventus held onto each other's hand as they supported the Moon Star Compact.

The Silver Crystal's life was restored outside of the palace. The compact transformed in their hands, taking the form of a red heart with a golden outline, a small crown on top and several jewels within it. Light began to shine around them with smiles forming on the boys' faces.

"It was our love," said Prince Ventus. "Our love revived the Silver Crystal's power."

Prince Riku nodded his head. "Our love restored your powers," he said. "Now, we can fight with Wisdom."

They looked at their friends, standing a few feet away from them. Then they noticed a sparkling trail from the sky and curiously looked up at it. The trail revealed the shadowy image of a woman before a pink rod came down from the sky. The rod's handle was pink with a larger heart on top to that looked similar to Ventus' compact and a crown on top the heart. The heart bore a crystal at its center with a golden ribbon between the heart and handle.

Prince Ventus caught the rod with his free hand.

"It can't be!" said Artemis. "It's the legendary Spiral Heart Moon Rod of the Moon Kingdom. The Rod of Love."

"You're right, Artemis," said Luna. "That rod belonged to King Ventus' mother, Queen Serenity. She used it during the Keyblade Wars to fight Master Xehanort's army of darkness. It seems that Queen Serenity's grandson was chosen to inherit her old weapon."

Prince Ventus looked at his new rod then up into the sky. He saw the shadowy image of the woman once more, knowing in his heart that Queen Serenity gave him the rod. He nodded his head at the shadowy image. "I won't fail you, grandmother," said the prince. "I'll use my power for love."

The Moon Kingdom disappeared and the boys and cats were sent back to the house just as Nekonerru was beginning to reform herself.

Sora watched as the Spiral Heart Moon Rod disappeared into the compact. He took his hand away from Tuxedo Mask and stepped away from his lover. "Let's see what this Wisdom power can do for me," he said, smiling. He held the red compact in the air. "Moon Cosmic Power! Wisdom!"

The top of the compact opened, revealing a new crystal. The Silver Crystal transformed from a tiny orb to a large, pink heart shaped jewel. Sora's clothes disappeared as spun around a large heart that circled around him. He swung his arms around with blue and black ribbons wrapping around his body. As the ribbons formed his new uniform, they exploded in a trail of hearts. The large heart around him exploded in a trail of beams that wrapped around him, finishing off what was left of his uniform.

His new uniform wasn't too different compared to his original or Valor Form. He still wore a black vest, but with a dark blue collar and tie. The Cosmic Compact was attached to his tie and blue flames were designed onto the vest. He wore blue shorts with black flames and a silver-flamed chain dangling at his side. The rest of his outfit consisted of black, knee-high boots, elbow-length blue gloves, a black chocker with a golden heart on it, and his tiara had a Crescent Moon on it instead of the ruby gem.

Sailor Moon Wisdom Form crossed his arms over each other, giving the Daimon his signature pose. "How do you like me now, bitch?" he asked. The Daimon got ready to fight the boy, but Tuxedo Mask already threw a red rose at her to distract her long enough. Sailor Moon nodded his head at him. "Thanks babe."

The others already knew what was coming next as Sailor Moon took his stance.

He summoned the Spiral Heart Moon Rod to his hand. The brunet held the rod up in the air with the crystal at its center, blinking rapidly. He twirled the rod around as he spun himself around in a circle. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" He didn't know how he did it, but Sailor Moon was spinning around in a rapid circle that seemed impossible for a normal human. Sailor Moon finally stopped as he landed on his knees, holding the rod up in the air with a storm of heart shooting out from the rod.

Nekonneru began to scream as the hearts formed on giant heart. The heart crashed through her with her leaning backwards. She let out a scream her body was turned back into the puzzle board. The puzzle fell on the floor with the Daimon egg coming out of it. The egg snapped in half with a dark shadow coming out of it.

"That was so cool!" shouted Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars nodded his head. "Not bad, Porcupine Head."

Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon onto his feet, holding onto him carefully. "It's good to have you back, Sailor Moon." He leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek.

Sailor Moon blushed as he nearly dropped the rod. "It's good to be back," he told everyone.

*~*

The next day felt like nothing happened. The boys almost forgot about their grudge with the new Sailors, Miharu and her family pretty much forgot about the attack, and the cats were just happy to be fed.

The boys were at the house again, still trying to figure out how to give all the cats a home. They found some homes for five more cats, but there were still so many that would end up homeless. Miharu took a break from worrying and started to play with all her furry friends.

"We could put them all in a box and ship them off to China," suggested Axel.

Roxas rolled his eyes as he playfully smacked the boy's chest. Yes, even Roxas was in the forgetful mood, or at least forgiving. He wasn't biting Axel's head off anymore for cheating on him with Zell so that saved the group a lot of drama. "You're an idiot, Axel," said the boy. "You know they eat cats in China."

"I thought they just ate dogs?" said Demyx.

"Cats too," finished Zexion.

Squall rolled his eyes as he waved a piece of string in front of one of the cats.

Sora sighed as he looked down to Luna and Artemis. "I still don't know what we can do with all these kitties," he mumbled.

"Why not take them to the Animal Kingdom?" Naminé appeared over Sora's shoulder with a big smile on her face. The young blonde tossed her long hair over her shoulder as she crouched down to play with the cats. "The Animal Kingdom is a pretty good animal shelter, you know. They'll find a good home for these guys, not to mention they'll be well taken care of until then."

Squall turned around, glaring at Sora. "Why didn't we think of that sooner?" asked the elder. "You were coming up with crazy, elaborate failures when we should've taken them to the animal shelter in the first place!"

"Hey!" shouted Sora. "You were coming up with the crazy plans too, so I don't want to here it!"

"Anyways!" interrupted Zexion. "It's decided then? We're taking these guys to the Animal Kingdom today."

"Sounds fine," said the others.

For the rest of the afternoon, they all worked on rounding up all the cats and taking them to the animal shelter where a good home would be found for them.

***

On the next chapter, Demyx and Sora run into two major hotties at the arcade with one of them totally owning Demyx in a race car game. The hunky Lexaeus and mysterious Cloud have the boys' attnetion without even trying. Meanwhile, Leblanc targets a mechanic who was fixing Lexaeus' car and infects the car with a Daimon egg. How will things end in this high speed chase? And what secret are Cloud and Lexaeus hiding from the others? Find out in **Wreckless Driving Hunks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: YAY for another completed chapter! Sorry for the delay. I'm in North Carolina, visiting my brother soooooooooo I dont have much time to write. I'll be back home on the 16th. I'll try and get another chapter done next week before I get home. Well, I hope you like this chapter. I think its sort of interesting. Demyx and Sora always have interesting adventures, plus we finally get to see Lexaeus and Cloud. WOOOO! Anyways, read and review as always! I love all the reviews I've been getting. Thanks you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Reckless Driving Hunks: **

Demyx and Sora met up outside the comic store.

Sora stocked up on a few comics that he needed to do extra chores for to pay for, but it was worth it. The brunet, cheerfully, left the store with his school bag even heavier then usual. Even though he hated the extra weight, he still didn't mind for the comics.

As Sora was walking out of the building, he nearly crashed into Demyx. The blond was coming back from school with his head down and backpack smacking against his back. It had been a long day for Demyx. Class was brutal and his teachers were driving him crazy.

Demyx picked his head up and stopped just in time to avoid crashing into Sora. The blond jumped back, the sound from his landing caught Sora's attention as well. The boys greeted each other with a quick hug before they started walking in direction of the temple for another tutoring session.

"I really don't want to go!" cried Demyx. He held his head down to his shoulders, dragging his feet the entire way. He had too long of a day. He just wanted to have some fun, not melt his brain from work.

Sora began to smile. He wasn't the one complaining about going to their study sessions this time. "Come on, Demi," said Sora, "they're not that bad. Sure Zexion can be a bit…psycho when it comes to the sessions, but it's not that bad."

Demyx shook his head. "It's not that, Sora." A soft sigh came out of Demyx as he spun around, reclining his back over a bench. "I'm so tired! I just need one day off to have some fun, to relax."

"I don't think we can afford to relax now," said Sora. He sat down beside Demyx, softly scratching at the boy's head. "The Heart Snatchers are stealing innocent people's hearts and we have two new Sailors running around town. We know nothing about either one of them. I don't think we can take the time to relax, not until we find out what's going on."

"I know," sighed Demyx. He rested his head against Sora's lap, staring up at the sky. He just really wanted to relax. Was it that much to ask for? One day to himself to just relax and maybe catch up on his sleep.

Sora had to agree with Demyx though. A day off from everything sounded very tempting at the moment. Naps were a wonderful invention that he was missing out on. Not to mention, all the comics he bought needed to be read.

Sora would've said something about this when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took out his cell phone to check who was calling him. It was from Zexion. He quickly answered his phone, bracing himself to be yelled at.

"Hello Zexion," said Sora. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good to hear from you too, Sora," responded Zexion. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to have to cancel lessons today. Tidus and Kairi want me to help them with their lessons so I'm dragging Squall along. Can you let Demyx know too? I can't get a hold of him."

Sora nodded his head. "That's not a problem, Zexy," he said, while messing with Demyx's hair. "Actually, Demyx is resting his head on my lap right now. We both kind of need the day off anyways, so I guess we'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Take care you two."

"Bye Zexion," said Sora and Demyx. The brunet hung up his phone and put it on his pocket. He held onto Demyx's head, squeezing it tightly. "We have the day off, buddy! Zexion and Squall are going to help Tidus and Kairi study."

Demyx pushed Sora's hands off him and jumped up from the bench. "Serious?" he asked. "We're free?" He began to happy dance then grabbed onto Sora's hand, pulling him off the bench. "Let's hang out at the arcade! We haven't been there in ages."

* * *

Zack Fair felt a wave of terror wash over him as he saw Demyx and Sora enter the building. The spiky haired brunet knew these two as harbingers of death. He made sure to hide all sugary substances from Sora, while had his assistant manager check to make sure everything was reinforced for the klutzy duo.

Sora ran up to the counter, smiling at Zack like an idiot. "Hiya Zacky!" shouted Sora. "How have you been? It's been a while since we hanged out here."

"It defiantly got a lot more interesting now that you two are here," said Zack.

He wished that neither one showed up. The arcade was fairly empty today and he was so close to leaving early. Now that they were there, he was going to have to stay in extra late to clean up their mess.

Demyx jumped on the seat of a racing game. "Come on, Sora! Let's race." He entered two coins in the slot, and waited for Sora to take a seat.

There was hardly any competition between the two. Sora was an expert when it came to RPGs, but anything other then that he was pretty useless. Demyx smoked the boy with hardly any effort. Sora did almost all the work for him; he only crashed into the virtual walls enough times. Sora banged his head on the steering wheel, crying at his pathetic failure. Demyx began to laugh as he did a victory dance in his seat.

"I kicked your ass, Sora!" cheered Demyx.

Sora scratched at Demyx with his nails like Luna would when she was pissed. Demyx let out a soft yelp, while Sora got his vengeance. The two were about to kill each other when they heard a loud cough beside Sora.

They turned their heads to the side, both gasping for air as they watched a beefy god standing before them. The boys nearly passed out as they stared at the beautiful man. His school uniform formed against his muscles and tall height well. The red coat and checkered tie made him seem more sophisticated then the boys, the stripped pants didn't hurt either. He had curly brown hair that matched his earthy, brown eyes.

The older stared at the boys, curiously. He shifted his chiseled face to side, focusing more on Sora. "Since you lost, do you mind if I challenge the winner?" he said with a deep voice.

Sora and Demyx blindly nodded their heads. Demyx practically pushed Sora off the seat, but the brunet already threw himself off. The older sat down where Sora was sitting then placed a token in the slot followed by Demyx. The game started and the boys raced each other. Demyx bore a smile on his face as he thought he was smoking the stranger. However, the elder boy's skills were far superior to Demyx. He raced circles around Demyx, teaching him a major lesson.

Demyx's jaw fell to his lap as he slowly turned his head to the side. He didn't understand how he could lose to some stranger. He was a champ. A champ!

The other guy smiled as he leaned back against the seat, looking at Demyx. "That was fun," said the stranger. "I'd like to race you again sometime. Maybe on an actual track when you're older."

"You're a driver!" shouted Sora. His blue eyes sparkled in amazement. "I'm Sora and that's Demyx, by the way."

He nodded his head. "I am. Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself." He shook hands with both boys as he introduced himself. "I'm Lexaeus Tenou. I'm a senior at Mugen Gakuen."

Demyx and Sora's jaws dropped once again. A hunky senior just stomped them at a game and wanted to challenge them again.

"Lex."

They all turned to see lean blond standing a few feet away. He was approaching the boys, wearing the same uniform as Lexaeus. His spikes flew in every direction with stunning, blue eyes. Demyx thought this new boy looked like an older version of Sora and Roxas. Actually, he looked almost exactly like Roxas.

Lexaeus got out of his seat, smiling at the blond. "Hello Cloud," said the young man. He wrapped an arm over Cloud's shoulder, turning back to look at the others. "These two are Sora and Demyx. They fairly decent drivers."

"It's a video game, Lexaeus," said Cloud. "It's not the same as driving a real car." He looked back at the boys, giving them a pleasant smile. "I'm Cloud Strife. It's nice to meet you both."

"Same here," said Sora.

Demyx nodded his head, hiding a frown. It looked like the hunky driver was taken by the Roxas look-alike.

Cloud turned back to Lexaeus. "I think we should leave," he said, softly. "We do have that appointment today."

"That's right," said Lexaeus. "I guess I'll see you two another time."

The duo walked off, leaving Sora and Demyx behind.

Sora let out a soft sigh. "Wow," he said, simply, "if I wasn't with Riku."

"You wouldn't stand a chance either way," said Demyx. "He's taken by that Cloud guy."

"A boy can dream," said Sora. He picked up his bag with a smile on his face. "Wanna stalk them? It's not like we have anything else to do today."

Demyx nodded his head, jumping back to grab his bag. "Let's stalk the hunks!"

* * *

Kairi and Tidus were much better students then Sora and Demyx were. Zexion didn't feel like he trying to drive a red-hot poker through their heads. In fact, he was hardly putting any effort into the lesson since the two were absorbing the information quite nicely. Now, he wasn't even sure why he brought Squall along.

Squall leaned back with a textbook on his hand. He was quizzing the Blitz star, Tidus, on chemical elements and some of their properties. The tanned blond answered all of Squall's questions with almost a hundred percent accuracy. The scared boy just had to admit that the boy was a lot smarter then Sora gave him credit for.

"Calcium Fluoride!" said Tidus.

Squall nodded his head. "Correct."

Zexion sat on the corner opposite of the boys with Kairi. The two were going over authors, works of literature, and literary terms they needed to know. It was easy for the two of them. They then moved onto English, a much harder subject. They needed to be as fluent as possible in that language.

"Translate this sentence for me," said Zexion. He handed Kairi a piece of paper. The red head examined it, thinking of how to translate it. Zexion stretched his stiff arms, waiting for Kairi to finish.

The girl finally nodded her head as she wrote down the sentence and handed it back to him to check. "I think I got it," she said, smiling at him.

Zexion looked over it then nodded his head. "You got it," he said, softly.

* * *

Professor Nooj watched as the next Daimon egg floated up to the ceiling. "The next heart is waiting to be snatched," he said to his assistant. "You should get ready. I want to find that crystal. I want to find a talisman."

Leblanc nodded her head. "I won't let you down, sir." Leblanc threw her labcoat off and disappeared within the blink of an eye.

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Roxas' throat as he stood at the top steps of the temple. He wasn't sure why he came here. The guys were probably having one of their tutoring sessions; it would be difficult to talk to them.

But he didn't want to talk to the guys; he wanted to talk to only one guy.

Roxas pushed his way towards the temple. He made it the front door without being yelled at by anyone, mainly grandpa. He slid the front door open and stepped inside when he saw another blond run past him.

Zell stopped running, he nearly tripped one his feet as he made such a harsh stop. Roxas merely shook his head as he saw the tribal tattoo on his face. The older smiled at the boy, trying to play it off. "Hey Roxas," said the man, "what's up? I thought the tutoring session was cancelled today?"

"It was cancelled?" said Roxas. "I didn't know that. Umm…is Axel here though? I kind of need to talk to him."

Zell nodded his head. "He's in his room as usual," he said with a weak grin. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to run around town with grandpa. Wish me luck." He ran out the door and down the temple steps.

Roxas walked further down the hall and stopped outside Axel's door. He softly knocked on it and heard Axel's rough voice on the other end telling him to come in. Another sigh escaped Roxas as he gathered his nerves.

He slid the door open and entered Axel's bedroom. The red head was on top of his bed covers, reading a magazine. Roxas closed the door behind him then brushed a piece of stray hair out of his face.

"Hello Axel," said Roxas.

Axel dropped the magazine on his chest and turned his head to confirm the voice's owner. A smile spread across his face as he saw that it was Roxas. He pushed himself upward so that he was sitting straight. "Hey Rox," he said, still smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Roxas said, softly. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," said Axel. "What's wrong?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk." He rubbed his right arm, while staring at Axel's green eyes. The blue-eyed boy looked away for a second before looking back at him. "I'm tired of hating you," he said, softly. "I'm tired of being angry with you for what happened with Zell. I know it shouldn't have happened. I know you weren't trying to hurt me."

"Roxas…"

"I forgive you," said Roxas. "I forgive you and…and I still love you."

Axel got up from his bed after hearing Roxas' confession. He still loved him. Roxas was still in love with him. Axel slowly made his way towards Roxas, extending his right hand to him as he touched his hand.

"You're in love with me?" said Axel. "What about Saphir? Aren't you two destined to be together?"

Roxas shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe I will end up with Saphir," he said, softly. "I don't know what my future is after we stopped the clan. I don't know if I end up with Saphir." He clenched onto Axel's hand, squeezing it tightly. "What I do know is that I don't want to be alone until then. I don't want to miss out on life for something that might happen."

"So…" said Axel.

"So," said Roxas, "I want to be with you. I want to give us a second chance."

Axel nodded his head. His heart nearly burst open with joy. Roxas wanted him back. The boy he loved wanted him back. Axel couldn't help but to smile. "I want a second chance with you."

Roxas smiled to as he got on the tip of his toes, planting a kiss on the red head's lips. Axel wrapped his arms around the boy's body and pulled him into a tight hug. They both stumbled backward towards the bed. Axel landed on top the mattress with Roxas crawling on top of him.

A large grin spread across Axel's face as he flipped the blond on his back. He pinned him down and pulled the covers over them. Roxas didn't mind what was happening next. He wanted it too.

They both began to strip down to nothing and embraced each other once more.

* * *

Lexaeus and Cloud drove a couple blocks down on their motorcycles. They raced down the roads, snaking around traffic. Lexaeus road a navy blue bike with black stripes on it, while Cloud rode an all black bike that he named Fenrir.

The two made it outside a garage.

They parked their bikes and walked towards the garage. Lexaeus took the lead since they were here to check on his baby. The two entered the garage and found a mechanic working on a blue sports car. Cloud took a seat on the nearest chair he could find, while Lexaeus approached the mechanic.

"Hey Kameda!" said Lexaeus. "How is my baby doing?"

A smooth faced man rolled from underneath the car. His curly hair was hidden underneath his cap with his muscles hidden by his jumpsuit. He brushed off a bit of oil from his cheek. "Nice to see you too, Lex," said the mechanic. "You're baby is doing just fine. I'm almost done tuning her up. I'll need about another hour or so."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Take your time," he said. "Cloud and I will just head back to the apartment then to drop off my bike."

"Cloud's here?" asked Kameda.

"I'm sitting over here," said the blond.

The mechanic waved over towards the blue-eyed boy. "What's up, Cloud! I haven't seen you for a while."

Cloud nodded his head as he got up from the chair. "Since I almost wrecked Fenrir," he responded. "Damn drunk driver almost killed me and my bike."

"That would've sucked," said the mechanic. "Well, I guess I'll get back to work now so you two can get back home."

Lexaeus agreed as him and Cloud said goodbye to their friend and left.

Kameda picked up a wrench from the toolbox next to him. What the trio failed to notice was a Daimon egg hovering over Lexaeus' car. The egg merged with the car after the boys left the building.

Kameda got his wrench and turned around in time to see the car glowing. "What the fuck?" he asked himself. The car continued to glow before shifting into a smaller form. A feminine figure took form with wheels jutting out of her shoulders and knees, she wore a blue suit over her pink skin, there was a blue driving helmet on her head with a red scar around her neck, and she clenched onto a steering wheel. "Who the hell are you? What the hell are you?"

The Daimon laughed as it jumped off the car bed, landing gracefully on the oil, slick floor. "I'm Steering!" announced the Daimon. "I'm here for your Pure Heart Crystal!"

The mechanic threw his wrench at the Daimon, which she brushed aside. He tried to run away, but ended up slipping on an oil patch and landed on his arm. He bit back his pain, while the Daimon lifted up her scarf. A black star tattooed on her neck. A bright beam shot from her neck and hit Kameda on the chest, pulling out his heart.

The man screamed in pain as his pure heart came out from his chest. He passed out soon after that, while Steering stole his heart and placed it within a cage in her chest. The Daimon shifted her body around, transforming into an odd car-shaped humanoid.

Steering drove out of the garage, leaving Kameda on the ground. She raced past Cloud and Lexaeus without even noticing the boys. They were leaning against the wall, having listened to Kameda's cry and the theft of his heart. The Daimon raced down the road, looking for her mistress.

Lexaeus walked towards his bike, starting the engine. "Time to get to work," he said to Cloud. The blond agreed as he moved his long arms off his chest and let them dangle off his side. They both got on their bikes and started their engines, ready to chase the Daimon.

"Do you have your wand?" asked Cloud as he fished through his pocket for his. He pulled out a dark blue wand with a sea-green orb on top and a light-blue ring around it. A golden star was on top with a trident on the star.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he pulled out a yellow wand with a navy blue orb on top with a light-blue ring forming a "v" on it. A golden star was on top the orb with an almost trident like symbol of his own. "Let's go!" He raced down the road with Cloud not too far behind him. "Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

* * *

"Come on, Sora!" shouted Demyx. "I saw their bikes go this way."

Sora raced up the hill with Demyx leading the way. The brunet was getting tired of all the walking. "I'm coming!' he shouted at the boy. He was really wondering if stalking the hunks was worth all this trouble. He had Riku after all then again he didn't want to leave Demyx alone with them. He might kill them.

Demyx bore a smile on his face the whole time. Stalking hunks is loads of fun. He was about to scream at Sora again to hurry up when he saw a blue flash race down the road. The both of them looked at the blue flash, thinking it was car to learn that it was something completely different. It wasn't a person, but it wasn't an ordinary person.

"What the hell?" said Demyx.

The boys stopped breathing for a second when they saw two motorcycles racing down the road after the blue flash. What surprised the boys the most was the fact they were wearing Sailor uniforms.

Sora shook his head. "They're! They're the other Sailors, aren't they?" he asked Demyx.

"I think so," said Demyx. "Which means that was a Heart Snatcher." He dug through his pocket and pulled out his Planet Wand. "It's time to suit up. Venus Planet Power!"

Sora nodded his head as he got out his new compact. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Uranus!" shouted the blond haired Sailor. He took the lead of the larger Sailor on the bike opposite of him. The two Sailors were chasing down the Daimon on the flood canal. Steering was trying to escape them, but the boys were keeping up.

"We're on its tail, Neptune!" shouted Uranus.

Sailor Uranus' vest had a navy blue collar and tie with a heart clip, he wore gloves that stopped shortly above his wrists, his navy blue pants were loose, a navy blue gemmed tiara was around his head with a pair of dark yellow studs on his ears, and a pair of combat boots finished his outfit. Sailor Neptune's vest had a sea-green collar and tie with a heart clipped on it, the same gloves as Uranus, sea-green short shorts, high tops, and a sea-green gemmed tiara with emerald studs on his ears.

The Sailors kept up with the Daimon, racing down the empty canal. Steering kept driving, trying to out run the Sailors and give Leblanc the crystal.

Neptune and Uranus were close to catching up to the Daimon when they heard a bike bell going off above them. The boys looked up for a minute then saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon on a bicycle. Sailor Venus was peddling the pedals, while Sailor Moon was yelling at him to go faster. Neptune and Uranus shook their heads, amazed that those idiots were Sailors.

"Hurry up, Venus!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Why don't you pedal, fatass?" cried Sailor Venus.

The bike slid too far off the railing, and the boys began to race down the canal. They were screaming at the top of their lungs with Neptune and Uranus' instincts getting the better of them. Sailor Moon and Venus fell of the bike and were flying towards the ground when the other Sailors intercepted their fall. With the skills of a professional, Neptune and Uranus safely caught Sailor Moon and Venus.

Sailor Moon was still screaming at the top of his lungs, begging for help. Sailor Neptune shook his head. The blond was beginning to regret saving Sailor Moon from his fall. A part of him wanted to stop the bike and throw him off right there.

"Help me!" cried Sailor Moon. He was grabbing Sailor Neptune's vest. Somehow, the boy still failed to realize that he had already been rescued.

Sailor Neptune's eye began to twitch as he drove faster. "I already saved you!" he finally, shouted. "Now, stop crying or I'll push you off my bike!"

Sailor Moon silenced himself and looked up at the blond. "Oh…thanks for saving me," he said, softly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Neptune, and you must be Sailor Moon."

A bolt raced through Sailor Venus' mind. So they were the Sailors they met in the future. What didn't make any sense though was why they were such jerks to them in the present. "I'm Sailor Venus!" shouted the other blond.

Uranus flinched from the screaming in his ear. They were both equally loud. If it weren't for his protective instincts then he would've pushed Venus off his bike himself. "I'm Sailor Uranus," he said, calmly as he drove after the Daimon. He turned his head back, briefly, to look at the Sailor who had his arms around his waist. "You think you can shoot down that Daimon?"

Sailor Venus nodded his head. "That's my specialty!" He unwound one of his arms and pushed himself up a few inches. He rested his arm over Uranus' shoulder, with his index finger sticking out. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Two crescents connected together at the tip of his fingers before he released that energy into a golden beam. His attack raced across the canal when it finally crashed into Steering's tire.

"Nice shot," said Uranus.

Steering had to transform back into her human form. She glared across the canal at the boys racing towards her. Raising her steering wheel up, the Daimon was ready for a fight.

Neptune and Uranus stopped their bikes. The Sailors jumped off the bikes and raced towards the Daimon. She was still protecting the Pure Heart, which made protecting the crystal harder then they expected.

Sailor Neptune raised his arms in the air. He wasn't about to let this monster get away with their friend's heart and a potential talisman. "I'll stop the Daimon," he said to Uranus. "You grab the heart."

A magical wave of water crashed behind him, flooding the canal briefly with two streams of water twisting around him. The water connected above the palms of his hands, forming an orb of ocean water with a blue ring around it. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" He threw the orb of water at the Daimon, which crashed against it, knocking the crystal from its cage.

Sailor Uranus raced across the canal and snatched the heart before it dropped on the ground. He tucked and rolled on the ground, which made Sailor Moon and Venus applaud his effort. Uranus sprang up on his feet and looked at the crystal.

"It's not a talisman," he shouted to Neptune. "We'll have to return it to its owner."

"No!" The Daimon jumped on her feet. She charged towards Sailor Uranus, ready to pummel the boy to oblivion.

A smirk spread across the muscular boy's face. He held up an arm in the air with his fingers forming a cone. Rays of yellow energy gathered to his hand with a sphere of yellow energy gathered at the palm of his hands. The Daimon was right above him, ready to strike. "Uranus World Shaking!" He stretched his hand apart with a yellow orb floating on top of his hands and a pale ring around it. The wind blew into a violent howl and the earth quaked as he threw the orb at the Daimon.

His attack knocked the Daimon across the canal with it landing on her back once more. A few of her wheels fell of her body as well. Sailor Moon and Venus applauded the boy once more. For jerks, they were pretty strong.

"Enough cheering," said Sailor Neptune. He turned his head towards Sailor Moon. "I suggest you finish her off with your rod before she gets back up."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'm on it!" He pulled out his new wand from behind his blue shorts and black vest. He began to twirl the wand around then spun himself around in a circle. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" He landed on his knees with a violent storm of hearts firing from his wand. The hearts combined to form a larger heart, which crashed against the Daimon. Steering howled in pain as she returned back to a car and the Daimon egg fell from the car and shattered apart.

Sailor Venus pulled his friend back on his feet then patted his back. "Nice job!" he said with a smile. "You showed that bitch a thing or two."

Sailor Uranus approached the others, still holding onto the crystal. "I suppose you two did nicely," he said, calmly.

"They can hold their own when necessary," said Neptune. He turned around, walking towards the bikes. "We'll return the heart to its owner. You two can go home."

Sailor Moon still held onto his wand when he raced towards Sailor Neptune. "What do you mean by that?" He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, stopping him. "We can work together, you know. We all want the same thing, don't we?"

Neptune shook his head as he pushed the boy's hand off him. He got on his bike with Uranus doing the same thing. The Sailors raced off, leaving the younger boys behind them.

* * *

After the battle was over, Demyx and Sora made it back to the arcade to salvage the rest of their afternoon. They weren't sure how they should feel about Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune being here. In Crystal Tokyo, they were nice and helped them, but in the present, they were jerks. They did have to tell the others about them though.

When Demyx and Sora arrived to the arcade, they found that the others were already there. What surprised them both the most was the fact that Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap and they were both smiling like idiots. When did they get back together?

Squall and Zexion, apparently, survived the tutoring session with minimal scaring. Squall was talking with Zack, while Zexion was playing one of the mindless games there.

Well, they didn't have to be the bearer of bad news.

Demyx jumped in front of the others, minus Squall. "Guess who we saw today?" he asked. The others looked at him blankly. They really didn't care. Axel and Roxas were about to make out in any minute, while Zexion was being Zexion. "Sora and I saw these two, incredibly hot guys today! Lexaeus and Cloud. They're so cool, and did I mention they're hot!"

He spun back, pulling Sora next to him. "Isn't that right, Sora?" he asked, the brunet.

Sora nodded his head. "They were hunks!"

"Hunks, eh?" Sora turned his head to the side. Standing beside him was a slightly pissed off Riku. His toned arms were crossed over his chest and he gave Sora a dirty look. "So you're checking out other guys now?"

"It's not like that!" said Sora. "I was just agreeing with Demyx." He pushed Demyx away from him and grabbed onto Riku's arm. He had to make things right quick before Riku pulled the sex card again. "I didn't mean it! They were hideous. One of them looked like Roxas!"

Roxas glared at Sora. "What's the supposed to mean!" He tried to kick his older brother, but he didn't feel like stretching it all the way. Sex with Axel tired him out a little more then he thought.

Riku walked towards the counter with Sora trailing behind him, begging for forgiveness.

The doors slid open once more with two newcomers entering. Demyx turned his head to stare at the newcomers with a bright smile on his face. "Hi Lexaeus! Hi Cloud!" he said, with a cheery look on his face.

Lexaeus and Cloud acknowledged him and approached the blond. The two boys defiantly had Axel and Roxas' attention. They stared at the boys, almost drooling at them like Demyx. Zexion ignored everything that was going on and continued to play his game.

"Hello Demyx," said Lexaeus. He looked up to see Sora groveling on his knees. "What's wrong with Sora?"

Demyx jumped in front of Lexaeus and Cloud with a smile still on his face. "Oh, he's just having boyfriend trouble right now! These are my friends, by the way!" He pointed at the boys behind him.

Axel hopped on Demyx's back. He had a cheesy smile on his face too as his spikes flew around. "I'm Axel!"

Roxas got on top of Axel. "I'm Roxas!" he said, smiling. He looked over towards Cloud with his jaw nearly dropping. "Wow, they weren't kidding. You do kind of look like me."

The added weight of the two boys was too much for Demyx. The trio began to stumble around, crying for help. Lexaeus and Cloud stepped aside and watched as they fell on the ground.

Poor Zexion didn't even see Roxas' leg as it stretched towards him. As the boy was getting away from the game, Roxas' leg connected with his stomach, knocking the boy to the ground after banging his hip against the chair. He cried out in shock and pain as he was about to hit his head on the ground.

Lexaeus' stretched out his arm, managing to catch the boy before he fell. He pulled the boy on his feet, saving him from a bad fall. "Are you alright?" he asked the boy. He used both hands to hold Zexion in place, to help him keep his balance. The muscular man felt his body heat up as he gazed into the lilac haired boy's eyes. They were an almost purple shade of blue that surprised him greatly. "I'm Lexaeus Tenou."

Zexion began to blush as he felt the man's hands rubbing his hands. He was grateful for being rescued by him, but he was a little surprised to see him still holding him. "Nice to meet you," he said, softly. "I'm…I'm Zexion Mizuno." The closeness the two shared made him blush. He tried his best to hide not only his embarrassment, but also the warm feeling in his chest.

Lexaeus nodded his head, still smiling. "A pleasure to meet you." He released the boy from his grip, but did take a hold of his right hand. He raised the palm up and lowered his head to kiss it softly.

If it were possible, Zexion's head would've exploded at that moment. He was so red that he almost felt like he wasn't breathing any longer. And did that make the others jealous to see the hunky man choose Zexion, especially Demyx.

Cloud merely turned the other cheek. He was happy to see Lexaeus acting cheery with someone. It was a welcome surprised.

He walked towards the counter just as Zack went to the back to check on the inventory. Squall was sitting on the table, shaking his head as he watched the idiocy of his friends. A smile formed on Cloud's face as he noticed Squall's look. He had to admit that the boy was gorgeous, even with the scar running down his face.

He leaned against the counter, on the seat beside the longhaired brunet. "They're your friends?" said Cloud.

Squall nodded his head. He looked at Cloud, gasping softly. "Yeah," he admitted. He never took his eyes off him.

Cloud continued to smile as he extended a hand to him. "I'm Cloud Strife."

Squall took his hand and shook it. "Squall Leonhart."

"I'm sorry, Riku!" shouted Sora. "Please forgive me!"

Riku finally sighed as he embraced Sora in a tight hug. "Alright, Sora!" he said, laughing. "Just stop pouting already. You're too cute when you pout."

Sora jumped into Riku's hug, planting a kiss on his lips. "I win!" he said, smiling.

* * *

END! YAY for AkuRoku and eventual CLeon and LexZex. Woooo! Oops! I let that out too soon. Haha.

Onto the next chapter. The crazy ninja Yuffie is attacked by the Daimon's. About to go on her first date adn get her first kiss, the poor girl gets her heart stolen. Will the Sailors be able to save her heart? Or will the Daimon's win this one? As for Roxas, a change of heart is what he'll need to save his friends. Find out what happens next in **A Solid Oath!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Another fabulous chapter complete. haha! Well, I posted up another story on here, its called Not so Typical Fairy Tale. Its a Digimon fic with KenXTK so those of you who are fans of Digimon should check it out. Or if you really like my stories then still check it out. Okay, enjoy the latest chapter for Infinity. Read and review.**

**A Solid Oath:**

Sora stretched his arms up to the sky, letting out an earth-shattering yawn. He stretched his back over the park bench and popped his stiff hip. Luna and Roxas watched Sora do whatever it was he was doing and tried to restrain their laugh. Sora picked up the donut that was sitting on his lap and began to munch on the delicious treat.

Roxas leaned his back against the bench with a smile on his face as he picked at his donut. The blond stared at Sora for a second, watching as he made a fool of himself. A soft laugh escaped him as he watched Sora attack his food.

The brunet swallowed down his food then slowly turned his head to see his younger brother laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Sora.

Luna sighed as she jumped on the bench, sitting between them. "You eat like a pig, Sora," said the cat. It was rather disgusting how he ate. She was sure he didn't even chew his food, he just inhaled it. "You should really learn to take your time when eating."

Sora shook his head as he held onto his cheeks. "Oh, I can't help it!" he said, laughing. A laugh escaped him as he looked over towards Luna and Roxas. "It just tastes so yummy."

Roxas rolled his eyes, trying to hold back from laughing anymore. His older brother was such a goofball.

"Do I have to go study, today? Can't I just skip, just this once?" asked Sora. He stretched his body once more, trying to knock off all the kinks. The navy blue shirt of his school uniform waved around in the light breeze that blew past him, making his skin tingle from warmth. "It's such a nice day. It would be such a shame to waste it."

"The lazy one doesn't want to waste a nice day?" said Roxas. Another laughed escaped the younger as he went through his bag and pulled out a small notepad and pen. He opened it to a fresh page and wrote something down. "Okay, so that's the sixteenth time that Sora said that within the last two weeks."

Sora glared at the boy. He rose up a fist, ready to punch his brother in the arm. Roxas looked back at Sora with the look that he was ready to fight back. Luna shook her head at the boys, not even bother to get involved in this.

Finally, Sora sighed and decided to leave Roxas alone. He looked up into the sky with a soft sigh escaping him. "I wish that Riku was here to enjoy this day with me," he said to the others. "We haven't gone out in a while; maybe I can convince him to take me somewhere."

"Didn't he say that you weren't going out till you improve your grades?" said Luna.

"Shut up, Luna!"

Luna jumped off the bench and away from Sora just as he was ready to pounce. However, Roxas had to suffer from Luna dodging Sora's attack. Sora landed on top of Roxas with them rolling off the bench, and the both of them shouted in pain. Roxas pulled on Sora's hair, trying to yank him off, while Sora stretched his face apart so that Roxas would let go of him.

Roxas finally let go of his hair with Sora letting go of his face. The two rolled over on the ground, panting for air. Roxas elbowed his brother's ribs and Sora let out a surprised yelp. The brunet looked at the road in front of him just a motorcycle pulled to a complete stop.

The boy's blue-eyes lit up in joy, recognizing the bike and the long, silver hair of the driver. "It's Riku!" he shouted. He jumped on his feet, and, to have his revenge, he stepped on Roxas' stomach as he ran towards the street. "Riku! Riku!"

Sora ran towards the bike with a bright smile on his face. Luna was chasing after him to make sure he didn't get ran over. Sora notices Riku turn his head to notice the boy racing towards him. The boy continued to beam as he raced towards him when he noticed a petite, pale girl with Riku's helmet on and wearing a black, collared shirt and gray shorts on his back with her arms around him.

He stops in front of them, now glaring at Riku. Who the hell was riding with Riku? And whoever she was, she was about to get her eyes gagged out. "Who is this, Riku?" said the boy. "And why does she have her arms all over you?"

Riku sighed. This was a constant battle between them. Sora's jealousy sometimes got the better of him, and it sometimes got on Riku's nerves. "It's not what you think, Sora," he said, already memorizing their usual routine. This was the third time this month he had to say that.

"Easy there, Sora," said the girl. She removed the red helmet from her head. Short, black hair fell out of the helmet. She blinked her brown eyes at the blue-eyed boy with a smile on her face. "Long time no see, buddy."

A smile formed on Sora's face as he recognized the girl at once. "Yuffie!" he said with a sudden rush of energy. He gave the girl a tight hug, instantly forgetting what happened between him and Riku as a relieved sigh escaped Riku. "It's been too long girl. OW!"

They all turned around to see Roxas hold his fist. None of them saw it, but the boy sneaked up on Sora, while he was hugging Yuffie to deliver a punch in the back. The blond was smiling as he snuck back on the sidewalk with Luna giggling.

Sora held onto his sore back, holding back the pain. "I'm getting you back for that, Roxas!" shouted his brother. He turned back to Yuffie, trying to smile away the pain. "So, why are you riding on Riku's back?"

"Oh, that's an easy one," said Yuffie. "Zack forgot his plane ticket. See, he's leaving for two weeks to see Aerith in Africa. I tried to chase after him, but he was long gone when I finally finished getting dressed for work. Thankfully, Riku saw me and offered me a ride."

Sora turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Riku's cheek. "That was awfully nice of you," he said, smiling.

Riku agreed as he looked back at Yuffie. "I'll take the ticket to Zack," he said. "You'll be late for work if we deliver the ticket together."

Yuffie nodded her head. "Tell Zack to be careful." She handed him the ticket and the helmet as she stepped off the bike. Riku nodded his head as he put on his helmet and hid the ticket in his pocket. He rode off soon after that, leaving everyone else on the sidewalk. "So…how bout you two walk me to work? I can get you some free pie."

"Pie!" shouted Sora.

Roxas sighed as he began to shake his head. "Sora's magic word," he whispered to himself. He followed the other two to the diner Yuffie worked at.

* * *

Yuffie still had a few more minutes before her shift started. Like promised, she snagged the brothers a piece of pie, each. As soon as the plate was in front of him, Sora began to attack the dessert and was already wishing for a second piece. Roxas took his time with his, while Luna hid under the table and avoided the falling remains of Sora's food.

Yuffie sat with the boys, laughing at Sora's table manners and Roxas' annoyed face. The brothers' manners were complete opposites. Sora was a slob and Roxas was a neat freak. She just sat back and watched them eat for a while, before getting the courage to break the silence.

"Have you guys gotten kissed yet?" asked the girl. Sora and Roxas stopped eating, nearly choking on the piece of pie that was in their mouths. "Have you kissed Riku yet, Sora? What about you, Roxas, have you kissed anyone?"

The brothers swallowed down their food and hid behind a false laugh. Oh, if only she knew what they've done. Kissing was just the minor thing they've done.

A sigh escaped Riku as she began to smile. "Of course you haven't. I can't tell by the looks on your faces," she said, softly. "You're both too young to be kissing. Kissing is supposed to be special, especially the first one!"

Sora and Roxas hid behind more false laughter. They agreed with everything that she was saying because they didn't want her to think poorly of them. If she felt that way about kissing, they hated to see what she thought about sex.

Sora dropped the fork on his empty plate. "You know, maybe we should get to studying," he said, looking over towards Roxas. The brothers tried to get up when they felt Yuffie kick them both in the knees. They sat back down, biting down on their tongues.

Roxas managed to calm himself quickly enough, while Sora still hid his pain. The blond brushed a stray spike out of his face with a smile on his face. "Have you kissed anyone yet, Yuffie?" he asked.

A red tint formed on Yuffie's face as she tried to hide it behind her collar. For a second, she thought her manager turned off the air condition again, but realized that was just her own nervousness. She should've expected that question coming after trying to interrogate their romantic lives like that.

Regaining her composure, she shook her head. "Not yet," she said, calmly. "Actually, I do like this one guy from class though."

"Details woman!" shouted Sora. Now, things were getting interesting.

Yuffie's face got even redder, if that were possible. "His name is Vincent Valentine," she said, smiling. "He's so dark and mysterious that's its impossibly dreamy."

"Valentine?" said Roxas. "Didn't Squall tell us about a guy with the last name Valentine?"

Sora nodded his head. "He said the guy was decent, but a bit weird," he said, remembering the name almost as quickly as him. "So, when are you making your move on Vincent, Yuffie? Gotta get that first kiss of yours."

"Shush!" said Yuffie, covering her hands over Sora's lips. "Do you want the entire diner to know who I like, Sora? Be quite! Besides, a first kiss must be treasured. I can't just go up to him and kiss him. It has to be perfect!"

Roxas held his hands up in surrender. "Easy there, Yuffie," he said, speaking for his brother. "We didn't mean it like that."

"She's right though. A first kiss should be perfect." The three of them turned their heads to the left to see where the voice came from. Sora's eyes lit up in awe as he recognized the two boys, sitting there with a cup of coffee. Lexaeus poured a packet of sugar into his coffee then looked back at the others. "A first kiss is always the most memorable and should be treasured. The first kiss is the one you'll always remember."

Cloud took a sip from his coffee then placed it back on the table. "One you'll always remember," he said, laughing softly. "I still remember my first kiss. It was absolutely perfect. We were on the roof of our apartment complex, the stars were bright enough that you could make out all the constellations, and we just finished our date. When he kissed me, I thought I saw stars." He looked at Lexaeus with a soft glare, while the larger man had a small smirk spread across his face.

"Wow," whispered Yuffie. She removed her hands from Sora and rested her head on her hands. "That's does sound perfect. Are the two of you still together?" she asked, curiously enough.

Cloud shook his head. "We stopped dating a year ago," he said to the girl. "Destiny got in the way and the romance in our relationship faded. Although, we did remain close friends even after splitting up."

"That's good," said Sora.

Roxas nodded his head as he began to drift off into space. "I wonder what the first kiss was like?" he said, softly. "If Adam and Eve were the first humans, I wonder what their first kiss was like. Was it special? Did it mean anything at all?"

Lexaeus agreed as he took a sip from his coffee. "I'm sure it meant something," he said to the small boy. "Each kiss has meaning. A kiss on the hand is a sign of respect. A kiss on the cheek means friendship, or a kiss on both as the French do. In the 1500's, Italy had a strict rule that only a married couple can kiss on the lips, in public."

Cloud laughed as he finished the first of his coffee. Soon after him, Lexaeus finished his cup as well. The two paid for their drinks, while the others sat at their booth, thinking about what the older boys' words of wisdom.

"I wouldn't want to live in Italy," laughed Sora.

Roxas laughed too then nudged Sora's elbow. "Shouldn't you be study with the others right now for your exams?

Yuffie's eyes lit up as she looked at the brothers. "Why don't you guys come to my place to study?" she suggested. "I get off around six so you can come over around six-thirty or seven, plus I made cupcakes."

"Cupcakes!" shouted Sora. "We'll be there!"

Roxas sighed as Yuffie slinked away to get to work. "The second magic word for Sora," said the blond. "Cupcakes."

"I love cupcakes," sang Sora, "and cupcakes love me!"

* * *

Cloud and Lexaeus walked out of the diner with a soft smile on their faces. It was good to see that there was still some innocence left in the world. Not everything was broken and tainted by the big bad world.

"It's sweet," said Cloud, "how innocent they are. Still talking about kissing. It amazes me how we all progress from the koodies stage to kissing."

Lexaeus agreed as a soft laugh escaped from his chest. He slung his bag over his school uniform. "I fear for them though," he said, calmly. He no longer wore a smile as he looked back at the diner with a stony expression. "They're so pure. They're exactly the type of people that the Heart Snatchers are after."

Cloud nodded his head. The soft smile on his face changed to a stony appearance that matched his friend's. "You're right," he said, seeing things clearly. "We need to keep an eye on them. We can't risk their pure hearts being taken by the Heart Snatchers, especially if they hold one of the talismans."

"I think the girl's their most likely next target," said Lexaeus. "We should keep a close eye on her."

Professor Nooj successfully created another Daimon egg. The egg thirsted for pure hearts, which made the professor laugh, manically. He twirled around as the Daimon egg floated in the air.

The professor kept his back turned to his assistant. He waved his hand over the egg, smiling at its beauty. "Have you found a new target for me, Leblanc?" he asked, in a calm voice. "I don't need to remind you of your constant failures. Three times. In baseball, you should be out of here."

Leblanc nodded her head as she held her head down, in shame. Need he really have to rub that in. "I apologize once more, professor. I promise that I won't fail you again," she said, confidently. "This next target is a girl saving her first kiss for someone special. I strongly believe that her heart holds one of the talismans."

"It better," said Nooj, "otherwise, I might knock you out of the ball park."

* * *

Yuffie got out of work early that day and rushed back home. She got to work on cleaning the apartment that she now shared with Zack. After her parents were assigned to live in Brazil, Zack elected to stay and take care of her. He traded in his bachelor pad to move back home to watch over his sister.

She finished cleaning the furniture with the wood polisher. She got her elephant-shaped vacuum cleaner and began to clean up the carpet. She finished vacuuming the living room and her bedroom. Cutting off the power to the vacuum, she walked over towards her dresser where she had the only picture of Vincent there.

The picture was originally a class photo, but she cropped it down a few sizes so that it only showed her and Vincent. She stared into his dark eyes and smooth face, letting out a soft sigh.

"Kiss me, Vincent," she whispered. "I want you to kiss me." She pressed her pouty lips against the glass protecting the picture, kissing Vincent's picture. While her back was turned and the sound of her kissing the picture frame, the Daimon egg went through her window and hovered above the vacuum cleaner. The egg lowered towards the mechanical device, merging with it.

The vacuum exploded in darkness that caught Yuffie by surprise. She dropped the picture on her dresser and turned around to see her vacuum cleaner transform. A pair of legs emerged from it with a pair of arms following behind it. The elephant head transformed into a mask on top of a blue-skinned woman's head with the nozzles running over her one-piece.

The Daimon howled in laugher as an on/off switch appeared over her metallic one-piece suit. She pointed her gloved arm at the girl with a smile on her face. "I, Osouji, will take your heart, little girl! Your pure heart shall be mine!" The switch on her chest flipped on, revealing a black star. A beam fired from her chest and hit Yuffie on hers.

Yuffie screamed in pain as light gathered in front of her. The light formed her Pure Heart Crystal with her passing out on the ground. The Daimon snatched her heart, laughing as she looked down at the girl.

"You're heart is mine now, deary! See ya!"

Osouji jumped out of her bedroom window, landing on the roof of another apartment. She jumped over the many rooftops when she heard someone shout above her. She looked above another roof to see two figures standing against the twilight. The Daimon focused her eyesight and saw that it was Sailors Uranus and Neptune that were above her.

"I am the Sailor Soldier of the Earth and Air! I am Sailor Uranus!" declared the larger Sailor. "We won't allow you to get away with that girl's pure heart."

"I am the Sailor Soldier of the Deep Sea! I am Sailor Neptune!" shouted the blond, standing beside Uranus. "We will vanquish you and take the girl's heart with us!"

The Daimon began to laugh as she held up Heart Crystal. "I'd like to see you try and take it from me," she challenged.

Uranus and Neptune split up as they surrounded the Daimon from both sides.

She looked a little surprised by the boys' speed and grace, but remained her cool for the most part. At least she did until Sailor Uranus began to attack her with his heavy fists. Although, his massive size weighed him down, he made it up for his attack power. He was able to through in a few good blows, knocking the wind out of the Daimon.

Sailor Neptune took advantage of this moment as he leaped into the fray. His lighter size me him a faster opponent, but he was far from being weaker. He threw in a few blows with his legs and, effectively, knocked the crystal out from the Daimon's hands in the process.

Uranus reached up to grab it just as the Osouji leaped up to swat it out of his hands. In the process, the three of them lost Yuffie's crystal as they watched it float away from them. They all raced after her heart, trying to be the first to claim it when it disappeared from sight.

"No!" shouted the Daimon. "Mistress isn't going to like this. I must find that heart!" She jumped from the rooftop and went to searching the entire city if necessary for that heart.

Uranus and Neptune landed on the next roof, looking around for the crystal. "We have to find that girl's heart," said Uranus.

"But where do we start?" asked Neptune.

"Follow the Heart Snatcher," said Uranus. "That's our best bet."

* * *

Sora and Roxas dragged everyone along with them for the trip to Yuffie's apartment. Even Naminé deemed them worthy of her presence, skipping out on Tidus and Kairi's study session. They eventually made it to the apartment door, ready to begin the study session.

Squall looked over at the smaller brunet standing in front of the door, humming to himself. The gray-eyed boy felt his eyes twitch as he stared down, impatiently at the younger. "You going to knock, Sora?" asked the elder.

"Oh right!" Sora raised his arm to knock on the door.

The others waited outside with their books.

"This was a long walk," said Demyx. "Why do they live so far again?"

"Cause it's their parents' house," reminded Axel. "Zack moved back home to take care of Yuffie, remember?"

"Oh right."

Zexion rolled his eyes as he shifted the weight in his arms. Seeing how nobody else would carry them, Zexion carried the bulk of the textbooks with him. "I hope she answers soon," he said, softly. "These books are getting heavy."

"You shouldn't have brought so many," said Artemis.

Naminé shushed the cat before Zexion had a chance to. "It's for their exams," she said to him. "They all need to be ready for anything."

"Well put," said Zexion.

"Is she even home?" asked Luna.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I wonder." He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door wide open. "The door's open?" he said, confused. "Maybe she left it open for us? Hey Yuffie!" They all walked inside the apartment, feeling a strange aura around the inside of the place.

Sora turned the corner for Yuffie's bedroom to see if she was there. "Hey Yuffie! You're party guests are here!" He entered the room to see Yuffie on the ground with her eyes closed and the window destroyed. A sudden wave of panic raced through Sora as he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Yuffie!"

The others raced inside the self-proclaimed ninja's bedroom. They all began to panic as they saw her body and the broken window.

"You don't think?" said Demyx.

Luna and Artemis approached her body, shaking their heads. "Her heart's been taken," announced Luna. "The Heart Snatchers have been here."

* * *

Osouji raced across the road, kicking up a cloud of dust beneath her. She got her hose to work, searching for the crystal. "I can taste it!" she said to herself. "It's close. I'll find it in no time."

She continued to run down the road, where she felt that girl's heart.

"Damn machines. They can do anything nowadays."

* * *

Zexion pulled up the best grid he could, widening his search as much as possible to find Yuffie's heart. The boy shook his head as he realized there wasn't much he could do to find her heart. "This is the best I can do," he told everyone. "From what I gathered, her heart was just taken so the Daimon is close. I picked up the most likely areas where it'll be at with her heart."

"It sounds like you want us to split up," said Demyx.

Zexion nodded his head. "We have no other choice," he told everyone. "It maybe the only way we can find Yuffie's heart."

Roxas clenched his fists as the others placed Yuffie on her bed. He couldn't believe that the Heart Snatchers/Daimons/whatever they were attacked Yuffie. He wasn't going to let them get away with this, he promised that. "Let's get it done then!" said Roxas. "We have to save Yuffie."

They all nodded their heads as they prepared to leave when Yuffie picked herself up from her bed.

"Vincent, kiss me," said the girl. Her brown eyes were glazed over as she turned her head to find Squall at her bedside. She seemed almost zombie-like as she stared at the boy. "You're not Vincent," she told him. "I don't care though. Kiss me!"

She threw herself on Squall, trying to force her lips on his. The older boy's eyes widened in fear as he tired to push her off him. This was wrong in so many levels. There was a Man-Law for that. You don't kiss your best friend's younger sister.

"Get her off me!" shouted Squall.

Sora and Demyx tried to pull her off him, but it didn't prove effective. "Snap out of it, Yuffie!" said Sora. "Remember your dream? Your first kiss has to be special." He was trying his best to reach out to her. If he was going to do everything, he could. "You can't just give it to anyone."

She shook her head. "I don't care anymore!" she shouted. "Any kiss will do! Kiss me!"

Zexion stares at the girl with a curious expression. "Maybe just maybe. With her pure heart gone that always takes away her pure thoughts," he said to the cats. "Under better circumstances I might test this theory out, but I don't think we should now."

Roxas shook his head as he tried to push Yuffie off Squall. This was beyond horrible. The Daimon contaminated her purity when it stole her heart. That was beyond evil as far as he was concerned.

"Let's try something else!" Naminé waved her hands around with an icy, blue aura around it. "Sorry Yuffie, but this will sting!" The others released Yuffie as the blonde grabbed onto her bony shoulders and hurled her off Squall. The boy looked relieved as he fell back on the ground as Naminé released the blue magic to pin her down on her bed.

"It's my turn!" said Axel as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket. He waved the scroll around, creating a fiery aura around it. "Evil Spirits Begone!" He placed the scroll on Yuffie's forehead, binding the girl as Naminé released her from the blue magic. The two magic-users watched over Yuffie, while the others stared in awe. "You guys need to hurry and find her heart. Our magic won't keep her bound for long."

They all nodded their heads as they raced out of the apartment, following Zexion's directions.

* * *

The others split up to search the city, solo.

Sora ran down the road with Luna by his side. They searched everywhere they could for the Daimon and Yuffie's heart, but found nothing.

"Still no heart," said Sora as his wrist communicator began to beep. He flipped the lid open to hear Zexion's over the speaker. "What can I do for you, my friend?"

"The Daimon is closest to you," said Zexion. "Head five miles north, you should find it there. The rest of us will regroup with you there. Roxas is already on his way there."

Sora nodded his head. "Luna and I are on it!" They ran down the back roads until they reached the main road that would lead them straight to where Zexion told them to go. They were about to cross the street when they saw a motorcycle stop in front of them.

The driver took off his red helmet, revealing himself to be Riku. "I heard you needed a ride," he said, smiling. He handed Sora the helmet. "Hop on. We don't have much time."

"Thanks stranger!" said Sora as Riku raced off.

* * *

Axel and Naminé stood over Yuffie's bed, trying the best to keep her from freaking out on them, again. Their powers managed to hold her back this long, but they weren't sure how much longer they would last. Her lack of heart was too much even for their magic to handle.

The pressure was almost too much for them.

"Ours powers won't hold her back much longer," said Naminé.

Axel nodded his head. "We have to get her heart back," he said, "and soon."

* * *

Riku drove as fast as he could to the Daimon's location. According to Zexion, they had less then a mile left. The Daimon and Yuffie's heart was in a junkyard for some reason that was unknown to them.

They finally arrived outside of the junkyard to witness a massive explosion. The boys looked up to see three figures rising in the air. It turned out to be the Daimon with Yuffie's heart, locked in battle with the two new Sailors. Uranus and Neptune landed on a pile of cars, ready to take on the Heart Snatcher.

Riku stopped his car and locked the brake. He spun his head back, looking at Sora. "I think it's time for Sailor Moon to get involved in this," he said to the boy behind him. "You should transform."

"You go it." Sora hoped off the bike and dug through his pocket for his compact. They heard another crash above them, and when they went to look up, they saw the Keybearer racing towards the junkyard. "It looks like little brother's here too. I can't let him have all the fun now."

Sora held the Cosmic Heart Compact in the air, releasing the energy from it. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The top of the compact disappeared with the heart shaped crystal inside radiating with energy. He spun around in circles with hearts and blue fire dancing around him as blue and black ribbons formed his uniform. The Crescent Moon on his forehead shinned briefly before his tiara took form with a Crescent mark on top.

* * *

"Look out, Neptune!" shouted Uranus as he moved to another pile of cars.

The Sailor of the Deep Sea took his partner's advice, and successfully dodged the Daimon's attack. He jumped on another pile of cars with his arms raised in the air as a wave of water crashed over him. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune threw the blue orb at the Daimon, drowning her in water.

Osouji jumped to the next pile of cars, barely missing his attack. She opened the crack in her chest, laughing at the Sailors. "Maybe you'll like some of my other attachments!" Tiny bombs flew from her chest, exploding around the older Sailors.

Uranus and Neptune failed to miss the bulk of her attacks. The bombs exploded around them, knocking them down to the ground. Uranus tried to push himself on his feet as he slammed his fist into the ground. "Damnit!" he hissed. "She's faster then she looks."

"I can help with that!" A black robed figure landed in front of the Sailors. The Two Across Keyblade glistened in his hand as he reflected the sunlight over the blade. "We haven't really met yet. I am the Keybearer, a Keyblade Master and Guardian of the Earth and Moon. Nice to meet you, jerks."

Neptune laughed as he stared up at the hooded figure. "You shouldn't hold grudges, kid," he said with a false smile. "They have a tendency of getting you killed."

The Keybearer shrugged his shoulders as he stared down the Daimon. He could see Yuffie's heart in the greedy hands of the Daimon. He tightened his hold on the Keyblade as he raised it up in the air. "Don't worry about me," said the Master, smiling. "I'm cleaning up your mess after all."

The Keyblade Master leaped across the air, while his blade was covered in a golden aura of light. "Ars Arcanum!" His body spun around in the air as he released a series of harsh blows at the Heart Snatcher. She managed to dodge most of her attacks, but not even she was quick enough to avoid all of the Master's slashes.

Osouji's feet grinded against the dirt as she slid back. Dust flew up in the air as she clung onto the girl's heart. "This isn't over, brat," said the monster. "I'll finish you off yet."

The Keybearer held his Keyblade, taking a fighting stance. "Bring it on then!" he challenged.

"Save me some fun!" Standing between a massive pile of junk was none other then Sailor Moon. The brunet Sailor already had the Spiral Heart Moon Rod in his hands with the clothes of his Wisdom Form blowing in the breeze.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! You defiled a girl's heart, tainting her mind and turning her into a loose zombie! You ruined her dream of the perfect first kiss, and I won't allow you to get away with that! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Osouji hid the crystal within a secret compartment in her helmet. She slammed her fists together with her hands transforming into a vacuum nozzle. "So you say," she said, laughing. "I'll blow you all away before you get the chance to!" With that said, a fierce wind blew came from the nozzle and blew younger boys away. Sailor Moon landed on top of a car, while the Keybearer bashed his skull against a broken car window.

The Keybearer slid down to the ground, feeling a little hazy. His Keyblade disappeared into the air as he struggled to remain conscious. He couldn't forget what he was fighting for though. He couldn't forget about Yuffie. They had to save Yuffie's heart.

Sailor Moon hoped back on his feet, picking up his rod in the process. He got up, almost unscratched as he glared at the Daimon. Oh, how he was going to enjoy turning this bitch into moon dust. "It'll take more then that to keep me down!" he shouted at the Heart Snatcher. He raised his rod towards her, holding his rod up. "Moon Wisdom Shot!" Blue bullets fire from the crystal on the rod. They flew across the field, exploding all around the Daimon.

Osouji covered herself and the crystal as she withstood Sailor Moon's barrage of bullets. Not even the dust that got in her eyes bothered her as she took a fighting stance once more. She looked to her right and saw that the Keybearer was still down for the count, a smile formed on her face. She looked back to her left and saw that the other two Sailors were gone.

That couldn't be good.

"Up here!" The Daimon looked up to see Sailor Uranus above her. He had his palm open with a yellow orb of energy above it. "Let's see how you like this! Uranus World Shaking!" He threw the orb down at her with the ring around it spinning in circles. His attack crashed against her, throwing her to the nearest pile of cars.

Osouji took the girl's heart out of her helmet. She was going to make it out of this, and she had her bargaining chip. She knew what they all wanted. "I suggest you all leave now," suggested the Heart Snatcher, "or I'll have to break this poor girl's heart."

The Daimon held the girl's heart for them all to see, as she began to laugh manically. This got exactly what she wanted. The three Sailors stood still as they waited for the Daimon to move. She was about to flee when a red rose came down from the sky, slicing her hand and forced her to release the crystal.

Tuxedo Mask swooped in from a pile of cars. He quickly snatched Yuffie's heart just as the Daimon reached out for it. The masked hero saluted her as he dove towards another pile of cars. "Now Sailor Moon, use the rod!"

"Not a problem with me!" Sailor Moon held his rod in the air and began to twirl it around with the crystal in the heart blinking. He spun around in circles before he finally got down to his knees and held the rod as high as he could. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A storm of hearts flew from the rod before merging into a single heart. The giant, red heart crashed against the Daimon, transforming her back into a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum crashed on the ground with the Daimon egg falling out before splitting in half and a dark spirit flying out.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood beside each other, relieved that they could save Yuffie's heart. They were about to leave to check on the Keybearer when they saw Uranus and Neptune blocking their way. The older Sailors had their arms crossed over their chests as they released an intimidating aura around them.

"What do you want?" asked Sailor Moon, still holding his rod.

Neptune raised his arm, pointing at the crystal in Tuxedo's hand. "We want the pure heart," he said, simply. "We need it."

Uranus nodded his head as he stepped a few inches in front of his partner. His hands were clenched in a fist as he stared at the boys. "And we aren't afraid to fight you for it," he said as he squinted his eyes. "You won't get in the way of our mission."

"Your mission?" said Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Neptune raced towards Tuxedo Mask, swinging his face at the caped man. The silver haired man managed to dodge the blond's attack and kept the heart with him. Sailor Uranus jumped in the way, blocking Tuxedo Mask's escape route. He held his gloved arm in the air, gathering the yellow energy.

Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened as he realized how far they were willing to go to get the Pure Heart Crystal. Uranus released his attack, aiming it straight for Tuxedo Mask when Sailor Moon jumped in the way. He held the rod forward, screaming for all his might.

"Moon Cosmic Protection!" A heart shaped shield appeared in front of him. Sailor Moon's shield managed to neutralize Uranus' attack, saving them both from harm. It still didn't stop the two Sailors from trying though. They used their attacks together, testing their might against Sailor Moon's.

The Keybearer woke up just in time to see the fighting. It put a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn't stand seeing those he cared about being attacked by who should be their allies. They were all fighting to protect the Earth. Why did they have to be so stubborn?

The fighting had to stop. He couldn't allow Yuffie's heart to be hurt because of the fighting. He had to protect her heart. "I'll protect everyone's hearts!" he said to himself. "I'll protect every pure heart."

A bright flash of light appeared in front of him. He picked his head up with the hood falling off to show off his blond spikes and Crescent mark. He reached for the light when he felt time stop around him. The light was so warm and comforting that it made him almost happy that time stopped. However, he still had a job to do. He still had to save Yuffie's heart.

"If that is your wish." An armored figure appeared before the Keybearer. The figure appeared to be female by the way the dark armor formed against its body. The figure remained the Keybearer of King Ventus when he dueled him on the ruins on the Moon. "I give you my power, Prince Roxas. Soon, your training will begin. You'll be a true Master when I'm through with you."

"Who are you?" asked the Keybearer.

The armored figure turned around to leave as the boy took the light in his hands. "You may call me Lady Aqua," said the woman's voice. "I was a friend of your fathers. We fought together during the Keyblade War. Accept my power, Prince Roxas, and Oathkeeper will never let you down. Until we meet in person."

Aqua disappeared as time started up again. The light in the boy's hand transformed into a real Keyblade. The blade was silver with yellow and blue star for its teeth, the handle had a pair of angel wings around it with a heart at its center, and the keychain was a five-thalassa shells that were painted like a Paopu fruit, forming a star. He held onto his new Keyblade, Oathkeeper, with great pride. He raised the blade in the air, catching the attention of the others.

"Oathkeeper Power!"

Light exploded all around him as his black cloak was melted away by the light. His naked body spun around in circles with the Crescent Moon on his forehead and Earth symbols on his hands burning. The power exploded, giving him his same outfit, minus the cloak. His black vest was zipped up with a pair of gloves for his hands, tight leather pants, and black boots. His face was completely exposed with the Crescent Moon shining on his forehead.

The new and improved Keybearer grinned his boots to the ground, raising the Oathkeeper in the air. "I won't let you have that heart!" He flew up in the air as he pointed the Keyblade at the boys. Beams of light orbited around Oathkeeper as its Master gathered his energy. "Ragnarok!" The beams shot from the blade, one by one, and exploded around Uranus and Neptune. The two Sailors braced themselves for impact as the Master displayed his new powers to them.

Sailor Neptune broke free from the attack, jumping towards Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon once more. "We can't let you stop our mission." He held back the pain from the Keybearer's attack as he stretched his arm out. He managed to sneak the heart away from Tuxedo Mask as he jumped towards the nearest pile of cars. The Sailor stared into the heart then frowned as he saw that it wasn't the one they were looking for. "No! This one doesn't have any power either. It's just the pure heart of a normal girl."

Sailor Moon jumped Neptune from behind, take the heart with him. When he jumped again, he landed between the two Sailors as he did his best to shield the pure heart. "Leave us alone then!" he said. "We wouldn't let you take this heart even if it was the one you were looking for. So, go away you big jerks!"

Uranus and Neptune listened to the by, for once. They jumped on top of another pile of cars before disappearing into the sunset.

The Keybearer walked towards his brother with his new Keyblade at his side. The boy was panting for air as his brother stared at his more revealing attire.

"Nice fashion choice," said Sailor Moon. "I'm sure Catzi would approve too."

The blond began to laugh at his brother as he remembered their battle with the Negamoon. Catzi called his outfit fashionable, while she just plain trashed talked the Sailor's outfit. "Shut up." He looked at the Keyblade and admired his new powers. He, honestly, couldn't wait to train with Lady Aqua now. A true Master training him. He was excited.

"Sailor Moon!"

Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter finally made it to the battlefield, a few minutes too late. The others were hover happy to see that they managed to save Yuffie's heart from the Heart Snatcher. They weren't exactly sure if they should share the details about with their battle with the others Sailors though.

They would just have to wait on that. Wait until they were positive that they couldn't be trusted. Whatever their mission was, Uranus and Neptune were apparently ready to give up their lives for it.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune watched as the others left the junkyard. The boys ran out of there with the girl's heart, ready to return it to her. Neptune took a seat on junked car, watching them as they left.

"I'm kind of glad her heart didn't have any power," he said to Uranus. "Such a pure heart. She deserves to live out her dream."

The larger man remained still as he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't allow Neptune to forget their sacred mission. "What about the ones who'll have the talismans?" said Uranus. "Will you be willing to sacrifice them? If it was someone you cared about, are you willing to give up their lives to save the billions living on this planet? If that brunet boy you like has a talisman, will you be willing to give him up to save others?"

Neptune looked down, hiding his face under his collar. "Can you?" he said back. "What if that little boy you're crushing on has one of the talismans too, can you live with taking his heart? Can you live knowing that his heart is gone and he'll be a heartless zombie for the rest of his life?"

The shocked look on the larger man's face was almost priceless to the blond. Sailor Neptune stood up on his feet, leaning towards his face with his lips hovering over his ear. "If it means the fate of everyone else on the planet, I will give him up. Even if it means giving up mine." He held his fury back as he continued to hover over his partner. "I haven't forgotten our duty, our mission, Uranus."

Uranus nodded his head. "And I'd do the same," he said to him. He turned around so that they were standing beside each other. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll make us some dinner."

* * *

Roxas leaned over Yuffie with her heart in his hands. He carefully guided Yuffie's heart back inside of her, while Axel and Naminé released her from their magic. They all stood back and watched as the girl opened her eyes.

Yuffie shot up from her bed, panting for the air. The others sighed in relief as they welcomed her back to the living. Yuffie began to laugh; surprised by everyone at how strange they were acting.

"I'm just grateful I didn't get kissed," said Squall as he walked into the kitchen for some water.

Sora took a seat on the edge of Yuffie's bed with a serious look on his face. "You need to be very careful with kissing, young lady," he said, smiling. "Did you guys know that in 1500's that Italy had a strict law that if you kissed someone on the lips then you must be married to them?"

Demyx started to laugh as he fell back on the floor laughing. "Then what would they do with you and Riku?" he asked, trying to breathe. "I don't think Italy was big on boy love, not with the Catholic Church there. You two would've been hanged or burned at the stake."

"Not cool, Demyx," said Sora. "Did you forget most of us are gay?"

Zexion shook his head as he picked up his stack of books from the floor. "Well, I say its time to get to studying. We lost valuable time that we need to make up for," he said to the others.

"You're kidding right?" asked Axel. "After everything that's happened today, you still want to study?"

"We have to pass exams," said Zexion.

Sora snuck out of Yuffie's bedroom and wandered into the living room. He stared out into the balcony to find Riku standing outside. A smile formed on his face as he opened the sliding door to join Riku outside.

Riku turned his head to the side as his lover stood beside him. He draped around over the brunet's shoulder as the moonlight shinned over their skin.

"What you doing out here by yourself, cowboy?" asked Sora as he rested his head against Riku's chest. "I'm glad we were able to save Yuffie's dream. She's a good kid. She deserves to have that momentous first kiss."

"I agree," said Riku.

Sora smiled as he looked up to his silver haired boyfriend. Riku looks back at him with a smile on their face. They slowly begin to inch closer towards each other when Sora suddenly stops.

Sora pulled his lips back a bit. He bit down on them as he looked back at Riku with a red tint on his face and his blue-eyes glistening against the stars. "Hey Riku, do you remember our first kiss like I do?" he asked.

Riku suddenly got paler, if that were possible. It looked like he was also at a lose for words as he inched away from Sora. There was no way he could really tell the boy that he forgot their first kiss. How was he going to play this one off?

Sora immediately knew something was wrong. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the teal-eyed man. Oh, how he was pissed. "You forgot, didn't you?" shouted Sora. "How could you forget out first kiss? You were dying in my arms! Do you even remember when I kissed your cheek after Peggy did that painting of us?"

Riku grabbed onto the railing, bracing himself in case he pushed him off. He looked up to the sky, praying for some kind of distraction. "Oh! Look at the Moon, Sora. Doesn't it look beautiful?" he asked, hoping it would work.

"That's not going to work," said Sora. "You're in trouble now, buster."

Riku tried to pull off a cheerful laugh as he pulled Sora into a tighter hug. The boy pushed him away and walked back into the apartment to study with the others. A sigh escaped Riku, as he was grateful for not being pushed off the roof. However, he knew he wasn't going to be getting any for a while.

* * *

END! On the next chapter, love is in the air. Axel and Demyx's band get a gig for a town festival celebrating love. When Tidus and Kairi compete in the best couple competition, sparks flare as Leblanc sends the latest Heart Snatcher after the couple. Lexaeus and Cloud sneak their way into the competition to track the latest targets with a jealous Zexion and confused Demyx making their apperance as well. How will things end in this orgy of love? Find out in **Love Bug!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter is complete. I'm sleepy now. Hope you like this one. Read and review.**

**Love Bug:**

Professor Nooj swirled the latest Daimon pod in a glass vial. He laughed to himself as he gazed into the large blob in the pink liquid. "My beautiful Daimon," he said to the pod. "Oh, how I love giving you life. Soon you'll snatch me lots of pretty hearts, and hopefully one will lead me to the Purity Force."

Red starlights appeared behind the professor. Leblanc stood behind the man with her arms crossed over her chest. Nooj didn't pay attention to her presence as he poured the contents of the vial into a larger beaker. The small pod expanded as he poured another liquid in their with the glass breaking as a new Daimon egg floated in front of him.

The professor turned his head back, finally heading his assistant's presence. "Back already, Leblanc?" he said, sarcastically. "I'm assuming you've found a new target for us."

"Two actually," said his assistant. "I found two pure hearts waiting to be taken. One of them, if not both, is bound to have one of the talismans."

Laughter filled the professor as he turned his back on his assistant. He brushed his large dreadlocks back over his shoulder. "I wonder how many more eggs you'll waste before capturing a talisman for me," he said, laughing. He faced her once more, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Better question. When will you get rid of the Sailor Soldiers? With them gone, nobody would oppose the Bureau."

Leblanc nodded her head as she approached Nooj. "I'll take care of the Sailor Soldiers, sir," she said, confidently. She shrugged off her labcoat, letting it fall to her feet as she revealed herself in her red dress. "I'll personally oversee this mission. The Sailors won't survive against my magic."

"If you say so, Leblanc," said the professor.

The Daimon egg disappeared through one of the open pipes, to the surface. Leblanc smiled softly as she teleported behind the egg.

*~*

Class was over and somehow Sora managed to survive another brutal assault from Ms. Haruna. It amazed him how this woman wasn't getting any nicer. It's not like she was getting any younger. Who knows, it might help her snag a man if she was nicer with a student. Good karma points might help.

However, that wasn't why Sora was in such a strange predicament. The brunet slung his bag over his shoulder, standing by a near empty, ass-smelling alley. Before class let out, the annoying Tidus asked him if he could meet him by the alley for a talk. Sora wasn't exactly sure why Tidus needed to talk to him instead of Wakka, but he was willing to humor his friend.

"Sora!"

The boy was about to turn around when he felt a hand pull him into the alley. He yelped out in shock, but was silenced when a spiky haired blond placed his hand over his lips. It took everything he had not to bite Tidus' hand.

That was another thing that bothered him. Why did every blond he knows had spiky hair? Tidus, Roxas, Demyx, Cloud, Zell, and King Ventus all had spiky hair. Even that Seifer guy that Squall could not stand, his hair was somewhat spiky, not really though.

Tidus pulled him further into the alley with his hand still over Sora's mouth. Once he felt that they were far enough, Tidus released him and straightened out his uniform in the process. "Thanks for meeting me here, Sora," said the blond. "I know you could be doing anything else but this and since we're not that close and–"

Sora placed his hands over his friend's shoulder to calm him down. Tidus did have a tendency to blabber when he was nervous. "Get to the point, please Tidus," said the brunet. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Tidus calmed himself down and nodded his head. "Okay, thank you, Sora," he said, again. "Actually, I'm worried about Kairi." That got an immediate reaction from Sora. The grip the boy had on him, tightened as panic rose up in his chest. What could be wrong with Kairi? Sora just saw her today and she was fine. Did Tidus, her boyfriend, know something Sora, her best friend, didn't?

Tidus took a few steps back with his tanned hand on his face. "You see…I think that Kairi is hiding something from me," he said, softly. "I think…I think that she might have another boyfriend."

It couldn't be helped. Sora busted out laughing as he nearly fell on the concrete as he rolled around laughing. It was priceless. Kairi honestly cheating on him. Come on. The girl was faithful even when she was with the very evil Nephrite.

"Stop it, Sora!" said Tidus. "I'm serious." He dug through his backpack and pulled out a lunchbox. "I've made her favorite, fried shrimp, all year! I've carried her books. I helped her with her homework. I walked her home. I did everything a good boyfriend should do for his girl. That was my labor of love. I did everything for her, and…and she's gone and found a new guy! I love her so much that…I couldn't live if she did that."

Sora shook his head as he slapped his friend across the face. "Quit being an idiot, Tidus," he said, bluntly. It was a good thing Sora and Tidus were fairly close otherwise he might not have gotten away with that slap. "How about I do this, I'll go check up on Kairi and see what's going on. We'll have some girl-talk then I'll report back to you and tell you what's going on."

Tidus smiled as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Thank you, Sora," he said. "You're a true friend."

*~*

Sora made it to Kairi's apartment in a flash. Her mother was at their jewelry store on the first floor so she let the boy in with no problem. When she questioned him about Naminé, he said that he was probably doing an art thing with Roxas. That was what the two normally did, lately. They were all about art.

The brunet entered Kairi's bedroom. Apparently, she had just gotten back from school since she was in her uniform still. Her blue skirt shifted in the wind as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Whatcha doin here, Sora?" asked the red head. She brushed her long, red hair out of her face as she gave the boy a quick hug. The two quickly took a seat on her full sized bed with pink covers. "You guys not studying today?"

"Nope!" said the boy. "We're taking the day off. Actually, I wanted to check up on you and Tidus. He's been kind of bugging lately. Is everything alright with you two?"

That got a frown from Kairi. The girl leaned her head down, brushing her hair back over her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted. A tear fell from her face without either one noticing it. "I'm really scared that there's something wrong with him. I think he might have another girlfriend."

Oh, boy did she have it wrong. Her response made Sora bust out laughing once more. His abs were already sore from when Tidus suggested that Kairi had another man, but this. Oh, this was too much for him. Like Tidus would cheat on her, or like he could get another girl in the first place. He might be kind of hot, but he was too geeky for his own good.

Kairi didn't like that he was laughing at her pain though. She snapped at her friend and punched him in the stomach. "You're so mean, Sora!" she said, holding back her rage. "I can't believe you're laughing at me."

Sora didn't even feel the pain from her punch. He was just laughing too hard. "You're not…serious, Kai! HAHA! Tidus wouldn't cheat on you," he said, still laughing. "He likes you too much. He's dangerously in love with you. I'm sure he would kill someone if you ask him too."

"Yeah," said Kairi, "he is pretty sweet…I just wish I knew what was wrong with him."

Sora stopped laughing as he took a closer look at his friend. He was out of his league here. Not that he was an expert on romance or anything, but this was beyond anything he's dealt with. He needed an expert in this department.

He needed to consult the love doctor!

*~*

That's how Sora found himself in Axel's bedroom.

The spiky, red head listened to every word that Sora had to say. They were lying down on his floor with a cup of tea in their hands as Sora explained Kairi and Tidus' situation. It didn't take too long before Axel had the answers to their predicament.

"It's elementary my dear, Watson," he said, calmly. "They're just unsure of the other's affection. Luckily, for you, I have the answer to their situation. This will help them to be sure of one another's feelings." He rolled over to the other side of his room, dirtying up his Catholic school uniform, and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out a flyer and held it up to Sora.

Sora took the flyer and gave it a once over. His eyes lit up as he realized what the older boy was planning. "Lover's Park!" he said, excited. "They're finally opening it up."

"Yup! And guess who'll be playing there?" said Axel. "Of course, we had to change the band's name to The Scouts, but it's a major gig." He shook his head. He was forgetting what he was supposed to be talking about. "Anyways. They're holding a couple's contest called an Affection Contest to test the strength of a couple's love for each other, and the winners get to light up the World's Heart. So all we have to do is get Tidus and Kairi to sign up and that will prove their affection for one another!"

Sora began to laugh. "You really are the Love Doctor," he said, jokingly. "You even got my brother to take you back, and now you're going to save Kairi and Tidus' relationship. Remind me to call you next time Riku and I have a bad fight." His eyes lit up once more at the mention of his boyfriend. "Hey! Riku and I can compete too."

Axel swatted Sora in the back of the head. "Don't be an idiot!" he shouted. "If you and Riku get involved in the contest then it'll completely defeat the whole point! Kairi and Tidus have to win at all costs! It's the only way to save their love. You need to take them to sign up at the park as soon as possible!"

*~*

"We have to hurry!" shouted Sora.

He rushed up the steps to Lover's Park with Tidus and Kairi following behind him. He still didn't tell them why he brought them here. That was supposed to be a surprise just like Axel instructed him to keep it.

Sora ran up to the top of the steps, ready to present the park to his friends when he noticed the roped off sign. How disappointing was that. The park was already closed so there was no one at the registration booths.

"Damnit!" he shouted. Sora stomped his feet into the ground, howling in defeat. There was no way that he could get them registered by tomorrow since that was the actual competition. His friends were doomed. He failed his mission!

Tidus and Kairi finally made it to the top of the steps surprised that Sora actually dragged him all the way out there. Kairi brushed her hair to the side as she approached her screaming friend. "What's the matter with you, Sora?" she asked, softly. "Did you want to sign you and Riku up?"

Sora shook his head as he slumped to his knees. "I was trying to sign you two up so that you would be sure of your love for one another," he said. There was no point in hiding the plan now. "We thought it would help you get over your cheating suspicions and paranoia. Its obvious you two are blindly in love with each other."

"Oh, Sora," said Kairi as her face heated up. "Umm…I already signed us up."

"What!" shouted Tidus and Sora.

Kairi pulled out a ticket from her pocket, showing it to the both of them. Tidus began to laugh as he saw the ticket. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, laughing. He went through his pocket and pulled out an identical ticket. "I signed us up too, but it I thought you would say no."

"I thought you would too," admitted Kairi.

Sora sighed. So he didn't fail after all. Looks like they just might get their happily ever after.

*~*

Tidus threw off his shirt and jeans then went through his dresser for his pajamas. "I need to get plenty of rest," he said to himself. He pulled out a pair of blue pajamas and put them on as he jumped on top of his twin-sized bed.

There wasn't much in his room. A few posters on his walls, a desk to do his work, a bed, a Blitzball, and a dresser. Tidus didn't really need much. He was a fairly simple guy.

On the desk though, was the outfit he planned on wearing. A yellow jacket, black pants, and a white button up. All of it was freshly ironed and ready to go. He would look very presentable at the competition.

"I have to win this competition for Kairi," he said. "I can't let her down."

*~*

Leblanc entered the park with the Daimon egg in her hand. She flied around the empty park, looking for the perfect spot to hatch the egg. "What a loving environment," she said with a falsely amused tone. "I cannot wait till the Heart Snatcher takes their hearts."

She arrived to the podium where the World's Heart was standing on. The Magus waved her arm, releasing the egg from her grip. The egg merged with the heart, contaminating it with a surge of negative energy.

"Nooj will be so proud of me," she said, smiling.

*~*

The next morning, the park was finally opened to the public. Within a few short hours, the place was flooded with people. Somewhere couples who were participating in the contest, while most were the crowd that wanted to bask in the beauty of Lover's Park.

Food stands were opened to feed the hungry crowd with balloons and flowers all over the place. There were a few game stands already open where couples competed in to win their sweetie a stuffed animal. The poor guys who were roped into that one were suffering the consequences as they failed at the simple game.

Lexaeus and Cloud found their way into the park. They were going to be "normal" for today. They even dressed the part. Lexaeus wore a black coat over his brown button up and jeans, while Cloud wore a blue coat over his green t-shirt and jeans. They just wanted to embrace the love, watch a good show, and listen to good music.

However, things were never that simple. As soon as they entered the park, they felt a surge of dark energy course through their veins.

"There's something evil in this park," said Lexaeus.

Cloud nodded his head. "I can feel it too," he said, softly. "The Heart Snatchers are here."

Lexaeus fixed the black coat he was wearing as he stared at the World's Heart. He could feel a great amount of dark energy from there. "We need to keep an open eye," he said to his partner. "We might be in store for a major battle."

"I agree," said Cloud. He turned his head to the side, looking at the registration counter. "I was so looking forward to our day off too."

*~*

The stage was all lit up for them.

The band was all dressed up for the show, ready to perform. Axel was standing at the lead with a microphone at hand, while Zell was at guitar and Demyx on bass were by the red head's side. At the very back, but still very noticeable was the beautiful Tifa Lockhart at the drums.

"Hello there everyone," said Axel. "We're The Scouts, and we're here to sing a few songs about love in honor of Lover's Park. This song is called Thunder, and I dedicate it to someone very special to me." He winked over at the audience where Roxas was standing with Sora, Zexion, Squall, and Naminé.

Zell strummed a chord, while Tifa warmed up with a soft beat. Axel signaled Demyx to get started.

"Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go. Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa). Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried."

"I tried to read between the lines. I tired to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation for what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out."

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my Thunder, and I said your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my Thunder. So bring on the rain, and bring on the Thunder."

*~*

Roxas threw his arms around Axel as soon as they got off the stage. The red head was a little surprised by the sudden flare of affection, but it was worth it though.

"You guys rocked!" cheered Sora.

"From the lips of our adoring fan," laughed Tifa. She dropped her arm on top of Squall's shoulder, forcing him down a few inches. "So what did you think, Mr. Lonewolf?"

Squall laughed as he pushed Tifa off him. "You guys were good," he said, smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The pale faced, blond-haired announcer took the stage with a mic in his hand. He fixed the tie on his white tuxedo as he approached the stage. "Let's give another round of applause to The Scouts for their incredible performance!" The crowd erupted in cheers, making the band blush. "Onto the main even though. The Affection Contest will start in five minutes, so any last minute sign ins had better sign up now before it's too late! Now, will those contestants who've already signed up please come to the stage."

Tidus and Kairi were amongst the group to step on the stage, once Tifa's drums were cleared off. The crowd erupted in more applause as they cheered for the couples on stage. Sora and friends were possibly the loudest as they cheered for their friends.

Zexion clapped for his friends as they took the stage. "I'm really hoping that they win," he said to the others. "I think they really deserve it."

"Me too!" said Naminé.

"What are they doing?" said Axel. They all turned their heads to the side as they saw Lexaeus and Cloud step on the stage, ever so perfectly. They took the stage, looking like the contest meant nothing, which made Axel's eye twitch. "Damn! They can't win."

Zexion took it particularly to the heart as he saw Lexaeus with Cloud. Not that he was willing to admit it, but he did have a crush on the big guy. He clenched his fists together as jealously took over. He couldn't believe that him and Cloud were together.

He grabbed Demyx's arm and dragged him towards the registration table. "You're coming with me," he said to the blond, simply.

Axel shook his head as he watched the boys go. "No!" he shouted. "You're ruining the plan. Zexion! Zexion!"

"Leave him," said Squall. He stood beside Axel with his arms crossed over his black, denim jacket. He looked over at the stage, focusing his eyes on Cloud. Something was telling him that those two were up to something, but they weren't trying to win the contest. They were plotting something bigger, but Zexion failed to realize that. "He's got some issues to work out," he told the others.

*~*

Confetti streamed from the stage as the announcer raised his hands up to silence the crowd. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, the Affection Contest can being! Give a round of applause to all these wonderful couples!" The crowd applauded once more.

However, standing in the far distance, Leblanc was waiting for the contest to end so she could claim the pure hearts.

"For the first round," said the announcer, "we'll test the purity of the couple's heart and their bond for one another. In this round, the male partner will have to identify his partner's hand behind these doors!" He pointed at series of purple and white door with hearts decorating them. He looked at the couples and realized that something was wrong as he looked at the two male couples. "Well, it appears we have two pairs of alternative couples folks! Isn't that sweet. Well, I suppose you two will just have to choose who'll go behind the door and who'll stay behind."

Cloud followed the women as they went behind, while Demyx and Zexion debated who should go. It was almost unanimously decided that Demyx should go behind the door, especially with the dark look that Zexion had in his face. The blond ran behind the door and picked one to stick his hand out of.

The first round began and the couples found their partner's hand.

Lexaeus easily spotted out Cloud's delicate hand from the crowd of hands. The announcer approached Lexaeus and tried to get him to spit out the name of his partner, only to receive a cold response. "That's personal," said Lexaeus. "Why must you know?"

The announcer looked shocked as he stared up at the large man. "Come on guy, just tell us. My bosses' will get mad at me if you don't cooperate."

Lexaeus sighed as he finally caved. "Cloud Strife." The door opened with Cloud stepping out with a faint smile on his face.

The crowd applauded them, even the others had to give it up for them.

Zexion was next to find Demyx's hand. The lilac-haired boy gave Lexaeus and Cloud a brief, cold stare before walking to the other end of the stage with Demyx.

Cloud noticed and elbowed the big guy in the side. "Looks like someone is jealous by us," he said, laughing. Lexaeus merely smirked as he avoided the boy's gaze. Another smile peeled from Cloud's face. The big guy was possibly just as stubborn as Zexion.

Tidus, however, was having a much harder time trying to find Kairi's hand.

He was torn between two hands that looked almost exactly like hers. The boy tried his best to remember anything at all that could distinguish the two. That's when it dawned on him. Kairi had a bunny band-aid on her left ring finger. He looked at the hands against and found a bunny band-aid on the left ring finger.

"This is Kairi's hand!" he said to the announcer as he took the hand. "She has a band-aid on her left hand!"

"I'm not Kairi," said the hand's owner.

Tidus' eyes lit up in shock. He got it wrong. He got it wrong! The door beside him opened as Kairi walked out in her pink dress. Tidus sighed as he slumped his shoulders and head.

He failed!

Kairi sighed as looked at Tidus. "I had that band-aid on four week ago," she said, laughing to herself. "Well, at least he notices these things."

On the other end of the stage, Cloud smirked as he watched Tidus' fail. "The poor guy," he said to Lexaeus, "he really wants to win. He really cares about his girl."

Lexaeus agreed as a soft smile formed on his face. "He must be the Heart Snatcher's next target," he realized. "We can't let his heart fall into the wrong hands."

*~*

The third round was here.

It turned out to be a romantic duet for the couples.

"Oh how I love you Kairi!" snag Tidus. "I love you with all my heart. Oh baby!"

Kairi shook her head as her face turned as red as her hair. "Those aren't the words, Tidus!" she said, trying not to laugh. "Please just sing the words."

Cloud continued to laugh as he stared at the couple. "They're the ones who deserve to win this," he said to Lexaeus.

*~*

The final round was a confession of their affection for one another, and the audience was the judges.

Of course, Lexaeus and Cloud were in the lead with Zexion and Demyx tied for second with Tidus and Kairi. Axel was growing frustrated that his own friends were getting in the way of his master plan, but Zexion still wasn't letting up with this.

The announcer handed Lexaeus and Cloud a microphone to speak. However, surprising everyone, Lexaeus refused to take the mic.

"We have to resign," said Lexaeus. Everyone gasped amongst themselves as they heard the young man speak so calmly.

"We entered this contest as a joke," said Cloud. "We didn't mean to offend those who entered this contest honestly." He glanced towards Kairi and Tidus, possibly the most honest couple around.

Lexaeus nodded his head, agreeing with the blond. "We have no other choice but to step out in the name of love," he said to the audience. "This is contest of love and we made it a joke. We apologize to all of you for insulting your contest. We want a couple who openly and honestly loves each other to win because it is love that will save this world." He turned his head to briefly look into Zexion's eyes. At that moment, Zexion realized that they weren't an item. It was all just a joke. "Good luck to the remaining contestants."

With that said, Lexaeus took Cloud's arm and the two walked off the stage as the crowd applauded their selfless act.

Sora wiped away a teary eye. "Who knew Lexaeus was such a romantic," he said, trying to hold back tears. At that moment, he wished that Riku was here, instead of class. He really wanted to snuggle up with his boyfriend at the moment.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him say," said Axel. Roxas elbowed his boyfriend to get him to shut up.

The announcer wiped away a tear from his eye. "Well, I guess we move onto the next couple." He stepped towards Zexion and Demyx, handing them the microphone. "What do you two have to say about each other?"

Demyx took the mic and pointed it at Zexion. There was no way that Zexion could keep going after that. Demyx didn't care for this wacky plan of his; it was almost as bad as Sora's plans. There was no way that Zexion could keep going without a guilty conscious eating away at him.

Zexion looked at Demyx briefly with the blond nodding his head. Oh, how the lilac haired boy hated himself at the moment. He should've never dragged his friend into this.

"We resign too," said Zexion. He ran off the stage, brushing his hair to cover the shame on his face. Demyx handed the announcer back the mic and rushed to help his friend.

"Okay then," said the announcer. He finished with the others couples then made it to Tidus and Kairi to see what they had to say.

Tidus coughed softly as he took the mic. He walked towards Kairi, but ended up tripping on one of the wires. The crowd laughed at him, but the boy got back on his feet. He felt embarrassed about what happened, but he still had something to say and he was going to say it!

"I know I don't deserve you, Kai," he said, calmly. "I know you could've chose any other guy in the world, but you chose me. I love you, Kairi. You're my favorite red head. I love the way you laugh, smile, cry, sneeze, and eat. I just love everything about you. I'm a goofball I know, and it can be embarrassing sometimes, but I'm grateful that you still stay by my side."

Kairi's eyes began to lit up in tears as she listened to what he was saying. "Oh Tidus," she whispered.

"I love you, Kairi!" he said, again. "You mean so much to me. I just plain love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Tidus." Kairi rushed towards him and threw her arms around him.

The crowd cried along with the girl then roared with thunderous applause.

The announcer took his microphone back as he prepared to make the final announcement. "Well, it seems the audience has spoken!" he said, cheerfully. "The winners of the Affection Contest are Tidus and Kairi!"

More applause filled the air as the two were taken the World's Heart. They both wore a smile on their faces as they approached the heart. They placed their hands on the heart when it exploded with a surge of dark energy.

The crowd screamed and panicked, while Tidus and Kairi were pushed back by the force of the energy. The heart began to transform into a woman in a black suit with a yellow heart over her chest, messy red hair, a black star on her cheek, and a purple heart on her hair. The Daimon's yellow eyes flashed as she stared at the terrified Kairi and Tidus.

"Dieheart is here!" shouted the Heart Snatcher. "Your hearts will be mine!" A black beam fired from the star on her cheek. Tidus threw himself in the way to protect his girlfriend, but the beam pierced through him and hit Kairi as well. The couple screamed in horror as light gathered in front of their chest before they both collapsed on the ground.

The light transformed, forming their Pure Heart Crystals.

*~*

Tifa and Zell ran off somewhere in the chaos with Naminé.

Meanwhile, Sora and the others hid behind one of the food stands with their transformation items. They saw Kairi and Tidus have their hearts extracted before their eyes, and didn't like it one bit.

"Its time to suit up," said Sora. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Oathkeeper Power!"

*~*

Behind another tree, Demyx handed Zexion a napkin to wipe his tears away. They hadn't quite realized what was going on yet, but they did hear the screaming. Zexion spent most of the time talking about how much of a jerk he was, and how he shouldn't have been jealous of Cloud and Lexaeus.

Demyx agreed. The boy didn't have the right to be jealous. Most of all, he didn't care for Demyx using him like that. At least, not without a day's notice. "It's not like he knows how you feel," said the blond. "The big guy barely knows you exist."

"Thank Demy," said Zexion. He glared at the boy with his red/purple eyes. "That made me feel so much better." He smacked his head against the tree behind him. He wondered for such a smart guy, he was so easily jealous. "I think I really like him. I just feel so strange around him…"

"Sorry," said Demyx. He really had to cut Zexion off there. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him confessing how much he liked that guy. He picked his head up and noticed the Daimon hovering over Kairi and Tidus' body. It looks like they missed more then they thought. "We need to transform."

Zexion picked his head up, watching the battle about to begin. "Damnit," he hissed. He pulled out his Planet Wand and held up in the air. "Mercury Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

*~*

Dieheart approached the hearts of Kairi and Tidus' when the Sailors and Keybearer jumped in between her and the hearts. The Daimon hissed as she flew away from the meddlesome Sailors.

"You'd better back off if you know what's good for you!" said Sailor Moon. "We are the champions of love and justice. We stand for all that is good in this world! You will not leave with the pure hearts of this loving couple. We are the Sailor Soldiers!"

"Pretty speeches won't save your lives." Leblanc appeared above the Sailors then disappeared in the blink of the eye. She reappeared beside the Heart Snatcher with her pink lips curled into an evil smile. "You foolish Sailors have intervened for the last time. This time its personal!"

The Daimon laughed as the heart on her chest began to glow. The boys were surprised when a group of gorgeous looking men in tuxedos appeared in front of them. The men approached the Sailors, offering them each a dance. The Sailors were unable to refuse as they stared into the hypnotic gaze of each of the mystery men.

The last man held his hand out to a blushing Sailor Mercury. "Will you dance with me?" he asked the Sailor.

Mercury was about to take the monster's hand when two memories flashed in his mind. The first was of Eternal Sailor Uranus saving him from Emerald's dragon form then of Lexaeus taking his hand to kiss. There was no way he was in love with two men now. What was wrong with him?

The boy shook his head as he stepped away from the gorgeous man. "Not a chance, creep!" he shouted as he raised his arms in the air. "Mercury Shine Aqua–"

The man laughed as he transformed into a skeletal beast. Tentacles flailed around his body, wrapping around the Sailor's throat, arms, and legs. Mercury tried to fight his way free, but the monster electrocuted him forcing him to remain silent.

The other Sailors shared the same fate as their dance partners transformed into hideous monsters as well.

Dieheart flew towards the couple's hearts and snatched them up, while the Sailors failed to fight their way to freedom. The Daimon and Leblanc laughed as they watched the Sailors scream in pain.

"It's not over yet!"

The Daimon and Leblanc turned their heads to the side and saw two figures in the distance. The figures raced over towards them, revealing themselves to be Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"We're the protector of the pure hearts of the world!" shouted Uranus. "I stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Uranus." He held his arm up in the air, clenching a fist with a surge of energy forming in it. He spread his fingers apart with a yellow orb forming in his hand. "Uranus World Shaking!" The Sailor threw the orb at the monsters that the Daimon created, freeing the others from their trap.

"We won't allow you to leave with those precious hearts!" said Neptune. "I stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Neptune." A wave of water crashed around him as he held both arms up in the air. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The water formed an orb above him, which he released at the Daimon.

Dieheart screamed in pain as she was forced to release the couple's hearts. She flew back towards the podium where the World's Heart once stood on. Above her, Leblanc showed the Sailors a dark scowl as she floated towards Uranus and Neptune.

The professor's assistant held an arm up in the air with a series of dark clouds forming above her. "How dare you intervene!" she shouted. "You miserable brats do not have the power to stop me. I am Leblanc, a master of magic."

"We don't care who you are, hag!" shouted Uranus. "We'll stop you and the Heart Snatchers before you can get your hands on the talismans!"

"So you think!"

A bolt of lighting crashed in front of the boys as she disappeared. The Sailors jumped back, narrowly dodging her attack.

Neptune caught the two hearts before they floated two far away and examined them for himself. A sigh escaped him as he shook his head. "Neither one is a talisman," he said, as he got back on his feet. He threw the Pure Heart Crystals back to their owners with a smile on his face. "Take care of each other," he said, softly.

Kairi and Tidus' face warmed up once their hearts were returned to them.

Dieheart got back on her feet, ready to attack them again. "I'll get you brats back!" said the Daimon. "I'll destroy your hearts! I'll wreck your hearts!"

"I'm not giving you that chance!" Sailor Moon held his rod up in the air as he twirled it around. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

*~*

Once the battle was over and the Daimon was destroyed, things returned to normal.

Tidus and Kairi were in front of the World's Heart. They lit it up for everyone at the park to see. The crowd erupted in applause at they gazed at the beautiful, pink heart glowing in front of them.

Sora screamed the loudest for his friends as he waved at them from his spot on the ground. He was about to race towards them when he felt a pair of hands hold onto his waist. When he turned his head back to look, he saw that it was Riku that was holding onto him.

"What did I miss?" asked Riku.

Sora began to laugh as he leaned towards his boyfriend's lips, kissing them softly. "You missed a lot," he said, smiling.

*~*

Zexion sat on a tree root with Roxas, Naminé, and Squall. A sigh escaped the boy as he stared over towards Kairi and Tidus. "I wish I could get a guy like that," he said, softly. He turned his head to the side, noticing Lexaeus and Cloud watching the heart light up.

*~*

The band returned to the stage for their last performance of the day.

Tifa slammed on her drums as the others got started to perform with Axel leading the vocals.

"You have my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart. May be in magazines, but you'll still be my star. Baby cause in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you need me there with you I'll always share. Because!"

"When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever. Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end. Now that it's raining more then ever. Know that we'll still have each other. You can stand under my Umbrella. You can stand under my Umbrella. Ella ella eh eh eh. Under my Umbrella. Ella Ella eh eh eh. Under my Umbrella. Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh."

***

End! On the next chapter of KH S: Infinity, Squall's having a really bad day. Things get worse when a Heart Snatcher attacks him, but our favorite brunet manages to escape without having his heart stolen. Lexaeus and Cloud falsley befriend the latest target only to find that the three of them have more in common. When Squall's heart is stolen and Uranus stands there and watches, a fight breaks out with Sailor Jupiter challenging Sailor Uranus in a fight. How will things end? Which Sailor will come out on top? Find out in **Jupiter vs. Uranus!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: WARNING! WARNING! Major sex scene alert. No! Squall isn't a whore...he's just lonely. ANYWAYS! This chapter is pretty crazy, and please dont think too many evil thoughts for Cloud and Lexaeus. They're just doing their jobs. Thank you everyone who've been reviewing and favoriting the story so far. It means a lot to me. When I fell unispired to write, I just read some of my reviews and realize how much you guys like it. It re-energizes my batteries so I can get back to writing. So, thanks again. Read and review! P.S. those songs from the last chapter, I like them despite the incredible dorkiness. I love Thunder by Boys Like Girls. Its a pretty song. I saw them perform it live and it made me fall madly in love with them, I'm going to see them again in October with Cobra Starship so WOOOOOO! Haha. Back to teh story. Read and reveiw, everyone.**

**Jupiter vs. Uranus: **

Squall thought his bed would collapse at any moment from the threesome he was having. The girl and other guy in his bed never tired for a second. Not that Squall was exactly complaining, he had a high stamina in bed too.

He was hardly a virgin.

Since the 6th grade, he has been having sex with his classmates. Although, nothing else came after their brief moments of lust. Once they were done, Squall would leave or his partner for the evening would leave, depending where they were.

The boy's swim team captain sucked on Squall's neck, while the school slut licked the brunet's chest as she slid a condom on his erection. Squall was in a storm of ecstasy as he panted for air. Elizabeth took a bite on Squall's right nipple as James' erection brushed against his firm ass.

Squall pushed Elizabeth flat on her back, spreading her legs apart. He leaned in for a lustful kiss, using his tongue to violate her, while he pushed his large member insider her. Squall pushed his way in, making the girl scream in pleasure.

James stood on top of the bed, watching as Squall fucked her. He teased his own erection as he watched Squall's ass and Elizabeth's breasts bouncing. It was such a wonderful sight that James couldn't stay away. The black-haired boy leaned onto the bed with his erection brushing Squall's tight entrance. The brunet let out a soft chuckle when he felt James' hard on push his way inside him. They all stopped for a minute to let Squall catch his breath after having his prostate hit by James, before going back to what they were doing.

The three panted for air until finally James came inside of Squall. Squall let out a final grunt before he came in the condom and managed to reach Elizabeth's g-spot. The girl cried in delight as the boys pulled out of each other. She calmed her nerves down and watched as the boys began to make out with each other.

She licked her lips as she stared at the hot sight. The boys were getting hard again as their lean and toned bodies brushed together, while their tongues swam in the others' mouth. She crawled over on her hands and knees, deciding she wanted to have a little fun herself. She grabbed James' erection and began to suck on it, while she used her hand to play with Squall's. The boys moaned in each others' mouth, while their dicks were taking turns insider her mouth with their pre-cum leaking on her tongue.

They both came together as she opened her mouth wide enough to take them both on at the same time. Their warm cum filled her mouth as she swallowed and leaned back on the bed. Squall pushed James on top her of, making the captain laughed as he picked up a condom from his nightstand. There was no way any of them were going to risk getting pregnant.

James pushed his way inside Elizabeth, fucking the girl fiercely. Squall wrapped his arms around James' warm body as he bit down on the boy's neck. James and Elizabeth howled in pleasure as their needs were being met. Squall held onto his own erection and gently spread James' ass cheeks apart to reveal his pink rosebud. He smirked devilishly at himself as he forced himself inside the swimmer's body. James howled even louder when Squall brushed against his prostate, making the boy see white.

Their fuck session continued for another few minutes before they all came again.

They laid on Squall's bed, panting for air before they picked up their clothes on got on with their lives.

Elizabeth was the first to get back up. She limped over towards her school uniform and got dressed, leaving before either one could say something. James crawled off the bed to grab his clothes and do the same. Squall got of his bed and picked up his boxers from the floor then walked James out to his door.

James stopped at the front door, smiling at Squall. "I had fun," said the swim team captain. "Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Squall nodded his head. "Maybe," he said, giving the boy a kiss. James walked out after that then Squall closed and locked the door. He slid onto the floor, wearing only his boxers and dried juices on his skin.

He covered his face with his hands then brushed his hair back with them. He let out a tired sigh as he banged his head against the door. "When will I find my one?" he asked the ceiling. Tears would have come had he not been too macho to cry. He was still miserable on the inside though.

These miserable one-night stands weren't enough for him. He felt like he was dying on the inside from loneliness. All his friends were dating someone or at least had a stable relationship recently. The last real relationship he had was with Rinoa, and even that ended terribly. He was tired of this emptiness in his chest. He was tired of just fucking every boy and girl in town.

Squall craved the one. The one who he could fall asleep with after sex. The one who wouldn't be gone the next morning. The one who he could share his love with. When would he ever find the right one?

He got back on his feet, craving a shower.

* * *

Sora kissed Riku's face, repeatedly, after their finished having sex. The brunet was on top of him with their sticky chests stuck to each other. Riku had his hands firmly on the boy's waste still, even after the boy finished riding him.

Riku successfully managed to sneak Sora away from his house since it had been so long since they last touched each other. Thanks to Roxas for providing a good cover story, their plan was a smashing success. Riku took Sora back to his apartment where they made up for lost time.

Sora stopped kissing his boyfriend and just lay on top of him. He gave the man a weak smile as he pushed his sweaty, chocolate hair out of his face. "Riku, can I ask you something?" he asked, in his soft voice.

"Of course," said Riku. The way Sora said that made Riku a little nervous. He kept a hold on his waist and gently rubbed the boy's back. "What's bothering you?"

"How do I say this," whispered Sora. "Umm…do you think that Squall's been acting a little weird lately?"

Now, that was odd. Riku was expecting something a little different. He didn't expect Sora to talk about Squall, in his bed, while they were both naked. "Umm…no, sorry Sora," he said, trying to smile. "Why? What do you think is wrong with him?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders as he rested his head against Riku's chest. "I don't know what's wrong," he said, softly. "He just seems a little distant lately. A little on edge sometimes too…I think…I think he's going back to being a loner again. I want to help, but things have been so hectic lately that I haven't had a chance to talk with him."

Riku nodded his head. The boy was always overly concerned with his friends. "Well, why don't you try to talk to him tomorrow then?" he suggested. "Maybe you'll have better luck getting something out of him."

"You're probably right," said Sora. He smiled at his boyfriend, planting a soft kiss on his lips. "You're like Zexion smart."

Riku started to laugh. His chest muscles brushed against Sora's soft muscle and baby fat. He held onto the boy's head as he planted a harder kiss on him. Sora moaned against him before they parted ways. Sora, however, wasn't done. The boy started to go lower and lower on Riku, leaving behind wet kisses on his skin.

Sora licked his perfect pecs and six-pack, glazing over his belly button, and nuzzled against the silver curls. Riku stared at the boy as he used his tongue to lick the pink head of his dick. Riku let out a soft moan as he felt chills run all over his body, while his dick began to get hard. As it was growing in size, Sora took it into his mouth and used his tongue to make it harder and larger. Riku's eyes glazed over in pleasure he stared at his innocent looking boyfriend, doing something not so innocent.

Riku let out long moan as Sora's tongue worked its magic on him. Riku was too tired already from their earlier fucking to hold back. He lasted only five minutes in the boy's stimulating mouth before filling him with his warm spunk.

"Fuck, Sora!"

* * *

After class ended, Sora and Squall met up for study session. Zexion had to take care of a few things to take care of so he would meet up with them later. Sora kept complaining how he didn't want to go to the session and that he just wanted to skip and go home. He completely forgot that he wanted to beat some information out of him.

"You're always skipping," said Squall as they passed the buildings. They walked along the sidewalk, passing a few shops that Sora tried to sneak into, but Squall kept pulling him back. "You'll never pass and get into a good school if you don't study."

Sora nodded his head as he let out a light sigh. "I know, but I'm just so tired," he said, yawning. "I want to go home and just chill for a while." He was about to add something else to his list of complaints when his stomach began to roar. Once again, Sora forgot his lunch and with Squall in a different school and Zexion forgot his lunch too, he was shit out of luck for food.

Squall began to laugh. It brought back fond memories of the first day that he met Sora. After the boy introduced himself, his stomach acted up. It was enough to make him laugh and he shared his lunch with him. "Lucky for you I'm bringing food," he said, with a smile. "I'm bringing some double decker sandwiches and my specialty cookies."

Sora's eyes lit up at the mention of cookies. "You're bringing your cookies?" he asked with a bright smile on his face. "The ones with the marshmallows and extra fudge?" When he saw Squall nod his head, the boy squealed in excitement. He loved Squall's cookies. They were even better then the ones his mom made, but when it came to pies hi mom still made the best.

Now, was the time to kiss up and steal some information. Squall was in a good mood and the thoughts of delicious cookies were in his mind. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your wonderful cooking?" said Sora. "You're the best cook ever!"

Squall shook his head as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm not that good," he said, calmly. "Anyone can learn how to cook, Sora. You're problem is you can't even boil water without burning it. I'm sure with proper teaching you could be a great cook too."

"I don't think so," said Sora. "You're still the best as far as I'm concerned."

Squall laughed as the two started to walk again. He stared at the ground as he took careful steps forward with his bag in hand. "I need cooking," he said, softly. "It…it makes me feel normal." Despite his sexual hunger, his family issues, and Sailor duties, Squall wanted to be just that, normal. Sora looked up at his taller friend, wondering if this was him opening up.

"Everyone is always so scared of me." Squall paused as he took in a deep breath. "I guess I am kind of scary thanks to this scar and my silent behavior, but you have no idea how much cooking helps." They stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the lights to change so they could cross the street. "When people find out that I cook, it helps them see me differently. I'm not as scary or violent as they thought. It calms them down and they treat me like a normal guy."

"You are a normal guy," said Sora, smiling.

Squall smirked as he saw the light change colors. "You're just complimenting me so you can get extra cookies," he said, as they started to cross.

Sora laughed as he followed behind. "I'm not," he said, laughing. "But hey, if you give me a few more cookies then the others, I won't complain."

The boys were halfway across the street when they heard an engine racing towards them. They stopped in the middle of the road as they saw a guy on his bike, riding too fast. The biker noticed the boys and pulled on his brake, but he was going too fast and if they didn't move soon they would be road kill.

Squall pushed Sora back towards the sidewalk with them both falling on the concrete. Sora was pinned down by Squall's weight, but thankfully, the bike just missed them. The biker pulled off his red helmet, scared as fuck at what almost happened.

"I'm so sorry, are you guys alright?"

Squall picked his head up, raising his fist up. "Watch were you're going, nimrod!" he shouted, angrily. He glared at the biker's face when he realized he knew the guy. The guy that almost ran them over was Lexaeus.

Sora pulled himself from the ground, holding his sore head. "Ow!" he said, holding back tears. "Where's my lawyer? I want to report the guy that almost killed us."

"No!" shouted Lexaeus. The larger brunet jumped off his bike to check on the boys' damage. "Don't report me. I'll lose my wheels."

Sora's eyes lit up as he recognized the face. He began to laugh uncontrollably as he rubbed his sore nose. "Oh, hey Lex! I wasn't serious about the reporting you thing. HAHA. Accidents happen right?" he said, jokingly. It was just Lexaeus and he missed them so it was fine. They were still alive and without a scratch. And he wasn't just saying that because he was afraid that Lexaeus might actually kill him for taking his wheels away.

"You should be more careful when riding that thing," said Squall. "You could've really hurt someone."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "I know," he said, ashamed at himself. He should've been paying more attention to his driving. He was too caught up of the freedom of the road. "I apologize. I don't know what I would've done if I actually ran you two over. Cloud and I are still pretty new here, we don't want to risk killing the only friends we have."

Sora jumped back on his feet, staring at Lexaeus. "We're friends?" he asked, curiously. The big guy nodded his head as he leaned in to help Squall on his feet. "Well, that's great! We could always use a few more friends. Oh! And that's Squall in case you didn't know, and Squall this is Lexaeus."

Squall winced in pain as he took Lexaeus' arm. He tugged his arm back, cradling it against his chest. "Ow!" he hissed. "What the hell."

Lexaeus took his arm and found a tare in his uniform. Squall's arm was scrapped, but it wasn't bleeding at least. "Looks like I did hurt you after all," said Lexaeus. "Here, this should help." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a lilac colored scarf. He wrapped Squall's arm around it, tying it tight. "That should do until you get home. That was a nice thing you did though for Sora. Jumping in front of him like that. You two must be close."

"We are best buddies!" said Sora as he wrapped his arms around Squall's neck.

"Thanks," said Squall. He tried to hide the embarrassed look on his face. A complete stranger was helping him. A stranger who happened to be best friend to the guy he had a crush on. "You really didn't have to do that."

"I know," said Lexaeus. "I wanted to. It's the least I can do for almost running you over." He got back on his feet and picked up his helmet from the ground. "I better get going."

Squall nodded his head as he looked down at the scarf. "Thanks again."

Lexaeus nodded and got back on his bike. He drove off down the road, leaving the boys alone. Squall waved the guy off as Sora released him from his grip. They got back on their feet with Squall acting weirder then usual.

Sora glared at the boy, getting up on his face. "You're not shopping for a new best buddy, are you Squall?" said Sora.

Squall began to laugh. Where was Sora getting all these crazy ideas from? "Of course not, Sora," he said, laughing. "No one could replace you.

Sora nodded his head. There was no way he was stupid enough to fall for that. "Yeah, of course."

Squall continued to laugh as they started to walk again. He couldn't believe that Sora actually bought that.

* * *

Cloud floated in the pool attached to their apartment building. The rather nice and expensive apartment was equipped with all the best things, including a massive pool that Cloud could spend his whole day in. He drifted around the pool with only his face and part of his hair sticking out to the surface.

He gently paddled to keep him afloat. If it wasn't for the annoying feeling of his eardrums drowning then he might have fallen asleep in it too. Cloud continued to float in the pool with nothing but a pair of blue speedos that he wore for swimming competitions. Not only was he great biker, but he was also an accomplished violinist and swimmer.

Feeling his skin get too wrinkled, Cloud climbed out of the pool. He felt too much air on his back so he pulled the speedos up to make sure he was being covered. It wouldn't be the first time his tight ass would be exposed for the world to see.

He walked towards his chair to pick up his towel and dry off. Once that was done, he went back to his apartment with his towel over his shoulder, walking around the hallway nearly nude. When he returned to the apartment that he shared with Lexaeus, he threw the towel to the side and went to the living room to get his violin. He just got back from swimming practice and violin rehearsals when he decided to go for a swim.

He picked his beautiful instrument up and began to play. Beautiful music filled the air as he played an original piece that he wrote. He called it 'A Lion's Heart.' Not, that he would tell anyone that. Then he would confess that he harbored small feelings for a boy he met at an arcade. He couldn't let people think that Cloud Strife was getting soft.

That's when Lexaeus' words began to ring in his head. They were hunting for the Purity Force. They needed to find it before the Daimons did. Without the Purity Force then the earth and the universe would be destroyed by the deadly Silence.

Cloud placed the violin on the couch and went over towards his Neptune Communicator. He picked up the communicator by its golden chains, which linked together at the Neptune symbol. Lexaeus had a similar communicator, but with his Guardian Planet holding it together.

He carelessly forgot about it on the coffee table, but thankfully, it didn't go off while he was gone. "Lexaeus," he whispered into the receiver, "the sea is howling. I fear the Heart Snatchers have found their next target."

Lexaeus' voice ran through the communicator. "The wind's howling too," said his partner. "We need to be on the alert."

"I'll meet you soon," said Cloud as he closed communications between them. He went back into his bedroom and took his Neptune Planet Wand from his pants pocket.

* * *

Zexion reunited with Squall and Sora after the accident. The trio took a quick stop to his apartment to pick up all the food that Squall prepared for them. Once that was over with, they made their way towards the shrine for the study session.

"Wait," said Squall. He stopped the trio in the middle of the sidewalk. "I want to return Lexaeus' scarf to him. Doesn't he live around here?" Sora and Zexion shrugged their shoulders, unsure if he did. What was even weirder was the fact Squall wanted to see him in the first place. Squall held onto the lilac scarf in one hand and the bag of sandwiches in the other as he stared the surrounding buildings. "It won't kill us to check."

The others sighed as they followed Squall's lead. Zexion managed to keep the cookies safe from Sora. The brunet was constantly trying to steal the cookies and consume all three dozen for his greedy self. It took everything Zexion and Squall had to keep the boy away.

"So you want to go see your new best friend?" said Sora.

Zexion turned his head to the side, slightly confused. "New best friend?" he asked, curious. "Who is his new best friend?"

"Lexaeus," said Sora. "Squall was practically all over him after he nearly ran us both over."

"Shut up, Sora!" said Squall. "I don't like Lexaeus that way." He turned back, nodding his head to Zexion. He didn't want his friend thinking that he was stealing his crush. Zexion let out a soft sigh, relieved that Squall was stabbing him in the back. "Besides, what's wrong with making a new friend? It's not like I'm going to abandon you guys."

"If you say so," mumbled Sora.

Squall rolled his eyes as he held onto the scarf loosely. A fierce wind blew in, blowing the scarf out of his hands, causing the boy to panic. "NO!" he cried. "I can't lose that scarf." He started to chase after it with Sora and Zexion chasing after him.

The boys chased after the scarf, passing by a woman in a red dress. The woman turned her head to the side as they disappeared down the road. Leblanc smiled as she saw the next victim in sight. "We'll see how long this one lasts," she said, laughing.

A Daimon egg flew across the city, searching for its next victim.

* * *

Squall had to ditch Sora and Zexion halfway through. They were both slowing him down, and he had to find that scarf before it poofed for good. He arrived to a parking lot where he saw the scarf hide underneath one of the parked vehicles.

"Now which one is it?" he asked himself. He got down on his hands and knees, looking underneath every car. He finally found the scarf underneath a blue car. The brunet tried his best to use his long arm to grab the scarf back, but he wasn't having much luck with that.

The Daimon egg found its latest victim. It hovered over the car that Squall was under. The egg lowered itself to the ground and merged with the scarf as the boy pulled out from under the car. He dove back underneath the car to get the scarf when he felt something strange wrap around his arm.

Squall looked at the blue cloth that was wrapped tightly around his arm. He looked up to find a zombie looking Daimon underneath the car. "SCAR!" shouted the Daimon. "I want your heart."

Squall managed to pull himself free from the Daimon's hold and climbed out from under the car. He ran back to avoid the Daimon's attack when the Daimon pushed the car to the side as she rose to her feet. Scar was covered with a blue scar that wrapped around her body with a green mask covering her face.

"This is bad," said Squall. "I need to transform."

"TAKE THIS!"

Scar released a red wrap from her body that wrapped around Squall's chest and arms. The Daimon pinned the boy, making him unable to move. Squall tried to break free as he realized he was the Heart Snatcher's latest victim. He had to get free before his heart was stolen.

He needed help.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

A blast of icy water froze the red cloth that trapped Squall. Sailor Mercury appeared from behind the fence and gave the frozen water a strong kick to shatter it to pieces. Squall collapsed onto the ground, relieved to be freed.

Sailor Mercury jumped back, standing guard against Squall and the Daimon. "You okay?" he asked his friend. "We came here as fast as we could."

Squall nodded his head. "I'm fine," he said. "It was a good thing you showed up when you did, Mercury."

"What about me!" Sailor Moon appeared outside the fence, twirling his rod around. "You're screwed now bitch. I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Leblanc teleported right above the trio with her arms folded over her chest. "Leave now, Scar!" she warned. "We'll return for his heart another time." She disappeared once more, leaving her minion. The Daimon jumped into the air, running off before the Sailors could do anything to stop her.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune watched Squall being attacked, on one of the buildings.

"Stupid Sailor Moon," said Sailor Uranus. "He's always getting in our way."

Neptune nodded his head before finally letting out a rough sigh. He approached his partner, placing a hand over his shoulder. "Maybe we should all work together," he suggested, honestly. "It would make this a lot easier."

Uranus shook his head. "We can't work with them," he said, calmly. "Our mission is too dangerous. These kids don't understand the meaning of sacrifice either. They won't be able to do what it takes to save this world from the Silence."

"You're right," said Neptune. He looked back at the parking lot to see Sailor Moon and Mercury helped Squall back on his feet. "We need to keep an eye on their next target."

* * *

After that battle ended, Zexion ahead to the shrine to warn the other's of what happened to Squall, taking the food with him. Sora was in charge of keeping an eye on the boy to make sure he didn't get attack by the Daimon any time soon.

"That Daimon is Lexaeus' scarf," said Squall. "I have to stop that thing before it could do anymore damage."

"Easy there, Squall!" said Sora. He jumped in front of the older boy, using himself as a barrier. "You're the Heart Snatcher's target. The thing will come after you soon enough. We should focus on keeping you safe and out of sight. Like going shopping. That's a great distraction."

Squall rolled his eyes as they stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the lights to change. He knew what his friend was trying to do, but he could take care of himself. He didn't need everyone fussing over him.

The lights took even longer then usual to change, which got on both boys' nerves. They tapped their feet impatiently on the concrete when they saw a blue sport's car pull up in front of them. Squall and Sora's eyes lit up as they gazed at the two familiar faces in the front seats, Lexaeus and Cloud.

"Hey Squall," said Lexaeus. "You want to go out with us. We were thinking of getting some ice cream and wanted to see if you would like to join us."

"Really?" asked Squall. That was really weird. He barely knew them, and here they were offering a chance to go out with them. He shifted his head to look past Lexaeus, and saw the soft smile on the handsome Cloud Strife's face. "Sure."

Sora grabbed his friend by the collar of his uniform. "Wait a minute!" he shouted. "You're ditching me for them?"

"You can come too, Porcupine Head," said Lexaeus.

Sora glared at the big guy. "Did Axel tell you about that? And there's no way I'm going anywhere with you driving," he said calmly. "I've seen how you drive on a bike."

"No," said Cloud, "we both thought your hair kind of looks like a porcupine."

"That's so wrong!" said Sora. He released Squall from his grip, pouting softly. Squall jumped into their backseat with Lexaeus shifting car gears. Sora wanted ice cream though, now. "Bring me back a doggie bag!" he shouted, as they got ready to pull off.

* * *

Lexaeus drove on the expressway, heading to some unknown destination. Squall rested his back against the leather seats of the convertible. The trio's hair blew fiercely in the breeze, but Squall's eyes were on Cloud and his free flying blonde spikes.

"So how long have you known, Sora?" asked Lexaeus.

"About three years," said Squall. "I transferred to his junior high after getting kicked out of my old one."

Cloud turned his head back to face their guest. Things just got a little interesting. "Why did you get kicked out?" he asked, honestly curious.

Squall pointed at his scar. "Me and this guy were constantly getting into fights. He ended up bringing a knife one day and sliced my face like this. I was able to get the knife away from him and returned the favor with the same scar," he confessed. "The school finally had enough of the both of us and just kicked me out. My father was able to pull some major strings to get me enrolled into the next junior high were I met Sora and Zexion."

"Interesting," said Lexaeus. "So you have a history of violence?"

"I have a complicated past," responded the brunet. "Let's just leave it at that. So…how long have you two known each other?"

Cloud laughed as he stretched his sore arms in the air. "We've known each other all our lives," he told Squall. "Once upon a time, we even dated for a while." He noticed the way Squall's face was getting ready. Apparently, he didn't like the fact that they used to date. "We're just really good friends now, and won't get in the way of the others love life."

"That's good," said Squall.

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Right now, we're really looking for some true friends," he told Squall. "We just moved here from Kyoto, so we don't know a lot of people. If you don't feel weirded out by this, do you mind being our friend?" he said, trying to be as convincing as possible. He knew they were probably going to Hell for tricking the boy like this, but they honestly did want to be the boy's friend. However, they also had a mission they needed to accomplish.

To awaken the Purity Force and save the universe from the destruction of the Silence.

"I don't mind," said Squall. He stared at the car floor, twiddling his thumbs around. "I still remember what it was like being alone then Sora butted in."

"He seems like a good kid," said Cloud.

"He's a great friend too," added Squall.

* * *

"SQUALL DID WHAT?" shouted Axel and Demyx

The Sailors were in Axel's room again where they were supposed to be studying. Instead, Sora barged in and ratted Squall out for abandoning them. The brunet then began to scold his friends for eating half the cookies already that Squall made for all of them.

Sora nodded his head as he grabbed his textbook from his bag. "He jumped in a car with Lexaeus and Cloud then drove off with them," he reported. "I couldn't believe he just ditched me for all those muscles."

Zexion's eye twitched a little as he returned to his History textbook. "Squall can do whatever he wants," he said to the others. "He's a big boy. He can hang out with whoever he wants."

Sora ignored Zexion's comment. "I even tried to bribe him with shopping!" he said to the others. "It didn't work though."

"Squall's not into shopping," reminded Zexion.

"So you were going to hit the racks without telling me!" shouted Demyx.

Axel glared at Sora then punched the boy in the shoulder. "Jackass!" he shouted, venomously. "So you were going to hang out in the mall then make us wait all day for your ass to never show up."

Sora laughed. "Whatever," he said, rubbing his sore shoulder. He reached towards the book that Axel was using to study. He pulled out a magazine, waving it around for everyone to see. "If I didn't show up then you would've actually had the time to finish this love quiz that you've been trying to take."

Demyx's eyes lit up as he snatched the magazine from him. "Oh! I so want to see this," he said, laughing. "Let's see. Axel's ideal man is–" Axel jumped over the table and tackled Demyx to the ground. They were both rolling around, trying to get the magazine, while Zexion and Sora stayed back.

The boys were seriously trying to kill each other. Sora cheered them both on to kill each other. Zexion finally snapped. All this annoying fighting was getting on his last nerves.

He slammed his fists on the table, which caught all their attention. "Enough you idiots!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Did you forget about the important fact that Squall is the Heart Snatcher's next target? Our friend is in mortal danger and here you are fighting like idiots because he ditched us to hang out with someone else even after he gave us food!"

Sora, Axel, and Demyx held their heads in shame as Zexion continued to tare them a new one.

* * *

Squall arrived to the bay with Lexaeus and Cloud. The older boys wanted to watch the sunset before going out for ice cream. Squall wasn't about to complain, in fact, he actually enjoyed spending time with them. It was almost like spending time with Zexion and Roxas. They were far more mature then Sora, Axel, and Demyx.

His felt his Jupiter Communicator go off as he leaned over the railing with Lexaeus. The boy immediately excused himself for a moment, quickly walking away from them to check who was calling him. When he flipped the clip up, he saw Zexion's face there.

"What?" said Squall.

"Where are you?" asked Zexion. "We want to keep an eye on you in case the Heart Snatcher attacks."

There goes protective Zexion. Why wasn't he surprised that his friends were butting in. Then again, he couldn't totally blame them. The Daimon was after his pure heart now. "I'm at the bay," he told Zexion, "but I'm fine, honestly. I haven't been attacked at all."

Zexion was about to add something when his communicator was taken away from him. Sora's face appeared on the tiny screen, and the boy's face was red. "You got me in a crap load of trouble, Squall!" shouted Sora. "You owe me big time, mister. Axel and Demyx ate almost all the cookies too, so you owe me cookies."

"Can it, Porcupine Head!" Axel snatched the communicator away from him. "What the hell, Squall! I'd expect Sora to ditch us, but you?"

"Leave him alone!" Demyx got the communicator from him. "Now Squall, don't do anything I wouldn't do, kay?" he said, winking his eyes.

A hand pushed Demyx out of the way as Zexion returned to the small screen. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Try not to get attacked until then."

Squall sighed as he flipped the clip close. "My friends are psychopaths," he said to himself. He turned his head, looking back at Lexaeus and Cloud.

Lexaeus looked back, smiling at the burnet. He was honestly enjoying his time with the younger guy. It was such a shame that he was the Heart Snatcher's next target and potential holder of a talisman. "You ready to go?" he shouted towards Squall.

"Yeah."

Squall approached them, while Lexaeus returned to his car to grab the keys. Cloud waited for Squall by the railing when he turned his head to check on the guy. His blue eyes lit up in terror as he saw the Daimon from earlier appeared behind him.

"Squall, look out!" warned Cloud.

Lexaeus and Squall looked back to find the Daimon standing behind Squall. Scar laughed as red cloth wrapped around Squall's body once more. The boy shouted in pain as he tried to fight his way to freedom.

Cloud looked around on the ground for something heavy to throw at the Heart Snatcher. Thankfully, there was a decent sized rock on the ground, which would work quite nicely. He bent over to pick it up and gave his best toss at the Daimon's head. It was a perfect shot. The rock knocked the hideous mask that Scar wore, revealing a prettier face with red hair, but still just as evil.

"You bastard!" she said, in a much higher pitch voice.

Cloud and Lexaeus joined together to rush the Daimon. Scar, however, was a lot quicker then them both. She easily blew them both towards the small forest of bushes and trees, where they completely disappeared.

Squall worried for the safety of his friends, but the growing concern of the lack of air flowing to his brain became a more pressing concern. He struggled for much needed air as the Daimon only strangled him tighter.

"Need…air," cried Squall.

Leblanc appeared above them both, floating harmlessly in the air. "Enough of playing with the poor boy, Scar," said the professor's assistant. "Take his heart so we can see if he holds one of the talismans of the Purity Force."

Scar nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am!" She removed the cloth over her chest, revealing a black star tattooed on her left breast. A black ray fired from it and crashed into Squall's chest. The fifteen year old howled in pain as tiny, sparkles of light gathered in front of his chest, slowly forming his Pure Heart Crystal.

Over by the bushes and trees, Uranus and Neptune stood there, watching as Squall's heart was painfully extracted.

"This is so wrong," said Sailor Neptune. "I feel inhumane just sitting here and watching."

Sailor Uranus nodded his head. He clenched his fists together, ready to fight for that heart. "I feel the same, Neptune," he said, softly, "but he might have a talisman. He might hold one of the keys to this world's salvation…this is exactly why we can't get the other Sailors involved in this. Their hearts aren't strong enough for this mission."

"I know," whispered Neptune. He held onto his vest, clenching the cloth with a tight fist. It still didn't stop the pain in his watch as he watched the boy's suffering and cries for help.

"AH!" shouted Squall. His pure heart finally took a solid form as his blue eyes glazed over from the extraction. His head dangled to the side, looking over at the forest, noticing a familiar Sailor's uniform. Tears began to form in his eyes as he realized that it was Sailor Uranus.

Why was he just standing there? Why was he just standing there and allowed his heart to be taken from him? It was enough to make him sick.

Scar released Squall, letting him land on the cold ground, roughly. She snatched the boy's heart and raised it up to Leblanc. "I have his heart!" she announced.

"Not for long!" Sailor Neptune delivered a swift kick that knocked the heart from her evil grip. He quickly caught Squall's heart and jumped out of the way, as Uranus delivered his World Shaking to the Daimon.

Leblanc frowned, disappointed that they failed to capture another heart. "Damn it all!" she hissed as she teleported away.

Squall lay on his stomach, barely conscious. He noticed Neptune and Uranus standing in the distance with his heart. "Sailor Soldiers," he mumbled. "Looks like…I have a chance after all…"

"Why though?" he asked himself. "Why did…they wait so long to…save me?"

Scar released a series of cloths to wrap around the two Sailors. However, the boys managed to jump out of the way of all her attacks, saving themselves from being wrapped up. Uranus took more of the lead, while Neptune tired to keep his distance so he could see if Squall's heart was a talisman or not.

Uranus delivered a strong punch to the Daimon with his heavy fist. Scar flew back, but jumped back on her high heels. She fired another wave of cloth at him, which he barely dodged.

"Need some help?"

The fighting was paused for a moment with the Sailors and the Daimon looking up. On top of a few silver pillars were the other Sailors. Sailor Moon led the other Sailors to the ground, ready to fight the Daimon to save their friend's heart.

Sailors Mars and Venus jumped in to fight the Daimon, as Uranus left to rejoin Neptune. Sailor Moon and Mercury raced towards Squall to check on him. Neptune held up the crystal to examine it for himself, now that he finally had a moment of silence.

The blond Sailor shook his head as he looked up towards Uranus. "It's not one of the talismans," he reported. "Its just an ordinary pure heart of a kind-hearted boy."

Sailor Moon raced towards Uranus and Neptune. "Please give us back that heart!" he begged. "If you don't need it so badly, please, return this heart to my friend."

Uranus smirked as he took the heart from Neptune. "You have a lot of friends, don't you, Sailor Moon?" he asked, jokingly. He nodded his head as he gently swung the heart towards the Sailor. "Take it. Return it to its proper owner."

Sailor Moon caught Squall's heart and returned it to his body. He helped Mercury to pick the boy up and dragged him towards the small park so they could check on his injuries.

Neptune looked back at the other Sailors who were fighting the Daimon. "Maybe we should help them?" he suggested. "It wouldn't kill us to play nice for a chance."

His partner nodded his head. "Let's do it."

Sailor Mars brought his fiery hands together, releasing his energy. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire rocketed from his hands, burning the cloth that Scar tried to wrap them up in.

The Daimon didn't stop though, she tried for a second time to wrap them up. Sailor Venus released a wave of energy that built up inside him as he held an arm up in the air. Two long, metal chains of hearts formed around him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He flung the two chains at the Daimon's attack, knocking them away from them.

"AH!" shouted Scar. "I hate Sailor Soldiers.

"Then you'll love us!" A wave of water crashed over Neptune as he raised his arms up in the air. The water wrapped above him, forming a large, blue orb. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

* * *

"Are you alright, Squall?" asked Mercury.

Squall shook his head as he pulled himself up. "That bastard just stood there and let my heart get stolen," he shouted. "I'm pissed!"

"Easy there, Squall," said Sailor Moon. "You're still hurt."

"I'm fine!" said Squall. He pulled out his Planet Wand from his pocket and held it up in the air. "I can fight! Jupiter Planet Power!"

* * *

The water-soaked Heart Snatcher painted for air. During the chaos of the battle, Tuxedo Mask arrived with the Keybearer, ready to provide any necessary backup. She staggered around as she tired to raise her arm up to attack the Sailors. "I'll…kill you!" she shouted.

"I'll kill you first!" Sailor Jupiter slammed his palms together, while his lighting rod sparked with lighting. He spread his arms apart with a band of lighting forming a thunder ball. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" He threw the thunder ball at the Daimon, watching as it lit up quite nicely due to the extra water.

"Go for it, Sailor Moon!" shouted the others.

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he raised the rod up in the air. "I'm on it!" he said as the crystal blinked. He twirled the rod around as he spun himself around. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The Sailor got down on his knees, raising the rod up in the air.

A storm of hearts flew out from the crystal, forming into a giant heart that blew the Daimon apart. The Daimon cried in pain as it transformed back into Lexaeus' scarf with the Daimon egg falling out, cracking in half.

Uranus and Neptune nodded their heads then started to walk away.

Sailor Jupiter stepped away from the others with a red face as fumes poured out of him. "Hold it right there!" he shouted at the two Sailors. They both turned around to stare at the boy. "You just stood there and watched as the boy's heart was stolen! How dare you call yourselves Sailor Soldiers. You no better then those monsters."

Uranus glared at the Sailor, taking a few steps away from Neptune. "I'd take that back if I were you," warned the larger Sailor. "You don't want to pick a fight with me, kid."

"You already cast the first stone when you attacked Sailor Moon." He slammed his fists together, forming another band of lighting. "I call upon the power of Jupiter! Sailor Weapon appear! Revolver!" The lighting formed Jupiter's silver Gunblade. He spun the weapon around in his hand before fitting his finger into the trigger and holding the Revolver with a tight grip.

The others gasped as they watched Jupiter call the Sailor Weapon that Sailor Pluto gave them all. A smile formed on Uranus' lips as he slammed his own fists together. "Nice weapon, kid," he said, trying not to laugh. "But do you think you're the only one with a Sailor Weapon?"

Jupiter's eyes lit up as he watched Uranus hold his arm up in the air. "I call upon the power of Uranus! Sailor Weapon appear! Torn Heaven!" A massive Axe Sword appeared in his hand. That massive weapon was a black and red blade with a blue handle. He raised the massive weapon over his shoulder with a smile on his face. "You still sure you want to fight me, Jupiter?"

"Go to hell!"

Jupiter raced towards Uranus, swinging the Gunblade around. Their blades connected together, making the earth itself shake. The other Sailors fell onto their knees, while the two continued to cross blades.

Uranus brandished his heavy weapon, splitting the concrete with it. Jupiter managed to dodge his attack in plenty of time to slice Uranus apart with his weapon. He swung the blade at him, unsure if he hit the Sailor or not since, he took a large step back.

"You're fast, Jupiter, I'll give you that," said Uranus. "You're still not a few strong enough to fight me though."

"Thanks what you think!" shouted Jupiter. He jumped up in the air, raising the Revolver above his head. Beams of yellow light gathered around his blade, while Uranus tried to keep track of him, despite the glare in his eyes from the sunset. "Jupiter Fated Circle!" Jupiter spun around in circle, slicing the energy apart. A wave of energy crashed above Uranus, which the Sailor managed to guard against with Torn Heaven.

Sailor Mercury watched his friend fight the other Sailor closely. This was bad. He didn't like any of this at all. They were all Sailors. They shouldn't be fighting like this. They should be working together like they did in Crystal Tokyo.

How would he stop them though? Those two were a million times stronger then he was. They could easily tare him apart with their blades. "I have to do something though," said Mercury. The Sailor shook his head. He had to do something to stop them. He raced towards them, ignoring the others protest.

Neptune sighed, as he knew what the boy was trying to do. "He'll get himself killed," he mumbled. He chased after Mercury, ready to assist the boy in stopping the boys from killing each other.

Uranus and Jupiter were about to cross blows again with Jupiter moving twice as slow from his injuries. They were about to kill each other when Mercury stood in the middle of the way with Neptune following his lead.

"Enough!" shouted Mercury. He was facing Uranus, while Neptune stared at Jupiter. "We are all Sailor Soldiers! We shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Listen to him, Uranus and Jupiter," said Neptune.

Uranus dropped his weapon, allowing it to disappear on its own. He let out a heavy sigh as he turned around to leave. "Let's go, Neptune. We're done here," he said, loudly.

Jupiter swung his blade down. "This isn't over!" He jumped over Mercury and Neptune, racing towards Uranus. He was about to swing his blade when Uranus reacted quickly and swung his fist at the boy's gut. The Sailor's eyes lit up as he dropped the Gunblade on the ground with him collapsing onto his knees.

Uranus turned back around to leave with Neptune running behind him.

The others raced towards Jupiter to help him up.

* * *

"You should've gone easier on him!" said Neptune.

The duo raced away from the other Sailors. They needed to de-transform soon before Squall realized something was wrong.

Uranus rolled his eyes as he held onto his wrist. Neptune looked to his side and noticed the blood flowing. His blue eyes lit up as he saw the pained look on Uranus' face. So Jupiter did manage to get in a good blow.

"The kid's stronger then I thought," admitted Uranus. "With a little more training, I could consider him an equal."

* * *

Back in the bushes, Lexaeus pretended to open his eyes like he just woke up from an unconscious state. He found Squall hovering over him with a faint smile on his face. Squall held the muscular man up, where he pretended to be disoriented.

"What happened?" asked Lexaeus.

"We got attacked by that monster, remember?" said Cloud. "Sailor Moon showed up and took care of it."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Thank God for Sailor Moon," he said, trying to laugh. He winced in pain as he applied too much pressure on his right arm. For a moment, he forgot that Sailor Jupiter managed to injure it.

Squall looked at the blood that stained the jacket to his uniform. "You're hurt," said the boy. He grabbed Lexaeus' arm and rolled up the sleeve before pulling the lilac scarf from his pocket. He wound it up nice and tight to stop the bleeding. "That should do it."

Lexaeus glanced at his scarf then back at Squall. "How?"

"I was going to return it to you today," explained Squall. He rolled up his own sleeve to show off the wrapping he had around it. "I patched my own arm up when I got home, so I decided to return your scarf to you when all this shit happen."

"Thank you," said Lexaeus as he unwound his sleeve.

Squall nodded his head. "It's not a problem," he said, smiling. "We are friends after all. I would feel bad if I didn't do something to help you guys."

Cloud smiled as he covered his left hand over Squall's. "You're pretty sweet, Squall." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the boy's cheek. Squall felt his face warm up as Cloud pulled himself away.

Lexaeus hid a laugh, despite the feeling of awkwardness he felt being in the middle of this. He knew about Cloud's crush for Squall, and it was pretty obvious that the boy felt the same. Almost as obvious as Zexion's crush on him. Although, he wasn't about to admit that he like the kid too. He was too young, he didn't want to scare him.

"Thanks," mumbled Squall as he got back on his feet. He brushed his brown bangs out of his face to get a better look at the smiling Cloud.

* * *

When Squall got home that night, Ellone was already back from work. Squall felt tired as hell. Not only did he get his heart stolen, but he also got his ass kicked by Sailor Uranus and told off by Mercury. That was a harsh blow to his pride. What he needed was to curl up in bed and shake of this awful day.

Then again, he did make friends with Lexaeus and Cloud. He also took a massive step forward with Cloud since he got that kiss on his cheek. Then again, that could've been a friend kiss, not an "I like you" kiss.

Ellone was sitting on the couch, watching TV when she saw her brother crawling in to the house. "Hey you," she said, softly. "How was your day?"

"Tiring," said Squall. He collapsed onto the couch, curling up on her lap. "I'm so tired," he said, unhinging his jaw as he yawned.

"You sound it," said Ellone as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Squall shook his head. "Not yet," he said, softly. "I want to watch TV for a bit…wake me up if a pass out though."

Ellone chuckled softly. "Okay, Squally."

"Thanks, Sis."

* * *

END!

THe end to another great chatper. On the next chapter, Zexion is feeling a little depresed. Tired of being just the brains, he goes off to take a few laps at the pool when he runs into Cloud and Lexaeus. Challenged to a race, Zexion takes Cloud on, but when Cloud's disappointed that Zexion didn't use his full strength, Zexion runs off in tears. With Lexaeus' help, Zexion returns to challenge Cloud again only to be the victim of the next Heart Snatcher! What fate will befall poor Zexion? And will he finally confess to Lexaeus how he feels? Find out in **Drowning in the Deep End!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WARNING WARNING! Heavy, sexy chapter! WOO! Not as bad as Squall's threesome, but still good. Glad you all liked that part though. I've been meaning to put a sexy scene for Squall, but the time just never seemed quite right till Infinity started, so expect more Squall angst. P.S. Zexion kicks a lot of ass in this chapter. Just saying. HAHA! Thanks for all the great reviews. Read and review! :]**

**Drowning in the Deep End:**

Zexion was about to leave school that day. He was en route to the study session with the others, about to climb down the stairs when he heard the principal's voice behind me. The lilac haired boy turned around to find the older man following him down the hallway.

"Yes sir?" said Zexion.

The graying haired man handed Zexion a black notebook. "You left your notebook in the library, Mr. Mizuno," said the principal. "That is very unlike you to be so forgetful."

Zexion nodded his head as he took his notebook back. "I know, sir," he said, calmly. "It's been a long week. I'm just a little tired."

"If you say so, Mr. Mizuno," said the principal. The aging man crossed his arms over his suit, staring at the boy. "You know, we're relying on you to represent our school in the high school entrance exams."

"I know," said Zexion.

At the bottom of the staircase, Sora passed by a row of lockers with a lollipop in his mouth. The burnet saw Zexion talking with the principal and stopped in his tracks. He slowly stepped back, trying not to be caught by them.

The principal continued to stare down Zexion. "I'm concerned about you, Mr. Mizuno. I've heard that you've been helping a less-than-bright individual with his work," said the man. "If this student is holding you back then please let me know and I'll handle him."

Sora bit his tongue after hearing that comment. He knew the principal was talking shit about him, but was too "polite" to say his name. That still hurt what little pride the boy had as he slid onto the ground.

Zexion glared at the older man, clenching his fists together. He tired to control the fury that was building up inside him. The boy was hardly an idiot too; he could tell that the principal was referring to Sora, his best friend.

"Excuse me, sir, but that is none of your business," said Zexion. "For your information, Sora Tsukino is not holding me back, and how dare you even say that!" His voice was full of malice and anger at the administrator. Zexion couldn't remember the last time he was ever this angry with anyone. "Sora is my best friend. I might be your top student, but I will never turn my back on my friends."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Mr. Mizuno," said the man. He was frightened by Zexion's sudden change in behavior. Normally, he was shy and soft-spoken, but this Zexion was the complete opposite of him. This one showed emotion, especially fury. "I just meant that I'll find Mr. Tsukino a tutor that way you can focus more on your own studies."

Zexion rolled his eyes as he turned his back on the administrator. "Good day, sir," he said as he stepped down the stairs. The principal sighed as he wished the boy a good day, and left himself.

Back at the bottom of the stairs, Sora completely missed Zexion's last bit because he was wallowing in self-misery. He tired not to dwell too much on his own pain. He felt bad though for holding Zexion back though. No longer though would he hold his friend back.

"There you are, Sora!" Kairi stepped out of the hallway, grabbing onto the boy's shirt collar. She yanked him up on his feet, smiling as she finally found her best friend's hiding place. "Did you forget that you're buying me pizza today after I let you borrow my homework?"

"Oh," said Sora, "that was today?"

Kairi nodded her head. "Yup! And you can by Tidus' pizza too," she said as she dragged him down the hallway.

Sora's eyes lit up in shock. When did he agree to that part? "WHAT!" he shouted as he was dragged down the hall.

Zexion finally came down to the bottom of the steps as his friends disappeared. The boy leaned against the wall, brushing his hair out of his face. "All I ever do is study," he said to himself. "When will I ever have time for myself?"

* * *

Once he left school, Zexion went home to change into something comfortable for the study session tonight. He found a pair of light-blue, skinny jeans that went well with a yellow and gray button up he had in his closet. His mom wasn't a big fan of the clothes he wore, but it was the only thing he had to make him a good different. Something that made him feel like a normal person.

After his encounter with the principal, he hardly felt like going, but he couldn't just abandon his friends.

He ran across town, stopping by the statue of Kimi-chan. The statue was inspiring for him, yet oddly depressing. When she was a baby, Kimi-chan's mother was going to send her to America, where her child would have a better life. However, Kimi-chan grew ill shortly before her departure and died before she could leave.

The tale always reminded Zexion of the sacrifices his mother made for him after his parents split up. His mother put in more hours at the hospital, saved all her money to send him to the best schools and get him the proper tutors, and gave up on her own social life just so that her son could have a good life.

Zexion collapsed on the steps, dropping his bag on the ground. He panted for air as he tried not to cry. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so weak and pathetic all of a sudden? He slammed his fists onto the concrete steps, regretting it almost instantly.

"Why are you angry at the stairs?" Zexion looked up with teary eyes to see Riku Chiba standing above him. The silver haired man had a soft smile on his face as he sat down beside him, looking mildly concerned. "What's wrong, Zexion?" asked Riku. "Did you guys get into another fight?"

"No," sighed Zexion. He wiped away his tears as he sat down properly on the steps. He brushed his lilac bangs out of his eyes as he stared at his friend's boyfriend. Riku was always good for a shoulder to cry on. Zexion would never forget that it was Riku who gave him his cape after he'd been raped after the Luxord/Rainbow Crystal Incident. "Riku, what would you think of me if I wasn't a super star, A plus student?"

Riku dropped his jaw, a little surprised by what he asked. That was hardly a question he expected Zexion to ask him. "Are you okay, Zexion?" said Riku. He placed a hand over the boy's forehead. "You sure you're not ill?" he asked, jokingly.

Zexion nodded his head as a soft laugh escaped him. "I'm fine…it's just, I've been thinking a lot about my life," he said, softly. "All I've done is study, study, and study to be a doctor like my mother." It was amazing how easily Zexion could just open up to Riku. It was strange, but Zexion was grateful he had someone who would honestly listen to him. And Riku was, he played close attention to everything he was saying. "When I was little, it was my dream to be a doctor so I could help people like her, but lately it feels more like a plan then my dream."

A cool breeze blew in, rustling the leaves and the boys' hair. Zexion fiddled with the collar on his shirt as he looked back at Riku. "It doesn't feel like a dream from the heart anymore," said the boy. "It's a plan. A stupid plan that was plotted out for me my whole life. I feel like I can't escape it, and…I just feel miserable."

"But if I wasn't so academically gifted then what use would I be? I wouldn't be the same person I am now. I don't know how much use I would be to the Sailors as well. I'd be a nothing. How can a nothing be a doctor, Riku? I feel like I'm nothing," he said, on the verge of tears.

Riku shook his head as he wrapped his arm over the boy's frail shoulder. The kid really needed help. "You're not a nothing, Zexion," he said, calmly. "Even without your brains, you're still a wonderful and kind-hearted person. What I think is that you just need to take the time to find the real Zexion." The boy's eyes lit up as he stared into Riku's teal ones. He was confused by that last state, realized Riku. "What I mean is that you need to find out what you want from life. Too, be honest though, I'd think you'd make a wonderful doctor. And, I think if I had someone as cute and kind as you as my doctor then maybe I wouldn't be so afraid of needles."

That got a laugh out of Zexion. "You're afraid of needles?" said Zexion. Riku glared at the boy as he tightened his hold on him. Zexion hissed a bit as the pain got a little too much. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said, trying not to laugh. "You're just like Squall and Lexaeus to me though. You're Mr. Tough guy. I just can't picture you afraid of getting a shot."

"Well, believe it," said Riku, "because I am!"

Zexion nodded his head. He drew his friend into a hug. "Thank you, Riku," he said, smiling. "I appreciate your help."

"Anytime," said Riku as he released him.

Zexion got back on his feet, looking up to the sunny sky. He went through his bag, discovering his swimsuit from gym earlier that day. "I think I'll go for a swim," said the boy. "It's such a nice day. I could use a cool down before I go study with the boys." He turned to smile at Riku as he waved the man off. "Goodbye Riku. Thanks again."

Riku waved the boy off as he watched him leave. "Don't give up on yourself, Zexion," he whispered, softly. "You can do anything if you want."

* * *

Leblanc was hovering over the city, searching for the whereabouts of her next victim. She closed her eyes, sensing for the location of the Heart Snatcher's next target. A smile formed on her lips as she found the boy and looked down at the ants beneath her.

"Such a pure heart," she said, laughing. "There's my little, renowned brainiac, Zexion Mizuno. Such an intelligent boy must have one, incredibly pure heart. Perhaps, he's one of the holders of the talismans to the Holy Chalice."

A cold laughter escaped her as started at her victim racing down the sidewalk.

* * *

Zexion finished changing into his swimsuit in the locker room of the fitness center. Well, it wasn't much of a swimsuit. The shorts he wore were even shorter and tighter then the ones he wore as Sailor Mercury, but they were the same light blue. The boy approached the massive pool with a smile on his face.

He shaked his hair out of his face as he dropped his legs into the pool. "Ah! Its perfect," he said, smiling. "And I have the pool all to myself." That was the best part. The boy could swim in peace without anyone else bothering him. Not that he would let anyone else bother his enjoyment of the pool. Zexion loved to swim.

He took in deep breath before sliding into the water and started to swim. His body gracefully flowed through the water as he swam underwater. Swimming with his eyes open was easier for him now, so he was able to enjoy the full extent of swimming underwater. The boy spun around in circles, not realizing that who was behind him.

Cloud Strife had been swimming in the pool for the past hour, but the blond never noticed Zexion's arrival. He realized the boy must have showed up while he was underwater as well. After the initial shock passed, Cloud kept a close eye on Zexion's movement as the boy passed through the water.

A smile formed on his face as he watched Zexion. The boy was a natural; he swam in the water as well as he walked on land. Just like Cloud did. Things just got a whole lot more interesting for the blond.

He swam up towards Zexion, trying not to surprise the boy. He swam beside Zexion, but they remained a good distance apart. Zexion was a little surprised to Cloud there, but he wasn't about to let the speedo wearing boy's arrival get the best of him.

The two moved through the water gracefully and swiftly. It was like poetry in motion. The two were in perfect sync with each other. It was positively beautiful.

However, it didn't last long. The boys were growing desperate for air and had to surface at one point. Feeling a little light headed himself, Cloud signaled Zexion that he wanted them both to surface. Zexion nodded his head and followed the boy up. Once they surfaced, the boys gasped for air.

They held onto the edge of the pool, laughing as they took in air. Cloud tossed his wet spikes back, smiling at Zexion. "You were incredible, Dolphin," he said, laughing.

Zexion coughed a little, surprised by what the boy just said. "Excuse me?" he asked, softly.

"You must've been a dolphin in a past life," said Cloud. "I've never seen someone move so comfortably in the water." That caused Zexion to laugh as well. The lilac haired boy never thought about that possibility. He just knew that he was a Prince of Mercury. Cloud smiled as he took Zexion's hand. The blue-eyed boy had a dark look on his face, which frightened the other just a bit. "So Dolphin, how bout you and I have a friendly race to the other side of the pool?"

"A race," said Zexion.

"READY!" Lexaeus' booming voice could be heard above them. The brown haired boy was sleeping on the diving board with his hands providing support for his head. "SET! GO!"

Despite his protests, Zexion raced Cloud to the other end of the pool. The two were neck at neck with neither one looking like they would take the led. Everytime Cloud turned his to see Zexion; he realized how good the boy was at this. Zexion was fast, incredibly fast. Fast enough to keep up with a champion like Cloud, and boy did Cloud love the challenge. He finally found a worthy opponent to test him.

Zexion wasn't used to swimming this fast. He wasn't used to swimming for a "competition" period.

The boys finally reached the other end of the pool, touching the wall at the exact same time. The boys spent a bit of time, gathering air in their deprived lungs. Zexion was tired and felt a little lightheaded as he watched Cloud pull himself out of the water. The younger followed the blond as he went towards his towel.

Cloud picked up a sea-green towel and began to drive his hair off with it. He had an angry scowl on his face that Zexion couldn't see. He finally let out a sigh as he turned around to face the boy, while Lexaeus picked his head up to watch the show.

"Why did you slow down?" asked Cloud. Zexion's eyes lit up surprised. Cloud, however, didn't ease up on the subject. "Were you afraid of hurting my ego or are you just that tired?"

Zexion frowned as he stared at the ground. He couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed by Cloud. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to," he said, choking back tears. He quickly walked back to his stuff, grabbing it then left the pool. Things were going so well too. He thought Cloud was actually beginning to like him as person, not as a brain.

Cloud sighed as he watched the boy ran off. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping. The older boy stared at the ground, feeling like a complete asshole.

"He was just trying to be your friend," said Lexaeus. The young man climbed down the diving board in a pair of jeans and white button-up that was undone to show off part of his chest and the muscle shirt he wore underneath. "It was a subconscious reaction to slow down. He was afraid to how you would've reacted if you lost. Zexion was just trying to avoid a confrontation."

"I know," said Cloud as he stared at the door Zexion fled through. "I hope he didn't take it too much to the heart…I would hate to destroy such talented swimmer's spirit."

Lexaeus agreed as he began to walk out the same door. "I'll see if I can catch up to him before he gets too far," he said to Cloud.

* * *

After quickly throwing his clothes over his swim shorts, Zexion ran out of the fitness center and halfway down the block. He clenched his heart as he leaned against a building for a support, dropping his bag to the ground. Tears escaped him as his red face panted out hot air with his chlorine-filled hair sticking to his skin.

Having Cloud talk to him like that was humiliating and depressing. He felt like crap now. Why did he have to be such a loser?

"I'm so boring," said Zexion as tears flowed down his face. "Of course, Cloud wouldn't want to be my friend. They probably think I'm a stupid geek."

* * *

Sora and Roxas were peacefully munching out on Squall's cookies, while Roxas checked Sora's answers. Axel leaned against the bed with Naminé doing some research with him. Demyx and Squall were off in their own little world, doing who knows what.

"Hey Squall, can you help me with this word problem?" asked Demyx. He held up a test booklet in the brunet's face so that he could see. "Suit is to wardrobe as… A. kitchen is to house. B. Sword is to armor. C. Elephant is to Africa. D. Guitar is to musician."

The door to Axel's bedroom slid open with Zexion stepping inside. "Kitchen is to house," answered the boy. The gang was excited to see that Zexion finally showed up to the session, and immediately began to bombard him with questions.

Sora quickly put himself between Zexion and everyone else, swatting them all away. The boy was going berserk, surprising everyone. "No! No! NO!" he shouted. "Leave Zexion alone you brain moochers!"

Squall and Demyx landed on their backs with their hands and legs up. Axel was on his bed, tangled up with Naminé and Roxas in a bizarre threesome. "What the hell, Sora!" growled Axel.

"You're telling us to stop mooching off Zexion?" said Squall.

"Hey, I bottomed for the guy!" shouted Demyx. "I should be allowed to mooch a bit." Squall smacked the boy in the back of the head, while Zexion turned red from embarrassment. Thankfully, the others pretty much ignored Demyx's comment, as usual.

Sora shook his head, ignoring all of them. "That's beside the point!" he said. "Zexion is different then the rest of us." Zexion stared at the back of Sora's head, a little surprised by that last part. He wanted to say 'En tu, Brute' to speak the surprising betrayal, but kept his mouth shut to listen to the rest Sora had to say. "He's got to ace this high school exams, and after that medical school is right around the corner. He's going to be a doctor! He can't afford to waste all his times with idiots like us."

The others nodded their heads, agreeing with that last bit.

Sora turned around to face his friend with a smile on his face. "There you go, Zexy!" said the boy. "Now, you're free to do your own studying without any interruption from the rest of us."

Zexion nodded his head, trying to hide the pain in his chest. "Thanks Sora," he said, softly. "You're such a good friend. Umm…actually I left something at my house. I'll see you guys later." He turned around to leave with all his stuff with a single tear falling down his face. Don't think this went unnoticed by Sora though. The boy was a magnet for catching tears.

Demyx shook his head, completely freaked out by this whole situation. "This is so strange!" he said, loudly. "Sora is acting all responsible, while Zexion is forgetting stuff. What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know," said Axel, "but we should take advantage of this new Sora before he goes back to be the old Sora."

Sora ignored the last comment as he walked out of the room to see that Zexion was already long, gone. "I forgot something at the house too," he announced to everyone. He picked up his denim jacket and threw it over his red t-shirt before grabbing his bag.

The others collapsed on the ground with Sora reverting to his oldself.

"Too late!" said Roxas and Naminé.

* * *

Zexion ran as far away from the temple as fast as he could. He managed to catch a bus just as it was about to leave. He sat there, wallowing in self-misery when it stopped just a few feet away from the park.

The boy jumped out the bus, wiping away some his tears in the process. He leaned against the railing, crying harder as he dropped his bag on the ground as he stared out to the sea of trees. "I hate myself so much," whispered Zexion. "Even Sora thinks all I'm good for is just to study, study, study!"

He collapsed onto his knees, letting his pain eat away at him.

The sound of an engine roaring down the road didn't even register into Zexion's mine. Nor the fact that the driver was Lexaeus, and he was approaching the boy even as he cried himself into a coma.

Lexaeus knelt down to his knees, placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder. "Cloud wants to race you again," he said, softly. Zexion turned his head to the side, but refused to look his crush in the eyes. Lexaeus could still see his tears though and the fact his face was redder then the devil was a dead-giveaway. "You're not crying because of Cloud, are you?"

Zexion shook his head. "Not just that," he said, trying to hold back tears. "I'm useless," he said to the man. He felt his heart breaking as he leaned against Lexaeus' warm body. "All my friends can think I'm good for is studying…all I am is just a brain. Everyone is expecting me to be the brightest star in the sky. To be the top at everything academically. To be a doctor just like my mother."

"I thought you said you wanted to be a doctor?" said Lexaeus as he wrapped his arms around him, holding the crying boy.

"I do," said Zexion, "but lately I'm just so unsure of myself…I don't know what to do anymore."

Lexaeus stared into the teary-eyed boy. He gently brushed Zexion's hair out of his face so he could see the boy clearly. "Maybe you just need a break from it all," he told the boy. "Don't feel so bad for yourself though. You're allowed to breakdown every now and again for someone living under so much pressure like you are. What you need, Zexion is an outlet."

Zexion finally stopped crying as he stared into those big brown eyes. He was still heaving from crying so hard and his face was probably stained by his tears, possibly mucus as well, which he knew was very unattractive. "An outlet?" he asked, softly. "What do you mean by that?"

"A hobby," said Lexaeus. "You know like swimming or video games or cooking. Something like that." He supported the boy's body with his arms and the inner side of his leg. Zexion didn't look like he was about to burst into tears, but even with all his scars on the surface, Lexaeus couldn't help but to think that the boy was still as beautiful as ever.

"Thanks," said Zexion as his head dangled, banging against Lexaeus' muscled chest. "Thanks for listening to a loser like me."

Lexaeus shook his head as he gently grabbed the boy's head. He tilted the boy's head up so that they were facing each other again. "You're not a loser," he told the boy. "Never call yourself a loser, Zexion." He knew this was probably the wrong time to do this, but he didn't know what else to do. He just did the first thing that popped into his head.

Lexaeus leaned in and gave Zexion the softest kiss on his lips. Zexion closed his eyes, feeling the warm, serene bliss that came from the kiss. He held onto Lexaeus' shirt for support when he felt those lips leave him.

Zexion gasped softly as he blinked, looking back up to Lexaeus. "I think…I think I'll race Cloud now," he said, laughing.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he helped the boy up, not exactly getting the reaction he was expecting. At least he didn't run away screaming rape. That was always good. He guided Zexion to his bike, having the boy get on after he did. Doing the gentlemanly thing, he gave Zexion his helmet and made sure the boy wouldn't fall off as he drove back to the fitness center where Cloud was waiting.

* * *

Luna and Artemis wandered around the town on their own. The cats shared a peaceful conversation with each other as the Sun fully set above them. The Moon shined above their heads as they shared a quick laugh.

"Nice, Artemis," said Luna. "You're so articulate."

The white furred cat stuck out his tongue at her when he noticed her stop. "What's the matter?" asked Artemis.

Luna nudged for him to look forward. "Is that Zexion with Lexaeus?" she asked. "On the back of that bike, that's Zexion, right?"

Artemis squinted his eyes to look at the two figures at the end of the road. There was no denying that Zexion was on the back of Lexaeus' motorcycle, but the question was why.

* * *

Back at the lab, Nooj was making another Daimon egg. The wicked scientist laughed as he watched the egg grow within the test tube.

The glass shattered everywhere as the egg floated, and flew towards its freedom.

"Go my lovely!" said Nooj. "Find me pure hearts! Find me the talismans!"

* * *

Artemis ran as fast as he could to find the boys. Although, Zexion was in no immediate danger, the cats felt a strange chill in the air and felt the boy shouldn't be alone. They were going with their cat instincts since it never steered them wrong before.

The Moon Cat sighed in relief as he found Sora walking home. The cat raced towards the boy, getting his attention, instantly. "Zexion's at the fitness center with Lexaeus and Cloud. Luna's watching over him, but we feel negative energy around there. You'd better go check it out."

Sora nodded his head as he ran towards the fitness center. And who said Sora was brain-dead. The kid caught on quickly enough.

* * *

Zexion and Lexaeus walked up the steps, stopping in the locker room so that he could change. After Cloud "chased" him away, Zexion didn't both to take off his swimsuit or rinse the chlorine off his body. He dropped his bag on the floor with Lexaeus standing over him.

The boy blushed lightly as he smiled at the man. "Close your eyes," he said to Lexaeus. The large man laughed as he closed his hands and placed a hand over them for added security. Zexion waited for a few seconds before he finally began to strip off his clothes.

Knowing this was so wrong, Lexaeus opened his eyes and spread his fingers apart very slightly so he could catch a quick peek. He marveled at Zexion's frail body. The boy was nearly nude in front of him with soft muscles developing on his bony body.

Zexion shook his hair to the side as he shoved all his clothes into the bag. Although, Lexaeus seeing him nearly nude was hardly better, he didn't exactly want the guy to see him stripping. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Zexion. Lexaeus removed his hand then followed Zexion out of the locker room.

When they entered the pool area, they found Cloud standing by the pool. Lexaeus left Zexion to himself, while the boy faced his demons. Zexion stopped a few feet from Cloud, as the blonde smiled at himself for his return.

Zexion stared at the boy's back with a confident look on his face. He wasn't so frightened this time. He felt a lot more sure of himself.

The blond turned his head back slightly with a smile on his face. "So you did come back," said Cloud. "I hope Lex didn't have to force you here against your will."

"I came back because I wanted to," said Zexion. He noticed the slight bulge in Cloud's sea-green speedos. He hoped the blond didn't stuff it to make him appear larger because Squall might be a little disappointed when he finally got into Cloud's speedos. Then again, what Zexion was wearing was hardly any better then that, and that's because he has a bonier figure.

"Good," said Cloud as he turned around to face his opponent. Cloud was really looking forward to racing Zexion again. He finally had a real opponent, someone who could challenge his own skills at his peak and still keep up.

Zexion nodded his head. There was still one more thing he had to say before they started though. "I didn't mean to offend you by not giving it my all last time," he said, calmly. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Cloud smiled at him as he approached the boy. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, showing that he understood. "It's alright, Zexion," he said, still smiling. "Just give me a good, honest race this time. Let's see which of us is the best."

The two stood at the edge of the pool, arm's length apart. They were going to have a 100-meter freestyle race. The victor would be whoever touched the edge of the pool first with Lexaeus as the judge. Lexaeus' booming voice filled the pool area, signaling the boys to go.

The two-raced harder and faster then they did the last time. Despite being so tired, Zexion poured everything into this race. Cloud felt a fire burning inside him as he watched the boy keeping up with him. This time, he could see that Zexion was putting everything into this race that he wasn't holding back at all.

It was the perfect race.

Halfway through the race though, Zexion began to question himself. Why was he trying so hard to win? It was just a silly race between friends. Nothing more, nothing less. However, Zexion wasn't the type of person to just leave it at that. He dug deeper into further analysis. The reason why he was trying so hard for something not academic was because he wanted to prove himself that he was more then just a genius. He wanted to show everyone that there was more to him then just being the top of his class.

Zexion wanted to win. He needed to win this.

Lexaeus watched the water, seeing how closely matched the two were. "They're still tied," he said to himself. "This will be an incredible finish."

The race ended soon after that with them both slapping the pool wall at the same time. The boys panted for air again, while Cloud pulled himself out of the pool. The blond was greeted with Lexaeus handing him a towel to dry off with. Cloud took the towel then turned back to pull Zexion out of the water.

Lexaeus turned slightly to the side, avoiding looking at Zexion's ass crack after the water pushed his suit a bit lower. The boy quickly pulled it back up without anyone paying too much attention when Cloud handed him a towel as well.

"You're incredible!" he told Zexion. "That was the best race I've had in years."

"But we tied," said Zexion.

Cloud nodded his head. "I know," he said, "but we both gave it everything we had into it. That's what made it incredible. That's what made it the best race of my life," he said, smiling at the boy. Zexion couldn't help but to feel a little proud that he could challenge the blonde to that level. "We should race again sometime soon. Maybe next week?"

Zexion agreed. "I'd like that a lot," he said, smiling.

"Good," said Cloud. "Here's my address." He went through his bag and scribbled it down on a piece of paper with his cell number as well. Zexion did the same and the boys exchanged information. "I guess we'll see you later, Dolphin." Cloud turned around, leaving the pool with Lexaeus following behind him.

Lexaeus stopped for a moment, waving Zexion goodbye. The boy did the same as he turned back around to the pool after they were gone. He dropped the towel on the ground and fell on the ground.

"I'm exhausted," he said to himself, "but I still feel like swimming!" He began to laugh as he jumped into the water. "I blame Cloud! I blame Cloud and Lexaeus for making me so happy!"

He started to swim again, while the Daimon egg floated towards the pool. The boy reached the middle of the pool when he saw the pink egg merging with the water. A dark light filled his sight as the water began to toss him around.

A violet-skinned woman emerged from the pool with a swim cap and a flotation tub on her. She wore a black one-piece with a snorkel on her mouth. The yellow-eyed Daimon mumbled something to Zexion that the boy couldn't quite understand. She pulled her snorkel out of her mouth, laughing at the boy.

"How's the water?" said Doburin.

Zexion tried to swim out of the pool when the Daimon began to manipulate the water. She threw the boy all around the pool, even drowned him at the very bottom for a moment. The water raised above the diving board before returning him to land and pinned him against the glass windows.

"Let's see how pure that heart of yours is." She removed her swim cap, revealing the black star on it. A beam of dark energy shot at Zexion's back, making the boy scream in pain.

* * *

Luna sees the light above them, knowing for sure that Zexion was in grave danger. She looked around frantically for Artemis and the others, but they were a no sure. If something wasn't done soon then Zexion could potentially die.

"Where are you, idiot," said Luna.

"Hey Luna!" Artemis appeared with Sora behind him.

The cat thanked whatever god was up there for bringing Sora. "Hurry Sora!" shouted the cat. "Zexion's being attacked by a Heart Snatcher! His heart is in danger, we need Sailor Moon."

Sora nodded his head at the cat as he pulled his compact out from the pocket of his jean jacket. "Don't have to tell me twice," he said as he held the heart up in the air. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

Red light flared around him as blue and black ribbons surrounded his naked body. He spun around in a circle with hearts and blue fire trailing around him, forming his uniform: blue shorts and a black vest with flames sown on, a blue collar and tie with the compact tied on there, blue elbow-length gloves, and black knee-high boots. The Crescent Moon on his forehead shinned brightly before creating his Crescent Tiara, Moon earrings, and golden heart chocker.

* * *

Cloud just finished rinsing off all the chlorine from his body when he felt a strange presence in the air. He abandoned the showers, still nude, when he saw Lexaeus clenching his fists as he banged them against the lockers. Cloud calmly approached his friend when he heard a familiar scream.

"Oh no," said Cloud as he realized what was going on. "Zexion is being attacked by the Heart Snatchers!" It was confirmed when he saw Lexaeus turn around with red eyes, ready to sob. Cloud picked up his discarded towel from the floor, looking towards his friend. He knew how strongly Lexaeus felt about Zexion, but how far was he willing to go for the boy.

Cloud placed his hand over Lexaeus' shoulder with a firm grip. He looked up to his friend, staring deeply into those brown eyes. "What will you do?" asked Cloud. "Will you help him? Or will you let our mission prolong his suffering?"

Lexaeus held onto his heart, over his white-button up. He hated this. He hated his stupid mission so much right now. At the expense of the world, he may have to give up the life of the boy he loved. This was wrong. This was cruel.

He hated himself for putting his mission first. However, he wasn't about to just stand here and let Zexion suffer any longer either. Digging through his pocket, Lexaeus pulled out his Planet Wand, holding it up in the air.

"I don't care if Zexion has one of the talismans or not," announced Lexaeus. "I won't allow his heart to be violated by those bastards! I'll save him even if I have to move the Earth and Heaven to do so. I'll make them pay for hurting him!"

Cloud smiled and nodded his head in approval. "Good answer," he said, calmly. He turned back to his bag and pulled out his Planet Wand as well. "We should transform now before its too late. Neptune Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

* * *

Zexion continued to scream in pain as the Heart Snatcher was nearly complete with her mission. The boy's cries for help grew more pathetic as light gathered around him.

"Leave him alone!" Dobuirn stopped what she was doing to turn around and face Sailor Moon. The brunet Sailor had his arms up, ready to fight for his best friend's heart. "I suggest you leave now before I have to teach you a lesson you will regret!" said the Sailor.

"Oh please, you annoying twit." Leblanc appeared beside Zexion's pinned body, grabbing the boy by his hair. "Finish them both now, Dobuirn!" shouted the Magus. "I want that heart this instant."

The Daimon nodded her head. She threw a series of inflatable tubes at Sailor Moon, which the boy managed to dodge. However, he missed all of them except for one. The tube tied Sailor Moon down, forcing the boy onto his knees, unable to fight.

"NO!" cried Sailor Moon. "Stop it. Leave him alone!"

Dobuirn turned back to Zexion to finish what she started. A black beam fired from her head with lighting floating around Zexion's back again. The boy continued to howl in pain as he felt his heart being extracted from him. The tiny sparkles of light finally transformed into his heart with Zexion spacing out.

"ZEXION!" cried Sailor Moon. "You leave his heart alone you vile bitch! Leave him alone. You can't have his heart." He tried to his best to fight free from the binding, but it wasn't working. He was stuck. "You can't do this time him. He's going to be a doctor and save many lives. You can't take his dream from him!"

Zexion mumbled softly to himself as he slid down to the floor.

Leblanc ignored Sailor Moon's comment as she snatched the boy's crystal with a smile on her face. She was about to check the crystal's power when the doors to the locker room swung open. Neptune and Uranus appeared before them, looking for a fight.

"I suggest you let that boy's heart go, Leblanc," said Sailor Uranus. "You'll have to deal with us if you don't."

Leblanc laughed as she waved the crystal around. "Oh, I'm so scared," she said, laughing. "Dobuirn, take care of these brats."

The Daimon leaped across the water, ready to attack the boys. Sailor Neptune leaped forward, raising his fist up. He punched the Heart Snatcher in the face, sending her back into the water.

Uranus flew over the water, racing as fast as he could to Leblanc. He was going to save Zexion's heart, regardless if it was a talisman or not.

Leblanc held the heart up, growling as she finished examining it. "Damn it!" said the blonde haired woman. "This is just another ordinary pure heart of an ordinary boy. I might as well destroy it." As she held her arm up to show that she meant it when she said she would destroy Zexion's heart. Uranus heart stopped for a moment as he watched the woman about to destroy the heart, and there was nothing he could do to stop her before it was too late.

However, Zexion's heart wasn't destroyed. A red rose pierced Leblanc's hand, freeing the boy's heart. Another rose flew towards Sailor Moon, freeing him from the donut tube, while a third knocked the Daimon into the pool before she could hit Neptune. Uranus leaped towards Leblanc, delivering a mighty kick, knocking the woman across the pool area.

They all looked up to fight Tuxedo Mask standing on top of the highest diving board with his Keyblade in hand. "You will not destroy the heart of an innocent boy," said Tuxedo. "A heart is precious and pure no matter what. I shall not allow you to go away unpunished. I am Tuxedo Mask, and I shall punish you."

Sailor Moon rolled his eyes as he got back on his feet. "That's my line, sweetie," he said to his lover.

Uranus caught Zexion's heart, cradling it against his chest.

Leblanc rolled her eyes at the pathetic sight. "I'll get you all back for this next time," she growled. She looked at the idiot Daimon that was kicking and screaming in the pool. The moron had a freaking floaty and it was still complaining. "That idiot…ugh!" She teleported out of the pool and returned to the lab to report to Nooj.

The Daimon finally snapped out of it as she remembered the floaty. "Ah! My precious floaty, what would I do without you?" she said, jokingly. "I couldn't swim without you." She shouldn't have said that though. Luna and Artemis jumped into the pool, landing on her floaty. They were going to have their revenge for her attacking their Zexion. The cats used their sharp teeth to put several holes in it, making the Daimon scream as she began to sink.

The Moon Cats jumped back onto land with Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neptune. Dobuirn swam as fast as she could back to land as she quickly pulled herself out of the water. "That was evil!" she shouted. "You stupid cats."

* * *

While all that drama was happening, Sailor Uranus got down on his knees and carefully returned the Pure Heart Crystal to Zexion's body. The starry-eyed boy gasped for air as his heart was returned to him, and before he knew it, he was slung over Uranus' shoulder.

"I'm getting you out of here," said Uranus as he raced out of the pool. He quickly took Zexion to the locker room where he would be safe. "Get out of here as fast as you can." The Sailor's hand briefly grazed against Zexion's hand as he raced back into the pool.

Zexion held onto his hand, feeling his body heat up. Uranus saved him once again, or for the first time, technically. Uranus or Lexaeus. Zexion shook his head. "There's no time to think about love," he said, calmly. "I have some friends to save."

He looked angrily back at the pool, where he could see the others ready to surround the Daimon. "This bitch is mine!" He raised his arm up in the air with light gathering around it. His Planet Wand teleported to his hand with the Mercury symbol already glowing as a wave of blue energy surrounded Zexion's body. "MERCURY PLANET POWER!"

Zexion spun around in a circle with his wand creating a ring of blue energy around his naked body. The energy rose up from the ground in a wave of water and ice. His Sailor uniform covered his body with his blue stud earrings appearing on both ears and his blue-gemmed tiara.

Sailor Mercury radiated with blue energy as he spread his arms apart. Energy unlike anything he ever felt before took control of him. "I call upon the power of Mercury! Sailor Weapon appear! Tome of Judgment!" His Lexicon appeared in front of him with him catching the black, leather bound book in his hands. He swung the tome around as he entered the pool with the others gasping at his presence.

Uranus and Neptune were the most surprised as they felt the amount of energy the boy was radiating.

Sailor Moon shook his head, as he felt dizzy from his friend's new power. "What the hell is happening to him?" asked the boy.

"Its his Crisis!" shouted Sailor Neptune. "Somehow, Sailor Mercury has accessed his Crisis Attack."

"Crisis?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

Uranus nodded his head as Mercury jumped into the pool, walking on water. "After a Sailor Soldier unlocks their Sailor Weapon, they can enter an attack mode called Crisis Attack," explained the Sailor. "This is where they briefly use their full power as a Sailor Soldier, and unleash a devastating blast of energy. This is a last resort attack that can only be accessed when a Sailor is in grave mental and physical distress. Something must've happened to Mercury for him to access his."

Sailor Moon knew exactly what was troubling his friend. Mercury was a ticking time bomb now. "How do we stop him?" he asked.

"We don't," said Neptune. "We let him use his power against the Daimon. It's the only way. So sit back and watch the show kids."

Sailor Mercury pointed a finger at the Daimon as he held the tome with his other arm. "You're finished you fish faced freak!" shouted the Sailor. "MERCURY CRISIS ATTACK!"

The Tome of Judgment sprang with life all on its own. The book left his hand, floating above him with the pages turning on its own. "I call upon the Mistress of Everlasting Ice!" shouted Mercury. The water beneath him raged like the mighty ocean as giant icicles formed behind him. "I call upon the goddess' of ice! I summon thee, Shiva!"

A shining image of a maiden floated down from the sky. Her icy, blue skin could be clearly seen through the ice before she shattered it when she tossed her blue, silk wrap off her body. Her long, blue hair flowed around as the ice sparkled against hers and Mercury's skin. This icy goddess appeared nude when her silk wrap tied itself around her waist.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

Mercury and Shiva held their arms up in the air with a band of ice sparkling around them. The Tome of Judgment exploded with energy as they flung their arm forward, firing a wave of ice at the Daimon. The Heart Snatcher screamed in pain as he entire body was turned to ice. The goddess and Mercury's bodies relaxed as they straightened up, snapping their fingers.

The ice covered Daimon was destroyed instantly. She reverted back into a pile of water with the Daimon egg shattering into pieces. Shiva took Mercury back to land before she disappeared herself along with his Sailor Weapon.

"Wow!" said Tuxedo Mask. "That was incredible."

Sailor Moon knelt before his friend, trying to shake him awake. Neptune stopped him, pushing his arm away. "He's fine," he assured him. "He's just tired. That was his first time using his Crisis Attack." Neptune returned to Uranus as the two slowly made their way out of the building.

* * *

"You did good," said Neptune. "You saved the boy's heart."

Uranus nodded his head as they made their way out of the building. Neptune had returned to the locker room briefly to grab his stuff before they could finally leave. "I just did what felt right," said Uranus.

Neptune smiled as he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. "Here," he said, handing him the paper. "It's Zexion's address. You should go check on him. Seeing how you kissed the boy today. You don't want to give him the wrong impression."

Uranus blushed as he took the piece of paper from him. Neptune laughed as he got on the back of his bike. "You still have to take me home first," said Neptune. "I didn't bring my bike, remember?"

Uranus laughed as he got on the bike, driving them back to their apartment.

* * *

"You kicked ass!" cheered Sailor Moon once Mercury woke up.

Luna and Artemis agreed. Tuxedo Mask held the boy back on his feet, keeping a firm hand on him for support. "I've never seen an attack like that before," said Tuxedo.

Mercury smiled as he brushed his hair back. "Thanks…all of you for helping me," he said to them.

"What else are friends for?" said Sailor Moon.

* * *

Lexaeus couldn't even remember why he was doing this again. He felt like a complete idiot standing outside his door, but he knew he couldn't go back. Cloud made sure to take his house keys while the big guy wasn't looking. Cloud probably hid the spare keys from him too.

Oh, how Lexaeus hated it when Cloud tried to play matchmaker. Why couldn't the blond just focus on his own sex life and snag that Leonhart boy already.

He was just going to have to get over it. Lexaeus raised his arm up, knocking on the door, rather loudly. Maybe he should've gone a bit easier. It was ten at night, after all.

The apartment door swung open with a wet Zexion standing there in a bathrobe. Oh, how the gods tempted him. Lexaeus and Zexion bit back embarrassment.

"Is this a bad time?" Lexaeus.

Zexion shook his head as he tried to smile his way out of an awkward situation. "Not at all," he said, softly. "I just finished taking a shower." He rushed his wet hair out of his face as he stepped to the side. "Do you want to come in, Lexaeus?"

The young man nodded his head as he accepted Zexion's invitation. He walked into the living room, after he took off his shoes, of course. He sat down on the couch with Zexion skipping a seat and sat on the same couch.

"What brings you here?" asked Zexion. "I thought you'd be fast asleep by now."

"I couldn't sleep," admitted Lexaeus. That was the truth too. He couldn't sleep, especially after Cloud kicked him out of his own house.

"Oh," said Zexion. He curled up on the couch, grateful that he had on his underwear at least. It would've been horrible if Lexaeus could see everything through his robe. Speaking of people he wanted to get naked with. There were some things he needed to talk about with Lexaeus. Some questions that needed to be answered. "About earlier."

Lexaeus picked his head up, listening intensively.

Zexion stopped for a second to collect his thoughts. Lexaeus was the one who initiated the kiss, so Zexion knew he liked him. That was cleared out at least, but what next? What was their next step? Where they an item, friends, friends with benefits? What? Then there was the whole him and Uranus thing. It was clear that he has a thing with Uranus in the future, but that was Crystal Tokyo, and the current Uranus pretty much hated their guts so never mind on that problem.

"I need…" Zexion cut himself off again. "I need to know."

Lexaeus scooted closer towards him so they were only two inches apart. Zexion felt himself warm up again as Lexaeus gently placed his hand over his. "I…I think I love you, Zexion," he said, loud enough only for him to hear.

Zexion gasped for breath. It looks like he got that the answer to basically all his questions at once. "I think I love you too," whispered Zexion.

"I really mean it," said Lexaeus as he drew even closer. "I think I'm in love with you, Zexion Mizuno."

A smile crept on Zexion's face as he inched closer towards Lexaeus. "I think I'm in love with you too, Lexaeus Tenou."

They brought their lips together once more. Zexion wrapped his arms around Lex's neck, while the man grabbed his hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. Eventually, the two began to swap tongues as they used the wet muscle to violate the others mouth. It felt wrong going this far already, but Zexion wanted Lexaeus terribly, and so did Lexaeus.

Lexaeus picked Zexion up, getting a soft yelp from the boy. "To the left!" said Zexion, breaking free for only a second. They pressed their lips together again as Lexaeus followed the boy's direction to his bedroom. He entered the dark room with the boy in his arms.

Quickly enough, Lexaeus found the boy's bed and dropped him on top of it. Zexion's light ass bounced as Lexaeus got on his knees. The two continued to kiss, while the knot to his robe was undone then carefully slid off his body. Lexaeus carelessly threw it on the ground with the boy only in his underwear. Zexion began to undo the buttons to his shirt and tossed it off his massive shoulders.

Zexion crawled towards the wall, while Lexaeus slowly inched is way towards him. The brunet tore off his muscle shirt, throwing it to the side so that Zexion could marvel at the site of his chest. The boy felt his body heat up, especially around his privates, as Lexaeus hooked his fingers around the boy's briefs. He quickly tore off that annoying piece of clothing so that he could stare at Zexion's nude body.

Lexaeus licked his lips as he devoured the sight, while Zexion felt slightly embarrassed being this nude in front of him. Fuck it though! Zexion was craving this more then anything else. He slid towards Lexaeus, mixing his lips with his. They two carefully held onto each other, while Zexion's sneaky hand began to undo his belt buckle and zipper. Lexaeus lifted himself up so that Zexion could easily take of the man's pants. After those were kicked off, Lexaeus pinned the nude Zexion down on the mattress, while he was only in his boxers.

"I love you," said Zexion.

"I love you too," whispered Lexaeus.

He buried his face into the boy's neck, kissing and sucking every inch of it. Zexion panted for air as Lexaeus began to move lower with that skilled tongue and lips. Frantic cries began to escape him as a wet tongue was wrapped around his nipple, while a hand grazed against his hard erection. Lexaeus went down even lower, placing careful kisses on the boy's stomach before brushing his lips against the soft curls guarding his erection.

Lexaeus licked his lips once more as he took the boy's entire member in his mouth. Zexion's eyes lit up as he felt the warmth fill him. It was a foreign pleasure that made the boy almost come instantly, but Lexaeus was hardly finished. He used a free hand to carefully probe the boy's asshole with. Zexion squirmed as he felt two fingers already intrude him, but the blowjob that Lexaeus gave him was a worthy distraction.

However, it was hardly distracting the growing fire in Lexaeus' boxers. The older boy was aching to be touched himself, but he was going to get to play soon enough. After carefully stretching Zexion so that he would be prepared, he slid out of his boxers, while he continued to use his tongue to play with the boy's erection. There was a bottle of lotion conveniently on the nightstand, which he used to lube his dick. After a few moments, the boy came in his mouth, filling him with his delicious seed.

Zexion blushed, embarrassed to see his own cum flowing down the man's chin. Lexaeus licked it up, smiling as he got on top of Zexion once more. His own erection brushing against Zexion's flaccid member, making it harder, as they both kissed briefly. With him distracted, Lexaeus lifted Zexion's legs up granting him easier access to his ass. Being as careful as possible, Lexaeus eased his member inside the boy with Zexion biting down on his tongue.

Lexaeus tired to hide that bit of pain, but Zexion had some sharp teeth. He continued to push his large erection inside the boy, realizing he was large enough to touch the boy's prostate instantly. And there it was. Zexion's eyes lit up as those nerves were touched and his penis got hard once more.

With that done, Lexaeus began to move his hips in a rhythmic motion. The boy cried out in pain and pleasure. This was different then the Incident. That was pure pain, it didn't count as sex. However, what he had with Lexaeus was different. This was pleasure. He knew Lexaeus cared about him and wouldn't hurt him.

Zexion held onto the man's neck as he cries of pleasure got louder and more intense. He stared into those loving, brown eyes, feeling his troubles melt away. He panted for air as he looked down to see Lexaeus' chest muscles expanding and contracting, while he saw the man's pubic hair graze against him. It looked like the muscled man was having troubles with his breathing too as he watched those glorious muscles move.

Lexaeus' breathing grew more intense, along with Zexion's. The pair was beginning to sweat with no sign of Lexaeus coming soon. Zexion already felt that he was about to reach his peak again, but he tired to hold it for as long as he could. Which wasn't much longer. As soon as he thought about holding it back, he couldn't hold it and began to cum all over them again.

Lexaeus leaned in, giving the boy a hot, passionate kiss. He continued to pound inside the boy, feeling the boy's muscles clench around his hot member. He touched Zexion's prostate again, knowing that he could hold for much longer either. When he felt that he was about to spill, he pulled out of Zexion and released his seed all over the boy's chest.

They both cried with the release, feeling relieved and satisfied. Lexaeus collapsed next to the boy with cum on his chest and rested on his side. Zexion was still on his back, covered with both their cum. Lexaeus scooped some cum up on his finger and gave it to Zexion, which the boy surprisingly swallowed along with his finger.

Lexaeus chuckled as he licked the rest of the sticky remains from the boy's stomach. Zexion returned the favor as he climbed on top of him, taking whatever hadn't completely dried off yet. With all the gooey remains gone and they were just covered in sweat and dried cum, they collapsed in the small bed.

Lexaeus pulled Zexion on top of him, holding the boy in his strong arms. "That was incredible," said Zexion as he still breathed hard. Lexaeus nodded his head as he pull his bed cover over their bodies. Zexion locked his arms around the man, pulling him into a hug as his eyes got too heavy for him to keep open.

* * *

WOOO! I have to wipe off that sweat, it was soooo hot. haha! Onto the next chapter.

The morning after gets interesting for Zexion and Lexaeus. Lex has motorcross competition which leads to a lot of drama for all parties. When Zexion gets inivited and drags Sora and Roxas along for support things take a dark turn when Leblanc arrives with her own army of HEARTLESS! Neptune sacrifices his life to save them, while Uranus explains their mission to the other Sailors, the significances of the talismans to the Holy Chalice, the deadly Silence, and the Messiah. How will things end? Find out in **Crisis Crossed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter is finished. Its going to be a lot harder to update now that school's started again. Senior ...HAHA! My goal is to finish Infinity by mid-November since I'm going to Flordia for Thanksgiving, if not I'll be done for sure during the Christmas holdiay. I also want to finish the Dreams Arc by the end of this school year too. I got a lot of work ahead of me. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Read and review, everyone! P.S. all of the Summons are from the Final Fantasy series in case some of you haven't realized it yet.**

**Crisis Crossed: **

Morning came sooner then the boy expected. After having sex, Zexion was out like a light. When Zexion finally woke up, he felt a strange emptiness in his heart and bed.

Lexaeus was missing.

"I guess it was just a one-night stand," whispered Zexion.

Zexion tossed the covers off his body went felt chills run up his bare legs. He pulled the cover back over him, feeling a slight pain in his back. The gnawing emptiness finally left the boy as he searched for his discarded clothes on the floor. He picked up the white button up that Lexaeus had on.

He found his briefs on the floor as well, taking the shirt with him. The shirt was drowning him as he slid out of the bed. The boy played his nasty, morning hair as he left his bedroom for any possible sign of Lexaeus.

Much to his surprise, Lexaeus was in the kitchen. A wonderful aroma filled Zexion's senses, making him realize that the older boy was cooking. Zexion bit down on his fingernail as he stepped inside the kitchen with Lexaeus' bare back turned.

"Good morning," said Zexion.

Lexaeus turned around, smiling at the boy. "Good morning." A large grin formed on his face as he took notice to the fact Zexion was wearing his shirt with hardly a thing underneath. He shook off his naughty thoughts of ravishing the poor boy. He lifted up the pan, showing off the eggs he was making. "You find with scrambled eggs?"

Zexion nodded his head as he leaned against the counter. "Eggs are fine with me," he said, softly. He gently leaned towards Lexaeus, brushing his lips against his bare shoulder.

"Not now," laughed Lexaeus. "Unless you want to get burned by the pan."

"That would be bad," said Zexion.

"Very bad," stressed Lexaeus. He gently leaned down, kissing his forehead. "So…I was wondering if you'd like to see me race today."

Zexion started to blush. "You really want me to see you race?" he said, softly. He could already see how cool Lex would look on his bike, hauling up dirt. Then he remembered the study session for today. "Oh damn! I have a study session today with the others."

"Skip it. You could all use a vacation from studying. I would really like you to see me race," he stressed to the younger boy.

Zexion finally caved. "Fine!" he said, smiling. "I'll call the others and see if they want to go."

"Shouldn't you ask permission from me first?"

Zexion and Lexaeus spun around to find a woman in scrubs with hair like Zexion covering her head. Zexion's eyes lit up in fear and shock as he stared face to face with his mother! And they were both nearly nude. Oh, the explaining Zexion had to do.

"Hi mommy," said Zexion.

"Hello, Mrs. Mizuno," said Lexaeus.

* * *

Several screens appeared before Leblanc, while Professor Nooj continued his research. After all their battles against the Sailors, they finally complied enough information to create a full report on the Sailor Soldiers.

"These are the brats that continue to get in our way?" said Nooj, over the intercom. "They wear ridiculous outfits, yet they wield such incredible power. Worthy foes these Sailor Soldiers, and their allies. What are their names again?"

Leblanc showed more images of the Sailors, each performing their specialty attacks. "Their apparent leader is Sailor Moon. Our first, successful Daimon managed to weaken the boy's powers; however, he was able to upgrade them through the help of his friends. Next is Sailor Mercury, he seems like the most intelligent member of the group. The fiery one is Sailor Mars; I sense powerful, spiritual energy around him. The taller one is Sailor Jupiter, he's a skilled fighter. Lastly is Sailor Venus, he took down the Dark Agency in Europe."

"There's also Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer. They both wield weapons called the Keyblade, which posses phenomenal power."

"What about these Sailors Uranus and Neptune?" said Nooj. "They don't directly work with the others. Also, they seem to know find everyone of our targets as soon as we make our move."

His assistant nodded her head as she focused on images of Neptune and Uranus. "I've noticed that as well, sir," she said. "I think they're also able to sense Pure Heart Crystals, especially since they can identify hearts with and without talismans. They must also be after the Holy Chalice."

"Then we need to set up a trap to get these two out of the way," said Nooj. "I'll create another Daimon egg, and you come up with a plan to rid us of these trackers."

"I'm already working on that, professor," said Leblanc. "I'll personally take care of these Sailors. I'll entice them with a pure heart before destroying them."

"Excellent idea, my assistant. Now, for our success, I've created new assistants for you. I found records of creatures used by the Sailors' former enemies. They're nasty little beasts, who will come in handy of finding the purest of hearts. We'll use these Artificial Heartless to rid us of the Sailors!"

* * *

Later that sunny afternoon, everyone gathered to the outskirts of town to the racetrack. The cheering crowd supported their favorite racer as he rode through the dirt track. Wave after wave of dirt flew up from the ground as the drivers drove past them.

Behind the divider, the boys cheered Lexaeus on as he raced up to first. The racers were close to the finish now after completing their final lap. Things were coming to a screeching halt as Lexaeus and another driver were locked neck to neck.

When they finally reached the finish line though a winner was clearly chosen by a photo finish. The picture was shown to the crowd to reveal that Lexaeus won the race.

Everyone cheered the victor on as he stopped to wave to the crowd.

"GO LEXAEUS!" shouted the brothers.

"That was awesome!" said Demyx, nearly knocking Axel and Squall out with his raised arms.

Thankfully, for Riku, he hid behind Zexion, knowing the boy wouldn't dance around like an idiot. However, his ears were ringing from all the screaming that Zexion was doing. Who knew that he had such powerful lungs? They were nearly as loud as Sora's were.

"Let's sneak out back," suggested Axel. "We can congratulate the champ there."

"Works with me," said Zexion as he followed everyone.

The boys sneaked out back where are all the drivers' trailers were located. They had to dive out of the way of the other drivers, who weren't so happy to have lost the race. Including the racer that Lexaeus barely beat that guy was cussing up a storm as the boys passed his lot.

While the boy were trying to find Lex's lot, Cloud was already there waiting for his brown haired friend. The spiky haired blonde shook his spikes out of his face as he saw the champion pull up with his bike. He was trophy less since they weren't handing out the trophies until after the final race today, which he had only an hour to prepare for.

Lexaeus pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler, chugging the thing down. Cloud smirked as he threw a cool towel at the young man's head. "Nice driving, Speed Racer," said the blonde. "You showed those boys a thing or two."

"Or three," joked Lexaeus.

"Congratulations!" The others finally found his lot with Sora leading the bandwagon.

Lexaeus smiled as he waved his friends to come over closer. "Thanks guys," he said with a small smile on his face. "Did you guys enjoy the race?"

Roxas nodded his head. "You rocked, dude!"

"And kicked some serious ass!" added Axel.

Zexion smiled at his lover from a distance, not sure if he should race after him and throw his arms around his neck. Especially after his mom chewed them both out, mainly Lex had the potential pedophile talk, while Zexion was yelled at for dating someone years older then him and having him to spend the night without her permission. The whole being half-naked thing didn't exactly help their cause either.

"Glad you enjoyed yourselves," said Lex.

"They had a blast," said Riku.

They all began to laugh when a group of racers began to surround Lex's lot. Tensions flared once the racers revealed the crowbars and other weapons in their hands. The boys were ready for a rumble when Lexaeus stepped forward, ready to kill them all.

"Go home fag!" said one of the racers.

"You don't belong here."

Cloud laughed as he leaned his back against the trailer. "He doesn't belong here?" he repeated. "Please, he kicked all of your asses in the race. You're just pissed because you lost to a gay man."

"Fuck off, jailbait!"

Squall nearly tore that racer's head off. He jumped away from the group, grabbed the helmeted boy by his throat, pinning him against the trailer. "You wanna run that by me again?" suggested the scared brunet. "I'd be careful with your choice of words if I were you."

"Easy there, Squall," hushed Cloud. He placed his hand over Squall's shoulder, gently pulling him away. "The kid's just an idiot."

"Fucking fags."

"Do you really want to start this again?" said Lexaeus. "I already beat all of you in the race. Why don't you just give up already?"

Riku stepped up to help Lex, receiving a worried look from Sora. "I suggest you all back off now," he warned them. "We're more then willing to take you all on."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped as another driver entered the lot. His helmet was off, but they all knew him by his blue suit that he was the driver that Lexaeus barely beat. His spiky brown hair flew against the wind as he stepped closer, commanding respect from the other drivers.

The drivers dropped their weapons as they stepped towards their apparent leader.

"Mr. Yamada," said one of the drivers. "We were just trying to get rid of this faggot. You were the one who should've won the race."

"I don't care," said Yamada. He pulled one of the driver's by the collar, dragging him towards him. He never took his eyes off him though. "I'll just win the next race." He walked off the lot, taking the other stubborn drivers with him.

Sora sighed, relieved that it was over. He quickly wrapped his arms around Riku's arm, holding onto him like there was no tomorrow. "I was so scared they were going to hurt you, Riku!" he said to his boyfriend.

Riku laughed as he patted Sora's head.

Axel rolled his eyes as he checked his watch for the time. "Well, now that the excitement is out of the way. We have about five minutes to catch the bus home," he reminded the others. "So we should be leaving like now."

"Alright," said Roxas, dragging his boyfriend towards the bus stop.

"Later, Lex! See ya, Cloud!"

Zexion remained there for an extra second longer. He ran towards Lexaeus, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good luck on the next race," he whispered to him.

Lexaeus nodded his head as he watched Zexion run to catch up with the others. Cloud smirked as he watched Lex never take his eyes off the boy.

"Looks like you two had a little more fun then I thought you would," said the blonde. He shook his head, turning back towards were Yamada left. "I think he's the next target. I'll keep an eye on him if you want."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

Zexion reunited with his friends, but caught the attention of Sora, who saw the kiss he gave him.

He grabbed onto Zexion's arm, pulling him towards him. "Are you two dating?" he asked.

"I have no clue," said Zexion.

* * *

The boys passed through groups of people that took up nearly all the space on the racing grounds. They tried to snake their way through the crowd, but found that difficult to accomplish. Squall and Riku were pushed to the front since they were the strongest and could easily fight through the crowd, while Axel provided backup in case things got too rough.

They managed to get through the crowd though, but failed to notice Sora and Zexion dragging behind.

Sora was easily distracted by all the stands and Zexion was trying to drag the boy back to the others before they lost them. Despite Zexion's best efforts, they did end up losing them. The others had already climbed on the bus with the doors closing before Zexion and Sora even made it.

The bus drove down the road with Zexion and Sora doing their best to chase after it.

"Crap!" shouted Demyx as he looked out the window. "They missed the bus."

Axel looked out the window, laughing at Sora, but felt pity for Zexion. "Ugh, why did I have a feeling this was going to happen."

Zexion and Sora finally gave up on the bus though with Roxas sighing. "I guess they'll have to catch the next bus," said the blond.

"I guess so," agreed Riku. "Sorry Zexy, looks like you're stuck with Sora for the day."

After that frustrating failure, Zexion and Sora checked the bus route. Zexion was nearly about to strangle Sora to death when he found out the time for the next bus.

"ONE HOUR!" shouted Zexion. "One hour with you!"

"I've already said I'm sorry a million times!" cried Sora. "Do I have to say it again?"

Zexion already had his arms around the boy's neck when a car pulled up next to them. A familiar, husky voice stopped Zexion from nearly killing the boy as they both turned to face the driver. "Need a lift?" asked Lexaeus.

The boys nodded their heads as they jumped in the car, Zexion took shotgun with Sora sitting in the back. Lexaeus drove down the road, to take them at least to the next bus stop when a small semi began to follow them. Lexaeus didn't pay much attention to the other vehicle, at least until it tried to pass him up, which was very odd.

Things turned drastically horrible though when the semi bumped into them, purposely. It took everything Lexaeus had to not drive off the road, taking down the road barrier with him. Sora was screaming at the top of his lungs, not making things any easier. Zexion tried to protect his hair from the sparks that flew up from the connection of the two vehicles.

Panic filled the air as the boys' feared for their lives.

"What the hell, asshole!" shouted Lexaeus. He looked at the driver's seat to see a familiar face from earlier. It was one of the punks that tried to jump him on his lot. "Those crazy bastards are trying to kill us."

"Well do something!" cried Sora. "Use you're awesome racing skills!"

"Hold on!" said Lexaeus. He took a sharp turn through an opening. He drove off-road with the semi stopping to reverse then follow them. Lexaeus took advantage of this little bit of time to drive the car as far away from the semi as possible.

Tree branches scrapped against his paint job, damaging his car further.

Lexaeus drove somewhere far away enough where the semi couldn't' reach them. He cut the engine and told the boys to get out. They quickly tried to cover the car the best they could then ran to find a large tree or bush to hide behind off as they heard the semi come to a stop.

They found bushy area with enough room for the three of them to hide in. Sora was still panicking as they squatted to the ground. He was curled up into a ball, praying that they would be safe and depressed that he couldn't' be with Riku. Lexaeus wrapped his arm around Zexion and gently placed a hand on Sora's leg, willing to put himself in the front lines to protect both boys.

Zexion nuzzled his face against the older's chest, hoping they'd make it out of this alive. The earthly scent coming from Lexaeus filled his lungs, which provided some necessary comfort for him and made him a little horny as he curled against him.

Strange noises filled the air as they heard twigs snap near them. Lexaeus gently pushed Zexion away from him as he sprung to his feet. His appearance surprised the two bikers that were trying to finish him off.

Moving faster then usual, Lexaeus quickly subdued them both. He punched and kicked them in every corner of their body, bringing them both to their hands and knees. He kicked one of them in the ribs, getting a rough groan from them.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" shouted Lexaeus. "If you come after me or my friends again, I will kill you. Got it?"

"Yeah," said one of the bikers as he helped the other up. The both of them quickly ran for their lives, while Lexaeus kept a good eye on the both of them.

Zexion and Sora crawled out from under the bush. Sora was still on the verge of hyperventilating, while Zexion maintained his calm. The intellectual boy pulled a few leaves out of his hair as he checked on Sora for any physical damage

* * *

Over by the waterfalls, Yamada raced around on his bike next to the woods. The man had a drive and passion that couldn't be toppled. He desperately wanted to win the next race. He couldn't let some faggot get the best of him.

He spun in circles with dirt kicking up underneath him.

"I must win the next race!" shouted Yamada. "I must win!"

Hiding behind the trees, Sailor Neptune watched the man with much curiosity. Despite his horrible behavior, Yamada had certain drive that made him a perfect target for the Heart Snatchers.

The Soldier of the Deep Sea kept himself hidden as Yamada drove past him. "The sea is starting to roar," he whispered, silently. "I feel the Heart Snatchers approaching. Where is Uranus?"

Down the depths of the waterfall, Leblanc floated up to the surface. She was protected by a sphere of dark magic, which kept her hidden from any unwanted onlookers as she floated to the top. The Daimon egg hovered over her hands as she felt her target waiting for her.

The plan was running smoothly.

* * *

Lexaeus popped open the hood to his car. His paintjob was messed up due to those assholes, but he could deal with that. At least Sora and Zexion were safe. He tore off his biker jacket and leaned into his car to check for any damage to the inside.

Zexion had his arms around Sora, trying to calm down the panicking boy. Sora was freaking out. He never had a normal human try to kill him before. Neither of them did. It was usually someone possessed by something evil.

Meanwhile, Lexaeus growled at himself as he got back under the hood. "The sparkplug is fucked up!" he said to the others. He slammed the hood shut as he looked back at Sora and Zexion. "I'm sorry guys. Why don't you wait by the road, I'm sure a bus will see you and stop. I'm going back to the contest grounds to see if I can find someone to help fix my car."

Sora and Zexion nodded their heads. They went off towards the trees to see if they had enough change for the both of them. At least, Zexion had a charged cell phone on his person so they could always call for a ride. Unlike Sora, who killed his phone, recording the entire race.

Lexaeus was about to walk off when he felt his communicator go off. He checked to see that the other two were still busy, he hid himself by the trees and answered it.

"The sea is roaring, Lex," warned Neptune's voice. "I need your help."

"I'm on my way," said Lexaeus. He closed the communicator, turning back to the others. They were still talking amongst themselves. A tight knot formed in his chest as he felt guilty about just ditching them in the middle of nowhere. However, his mission came first.

He ran off through the trees, where he felt Sailor Neptune's presence.

Sora and Zexion turned back to see Lexaeus running off in the wrong direction. The racing grounds were in the opposite direction, something didn't feel right.

"I think we should follow him," said Zexion.

"What?" said Sora.

Zexion nodded his head, already making up his mind. He slowly began to follow Lexaeus, while Sora tried to get him to go back. "I need to make sure he's okay."

Sora sighed as he ran after him. "Fine! But I swear, if I die because of your boyfriend, I'm coming back to get you."

"He's not my boyfriend…" said Zexion. Or was he?

* * *

The Daimon egg merged with Yamada's bike. The large teen had no clue what was happening until after his bike kicked him off. The bike transformed into a dark-skinned woman with pink hair that covered her black star, pointed ears, and a giant tire coming out of her lower half of the body. On her left breast was a headlight over it.

"Taiyan!" shouted Leblanc, "take this boy's heart!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the Daimon as the young man screamed. His dark hair was sticking to his face from the sweat as she pushed her own hair to the side. A black beam of energy shot from her forehead, forcing his heart out. As his screams of pain came, Neptune gathered his strength to attack once his heart was free.

Light formed in front of Yamada as he passed out on the dirt ground. His Pure Heart Crystal floated over his body with the Daimon about to snatch it up. Neptune leaped out of the tree, taking Yamada's heart with him.

Neptune landed a few feet away from the others, still clinging onto his heart. "I am the Soldier of the Deep Sea! I will punish you Heart Snatching monsters!" he shouted at the Daimon. He safely hid the pure heart in his vest as he raised his arms up in the air. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

A blue orb of water flew out of his hands, crashing against the Daimon. Taiyan flew back, crashing under Leblanc.

The Sailor glanced over the heart, shaking his head as he returned it to Yamada. "It looks like you didn't get your hands on a talisman, Leblanc," said the Sailor. "This heart is an ordinary pure heart."

Yamada regained consciousness then ran away as fast as he could, while Leblanc howled in laughter. "Of course not!" she said, still laughing. "You're such a fool, Neptune. I was never after that fool's heart. I was after you and your partner!"

His bright, blue eyes lit up as he stared at the witch. She was after them, not the pure hearts. This was a trap!

Taiyan jumped back on her feet then split herself in half. Neptune was confused by this strange tactic, but then understood it when he saw a second Daimon emerge from the other half. The Daimon created a clone of herself to fight the lone Sailor.

The odds were greatly against him. Neptune slowly began to back away towards the trees. If he could just outrun the Daimons then he should be just fine. However, he was never able to test his theory.

The Daimons raced towards Neptune, taking him on from both sides. Neptune tried to fight them both off; however, not even he was fast enough. The Daimons circled around the boy and the tree, creating a golden rope around him. The rope tightened, trapping the Sailor to the tree as it sapped him of all his strength.

Neptune cried in pain as Leblanc appeared beside him.

"Foolish boy," she said, pulling his hair. She got another cry out of the boy before she smacked his skull against the tree. The Magus laughed as she created a crystal dagger in her hand. "Your blood will be mine. You will no longer get in the way of the Bureau."

"This ends here, Leblanc!"

Sailor Uranus emerged from the trees with his arms crossed over his chest.

* * *

Zexion and Sora made it through the woods when they felt the ground shake. They found Uranus fighting two, wheel-shaped Daimons on his own. Neptune was tied up to a tree, seemingly unconscious with Leblanc holding a sharp dagger to his throat.

This really didn't look right.

"We need to help them," said Sora as he pulled out his compact. "Moon Cosmic Power!" Black and blue ribbons surrounded his body, while hearts danced around him. His normal clothes disappeared instantly and were replaced with his Sailor uniform.

"I agree," said Zexion. "Mercury Planet Power!" He spun around in a circle with a icy wave of water rising over him. His clothes disappeared as well, replaced by his Sailor uniform.

* * *

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The Soldier of Wind and Earth tried his best to fight off the two Daimons at once, but like Neptune before him, he wasn't fast enough. His attack barely missed them, only doing damage to the rocky dirt as they drove towards him. The Daimons transformed into giant wheels with only their heads seen as they drove closer to him. Uranus tried to outrun the two, but was finding that they were only gaining speed.

He jumped over a boulder, hoping that would play to his advantage. The Daimons ended up driving around the boulder and tried to smash into him. Thinking fast, Uranus did a back flip in the air, barely missing the Daimons that somehow didn't crash into each other.

He landed back on the boulder, while they began to drive circles around him.

"This looks bad for you, Uranus," said Leblanc. She held up her dagger to Neptune's throat, laughing as he finally paid attention to her. "Looks like you're caught between a rock and a hard place. I might spare you and your lovely friend here if you swear to stop going after Pure Heart Crystals."

"We'll never stop!" shouted Neptune, still tied up to the tree.

Leblanc pressed the tip of the blade to his exposed throat. "I'd stay quite if I were you," she warned. "You might make me accidentally slit your throat."

Despite the pain it was causing him, he knew he couldn't surrender. "I'll never give in!" shouted Uranus. They had a mission to accomplish. The world needed to be saved from the Silence, they needed pure hearts. "We won't stop fighting you!"

Leblanc shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her dagger, further against his throat. "Oh well," she said, smiling. "Say goodbye to your little friend." She drew the dagger back, ready for one final strike as Uranus closed his eyes, saying a silent goodbye to his friend. Neptune closed his eyes as well, bracing himself for death.

Surprising them all, a golden band of light raced towards Leblanc, smashing the dagger to pieces. The band returned to the woods, while Leblanc screamed in sudden pain.

"Sorry we're a little late to the party, Sailors!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury emerged from the woods, ready to join the battle.

Leblanc growled in frustration as she glared at the intruders. "Nobody wanted you here!" she shouted at them. "Why must you always interfere!"

Sailor Moon tapped into the powers of his Wisdom form as he took a Quick Run across the battlefield. "We don't like your bitchy face!" He pulled his rod out from behind him and swung it at Leblanc's head. She managed to dive out of the way, while the sharp crown on top tore apart the rope that tied up Neptune, thus freeing the boy.

Neptune nearly fell onto his knees, while Leblanc returned to the air.

Uranus remained standing on the boulder as the Daimons continued to circle around him. It was only through the grace of Sailor Mercury did the larger boy find freedom. The lilac haired Sailor spun around in circles with droplets of water danced to his arms. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

An icy blast of water, froze the ground, causing the Daimons to slip. They began to roll around in circles with no signs of stopping. Uranus took advantage of this and leaped off the rock, landing beside Mercury.

"I owe you one," he said to the boy.

"Don't worry about it," said Mercury.

Leblanc rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers. "Enough of this annoying mess!" she shouted at the boys. Several swirls of darkness appeared on the ground, creating shadow creatures with armor on. The twisted shapes flinched around on the ground, surprising the Sailors with the strange heart emblem on their chests. "Like them?" laughed Leblanc. "They're called Heartless. I've believed you've come across their kind before. These ones are artificial versions of the ones you fought, completely under my control. These Soldiers follow my every command."

"Crazy bitch," whispered Mercury as he remembered the colossal Heartless, Darkside. Oh, how he prayed they'd never create another Heartless like that.

"This got a lot more interesting," said Neptune.

"There's too many of these creatures!" said Sailor Moon as he raced towards Mercury and Uranus.

Mercury shook his head as his Sailor Weapon appeared in his hands. "I'll try and get rid of them," he said as he raised the weapon up. "Just stand back." Bolts of energy gathered around the open pages of the Tome of Judgment as he pointed it at the several Heartless and Daimons. "Mercury Catastrophe!"

A powerful blast of energy rocketed out of his Lexicon. The Heartless were instantly torn apart, surprising Leblanc, and the Daimons were thrown to the other end of the field. Uranus quickly caught Mercury as his strength faded before he could pass out onto the ground.

One of the Daimons managed to return, firing bolts of energy from her open jaw. The Sailors tried to cover themselves as Neptune tried to race towards their age. The other Daimon raced across the field, knocking the blonde Sailor towards the cliff.

"AH!" shouted Neptune. "Uranus, get out of here!" he shouted as he tried to get back on his feet. "Take the others with you. You have to complete our mission."

Uranus stared at Neptune with Mercury still in his arms. Sailor Moon tried to protest and was even about to race to Neptune's aid when Uranus grabbed his arm, pulling him back. The brunet tried to say something, but Uranus stopped him. Neptune was making a sacrifice to save them, to bid them time.

Neptune got back on his feet. He fired a Deep Submerge at the Daimons before they had a chance to attack the others. The Daimons rolled around on the ground, disoriented by his attack, which bought the boys enough time to flee. Neptune was about to join them himself when he felt something grab him by his neck.

Leblanc was behind him with several chains coming out of her hands. "I won't let you escape me that easily!" she told Neptune. She tightened her magic and flung the boy back towards the cliff. Neptune stumbled too far back, completely losing his balance as the magic was released. Neptune fell over the cliff, towards the rushing waters of the waterfall.

Uranus and the others' eyes lit up as they watched Neptune descend to the pit.

"NEPTUNE!" cried Uranus.

Sailor Moon tired to do something, but Uranus still had a firm hold on him. He hated himself for doing this, however, he wasn't about to let Neptune's sacrifice be in vain. Uranus dragged both boys out of the battlefield, to find somewhere safe to regroup before they were killed off next.

Leblanc laughed as she watched Neptune crash in the water. "I thought he would survive that," she admitted. "So much for being a Sailor of the Deep Sea." She turned back to her Daimons, pointing at the direction the Sailors fled to. "Find them and bring them here! We'll end this battle now!"

"Yes ma'am!" shouted Tayian.

* * *

"I think we'll be safe here," said Sailor Mercury.

The Sailors entered the cold, dark cave as quietly as possible. Uranus found the darkest place for them to so that the Daimons wouldn't find them anytime soon. He found the perfect spot, behind a massive stalagmite that would cover the three of them easily.

Mercury and Moon followed Uranus, hiding in front of him. They used the Sailor's larger body to cover their smaller frames. Sailor Moon looked through the openings to see if anyone was coming.

"I think we should go rescue Neptune," he said to Uranus. "I really think there's a chance that he still might be alive."

Uranus glared at the boy, ready to strike him. "Shut up," he said, hissing through his teeth.

"We have to fight!" said Sailor Moon. "If we work together then we can win."

"Just shut up!" said Uranus. His chest was heaving now as he tried to avoid looking at the boys' eyes. "You don't understand…Neptune and I made a pact."

Mercury nodded his head. "I remember him saying something about one," said the Sailor. "I just don't understand what you mean."

"Our pact was that if it looks like we both can't escape together, the one who can escape has to leave to continue our mission. If Neptune survived the fall then he'll have to find us on his own."

"That's cold," said Sailor Moon. He didn't understand what could be so important about their mission that they would risk losing each other. "How can you abandon your friend like that? This mission can't be that important."

Mercury grabbed Sailor Moon's hand, pulling him back towards him. "Easy there," he said to his friend. "We don't know the full story yet."

"Thank you, Mercury," said Uranus. "You really want to know our mission?" He waited until both boys nodded their heads. The Sailor sighed as he pulled himself together. "Neptune and I are searching for three pure hearts that hold three, special talismans to stop the Deadly Silence that is threatening to destroy our universe. Once we find those hearts, we'll be able to create the Holy Chalice."

"The Holy Chalice will destroy this Silence?" asked Sailor Mercury.

Uranus shook his head. "We can't use the chalice, only the Messiah of Peace will be able to use it to destroy the Silence. When we find the chalice, our next mission is to find the Messiah and hand it over to him."

"How will you find this Messiah though?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The Messiah of Peace has the purest of all hearts on this world," said Uranus. "If we can find him in time before the Heart Snatchers get their hands on the chalice then we'll be able to save our world from destruction."

"You're willing to sacrifice three people though!" said Sailor Moon, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're willing to kill them to save the world."

"I think three lives is a fair trade to the six billion living on this world alone," said Uranus. "The Silence won't stop with just our world. Many other worlds in the universe have life. The Holy Chalice is the only thing that can destroy the Silence. You're too emotional," he told Sailor Moon. "You're emotions make you a weak Sailor."

"Sailor Moon isn't weak!" argued Mercury. He raised a fist at the larger Sailor, ready to strike. He wasn't about to just stand there and let his friend get insulted. "Sailor Moon uses his emotions to guide him, they make him stronger. If it weren't for his raw emotions then we would've lost half our battles. It's his pure heart that's saved us countless times!"

Uranus glared at Mercury. The two shared a mental game with each other, until Uranus rolled his eyes and huff. "Maybe you're right," he mumbled, leaning his head against the rock. "I'm not willing to risk the fate of the universe for it though."

* * *

Leblanc floated above the waterfall, searching the water's for Neptune. There was no way that the boy could've survived a fall like that. A normal person would've been crushed to death by the jagged points then drowned. Then again, she knew better then to underestimate the Sailors.

Those tricky bastards were always surprising here.

"Heartless!" shouted the woman. Two, Aerial Soldiers appeared above her, waiting for her command. "Find Sailor Neptune's body! I want to know if he's alive or dead."

* * *

"You're shoulder is bleeding," said Sailor Moon.

Uranus looked over at his shoulder, noticing the tare in his vest. Blood was pouring out through the open fabric, which slowly began to trickle down his arm. Somehow, he didn't notice the open wound or the pain he was in.

Mercury immediately switched into doctor mode as he checked the wound. "It doesn't seem too deep," he said, softly. "I need something to stop the bleeding though just until you can get this wound cleaned up…Too bad the Keybearer isn't here. He could just heal this in an instant."

"Too bad," said Uranus. He saw Mercury grabbed onto his own vest, tarring the fabric apart. His eyes lit up, surprised by what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding," he said as he wrapped the fabric around his large shoulder. He tightened the homemade bandage as much as he could, hoping the bleeding would stop soon.

Sailor Moon applauded his friend. "Nice job!" he said, smiling. "It looks almost professional."'

Uranus smiled weakly as he looked into the violet eyes of Sailor Mercury. "Thanks," he said softly. Mercury nodded his head as he sat back on the ground. Uranus huffed softly as he looked at the two Sailors. It seemed that there was more to them then meets the eye.

The Sailors were about to speak when they heard the sound of tire grinding against the dirt. They all stayed quite, huddling as close together as possible. Mercury's eyes lit up as Uranus wrapped his arms around the both of them. That masculine, earthly scent that Uranus had struck many chords in the boy's mind.

It couldn't be possible though. Lexaeus couldn't be Sailor Uranus.

They all tried to stay quite, however, the Heart Snatchers knew they were there. They raced through the cave, driving above the trio's heads. The Sailors immediately jumped to their feet and race as quickly as possible out of the cave before the Daimons could double back to catch them.

They made it out of the cave and back to the clearing before Tayian and her clone could find them. Unfortunately for them, a group of Soldiers and Air Soldiers Heartless were waiting for them when the Daimons finally showed up. The Sailors were surrounded by enemies when Leblanc finally made her appearance above the trees.

"Well, well. Welcome back, Sailors," said the assistant. "It's good to see you all again. We really should end this little show. I have better things to be doing with my time."

"Go to Hell!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Leblanc laughed as she clapped her hands together, getting the attention of her Heartless and Daimons. "Finish them," she ordered. "Kill them all. I want nothing left of them."

That was all she had to say. Their enemies began to attack the Sailors without any hesitation. Mercury and Uranus summoned their Sailors Weapons, quickly fighting back against their foes, while Sailor Moon fired magic bullets from his rod. It was too many for them though. There were just too many Heartless, and the Daimons' attacks were relentless.

There was little chance of them surviving.

Leblanc continued to laugh as she hovered above them. She happened to turn her head to the side, seeing down at the bottom of the waterfall Sailor Neptune slowly crawling up a small rock. "So he did survive," she said. "No matter. I'll send the Heartless after him when they're through with his friends."

She stretched her arm in the air, summoning her fan. "Or I can just finish the boy now!" she said, laughing. The Magus flew closer towards the waterfall, gathering energy that she would use to destroy Neptune. "Goodbye, boy!"

"Goodbye, Leblanc!" Sailor Moon raced through the battlefield, tackling Leblanc with his fully body weight. This caught her off guard, forcing her to flee due to the pain she received once they landed on the ground. Sailor Moon got back on his feet just as two Air Soldiers were about to attack him. He managed to swat them away with his rod, sparing his life, barely.

Mercury fired another Catastrophe from the Lexicon, pushing the Daimons back. He collapsed again, feeling his energy leave him once more. Ever since he used his Crisis attack, he felt weaker. He still wasn't healed from using such a colossal amount of his power. It even looked like he was sitting bait now.

Thankfully, Uranus stepped in to protect him. He flung Torn Heaven all around the place, destroying the Heartless with a fatal blow. "Are you okay, Mercury?" he asked. "Still tired from the Crisis you used yesterday?"

"Very," said Mercury.

Uranus smirked as he bashed another Soldier Heartless. "You'll get used to it after the first few times," he told him. "Try not to use up too much of your strength for now though."

Mercury nodded his head, throwing the Tome of Judgment at another Heartless. "I'll keep a note of that," he said, feeling slightly stronger.

After a few more blows, Neptune finally made it to the battlefield, panting for air. "It looks like I was a little late," said the Sailor. "Hope you saved some for me and my Sailor Weapon. I call upon the powers of Neptune!" He raised his arm up in the air, gathering his strength. "Sailor Weapon appear! Fusion Swords!" Six blades appeared around him before gathering together, creating a single, Buster Sword that he swung around everywhere.

Despite his exhaustion, Neptune still reduced a great numbers of the Heartless with his massive blade before crumbling to his knees. Sailor Moon provided cover fire for him, however, there were still too many Heartless.

Mercury and Uranus weren't have much luck either as the Daimons returned to battle. They were soon getting their asses handed to them as they were thrown all over the place. Mercury was sliced on the shoulder blade by a Heartless, causing the boy to scream in pain as he dropped his lexicon and himself.

Uranus glared at the beasts as he saw the others fall too. Soon, he was the only Sailor left on his feet. "This won't be the end of us!" he shouted at the invasion of monsters. "I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Wind and earth surrounded Uranus as he raised his Sailor Weapon in the air. "URANUS CRISIS ATTACK!"

"I call upon the beast of the wind! Bringer of storms and quakes. I summon thee, Pandemona!"

A fierce cyclone came down, casting all his enemies aside. Uranus briefly rose up in the air as purple beast appeared above him. The two returned to the ground, knocking up loose gravel as more wind blew in. Torn Heaven crackled with energy as it spun around in the wind.

"TORNADO ZONE!"

Uranus and Pandemona began to suck in all the wind. The Heartless and Daimon didn't realize what was happening to them before it was too late. The wind absorbed all of them with a giant, yellow bag rising from the wind beast's back before they exhaled all the wind, destroying all the Heartless and Daimons in the process.

Tayian's clone blew up along with the original, reverting to a bike.

Uranus dropped down to one knee as his summon and weapon disappeared. The other Sailors managed to pull themselves up with little effort. Mercury even tried to help Uranus up, but the boy just shook his head.

"You two managed to hold your own," said Uranus. "Maybe you do have what it takes to save this world."

"So you're willing to fight beside us?" said Sailor Moon.

Neptune smirked as he pulled his friend up. "Not necessarily," he told the brunet. "Let's say we'll be less likely to fight you next time for a heart."

"Good enough," said Mercury.

The two older Sailors nodded their heads as they began to walk away. Neptune passed for a second, turning back to look at Sailor Moon. "Thanks for the rescue," he said to the boy before returning to Uranus.

* * *

On the next chapter, things calm down for the boys, but romance flares when Lexaeus asks Zexion out on a proper date. While the two go out for a night on the town, Cloud shows up to Squall's apartment, expecting a date as well. Damn hormones! The others have to fight a Daimon on their own, while dealing with the shock of their friends dating. Find out what happens on this dating adventure in **Date Night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Well, school offically started. Busy Busy me. Here's the next update. I cut out the fight scene because I just couldn't make it work with the story. So I just threw in a lemon and a perverted Sora. WOOO! read and review!**

**Date Night:**

Friday night was dragging on very slowly. The boys couldn't leave the shrine for another hour for their study session. However, they were all bored and tired beyond belief. They wanted to go home, they've been studying forever, and it was all becoming boring and repetitive.

Roxas was asleep on Axel's lap, while the pyro blew a piece of paper in the air. Squall and Demyx were on the verge of passing out from reviewing the blond's math homework. Sora and Zexion were going over vocabulary for the hundredth time that week alone.

A blond finally shouted in shear agony as he threw his fists up in the air. Demyx's scream caught everyone off guard as they panicked from the sudden shriek. "This is a cruel and unusual punishment!" shouted Demyx. "Can we just leave?"

"Skipping an hour wouldn't kill us," stressed Squall. He was focusing his attention mainly on Zexion. The lilac haired boy would be the hardest one to convince. Everyone else was already sold on the idea of leaving early.

Sora leaned over towards Zexion, dropping his hands on the boy's shoulders. "OH PLEASE!" begged the boy. "For the love of everything good, can we please leave early!"

Roxas picked his head up of Axel's lap, rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "What's going on?" asked the sleepy by.

"Your brother is trying to sell Zexion on the idea of leaving early," said Axel. He gently placed his hand on the boy's head, pushing him back down. "You might as well go back to sleep because that's never going to happen." Roxas nodded his head, knowing that was true. He rested his head on his lap once more, trying to fall back asleep.

Zexion rolled his eyes before letting out a soft yawn of his own. "I think we could skip the rest of the day," he finally said. He brushed his hair back, closing the dictionary on his lap. The others' eyes lit up in shock as Roxas practically jumped out of Axel's lap. The others looked at him, smiling as they realized they finally won a battle against their friend. "We deserve a night off."

"We're free at last!" shouted Sora.

The boys quickly grabbed all of their things and ran out of the room before Zexion had a chance to change his mind. However, Axel was stuck in his room, but he was smart enough to kick Zexion out, and kept Roxas with him.

* * *

Now that he was free from all the drama of his psychotic friends, Zexion walked home by himself. It was almost nine o'clock at night, but there were plenty of people still out so it would be safe for a young teenage boy like him. Besides, if anything really bad happened, he could always transform into Sailor Mercury.

Zexion walked back home, moving through the bright lights of the city. He easily navigated his way through the crowds on the streets, survived the subway system, and finally arrived to a few blocks away from his home. It was a long ride back, and it was almost ten now, but it was no big deal to him.

His short legs took him towards his apartment before suffering from a serious Sora Moment. The boy collided into a larger person with Zexion falling on his back. He rubbed his sore head, feeling like he just collided into a brick wall.

"Whoa! Sorry about that."

"Ow!" Zexion picked his head up and looked up to find it was Lexaeus he ran into. "Oh! Hi Lexaeus."

Lexaeus quickly helped Zexion back up after dropping his bags on the ground, easily carrying the small boy. "I'm sorry about that Zexion," he apologized. "I didn't see you there."

Zexion nodded his head as he got back on his feet. "I wasn't paying much attention either," admitted the boy. "So what are you doing on this side of town?"

"I needed to pick some things up for a school project." Lexaeus picked up his bag, showing it to him. "I'm assuming you're going home."

"I am," said Zexion. "Would you mind walking me there?" he asked, softly. "I could use you as a human shield."

Lexaeus began to laugh as he walked Zexion towards his apartment. "How sweet of you," he said, smiling. The young man watched as Zexion walked close to him with his school bag in his hands. Zexion's jasmine scent poured from him, filling Lexaeus' senses with that delicious scent.

Zexion looked up for a second to find Lexaeus smiling at him. "What?" asked Zexion, trying to hide his embarrassment. They continued their walk, down the long street. Finally, Lexaeus let out a sigh that worried Zexion for a second. "What's wrong?" asked the boy.

"Nothing," said Lexaeus. "I was just…I was just wondering how you feel about me?"

Zexion immediately began to blush as he turned away. So the big guy was feeling a little self-conscious. Well, now Zexion didn't feel so bad about himself. "I like you a lot," whispered the boy. "More then I think I've ever liked anyone."

"I feel the same," said Lexaeus. "Actually…I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. On a proper date."

"A date!" shouted Zexion, eyes lit up in shock. "Umm…sure."

Lexaeus began to smile. "Really?"

Zexion nodded his head. "Yeah, I mean yes. I'd really like that."

"Okay then," said Lexaeus. "How about tomorrow night then? I'll pick you up at six."

"Perfect," said Zexion as they finally arrived to his apartment complex. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "See you then," he said, turning back to walk himself home.

* * *

Zexion ran up to his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He dropped his schoolbag on the couch and picked up the phone on the end table. He quickly dialed a familiar number, waiting for a response.

"Hello?"

"SORA!" shouted Zexion. "Oh my God, Lexaeus just asked me out for tomorrow night and I seriously need your help tomorrow. I need you to all come over tomorrow to help me dress. Oh! And bring Riku! His taste is way closer to Lexaeus then mine is. I'm going to need everyone's help."

"Fine," said Sora's sleepy voice. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Zexy. Wait! Does that mean tomorrow's study session is cancelled too?"

"DAMN IT, SORA!"

"I'll take that as a yes," said Sora as he hung up.

* * *

The next afternoon, almost everyone showed up at Zexion's apartment. Axel and Squall couldn't make it since they had better things to do with their lives. Squall had to help Ellone and Zack with some stuff, while Axel had to attend to the shrine. Sora kept up his promise to drag Riku's butt over there to help with Zexion's problem.

If only things could've stayed that simple.

Demyx and Sora were trying to squeeze Zexion into the naughtiest outfit they could find for the boy. This included a shirt two sizes too small and a pair of super torn up skinny jeans. They wanted Zexion to show off that body and seduce Lexaeus into bed. Roxas and Naminé had to gang up on those idiots to knock through them out of Zexion's closet.

Zexion stormed out of his bedroom and threw himself on the living room sofa, realizing that his friends were a bunch of horny ass idiots. How could they think so little of Lexaeus? He wasn't a man-whore, this wasn't an "I want to fuck your brains out date." Besides, they've already done that.

"How about this!" Somehow, Sora managed to sneak back into his bedroom to grab another pair of clothes. Apparently the boy raided his underwear drawer because in his hands were a pair of briefs and a wife-beater.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Zexion. "You are completely useless, Sora!"

Sora began to laugh as he dropped the clothes. He noticed the evil laugh that Zexion had on his face and immediately stopped laughing. That face was a sign of immediate death. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I just thought Lex would like it. You two might even have sex!"

"We've already had sex, Sora!"

"What!" Naminé and Roxas stuck their heads out of the bedroom. Riku's face looked priceless as he dropped the shirt he was holding onto. Demyx looked downright terrified.

Sora's eyes lit up in shock. "You slept with Lexaeus and you didn't tell us!" he shouted, with a bright smile on his face. He pushed Zexion on the couch, sitting beside the boy. "I want all the dirty details!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he pulled his brother off the couch, by his hair. "That's none of your business, Sora!" said Roxas. "If Zexion wanted to tell us, he would've told us what happened."

"So when did it happen?" asked Demyx.

Zexion sighed as he brushed his hair back. "After I got my heart stolen by that Heart Snatcher," said the boy. "Lexaeus showed up, we talked, we kiss, and later we had sex."

"Was it hot, sweaty sex?" asked Sora.

Naminé kicked Sora's shoulder as Roxas continued to drag his brother away. "You're a pervert, Sora Tsukino!" shouted the girl.

Riku sighed as he saw a whole other side of his boyfriend. "And I'm destined to be with him," he said, softly. "I hope he grows up in the future." Riku returned to the bedroom with Naminé to pick out an appropriate outfit for the panicking Zexion to wear.

"Well?" asked Demyx, staring down at Zexion. "How was the sex?"

"Tell us!" shouted Sora. Roxas smacked his brother, finally getting him to shut up.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he finally cave in. "It was incredible," he finally admitted. "He has a very skilled tongue."

Sora's eyes lit up more. "Kinky," he said, smiling. "Now, if we can just get Squall to fuck Cloud."

"Sora!" shouted Roxas.

"What?" said Sora. "The sexual tension between those two is worse then it was between Zexion and Lexaeus. Those two are bound to tie each other up and fuck each other's brains out."

Demyx began to laugh. "I can so imagine Squall tying someone up," he said, smiling.

"Let's try this outfit!" said Riku as he stepped out of the bedroom. He held in his hands a pair of black slacks and a violet colored button up. He presented it to Zexion with a smile on his face. "It's simple, nice, and classy. Plus, the violet will help bring out your eyes."

"Wow," said Sora, "you're so gay, Riku."

Riku glared at his boyfriend. "That's bisexual, dear," he said to the boy.

Zexion looked at the outfit, finally nodding his head in approval. "It's perfect," he said, smiling. "Thanks Riku. Thanks Naminé. You two saved my butt."

"Anytime," said Naminé. She patted his shoulder as Zexion took the clothes out of Riku's hands. "Now, go get showered and dress, while we drag Sora into rehab."

Sora pushed Roxas off of him, eyes lit up in terror. "Rehab?"

Roxas picked himself up from the ground, blowing a strand of blond hair out of his face. "Yeah," he told his brother. "You're a nymphomaniac, apparently. I wonder if they have any medication for that."

* * *

Squall made it back to his apartment in peace. After spending his entire day with Ellone and Zack, he was completely exhausted. Those evil bastards made him run around town with them, looking for some stupid china set. He wanted to do nothing else but eat dinner and go to sleep. Thankfully, though, Ellone was staying the night at Zack's since Yuffie was having some girl trouble.

He fell on the couch, still wearing all of his clothes as he was about to pass out. At least all the running around was a good distraction from his personal "needs." His stormy gray eyes closed on him as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately, his peacefulness didn't last for long. There was a rather loud knocking on his front door that drove him insane. He angrily got up from the couch and swung the door open to tell the unwanted intruder to leave.

Much to his surprise it was none other then Cloud Strife. He had to shake the grogginess from his face to make sure this wasn't a dream. No, it wasn't a dream. Cloud Strife was really standing outside of his apartment, wearing a black tuxedo that contrasted nicely against his complexion.

"What are you doing here?" asked Squall, still reeling from the shock of his presence.

Cloud smirked as Squall moved out of the way so he could enter. Oh how Cloud loved to have the upper hand. "I'm here to take you out on a date," he said, simply. He turned back to look at the poorly dressed lion. Squall wore a pair of torn jeans with a black t-shirt. Hardly fitting for where they were going. "Put on your best suit, or a tux if you have one."

Squall crossed his arms over his chest. This was a twist. What the hell was going on here? "And how would you know if I own a suit?" asked Squall. "Are you stalking me or something?"

"No, I'm not," said Cloud. He sat down on the couch, crossing his right leg over his left leg, showing off his shiny shoes. "I'm just certain that the son of Laguna Lorie would own a suit. At least that's what I saw you wear at that fundraiser last year."

Squall glared at the boy. He may have forgiven his father for his crimes, but Laguna Lorie was still a sore subject around here. "Somebody's been doing their homework," he said rather bitterly.

"Oh hush, Squall." Cloud picked himself up from the couch and leaned in towards the younger boy. Their lips were almost touching as Cloud finally pushed himself to speak and not kiss the gorgeous boy. "You like me and I like you. Take a shower and get dressed, you're coming to my recital tonight then we're going out for a nice dinner. Do you think you can get ready in half an hour?"

Squall leaned further in, pushing the blond back slightly. He glared into those blue eyes, showing off his intimidating glare and scar. "Lucky for you that my suit just came back from the dry cleaners," he said, calmly. He gently peaked the blond's lips before breaking the brief kiss to go cleaned up.

* * *

It took the driver a while to get there, but Lexaeus finally arrived to Zexion's house about five after six. He wasn't sure how bad the boy was with punctuality so the brunet made sure to call Zexion before he showed up. Just to stay out of the doghouse with his potential boyfriend.

Yes, that was Lexaeus' motive of the evening. He was going to make Zexion his boyfriend that night even if it killed him. As the driver opened the door, Lexaeus stepped out of the car, straightening up his clothes. His freshly ironed, black slacks and his maroon button up were still good and his black shoes were still shinny, but his overcoat could use a bit of work.

Oh well!

Lexaeus had the driver wait there for a few minutes as he went up to get his date. He ran up to the third floor then knocked on Zexion's door. The metal door practically flew open as Zexion stepped out looking as radiant as ever. The boy looked well groomed since he brushed his hair away from his face, having half of it tied back. Zexion straightened up his spine to stand proud and tall as he smiled at Lexaeus.

The man's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at his petite lover. "You look beautiful," said Lexaeus.

Zexion blushed as he picked up his coat from the hook. "You look amazing yourself," he said, politely. He closed the door shut, still smiling as he locked it.

"You ready to go?" asked Lexaeus as he held out his hand. Zexion took his hand and followed him to the limo waiting there. The boy nearly fainted at the moment, at a lost at just who this young man was. "This was Cloud's handy work," he finally told him. "We're going to his concert tonight at the Mozart Music Hall. He got the hall to give us a free limo ride for the night."

"How nice of Cloud," said Zexion. "This isn't his plan to get us together again, is it?"

Lexaeus shook his head as he laughed. They reached the car with the driver holding the door for them. "No, this is all part of my plan to sweep you off your feet," he said as he let Zexion go in first. The boy got situated at the other end before Lexaeus climbed in behind him. The door closed as the two of them got comfortable. "Cloud has his own limo, which he will be using to snag your friend, Squall Leonhart."

Zexion began to laugh after hearing that. "About time that boy makes his move," he said, smiling. "I wish them both many years of happiness."

"And us?" asked Lexaeus.

Zexion turned his head to the side, blushing slightly as he looked into Lexaeus' hopeful eyes. He looked away, holding back the smile on his face. "If you want," he said, softly.

"I'd like that a lot," he told Zexion. He leaned towards him, gently kissing the boy's cheek, making Zexion's face turn even redder.

* * *

The driver took the young couple to the concert hall. Zexion fiddled with his hair again as the door opened for them to step out. Lexaeus got out first then offered Zexion a helping hand out the limo.

"Thank you, kind sir," said Zexion.

"It was my pleasure," said Lexaeus. He gently raised Zexion's hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. Zexion blushed once more as Lexaeus guided him to the front entrance.

Inside the building were groups of sophisticated men and women conversing with on another over a glass of champagne. Lexaeus guided the small Zexion through the maze of people so that they get to their seats. Zexion tried his best to avoid the rich socialists, but couldn't make it past a few of them.

They gave Zexion dirty looks, which Lexaeus returned to those stuffy jerks.

Zexion felt out of place here though. The building was artistically designed to please the eye with its expensive chandeliers and wood paneling. The dresses and suits worn by the others made him feel poor and terribly underdressed.

Lexaeus seemed to know what the boy was thinking. He wrapped his arm around the boy's frail shoulder, pulling him closer towards his chest. "You look beautiful," he said, assuring him. "I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

"Thank you," whispered Zexion.

They entered the stage area to find half the seats already full. Lexaeus took Zexion to the first row where their seats were located. The seats that Cloud had reserved for them were in the middle, making it rather easy for the tall man to find them.

Lexaeus towered over everyone, easily spotting their seats from the distance. He also noticed a familiar stranger sitting there, looking rather stylish in a tuxedo. "Well I'll be damned," said the man. "Cloud did drag him here."

Zexion moved out of his shadow to see whom it was that Lexaeus was talking about. He was just as surprised as well to see him sitting there. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, almost laughing. "Squall Leonhart."

Said brunet picked his head up, eyes lighting up as he stared at the new arrivals. "Oh lord," he whispered as he got up. "You two are here to see Cloud as well."

Zexion nodded his head as he sat beside his best friend. "What made you come here, Mr. Leonhart?" he asked, giving him a curious look. "Oh. And may I add that you look very sexy in that tuxedo," he said, winking at him.

Squall rolled his eyes as he sat back down. "Cloud came to my house, saying that I was going out with him tonight whether I like it or not," he said to his best friend.

"Ah, I see," said Zexion. "So Cloud's the man in the relationship."

If only looks could kill. The cold stare that Squall gave Zexion would've knocked him dead in a heartbeat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. The show is about to start," said an announcer.

The boys silenced themselves as well as most of the audience. Silence befell the audience as the stage lights dimmed down. The curtains swung open with a single violinist on stage. Cloud's spikes were a dead giveaway. His suit fit every curve of his body perfectly as he held the violin up to his shoulder.

Before he started to play, the announcer said the title of this peace. "The Sleeping Lion" was its title. Soon after that, Cloud began to play the most beautiful music that anyone of the boys ever heard before in their lives. The music painted a clear picture into Squall's mind as a single tear came out of his eye. Dancers sprang to the stage, performing to the music and provided a greater picture for the audience.

* * *

After Cloud finished his piece, the boys vacated the building. Taking their separate limos, they arrived to the same Italian restaurant twelve miles away from the concert hall. They entered the building in the arms of their date. Lexaeus had his arm around Zexion, while Squall and Cloud's arms were locked together.

The restaurant was decorated with Italian paintings and flags. The pictures hanging on the wall made the place feel a little homier to the boys as they walked in the building. Beautiful, Italian music filled their ears, soothing some of the anger that Squall had for the comments Zexion made about him and Cloud.

The servers took the boys to their separate tables so they could continue with their date.

Zexion and Lexaeus were taken to one end of the restaurant, while Cloud and Squall went to the other end. Both took up a booth. Their waiters took their orders then went off to the kitchen to get the cooks going.

* * *

Lexaeus smiled as he spent half the night just studying Zexion's mannerisms. The boy was very fidgety and nervous about tonight, since it was so apparently obvious to him. Zexion let out a deep sigh as he finally shook off the nervous feelings growing in his stomach. He smiled at his handsome date as he tried to gather all his nerves.

"So what brought you into town?" asked Zexion. "I heard from Squall you used to live in Europe with Cloud?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Madrid," he said to the boy. "It's such a beautiful city. Cloud and I were in the same boarding school together, we've known each other our entire lives. The Spanish are a quite lovely group of people that cook the most amazing food. We enjoyed Madrid so much that we were both heart broken when we finally moved."

"Why did you leave?" asked Zexion.

"Our parents passed away," said Lexaeus. He noticed the frown Zexion bore on his face after saying that. "They died in a plane crash on their way to visit us. Cloud and I decided it would be best to return to Japan to converse our parents' money that they would use to pay our schooling. We've been here for almost a year now."

Zexion nodded his head, trying hard to memorize every detail of the story. A soft sigh escaped him after he took a sip out of his lemonade. "Do you miss them?" he asked, softly. "Your parents?"

Lexaeus shook his head. "I never got along with my parents," he admitted. "They wanted me to take over the business and I wanted to race cars. In a way, I'm glad that they're gone, but then I'm also sad by it. I didn't want my parents to die, I wanted them to understand me and accept me for what I am."

"I'm so sorry," said his date. "I wish I could tell you I have the same problem, but I don't. My parents are divorced," he started to explain. "I live with my mom, the doctor. My dad lives in America as a painter. They split up because he wasn't making any money to support us and my mom thought painting wasn't a serious career. I used to think the same thing until tonight."

"What happened?" asked Lexaeus.

He brushed his hair back, softly laughing. "I heard Cloud play," he said, smiling. "Cloud's music…it's so beautiful and honest. It brought tears to my eyes."

A soft chuckle escaped Lexaeus as he folded his hands on his lap. "Cloud will love to hear that," he told him. "It makes him very happy to know that his music moves people."

"Yeah," said Zexion. He continued to mess with his hair, taking a silent pause. He looked up to Lexaeus to find that he was waiting for him to speak. "Would you like to know something I've never told anyone?" Lexaeus nodded his head, waiting for Zexion to continue. "My birth name is Ienzo," he said, softly. "My mother had it changed to Zexion after they divorced…my father's name is Ienzo as well."

"So it was a bitter change?" asked Lexaeus.

Zexion nodded his head. "The funny thing is Zexion is an anagram for Ienzo, only with an X added to it. I guess she didn't want to completely strip me of my father."

"A boy needs his dad," he said, smiling.

"Yeah.

* * *

"Did you get along with your parents?" asked Squall. Cloud looked up, confused by Squall's random statement. However, to Squall it wasn't random. "You know so much about my personal life, I want to know more about yours."

Cloud nodded his head. Fair enough. "Well, my parents passed away about a year ago," he said, softly. "My parents and I were civilized with one another. They were supportive enough of my violin career to pay for my lessons and instruments, but they never wanted me to pursue it as a profession."

"I see," said Squall. "I never got along with my father if that helps. My sister thinks that it has something to do with the fact that I remind him too much of himself and my mother. I have my mother's eyes."

"She had beautiful eyes," said Cloud, trying to lighten up the mood.

Squall nodded his head. He dug through his pocket, pulling out a wallet. "I have a picture of her in here with me as a baby," he told Cloud. "I have another bigger one in my bedroom." He handed over the picture for Cloud to see. "Her name was Raine Leonhart."

Cloud looked at the picture, a soft smile forming on his face. The woman in the picture had the same colored hair as Squall as well as eyes. She was in the hospital room, carrying her newborn child in her arms with a warm smile on her tired, pasty face. "She is so beautiful," he said to Squall, handing the picture back to him. "You were an adorable baby."

"Thanks," said Squall as he stared at the picture for a second. "I wish I had the chance to get to know her though." He put the picture back in his wallet, trying to smile to Cloud.

* * *

Lexaeus and Zexion were the first to leave the restaurant, seeing as how Zexion had an earlier curfew to meet. Lexaeus dropped a nice tip for the waiter on their table as they exited the building.

They made it back to Zexion's apartment with almost half an hour to spare. Lexaeus walked the boy back up to his apartment to say goodnight when the door flew open. Zexion's mother was standing on the other end, looking rather calm, although her son knew well that she still didn't like what she was seeing. Not that she was a homophobe, but she just didn't like the fact her son was dating someone so much older then him.

Zexion sighed as he smiled at his mother. "Hello mom," he said, trying to hold up his smile. "How was work?"

"Another long day," she told her son. "Why don't you go inside Zexion, while I talk to Lexaeus for a minute?"

That meant get the hell out of the way. Zexion entered the apartment, going towards his bedroom. He hid in the hallway, listening to everything his mother was about to say.

Lexaeus braced himself for the worse this woman was about throw at him. Ms. Mizuno straightened up, ready to speak. "I'm warning you now, if you're intentions with my son is only sexual then I suggest you leave now before I report you to the cops," she said, bitterly.

"I'm not just interested in sex," said Lexaeus. "You're son is smarter then any of the other boys in my year. Not to mention he is far more beautiful and mature."

"If you hurt him–"

Lexaeus stopped her right there. "I'm in love with your son, Ms. Mizuno," he said rather loudly. "I'm in love with Zexion. If it's not a problem with you, I would very much like to ask your son to be my boyfriend."

"Serious?" Zexion stepped out of his bedroom with a smile on his face.

He nodded his head then looked back at his mother. "May I?" he asked. His mother slowly nodded her head, surprised to see this boy act so strongly about this. He entered the apartment and stopped in front of Zexion. "Will you be my boyfriend, Zexion?"

"Yes," laughed Zexion. "I'll be your boyfriend, Lexaeus." He threw his arms around him, kissing the older boy's lips. Happiness fluttered up the boy's stomach, while Lexaeus' strong, loving arms held him tight.

* * *

Cloud and Squall fell inside of the brunet's apartment. They picked themselves up from the floor with their lips locking together as their limbs tangled around each other. It was purely sexual at this point. Once they made it back to the limo, they were already on the verge of having sex, but settled for making out though. Cloud paid the driver off for the rest of the night and had him drop them off at Squall's place.

Squall broke the kiss briefly to take in some air and investigate. He looked around just to be certain that his sister really was gone. "We have the place to ourselves," he said to the blond.

"Good," said Cloud as he tackled the boy on the couch. The boys started to make out on the leather sofa once more with Cloud on Squall's lap. Cloud tossed off his jacket and tie, while Squall undid the other's buttons. The two's lips barely left each other for a second as their hands racked through each other's hair.

Cloud's bare chest was glorious to Squall. It was lean, but perfectly toned. Squall's fingers danced over all six of his abs, while Cloud slowly began to unbutton his shirt. The shirt was perfectly undone as Cloud completely untied the tie. Cloud leaned in to kiss Squall's pecs, lowering down to his lean chest and tight abs. Squall moaned softly as he tried to wiggle out of his pants. Cloud tore off his belt and pants, allowing Squall's legs to breathe, despite the meddlesome boxers.

Squall's long erection was growing underneath the green cloth as Cloud's lips hovered around the waistband. Squall turned them both around so that he was on top of Cloud, using his fingers to pull of his pants. Cloud wore a pair of blue bikini underwear that drove him wild. They locked lips again, practically tarring their skin apart.

They boys got up from the couch, clumsily making their way towards Squall's bedroom. There was no way Squall was going to try to clean cum off the sofa or even explain that to Ellone. The boy fell on top of his bed, kicking off their underwear in the process. Their perfectly nude bodies grinded against each other as their tongues danced in the other's mouth, while their hands glided over the other's body.

Cloud moaned into Squall's mouth as they got on their knees. The blond turned Squall around so that his back was against his chest. Squall submitted to Cloud, willingly bottoming first. He grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand, handing it to his partner. After making sure his erection was nice and slick, Cloud forced his way inside Squall's tight ring.

He pushed his thick, 7-inch erection inside the boy. He began to thrust inside the moaning boy as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. Squall's cries got louder and stronger as Cloud fucked him fiercely. The tight ring stimulated Cloud more as he finally reached the boy's prostate, making them both see stars as Cloud came inside him.

Taking in air, Squall turned the tables once more. He got Cloud on his hands and knees, taking his turn to top. He slicked up his 8-inch erection before forcing it inside Cloud's unprepared entrance. Despite the pain it caused him, Cloud loved every inch of Squall's dick. Squall began to pound the boy with Cloud's dick still came as it and his balls bounced against his stomach. The boys' moans and groans got stronger as Squall repeatedly hit the older boy's prostate.

Squall came inside Cloud with sweat and cum sticking to their bodies. Squall collapsed on top of Cloud, both of them panting for air. They tried to regain their breath, pulling their hot bodies against each other.

"We need to do that again," said Squall.

Cloud nodded his head. "We can 69 in half an hour," he said, smiling against the moonlight. "I need to recharge."

Squall laughed as he bit the boy's neck. "Yes sir," he said, rubbing Cloud's tight bum. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Squall.

Cloud laughed as he kissed Squall's chin. "What do you think tonight was all about?" he asked, smiling. "Yes, Mr. Leonhart, I'll be your boyfriend."

"That sounded dirty," said Squall.

Cloud got on the boy's lap, noticing him getting hard again. "Well, I can be a dirty boy," laughed the blond. He grabbed Squall's hand, having him rub against his growing erection and pubic hair. Squall moan as he felt his own erection rubbing against Cloud's backside. It looks like it was time for round two, whether Squall wanted to or not.

Squall wanted to more then anything else.

* * *

On the next chapter, Zell thinks he sees Axel and Lexaeus romantically together! Mistakingly, he tells Zexion and Roxas this, and boy does the shit hit the fan. Lex and Axel are in trouble, Zell plans leaving the shrine for good, and a new heart crystal is found. How will things end? Find out in** A Messy Mistake!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, yeah, the last chapter pretty much sucked. It was a serious filler, sorry about that. I lost inspiration to write halfway through. Again, sorry. I hope this chapter will help to make up for it. Also, expect the next update either Monday or Tuesday night. Yay for Labor Day and three day weekends. And NAY for college and AP classes. Woo, so here it is. Also, if you want to read some of my other stories do so. Chosen is almost complete, there's only another four or five chapter left, while the Digimon one still has quite a ways to go. Hope you guys like tihs one. Read and Review! P.S. My beta had to quite *sadface*. So that means I'm in desperate need for a new beta. If anyone is interested in it with spare time and decent grammer skills then send me a message to let me know you're up for the job.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A Messy Mistake:**

"Air. Fire. Sun."

The red headed boy prayed to the Sacred Fire. Axel was using his priest powers to tap into his family's sacred flame to find an answer to the visions he's been having. The boy poured his heart and soul into the flames so he may find the answers he's been searching for.

The Sacred Fire answered the boy's call. Axel's body stilled, while his mind drifted off into space. His emerald colored eyes glazed over with a haze as a vision took hold of him. The fire replayed Axel's vision of destruction in his mind.

Earth's people were trapped in stone. Their bodies and voices had been silenced by the alien force that was swallowing the planet, completely. Axel stood in the center of the chaos, watching as his friends, the Sailor Soldiers were obliterated by the growing wave of destruction.

In the distance, Axel noticed a still figure on top of a building. The figure's dark cloak blew in the destructive winds that swallowing Tokyo. A scythe appeared in the figure's hand, while the cloak concealing its identity began to slip off.

Axel knew he was about to see the face of their true enemy. Sora and Zexion told them of the mysterious Sovereign of Silence that Uranus warned them about. The red head felt that this destruction was the prophesied Silence coming true. If he could just catch a good glimpse of the Sovereign then just maybe, they could stop it before it destroys their home.

Outside of the chamber, a curious, tattooed blond watched Axel. Grandpa's young apprentice, Zell, kept a careful eye on his master's grandson. He didn't like what was happening to Axel lately. The boy spent all hours of the night, praying to the fire, which was really unlike him.

"Stay out of his way." The old man walked through the halls with a cup of hot tea in his hands. The short, tanned old man stared at his young apprentice with a soft smile on his face. "You know Axel. He'll get pissed off if you get in his way. It's best to let him be on his own." With that said, grandpa walked to his bedroom to sleep.

Zell's curious nose caught something it shouldn't. Axel's fiery mane was waving too close to the flames. If his hair weren't pushed away then it would catch on fire. Reacting like any concerned friend, Zell raced towards Axel's "aid."

Axel was still praying to the fire, waiting for the Sovereign to be revealed to him. With his eyes still shut, Axel never saw the sparks flying from the flames. However, as Zell ran into the room, a strange warm feeling swept up Axel's back.

The pyro opened his own eyes, in fear of the fire. His casting caused the fire to react violently. Apparently, it wouldn't be as easy as casting an image of Queen Maleficent. This sovereign was far superior to the queen's power.

Axel pushed himself away from the fire just as Zell made it to the boy. Axel turned his neck back, finding himself staring up to Zell. An angry flare spread through his body. Even though Axel would never admit it, he hated Zell for making Roxas break up with him. Although, Axel didn't exactly help himself when he kissed Zell back, but it was that stupid blond who initiated the kiss.

"You'll have to wait," said Axel, "I'm busy."

Zell sighs as he looks down at a white armband around his wrist. Normally, Axel did tie his spikes back, but he lost his ribbon a few weeks ago. Zell took off the armband and crouched to his knees, presenting it to Axel. "Take this," said the blond. Axel looked back, looking confused at him. "Tie your hair with it that way it doesn't catch on fire."

Axel smirked as he took the band. "Thanks."

He nodded his head as he stepped out of the room so Axel could return to his prayers. He felt so useless. So stupid.

* * *

In the lab, the maniac Professor Nooj completed another Daimon egg, which he coveted with much pride. He held onto his new child, cherishing it as he stared at its beauty. "Such a beautiful egg," he said, laughing. "You will grow into a powerful Daimon. One who will bring those annoying Sailors to their knees. Yes you will!"

"A wonderful Daimon it will be, professor," said Leblanc.

Nooj turned back, glaring at his assistant with his dark brown eyes. He angrily stared at her, trying to protect the Daimon egg. "You fool," he hissed. "You'll end up wasting this egg as you've done to the others!"

Leblanc steeped away from the professor as he continued to fume.

"I'm better off calling our Research Division to start snatching hearts."

Leblanc began to laugh as she heard the mention of the infamous "Research Division" that she was superior too. "You honestly think the Witches 5 can handle the Sailors?" she asked, still laughing. "Please, those boys couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag. And they dare try to take my title away from me with their amateur Boy-Magick."

Nooj began to smile as he gave Leblanc the egg. "Well, if you fail me anymore then Boy-Magick will just have to replace Girl Power."

* * *

Grandpa sent Zell out on a few errands that afternoon. Zell had to pick up a few groceries for that night's dinner, plus they were also running low on bathroom supplies. So Zell ran to the store to pick up everything they needed, carried all the merchandise in two brown bags, and walked back to the shrine, whistling a jolly tune.

The blonde was in a much better mode today now that he wasn't dealing with a typically, violent Axel. Speaking of the devil, Axel should have gotten out of school already. Zell kept his eyes out on a boy in a Catholic School uniform. Oh the irony, Axel went to Catholic School, yet lived and worked at the shrine. The blond wondered if the school administrators/priests/nuns knew about his living situation.

Then again, it wasn't Zell's concern. His only concern right now was getting everything to grandpa before the old man got mad at him for taking too long at the stores. Despite how simple things seemed, Zell's bad luck had him run into Axel, not literally though.

"Hey Axel!" cheered Zell.

The red head turned back, giving a faint smile. "Hi Zell," said the drowsy boy. It had been a long day of class. His English and Geometry tests pretty much just kicked his sorry ass today. All Axel wanted to do right now was get out of the annoying khakis and collared shirt, and go to sleep!

Like any loyal dog, Zell followed Axel back to the shrine. Both boys wondered around the roads before finding another bundle of joy to join their bunch. Sora raced down the street in his uniform with a lollipop in his mouth.

Sora charged towards Axel, nearly tackling the boy down just for the fun of it. After wasting five minutes of arguing, Axel stormed off on his own, leaving Sora with Zell. The brunet didn't care though. He didn't mind Zell's company one bit.

"What are you guys going?" asked Sora. "Making a yummy dinner just for you two?"

Zell's face began to heat up. "Your brother's dating Axel! Why would I do something like that?" he shouted, offended.

Sora laughed as he poked the man's lips. "In case you forgot, you split them up in the first place." Despite the fact his little brother was hurt by that, a creepy smile formed on his face. Sora stepped back, biting into the candy in his mouth. "I actually admire your loyalty to Axel though. He's a total jerk half the time yet you still stick by his side."

"He's not that bad," said Zell.

Sora rolled his eyes. "I've known him for almost three years and I still think he's an asshole," he said, laughing at that comment. "To be honest with you though, Zell. I kind of want you to split Axel and Roxas up again just because I don't want my brother dating him."

Zell shook his head. "That's really mean!" he said to Sora. "Sure Axel's been distracted by a lot of things lately. I can't do that, again, though! I could never hurt Axel and Roxas like that."

Sora sighed as he began to walk home. "Whatever you say, Zell. So you and Axel will never be. Not a big deal to me. Not like Axel feels the same about you." The boy disappeared down the road with his words sticking like glue in Zell's head.

* * *

Leblanc hovered over the transit railways. If this Daimon was supposed to be exceptionally powerful then she needed an exceptionally powerful outlet. What better outlet then a train. They were a powerful piece of machine that would crush anyone on the tracks.

"Perfect," she said as a train passed underneath her. She merged the Daimon egg with the train, creating a dormant Daimon. Once her target of pure heart shows up, the Daimon will transform and take their heart.

Her work amused the Magus as she began to chuckle in the air. "I won't let you down, my handsome professor," she said as she dreamt of her love. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought of the flawless physique of the scientist that was hidden underneath that meddlesome labcoat. "I promise I won't let you down my Noojie-Woojie."

* * *

Zell walked down the road, still carrying the bags of groceries as he journeyed back to the shrine. He was also keeping an eye out for Axel just in case.

Going further down the road, Zell was reunited with Axel, but with an added guest. Zell squinted his eyes to see the massive figure as he hide behind one of the alleys. It was that big guy, Lexaeus. It seemed that Lexaeus and Axel were talking about something, Axel was laughing too much, Lexaeus was smiling, and it seemed that Axel was acting oddly flirty with him.

Flirty! Zell shook his head, he couldn't' believe his eyes. Axel's flirting with Lexaeus and it looked like Lexaeus was responding positively for that. This was very bad! Very, very bad!

Zell ran off to the shrine, taking another way home.

If Zell waited a moment longer then he would've seen the truth. Lexaeus was planning something special for Zexion when he ran into Axel. Seeing as how the two were close, Lexaeus decided to use Axel for help. Switching into Love Doctor Mode, Axel immediately got to work.

Lexaeus also offered Axel a ride to the shrine on his bike. Of course, Axel accepted it since he had a massive fascination with motorcycles. They got on the bike, while Axel pulled Zell's armband from his school bag and used it to tie his hair back.

"Maybe you should use a proper band," said Lexaeus. "That flimsy thing might not last."

Axel shook his head as he finished tying his spikes down. "It's sort of a good luck charm," he said to older. "A friend gave it to me."

Lexaeus smirked as he started the bike

* * *

Oddly enough, it was Axel who drifted off in the middle of the study session. The red head was sleeping on the floor, while Sora prepared to devious things to his sleeping friend. Squall and Demyx thought it was best to stay out of the way. Demyx decided to focus on talking about Squall's date with Cloud the other night.

Sora placed the crude, sticky notes all over Axel's back, laughing at his work.

Axel, however, felt his mind disappearing into the void. He saw a replay of the vision of the end of the world. The wave of destruction took out half the planet in a matter of seconds with its people lost in the process.

Axel's body twitched as he felt the wave of destruction press against his chest. Air escaped from his lungs as he jumped off the bed. The red head woke up from the vision, taking in much needed air.

"Sleeping on the job again?" asked Squall.

The red head rolled his eyes as he got off his sleepy legs. He sat down on his bed, sighing to himself. "It's nothing," he said, softly. "I've just been having strange dreams lately."

"Oh no," said Sora. "They're not like Riku's dreams of me dying, which were planted in his mind by his future self?"

"I don't think his dreams are that complicated," said Demyx as he returned to his magazine."

Axel was about to reply by Demyx's statement. That was just cruel and unusual. When words were about to escape his mouth, the screen to his door flew open with Zexion and Roxas fuming as they stormed inside the room. Zexion reached Axel first with his hands wrapped around the red head's throat.

"You son of a bitch!" shouted Zexion.

Roxas joined Zexion in suffocating Axel's brain cells. Axel was soon forced to gag for much needed air. Squall managed to tare the blond away, while Demyx and Sora joined forces to save Axel from Zexion's unspeakable wrath. Axel fell on the ground, gasping for air in his starved lungs.

This was very unlike the two of them though. Normally, they state their reason for almost killing each other.

Demyx and Sora had Zexion pinned down on the other side of the room, while Squall held onto a thrashing Roxas. If Squall didn't keep his eyes on the blond then he would've suffered from multiple black eyes from the boy's flying fists.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" asked Sora.

Roxas nearly bit down on Squall's arm. "That bastard is cheating on me again! And this time he's using Lexaeus."

"What!" shouted everyone in the room, minus Zexion and Roxas.

Zexion nodded his head, as Demyx and Sora were too shocked to keep him pinned. He nearly jumped to the other end of the room again to kill Axel when the boys grabbed onto his arms. "Zell told us that you two were doing!" Pure anger coursed through Zexion's veins as he tried to break freak again. "You man-stealing whore!"

Axel bit his lip. "I'm not a man-stealing whore!" he shouted at Zexion. He shook his head, remembering the last bit Zexion told him about. "Zell! You listened to Zell. The idiot wasn't even there! I wasn't flirting with Lexaeus. I was helping Lexaeus with…I can't tell you what, but you'll feel really stupid about it later, Zexion! I can promise you that."

Zexion calmed down as he went from strangling Axel to simply glaring at him. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, still using his violet eyes to paralysis him.

Axel rolled his eyes as he poked Zexion's nose for fun. "What I mean is that Lexaeus has something special planned for you!" he said, rather rudely. Then again, it was Zexion that was trying to kill him only a few moments ago. "We just happened to run into each other when I was coming home, he asked for my help so I helped _your_ boyfriend out, and he offered me a ride home. THAT'S IT!"

He looked over towards Roxas, who was no longer fighting Squall's grip. He went back towards him, gently placing his hands on Roxas' face. "I would never cheat on you again," said the red head. "You know I would never make that same mistake twice. I love you, Roxas."

Both boys sighed as they gave into Axel's speech. They did believe the pyro, realizing that Zell had a Sora-like behavior, meaning he exaggerated the situation. The blond was probably reacting negatively towards a peculiar situation, which alerted his senses to potential danger. In a weird way, Zell was probably just trying to protect Zexion and Roxas from getting hurt worse.

Squall set Roxas back on the ground, free from his hold. Sora and Demyx did the same to Zexion after they made the boy swear he wouldn't try to kill Axel again.

* * *

That night, trying to shake the humiliation of that day off, Zell went out for a late night jog around the park. Well, it was barely ten-thirty, but normally Zell would be getting ready for bed instead of running around to clear his head. That's what he normally did when things were getting too crazy for him. He tried to run it out of his system in case eating hot dogs and flavored bread didn't work. (A/N: Those are his favorite foods from FF8, Jap & Eng versions.)

After spending the last hour of being chewed out by Axel, Zell really needed the run. He needed to clear out all this mess, but was too afraid to face Axel again. Especially, after hearing about Zexion almost strangling him to death, which was remotely funny.

Zell went through his third mile, nearly exhausted as he decided to take a break. He found a fountain next to him and gulped down all the water he could without getting sick. Maybe he was starving his brain too. That water helped to calm his nerves down some as he turned around to go home.

However, a heavenly, melodious music began to feel his eardrums. His curiosity got the better of him at that moment. Distracted by this noise, he began to follow the music of the string master. If memory served him correctly then it was a violin. The most beautiful violin music in the world.

Trekking through the trees, Zell eventually found himself in a secluded playground. The metal of the play set was slightly rusted as he noticed blond spikes on top of the slide. In his arms was a violin, which the boy mastered long ago. Zell found himself staring at the boy in his sweaty state, while Lexaeus began to emerge from the opposite end of the park.

The violinist stopped playing as he stared at his partner. "Have you found anything yet?" asked the blond's calm voice.

Lexaeus shook his head as he grabbed onto a dark-blue bar. "The earth and wind is beginning to blow," he said. "I'm sure a pure heart is about to reveal itself."

"A pure heart," whispered Cloud. "The sea has been crashing lately. We have to take this heart."

Zell's eyes lit up. Take a heart? What the hell were these guys? What kind of trouble did his young friends get themselves into by hanging out with these guys?

He heard enough. Zell turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the potential serial killers.

* * *

It was the strangest thing to Lexaeus. Axel's strange friend, Zell, called him out to the train station. He didn't even know the guy, yet this Zell boy held his fists up with a tinge of bloodlust in his blue eyes.

It was very strange to Lexaeus as he cocked an eyebrow at the adult. Even Cloud had to admit it was strange as he leaned against the noisy wall of the metro. They both kept their eyes on the peculiar Zell Dinchet. "Why did you drag me out all the way here?" asked the brunet. "Why do you wish to fight me?"

Zell clenched his gloved fists together, taking up a fighting stance he learned from grandpa. His black jacket blew slightly in the wind as he glared at Lexaeus. "I'm here to protect my friends from you freaks," he shouted. "You're both monsters and need to be stopped."

That was possibly the strangest thing that boy has ever said. Lexaeus and Cloud briefly exchanged looks of confusion, but in the end decided it was probably best to humor him. Cloud took out his phone, ready to call an ambulance if needed. Lexaeus shrugged off the brown coat he was wearing, revealing the thin, black shirt that was covering his massive biceps.

It was particularly cloudy that day. As Zell readied to fight Lexaeus, and almost wishing he had Tifa's fighting skills to back him up, rain began to come down from the sky. In the matter of seconds, the rain began to pour like it hadn't rained in years.

Despite this, Zell wasn't going to let some water get in his way. Zell rushed Lexaeus, holding his clenched fist up. Lexaeus remained perfectly still as he watched the bumbling blond try to finish him. When Zell swung his fist, Lexaeus quickly sidestepped with Zell's attack whizzing past him. Due to the rain, the pavement was became slick and he ended up slipping on his ass.

A sharp pain ran up Zell's ass as he howled in pain.

"What the hell is going on here!" Axel and the others arrived just as Zell slipped and fell. Zexion raced towards Lexaeus with his protective nature already kicking in. Axel merely shook his head as he got on the platform and shook his head at Zell. "You're an idiot. What the hell is the matter with you? Why did you pick a fight with Lexaeus? He's never done anything to you!"

"He's crazy!" shouted Zell.

"You're crazy!" replied Zexion as his hand slid off Lexaeus' arm.

Axel nodded his head as he turned to walk away from Zell. "You should go now, Zell," he said, quietly.

Zell looked up to Axel, wishing he heard wrong. However, the looks on the others faces proved that he wasn't kidding. Zell got back on his feet and began to run away from the station as fast as he could.

Lexaeus sighed as he watched the boy run off. He stepped towards Axel, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You shouldn't have been so rough with him," he said, trying to calm the fuming red head. "He was just trying to protect you."

"Whatever," growled Axel.

* * *

After flooding about half the city, the rain finally stopped. It also seemed that the rain washed away all the bad blood between the Sailors and Zell. However, what the boy failed to realize was that something darker was on the horizon.

The boys continued their studies that afternoon as they prepared for their exams. Yet, something was very strange. They were in Axel's room, but Axel had yet to return after the rumble between Zell and Lexaeus. When Zell ran off, Axel disappeared as well, leaving his friends awfully worried.

They all decided it was best to let Axel run off for a bit to calm himself down.

Demyx returned to Axel's bedroom from raiding their kitchen of snacks. However, the boy returned snackless as he panted for air. The others looked up at him, confused by Demyx's strange breathing patterns.

"Zell's leaving!" shouted Demyx. "For good! He has his bags packed up and everything."

They all jumped to their feet and ran towards the front of the temple. They ran over wet puddles that formed around the shrine as they tried to find Zell. Standing still at the peak of the stairs was Zell with two suitcases at his sides. Demyx was right about Zell, he was leaving for good.

Grandpa was standing in front of the boy, looking up to the tall blond. The others stood back and watched as Zell bowed in front of grandpa. The blond showed no signs of remorse about his decision. If anything, he looked like he was ready to go.

"Thank you for taking me under your wing, sir," said Zell. "Thank you for feeding me, clothing me, and providing me shelter during my hour of need."

Grandpa nodded his head as he patted Zell's shoulder. "You're very welcome, my boy." Despite the ting of pain in the old man's voice, he didn't let his pain show on his face. "May you go off in peace and find a new home for yourself, but remember Zell if you ever need a home, there will always be a room here waiting for you."

Zell smiled as he got back on his feet. "Thank you, grandpa. Goodbye." He picked up his bags and turned to leave. Sora raced after him to stop Zell from leaving with tears in his eyes, but Squall and Demyx stopped him. Zexion placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, saying it was just his time. Roxas sighed as he waved the boy off.

Sora and the others said goodbye to Zell, their crazy friend.

Zell said his farewells to them as well and wished them the best as he began to walk down the steps. As he glided down the steps, Axel just so happened to finally showed his face again, riding up the steps. Axel glanced over to the simple jeans and t-shirt that Zell was wearing, looking almost exactly the same as when he first showed up.

Axel turned to look away from Zell, holding onto his armband that was tied around his wrist. Axel didn't even bother to face Zell as he left. Zell hardly felt a thing of abuse from Axel as he reached the bottom of the steps, leaving for his train.

Axel finally made it to the top of steps to find the others watching him. Grandpa had already returned to his room, while the others stared at Axel in disappointment. The red head hardly saw what he did wrong.

"Make him change his mind!" cried Sora as he grabbed onto the fabric of Axel's maroon, collared shirt. "Don't let Zell run off like this!"

"Why should I stop him?" asked Axel. "He's been nothing but trouble since he got here."

Roxas grabbed onto Axel's hand, pulling the older boy towards him. He stared into Axel's emerald eyes with his cloudy, baby blues. Roxas shook his head at his boyfriend as pointed back at the bottom of the steps. "Go after Zell," he ordered him. "After everything he's done to help us, you owe him that much. At least give him a proper goodbye. You owe him that much."

Axel finally let out a sigh as his conscious finally got the better of him. He couldn't be this much of a dick to Zell. Zell had done a lot of good things for him, for his grandfather, for the temple.

With that in mind, Axel turned back and ran after Zell.

* * *

Zell made it to the train station with little difficulty and traffic. He waited patiently for his train at the platform with his ticket already in hand. The train would take him to his cousin's place, where he already agreed to temporarily take Zell in.

It was all planned out for him.

He could already hear the train coming when he heard a person gasping for air behind him. The blond turned back to find Axel standing at the top of the platform steps, staring him down.

Axel ran towards him, still panting for air. He hated running so much, especially running across town. Finally, though, Axel looked up to Zell with his spikes flying in the breeze. "I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind," said Axel. "You'll leave no matter what I say, will you?"

Zell nodded his head. "It's just my time," he said, trying to laugh about it. "I'm going away."

"Fine," whispered Axel. He briefly wrapped his arms around Zell, pulling him into a tight hug. Trying to keep up some of his manliness, Axel broke the hug soon after that as he took a few steps back. "Take care of yourself, Zell. Give us a call whenever you want."

Zell smiled as he waved his friend off. The train came to a complete stop in front of Zell, while its passengers flooded out of the train. Axel walked off with the passengers. Now that the train was free of passengers, Zell decided it was time to go. He felt a little sad though that he would be its only passenger.

As he was about to enter the train, his hand briefly grazed against the cold metal. White light engulfed the train, rolling Zell towards the edge of the platform. Mass panic filled the station as people ran as far away from the train as they could. Zell picked his head up to see what was happening with the train.

The train was transforming. It condensed into a small orb before taking a human shape. The light faded away as a Daimon was born. The Daimon's lime-colored skin and fuchsia curls made the boy want to hurl. However, the skimpy ticket taker's one piece she wore with a matching hat caught Zell's attention when he noticed the metal part on her shoulders and back.

Leblanc appeared behind the Daimon, making Zell cry briefly at this new intruder. The Magus, however, was amused at the man's cries. "Toden!" shouted Leblanc. "I command you to take the heart of the one who loves deeply. Steal this man's heart!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the Daimon. She raised her right arm to her shoulders, revealing the black star located in the back of it. The Daimon began to laugh as Zell tried to run away from her. As he reached the bottom steps, the black energy poured out of her arm and hit Zell's back.

His screams filled the air as light gathered at his back. Within a few moments, his Pure Heart Crystal took form as he passed out on the ground. The pure heart floated towards the Daimon, which she offered up to Leblanc.

* * *

"They won't get away with this!" Axel heard Zell's screams and knew at once that he was the Heart Snatcher's next target. It was a good thing he had his Planet Wand in his pocket and communicator with him. After he alerted the others of the danger, he pulled the wand out and held it up high.

"MARS PLANET POWER!" The symbol on the golden star began to glow red as a nude Axel spun around in a circle. A pillar of fire roared from the ground and consumed his form, transforming him into a Sailor Soldier.

With the transformation complete, Sailor Mars ran back towards the platform just as Toden handed over Zell's heart. The red head Sailor jumped on top of the platform, surprising them both.

Leblanc shook her head at the intruder. "Why do you Sailors always show up at the most, inconvenient times?" she asked as she held up Zell's heart. She glanced at it briefly when she noticed the intense stare that Mars gave her. "Oh, so you know this heart. Well, lucky for you your friend's heart doesn't hold a talisman."

"Then hand it over!" shouted Sailor Mars.

Leblanc laughed as she gathered an orb of dark energy in her hand. "Oh no. This heart must be destroyed," she said. "We can't let more pure hearts run around."

Mars jumped in the air, ready to pounce on Leblanc. However, Toden managed to grab onto his legs and dragged him back to the earth. The Heart Snatcher pinned the boy down, while Leblanc was about to release the energy building up.

"VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Two metal, heart chains flew across the air. One of the chains knocked the dark orb out of Leblanc's hand, while the other blew Zell's pure heart away from her.

Leblanc tried to catch the heart as her dark orb exploded in the air. She was so close to catching the heart when she felt a slight chill in the air. "BLIZZAGA!" A series of icicles flew towards the Magus, which she had to teleport away from the dodge

Mars looked back to find Venus and the Keybearer standing on the platform. He so relieved to see his friends make it here in time. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Jupiter wrapped their arms together in a tight knot. Mercury raced towards their arms, jumping on top of it. Moon and Jupiter flung Mercury in the air, throwing him to the pure heart.

Mercury caught the heart just as Leblanc tried to catch it again. He landed safely on the ground with Jupiter standing guard beside him. Leblanc hissed at the boys as she teleported away from the battlefield.

With the witch gone, Sailor Mars managed to push the Daimon off him. He jumped back on his feet and swung his leg at her. The Daimon flung Mars off the platform with him landing on his back. Venus fired a Crescent Beam when the Daimon flung one of her massive shoulder pads at him. He flew backward and collided into the Keybearer, making them both fall off.

Jupiter managed to deliver a sharp kick when the Daimon reclaimed her footing. She easily knocked Jupiter on his back with him rolling towards the edge. Mercury managed to keep him from falling off completely, while Sailor Moon took out his rod.

"This ends here!" shouted Sailor Moon. "Moon Spiral–"

Toden fired a blast of energy that threw Sailor Moon towards a vending machine. However, Tuxedo Mask arrived just in time before the boy crushed himself to death. The masked man held onto his lover, keeping him from getting too hurt.

"Looks like I made it here just in time," said Tuxedo Mask.

"I'd say that again," said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars jumped back on his feet. The boy pulled out a scroll from his vest and held it up. "I've had enough of you!" he shouted, loudly. "I call upon the powers of Mars! Fireballs CHARGE!" He flung the enchanted scroll at the Daimon's leg with it releasing its paralyzing magic.

The Daimon was frozen in place when Sailor Moon tried to use his rod again. However, Mars stopped him from doing anything. "I want to finish her!" he said, growling. A fiery aura surrounded the boy as he stepped away from the others.

He jumped back on the platform, spreading his arms apart. "I call upon the power of Mars! Sailor Weapon appear! Eternal Flame!" Fire wrapped around his arms before gathering into a fireball in his hands. Two chakrams appeared in his hands with eight, silver spikes glistening in the twilight.

Mars released his ultimate power in an instant. "MARS CRISIS ATTACK!" shouted the red head. "IFRIT!" Two sparks of fire floated down to the ground with a ring of fire underneath him. The boy began to float in the air as a demonic figure emerged from the ground. A demonic beast, covering in flames, began to howl as it surfaced.

"HELLFIRE!"

The chakrams flew away from Mars' hands as the boy and his summon beast gathered two, flaming meteors. They flung both at the Daimon, creating a pillar of fire that swallowed her whole. Another fireball gathered in front of them as they floated towards the ground, which the both punched at. The fireball caused the pillar to explode, leaving nothing behind of the Daimon.

The Summoned Beast disappeared soon after that. Mars collapsed on the ground with the others surrounding him. They helped their friend up as he felt mind drift off.

"That was so much fun," said Mars. "I'd like to do that again."

"How about we return Zell's heart first?" suggested Mercury.

* * *

Standing a considerable distance away from the boys, Sailors Uranus and Neptune watched the entire battle. They were about to swoop into the Sailors' rescue when Mars released his Crisis Attack. And what an impressive attack it was. If the boys kept it up then they would all unlock their Crisis Attack in a matter of days.

"They're getting better," said Uranus.

Neptune nodded his head. "I remember when the Daimons used to wipe the floor with them, but now…they can actually fight them," he said, honestly impressed.

Uranus smirked as he helped Neptune on his feet. "It looks like we don't have to worry so much about pure hearts falling into the wrong hands," he said to his partner. "The other Sailors may come in handy in future battles…especially if we're unable to find the Messiah in time to stop the Silence."

* * *

The battle had finished just as the crescent Moon danced across the sky with the stars illuminating the city. Axel had Zell's head resting on his lap as he kept a close eye on the older boy's recovery. Zell suffered a lot from the Daimon's attack. Axel was worried that Zell might have suffered too much damage for Roxas' healing to reverse.

Finally, Zell's blue-eyes began to open as he made soft noises. "What the hell happened to me?" asked the blond. "There was a monster, right?" He slowly began to get off Axel's lap as he leaned his back against the wooden bench. His memory was a little fuzzy about the events that happened earlier. All he could remember was about to board a train, Axel stopping him, then a white light engulfing him.

Axel smirked as he turned his head to face Zell. "What monster?" he asked, trying to convince his friend. "You slipped on your own head on the pavement. Thankfully, there was a doctor near by. He said you were fine, but you should be a lot more careful about what you're doing." Axel pulled out a white armband from his pocket then took Zell's bleeding arm. He bandaged the arm with it, applying pressure on the wound.

Zell's face began to warm up as he watched Axel's kind gesture.

"You'll live," said Axel. He slowly got up from the chair, offering Zell a hand. It was a simple gesture. A loving gesture between friends. "Let's get you home before it gets too late. Grandpa would probably make us both run a mile around the temple with those stupid sandbags."

Zell smirked as he took Axel's hand and followed him towards the shrine.

* * *

YAY! Hope you guys liked it! I worked a lot harder for this one.

Oh! Can you guys guess what the other summons are going to be? We still have to learn Sailor Moon, Neptune, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, and Mini Moon's Crisis. Too bad the next Crisis won't be for a longggg time! Muwahaha! Read and review.

On the next chapter: Demyx runs into an old, volleyball flame. Spending time with his old flame causes Demyx to reconsider being a Sailor. Meanwhile, Leblanc finds her next victim and steals his heart. What will Demyx chose? Continue to risk his life to save the world or give it all up to be a normal boy? Find out in **Choices!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Well, I'll take this time to introduce my two new betas. Drum roll please! *Tifa playing the drums* My two betas are Kittygirl and Priestess Kitty Neko! Yes, they will help me with this story starting the next chapter. Thank you all for the pretty reviews! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so much! Yay Zell! You're loved. Well, now its time for a Demyx chapter! WOOHOO!**

**Choices:**

"We should buy matching sweaters!"

"We're barely in junior high though. You really want to make these the best years of our lives?"

"Of course! Although, we might look a little ridiculous."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too."

Demyx stuffed his books into his bag. This annoying little couple babble has been going on all day. The blond had to suffer through couples going on and on about their cuteness. Now, these assholes were talking about matching sweaters! Oh, if he had a gun he'd start shooting people.

With that said Demyx picked up his bag and left the classroom. It was time for him to go home and change for the study session later that afternoon.

As he walked out of the building, he started to untuck the white button up he had to wear for school. The annoying article of clothing was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait until high school started and exams were done. The high school kids got to wear a lot cooler uniforms then the junior high kids did.

Demyx made it outside of the building when he was swarmed by an army of couples. They were all talking about their plans after school and that weekend. It didn't help Demyx's sanity when he saw a few of them making out and stuff. It just kept getting worse and worse.

Demyx held up a clenched fist as he stood in the middle of the front of the school. "They're all doing this to spite me!" he said to himself. "I'm a Soldier of Love, yet I can't find a damn boyfriend! Injustice! I demand justice."

The boy sighed and hung his head to the ground. He stared at the dirt for who knows how long when a white furred cat ran towards me. Artemis stopped in front of the boy, nudging at his blue, pant leg.

"Oh," said Demyx, "hi Artemis."

The cat smirked as he stared up at his friend. "Nice to see you too, Demy," said the cat. "I came here to let you know we're not having luck identifying the Heart Snatchers. We've plugged into the database all the information we've gathered so far, but the Heart Snatcher's aren't there. They're a completely new, genetically engineered enemy. This includes the Artificial Heartless that Leblanc apparently controls."

"The Daimons also merge with everyday objects, waiting for a pure crystal to come into contact with them. That's when they make their attack."

Demyx sighed once more as he looked up into the sunny sky. His heavy heart was beginning to sink to the depths of his stomach, and not from what Artemis said. The boy felt honestly helpless as he stared at the clouds. "I'm not sure what I want out of life, buddy," he said to his faithful friend. "I need a change in my life. A drastic change."

"Like what?" asked Artemis.

"I want a little romance!" said Demyx. He dropped his bag on the ground and raised his arms up in the air. Thankfully, the school was almost completely empty so he didn't look like a total idiot. "I want a guy to show up and sweep me off my feet. I want him to get down on one knee and ask me to go to the ball."

He slammed his foot on the ground, startling Artemis. The cat jumped away from the boy as he clenched his fists again. "Is that so much to ask for?"

Artemis was about to say something but decided it was best to remain silent. There was no chance he was going to risk having his head chewed off by Demyx. The blond was about to add something else to his speech when he heard a voice call out to him to watch out.

He turned his head to the side and saw a volleyball rushing towards him. Without even a second of hesitation, Demyx bumped the ball with his arms before catching it as it returned to earth. Even though it had been two years, Demyx felt like it was just yesterday since he played volleyball. Demyx loved the adrenaline rush he got from the volleyball when he noticed a boy standing outside of the gymnasium.

The other boy's choppy, brown hair swayed as he ran towards the edge of the gym. He was wearing a volleyball uniform: green shorts and shirt. Demyx felt a sudden heat run up his legs as he recognized the other boy.

"Bad aim, Jamie," said Demyx. "The net's back there."

The boy, Jamie, laughed as he patted himself off. "Sorry about that Demyx. I didn't mean to almost hit you," he said, smiling. Despite the happiness he felt from seeing him, Jamie kept his distance. So did Demyx. They weren't sure exactly how they were supposed to act in front of each other.

Especially since, they used to date, two years ago.

Artemis stared at them both, curiously enough. Demyx served the ball back to Jamie, which the boy caught easily enough. Demyx smirked as he bent over to pick his bag up. "So I'm guessing you're still with the league?" said Demyx.

Jamie nodded his head. "Yeah," he said. "The season just started again so we have to practice twice as long."

Demyx patted his untucked shirt, while Artemis continued to watch them. "I don't miss those days," he admitted. "Late night practices were never my friend."

"I thought you enjoyed practicing with me?" smirked Jamie. He was obviously referring to the extra-long, makeout sessions they would have in the locker rooms. Oh lord, now that Demyx thought about that it sounded like a bad, gay porno.

"Ah," laughed Demyx, "that was for a completely different reason." He waved his friend off, as he got ready to leave. "Well, good luck with the league."

Jamie nodded his head, but stopped Demyx just as he was about to leave. "Why did you quit the league?" he asked his old flame.

Demyx sighed as brushed his mohawk back. "Life got in the way," he said to his friend. "I miss it though. I miss playing with you guys."

"Oh," said Jamie. "Well…If you ever want to come back–"

"JAMIE! That ball didn't roll all the way to China, did it?"

Jamie gulped as he cringed in psychic agony. "That's our coach," he said to Demyx. "She's worse then a drill sergeant, but she means well."

"They can be like that," said Demyx. "I'll see you later, Jamie."

"Bye Demyx."

* * *

As Demyx was getting ready for bed that night, he started to think about Jamie. He almost forgot how absolutely adorable his first love was. Well, he still is adorable. He let out a sigh as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He fixed his flattened hair, making it look a bit neater. Oh, how he used to love Jamie. He loved that boy more then he did Zexion. Demyx turned to his side, looking at the pile of stuffed animals on the other end of the room. Within that pile was his old volleyball that the team gave him for winning the championships.

Before becoming Sailor V, Demyx was the best male, volleyball player in the district. It was arguable that he was one of the best in Tokyo for his age division. Demyx was like a god in the sport. He could bump, serve, and spike like the best of them.

Demyx brushed his bangs from his face as he climbed into bed.

Artemis was curled up in his bed, but noticed the pained look on Demyx's face. The cat forgot how much Demyx loved volleyball. He also, never knew that he liked Jamie that much, but after seeing the boy today it became obvious.

* * *

Once again, Professor Nooj was submerging himself in his work. The professor was busy picking at a Daimon egg, trying to develop a stronger Heart Snatcher. Due to all their failures against the Sailors, a stronger Heart Snatcher was necessary for them to find hearts holding a talisman.

Behind the professor's desk, Leblanc walked down the rows of lab stations. She traversed through the dark lab with a tray of tea and cookies in her hands. Using her feminine charms, Leblanc called out to the professor. "I thought you might like something sweet, professor."

However, the professor was hardly hypnotized by her. "Thank you, Leblanc." He got up from his chair and took a sip of the tea. Leblanc felt a sudden warmth rush up her spine as the professor consumed the treats. "You are the perfect assistant, Leblanc," he said. "If only you could find a talisman. Maybe it has something to do with how you conduct your research."

And there went her pride. Leblanc flinched at the insult as she tried to remain her calm composure. "I assure you professor, I won't let you down next time."

"See that you don't." The professor stretched his stiff back. It's been weeks since he left the solitude of his lab. "Ugh, my back is so stiff. What was that proverb? A sound mind and a sound body, and something...AH!" A devious thought went through the professor's mind, almost startling the assistant. "An athlete's heart."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Nooj began to laugh as he pushed the giant glasses back. "We need to steal an athlete's heart. They have a sound mind and body, so they must have the purest hearts."

Leblanc began to smile as she agreed with him. "I'll find the perfect athlete myself," she said, softly. "This plan is perfect."

"Yes, it is," said Nooj. "While you're out, I think I'll exercise myself."

"Do you have a gym membership, professor?" asked Leblanc. She could already imagine the professor's bronzed muscles in her head.

Nooj smirked as he finished another cookie. "Sorry, my favorite sport is standing in front of my lab subjects," he said, laughing.

* * *

Friday morning came sooner then Demyx expected. Although, he was grateful to know that the week was almost over, he still wasn't looking forward to class. He needed to get up a little earlier then usual though if he wanted to get this project done.

So there he was, walking to school almost two hours early.

Zexion would be so proud.

Demyx was singing to himself as he walked down the road when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He looked back and found Jamie running after him. He stopped long enough to wait for Jamie to catch up.

The chocolaty-brown haired boy carried his school bag and gym bag in his hands. "Hey Demyx," said Jamie. "I didn't expect you to come to school so early. I have practice this morning…why are you so early?"

"I have a reason," said Demyx.

Jamie nodded his head, leaving it at that. The two started to walk to school together, which brought Jamie's memories of old times to mind. He remembered how the two of them would walk early to school for volleyball practice. Good times.

"So Demyx," said Jamie, "are you seeing anybody?" he asked, curiously. He didn't even know why he said though. A red blush began to form on both of their faces.

Demyx was especially surprised by that. He never saw that coming. He wasn't sure, if Jamie was just being curious or if he wanted to spark things up again. Either way, he did have to answer his friend. "I used be dating someone," he began to say. "I kind of blew it though with him. I hurt him emotionally."

Jamie keeps on walking beside Demyx.

"What's you're type, Jamie?" asked Demyx.

Jamie stopped walking then turned to look at his friend. "I'm not really sure I have a type," he said to him. "But for sure, they have to be sporty. I like active girls, and guys. Sort of like you." Demyx began to blush once more. Jamie turned his head to the side, softly smiling. "You were a star when you used to play. I thought you were the best player on the entire team. It made me so nervous around you when we were dating."

Demyx smiled as he looked away from Jamie.

"Do you still play?" asked Jamie. "Volleyball I mean." He shook his head. That was enough to make Jamie nod his head, thinking he understood everything. "I see. I hear you're studying a lot. You're probably too busy for sports."

"It's not just that," said Demyx. "I have a lot of other things going on." He leaned against a phone booth, but grazed against Jamie's arm. "I'm in a band for starters, The Scouts. We're doing pretty well lately so I kind of want to focus on that."

Jamie smiled at the boy. "A band? That's badass," he said laughing. "Maybe I should go to one of your shows sometime."

Demyx nodded his head. "You'd like our music," he said. "We're an alternative, emo-punk band. We even have a chick drummer."

"How modern of you," said Jamie. He continued to laugh as he began to walk off again. "I have to get to practice now. I'll see you later, Demyx."

"Bye Jamie," whispered Demyx. He leaned his head against the phone booth, looking up at the morning sky. "I wish I had time for volleyball though."

* * *

Jamie was in the gym, practicing his spikes. He jumped over the next and pretended to spike the ball. He kept up the rhythm, while Leblanc's evil figure was hidden in the shadows.

She watched the young athlete as he practiced his sport. The assistant could see the boy pour his soul into the sport, while loud grunts and sweat stained the air. A devious smile formed on her face.

"He is perfect," whispered Leblanc. She held the Daimon egg forward and tossed it towards the basket of volleyballs. The egg merged with one of the balls in the bottom. As soon as boy got his hands on that volleyball then his heart would be theirs.

Eventually, Jamie stopped with practice. He decided to towel off his sweat before going to class that morning.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Demyx was laughing his little head off in the middle of their study session. Axel, Zexion, Roxas, and Squall looked concerned at their friend, while Sora…Sora was doing what Sora did best at the sessions. He was knocked the fuck out.

The blond repeatedly began to smack his hand on the table, while reading a Sailor V comic. "This is hilarious!" said Demyx. "Come on, Sora, you have to see this." He started to force Sora to wake up by shaking the boy. Sora picked up his sleepy head, barely even paying any attention to the blond. "Come on, it's Sailor V without his mask on."

He sighed as he stared at the Manga drawing. "Look how flawless he looks…with looks like that, I don't Sailor V has any trouble finding a boyfriend," he said, softly. "He's cool, beautiful, not to mention strong. Who wouldn't want him?"

Sora was still completely spaced out, but the others noticed there was something seriously wrong with Demyx. This wasn't normal, hyperactive Demyx talking. This was scary, mentally unstable Demyx.

"Hey guys!" shouted Demyx, nearly surprising all of them. He picked up the sodas and bag of chips he bought. "You won't believe all this stuff I found! Its Sailor Soldier merchandise with each of us on the package! Look, this six-pack of diet soda has all of us on the can, including Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer. The same with these chips too!"

Demyx practically jumped on Squall's lap as he handed the older boy a soda. "Here Squall, you have to try some! Sailor Jupiter and Mars are on this one."

Squall, hesitantly, took the can from the boy so he could get him off his lap. He took a slow sip from the can, praying that it wasn't poisoned with special kool-aid. "Not too bad," said Squall. He looked at the can and saw the Sailors on it. Jupiter and Mars looked about ready to fight with their lighting bolts and fire wrapped around them.

He also noticed a peel able sticker from the can. "What's this?" he asked, aloud. He peeled it off and read what was on there. "One Sailor Point?"

"You're so lucky Squall!" shouted Demyx. His booming voice, fully woke Sora up from his slumber, which made the brunet fall on his brother and Axel. "If you collect enough points then you can win a free t-shirt, backpack, and mug! How lucky are you?"

"Oh," said Squall, "I never win anything."

Zexion began to cough, catching Demyx's attention. The blond handed him a soda, but the lilac haired boy declined. "Shouldn't you be studying, Demyx?" asked the boy. "I haven't seen you crack open one of your textbooks since you got here. At least Sora opened his before he started to drool all over it."

"HEY!" shouted Sora.

Demyx gave Zexion his pouty face. The blond stretched his arms with his lips on full pout. "I hate studying though, Sexy Zexy!" he cried. "Then again, you're Mr. Nerd. Mr. GoodBoyZexion. We must all listen to teacher otherwise he'll give us detention." Zexion flinched at that comment as he stared at his Science textbook.

"DETENTION!" shouted Sora. "Ms. Haruna's here?"

"Shut up, Sora," said Roxas.

Demyx fell back on the ground with a rather loud thump. It was enough to shake Artemis and Luna with shock as they entered the room. The Moon Cats heard all the commotion, so naturally they began to worry about their charges.

The blond began to sigh. "I think I should leave the Sailors for a while," he finally said to everyone. The team's eyes lit up in surprise. Did they really hear that come from Demyx's mouth? Demyx picked his body up from the floor and began to laugh at all of them. "You guys thought I was serious? HAHAHA! I was joking. Jeez, you guys looked like I just told you there's not Santa Claus."

"Well, I can't study today," said Demyx. "I think I'll go out for a bit. I'll see you later."

He walked out of the room when Artemis began to chase after him. However, Squall picked up a bag of chips, using it as a distraction for the cat. "Hey Artemis, can you look at this for me?" he asked the feline. When Artemis looked back, Demyx had already exited the room. Squall shook his head at the cat. "Never mind."

With their friend gone, the atmosphere in the room got a lot colder. Hoping to fix that, Sora decided to do what he does best. "Santa Claus isn't real?" asked Sora.

"Shut up, Sora!" said Axel.

"I'm worried about Demyx," said Artemis.

Luna shook her head as she stared at the door. "Do you think he was serious about leaving the Sailors?" she asked.

"I don't think so," said Roxas.

"Why not?" said Axel. "He's been a Sailor longer then the rest of us. He was Sailor V way before Sora even met Luna."

"He needs a break," said Zexion. "We should let him cool down for a while."

"I agree," said Sora.

* * *

Demyx stormed through the arcade and hoped onto one of the driving games. He completely ignored Zack, possibly even frightening the brunet as he nearly pushed him out the building. The game started with Demyx's car dragging behind the other simulated vehicles.

"COME ON!" shouted Demyx.

He nearly tore the wheel off the game as his car crashed. He threw his arms up in that epic fail, nearly screaming at the top of his lungs. He held onto his sore heads as he held back many bad words.

"Lose control of your vehicle?"

Lexaeus was standing over Demyx's shoulder like a LARGE guardian angel. He was smiling at the blond, which brought a smile to Demyx as well. It seemed that the older boy succeeded in calming down the fuming blond, much to Zack's relief as Lexaeus dragged him out of the building.

Zack went over to the counter, leaning his back against it. "Don't come again," he said as he fixed his dirty apron.

* * *

Demyx and Lexaeus started to walk around the city for a while. Lexaeus thought this would be the best thing to cool down the boy before he did anymore damage to the arcade. Poor Zack, he really should've offered to help him clean up after Hurricane Demyx.

"Hey Lex." Demyx was staring up at the larger boy with a soft frown on his face. "How are things between you and Zexion?" he asked, calmly. "Are you guys holding up? Things are probably going great between you. I mean, why not? You're both very special and talented. You're an awesome driver, while Zex is a star student. You two are perfect for each other."

Lexaeus stared at the small blond, wondering what he could mean about that. Was he just concerned for Zexion? He did hear that the two of them used to date until Demyx said some stupid things to Zexion then he split.

"We're doing just fine," said Lexaeus, "but I don't think that's why you want to talk to me."

"You're right," Demyx said, while nodding his head. He stopped on the middle of the empty sidewalk. He was glad he ran into Lexaeus. The big guy was probably the best one to talk to about this problem. "Are you lonely?" he asked. "Being so talented in your sport, you have to get lonely. You have to make so many sacrifices for it, sacrifice those you care about most."

Lexaeus sighed as he leaned against the railing that led to the road. He stared at the blue-eyed boy, noticing how he tried to hide the depressed look on his face. "It can get lonely sometimes but I'm happy with my life," he finally admitted. "You put all your drive and passion into your sport, you sometimes forget those closest to you. That's my crime."

A car raced past them just as Lexaeus started to laugh. "I can't tell you how many times Cloud has chewed me out for missing one of his recitals. I spent too much time on the track, trying to perfect a new move and before I knew it, there he was, standing next to my trailer ready to bitch me out. In the end though, he understood."

"What do you mean?" asked Demyx.

"That's what people love me for," he said, simply. "I put everything into my racing, I put my soul into it. They know how much racing means to me, and they understand that won't change. The thing is though, you have to find the time for your passion and your friends. That's why I put Cloud in charge of my social life. He's a lot better at managing those sorts of things."

Demyx began to laugh. "Well, that's good to know," he said, smiling. "I just have to make time for both."

Lexaeus nodded his head. He was about add something else to his speech when he felt a sudden spike in energy. That wasn't right. "I have to go," he said to Demyx. "I just remembered Cloud and I had something planned today."

"Oh," said Demyx. He bowed to his friend, feeling slightly odd that he had to leave so suddenly. "I hope I didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all," said Lexaeus. "I'm more then willing to help out a friend in need. Take care of yourself, Demyx."

"You too, Lex." He watched as Lexaeus ran down the road to his appointment. The boy sighed as he stared up at the twilight sky. "There are more important things in life," he said, softly "I can live in both worlds if I just try."

* * *

Lexaeus ran down the road, eventually meeting up with Cloud at the nearest intersection.

The duo looked up at the sky, feeling waves of negative energy rising.

"The tides are shifting," said Cloud. "A Heart-Snatcher is awakening."

Deciding to pay a late night visit to Jamie, Demyx made his way to the school gym. The blond felt a little better about the day after having a talk with Lexaeus. Why not try and sweet the guy he liked off his feet? Or, at least return to the sport he loved.

Demyx finally made it to the school gym/theater. Yeah, his school gym had to share with the drama department until their theater was complete. He hung out by the door, just watching Jamie bump the volleyballs. The brunet had perfect rhythm and form, but he just needed to add a little more power to his bumps.

Jamie stopped practicing when a girl started to walk up to him. She was still wearing the school uniform, which was odd so she must not be on the team. However, what surprised the boy the most was the fact she had her arms around Jamie and his were around her.

"So you want to get some dinner after this, babe?" asked Jamie.

The girl nodded her head. "Yeah, but can you take a shower first?" she asked. "You kinda stink.

"Alright," laughed Jamie, "after this last serve we'll go."

Demyx felt his heart snap in two as he watched them. He turned away and started to walk away from the gym just as Jamie picked up the next ball. Jamie held onto the next ball, laughing, when the volleyball exploded with energy. Jamie and his girlfriend began to scream in terror as the volleyball transformed into a Daimon.

"Haikyun!"

The Daimon that formed from the volleyball was weirder then the usual Daimons. The blue-skinned woman had her brown hair tied up with a pink band. Her elbows and knees were covered with guards and black ribbons covered half her body. She wore puffy, black shorts, and two volleyballs for breasts. (A/N: Yes, two volleyballs. I didn't make this up. Look it up on WikiMoon if you don't believe me.)

This was bad. Demyx saw the Daimon transform and realized that Jamie had to be the Heart Snatcher's next target. He alerted the others to his trouble, while holding up his Planet Wand. He was really glad he didn't quite the Sailors yet.

He pulled the Planet Wand from his pocket and held it up. "Venus Planet Power!" The Venus symbol began to glow on the wand as his clothes disappeared. He spun the wand around him with a wave of stars and hearts rising up from the ground. His Sailor uniform appeared on is skin as he brushed stars out of his blond hair.

Meanwhile, Jamie and his girlfriend tried to get out of the Daimon's path. They ran towards the other end of the gym when the Daimon created a purple orb in her hands. She threw the orb in the air and spiked it at the couple. The orb exploded, throwing them against the wall, knocking them both out.

The Daimon was about to strike once more when another presence stopped her. "Hold it right there!" Jamie picked his sore head up and saw hope on stage. Standing in the middle of the stage was none other then Sailor Venus.

The Sailor Soldier had his arms crossed over his vest, while he gained the attention of his opponent. He ran his fingers through his mullet/mohawk love child. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Love and Beauty! I am Sailor Venus!" shouted the Sailor. He bent his right arm, pointing his index finger at the Daimon. "In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"

Haikyun laughed as she created another explosive orb. "That's what you think, boy!" shouted the Daimon. "Serves up!" She spiked the ball towards the boy, knowing that it would blow up in his face and kill him.

Jamie cried for Venus to watch out, but the Sailor was already ready. Venus raised his arm up in the air, creating a chain of metal hearts to surround him. His hand began to radiate with a golden aura as two chains locked together. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He bent the chain to his will, smacking the explosive volleyball before it reached him.

The Sailor brushed his blond hair back again, while smirking at the Daimon. However, the battle was far from over. The Heart Snatcher already had something else planned as she slammed her hands together. Venus felt energy behind him and turned around to find a volleyball wrap around his body. The boy cried in surprise as he stumbled off the stage.

"You should've stayed out of my way, Venus," said the Daimon. "You would've enjoyed a much longer life." She turned her attention back towards Jamie, who was trying to wake his girlfriend up so they could run. The Daimon laughed as she brought her arms together, forming a black star.

"A sound mind and a sound body make you the perfect heart!" said the Daimon. A black beam fired from her arms, crashing against Jamie's chest. The boy screamed in agony as his heart was ripped from his body. Light eventually gathered in front of him, forming his pure heart, while his fast turned ghastly pale.

The heart began to float towards the Daimon just as red flares began to gather beside her. Leblanc appeared in her red dress as she snatched the heart, much to Venus' protests. "It can't be!" snapped the assistant. "This heart isn't pure either! It has no power at all."

The Daimon frowned, as she knew she failed her mistress. "What do I do now then?" she asked the Magus.

"Dispose of this heart!" she ordered. "And get rid of these brats." She disappeared soon after giving the Daimon instructions. The heart continued to float on its own as the Daimon grabbed a hold of it.

The Heart Snatcher turned towards Venus, holding the crystal up. "Looks like you couldn't save this one, boy." She merged the heart with one of her explosive orbs. She was about to spike the orb towards Venus when a sudden cry distracted her.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC! WISDOM!"

A golden band of light raced through the room, slicing the net that trapped Venus. The Daimon shouted as she watched her net disappeared. Turning her head back around, the Daimon found Sailor Moon standing outside of the gym. Sailor Moon caught his crescent tiara and placed it back on his head.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," said Sailor Moon. "I stand for love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

The Daimon laughed as she served the ball towards Sailor Moon. The Sailor freaked out as the orb came racing towards him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, especially after he noticed Jamie's heart trapped inside it.

The orb was about to reach Sailor Moon when Sailor Jupiter appeared in front of him. The brunet served the ball towards the right where Mercury showed up to spike it. Sailor Mars leaped up and caught the orb before it exploded on the ground. The Sailors immediately surrounded Sailor Moon with the Keybearer pulling Sailor Venus back on his feet.

"About time you got here," said Venus.

The Keybearer rolled his eyes as the Crescent Moon sparkled on his forehead. "We got a little held up in traffic," he said to his friend. "You got a problem with that?"

Venus smirked as he glared at the Daimon.

Despite the looks of victory, the Daimon wasn't finished with the Sailors yet. She had a Plan B ready for them. Waving her hands around, she took control of the ball in Sailor Mars' hands. The ball and heart returned to her with the Sailors crying out in surprise.

She began to wave it around the boys as they tried to catch it before it was too late.

Sailor Venus saw his friends failing at catching the ball. He glanced towards Jamie and saw how he was clenching his chest in pain. The boy wasn't going to make it much longer without his heart. The Daimon was already killing him without even realizing it.

"I won't let him die!" shouted Venus. "Hey Daimon!" He got the Daimon's attention as he took his volleyball stance. He had his arms up as he stood at the center of the net. "Let's play a game?"

The Daimon began to smile. "Alright!" she said. She threw the orb in the air, releasing all her energy for this one serve. "Let's see if you can catch this! THUNDERBALL GO!" She served the ball towards Venus' end of the net.

He couldn't allow Jamie to suffer any longer. Even though he was heartbroken, he couldn't let Jamie go out like this. He had to save him! The others watched in terror as Venus stood there. They were painfully unaware of their friend's skills at volleyball. Springing to life, Venus threw himself forward. His arms connected with the ball, bumping it over the net and away from the Daimon.

Jamie watched in awe of Sailor Venus. The boy blinked his brown eyes in shock as he recognized that form. Demyx would always do that during a match. When it was down to the final point that was Demyx's game winning move. He couldn't believe it though. Demyx was Sailor Venus!

The Keybearer raised Oathkeeper in the air, releasing his new magic. He had to keep this heart away from the Daimon. "MAGNET!" Positive and negative charges gathered around in the air, forming a magnetic sphere that trapped the ball in its range. As the magic dispersed, Sailor Mars jumped in the air to catch it once more.

"Finish it, Sailor Moon!" shouted everyone.

Sailor Moon pulled his rod out from thin air. "You don't have to tell me twice!" he said to everyone. The rod's crystal began to blink, while the Daimon stood there in fear. He began to twirl the rod around, releasing the magic from it. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" A storm of hearts flew out of his rod then eventually formed one larger heart.

The heart crashed through the Daimon as she shrieked in terror. The Daimon returned to being a volleyball with it bouncing on the ground as the egg defused from it. The egg snapped in half, while a dark spirit floated out of it.

Hiding behind the stage, Sailors Uranus and Neptune watched as the others finished the Daimon off. They both shared an impressed look with one another as they somehow managed to stop another Daimon on their own. It looked like their help wasn't needed there. Sneaking off through the shadows, the two Sailors returned home.

* * *

Another day of school passed by as fast as it came. Demyx desperately needed the weekend to come again. Being a Sailor was exhausting, but then again, he loved his job. He loved fighting bad guys and rescuing cute guys. Who could ask for a better job?

He climbed down the front steps with taking a nap on his list of goals. Right after taking a hot, bubble bath. Bubble bath. The therapy that the doctor ordered. Just as Demyx finished climbing the steps, he noticed Jamie with his girlfriend. They were both laughing and giggling as they passed by him.

"I don't think we can get tickets to the concert," said Jamie.

His girlfriend began to pout. "Well, we should still try at least."

"Alright," said Jamie. The boy turned his neck to the side, noticing Demyx standing there. He stopped walking and began to wave at him. "Hey Demyx!" he said, smiling. Oh, the boy couldn't wait to see the look on Demyx's face. "Can you do me a favor? If you see Sailor Venus, can you tell him thank you for saving me?"

Demyx's blue-eyes nearly melted out of his head. Why would Jamie ask him that unless he knew? How could he know though? The Daimon was already attacking him when he transformed. He must've recognized him when he was fighting for his heart. Jamie did say he loved to watch Demyx play, he must've recognized his moves.

Not wanting to see too suspicious, Demyx nodded his head. Jamie's girlfriend thought they were both just being crazy. Like Demyx could really know Sailor Venus.

"I can do that," said Demyx. "I'll see you at practice, Jamie."

Jamie looked at Demyx confused. "You're on the team again?" he asked, honestly surprised.

Demyx nodded his head as he walked passed Jamie and his girlfriend. "I had a talk with coach. He said I can play with you guys for the rest of the season."

"What about your band?"

"We practice like once a week now because of exams," said Demyx. "Later Jamie."

Demyx continued to walk out of the school, while Jamie and his girlfriend ran off to get tickets. The blond felt a sense of pride in his stomach. Normally, the people they rescued never said thank you because they were still passed out, but Jamie just made all the fighting worth it. Just that one thank you was enough to keep him going.

As he approached the front gate, Demyx began to hear the tree branches rustling. "Hey there, pretty boy." He looked up the tree to find a bouquet of daisies in the tree. Something pushed the flowers out, but Demyx managed to catch the bouquet before it hit the ground.

He sniffed the delightful flowers when he looked up the tree to find Artemis in the tree. The white furred cat was smiling at Demyx. "So you want to go to the ball?" asked the cat.

Demyx started to laugh as held up the flowers. "Well, I don't know," he started to say. "Maybe we'll go."

The two of them started to laugh with Demyx feeling better then he has in months.

* * *

On the next chapter, Sora's in for a horrible day. Yes, its the day before his birthday and drama rains upon the boy. Leblanc makes him her next target and even learns that he's Sailor Moon! OH NO! The biggest battle to date is underway as the Sailors fight to save Sora's heart, while Leblanc is out to destroy it before Nooj replaces her. How will things end in this potentially two part battle? Will Uranus and Neptune play nice with the Sailors long enough to save Sora? Will Leblanc kill the Sailors with her Dark Magick? And who is the mysterious, armored swordsman? Find out what happens in **Happy Birthday, Sora!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: BIM BAM BOOM! Here's the next chapter! I think you guys will like it. Read and review!**

**Happy Birthday, Sora! Pt. 1:**

Down at the lab, Nooj was continuing his research on his precious Heart Snatchers and Heartless. He was almost at the peak of his experimentation, creating the perfect warriors for his cause. They would serve his purpose well in claiming the talismans and unlocking the Purity Force to awaken their beloved Sovereign.

Behind the professor, Leblanc entered the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood behind her boss, awaiting his directions. He hardly even noticed her presence though. He was too consumed with his work to really bother with her. Making the first move Leblanc, boldly, let out a fake cough. This caught the professor's attention as he slowly turned to his side.

"Yes, Leblanc?" asked the professor. "Have you made yourself useful and found our next worthy target?"

She nodded her head. "I have found the perfect target, professor," she said, as she smiled wickedly. Oh, she did find a target that would make the good professor proud of her. "He is the perfect target. His heart radiates with more purity and power then any of the other past hearts we have come across. If his heart doesn't hold a talisman then no heart on this miserable rock does."

This most certainly caught the professor's attention. He no longer had his back to her, now facing the woman directly. "The purest heart you say?" he asked, slowly. "Well, for such a special heart, I must make our strongest Daimon yet!" The professor began to laugh manically as he raised his arms in the air. "Yes! I'll create my strongest Daimon pod to date!"

With that said, the professor immediately got to work. Nooj poured all the necessary ingredients into the formula, however, he added more then the usual dosage. He added more power to this Daimon to be sure they took this boy's heart.

The glass tube the Daimon was growing inside shattered into dozens of pieces. Nooj's face radiated with pride as he stared at the pink egg, glowing with green energy. Oh yes, this was his finest work yet.

"I'm entrusting you with this Daimon, Leblanc," he told his assistant. "You're the only one I can entrust with such a Daimon. Not even the Witches 5 would suffice for such power."

Leblanc felt a wave of honor wash over her. Nooj never gave her such a compliment. Oh joy! It was almost enough to make her sing at the top of her lungs. The professor did appreciate her.

Before she even knew it, the professor approached her with the egg. His tanned skin radiated warmth onto her exposed flesh, making her sweat underneath her lab coat. "I trust you, Leblanc," he told her, softly. "Do whatever it takes to get this heart. Use the Heartless if you must." He handed the egg to her, and met her lips with his.

The two shared a brief, lust-filled kiss together before parting ways. Leblanc would've fainted right there had the professor not been holding onto her arm. He wasn't done with her quite yet though. The Daimon egg's aura revealed to Leblanc the serious face on Nooj's face as he stared at her with his intensely, brown eyes.

"I highly recommend that you don't fail me," he told her. "I won't accept another failure from you, Leblanc."

She nodded her head. "I swear that I won't fail you again, Professor Nooj." Now that was aired out, Leblanc disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Daimon egg disappeared as well, leaving the professor to continue to his research.

**

* * *

**

Across town, at Memorial Park, Sora was practically screaming for his friends' attention. He was jumping up and down, screaming at the top of his lungs! Yet, his friends completely ignored him, including his own brother!

They were all too consumed with their textbooks, completely blowing him off. It was down right humiliating and insulting to boot! Sora shall not be ignored. "OH COME ON!" shouted Sora. "It's June 30th, people! HELLO! It's my birthday! We should be out partying, not studying."

"Today's your birthday?" said Roxas, looking up from his Manga.

"I thought it was tomorrow," said Zexion.

Naminé shrugged her shoulders. "You figure I would've remembered something like that," she said, almost smiling.

Demyx picked his head up curiously. "Well you've never told me your birthday so you can't blame me for forgetting," he said, plainly.

"Oh, happy birthday," mumbled Squall.

What a fail! Sora fell on the ground with his defeated legs up in the air. His own friends and brother forgot his birthday! That was just…that was just wrong! It was a sin! It was immoral. How could they do that to him?

The onlookers stared at Sora as if he was a complete moron. They probably forgot my birthday too, thought Sora. He felt so unloved and disgusted. How could they just forget his birthday?

His so-called friends and brother got up from the benches they were taking up and began to walk off without him. They didn't even bother to lend a helping hand for him. They just walked past him and the fountain that was next to them.

Sora picked his body back up, looking at them on his hands and knees. This was so unfair. How could they just do this to him? "Wait you guys!" cried Sora. "Aren't we going to do something for my birthday?"

Axel stopped at the edge of the steps with the others continuing without him. The red head spun back around, glaring at Sora. "Get over yourself, Sora," he said, simply. "We can't just put our studies on hold for your birthday. Besides, if you ask me, you've been slacking off too much. If you wanted a party so bad then you should've asked your mom."

"But she's visiting my dad in Hong-Kong for the weekend."

Axel ignored the boy's comment and walked away.

Sora's face began to mist up in tears, as he felt so hurt and betrayed by those he cared about most. "You're all so cold and heartless!" he cried. "I'm getting you all back when your birthdays come around!"

* * *

Even though his friends and family abandoned him, Sora wasn't about to let that completely ruin his special day. He was going to make this a good birthday even if it killed him! He was now fourteen and soon he would be in high school then he would be married to Riku! He had it all planned out. He wasn't about to let his stupid friends ruin one day for him.

With that in mind, Sora cruised around town looking for the perfect birthday present. His parents already promised him a party and to get him whatever he wanted when they returned as an apology for missing his birthday. So that's what he was on a mission for, he's was going to find his present!

Window-shopping was so much fun! Sometimes. Sora was looked around the store windows of Fifth and Masterson to find something that caught his attention. He didn't want a new I-pod, he didn't want the Ultimate X-Men collection, and he didn't want a new TV! AH! Where was his perfect present?

He must've spent almost an hour looking because when he finally made it to the next store, it felt like years had past. However, in that store window was exactly what he wanted. The perfect present. Sora's tongue must've rolled out to the ground because he felt it wagging as he stared at the glass shoes.

Despite the feminine appearance, the flats were made for men, while the heeled ones were made for women. He didn't care about the girly appearance though. All he cared about was that he had to have those shoes! They were perfect.

"They're just like Cinderella," said Sora. He could already see himself in them now. Going to the ball, leaving before midnight, and his prince charming delivering the shoes to him the next day. A smile formed on the boy's face. "And they lived happily ever after!"

"Oh!" he said, loudly. "These are too romantic to make my parents get them. I got it!" he said with an idea in mind. "I'll just make my handsome prince get them for me! YES!"

Hiding across the street though, a woman kept a close on him as he ran down the street.

* * *

The perky waitress handed her customers their cups of coffee.

Cloud already poured a spoonful of sugar into the cup as soon as the waitress finished putting it on the table. Lexaeus, however, was more patient then his dear companion. He had the decency to thank her for her services first.

"Thanks for the coffee, Yuffie," said Lexaeus.

Yuffie smirked as she patted his shoulder. "No problem, Lexy!" she said, giggling. "A friend of Sora, Zexion, Demyx, Squall, Axel, and Roxas is a friend of mine!" She picked up her tray from the table and ran off to finish the rest of her orders.

Lexaeus smirked at the girl as he took a sip from his black coffee. He briefly glanced out the window, noticing Sora running down the road. "What's Moon face doing running around like a moron?" he asked himself.

Cloud laughed as he added a third, spoonful of sugar. "You know Sora," he said, smiling. "He's always plotting something." He looked out the diner window to see the brunet running towards a familiar figure. "Poor Riku," he said, laughing once more. "Sora must have something up his sleeve by the way he threw himself on him."

The sad thing was that Cloud wasn't exaggerating.

Sora threw himself around his lover, pulling him into a tight hug. "Riku. Riku! RIKU!" cried the boy. His loud, vocal chords nearly blew up the young man's eardrums. Now, he had a ringing in his ears that would last him the rest of the day. "I found the perfect gift that you can get me! Its these glass slippers on Fifth and Masterson."

Confusing.

Riku looked at his young lover like he had no clue what was going on.

Across the street though, Leblanc kept herself well hidden inside of a phone booth. Despite her signature red dress she managed to keep herself out of the picture. A devious smile formed on her face as she patted herself on the back for knowing the boy would covet those shoes.

"Christmas is months away, Sora," said Riku.

Wrong thing to say, buddy! Sora glared at his boyfriend with the full intensity that his blue eyes had to offer. Riku was in for it now. Poor boy, he didn't even know what kind of trap he walked into.

Sora's eye was starting to twitch as he continued to glare down Riku. "Christmas?" he said, loudly. "CHRISTMAS! How could you forget what day it is, Riku Chiba!"

Oh shit! Riku knew by the level of screaming and Sora no longer clinging onto him meant that he was in deep trouble. He took a few steps back for his safety, trying to play the situation cool. What the hell was so special about today? He just had to guess with the first thing that popped up on the top of his head. "Of course I do, Sora!" he said, laughing. Somehow this calmed Sora down, at least until Riku responded. "It's the anniversary of our first date."

Super wrong!

Snapping, Sora raised his hand up and smacked Riku across the face with it. The slap was loud enough that it stopped the walking pedestrians and even got a surprised look from Leblanc. Riku's head snapped to the side with his face radiating with pain. For such a small package, Sora packed a lot of force into the slap.

"Asshole!" cried Sora. Filled once again with tears, Sora ran off down the road. The crowd looked at the crying boy then back at his red-faced lover. Even Lexaeus and Cloud were shocked as they witnessed the event before their eyes. The three of them didn't understand what could've gotten into the boy to do something like that.

What could've been so important that Riku forgot?

* * *

Back at the park, Sora was sitting on the bench, balling his eyes out. The boy felt even more betrayed knowing that Riku forgot his birthday. It was one thing to have your friends forget your birthday, but you boyfriend and little brother to forget was just a crime! It was horrible and disgusting. Sora felt like his heart was ripping in two just thinking about how much his friends hurt him.

Why? Why did they hate him so much?

Sora continued to cry his little heart out when a warm hand fell on his shoulder. "Need a shoulder to cry on, Moon face?" The boy picked up his drenched face, blinking his watery eyes to see clearly. Once cleared, he saw Lexaeus standing over him with Cloud over to the side.

Cloud took a step forward, handing Sora a napkin he had in his pocket. It wasn't much, but at least it was new. "Take it, Sora," he said, offering it to him. Sora took the napkin and began to wipe his face with it before blowing his nose. The older boys laughed briefly as they began to ask twenty questions.

The brunet explained everything that happened today. He told them of his friends forgetting him, his parents out of town, and Riku couldn't even remember his birthday.

Cloud shook his head, in disgust. "I didn't think Riku was that type of guy," he said to Sora. "A lot of guys can be insensitive, but Riku never struck me as the type."

"Appearances can be deceiving," said Lexaeus. "However, I think you're just overreacting, Sora." The boy looked as he were about to slap him too. If Lexaeus didn't say something soon then he would feel the same sting that Riku did. "Not that you don't have the right to be mad at him, but maybe you shouldn't have hit Riku though. He didn't deserve that. You two should've calmly and maturely talked things through."

Sora sighs as he looked at his hands. "You're right," he said, softly. "I'm such a jerk! Riku will probably dump me for sure now."

"You don't know that," said Cloud. "Maybe you two should talk things through. Set up a romantic evening at home or something."

"SHIT!" Somehow, Sora snapped once more into a completely different version. He went from sad and depressed to nervous and hasty in seconds. "Study session! Axel is going to kill me!" He started to run off, but not before thanking Cloud and Lexaeus for their help.

They watched the boy run out of the park; both couldn't help but to laugh.

However, the laugh ended fairly soon. Cloud exchanged the playfulness with a more serious face. He kept a close eye on the boy's trail as he placed a hand on Lexaeus' arm. "He has such a pure heart," he told Lexaeus. "He's a prime candidate for the Heart Snatchers."

Lexaeus squinted his eyes as he stared at Sora's trail. He didn't want to think about Heart Snatchers today, nor did he want to blow the surprise party for Sora tonight. "Don't say that," he told Cloud. "I don't even want to think you're right."

Cloud stared at the ground, hiding his shame. "I pray I'm not right either," he said, softly. "Such a beautiful heart…I pray you won't hold a talisman or be harmed."

* * *

Axel hurried up to pick up his ringing cell phone. They were running behind on the decorations due to Sora's distraction earlier that day. The party was supposed to have already been set up before their "study session" started that day.

Axel saw that it was Riku before answering his phone. "Hello?" he said, calmly into the receiver.

"I need your help!" shouted Riku.

That was about as loud as Sora got. If Axel didn't know better then he would've said that it was Sora. "Hello Riku. How can I help you today?" Axel said, once more.

"Okay, Sora's mad at me because I don't know what today is. He just slapped me in front of half of Tokyo."

"WHAT!" shouted Axel. He honestly didn't know Sora had it in him to strike Riku. That was beside the point though. Riku was a terrible boyfriend. "How could you forget what today is, Riku? You're his boyfriend! You're supposed to know when Sora's birthday is."

On the other side of town, Riku's eyes lit up in revelation. Sora's birthday! Of course! Why else would he get so pissed at him? But wait a minute. "It's his birthday?" said Riku. "He's never even told me what day his birthday was."

Axel started to laugh, quickly calming down. That did sound like something Sora would do. "Okay, Riku. I believe you," he told him. "But I can't help you. All I can say is that you had better get Sora something good when you come to the surprise party tonight. We'll try and calm him down until then."

"Thanks Ax," said Riku. "I think I know what to get him."

* * *

Sora ran towards the shrine, panting for air. He regretted hitting Riku, but he still had things to worry about. He was really late for their study session now, so Axel and Zexion were really going to have his head for this. He entered the shrine, swinging the door to Axel's room open when he was forced to welcome a darkness-filled room.

"What the–"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA!"

The lights switched on as streams fell on Sora's head. The brunet screamed at the top of his lungs, when he saw that it was just his friends. A bright smile formed on his face as his heart lit up with joy. They didn't forget about his birthday after all! It was all just a trick.

Sora found all of his friends pulling him into the small bedroom. And it wasn't just his Sailor friends, everyone was there. Kairi, Tidus, Yuffie, Zack, and Ellone. All the surprises were more then enough for him for his heart to handle.

Squall pulled Sora against his chest then waved his hand over the buffet of dessert on the table. "It took me all day, but I made all your favorite brownies, cookies, and for your cake I made a triple-layered, chocolate cake extravaganza!" he said to his best friend. He kissed Sora's forehead, while music began to fill the air. "Happy birthday, Sora."

Zexion stopped in front of Sora with a present wrapped up in his hands. He handed the navy blue gift to his friend, smiling. "I made this for you," he told Sora. "They're note cards that will come in handy for all of your exams. Study those and I can guarantee that you'll at least pass."

"Thanks Zexion," said Sora. "I'll put this too good use."

Axel rolled his eyes at his friend as he draped his arm around Roxas. "Study, study, study!" he shouted. "That's all you think about Sora. It's your birthday for crying out loud, let's have a little fun!"

"WOO!" shouted Demyx as he began to dance with Yuffie. "No better excuse to party, but Sora's birthday."

"I agree!" said Yuffie. "I've been working all damn day!"

Zexion nodded his head. "You know we'll have to study extra for tomorrow."

"Don't be a buzz crusher," said Roxas. "Let's boogie!"

* * *

Riku ran across town, following the directions Sora gave him before this whole mess started. Sure, he didn't know when Sora's birthday was, but he should've at least asked. If he knew Sora, the brunet probably at least knew his birthday. Sora did wear that extra sexy outfit for his birthday back in April.

The silver haired boy entered the shoe store, already holding onto his wallet. He looked around the store, trying to find these precious shoes, but so far had no luck. They couldn't have already been sold! Sora would never forgive him if he didn't find those shoes.

Lucky for him though, a female cashier at front had the shoes at the register. There was no one else there so Riku assumed they were still up for grabs. He ran towards the blonde cashier with his wallet out.

"Can I help you, sir?" said the gray, suited woman. Riku picked his head up from the shoes to see the woman smiling softly at him.

Riku nodded his head, completely ignoring the woman's face. "I would like to buy those shoes," he said. "Please tell me they're a size 8 in men's."

Leblanc nodded her head. "Of course," she said. She pushed the shoes towards him. "Now, will that be cash or credit?" He handed her his credit card, which she immediately slid into the cash register. While Riku was distracted by the ringing, the Daimon egg fully merged with the shoes in a dormant state. As soon as he delivered them to Sora, the strongest Heart Snatcher will awaken.

Leblanc packed the shoes away for him and watched as Riku ran out of the store.

Riku ran out of the store, grinning the whole way there. He ran down the road just as Lexaeus and Cloud crossed the street and found Riku with a shoe box. It looks like the boy was already working on making things up to Sora.

They still had the surprise party to go to at the shrine. Their boyfriends did invite them after all, so they should show up for Sora. They were about to follow Riku towards the shrine when they saw the woman exit the store. She stared at the direction Riku ran off towards before disappearing before their eyes.

"Leblanc!" shouted Lexaeus. "She's after Sora."

Cloud shook his head, not wanting to believe it true. "His heart is in danger after all," he said, darkly.

* * *

Back at the party, Sora blew out the candle to his cake. His friends began to cheer as the last candle on the cake blew out. With that done, they began to slice the cake into pieces and handed it out to everyone.

Sora sighed as he sat down on the floor, staring at his cake. "I think Riku hates me now," he said. Everyone in the room stared at him, wondering what he could mean. He quickly explained what happened between him and Riku, and told them how he slapped him.

"Whoa!" said everyone.

Axel shook his head as he leaned towards Sora. He already knew the story, and now that he got it from both parties, he could come up with a clear answer. They were both completely insane! "Think Sora," he said, calmly. "Did you ever tell Riku when your birthday was? Do you even know when his is?"

Sora tilted his head up, trying to think. "I think i did," he said, softly. He thought about the second part though. Did he know Riku's birthday? If he remembered it correctly, which he did, it was during the fall! "Let's see. It's October 30th!" he said, rather proud of himself.

Roxas began to cough. "Sora, that's mom's birthday," he said to his brother.

"Oh?" he said, laughing. "Then it's December 29th! Wait…that's yours." That was when Sora began to laugh even more. It finally dawned on him that he didn't know Riku's birthday either! "Wow! I guess I don't know!"

Everyone began to laugh at Sora's apparent, dizziness. And he said that Riku was the bad one.

"Nice one, Sora," mumbled Zack.

"After a year together, you still don't know each other's birthday?" said Ellone.

Sora smacked the palm of his hands on the table as he jumped up from the ground. "Riku still should've at least asked when my birthday was!" he shouted. "Or at least felt it!"

Demyx shook his head as he laughed to himself. "He's not psychic, Sora!" he said, smiling. "I think you owe Riku a serious apology."

That wasn't something Sora was willing to disagree with. He did owe Riku a major apology! He picked himself up and ran out of the room, running after his love. Everyone else though, continued to eat cake and party.

* * *

Two loves raced across the city. Riku carried the precious shoe box in his hand, while Sora carved forgiveness. The two were determined to apologize to the other, to make amends for their past mistake. Riku thought he was truly going to have to run to the shrine in order to find the boy; however, Lady Luck was smiling on him.

The lovers reunited just outside a construction site for a new plaza and several more stores. They cried each other's names as they embraced each other in a warm, tight hug. Sora was practically balling as Riku's strong arms held onto him. The two parted soon after, smiling at each other.

"I'm sorry," said Sora.

"Me too," said Riku. With the bad air cleared out, Riku bent down on one knee, presenting the shoebox to Sora. The blue-eyed boy smiled as he recognized the design of the box, realizing at once, what Riku did for him. "For you, my beautiful Prince Ventus." He took out one of the shoes then proceeded to take of one of Sora's Converse before trying to squeeze Sora's foot into the glass slipper.

However, things didn't end happily ever after like they both expected. A wave of dark energy warped around them as the shoe came off Sora's foot and merged with the other. The boys stepped away from the shoes as they merged into one, crystal being. The crystal bent with a will of its own before taking the shape of a crystal, blue figure with golden, gladiator armor.

It was a Daimon! Teal and blue eyes lit up in terror as they saw the Daimon take form. "I am Cenicienta!" cried the Daimon. "Your pure heart is mine, Cinderella!"

Riku sprang to life first. He tried to knock the Heart Snatcher away from Sora, long enough for him to run. However, the Daimon was far too strong for him. She grabbed onto Riku's t-shirt and tossed him across the street, effortlessly. The scene was enough for Sora to scream in sympathy for Riku.

Sora pulled out his compact for his pocket and raised it up in the air. "I'll get you for this!" he cried. "Moon–" The Daimon easily swatted the compact out of his hand with Sora watching as it rolled down the sidewalk. This was getting from bad to worse in seconds.

The Daimon pinned Sora against a store window, laughing as she prepared to remove his heart. Sora tried to fight her off to the best of his ability. However, wearing one Converse and a bare foot was hardly enough to frighten this gladiator off. Cenicienta easily subdued Sora as she trapped half the boy's body within the window. His body slid against the window with only his chest, legs, and head exposed to the elements.

"Now, for that pure heart!" The Daimon held her arm up, flexing her mighty biceps. A black star emerged from her skin with a beam of energy firing at Sora at once. The boy cried in pain and terror as he felt his heart being torn out of his chest.

Down the street though, Uranus and Neptune finally made it just in time to see Sora's heart being extracted. They stopped in the middle of the street, curious to see how pure this boy's heart was. They had to know if he truly possessed one of the talismans of the Purity Force.

Sailor Neptune turned his head to the side as Sora's heart was slowly pulled out of his chest. Uranus glared at the Daimon and Sora as he watched. A trickle of blood fell down his vest as the larger Sailor bit down on his lip.

"I can't stand this," said Neptune.

Uranus agreed. "I pray to the Messiah that Sora doesn't hold a talisman," he prayed.

Sora's Pure Heart Crystal was finally torn from the boy's body. As the heart floated away from him, rays of powerful light illuminated half of the street. The Daimon and Sailors felt a different kind of power within the boy's heart. Could it really be possible? Could Sora's heart be one of the talismans?

"Such a bright light," whispered the Daimon. "It must be the one we're looking for."

Uranus was already about to make his move on the boy's heart when Neptune grabbed onto his arm. "Wait!" cried the blond. "You have to understand, Uranus, that if Sora's heart is a talisman then we can never return his heart."

Uranus flinched at that the statement. He really didn't want to remember that part of their mission. "I know," he said, softly.

"Then you must know that without his heart, Sora will slowly die," said Neptune. "If we take his heart then we will condemn him to an early grave. Are you willing to live with yourself for this?"

"If it saves the world," said Uranus. "I must…I just wish we didn't have to sacrifice the hearts of those we cared for."

Cenicienta attempted to grab the boy's heart. Such a pretty heart he had. Even with all that light, it was ripping with power. However, as her hands were about to graze against it, a dozen roses surrounded her, trapping her within a circle. Red energy zapped the Daimon and made her accidentally push Sora's heart back to his chest.

The weakened Sora fell out of his glass prison, falling on the sidewalk.

"I won't make stealing this heart that easy for you!" Tuxedo Mask appeared on top of a crane before leaping off it, landing beside Sora. He helped the boy on his feet, and carried him to the rooftops. "Hurry up and transform, Sora!" he said as they landed on the rooftop.

Sora shook his head as he collapsed in Tuxedo's arms. "I can't," he mumbled. "She knocked my compact away from me."

Eventually, the rosy prison dissipated, and the Daimon was freed.

Leblanc appeared beside the Daimon, clenching a fist at her. The Daimon scrunched back, already afraid of her wrath. "What happened!" screamed the Magus. "Everything was going according to plan! We had that heart in our grasp."

"Tuxedo Mask got in the way!" said the Daimon. "You should've seen the heart though, High Magus! His heart was radiating with light."

Leblanc smirked at herself as she held up her lacy, violet fan. "Of course," she said, smiling. "He is the purest target, after all." She turned to her side, about to leave the street when she found her feet knock into something. When she looked down, her icy blue eyes lit up in shock. It was the Cosmic Compact! She recognized it at once as the property of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was nowhere to be seen though. Unless…

"The target is Sailor Moon," said Leblanc. A dark laughter filled the air as she had the compact float into her hands. Oh, how she loved the way this day was turning out. "Well, this just got a lot more interesting."

Back on the rooftop, Tuxedo Mask came to the conclusion that it was just too risky for them to get his compact. They needed to run as far as they could then go back for the compact at a later time. Sora decided that it was their best chance for survival. Tuxedo Mask then scooped the boy up into his arms, and proceeded to run to safety.

"I promise that I'll protect you, Sora," swore Tuxedo Mask. "I won't let them get your heart."

Sora clung onto the man's neck, praying for both of their safety.

Too bad, it wasn't that easy. The Daimon saw them jump onto the nearest rooftop and reported it to Leblanc. "Fool!" shouted the Magus. "Go after them! Chase them and get me that heart!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Cenicienta.

The Daimon jumped to the top of the rooftop and proceeded to chase after Tuxedo Mask and Sora. Tuxedo Mask's sixth sense warned him to the Daimon's presence a long time ago. He tried to pick up the pace to get as far away from the Daimon as was possible for both of their sakes. He had to get Sora somewhere safe.

Picking the nearest roof access door, he swung the door open and made Sora walk from there. He held onto the boy's hands as they climbed down the staircase, trying not to make too much noise for the Daimon. Their heavy breathing though was harder for them to control as they ran for their lives. Terror raced up and down their spines as they felt the strongest Daimon yet come closer towards them.

"Go on without me," said Sora. "I'm too much of a liability for you!"

Tuxedo Mask shook his head as they made it down another flight of stairs. "I won't let you fight this alone," he told Sora. "You have no power to fight them with! I won't let you die."

Sora's left foot was really starting to hurt now that he had no support under it. His foot banged against the cold surface of the steps as they raced down more flights. "Just go on without me," he begged his love. "I'll be fine. Just go and get the others!"

"I'm not leaving you alone," said Tuxedo Mask as he held onto Sora's hand. "I won't abandon you!"

They finally made it to the first floor and Tuxedo Mask swung the door open. They continued to run through a parking garage that was nearly empty, unfortunately. If there were a few more cars there then they could've used that to cover their escape. They had to work with what they had though.

Tuxedo Mask spotted an exit and raced towards it with an exhausted Sora.

However, red light filled the air as Leblanc appeared before them. Her arms were crossed over the chesty portion of her dress as she smirked at them, amused. "This game of cat and mouse has been awfully fun," she said to the boys. "However, I'm growing tired of all this running. Why don't we take a rest? You can give up now and make this ordeal so much easier on yourselves."

The door to the garage exploded as the Daimon stepped out with a twisted, crystal smile on her face.

He was going to regret this, but something had to be done. Sora pulled out his communicator from his pocket and tried to make contact with the others, quickly. "Luna!" he shouted into the receiver. "I need help! Leblanc is after me!" Before he got a chance to say anything else, he felt the communicator fly out of his fingers and found them appear in Leblanc's.

The Magus crushed the communicator between her tight grip, surprising both Tuxedo Mask and Sora of her strength. The woman released the broken remains onto the ground as she continued to smile. "Well, well. It looks like I was right about you, Sora." Her laughter grew stronger and more intense as the Cosmic Compact appeared in front of her, which she caught in her perfectly manicured hands. "Oh, forgive me. I meant to say, I was right about you, Sailor Moon!"

Sora and Tuxedo Mask's faces were filled with dread as they saw Leblanc holding onto the compact.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune watched as the battle persists. Tuxedo Mask was doing his best to preserve Sora's heart, but it wasn't looking too good. If something wasn't done about it soon then they both might die.

"Are we sure we can sacrifice Sora?" asked Neptune. "Are we willing to live with ourselves if his heart does hold a talisman?"

Uranus flinched as he stared at the Daimon and Tuxedo Mask. "I don't like it anymore then you do, Neptune. If we have to though…for the good of the world, we have no choice," he said. "I hate this stupid mission, but we have no other choice."

* * *

Before they even knew it, the cake was all gone and so were half the desserts. Squall made them special for Sora, but they already ate almost all of it. Oh, they prayed that Riku and Sora made up otherwise, they were screwed! So very screwed.

The boys walked out of the party when they noticed Luna and Artemis looking at them suspiciously. They exited out of the room, taking Naminé with them. They all surrounded the Moon Cats, waiting for them to dish out the dirt.

"Sora's in danger," said Luna. "Leblanc is attacking him."

That was all that needed to be said. Naminé said she would provide a cover story for them, while they go rescue the birthday boy. The boys immediately ran out of the shrine with the Moon Cats chasing after them.

Naminé stood outside the door with her eyes glowing white. A vision took hold of her as she watched the Sailors fight against Leblanc. However, a strange figure entered her mind. A strange woman rescued the boys before Leblanc could finish them. "Who is she?" she asked herself. "Why does she feel so familiar?"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask fought against Cenicienta and Leblanc at the same time. He did his best against the gladiator Daimon with his cane, trying to keep him as far away from Sora as possible. However, the Magus was making these difficult as she made her way towards a defenceless Sora.

Reacting quickly, Tuxedo Mask kicked the Daimon backward as Leblanc tried to get Sora's heart. He threw himself between the two of them, summoning his Keyblade to his hand. Leblanc began to laugh, amused by Tuxedo Mask's determination to save this boy. It made sense since the boy was Sailor Moon and the two were supposed to be lovers.

Leblanc took out her fan, hiding her laugh behind it. "I'm not the fighter here, Tuxedo Mask," she said, cackling with laughter. "I would concern yourself with the Daimon if I were you!"

The Daimon transformed her arm into a crystal sword, which she swung at Tuxedo Mask and Sora. Tuxedo Mask pushed Sora back and created a Dark Shield to protect them both. He warned Sora to stay hidden and run the first chance he got. Tuxedo Mask was going to do whatever it took to keep Sora safe from these monsters.

Sora stood there and watched in horror, as Tuxedo Mask fought for his safety. Their blade connected with each other, sparking tiny flares all around them. Tuxedo Mask felt the weight of his blade in his hand as Cenicienta's assault gained ferocity. It wasn't going to stop him though. He wasn't about to let Sora fall to their clutches.

"DARK AURA!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. Orbs of icy fire shot from the tip of the demon and angel wing. They collided against the Daimon, breaking her crystal blade in the process. Seeing that the Daimon was severally weakened, he twisted his head back to face Sora. "Run Sora!" he cried. "Get out of here."

Not wanting to let him down, Sora abandoned the safety of the suburban and ran towards the parking garage exit. However, Leblanc quickly blocked the path to his freedom with her dark magic. Sora screamed as he saw Leblanc's terrifying display of magic as a wall of fire appeared behind her.

Tuxedo Mask made his way towards Leblanc, to fight her as well. Unfortunately, the Daimon got back on her feet and tackled him to the ground. The two of them resumed their fight for superiority, while Sora fought for his heart.

"You're not leaving yet," said Leblanc. "The fun has just started, Sailor Moon." She pulled out his Cosmic Compact, holding it up for him to see. Sora's eyes lit up in terror, as he knew there was no denying his secret now. Leblanc had him right were she wanted him.

That was when she dropped it to the ground. "You won't need this any longer though," she said to the boy. She dropped her red heel on the ground, attempting to smash it underneath her. Her heel grinded against it as she repeatedly began to stomp on it. Sora cried for her to stop, to stop this senseless attack.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask finally succeeded in knocking the Daimon away from him. He jumped back on his feet, racing towards Sora's help. However, the Heart Snatcher quickly regained her footing as well. "Not so fast, pretty boy!" Taking in a deep breath before she released that breath as well as a gust of cool wind towards Tuxedo Mask. The wind transformed into needles that hit Tuxedo Mask's back.

The silver haired man cried in pain with Sora crying for him. Within seconds, Tuxedo Mask was frozen in a crystal prison. His entire body was encased in crystal, making it seem that he wasn't even alive any longer. Sora cried out for Tuxedo Mask as he ran towards him.

Leblanc and the Daimon's laughter filled the parking garage, while Uranus and Neptune hid in the corner contemplating what should be done next.

* * *

BOOO! Evil Leblanc and Daimon, why you gotta hurt poor Riku?

On part 2, Leblanc gives Sora an ultimatium to surrender his heart or Tuxedo Mask dies! Sora journies to the Tokyo Tower to rescue Tuxedo Mask with Cloud and Lexaeus' help. When Sora arrives, the battle for his heart resumes as the Sailors take on Leblanc and Cenicienta for the final time! What fate will befall the Sailors and Leblanc? You'll have to wait till part 2 to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Author's Note: WOOOO! Thank you betas for helping with another awesome chapter! You guys will all LOVE it!

**Happy Birthday, Sora! Pt. 2: **

Sora's arms were wrapped around his lover's statued form. His fingers grazed against the cool crystal as he cried for Tuxedo Mask's freedom. This was too much for Sora to handle. He couldn't bare to see Tuxedo Mask like this, frozen in fear as he was crystallized. How could they do this to him? How could they hurt Tuxedo Mask like that?

"Let him go!" cried Sora. He turned back to face Leblanc, knowing she would be able to free him. "You can have me instead, but let him go!" The Daimon, Cenicienta kept a hand on the crystal Tuxedo Mask, while Leblanc took a good look at their victim.

Leblanc waved her hand around as she began to smile at Sora. "Well, if you feel so strongly about it then I'm sure we can make a deal," she said, continuing to smile.

"You won't get away with this, Leblanc!"

The trio turned around to find the Sailors and Keybearer standing by the exit of the parking garage. They all had their weapons out, showing that they were ready to take on the Magus and Daimon. However, the Daimon was ready to take these fools all by herself. They could hardly match up against her strength.

Leblanc shook her head. Suddenly things didn't seem as bright as they used to. Oh well, she was more then willing to drag things out. She would love prolonging Sailor Moon's suffering. "It feels far too crowded in here," she said, laughing. "If you really want to save your beloved Tuxedo Mask then meet me at the Tokyo Tower, alone!"

The woman disappeared in tiny, particles of light. Sora spun his body back to find the Daimon still have her hands on Tuxedo Mask. The Daimon winked at the boy as it disappeared, taking Tuxedo Mask with her. Sora held onto his chest as he watched his love being taken away from him once more. It brought back horrible memories of Zoisite and the Negaverse that he wished could've stayed buried in the past.

The Sailors ran towards Sora, surrounding them in a close knit. They all checked Sora to see if he suffered from any physical harm from Leblanc and her Daimon. Sora appeared fine, other then his feet.

Jupiter and the Keybearer happened to look further towards the garage to see if there was anything left from the battle. Except from a few scratched up cars, everything seemed to be just fine. However, they both noticed two figures walking to the shadows. They recognized their uniforms to be that of a Sailor's.

Jupiter squinted his eyes as he glared at the distant forms. "Uranus and Neptune," he hissed under his breath. "Those rats are after Sora's heart too."

The Keybearer sent away his Keyblade as he pulled onto Jupiter's arm. "Ignore those jerks," he told him. "We'll keep Sora safe from them."

"We need to get you out of here, Sora," said Sailor Venus.

Mercury nodded his head. "We have to come up with a plan to save Tuxedo Mask," he said.

Sora shook his head as he looked up to the Sailors. "I can't transform though," he told them. They all looked frightened by that statement. They all began to bombarded him with questions about what that meant. "Leblanc has my compact. She knows I'm Sailor Moon."

"This is bad," said Sailor Mars.

That was the understatement of the century. Sora couldn't transform into Sailor Moon anymore and their enemy kidnapped Tuxedo Mask and now hold Sora's powers. This was a complete and utter disaster! How could they find a way to come out from the darkness to save the day without Sailor Moon? Things weren't looking too bright for them.

Sora shook his head as he looked towards the exit. Leblanc's words were still ringing in his head, telling him to go to the Tokyo Tower. Even though, he knew it was a trap, he still had to go. He had to save Tuxedo Mask.

His mind was made up. He started to run out of the parking lot, despite the Sailors' protests. The boys tried to stop Sora from running away from them, but Sora was too determined to be stopped by them. He was letting his heart guide him through these dark times.

"Don't do this, Sora!" cried the Keybearer.

"I have to follow my heart!" shouted Sora. "I have to save Riku!"

Sora reached the exit long before the Sailors did. As he was approaching the street, a blue convertible stopped in front of him. He recognized the driver to be Lexaeus with Cloud sitting in the passenger seat. The older boys greeted Sora, kindly enough.

"Need a ride, Moon face?" asked Lexaeus.

"Take me to the Tokyo Tower," said Sora as he jumped in the back seat.

That was all Lexaeus needed as he drove the car down the road. The young man sped up to meet the demands of the road, as well as to escape from the approaching Sailors. The three of them knew that the Sailors wouldn't be able to catch up to the car.

The Sailors finally made it outside the parking garage just as the car took a turn. They all kicked their feet on the ground as they fought about Sora getting away from them. Things were getting even worse for them by the second. Knowing that Uranus and Neptune weren't going to help them and Tuxedo Mask was gone, things felt fairly hopeless for the Sailors.

"We have to help Sora," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Let's go to the tower then!" shouted Mars.

* * *

The streetlights flashed across their skin as they drove under a tunnel. Sora kept his back against the leather seat, but his fingers were tightly wound against his denim shorts. The boy wanted to scream, to cry about Riku being taken from him by Leblanc. He wanted to fight that bitch, but knew without his powers that he wouldn't last five minutes against her. It was all frustrating and he had nothing to take his frustration out on.

He had to save Riku though. That much was positive. As Sora felt the lights blind his eyes and dance over his tanned complexion, he knew he had to stop Leblanc before it was too late. Even if it meant sacrificing his own heart.

"Did you two stop fighting?" asked Cloud.

Sora looked at the blond through the rear view mirror. Their blue eyes connected together for a moment, while Lexaeus jumped to the next lane. Cloud was talking about their fight earlier. He wanted to know if he made up with Riku.

"We did," said Sora. "Everything is all good again." If only that were true.

Cloud sighed softly as he noticed something troubling the boy. He knew the boy was somehow connected to Tuxedo Mask. This wasn't just a savior thing; they were connected in a special way. Lexaeus noticed this too, but they were both blind to the fact he was Sailor Moon. They weren't there when Leblanc revealed his identity.

Lexaeus stared at the yellow and white lines as they exited a tunnel. He knew another tunnel was coming up soon just before they made it to the tower. Before they could hand Leblanc over to him though, he needed to know Sora's feelings. His feelings about life and his heart. "Sora, there are two types of people in the world," he began to say. "There are those who help people then there are those who are helped. What are you?"

"What?" asked Sora. Where did this question come from?

Cloud briefly glanced at Lexaeus, realizing where this was going. He wanted to know if Sora was willing to lose his heart to the cause. The blond decided to help Lexaeus and elaborate this more to Sora. "What Lexaeus means is that there are those who risk their lives to help others," he explained, "and there are those who spend their lives getting rescued. The ones who do the rescuing through have a certain drive though that keeps them doing. Usually this reason is for love. Their desire to protect those that they love is what drives them."

"You can either be helped or be the helper," finished Lexaeus. "There are those who will sacrifice their lives to save others and to get the mission done. We want to know you're thoughts. Are you willing to do what it takes, to make sacrifices?"

Somehow this speak felt familiar too Sora. The young brunet felt like he heard the same speech before, but the question was, from where? It was then that they drove underneath another tunnel. As Sora struggled to make the connection in his mind, he noticed Cloud and Lexaeus in a different angle. The way the tunnel lights hit them made them look different.

It was then he recognized this speech. A mission and a sacrifice, those were the words of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Those two were willing to make the sacrifices that were needed to save the world from the Silence. It didn't make sense to Sora though. How could they have the same beliefs as the Sailors unless…they were the Sailors.

Sora shook his head. He had no proof that Lexaeus and Cloud were really Uranus and Neptune. Besides, they were far too kind to be those cold-hearted Sailors. It was impossible.

"What are your thoughts, Sora?" asked Lexaeus.

Sora waved those thoughts out of his head as he honestly answered Lexaeus and Cloud. As he was about to speak, for the first time, he felt his heart ring true. "You're right about people needing each other, and either being rescued or rescuing others," said the boy. "We all need to feel love, protected, and good. I think sacrificing yourself for a cause is courageous," he added. "Giving up your own live to save others is real courage! However, sacrificing someone else though…well…that's just unthinkable!"

"We should pull our strength together instead," finished Sora. "If we can pull all our strength together then there's nothing in the world that can stop us."

Cloud and Lexaeus began to smile as they listened to Sora's words. Although, he appeared rather naïve, he was much wiser then he seems. They truly wished though that no sacrifices were necessary though. They didn't want to take three people's lives just to save the world. They would gladly give theirs up instead if they could.

Cloud brushed his spiky hair back as the wind pushed it around. "You're a passionate idealist," he told Sora. "I suggest that you stick to your beliefs and follow your heart. I think it will guide you to where you need to go."

Sora nodded his head. That was too nice of a response to be Uranus or Neptune. These boys couldn't be those two. "I'll follow my heart to the ends of this world," he told his friends.

* * *

After a long drive, Lexaeus finally pulled up just outside of the Tokyo Tower. Sora immediately jumped out of the car and stared up the metal monstrosity. He knew that Leblanc and the Daimon were waiting for him to spring their trap. This could very well be the end of his life he truly did hold one of the talismans.

Sora turned back and bowed to the young men. "Thank you for the ride," he said to Lexaeus and Cloud.

"Take care, Sora," said Lexaeus as they began to drive off once more. Cloud held onto Lexaeus' arm, looking at the older with his blue eyes. Lexaeus kept his eyes on the road, trying not to look at him. "I don't like this anymore then you do," he finally said. "I hate having to send Sora to his death. I hate having to take three lives."

"That's if he holds a talisman," said Cloud. "If not then we can save him from death."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "If he doesn't then we'll save him from Leblanc," he said. "Either way, we won't let his heart fall into their hands. I really hate our mission."

* * *

Once they were gone, Sora walked up the steps leading to the tower. It was after hours so the tower would be sealed up and locked, but he knew better. Leblanc wanted him so she would make sure that doors would open for him. After all, Sora was the guest of honor.

"Hold on, Riku," he said to himself as he entered the building.

The doors slid open for him as he entered the cool building. The tower was darker then anything Sora's experienced since being in the Dark Crystal. Just thinking about that brought a chill up his spine as he remembered the Wiseman, Prince Diamond, and Dark Master. All that darkness…where did it come from?

Sora stood at the center of the ground floor, waiting for Leblanc to shower herself. He was surprised that she or the Daimon wasn't waiting for him there. Normally, villains had maybe showed some etiquette to their victims. He guessed that Leblanc didn't learn that from villain school.

"Good evening, Sora." Leblanc's voice filled his head as he felt her dark presence. He looked around to find the ground floor still empty. She must be projecting her voice from her hiding spot. As he looked around, he noticed the elevator ting before the doors opened. "Take the elevator to the top floor. I'll be waiting for you there."

Doing as told, Sora entered the elevator to face the witch.

* * *

The Moon Cats joined the Sailors outside of the Tokyo Tower. Even though it took them ages to get there, the Sailors arrived to the tower not too long after Sora entered the elevator. They were able to pool their power together and teleport to their destination after a few, failed attempts. It wasn't as easy as it used to be with their old powers. It seemed that they were a little more dependent on Sora's Moon powers now.

"This is where Leblanc told him to come," said Venus.

The boys were already about to break into the building when Mars stopped them. The red head placed his hand on the building, feeling Leblanc's magic at work. "She has it surrounded by a powerful barrier," he told them. "She really doesn't want us to interfere."

Sailor Jupiter laughed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "When has that stopped us before?" he asked, sarcastically. The lighting rode came up from his tiara with bolts of lighting dancing around him. "Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" His attack connected with the glass of the building, however, the barrier around it prevented it from being bent. It seemed that Leblanc's magick was far too strong for Jupiter to penetrate.

The Keybearer smirked as he stepped forward. "Leave it to the Master," he told the others. He held his hand forward, causing Oathkeeper to appear in his hand. "The Keyblade has the power to seal and unseal anything. I'm sure it will be able to remove this barrier."

"Go for it," said Artemis.

As the boy pointed the blade at the door, swirls of darkness began to surround them. Before the Sailors realized it, they were swarmed by Bat Hooks and Soldiers. The Artificial Heartless that Leblanc controlled surrounded the boys and cats within seconds of the Keyblade's appearance.

Venus shook his head. "The Artificial ones are just as attracted to the Keyblade as the real thing," he said. "We're going to have to get rid of these things before they're too many of them."

"I got it!" said Mercury. Water droplets surrounded his body as it began to form a chilling wave that rose up to his arms. He swayed his hands around before spreading them apart, releasing his attack. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The icy water crashed against all of the Heartless, freezing them solid.

Mars brought his hands together with his index fingers sticking out. He channeled his pent up power with a spark lighting up on his fingers. "Mars Firebird Ignite!" Fire danced over his index fingers before forming a fireball that flew after the Heartless. The fire transformed into a firebird that blew apart the frozen Heartless with nothing left of their darkness.

"Open the door!" said Jupiter.

The Keybearer pointed the Keyblade at the building. A swirl of light formed around the tip of the Keyblade with stars dancing around it. Oathkeeper and its Master released a beam of light from the yellow tip that touched the building. Within seconds, Leblanc's barrier shattered completely before them. The Sailors and Artemis ran inside of the building, while Luna and the Keybearer remained behind.

The cat tugged on his pants with her teeth. Catching the boy's attention, she told him of her plan. "The fate of the world may rest on your shoulder, Keybearer," said Luna. "You must be ready to do what must be done."

The Keybearer nodded his head. "I know, Luna," he said, slightly smiling. "Just glamour me when the time comes."

Luna was grateful that the boy understood what she meant. They both ran inside of the building and took the stairs to, catching up to the others. They would rescue Sora and Tuxedo Mask even if stupid Sora didn't want them too.

* * *

Finally, Sora made it to the top floor. His over sized sweater was hanging off his shoulder as he exited out the elevator. The floor was fairly empty of life with only the moonlight entering through the giant windows. He wondered why they weren't here. Was this all a part of their trap, as well?

"I'm glad you've finally showed up, Sora."

Leblanc and the Daimon appeared before Sora with a smile on both of their faces. The crystal form of Tuxedo Mask appeared behind them as they guarded it from the boy. Sora tried to run towards him when Leblanc stopped him with her fan.

She tisked at him, while waving the fan in front of her. "I suggest that you don't do that," she told him. "I'll shatter him to pieces if you get any closer."

"Don't!" begged Sora. He took a few steps away from them as his heart rate began to increase. "Just take my heart and let him go."

"Works with me," said Leblanc. "Take his heart, Cenicienta."

The Daimon flexed her biceps once more. The muscles on her right arm grew as a black star took form on it. A beam of dark energy fired from it, blasting Sora in the chest. The boy was pressed against the wall as he screamed in pain from the attack. Intense, white light gathered in front of him as his heart took form.

Sora passed out against the wall with his pure heart floating in front of him. The Daimon was about to snatch the heart up when a blue orb flew past her. Leblanc and Cenicienta looked to the side to find Neptune standing there with his arms in the air.

"You won't have his heart!" shouted the Sailor of the Deep Sea. "I am Sailor Neptune, and I will protect all pure hearts."

"And I am Sailor Uranus! I'll defend any pure hearts from the forces of evil." The larger soldier appeared beside Sora after sneaking around the metal beams. He picked up Sora's heart and held it up to be examined. After carefully looking at the heart, he shook his head, looking rather happy about it. "His heart doesn't hold a talisman. It's just an ordinary heart."

Leblanc shook her head. "That's impossible!" she shouted. "I saw that light. His heart is the purest of them all."

Neptune stepped forward with a theory in mind. "The intensity of light has nothing to do with if the heart holds power, but rather the purity of the heart itself," he said. "Sora's heart is merely purer then the rest. Noting more and nothing less."

Uranus agreed as he returned the heart to the boy. In a few moments, Sora's blue eyes opened up with the boy looking rather pale. He saw Uranus standing over him with Neptune not too far away. It was then he realized his heart didn't hold a talisman, but even then the Sailors were still watching over him. They saved his heart, they saved his life.

Leblanc slammed her heel on the ground, nearly breaking the shoe. "I won't let you brats get away with this!" she shouted, angrily. Her usually pale face was red with rage boiling up from inside her. "As long as I kill Sora then there will no longer be a Sailor Moon!"

"What!" shouted Uranus.

"Sora's Sailor Moon?" said Neptune.

Sora looked at the other Sailors in terror. Could he really get away with this? The cat was out of the bag so he might as well just go along with it.

"He's not Sailor Moon! I am!"

Everyone looked to the other end of the floor where the stairs were located. The other Sailors stood in the middle of the room with a weird fifth member. They all watched the new arrivals curiously enough, especially the one claiming to be Sailor Moon.

The fake Sailor Moon's uniform was similar enough to Sora's uniform. He had the right clothes on, same colored vest and shorts, a chain for his shorts, boots, Crescent tiara, choker, and everything. The only thing off was the hairstyle and the boy's height. The spiky, blond hair was a dead giveaway that the boy wasn't Sailor Moon, plus he was too short!

"You're Sailor Moon?" said Leblanc. That was hardly believable. She looked at the Cosmic Compact in her hands. That wasn't possible! "Sailor Moon has brown hair, not blond."

The fake Sailor Moon looked offended. "A boy can't bleach his hair, you tacky tart?" he said, loudly. He began to cross his arms over the other as he preformed the Sailor Moon signature pose. "I am the real Sailor Moon," he said, in a fake higher-pitched voice. "In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sora hid his face in shame as he tried to ignore this imposter. Now that he thought about it, Roxas was missing. Oh dear God! Roxas was pretending to be him. No wonder, Leblanc was hardly convinced and so were the other Sailors. It was painfully obvious that this Sailor Moon was an impostor, not the real deal.

"I don't believe it," said the woman. "This boy is Sailor Moon, I know he is!"

That was were the other Sailors jumped in to save the day. "He is the real Sailor Moon!" lied Jupiter. "He just got a new haircut! He looks much cuter this way."

The fake was about to add something else when Venus covered the boy's mouth. "Yup!" he said, smiling. "This is the real deal. Only certain individuals can be Sailor Soldiers."

Sailor Mercury helped Venus into providing the cover story. "That's right!" said Mercury. "You have to be mature, talented, and hard-working."

"Yeah!" said Mars. "You can't be a crybaby brat like that kid over there."

Sora flinched at that comment. Did Mars really have to go that far with this?

The other Sailors merely gave up. Uranus and Neptune saved Sora's heart, they were done for the day. "Whatever," said Uranus. "We're done here." He approached his companion and tried to exit the building through the roof.

Leblanc finally decided to give up on Sora. She threw the compact on the ground, still unconvinced that Sora was not Sailor Moon, However, she didn't want Uranus and Neptune to get away quite yet. "I'll teach our party crashers a lesson, topside," she said to the Daimon. "I want you to finish off the rest of them."

Leblanc floated towards Uranus and Neptune as they tried to escape. She fired a flare of dark magic after them, which exploded right next to them. A massive hole formed, leading to the higher parts of the tower. Leblanc raced after the Sailors to this new exit to continue their fight outside.

The Daimon cracked her crystal knuckles as she stepped away from Tuxedo Mask. "Okay then," said the Heart Snatcher, "which of you wants to die first?"

* * *

On the roof, Uranus and Neptune were stopped by Leblanc's magic. The Sailors landed on the steel beams of the tower just as she fired bolts of lighting from her fan. Her attack barely missed the Sailors, but the boys knew that if it hit them then they would've been fried to a crisp. They needed to be careful around this witch.

Leblanc floated towards the Sailors with her arms crossed over her chest. A wicked smirk formed on her face as she glanced at the boys that stood to her left and right. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to leave the party early?" asked the Magus. "It makes the host feel like they did something wrong."

"It's also rude to stay longer then wanted!" shouted Uranus. "We didn't want to intrude on your party!" He summoned the Torn Heaven to his hands, while Neptune called on his Fusion Sword. Leblanc continued to smile at the boys as they tried to attack her from both sides.

The magus disappeared in a cloud of smoke just as they flew towards her. The Sailors managed not to crash into each other and landed on the opposite beams. Leblanc reappeared above Uranus, slashing her fan at the brunet's head. Uranus jumped into the air, brandishing his massive tomahawk as he threw it to his other hand.

He swung the blade against the air, releasing a powerful wave of energy from his own being. "URANUS WIND SLICER!" Uranus swung Torn Heaven forward causing the weapon to create a massive gust of wind that flew towards Leblanc.

"SONIC FAN!" Leblanc waved her fan blade forward, creating her own gust of wind. The two wind attacks neutralized each other and created an eerie calm between the two as Uranus landed back on the beams.

On the other end, Neptune held the Fusion Blade above his head. The blade began to glow light blue as he gathered his energy. "NEPTUNE TIDAL BEAM!" He brought the sword down, releasing a blue beam that raced towards Leblanc. The beam went through whatever steel beam that got in its way.

Leblanc continued to laugh as she gathered more of her magic. "Love Tap!" She slapped herself with the fan, creating a powerful barrier around herself. As the Tidal Beam crashed against her, a red glow protected her body from any physical harm. The Magus was laughing as she peeked at the two Sailors. "Now, what were you saying about not being wanted?"

* * *

The other Sailors were having about the same amount of luck as Uranus and Neptune with fighting the Daimon. Even when they worked together, their attacks didn't faze the crystal woman. She was far too strong for them to fight without the real Sailor Moon.

The fake, however, knew that they could make it through it. The blond jumped in the air, raising his blue boot at the monster. "Sailor Power Kick!" His boot hit the Daimon's armor, providing a decent dent in it. He landed back on the ground, swinging his arm back. Light gathered to his side, transforming into the Keyblade. "Let's see how you like fire!" he shouted. "Firaga!"

A massive fireball flew across the room, crashing into the Daimon's arm. The crystal arm shattered into pieces before their very eyes. Cenicienta began to cry for her armless limb. "What! You brat! My arm!" she cried in terror. She looked at the broken remains of her arm, still crying through her crystal, red eyes.

She leaned other arm back, pulling out a piece of paper from her armor. "Here's that damn warranty!" she said, cheerfully. "Let's see. 'If damaged, good for one free repair.'" The Daimon sighed in relief as she turned back towards the Keyblade Master. "You're paying for my deductible!"

"You really want to lose that other arm!" warned the fake.

Sora shook his head as struggled to get back on his feet. "This has gone on long enough. I'm tired of all these fakes running around!" he said to everyone. "I appreciate the help, but this bitch owes me for what she did to Tuxedo Mask!"

Luna ran towards Sora with the Cosmic Compact in her mouth. She dropped the compact next to him then looked up to smile at the boy. "Well then, it sounds like its time for you to reclaim your title," she said to the boy.

"That's right!" Sora picked up the compact and held it up in the air. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" Heart danced around Sora, while blue and black ribbons wrapped around his body. Within seconds, his Sailor uniform was finished and the true Sailor Moon appeared in battle.

The Daimon gasped in shock as she looked at Sailor Moon. "I knew it!" she shouted. "You were the real Sailor Moon after all!"

"Amen to that!" said Sailor Moon. "I am mature, hard-working, and intelligent! I am the one and only, the original, Sailor Moon!" He crossed his arms over the other, performing HIS signature pose. "You owe me for hurting my boyfriend, you bitch! In the name of the Moon, I will kick your armored ass!"

Sailor Moon pulled the Spiral Heart Moon Rod from behind his blue shorts. He held the rod above his head with the crystal on top beginning to blink. He spun around in circles, while twirling the rod around in his hand. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" He continued to spin around until he got down on his knees with the rod still raised up in the air. A trail of hearts began to fly out of the rod, merging to form a larger heart.

Cenicienta's eyes lit up in shock as she froze in terror. "I don't have enough insurance for this!" she cried. The heart crashed through her, ripping her of all her power. The Daimon was transformed back into a pair of glass slippers with the supercharged egg breaking beside it.

The statue of Tuxedo Mask began to melt away as soon as the Daimon was defeated. The silver haired man nearly landed face first to the ground when Sailor Moon raced towards him, catching him before he fell. Sailor Moon cradled his lover in his arms, gently brushing the silver strands of hair out of his face.

"Sailor…Moon?" said Tuxedo Mask. "You're…safe."

The boy nodded his head. "Thanks to you," he said, kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

Back above the others, Leblanc witnessed the Heart Snatcher's destruction with her own eyes. Even with their strongest Daimon, it still wasn't enough to stop those meddlesome Sailors. She slammed her heel angrily on the metal beam as she turned back to face Uranus and Neptune. At least those two were slowly starting to get exhausted. If she had her way, soon enough, they would be dead.

Never wanting to give up that easily, Uranus sneaked around Leblanc to deliver a powerful blow with his tomahawk. Leblanc sensed his attack coming though. She fazed her body through him then delivered a fierce kick into his back. Driving the heel into the back of his shoulder, she successfully broke skin as she knocked him to the lower beam. Uranus barely landed on his feet as he screamed in pain.

Neptune made it to his friend's aid, and checked the bleeding for himself. "She's a lot stronger then she looks," said the blond. "We need to be more careful."

"Being careful won't save you now!" shouted Leblanc. Her body radiated with energy, which she released towards the unsuspecting Sailors. The metal beams exploded, taking out half the tower with it.

However, Uranus and Neptune managed to get out of the way before it was too late for them.

* * *

Sailor Moon heard the explosion above them. He prayed that Uranus and Neptune survived that attack. He gave Tuxedo Mask to the others so that the Keybearer could heal him with a Curaga spell. Flowers danced around Tuxedo Mask, healing him of the minor wounds he received from the Daimon.

He looked back at the shoes, feeling disgusted with himself. "All for a pair of shoes," he said to himself. He looked back up to see Uranus and Neptune still trying to fight Leblanc on their own. "We have to help them!" he told the others. "We have to save them from Leblanc."

"Why should we?" said Jupiter.

"Yeah, what good have they ever done for us?" said Mars.

Mercury shook his head at the other two. "They've saved our lives before," he told them all. "They're loyal to their mission."

"Stopping this Silence and awakening the Messiah of Peace," said Venus.

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he continued to look up. "They're willing to do whatever it takes to save the world from destruction! They returned my heart and saved me from certain death!" he told his friends. "The least we can do is offer them a helping hand."

Tuxedo Mask got back on his feet with Artemis and Luna watching him carefully. He was a little shaky, but Tuxedo could still hold his own in a fight though. "Let's go then," he said. "Let's stop this witch, once and for all!"

"That's right!" said the fake Sailor Moon.

The fake was about to follow the others to the top when the real Sailor Moon stopped him in his tracks. The Keybearer looked at his brother, noticing the rather annoyed look on his face. "Roxas lose the disguise," said the brunet. "You don't have to pretend to be like me anymore. The Daimon's dead and I'm back."

"But!" said the Keybearer. "This outfit looks really good on me. Luna helped to make a perfect copy of it."

"LOSE THE DAMN DISGUISE!"

* * *

Leblanc waved her fan around, building up powerful gusts of wind. The wind blew apart half the tower, taking down the communication portion of the building. Now, half of the city would lose all access to the world around them.

"Isolation," said Leblanc. She glared at the Sailors beneath her, unable to do anything to stop them from collapsing the building on top of them. "If only you were fortunate enough to make it to the finale! You won't stop the Bureau from succeeding in weaving this world's destruction!"

"That's what you think!" Above Leblanc, the Sailors and the Keyblade Masters stood on top of a beam. They stood side by side with Sailor Moon in the center. Sailor Moon held his rod up, threatening the woman. "You're going down, Leblanc!"

The Sailors jumped down to the small pathway that Leblanc was in the center of. The boys were ready to fight the Magus, while Uranus and Neptune climbed up to catch the others.

Leblanc started to laugh as she got rid of her fan. "No sense in running away this time," she said, rather pleased with herself. "I can get rid of all my enemies at once in one blow." She waved her hands around, causing the glass slippers to appear in front her. She dug through her dressed and pulled out a red vial, holding it up for the Sailors to look.

"I made this potion myself," she said to the boys. "I figured that you might stop Cenicienta, but with this potion I'll be able to bring her powers back. My powers will merge with Cenicienta's and I will become invincible!"

"Please tell me she's joking!" said Venus.

Leblanc poured the vial on the shoes. The dark power that was once Cenicienta's radiated from the shoes and merged with Leblanc. The shoes disappeared, while the Daimon's power merged with Leblanc's body.

Her dress began to transform into a highly exposed, violet dress. Her chest was almost completely exposed with only her breasts covered by the fabric and a strange heart tattooed to her skin. The lower portion was almost completely covered except for a fishnet part that exposed about half her leg that was topped off with violet heels.

Feeling like a new woman, Leblanc demonstrated her new powers by creating a crystal sword. She grabbed the blade and twirled it around in her hand. "Now, this is what I call power!" she said, laughing. "You boys don't stand a chance against me now!"

"We'll see about that!"

All of the Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer attempted to take her on head on. However, Leblanc's power was too strong for them now. She blew a gust of wind at them that knocked them all back. Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer grabbed onto the beams that held the pathway together, while the Sailors were rolling backward.

Leblanc started to laugh like a manic as she held the sword up. "Nooj would love this!" she said, smiling. "Oh Noojie-Woojie. I told you I wouldn't let you down. I will destroy these Sailors with one blow!"

Uranus tried to get back on his feet, but the wound on his back was starting to become a problem for him. Sailor Moon crashed behind him, nearly knocking Neptune down in the process. As the younger got back on his feet, he noticed the blood running down the boy's vest.

"You're hurt," cried Sailor Moon.

"It's just a surface wound," said Uranus. "It's no big deal."

Leblanc leaned against the railing with the sword dangling at her side. "Come on, boys. It's ten against one, you should have the advantage. This should be easy for you."

Venus helped Mercury back up, glaring at the woman. "Taunting isn't very nice!" he shouted. "We outnumber you, bitch, so I'd suggest you be careful with what you say."

Mercury pinched the boy's arm, trying to get him to stop. "She's still stronger then us that the moment, Venus," he hissed at him. "We have to be careful with what we say."

"You two should leave!" shouted Jupiter. He was talking about Uranus and Neptune. The others agreed with him on that. They didn't want those two here, they were only there for Sora's heart, not to help them. "We don't need you two around."

Uranus smirked as he got back on his feet. Their words hardly offended him. In fact, it didn't' bother him at all. "Suits me," he said. "We accept your generous sacrifice." He turned around and started to walk away with Neptune following behind him. Neptune looked back at the scornful looks of the Sailors, except for Sailor Moon. The brunet seemed sad to see them go.

Leblanc shook her head as she waved her hand at the boys. "You won't be escaping me that easily!" she shouted. A cold wind blew in that stopped everyone from moving. A force field blocked the only safe exit, which was what Uranus and Neptune were about to use to leave. "The fun's just begun!"

"Oh, can it already!" shouted Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

The boys merged their attacks together, firing right at Leblanc. Rings of fire and a thunder ball raced across the walkway then crashed in front of the woman. However, a crystal force field surround Leblanc and protected her from all harm. The shield that surrounded her seemed stronger then anything the Sailors had ever come across lately. The power Leblanc gained from this Daimon made her powers seem too god-like.

Mercury analyzed her force field to come up with the best solution to break it. "Our individual attacks nor a Crisis would break this shield," he told them all. "Our best chance to stop her is to use a Planet Attack."

"You're kidding me," said Venus.

"We'll die before we have ultimate power," said Mars. "There has to be another way."

The cold wind blew in making Sailor Moon stand beside his friends. "We have no other choice," he said. "We have to use the Planet Attack." He looked back to Uranus and Neptune with a pleading look on his face. If they were going to use a successful attack then they would need all the power they could get. However, they ignored his plea and kept to themselves.

Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter agreed to Sailor Moon's orders. The Sailors stood around each other, concentrating as they began to summon their power. They called their transformation phrases out to the wind as they called upon their full power.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer summoned their Keyblades to their side. "We'll hold off Leblanc!" said Tuxedo Mask.

"We'll try and buy you enough time," said the Keybearer. He charged towards Leblanc, swinging the Oathkeeper forward.

Leblanc's sword connected with the Keyblade. Tuxedo Mask sneaked up on her from behind, while she held back the Keybearer's attack. The Way to Dawn was coming for her head when she managed to lean away from it. She disappeared from the boys' sight before reappearing in the sky.

The Masters leaped on the steel beams, and began a fight in the sky. They swung their blades at Leblanc, trying to cut her up into pieces. Leblanc's new powers were proving to be too much for them though. She kept dodging and guarded against everyone of their attacks then returned the favor back at them.

The Masters tried to knock Leblanc back by a double assault, but it proved to fail them when Leblanc received the upper hand. They were knocked back onto the ground with a wave of her magick, while Leblanc hovered above them. The boys rolled back, knocking into the Sailors' feet as they got into position.

The Sailors stood in a tight unit with Venus and Mercury crouching down to their knees. Sailors Mars and Jupiter leaned lower, while Sailor Moon stood at the center. Their individual colors began to flare around them as they prepared to unleash their full power. Uranus and Neptune stood their and watched as the boys released their attack.

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!"

A golden beam of energy fired from the boys. The Planet Attack crashed against Leblanc's form, causing her shield to crack. The Magus tried to hold the attack back to the best of her abilities, which were still superior to the Sailors. Pouring even more power into the attack, the Sailors were about to pour their very life essence into the attack. What they needed was more power.

Uranus and Neptune continued to watch as the boys struggled against Leblanc. Uranus turned his head away, remembering how they didn't want them involved in their fight. However, the words Sora said earlier got to him. Sacrificing yourself was courageous, sacrificing others was cowardly.

Neptune glanced at Uranus for a second to find the larger Sailor approaching the others. As Uranus approached the others, the force of the attack caused his collar, vest, and hair to wave around. He placed his hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder with a navy blue aura surrounding him. Sailor Moon looked back to Uranus, feeling a smile form on his face.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

Neptune raced through the force of the attack and placed his hand on Sailor Moon's other shoulder. A sea-green aura surrounded him as he gave up his power as well. "Neptune Planet Power!"

With the added power of Uranus and Neptune, the Sailors felt more power then they ever felt before. Crying aloud again, the Sailors released this new power at Leblanc. "SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" The golden blast regained even more power, proving to be even too much for Leblanc to handle.

Leblanc began to cry in pain as her barrier was shattered apart. An explosion filled the air, as the Sailor collapsed to the ground, exhausted. The boys were panting for air, hoping that Leblanc was truly gone with the smoke was cleared.

However, fate was smiling on them at the moment. A woman's laughter filled the air and once the smoke cleared, it revealed that Leblanc was barely scratched. She stood up straight, holding the sword up once more. "I'm sorry, but was that the limit of your abilities?" she asked. "If so, then I suggest you just give up and die now."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Jupiter.

Neptune leaned against Jupiter's body, feeling completely exhausted. "She's still alive," he cried. "Even with Uranus and my power it still didn't stop her."

Mars and Mercury fell on top of each other with Uranus trying to split their tangled limbs apart. "She's too strong," growled Mars. "How can we stop her? We don't have the power."

"Of course you don't!" said Leblanc. "I am a goddess now! I am your Death."

She was about to bring release another gust of wind from her blade when a wave of icy magick blew in. They all felt the temperature drop suddenly, which was odd since it was the middle of summer. How could this be happening?

Emerging from the darkness was the sound of metal clinking. They all looked around to find the source when they noticed an armored figure high above them. The armor was slimmer then they were used to seeing. Normally, when the Sailors saw armor, it was usually big and bulky that slowed the warrior down. However, this warrior seemed to be able to move without hindrance as it landed in front of the Sailors.

The armor was a light blue, almost silver in color. When the boys glanced at the figure, it resembled a more feminine appearance then that of a man's. The cape flowing down its back was similar to that Ventus wore in his armored form, and its helmet had two horns bent down.

The armored warrior swung their arm forward, causing light to appear. A foreign Keyblade appeared in her hand without a Keychain just like King Ventus' Keyblade. The design though was rather simple with a blue blade with a crown-like teeth and a round guard around the hilt. This apparent Keyblade Master held their blade forward, looking at Leblanc.

The Master raced towards Leblanc, knocking blades with her. The two began to duel one another with superiority going to the unknown Master. The Keybearer looked up at the armored warrior, amazed by their skill. The last time he saw a Master with that level of power was when he fought King Ventus. Somehow, the boy knew this Master had to be his father, if not both his fathers.

Leblanc knew this Master was far stronger then her, however, she wasn't about to surrender to this being. She jumped away from the Master, taking her fan out from behind her. With one swing, a powerful gust of wind blue in and blew apart the Master's armor and the Master itself.

The armor less Master was crouched in front of the Sailors, while the armor disappeared before them. The boys could see bright, blue hair and an outfit very alien to them. The Master up from a crouched stance to standing up proud and tall. The Sailors eyes nearly melted out of their sockets as they took saw that this Master wasn't a man, it was a woman.

She wore a black, one piece that hugged her slender form well with a purple ribbons wrapped around her chest that was held together with a strange buckle. She had a pair of black stockings on as well with strange, spiked, steel-toed shoes. Around her waist though was half a wavy skirt that only covered her sides and back, and similarly designed, silk sleeves for her arms

"Well, she was a challenge," said the unknown Keyblade Master. "I haven't fought anyone that strong since the Great War." The Master popped her shoulder by swinging her armor around. This blue-eyed beauty looked down to find the Keybearer on the ground next to her. "Ah, so this is Prince Roxas. You're a little younger then I'd thought you would be though."

She turned back to find Sailor Moon behind her as well. "And Prince Ventus," she said, smiling. "My, you have grown. I still remember holding you when you were a baby."

"Who are you?" said Sailor Moon.

The Keybearer stopped his brother as he got back on his feet. "I think I know who she is," he said, as he smiled at the older Master.

The woman held up a finger to her lips. "Let's keep that a secret for now. We have a bad guy to stop."

"I won't be ignored!" Leblanc landed on the ground, rather angry that the Sailors were paying more attention to this unwanted intruder. She swung her sword forward, tapping into the Daimon's power once more. Icy needles flew across the air to turn the Sailors into living statues just as she did to Tuxedo Mask.

The Keybearer reacted quicker then any other the others did though. He picked up Oathkeeper from the ground and held it up as he dove into his magicks once more. "REFLECT!" he cried.

A silver barrier appeared around him with the attack crashing into him. The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask cried out for the boy, while the other Master remained silent. They were apparently unaware of this spell's ability. Before they even knew it, the spell withstood Leblanc's attack, and even better, it redirected it back at Leblanc.

The Magus screamed out in pain as her own attack as used against her. The attack caused her body to be trapped within a crystal with the ground collapsing beneath her. Due to the battle, the tower slowly began to grow unstable, and with this added weight, it proved to be too much.

Leblanc's end of the pathway collapsed underneath her with steel beams falling above her. With the look of fear, forever on her face, Leblanc plummeted to her death.

Sailor Mars began to whistle as he made his own splat sounds. "Ding dong the witch is dead!" he sang.

"We did it!" cheered Sailor Venus. "We stopped Leblanc."

Mercury cut the happy dancing short. He looked at the woman then back at the Keybearer. "You know who she is," said the Sailor. "So are you going to fill us in how you know her and how she knows us?"

The woman began to laugh, while Uranus and Neptune snuck away. She ignored their disappearance and smiled pleasantly at the boys. "Well, I fought alongside King Ventus and King Terra during the Keyblade Wars," she said. "The three of us were best friends until the fall of the Moon Kingdom. However, I promised Ven and Terra that I would protect and help their sons should anything happen to them."

The woman summoned her Keyblade back to her side and held it up. "I am Princess Aqua of Planet Sol." She looked down and smiled at the boys. "You can just call me Aqua, though."

* * *

Neptune dragged Uranus away from the tower, feeling his massive weight becoming a heavy burden on his shoulders. It was a shame they didn't make the Keybearer heal him when they had the chance.

"Why were you so willing to help them all of a sudden?" asked Neptune. "You never cared for helping the other Sailors before. Why now?"

Uranus pushed himself away from Neptune, using his car for support. "It was because of Sora," he said, calmly. "His words got to me. I couldn't let them sacrifice their selves to save my ass. I just had to do something."

Neptune smirked as he made Uranus go to the back seat. The blond took the keys and the driver's seat as he started to drive. Within the safety of the car and the tower becoming a distant nightmare, the boys transformed back into their civilian form as they headed home. "So this was about repaying a debt then?" said Cloud.

"Not in those words exactly," said Lexaeus.

* * *

Back at the shrine, Sora held onto Riku. They were both grateful to still have each other after everything that happened to them that day. Riku had his strong arms around the boy's body, providing warmth to him. Sora held back tears as he felt heartache for everything that happened on his birthday.

"Some birthday this turned out to be," said Sora.

Riku laughed as he played with the boy's spikes. "I'm returning the shoes," he told his lover. Sora agreed with that. He wanted nothing more to do with those shoes. "Happy Birthday, Sora. I love you."

Sora blushed as he rested his head against the older's chest. "I love you too, Riku," he said, smiling. "Thank you for always being there for me."

In Axel's bedroom, it was hardly peaceful in there. Everyone and their mother were still in his bedroom. The only one who actually left was Tidus and Kairi, while Zell went to bed in his room. The others were still in his room, eating their fat asses to a diabetic death.

"Lucky Sora!" said Demyx. "He has a boyfriend. Everyone has someone except me."

Zack stomached down three cookies at once. "In case you forgot, Demyx," said the older. "Aerith is still in Africa for another year. How do you think I feel?"

"Not like we have anyone else either!" said Yuffie. She was speaking for herself, Ellone, Tifa, and Naminé

Demyx nodded his head. "Our love lives suck," he said to Zack. He looked back to find Squall and Zexion talking behind them. His eye began to twitch as he glared at them both. "Why are you two still here? You have boyfriends!"

"It's rude to drop in on someone uninvited," said Zexion.

"And we're not rude," added Squall.

"For Christ's sake! It's past midnight!" shouted Axel. "Sora's birthday is over. Get the hell out of my room!" He was in bed, trying to sleep but no one would let him get any. The shrine felt more like a rock show at the moment instead of a tranquil sanctuary of faith. "Go home now!" If there was ever a moment to get away with burning down a temple, it was now.

Roxas turned from his side, placing a hand on Axel's bare chest. He pushed his boyfriend back on the mattress and rested his head on him. "Just ignore them and they'll go away eventually," said the blond. "They won't last much longer." With that said, the boy went back to sleep as he curled up against Axel's warm body.

* * *

Down at the lab, the phone was ringing off the hook.

Nooj picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He listened to the person on the other end, recognizing the voice to belong to a member of the Witches 5. The man listened closely to every word the person on the other end said.

"So Leblanc perished at the hands of the Sailor Soldiers," said the professor. An almost, regretful sigh escaped the man as he leaned against the table. "That is hardly good news. If the Sailors are working all together now then it will hardly be favorable for the Bureau."

On the other line, the member of the Witches 5 listened to the professor's words. It was true; if all the Sailors were working together then it would be disastrous for them. It could possibly lead to their destruction if they couldn't find the talisman's in time.

The young man sat in front of a computer screen, finishing punching in his report when the professor gave him the chance of a lifetime.

"You will take over where Leblanc failed," said the professor. "You will continue her work and find me the talismans to awaken the Purity Force. I'm trusting you with this mission. Do you accept, Seymour?"

The green-eyed man nodded his head. "I accept your orders," he said, in a calm manner.

* * *

BIM BAM BOOM! On the next chapter, Seymour finds his first target, which happens to be a friend of the boys. During a ceremony Axel's organizing, he strikes with an upgraded version of the Heart Snatchers. Sailor Moon and Mars' powers aren't enough to stop this Daimon though. When the boys need the help though, help comes from the strangest of allies. See who I'm talking about in **Second Moon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay...this is a very special chapter. I'm dedicating it to my best friend, Daniel and his baby boy. My friend is going through a hard time right now, his son just passed away Sunday night. So I dedicate this chapter to them. I dedicated this chapter to little Hayden.**

**Another Moon:**

Sora fell on top of Riku's bare chest after spending the last fifteen minutes riding him. Riku bit on the boy's lip as he spread out on him. The silver haired boy continued to nibble on Sora's lip, while the brunet began to moan softly.

Thankfully, Sora's parents were still gone so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted as they did it on Sora's bed. They also made sure to kick out Roxas and Luna before they even planned on getting started. Sora was excited about finally having sex in his bedroom. Especially after the nightmare that was called his birthday, last night. He always wanted to do it with Riku in there, but his parents would kill him if they found out if he was doing it with Riku. They barely approved of him being with a much older guy in the first place.

Riku rolled them around so that he was on top of Sora. He grabbed onto the boy's wrists and pulled his arms to his head. Riku held him down, ravishing his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. Sora continued to moan as he wrapped his legs around his waist. They were both starting to get hard again.

At this point, Riku didn't even have to prep Sora for his hard-on. He just pushed his way inside of Sora's entrance, making the boy cry in pleasure again. He pounded away at the boy with both of their cries growing. The light from Sora's cat lamp made both boys' bodies heat up even more then already. The natural sweat produced from sex made their bodies extra slick as Riku fucked his boyfriend's head off.

Sora cries grew louder and more intense, especially after Riku began to tease his aching erection. Riku felt Sora's tight muscle quiver against his erection, while Sora melted, literally, in his hands. They gave out one last cry before spilling their seeds on the already cum-stained bed sheets.

Riku collapsed on top of Sora, both of them panting for air. Riku's hard muscles quivered and flexed on Sora's baby fat. The brunet wrapped his bruised arms around his lover's neck, pulling him in for a hot kiss.

* * *

Morning came and went, now the afternoon was about to end. Down at his lab, the professor looked at his new machinery. With it, he would create Heart Snatchers far superior to the ones he made before. The Sailor Soldiers wouldn't stand a chance against him and his army of Daimons!

Nooj picked up the phone and began to dial a familiar number. The professor taped his fingers impatiently on the lab table, waiting for one of them to answer. That was the bad thing about the Bureau of Bad Behavior; nobody ever answered their damn phones!

"What is taking those morons at Witches 5 Research Department so long to pick up the phone?" growled the professor. "I'm paying them good money to work for me, the least they could do is pick up the fucking phone!" The professor slammed his fist on the table, making the beakers shake from his might. "Ugh, that is one thing I'll miss about Leblanc. She was always prompt."

Finally, the receptionist picked up the phone to transfer his call.

Within another few moments, he was connected to the Witches 5 Research. A familiar voice greeted him on the floor above him. "Witches 5 Research Department," said a rather, mellow voice. "Seymour speaking. How can I help you?"

"Yes, Seymour, this is Professor Nooj," said the professor. "I'm in need of your assistance. I've read the report."

The pale-skinned smiled as he stared at the blinking screen of his computer. He crossed his arms over his lab coat as he held onto the phone. "I knew you would," he said, softly chuckling. The four other members of the Witches 5 glanced briefly at Seymour before returning to their research.

Seymour glanced back at his comrades, smirking once more to himself. They were just jealous that the professor chose him over the rest of them. He waved his hand through one of the oddly, styled icy-blue hair. "I've come up with the perfect target for your Heart Snatchers through this research." He began to press on keyboard keys, bringing up a menu he had minimized. "She's an exceptionable drummer with a heart of gold. I believe she is a worthy candidate. Ms. Tifa Lockhart just may hold one of our talismans."

"A talisman, you say," said the professor. "Excellent. I shall make a new Heart Snatcher just for the job."

He hung up on Seymour, and got to work. He threw a drum in the oven he constructed with iron and steel. Flipping the switch, the machine began to roar with life. Nooj slammed the oven door shut as the gears began to spark. Dozens of test tubes spun around in their prison before one, young Daimon egg was selected. The contents of the tube were poured into the oven, merging with drum inside of it.

Steam poured out of the oven as the professor watched his new Daimon coming to life. The side door on the oven opened with a large box taken out of it through a conveyor belt. The box rolled through the belt towards the end of the line.

Seymour stood beside the Bureau's white, station wagon. He was already waiting for the box to enter the car, smiling, as he slammed the door shut. The witch entered the car, driving off with the Daimon in the trunk.

Through the dark magicks of the Bureau, Seymour drove through a location that was nowhere near the Bureau's underground lair. The man drove up the subway stairs, honking at people as he drove on the sidewalk before shifting to the road. He nearly ran over a couple of dozen pedestrians, but it wasn't like he gave a damn.

* * *

"We have to go to the Kimono Festival!" shouted Sora as the boys walked down the street.

Class ended a few hours ago, and they had to change venues since Axel couldn't have anyone at the shrine today. The boys tried to come up with a new place, but it looked like there wasn't anywhere for them to go. Sora and Demyx were hoping that they could cancel the study session all together. However, Zexion was with them so that wasn't going to happen.

Squall kept quite as the boys made their way to his place to study. Roxas was humming quietly to himself, while Zexion was reading a book. Demyx and Sora were still trying to come up with a master plan to stop studying when they remembered the festival.

Sora grabbed onto Zexion's shoulder, shaking the boy with his tight grip. "Please Sora! Please!" cried Sora. "Can we take a day off study buddies for the festival? It's just one night!"

Zexion's neck kept popping as Sora shaked him. Finally, Demyx and Squall managed to restrain Sora again with Roxas holding onto Zexion's neck. The lilac haired boy stuffed his book back into his bag before smiling at Sora. "You didn't have to ask, Sora!" said the boy. "The Kimono Festival is my absolute favorite. I have been going every year since I was five."

Demyx's eyes lit up with joy as he jumped in front of Zexion. "We don't have to study tonight!" he said, cheering. He threw his bag in the air, crying for joy. "We don't have to study! YAY US!"

What Demyx failed to remember was what goes up, must come down. The blonde's bag returned to earth, landing on his big head. The boy yelped in pain as he felt a sharp pain on his nose.

Squall shook his head with his hand on his forehead. Even when he wasn't trying, Demyx gave him a headache. The brunet fixed his navy blue shirt, staring briefly at the others. "I wonder what Axel's doing," he said, softly. "Does anyone know why he's acting so suspicious lately?"

The question was directly mainly to Roxas. All the boys turned their heads to face the youngest boy. Roxas sighed as he simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me," said the boy. "I'm his boyfriend, not his babysitter."

Speaking of the devil, the boys heard a loud screech coming from down the street. The boys turned their necks back to see a red blur rush past them. The bicyclist couldn't break properly and ended up flying off his bike. Eventually, the boy got on his feet and locked up his bike, crying in pain as he slide his way towards the diner. The well-dressed, red headed boy closed the door behind him, after giving one final cry.

Zexion raised an eyebrow as he looked back at the others. "Was that Axel?" he said, confused.

"There was no mistaking it," said Sora. "Only his spikes are that high."

"I wonder what he's doing." Roxas entered the diner with the others following behind him. The five of them snuck into a booth, keeping an eye for Axel. It didn't take them long, but they eventually found the boy sitting with some girl.

Being the tallest, Squall took the liberty of seeing who it was. He peered over everyone else there to see who was dinning with Axel. "Tifa?" he said, confused. "Why is Axel eating with Tifa?"

Across the diner, Axel was apologizing to Tifa about being late. "Sorry," he said, again. "It took me a little longer to get home and dressed then I thought. I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

The raven-haired beauty shook her straightened hair. The girl was wearing a yellow sundress that hugged her form perfectly. It didn't bother her too much though, even though she preferred skinny jeans and t-shirts. "It was no trouble at all," said Tifa. "I didn't mind meeting you at your place though. I still don't understand why you got all dressed up for me though."

"I'm treating you like a professional," said Axel as he fixed his red button up. "This is a professional interview."

"Okay," said Tifa. "So do you want coffee too?"

* * *

Demyx was leaning over Roxas, practically pinning the smaller boy down on the table. He was sure glad that he didn't have volleyball practice today. This was the making of a wonderful soap opera. Axel was cheating on Roxas again, but this time with Tifa! Somehow, he felt this would be bad for the band though.

Sora pushed Demyx off his brother, giving the blond a chance to breathe. "What the hell are they talking about?" said Demyx as he sat down on the booth. "You think he's holding interviews for a new best friend?"

"Oh please," said Sora. The brunet patted his shoulder, smiling at Demyx. "You know I'm Axel's best friend! There's no way he would ever replace me."

Zexion and Squall began to laugh, smacking their hands on the table. Roxas hid his laugh behind his hands. The boys knew that was total bullshit that Sora was saying; however, Demyx was still willing to fight with Sora about it. They continued to argue who was Axel's best friend.

Roxas swatted Squall's chest, gaining the taller boy's attention. "Check to see if he's making out with her yet," said the blond. Squall's eyes lit up in surprise. The elder was amazed that Roxas said that so bluntly, but he knew it was best to humor a Tsukino.

Sora jumped up on his feet, smiling. "We must spy on Axel!" he said to the others. "But we must be like ninjas! We have to be invisible and stealthy."

* * *

"How are your nerves?" asked Axel.

Tifa sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They're better thanks to your grandpa's help," she said, softly. "His special teas have been doing a lot of good for me…but my nerves are still getting to me. I'm not sure I can perform at the festival."

Axel shook his head. He did not like that answer. "I'm going to help you, Tifa!" he said, confidently. "We'll get you working perfectly once again. You can count on me!"

"May I take your order?"

They both looked up the smiling waitress with a pitcher of coffee in her hand. She poured a fresh cup for them both when Axel noticed several familiar hairstyles behind her. The boy's eyebrows rose up as he thought the impossible. How the hell did they find him so fast?

"I smell five rats," growled Axel.

Axel leaned in past the waitress, keeping his eyes open. The woman felt rather awkward, while Tifa saw what Axel was looking for. The boys were hiding at the waitress' side now, trying to dodge Axel's evil glare. However, it was not that simple, Axel wasn't about to let this slide.

The waitress was growing paranoid and freaked out as Axel moved her around, trying to catch the boys' red handed. Oddly enough, they kept avoiding his sight. Axel dove on the ground, so close to busting them when he bumped the waitress too much. The coffee pot in her hand slipped, spilling its mildly hot contents all over the pyro's head.

"AHHHH! SORA! ROXAS! ZEXION! SQUALL! DEMYX!"

* * *

The waitress returned to the table with a warm rag for Axel's burning head. Tifa left soon after the disaster, bidding Axel a quick recovery. The others sat around Axel in the booth, trying to hide from his wrath.

"The five of you are idiots," said Axel.

Unable to deny it, the boys nodded their heads to agree with him. Axel dosed his head with the rag, soothing the weak burn.

"Why were you here with Tifa?" asked Roxas.

Axel sighed as he covered half his face with the rag. "She's performing at the Kimono Festival tonight," explained the boy. "Her nerves have been a little shooty so as head of the talent for the committee, I've been helping her out. I'm not about to let her mess up her drum performance in front of half of Tokyo."

Sora began to laugh. "You picked an emo-rock band drummer to play at the festival?" said the boy. "Wow, you suck at talent searching." Zexion elbowed the boy's ribs, forcing him to be quite.

The red head ignored that comment though. "Tifa can handle performing in a group, but when she has to do it solo, she's terrified. Grandpa and I gave her some special teas to help with her nerves, she's still a little afraid of the stage," he said, sighing. "I'm trying my best to help with this phobia of hers."

"So she's not your new best friend?" asked Demyx.

Axel began to laugh as he threw the rag the blond. "Please! Five best friends are more then enough for one person," he said, smiling. "I should replace you all though. After all, you did attempt to burn me alive."

"WE ARE SORRY!" said the boys.

"About the festival," said Sora, "can we get in for free since you're on the committee?"

Axel shoved Sora off the booth, trying to hold back a laugh. "There's only one way you're getting in there without paying," he said, smiling devilishly.

* * *

Sparklers rained down the sky as nightfall came. The entire festival was full with people wearing kimonos, playing and having a good time. Many parents raced after their children, trying to keep them from causing any damage that couldn't be fixed.

"Win a goldfish! Get your goldfish!" announced Sora, in a cloud, white kimono.

The one condition that Axel was talking about was that the boys had to work at the festival. They wore the kimonos with their hair tied into ponytails. It took them forever to hold Sora's hair back, but with enough gel and hairspray, it was accomplished.

Sora was ringing a tiny gong, trying to catch the crowd's attention. His job was to draw people, mainly kids, to their goldfish booth. The others were already working with most of the kids, helping them to get their fishes.

Squall, in a green and lightning patterned kimono, had kids all around him, trying to get him to help them catch their fish. The brunet was having a hard time trying to keep up with the demand so he tried to push them off on the others. At the moment, Squall was helping a little girl get her fish.

Zexion, in his light-blue kimono, had his arms around a little boy, who was leaning into the small pool with his paddle. "Just like this," he said, softly. He helped the boy flick his wrist to catch the fish, perfectly into a bag of water. The little boy cheered as he smiled at his new friend.

Roxas was blowing a few bubbles in his pure white kimono, while little kids swarmed around him to pop them.

"Being a gong boy wasn't what I had in mind," mumbled Sora. "I thought we could do something cool."

"Ease up, Sora," said Demyx. He handed two girls and a boy their paddles so they could catch their fish. The blond looked back at Sora, smiling, as he fixed his orange, star-filled kimono. "Its fun helping little kids!"

Demyx turned back to the three boys in front of him, giving them a cool smile. "Easy there, boys. I'll be there to help you in just a minute."

"We don't want your help!" said one of the boys.

The other two nodded their heads. "Just hand over the paddles and make sure they're good ones otherwise we'll tell our parents.

Demyx's eyes began to twitch as he glared at the little demon spawn in front of him. Oh, were they playing with the wrong blond. "Alright!" said Demyx. He turned around to pick up three paddles, but made sure to flick each one with his nails enough time to put a dent into the paper. He handed the boys their paddles, falsely smiling at them. "Here you go! Good luck."

The boys dunk their paddles in the pool, trying to catch their fish. Each one caught one, however, the fishes' weight broke through the paper, sending them back into the pool. Demyx applauded his handy work, while the boys cried at their failure.

Sora continued to ring the little gong, losing more enthusiasm for it each time he rang it.

"Trying to get change for the arcade, Moon face?" The boy turned his neck back to find Lexaeus and Cloud standing beside him. The pair looked absolutely handsome in their navy blue and marine green kimonos. Lexaeus' had an earthy pattern on it that suited his leveled behavior, while Cloud's had an ocean design that was rather eye catching.

Squall and Zexion smirked as they found them with Sora.

"No!" said Sora. "I'm helping with the festival! Want a fish? You could so win one for Zexion!"

Zexion glared daggers at Sora as he finished with another happy customer. Lexaeus shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" said the older. He knelt over, taking a paddle to fish in the pool. Effortlessly, he pulled a goldfish out and sealed it in the bag. Everyone applauded him then Lexaeus handed it over to Zexion.

The boy blushed as he stared at the fish. Lexaeus leaned in to kiss his cheek briefly before getting back up to follow Cloud towards the food area. Cloud turned to wave Squall goodbye, mouthing silently that they were hooking up tonight. Squall smiled at him as he helped out another kid to win a fish.

Sora sighed as he leaned next to the pool. He glanced over at the clear water, seeing a few fish swimming by. He so needed a new job.

Just as he was about to get up and complain, he noticed familiar silver-blond hair behind him. Sora's eyes lit up in shock as he spun around to find that there was no one there. He was heaving heavily with the others looking at him like he were crazy. Sora began to ramble out nothingness as he got up on his feet.

"I'm taking a break!" he said, throwing the gong at Roxas.

He was just exhausted. His mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that HE could be here.

* * *

Wandering off on his own, Sora found himself around the drummer's platform. He was shaking his head, trying to shake that memory out of his head. It was ludicrous! There was no way that he could be back. There was no way he would be sent back short of another invasion. Oh, how he prayed the Clan wasn't back in power.

"I'm seeing things," mumbled Sora. "No way that the Brat is back. I'm just crazy, delusional! Maybe I should go on meds like Riku tells me."

Sora continued to wander around the back of the festival when he found Axel looking awesome in his fiery kimono. If he didn't love Riku so much then maybe he would've gave Axel a shot. Too bad, he was an insane cheater! Sora would never bark up that tree, but he wasn't above stalking the red head.

Axel was looking into the window of a small office. Tifa was inside it, practicing the drums by swinging the mallets at an invisible drum. She wore her short, yellow kimono with a white headband around her head. Axel watched as she poured her heart and soul out into this practice.

There wasn't a chance that he would let her fail.

Sora jumped beside Axel, surprising the poor boy. Axel clenched onto his heart as it began to pound against his bones. "Fucking shit, Sora!" screamed the boy. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Axel smacked the brunet in the back of the head. "What's the matter with you?"

"Owie!" cried Sora. "You don't have to be so rough." He held onto his head, trying to avoid getting smacked again. "Why are you stalking Tifa?"

"I'm not stalking her," whispered Axel. He went back to watching the girl practice. She pulled some real drums out, which she used to practice on. She smacked the mallets against it, creating a beautiful, rhythmic noise that caught Axel's attention. "I don't see why she's so paranoid," he said to Sora. "She's so talented, so dedicated to her art."

Sora nodded his head. "Tifa's always been an awesome drummer," he said, "but I would hardly consider drumming to be an art."

"Anything you pour your heart and soul is an art, Sora," said Axel. He returned his sights back on Tifa as she continued to practice. The beat and vibrations of the drums made Axel shake. "Tifa's always known she wanted to be a drummer. She has the drive and talent to become one of the best. It'll be hard though since she's a girl, but I have total faith in her."

"It's her stage fright that's the problem, right?" asked Sora. "We could always help her together!"

Axel nodded his head. "That's right!" he said, smiling. "Between you and me, I think we can get her over her stage fright! Let's think of plan."

"Right!"

* * *

Seymour's car drove through the small pathway for the delivery trucks. The driver stopped the car in front of the drummer's platform with his green eyes searching for any signs of the drummer. The already visible veins popped from the blue haired man's face with him growling as he grabbed the intercom to speak through the megaphone on the roof.

"Tifa the drummer, please report to the drummer's platform. Tifa the drummer, report to the drummer's platform."

Axel and Sora stepped away from the office, walking towards the strange car. They kept hidden in the shadows for the most part, wondering about the weirdness that was about to be going on. Axel had a seriously bad feeling about the car and its driver, so he warned Sora to be ready to transform.

Heeding the call, Tifa stepped out of the office still in her kimono. She looked around to see who was talking about her when Seymour caught sight of her. The man smiled as he drove the car towards her and nearly ran over her in the process.

The drummer leaped back towards the office, dodging the car and its insane driver. Seymour leaned out of the car still in his lab coat. He looked at Tifa curiously enough, approving this target. "Good evening, Ms. Lockhart. I'll be taking your heart now."

"What!" shouted Tifa.

Seymour pulled out a strange rifle from the car. There was a black star at the shooter with a pink liquid swishing around the tube. He pulled the trigger, releasing a concentrated blast of energy at Tifa. The blast went through the girl's chest, removing her heart instantly as she briefly cried in pain.

Tifa collapsed on the ground, while her heart floated above her.

Axel and Sora watched Tifa's heart being removed, eyes lighting up in surprise. Pulling out their transformations items, the boys immediately began to suit up to fight this new enemy! They were not about to let Tifa's heart be stolen by some blue haired freak.

"Moon Cosmic Power."

"Mars Planet Power."

* * *

Seymour stepped out of the car, leaving the rifle inside. He approached the girl's body and heart to snatch the heart. If his research was correct then this girl would hold one of the talismans needed.

Just as he was about to snatch her heart, he felt another presence in the area. He spun his body back to find two figures standing in the distance.

"Leave that heart alone!" shouted the brunet Sailor. He raised his gloved arm in the air, while his chocolate spikes blew in the wind. He crossed his arms over the other with his index and pinky sticking out. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and friendship! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

The spiky, red headed Sailor swung his arms around in the air. "And I'm Sailor Mars!" he shouted. "In the name of Mars, you scorched!"

Seymour laughed as he finally found himself face to face with two Sailors. The leader and the hothead. What a lovely combination. "It's nice to meet you, boys. I'm Leblanc's replacement, a member of the Bureau of Bad Behavior," announced the man. "I am Seymour of the Witches 5. And I will be the one to end your lives!"

He tore off the lab coat, revealing the clothes he wore underneath. He wore a strange blue coat that flowed down to his legs, exposing his chest and the two tattoos over his chest. A green sash was wrapped around his waist followed with black boots on his feet. He held up his hand and snapped his long fingers together.

"Come on out, Soiya!"

The Sailors braced themselves for battle as the trunk door opened. Smoke poured out of the car as a human figure jumped out, moving beside Seymour. Once the smoke cleared, a, icy-skinned woman with spiky red hair, in a purple one-piece stood completely still. A drum was hanging in flat in front of her with a black container attached to her back as she danced next to Seymour.

The Daimon clapped her hands together as she waited for further instruction.

Seymour smiled as he pointed at the Sailors. "Finish them," he ordered. "I have a heart to examine.

Soiya followed the orders and danced towards the Sailors. The boys were freaked out by this Daimon's dancing as she clicked and clacked towards them. Once she was beside them, the canister on her back began to open. "Just dance, boys!" shouted the Daimon.

Fireworks rose up from the canisters, flying to the air. Mars and Moon looked at each other for a moment before the fireworks landed around them. The boys started to dance and scream as they tried to dodge the sparks, while Soiya danced and laughed at them.

Seymour laughed at the pathetic Sailors as he turned back to snatch the Heart Crystal. The professor would be so proud of him once he got the talisman or at least destroyed that heart. He wouldn't fail him like Leblanc did so many times in the past.

As the researcher spun around, he saw two more Sailors standing over the heart. His blue-eyes began to twitch as he recognized the Sailors from the reports. The meddlesome Sailors: Uranus and Neptune.

"I am Sailor Uranus!" shouted the larger man. "I will protect every pure heart with my life!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!" cried the smaller. "In the name of the deep sea, I'll guard any heart from the likes of you."

Seymour stomped his foot on the ground, growing very angry at them. "I suggest you idiots get out of my way!" warned Seymour. "I saw this heart first. It's mine."

Uranus laughed as he stood his ground, while Neptune checked the heart. The larger man began to chuckle as he raised his arms up to fight. "Sorry, but finder's keepers," said the Sailor. "This heart is ours."

"Why you."

"Besides, it doesn't matter." Neptune had his hand, protecting the heart as he stared at the crystal. He turned back to give Seymour a smart-ass look. "This heart doesn't hold a talisman," he said, smiling. "Your mission was a failure on all counts."

Seymour turned back around, growling up a storm. He hated failures. He didn't like failing a mission. Things weren't going to be pretty when he returned to the office. "Damnit!" he shouted as he jumped in the car. He drove off without saying another word, leaving the Daimon to finish the boys off.

Neptune rose up from the ground after returning Tifa's heart. It would take her a while to awaken, but she would be safe nonetheless. He stared at the other two Sailors who were still dancing from the fire the Daimon was raining upon them.

"Should we help them?" asked Neptune.

Uranus shook his head as he turned to walk away. "Let them handle this one on their own," he said, smiling. "Consider this their test to prove their true Sailors. I want to know if they can handle this without us rescuing their asses."

Neptune chuckled softly as he followed Uranus.

Meanwhile, Soyia's fireworks continued to spark and burn around the Sailors. The boys yelped in pain before the fireworks finally came to a screeching halt. They almost past out on the ground from their sore dancing feet when the Daimon began to smack her drum.

"We should make beautiful music together," she said to the boys. "Let's see how well of drummers you are!"

Almost like magic, two drums came down from the sky, crashing through the boys' bodies. Sailor Moon and Mars were trapped in drums similar in design to the Daimon's. The boys tried to break free, but freedom never came to them. The Daimon's hold on them was just too strong.

"Which one of you should I devour first?" said the Daimon.

Sailor Moon shook his head as he started to cry. "Take him! Take him! Take him!" cried the brunet. "I don't want to die."

Mars bumped into his so-called friend with the drum. Although, he was going for the ass, that didn't work out like he had hoped. Both boys ended up dancing on one foot as they tried to straighten themselves up. "You're a traitor, Sailor Moon!" shouted Mars. "You're selling me out to save your own ass."

"I'm not a traitor!" cried Sailor Moon. "I'm just spineless!" He almost fell backward when Mars caught his hand just in time. The boys continued to fight and argue amongst themselves, while the Daimon shook her head. "We so can't work–"

"Together!" cried a kid's voice. "You two need to stop having a meltdown on the sticking together department."

The boys looked at each other, thinking it came from one of them. They both took a look at the Daimon, but saw that she was just as confused as they were. Where did that voice come from? And why was it so familiar.

Sailor Moon shook his head, while Mars still supported him. "It can't be," mumbled the brunet. "He can't be here."

Standing by a group of trees, a little boy had on a Sailor's uniform. His vest was white like the others, but with a dark pink collar and tie that complimented his pale complexion. White gloves went up to his elbows with dark red shorts and boots. Around his neck was a pink choker with a Crescent Moon on it. He blinked his blue and teal eyes at the Daimon as he raised his arm up to his pink-jeweled tiara.

The boy's layered; wavy, silver-blond hair blew in the weak breeze. He straightened out his tie where his light-red compact was tied to with a red heart and golden crown on it. "I am Sailor Mini Moon!" cried the boy. "I'm from the future, but I fight evil in the past!" He raced towards the Daimon and the others Sailors, stopping to raise his arms up. He started to perform Sailor Moon's signature pose, earning a dirty look from the brunet.

"In the name of Crystal Tokyo, I will punish you!"

Mars and Moon's eyes began to twitch as they glanced over at each other. It was worse then they thought. Reks…Sailor Mini Moon was really here. Sora and Riku's future son had return to the past, once again.

Soyia, however, laughed at the pip-squeak intruder. She pointed at the small Sailor as she used her other hand to hold her sore stomach. "Run home, little boy," said the Daimon. "You wouldn't want to get hurt and cry home to mommy."

There was no way he was going to let this monster get away with her crimes. The little boy was trained by the Eternal Sailor Soldiers and the former Negamoon Family; he was more then qualified to kick her butt. So long as he didn't panic, everything would be just fine. "I'm the one who's going to make you cry!" Sailor Mini Moon pulled out a small, pink wand. The pink wand had a crystal heart on top with a small star over that. He spun around in a circle, activating the wand's magick. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Mini Moon pointed the wand at the Daimon standing in front of him. The other Sailors and the Daimon looked, curiously, waiting for the wand to attack. Mini Moon's confident look was waning as he begged for the wand to work. However, when he needed it most, the wand failed him.

"Oh come on!" cried Mini Moon. He began to smack the wand with his gloved hand, turning his back on the Daimon. "You worked all the time in practice. Why won't you work now?"

The Daimon rolled her eyes, as she grew tired of this kid's game. "Enough messing around, little boy," she said, loudly. "You're dead meat."

The wand's magick finally activated. Wave after wave of pink hearts flowed out from the wand, smacking the Daimon in the face. Mini Moon began to cheer as he finally got the blasted thing to work, while Soyia cried in pain. The wand's magick wasn't terribly powerful like Sailor Moon's was, but it still felt like being slapped in the face repeatedly.

Mini Moon started to chase the Daimon with his wand, all over the platform area.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Mars finally got into a good position. Mars had a tight enough hold on the drum to pull it off Sailor Moon, freeing the brunet. "Finish her, Sailor Moon!" The red head stumbled forward, almost crashing on his face.

Sailor Moon pulled his friend back on his feet just in time. The brunet turned back towards Mini Moon who was still chasing after the Daimon. He shook his head, sighing softly. "My child is so strange," he said, softly. Blue light fluttered around him as the rod took form in his head. "I should probably save him now."

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

* * *

Fireworks illuminated the night sky with the festival reaching its climax. The crowd gathered in front of the drummer's platform, excited about seeing Tifa perform. Everyone there was excited about the end of the one of the best festivals to date.

Everyone except Sora that is. He was carrying a certain brat from the future on his back with a scowl on his face. The ten year old didn't care though; it wasn't like he had to carry Sora's fat butt on his shoulders.

Reks was fussing with Sora's spiky head now that the gel and hairspray have worn out. They were all starting to stick up again and Reks didn't like his vision blocked. "Move your stupid hair, Sora!" said Reks. "It's getting in my way."

Sora was on the verge of dropping this Moon Child off his back. "Keep it up kid and I might have to bop you in the head," he growled.

"I'll bite your big head!"

"Don't make me drop you, little boy."

Barely reunited for an hour and the two of them were already going at it. It was truly sad how often these too even though Sora was going to give birth to Reks in the future. Sora sometimes wondered if he traveled back in time if he would fight with his father, King Ventus.

Lexaeus and Cloud moved through the crowd, trying to find Zexion and Squall. They had no luck trying to find them though, however, they did find Sora with Reks on his back. It would be a good idea to beat their boyfriends' location out of the small boy.

They approached the boys in the middle of their fight, laughing as they watched the fight between them.

"Who's the kid?" asked Lexaeus.

Sora and Reks stopped fighting long enough to see the big guy standing in front of them. Reks' eyes lit up in recognition of the two older boys. He couldn't believe how young they looked in the past then again he couldn't believe how young his father looked either.

Cloud went through the bag of candy he bought and handed Reks a lollipop. "He is so cute," said the blond. "He looks so much like you and Roxas. Is he another brother of yours that you've just kept hidden from us?"

"We're not brothers!" shouted Sora and Reks.

Sora sighed as he shifted the smaller boy's weight on his back. "He's a distant cousin," he said, simply. It looked like he was going to have to use last year's excuse all over again.

Lexaeus and Cloud started to laugh, and soon found out that the boys were over by the woods for a safer view. They bid farewell to Sora and Reks then walked off to find their lovers.

Axel appeared on the platform with a wireless microphone in his hand. He raised his hand up to silence the crowd before making his speech. "Thank you everyone for attending this year's festival. On behalf of the committee, we thank you for all of your generous donations to the children's hospital," he said, getting a cheer from the crowd. "Now, onto the finale! Allow me to introduce champion drummer, Tifa Lockhart!"

The crowd erupted in fierce applause as Tifa appeared on the platform. She gave Axel a quick hug before picking up her mallets. Giving a calming sigh, Tifa got to work. She started to bang on the drums, creating beautiful music.

Over by the stands, Demyx and Roxas started their own mini mosh pit. The blonds were thrashing themselves all over the place as they cheered on Tifa. Demyx tripped on Roxas, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow! Demyx!" cried Roxas.

"Sorry!"

Cloud and Squall were sitting on a picnic table, munching on the candy the blond bought.

The two silently listened to the music, but they never kept their eyes off one another. Squall briefly ran his hand over Cloud's, which made the blond blush slightly as he picked up another piece of candy. Cloud threw it at Squall, making the scared boy laugh as he caught it in his mouth.

"Talented," said Cloud.

Squall nodded his head. "You should see what else I can do with my mouth," he said, in a seductive voice."

Sitting over by the tree, Lexaeus had Zexion leaning against him as the younger sat between his legs. Lexaeus had his arms securely locked around Zexion, while the lilac haired boy rubbed his head against the hard chest. Zexion tilted his head up slightly, giving Lexaeus a soft kiss.

"Love you too," mumbled Lexaeus.

Zexion smiled as he rested one hand on Lexaeus' arm.

Back towards the stage, Sora was about to have enough of carrying Reks. However, that wasn't the part that bothered him the most. "Why are you here? Do you really want to bug me that much?" asked Sora. "Is Crystal Tokyo under attack again or something?"

Reks shook his head as he picked his head up from Sora's shoulder. "Nope!" he said, smiling. "Father and daddy sent me back so I can train to be a stronger Sailor Soldier so I can protect the future."

Sora sighed as he shifted the boy's weight once more. "Great," he mumbled. "So we're stuck with your ass again."

"Hey Sora!" Both boys looked up to find Riku fighting his way through the crowd. The silver haired youth wore a black kimono with formal designs on it. He finally made his way to the boys when he noticed the familiar boy on Sora's back. "Reks! What…how… You're back!"

"Riku!" Reks practically threw himself off Sora's back and into Riku's arm. The older boy easily caught him and tossed the boy up in the air before catching him again.

Riku easily carried the boy in his arms, while Reks had his little arms locked around the man's neck. "I've missed you, kiddo," said Riku. "Have you been behaving?"

"Of course," said Reks.

Sora rolled his eyes as he leaned against Riku. "What about with me!" he said to Reks. "You have hardly been behaving."

"Who saved yours and Axel's butt from the Heart Snatcher?" reminded Reks.

Riku looked at Reks with a rather impressed look on his face. "You took on a Heart Snatcher by yourself?" he said, smiling. "Well, it looks like you have more of your Uncle Roxas in you then you do of Sora."

"Yeah, they tell me that a lot too," said Reks.

"Hey!" shouted Sora.

Riku and Reks started to laugh, while they ignored Sora's cries. Finally, Sora gave up trying to fight. He decided to enjoy the moment with his future family and embraced Riku's hold on him.

The happy family looked up into the sky just as another round of fireworks went off.

* * *

On the next chapter, Squall's inferiority complex reaches new heights. He sees his friends constantly getting stronger, while he feels like he's getting weaker. When he goes to the mountains to train, he follows under the tutaliage of the Heart Snatcher's next target, while Riku and Roxas train with Aqua. What will happen to Squall as he fights for his master's heart? Will Riku and Roxas survive their training to save their friend? Find out in **Moving Mountains!**


	15. Chapter 15

****

Author's Note: Well, here's another wonderful chapter. I hope you guys like it. Read and review. P.S. how do you all feel about a timeleap for Sailor Stars? I was thinking of skipping like two years from Dreams to Stars since the Stars arc is the epic finale. There's so much I have planned for the arc going from love and romance to violence and death. I want to have all the Sailors as "adults," they'll be in like their senior year during this arc instead of being freshmen/sophmores like they were in the anime. So would you all be okay with that or would you try and kill me?

**Moving Mountains:**

His chest was starting to hurt. He'd been running for almost an hour now without any stop. At any moment, his legs would turn into jelly from pure exhaustion. He couldn't stop though. He had to keep going.

Squall Leonhart had to get stronger.

The bareness of his feet was vulnerable to the rocky forest. The cool forest kept his mind foggy as the battle from two days ago replayed in his head repeatedly. He couldn't let it stop him though. He just had to push himself to succeed.

No longer paying any attention to where he was running to when he tripped over a branch. He fell on the hard ground, dirtying up the white, martial arts uniform. He rolled over to his back, growling out his frustrations.

"Dammit!" shouted Squall. He slammed his fist in the dirt with it being sucked up by the mud. He picked his head up, flipping his hair back. The cold memory of the battle with the Daimon replayed in his mind once more as he swore he saw the Heart Snatcher in the woods. "I can't believe I let that cement head beat me!"

This Daimon was tougher then the usual ones they fought. Even when the Sailors worked together, they were still too weak to win. Whenever extra strength was needed, usually Squall would pick up the slack. He fought the Daimon, he poured everything he had into his attacks, but not even, he could stop the Daimon. She wiped the floor with him when Sailor Moon used his rod.

Squall slammed his fist to the ground, howling at the memory. He never felt so weak before in his life. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who protected his friends and family, and saved everyone. He failed them though…his strength failed him. "I need to get stronger!" shouted the boy. "I have to be stronger."

He jumped back on his feet and resumed his run.

* * *

Seymour picked up the phone, taking a seat in front of his computer once more. "Good morning, professor," said the witch. "Would you like to hear about the new target I've discovered?"

"Why else would I call you?" said the professor.

Opening the file, Seymour soon started his report. "His name is Kakusui Yakushiji," said the blue haired man. "He's an environmentalist and Buddhist monk who is living under seclusion up the mountains. He is seeking enlightenment to better understand his spirit and the world troubling world around him."

Nooj began to smile on the other end of the phone. "Excellent, he sounds like an excellent target," laughed the professor. "I'll create the perfect Daimon for him."

"Perfect!" said Seymour. He closed the file on the monk and was about to hang up on the professor. However, an interesting thought arrived to his mind as he remembered the uniqueness of the talismans. "Professor, how will I recognize the talismans when I find them?"

The professor leaned against his work area, looking up to the ceiling. The experiments flashed around him as he thought about the pretty talismans. "That's an easy answer," said the professor. "As soon as you find the hearts of purity, they will immediately transform into coveted treasures. There's a mirror, a saber, and a crystal ball. When all three are together, they will create the Holy Chalice."

"Now, Seymour," said the professor, "get ready to leave. You have work to do."

* * *

Sora stepped outside of his house to let Luna out. A soft yawn escaped the boy as he felt it was too early in the morning to do anything. He stood outside for a moment, while Luna ran around for a minute. When he looked down at the ground, he found an envelope on the ground.

"What's this?" said Sora as he picked it up.

Luan ran towards him to see what the card said.

Sora read over it, trying to see what it was about. When he finished, he was surprised to learn his best friend's fate. "Squall left," he said, softly. "He ran off on a mountain retreat to train. He says he'll be back as soon as he reached enlightenment."

"That's interesting," said Luna. "Although, that could take years. Enlightenment can't be reached over night."

Sora ignored that comment. "Hey! The retreat is by the hotel Riku's working part-time at!" he said, cheerfully. He threw his fist up in the air, letting go of the envelope. "We should go see Squall! Come on, Luna. It'll be fun!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "You just want to fuck Riku at his work."

"LUNA!" shouted Sora. "When did you learn such foul language?" He chased after the cat, back to the house.

* * *

That afternoon, Sora got everyone together on the train. Well, almost everyone. Riku was already at work, Naminé was working on an art project, and he just didn't want Reks to go with them. Everyone else though was looking forward to meeting up with Squall and provide support for their friend.

On the train, the boys received some fine food. Zexion and the cats were forced to sit in the same side of the train as Sora and Demyx, while Axel and Roxas sat safely on the other side. Sora and Demyx quickly chowed down their lunch boxes, clearing almost the entire thing in a few seconds.

Zexion's eyes stared at them as he watched them devour their food. Roxas wasn't fazed at all by this, he grew up with Sora for twelve years now and Demyx was like a Sora copy so he was used to this. Axel, on the other hand, was laughing at the two fatties.

"Keep your hands and feet away from the human garbage disposals," said Axel.

The train went under a tunnel, blanketing the boys in brief darkness. The boys continued to eat, when the Moon Cats stuck their heads out from Sora and Demyx's backpacks. The cat started to whine how they were hungry as well and the boys should feed them too.

"Give us something to eat!" shouted Artemis.

Sora and Demyx sighed as they picked out a piece of shrimp from each of their boxes. They held it over the cats' heads before dropping it in their mouths. The cats started to beg for more, but they weren't so willing to give.

Zexion rolled his eyes at these irresponsible pet owners. He took out a few more pieces of shrimps and fed the cats.

"So how did Reks take being left behind?" asked Axel.

Roxas and Sora briefly glanced each other, smiling for a minute. The dear son of the Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion had been living with the brothers again for the past four days already. Their parents were delighted to have their "nephew" living with them again, but the brothers weren't entirely pleased. Especially Sora, since he had to sleep in the same room as the runt.

It wasn't that the boys couldn't stand Reks. On the contrary, they both loved the boy, but there were times were three Tsukino boys living under one roof was too much trouble. With the boy drawing closer to puberty, there was about to be too much testosterone for one house to handle.

Sora scarfed down another piece of shrimp before speaking. "Well, Reks respects my wishes as his future father," said the boy. "He took it farley well to be honest."

"Yeah," said Roxas, "if throwing a remote at Sora's head is taking it fairly well."

Luna began to laugh in the bag as she remembered Reks' reaction to not being able to go. The boy put up quite a fight with Sora about not going. He started to kick and scream, almost strangling Sora for a minute there. Roxas and Luna sat down on the couch and just watched the two going at it. Just like old times.

Reks finally shouted that it wasn't fair that Sora was leaving him with his mother. The boy picked up a remote from the table and flung it at Sora's head, hitting the older in his frontal lobe. Sora fell on the ground, in complete shock of what just happened.

"Reks threw a remote at you!" laughed Demyx. "That's priceless."

"Now, I remember why I liked that kid," said Axel.

* * *

The bus dropped the boys off at the nearest bus stop. According to Zexion and the map, the hotel and the dojo weren't too far from where they were. It wouldn't take them too long to see Squall or rest up at the hotel.

"We should check up on Squall," said Axel. "He probably needs our help the most right now."

The other boys agreed, except for Sora. The brunet was pouting as he looked through the woods that surrounded them. He kicked Luna out of his backpack. "We should go get a room first!" argued Sora. "Come on, we're all tired from the train, we should get a nice room at the hotel!"

He grabbed onto Roxas and Zexion trying to convince the two.

"That doesn't sound so bad," said Zexion. "I would like to know where I'm staying for the night."

"Ditto," said Roxas.

Sora cheered as he easily convinced his friends to go to the hotel. Now, he could spend a little bit of quality time with Riku! This plan was working too well. At least, until Luna decided she wanted to get involved.

The black furred cat stopped all the boys from going any further in the direction of the hotel. "Hold it, Sora!" shouted the cat. "I know what you're doing! You just want to go to the hotel to see Riku at work."

"What!" shouted Axel. He spun his neck back to glare at Sora with his green eyes. The red head shook his head, disgusted with Sora's low behavior. "You said this trip was about supporting Squall, but you dragged us here just so you could get butt fucked by Riku? That's low, Sora, very low."

"Agreed," said the other boys.

Demyx shook his head at Sora as he stood beside Zexion. "Show us where retreat where Squall's at," he said to the other boy. "I'm sure HE needs us and would appreciate us being there."

Zexion pulled up the map, agreeing with the blond. "I'm sure Squall would," he said, looking at the map. "It's about two miles walking. I suggest we get moving then."

"Selfish Sora!" shouted Roxas as he held onto Axel's hand.

The other boys started to walk, without Sora. The brunt, felt his guilt bite him, ran after his friends down the road.

* * *

The boys found the dojo where Squall was staying, but they were still light years away from actually reaching it. There were too many steps there. It was easily triple the amount of steps then at the shrine, it drew out all the strength the boys had inside them. Climbing up this mountain took all the effort the boys had in them.

It took them almost twenty minutes alone just to climb up the beast. Sora and Zexion were lagging behind with the Moon Cats, while Roxas was begging Axel to carry him. The blond even went as far as to say Lexaeus would do it for Zexion if he were there, but that still didn't convince the red head. It was too hot today, and they were too tired. The summer heat was exhausting the poor boys of all their strength.

"How much…longer?" asked Sora.

"Not much…I hope," begged Demyx.

Finally, they made it to the top, dropping tier bags on the stone steps. It was easily decided that the boys pretty much hated nature at the moment. Even with all its wonder and beauty, they hated not having an escalator.

Over by the wood, they heard a loud grunt. When they looked up to see who it was, they found Squall in uniform with his arms bandaged up as he knocked his fists against a bandaged tree. The older brunet was moving faster then he usually was as he slammed his fists against it. Blow after blow without any break, Squall kept going at it.

Squall delivered one last blow before stopping for a break. He stretched his sore arms, popping his fingers in the process. He shook off the burn when he noticed the others there with gray eyes in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sora was the first to charge after him with a convincing smile on his face. "We came here to support you!" he said, cheerfully.

Demyx and Roxas pulled the boy back with Zexion holding him down. Axel sighed as he stepped forward. "We came here to support you," he said. "Sora was trying to sneak off with Riku."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised," he said, laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us in person you were leaving?" asked Zexion, muffling Sora's voice with his hand.

Squall looked away from his friends, holding his head down. "I just couldn't," he said, softly. "This was something I had to do on my own."

The others were about to add something to that when they heard grunting racing up the steps. The boys and cats looked back to find a bald man leap up from the steps, tossing his body around in the air. He landed perfectly on his feet, crouching for a second before running to the woods in his white uniform.

"Who was that?" asked Demyx.

"That was sensei," said Squall. "Kakusui runs this place. He took me in as his pupil." He smirked briefly as he caught a glimpse of his master in the woods. "Crazy guy," he said, softly. "He's like an eagle. He runs up those steps twenty times a day."

Roxas gulped, shaking his head in disbelief. The others finally released Sora as they circled around Squall. "Twenty?" repeated Roxas. "This man is insane."

Squall laughed as he bowed to his friends. "I must go now," he said. "I have to resume training. You can stay here for the night, I'm sure Kakusui won't mind." With that said, Squall ran through the woods, after his master.

* * *

Following his sensei all the way to a waterfall, Squall heard the strength of nature. The pure, rushing falls crashed against the rock as the birds sung their songs and the wind howled. It was all so peaceful that it almost made Squall fall asleep while standing.

He couldn't though. He couldn't afford to waste time not training.

Kakusui was sitting underneath the rushing waterfall, taking on the weight of this majestic body of water. Squall approached the water as he watched in awe of the man. He showed no signs of pain or frustration as he sat under the water. The sensei was in complete control of himself.

That's what Squall wanted. He wanted control, to become stronger.

"May I join you?" asked Squall. Sensei didn't seem to hear him. The water was probably just drowning his voice out. Diving in for it, Squall sat underneath the water with his master. He felt the bone crushing, icy water try to knock him down, but the boy was successful at standing his ground.

He wasn't about to give up now.

"I want to know what its like to be you," he said to the master. "You're strong, so in control of everything. I need to be like that too. I've been down in the dumps lately," confessed Squall. "Lately, I've been feeling like everyone around me keeps getting stronger and stronger, but I just stay the same. I feel so useless."

"If I get your level of mental strength," said Squall, "then maybe I can be just as strong emotionally and physically." He could no longer bare the weight. Squall got out of the water, rubbing his sore back. "That was freezing!" cried the boy. "I don't know how you could deal with it. How could it be so cold in the middle of summer?"

The tanned skin master looked as if he said something. Squall leaned in a little closer asking him to repeat. The bald monk's teeth began to chatter as he finally opened his brown eyes to the boy. "Its…so…cold…" said the man. "Can't…speak!"

Kakusui jumped out from the waterfall, running towards the grass. "Cold! Cold!" The man let out a sneeze that shook his very body. "Too cold…now I have a cold."

Squall looked at his master, curiously, as the man spun back to face him. At that moment, Squall began to laugh at the freezing man. His sensei laughed too, feeling his body heat return to normal. "You look better when you smile," said the man. "It's healthy to smile. It keeps you centered and calm."

Squall stopped and looked away at the man.

Kakusui shrugged his shoulders as he turned his back on his pupil. "I live by this motto," said the man. "There's no other way but this one that makes the most of me so I go that way." Squall tired to repeat what the man just said, but found himself tongue tied instead. It was sensei's turn to laugh at him as he turned back to face his pupil. "I second guess myself too," he said. "It's a part of life though."

"I even third guess myself," said the man. "Follow your own path, Squall. Find what makes you strong and stick to it. Maybe your friends can help you." That was the last thing the man said as he left Squall to himself.

On top of the waterfall, Seymour leaned out of the car. A devious smile formed on his face as the other man caught his eye. "I found the target," he said, with a dark tone. "His pure heart will be ours."

* * *

The boys all bunked together in one of the few "bedrooms" in the dojo. Really it was just a room with a few, flat mats rolled up. The boys unrolled them and changed into pajamas in front of each other. It was really no big deal since most of them had seen each other partly naked at some point in their Sailors careers.

When they were fully dressed, the boys curled into the mats, ready to go to bed.

Axel picked his head up from his pillow, noticing that Squall was still up. The others were already trying to drift off to sleep, while the cats curled up on their mat. Axel, briefly, exchanged glances with Squall and revealed a soft smile.

The red head's spikes were tied down with a white ribbon. He sat on his knees, staring at Squall for a moment. "Why did you decide to train all of a sudden?" asked the boy. "You're possibly the strongest Sailor, not including Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto."

"You forgot Saturn," mumbled Demyx.

Axel nodded his head. "And Saturn."

Squall sighed as he got off his pillow. He shook his head, making his long hair flow freely. "It's just," he sighed. "It's just lately I've been feeling so weak. All of you are getting so much stronger, but I feel like I'm not improving at all. It worries me that I just can't get stronger."

"You're afraid you'll hold us back?" asked a sleepy Roxas.

Squall nodded his head as he stared at the boy across from him. Sora chuckled as he picked his head up from the pillow. "Don't be ridiculous!" said the younger. "You're still the best. We'll never catch up to you."

Zexion rolled his eyes as he looked at the boy in front of him. "You could stand to worry a bit more, Sora," said Zexion. "Squall has a legitimate reason to worry. He's losing his focus and feels inferior to the rest of us. Its mild-paranoia."

Squall glared at Zexion for a moment. "So you're saying I'm mentally insane now?" He threw a pillow at Zexion, but the boy managed to dodge it. Zexion picked the pillow up and returned it to Squall; however, his bad aim got the better of him. The pillow ended up hitting Demyx.

"Oh, it's on now!" Demyx threw his pillow at Zexion. The boy knocked the pillow away from him, hitting Axel with it. After that, war broke loose amongst the boys. A pillow fight started as they grabbed each other's pillows and flung it at each other.

It didn't end at just flinging pillows. Axel and Sora grabbed their pillows and began to beat each other with them. This started an all out war between the boys. They all pounced on each other with their pillows, trying to knock the other out.

The boys went at it for an hour before one by one they started to pass out on their mats from exhaustion. Squall was the last one standing and was soon about to drift off to sleep. He rested his head on his reclaimed pillow, letting his mind slowly wander.

A soft smile formed on Squall's face as he drifted off to sleep. "I'm lucky to have such great friends," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night. He suddenly felt invigorated for no reason at all. He checked his phone and found that only two hours had passed since the pillow fight. It was a little past one when he woke up from a nice sleep. It was so tempting to just go back to sleep, but the blue-eyed boy felt something calling out to him.

Getting off his mat, Roxas crawled out of the room in his pajamas. He followed his instincts, walking outside of the dojo. His bare feet guided him to the rocky surface with only a t-shirt and loose pants keeping him warm.

Roxas stopped in front of a boulder, looking at it for a moment. Something was about to happen. He felt something come for him. Then, with the blink of the eye, a person appeared on top of the boulder.

"I'm glad you woke up, Prince Roxas." Aqua was standing on top of the boulder, wearing her "normal" clothes. The Princess of the Sol Kingdom held her composure on the boulder as she smiled at the boy. "Just as Prince Squall has started his training, it's time to begin your training."

"Lady Aqua?" Roxas rubbed his sleepy eyes, trying to get the sand out of it. "Why are you here?"

The ancient Master softly chuckled as she stared at the boy. "Like I said, we have to start your training, now," she said, smiling. "After seeing you and your friends fight Leblanc, I know you're not strong enough to face what's coming. Even after some of you have unlocked your Crisis power, you're still unable to face the deafening Silence. I have to make you stronger for this battle."

Roxas yawned rather loudly as he finally shook off the last of his sleep. "Fine," he said, calmly. "Where are we training?"

Aqua jumped off the boulder, landing in front of him. She straightened herself up then offered her hand to the boy. "Take my hand so I can transport us there," said Master. Roxas slowly gave her his hand when he felt white magick envelop his body. His body began to glow white, along with hers, before they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Squall started his training early that day. He wanted to get an early start after his friends came all the way here to support him. That pillow fight last night cleared out a lot of bad air between the boys, all their past aggressions. It cleared Squall's thoughts.

The others woke up, watching Squall as he trained. They noticed that Roxas disappeared without his stuff. It was strange, but they figured Roxas just might have been inspired enough to train, himself. They knew how to get a hold of him if things got too desperate or if he was gone for too long.

Artemis picked his head up, feeling something strange in the air. "I feel something," whispered the cat. They all looked at the cat as they hid on the small porch. The cat was sniffing the air before looking back at them. "That scent is so familiar. I think Aqua was here. I think she took Roxas."

"She probably wanted to start his training," said Luna. "We shouldn't worry about him then. Lady Aqua is will protect him from any harm. She swore on the Silver Crystal to King Ventus and King Terra to protect their sons should something ever happen to them. If she doesn't keep to her vow then the crystal will destroy her, instantly."

Sora sighed. "At least, he's safe," he said, softly.

Demyx watched Squall knock over a straw dummy. "We should probably get out of here," he told the others. "I kinda don't want to be around when he decided to use live dummies."

"Let's leave him to his spiritual journey then," said Axel.

Zexion agreed. "I am rather hungry," he said to the others. "Let's see what we can do about breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast wasn't really breakfast. For starters, it was all vegetarian foods. The meats were looked up by Kakusui to be consumed at dinnertime only. The boys stared at the vegetarian meal that he prepared for them, feeling the desperate craving for burgers.

Sora picked up the weak excuse of breakfast from his plate. "Doesn't he know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" he asked to the others. He dropped the piece of vegetable back on his plate, next to the small bowl of rice. The tiny portions were ridiculous! Didn't this monk know they were growing boys?

"Think of it this way, Sora," said Demyx, "you'll lose that extra weight you were complaining about! You'll look nice and skinny in your uniform by not eating so much."

Zexion chuckled as he picked up the small plate. "Besides, it's healthier to eat smaller meals. You don't gain as much weight as Demyx pointed out and it keeps your mind sharper," he said, grinning at the others.

Sora shook his head. "I don't care about losing weight!" cried the boy. "I just want to eat!" The Moon Cats entered the dining room where the boys were eating. They told them that Squall ran off to do more training in the woods. Sora's eyes lit up as he jumped up to his feet. "Well, since Squall is just fine, I suggest we go to the hotel for a day of fun!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Any excuse to fuck Riku," mumbled the boy. The pyro sighed as he took a bite of his fruit. "Well, I could use a pool day."

"I agree!" said Demyx. He pulled out a pair of swim shorts, seemingly from nowhere. It appeared to the others that he was just waiting for Sora to convince them. The boy proudly held up his neon orange, short shorts. "I bought it just last week for a pool party with the volleyball team. And might I say, I looked rather spiffy in them. Every boy and girl there were chasing after me."

"Nice Demyx," said Axel. He dug through his bag and pulled out his own flaming, swim trunks. "Let's go swimming!"

Sora cheered as he finally won his battle.

The cats sighed at the boys, disappointingly.

"It looks like Zexion's the only decent one among you," said Artemis.

"Actually…" Zexion pulled out his light-blue shorts from his bag. Sure, they were the same ones he was attacked in, but they still had sentimental value to him. He did tie with Cloud in a race with them after all.

The cats sighed once more.

Luna shook her head at Zexion. "He's just as bad as the rest of them," she said, softly.

* * *

The hotel food was far better then the little meal at the dojo. After eating a real breakfast, or second for Sora, the boys decided to hang out by the pool. They ordered a few drinks for themselves as they enjoyed their time out in the sun.

"I love this place," said Demyx. He started to sip on his mango smoothie. "This place is so restful."

"It's the perfect spot," said Axel.

The boys looked out by the pool, noticing all the hotel guests running around. Demyx and Axel felt the pool calling them, while Sora wanted to hunt Riku down. Zexion, on the other hand, wanted to just sit there and read. The cats were curled up, under the table, taking a nice nap.

Demyx's eyes began to wander around, as he looked around at all the hotties at the pool. "I think I just found many future husbands for me," said the blond. He looked over by the chairs at the pool, finding two guys who caught his eyes. "And there's two other potential candidates. I think I'll make my way…and oh shit it's Cloud and Lexaeus."

"What?" said the other boys.

They all looked over by the tanning chairs to find Lexaeus and Cloud sunbathing. Both boys appeared to be sleeping with their dark sunglasses covering their eyes. Their chest muscles expanded and contracted as they breathed. Cloud was working almost on an allover tan as he wore his speedos. Lexaeus wore a pair of brown trunks that made Zexion blush as he looked at him.

Sora jumped out of his chair, deciding to get their attention at least. He failed to find Riku, so he might as well have some entertainment. "Hey guys! Lexaeus! Cloud!" shouted Sora. "Look over here."

The older boys opened their eyes, seeing Sora running towards them. The others soon followed his lead, while Lexaeus removed the glasses from his eyes. "Well, hey there Moon face," said Lexaeus. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Visiting Squall," said Sora. "He's on this spiritual retreat."

Cloud began to smile as he thought fondly of his lover. "He's searching for enlightenment," said the blond. "That's interesting. I never realized how spiritual he was. I thought he was just a softy wrapped around hard muscle."

"Actually, Squall can be very deep," said Zexion. "And the only reason Sora's here is so he can stalk Riku at work."

Lexaeus got up from his chair, shaking his head. "That's not very nice of you, Sora," said the older. He wrapped his arm around Zexion, pulling the boy into a warm embrace. His skin was especially hot due to the sun.

Axel nodded his head. "I agree," said the boy. "Since Riku isn't here, maybe you should go check up on Squall!"

"Yeah!" said Demyx.

Sora glared at them. "Traitor!" shouted Sora. He tried to grab onto Axel, but the red head sidestepped with Sora falling into the pool by mistake.

Cloud started to laugh as he remained on the chair. He closed his eyes, focusing on relaxing his thoughts when he felt a breeze dance over his warm skin. The chill woke his senses up as he felt water ripple.

Lexaeus froze as he held onto Zexion. The wind's howling warned the larger man of immediate danger in the area. Cloud and Lexaeus could feel the Heart Snatcher's near and a heart in danger.

* * *

It was a good thing Riku found Sora with the others before they caught sight of him. If Sora caught him then there was a good chance he would lose his job because of the hyperactive brunet. Riku knew that pretty mean, but he liked his job and he didn't want to lose it.

So Riku switched from working with the clients, taking a position in the spa area and the rooms. He finished helping out all the clients there by handing them towels, guiding them to their next room, and getting them their refreshments. He was about to help an older couple when his manager found him, telling him that he had the rest of the day off. The way his manager said it was what freaked him out the most. The man never gave them off like that unless they actually cut off an arm or leg. If that wasn't odd, he didn't know what was.

However, he wasn't about to fight it. He went to the employee lockers to get his stuff and go home for a long nap. When he entered the empty locker room, he noticed a figure leaning against the metal lockers. Riku recognized her, but he was a little surprised that she was here.

"Lady Aqua," whispered Riku, "how are you?"

Aqua picked her head up, smiling. "Just fine," she said, calmly. She walked away from the locker, approaching the Earth prince. She held her hand out to him, waiting for him to take it. "You need to train just as much as Roxas does. Let's go."

Riku sighed as he took her hand. Why did he have the strange feeling that this Master hypnotized his boss to giving him the day off? When he took her hand, he felt a surge of power and a blinding light engulf him.

They disappeared from the locker room, reappearing in a dark space.

Church music filled the dark space as Riku looked around the empty space. There was nothing here, not a thing at all. It felt like he was back at the Awakening where he fought Ansem and Maleficent. He looked down and found that he was standing on a strange, stain glass floor.

He was about to ask her where they were when he saw Roxas appear beside him. The boy still wore his pajamas, staring at Aqua and Riku with the Oathkeeper in his hands. The boy approached them with a tired look in his eyes. When Riku was about to check on him, dark light appeared in front of him as the Way to Dawn took form.

"You dragged him along too?" asked Roxas.

Aqua nodded her head. "He's an untrained Master too," she said, simply. "He might have achieved his Awakening, but there's still so much for him to learn."

"What does my Awakening have to do with this?" asked Riku.

"That's how you unlocked your powers as a Master," said Aqua. She turned back towards him to face him with her Keyblade in hand. "It was a crucial moment in your life that gave you control over the Keyblade. Your Awakening was trigged by your desire to stop the Seeker of Darkness and Maleficent so you transported to here, the Station of Awakening. It's an inter-dimensional nexus that exists on the Astral Plane."

Before the boys even had time to protest, they were all flying in the air. Aqua used her power to levitate them twelve feet in the air, but she was easily able to keep them from falling on their faces. "Roxas' Awakening was different then yours. It was triggered by his desire to save his friends from harm. However, neither one of you experienced a true Awakening. Neither one of you dueled a true Master."

"You want us to fight you?" asked Riku.

Roxas nodded his head. "That's what I've been doing for the past couple of hours," said the blond. "And trust me, she's a lot tougher then you think."

"Did you think all princesses were weak?" said Aqua. "The Sol Kingdom was second to the Moon Kingdom. My kingdom is still prospering and growing every day. Although, I will never take the crown, my people know I am their strongest warrior."

"Why can't you take the crown?" asked Roxas.

Aqua smirked as she held onto her Keyblade with both hands. "I have an older brother," she said, simply. "He inherited the crown, shortly before the Keyblade Wars ended. He was Sol's original Sailor Soldier. However, about fourteen years ago, he finally had a child with his wife, his Sailor Powers were stripped from him and transferred to his son. For me to claim the crown I would have to kill my brother, King Ansem the Wise, and his son, my nephew. I love my brother and nephew. I would never lay a hand on them."

"Well, clearly you never seen the medieval kingdoms of Earth," laughed Riku. "They killed their own parents for the crown."

"We haven't resorted since such barberry since the early days of the kingdom. Enough talk," said Aqua. "Your test begins now!"

She flew towards both boys, swinging her Keyblade at them. "Don't hold back!" she shouted at them. Riku and Roxas barely dodged her attack. Dodging her attack was slightly easier for Roxas since he's been training with her longer, so he's sort of adjusted to her attack strategy.

Aqua was an excellent fighter, but where she truly shined in was magicks. Her magicks are incredibly powerful, able to rock the entire station, effortlessly.

"Dark Aura!"

"Ragnarok!"

Riku fired dark fireballs from the tip of his Keyblade, while Roxas fired tiny, balls of light from his. Their attacks flew after Aqua, exploding as they connected with each other. However, they didn't hurt Aqua. She used her magicks to spin their attacks around, causing them to collide into each other instead of her.

The boys landed on the ground with the Master still hovering above them. Roxas growled in frustration as he jumped on Riku's shoulders for a life. The blond waved his Keyblade around, crying for the ice spell. Giant, blocks of ice fired from the Keyblade, flying towards Aqua. The woman flew after them, covering her Keyblade in fire. She swung her blade around, melting the ice into a pile of water.

Riku flung himself in the air, swinging his Keyblade at her. He knocked blades with her, causing sparks to flare. Roxas flew up towards her shouting for thunder. Bolts of thunder came down from the sky as Riku pushed himself away. Aqua still shielded herself from his magick, pissing them off.

Roxas glanced at the pillar, seeing that it was depicting them. Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury surrounded Sailor Moon. The Sailors stood beside each other with the Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask standing at the edge with their Keyblades touching. Roxas looked back at Aqua with a smile on his face.

"We can win," he said, loudly.

* * *

Sora dragged his feet through the long, lonely walk back to the dojo. The boy was panting, already out of breath from walking from the hotel. "This is pure evil," he hissed. "I'm going to kill Axel."

"If I make it to the dojo alive, that is."

* * *

Squall was sitting on a boulder with Kakusui in the middle of the woods. Their lesson was meditation, trying to clear their mind of all outside thoughts. Squall was breathing slowly as he tried to collect his thoughts and push all the pointless ones out of his head. As he breathed, he did feel like his anger was cooling down and his frustration was leaving him.

He needed to try meditation more often.

Just as Squall was finally feeling centered, he head snoring. His opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to find the monk sleeping on the rock. The boy's eye began to twitch as he just stared at the man. That was disappointing. He started to laugh, which woke the monk up.

"Do you usually sleep during meditation?" asked Squall.

Kakusui shook his head, laughing with the brunet. "It's important to relax the mind and body," said the monk. "So yeah, sometimes I do fall asleep for hours. I pay for that later with sun burn though so I try to not to fall asleep while outside."

Squall shook his head as he stopped laughing. "I see," he said, still smiling.

"Well, you should relax your heart too!"

They both looked to the side and found Seymour in the car with his rifle out. The blue haired man aimed it carefully at the monk. Squall got up from his spot on the boulder to defend the monk when Kakusui sprang up and knocked Squall off his rock. The brunet feel on soft dirt.

Squall's eyes lit up in terror as he realized that Kakusui was sacrificing himself.

"People need people, Squall," shouted the monk. "Remember that!"

Seymour pulled the trigger, firing a dark beam at the monk. Kakusui cried in pain as his heart was pushed out of him. The man collapsed on the boulder with his skin turning, deathly pale.

Seymour got out of his car, stripping off his labcoat. "That was easier then I thought," said the man. He approached the heart just as Squall rolled off into the woods.

Squall picked himself up and pulled his Planet Wand out of the uniform. He held the wand up, calmly taking a breath. "Jupiter Planet Power!" The Jupiter symbol began to glow as clothes disappeared. He spun the wand around him, creating a ring of lighting around him. The lightning flared up from the ground, creating his uniform.

Jupiter brushed his hair back before jumping out of the woods.

As Seymour was about to snatch the heart, Jupiter came out of the woods. "Hold it right there!" shouted the Sailor. Seymour turned his neck back, seeing the Sailor behind him. "I am Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you for stealing this man's heart!"

"Oh please," said Seymour. "Save the banter for someone who will listen. Come out, Daruma!"

The back door of the car opened with the latest Daimon stepping out. The Daimon looked exactly like its namesake. She looked like a red Daruma doll with a giant paintbrush in her hands. The Daimon started to laugh, as it looked Jupiter, knowing it could handle the lonely Sailor.

The Daimon held up her paintbrush, firing blue needles at him. Jupiter managed to dodge them, jumping on another boulder for support. The Daimon then released colorful rings from the middle of her stomach, firing them at Jupiter. It wasn't so easy this time. Jupiter was knocked down by the Daimon, crashing on his arm.

Pain flared up as he glared at the Daimon in front of him.

"Stop!" Sailor Moon came out of the woods, jumping in front of Jupiter. "Let's see if you can take us both on!"

"Make it five!"

Mars, Mercury, and Venus came down from the sky, all protecting Jupiter. The older Sailor begged them to leave that he could easily handle the Daimon on his own. However, the boys reminded him that they work the best together.

The Sailors charged after the Daimon, while Seymour went to check the heart.

As he was about to get his hands on it, a shadow ran past him and took the heart. The man growled in frustration, as he knew who it was. Uranus and Neptune were standing on a tree with the heart in Uranus' hands.

Seymour turned back around to the car and slammed the door shut behind him. The angry witch drove off to their lair.

"Sore loser," said Neptune.

Uranus smirked as he held the heart up. "This one holds no power," he said, calmly. He returned the monk's heart just as the others knocked the Daimon down. Jupiter leaped towards the tree, making the older boys look down at him, curiously. "Need some help?" he asked.

Jupiter shook his head. "We're good," he said, loudly.

Neptune nodded his head. "Take care of each other!" The two Sailors proceeded to run off just as the Daimon got back on her feet.

The Daimon swung her paintbrush around, releasing string of black ink. The strings wrapped around all of the Sailors, pulling them close to each other. The boys bumped backs, arms, legs, and heads with each other. Daruma released her power, shocking each other the boys.

The Sailors cried out in pain as they tried to find a way out of this trap.

"We have to work together!" cried Mars.

Venus nodded his head. "We're a great team," said the blond. "If we were together then we can stop this Daimon."

"Let's pull our strength together," cried Sailor Moon.

The others boys began to focus, pulling their strength together. Jupiter fought the pain as he thought of the monk's words. People need people. They needed to work together to beat this Daimon. Jupiter gave the others his strength.

Light shot up from the Sailors as they released their power. The strings of ink blew apart, freeing them. The Daimon stepped back, not liking this one bit. With their freedom earned, Sailor Moon pulled out his rod to get rid of the Daimon.

He held it up in the air, taping into its magick.

Sailor Jupiter stopped him though. He pushed down the boy's rod as he summoned his Sailor Weapon. "I have to handle this," he said to his friends. "I need to prove to myself that I can do this."

"If you say so," said Venus.

Jupiter closed his eyes as he held up Revolver. "Relax mind and body," he whispered. He felt his muscles relax and mind ease up as he tapped into his hidden power. This was the power he needed. This was his true strength.

The Gunblade sparked with electricity as Jupiter tossed it in the air. "Jupiter Crisis Attack!" shouted the brunet. "I call upon the Bird of the Ancients! I summon the spirit of thunder! I summon thee, Quetzalcoatl!"

A bolt of lighting came down from the sky. The Gunblade exploded with energy as Jupiter released his Crisis Power. A yellow bird rose up from the ground, spreading its glowing wings. Jupiter spread his arm apart, unleashing his power.

Lighting surrounded them both as it gathered into one sphere. "THUNDERSTORM!" shouted Jupiter. Bolts of lighting flared around the Daimon, trapping it within a dome. A final bolt came down from the sky, causing the dome to explode all around her.

The Heart Snatcher cried in pain as it was reduced to nothing, while the Summon disappeared.

* * *

Aqua dragged a different Roxas and Riku back to the hotel. The Masters walked along the path, making their way to the pool after a long day of training. Aqua looked rather pleased with herself to see the boys become stronger Masters then they were before. She knew they would be able to handle anything.

They entered the pool to find the others there, hanging out.

Sora's Riku senses immediately began to tingle. He chased the older boy down, throwing his arms around him. "RIKU!" cried the boy. "I'm so glad you're back." Sora froze for a minute as he looked up at Riku. There was something off about him that just didn't make sense. His muscles felt a little larger, which wasn't bad, but his hair was also longer then he remembered. "Where have you been all day?"

"We were training with Aqua," said Riku, his voice slightly deeper.

"Is that a problem?" asked Roxas.

Sora's eyes lit up, as he looked Roxas. The brunet grabbed his brother's face, poking at it, rather hard. "You really look different!" said Sora. He was stating the face his hair was a lot longer, his muscles were actually becoming muscles, and there was even peach fuss on his face. "Did you suddenly go through puberty over night?"

Roxas shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about?" he said, rather loudly.

It was then Axel ran up beside Roxas, seeing something off for himself.

Aqua stepped forward, holding her hands up. "It's my fault," said Aqua. "I took them to another plane of existence to train where time moves faster. Roxas was with me longer so he felt more of its effect, while Riku was there only for two hours. For Roxas, his body has aged a year more, while Riku has grown an extra month."

"A year!" shouted Roxas and Sora.

The princess nodded her head. "The world is already molding to accommodate this change. For everyone else, it won't be a difference for them."

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas, pulling him close. "You're thirteen now," he said, smiling. "I don't feel so much like a pedophile now."

"Shut up," laughed Roxas. "I'm a teenager now. Wow." He looked down, noticing that he wasn't wearing his pajamas anymore. At some moment, his clothes changed into blue swim trunks and he didn't wear a shirt. Now, he noticed what Sora meant about muscles. The blond actually did look he had real muscle on him and not just bones jutting out of his skin. "I look pretty good."

"I think you look sexy," said Axel.

Aqua waved the boys off as she turned her back on them. "Well, I'm done here for now," she said to them. "I'll be on this planet until the Silence is stopped. If you need me just let me know and I'll be there."

"Goodbye Aqua," said Riku.

"Later princes," said the female Master.

* * *

Over by the pool, Squall saw on the end of the chair with Cloud's feet on his legs. The blond was smiling, while the younger stared out into the distance. Squall looked at nothing just thinking about the things that happened today. The good thing was that he didn't feel so weak. He finally felt like he was getting stronger.

Squall changed into something more comfortable then the training uniform. He stole a pair of trunks from Axel, which just so happened to be green. He didn't bother wearing a shirt since he knew he looked fine enough without one. Plus, he could use a little tan.

Cloud picked himself up and leaned himself against Squall, laying his head on his shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts," said Cloud. Squall chuckled as he tilted Cloud's head up, placing a soft kiss on those perfect lips. Cloud started to smile as he kissed Squall back for a second. "Love you too."

"Excuse me."

They both looked up to find sensei standing above them. Squall smiled as he looked up to his former master. "Hello Kakusui," said Squall. "You feeling any better?"

The bald monk nodded his head. "A lot," said the man. "Thank you, Squall. I just came here to say I wish you luck with the rest of your journey, and may your friends help guide you to enlightenment." He held out his hand for Squall for him to shake.

Master and student shook hands briefly.

"I grateful that you took me in," said Squall. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

"Same for you," said Kakusui. He bowed to Squall and Cloud before walking back to the dojo.

Cloud pressed his lips against Squall's cheek. Squall turned to look at the blond, noticing the lustful gaze in his blue eyes. Cloud leaned in against him with his lips dancing over his bare shoulder. "You and me, in a hotel room, right now," whispered Cloud.

That was all that needed to be said. Squall grabbed Cloud's hand, picking him up from the chair. The boys ran up to Cloud's hotel room for an afternoon of fun.

* * *

Cloud showed Squall where his room was and handed over the key as well. The blond was extremely grateful that him and Lexaeus decided to get two separate rooms instead of one with two beds. Squall unlocked the door and pushed it open. Just as Cloud was about to walk in, Squall picked the boy up from his feet and carried him in bridal style.

Cloud laughed as he wrapped his arms around Squall's neck, while the boy kicked the door closed. Squall threw Cloud on the bed, climbing on top of him. They immediately locked lips with their hands crawling all over each other.

Squall pulled away from the kiss, holding Cloud's arms back. He slowly began to kiss down his chest, leaving behind traces of saliva. Cloud began to moan softly as Squall got lower and lower. Finally, Squall felt heat rising from the blond's crotch as he tugged on the swimsuit. Tugging that silly thing aside, Squall quickly took the boy in his mouth.

The sudden warmth caused Cloud to moan loudly. He grabbed onto the bed sheets as he tried to control the volume of his voice. Squall smiled as he sneaked a finger to the back to tease the boy's asshole. Squall freed Cloud's erection, sliding his hand down his own trunks to play with himself.

He freed his own erection as he slid out of his trunks. Feeling that he prepared now, Squall pinned Cloud down again as he spread his legs apart. The boys slid their tongues in each other's mouth, while Squall eased his erection inside him.

The boys held onto each other as Squall started to thrust inside the older boy.

"I love you," moaned Squall.

"I love you too," cried Cloud.

Squall thrusted a few more times, but since he hasn't dealt with his morning problems in a while, he was about to burst quicker then usual. He grabbed Cloud's erection, pumping him faster then he was thrusting. Cloud cried out in bliss and excitement as he came between the both of them. Feeling that he could no longer hold back, Squall came inside of him soon after.

The boys collapsed next to each other, laughing, exhausted from the long day.

* * *

On the next chapter...we see Lexaeus and Cloud's origins as a blast from the past is the Heart Snatcher's next target. The Sailors fight to protect this girl, while Lexaeus watches and remembers how he was running from his himself, running from his fate. Find out the origins of Uranus and Neptune in **Beginnings.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I give you another fast update. I'm not updating till next week though so dont even pray for another two day update. I'm tired, I need some sleep, gotta finish homework, and I have to give my other fics some love. Also, I should've made this clearer before, but I'm still doing the Dreams arc. What I meant to say was that when the Dreams arc ends Sora will be like 15, but when the Stars arc begins when he's 17. Haha. Sorry I freaked some of you out. Read and review!**

**Beginnings:**

The heavy traffic didn't bother him. Traffic didn't concern the one who moved like the wind. As he drove through cars, Lexaeus crouched to the front of his bike as he drove past the heavy traffic. The biker weaved through the cars, effortlessly, and without scratching his own bike.

Lexaeus weaved around the tunnel with his mind occupied on thoughts that were more important. He had always wanted to be as fast as the wind. The limitations of life were nonexistent if you were the wind. The wind could do anything it pleased.

His greatest wish growing up was to fly beyond the sky. To be unchained by human limitations, that was what he wanted. The wind would carry him to new worlds where anything was possible. He would have a new destiny if he could fly above the world.

The dark tunnel finally came to an end as he was nearly blinded by light. He covered his face with the shade of his helmet as he rode to his destination. Pushing on the gas, he took a turn that led him to the first exit.

He wasn't sure why he was trying so hard to escape.

Lexaeus stopped above his old high school. He removed his helmet, shaking his curly hair free. "I hate helmet hair," he said, rather grumpy. Brown eyes wandered around the familiar campus. "It's hard to believe its been two years since it all began."

Cloud and he had lied to the others about their time in Tokyo. They said they had only been there for a year when they had really been there for almost three. It was a white lie. Their parents did die while they were in Spain, but it was at the end of their freshmen year. After that, they transferred to this school to resume their education before transferring to another school. It was a simple lie, nothing too horrible…at least that's what they told themselves.

"It was here I learned my destiny," said Lexaeus. He got off his bike, kicking his leg off. The white, one-piece he wore was a tight fit, but comfy. He slowly stepped closer to the school with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's probably why I love speed so much. The faster I ran, I thought I could've outrun destiny. I was stupid for believing I could outrun my destiny, the visions."

Lexaeus closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun against his skin. The wind started to pick up just as he was starting to feel relaxed. Not to sound like a crazy person, but the wind did speak to him. For as long as he could remember, the wind always spoke to him.

He opened his eyes, staring up to the clouds above him. "A fowl wind is blowing," he whispered. "It looks like destiny's calling."

* * *

The laboratory was starting to smell of body odor.

Professor Nooj was on a health kick at the moment. He had the Heartless transport a treadmill to the lab so that he could get more cardio in his day. The mad scientist ran at one of the highest levels as he panted for air and was drenched in sweat.

"They do say that exercising stimulates the old melon," said the insane scientist. His curiosity got the better of him the other day as he investigated Leblanc's small office. The deceased Magus had health magazines all over the place, which he took the liberty of reading. The article said that exercising stimulates brain function, releasing creative enzymes. "The faster I run then the faster my evil ideas will come."

He picked up the phone next to him with his sweaty hands. He dialed in a familiar number, waiting for a response.

* * *

Seymour took a seat at the empty workstation, seeing that his phone was ringing. The other members of the Witches 5 ignored him as they resumed their studies. He picked up the cord phone and held it up to his ear. "Good afternoon, Professor Nooj," said the witch.

Noticing the professor was out of breath, Seymour was a little worried at what the man could be doing. If he were calling him in the middle of any form of sexual gratification then witch wouldn't hesitate to hang up.

"I'm, literally, running out of patience, Seymour," said the professor. "I want my talismans now. Have you found a worthy target yet?"

The man was just running. A soft sigh escaped Seymour, thankful that he was intruding on the professor's "me-time". The witch hid a chuckle as he opened up the latest file he was working on. "Actually, I found a worthy carrier that I think you will be pleased with. I'm sure she will give us a run for our money, so to speak," said the blue-haired man. "Now, I just need your permission to proceed with this operation.

The professor began to smile on the other line. "Excellent!" said the professor. "Send me the specifications for the Heart Snatcher of choice."

"Yes sir," said Seymour.

* * *

After school that day, the boys got together at a high school for a brief tour of the school. Squall and Axel were dragged along to help the others investigate a potential school that they would apply to. Despite Sora's protests, Reks tagged along with the boys, while Roxas decided to take a personal day.

It was a hot day with a cool breeze blowing in. The boys finished checking out the theater and were moving towards the gym next. They had already investigated the classrooms, cafeteria, and art rooms.

Sora kept Reks at his side, trying to keep the youngest member from getting in their way. "You are more trouble then you're worth, kid," said the brunet. He kept a hold of his future son, while the others hid behind their laughter.

"You're like a mother hen!" said Zexion.

Sora glared daggers at the boy, while Demyx looked at the massive sports area. The blond awed at its magnificence as he noticed the volleyball courts. "Wow!" he said, smiling. "It's so huge!"

"That's what she said," coughed Axel.

Squall elbowed Axel before Reks heard what the red head said. The elder placed his hand on Demyx's shoulder, pointing at the courts. "You know, they have an amazing volleyball team," he said. "If you can get in then you can play with the best of them."

Demyx's eyes began to lit up more. "I so want to go here!" He grabbed onto Sora's arm, pulling him towards the court. "You should come here too! We'll go to school together and have the most fun."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Like Sora could get into this school," he said, laughing.

"You're a jerk, Axel!" shouted Sora. "I didn't get rejected yet! They need my low average to balance out the grading curve."

His future son shook his head. He never realized how dumb his father was when he was young. It was truly disappointing. "Well, he is right," said Reks.

"Don't support him," said Axel.

Sora pinched Axel's arm. "Bring it on, boy!" said the brunet. "Give me a few minutes and I bet I can come up with a snappy comeback."

"I have faith in you, Sora!" laughed Zexion. "As long as you pass all of your exams you'll do fine."

It was then that the boy stopped in his tracks. Sora's eye began to twitch as he was frozen in place. The others turned back, noticing the deceased look on his face. Axel began to laugh as he saw Sora's face. "You know better then to use the EX word around him, Zexion," said the red head. "Exam!"

Sora's eyes rolled back as the boy passed out on the lawn.

"Ow!" cried Sora. The boy pushed himself back on his feet, glaring at his friends. "You guys could've caught me!"

"That requires too much effort," said Demyx.

"Agreed," said Squall. "You are kind of heavy, prince. I'm tired of carrying your fat butt."

The boys started to walk towards the track, still arguing amongst themselves. Reks brushed his shortened bangs out of his way as he noticed a figure on the track. The youngest squinted his eyes, seeing that it was a girl. "She's so fast," said the boy.

Axel looked at the track, nodding his head. "That's Elsa Grey," said the red head. "She's a superstar at this school. She holds multiple records for track and field."

"She actually like running," said Sora.

On the field, Elsa was running her heart out. The dark-skinned princess did several laps around the track with her curly, red hair blowing. She did one last lap before stopping for a break.

She took her time as she walked towards the water fountain to quench her thirst. She gulped down enough water to replenish her strength when she heard cheering. The high school student looked up to find the boys cheering at her. A soft smile formed on her face as she approached them.

* * *

"You want to come here in the fall?" asked Elsa.

They all took a seat by the benches surrounding the field. The boys explained how they were trying to apply for the school. Elsa nodded her head as she helped the boys with their application process. She gave them helpful advice and tips for surviving the school.

The girl smiled as she finished listening to them. "You think you all will make it together?" said the girl.

"We hope so," said Demyx.

Squall and Demyx's eyes lit up, as they felt something creepy running up their spine. The boys jumped off the bench, screaming at the top of the lungs. The others looked at them like they were idiots as Squall and Demyx tried to knock whatever was crawling on them off them.

Demyx looked like he wanted to throw up, while Squall was doing a weird chicken dance. "What type of bug was that!" shouted Squall.

"It wasn't a bug," said Elsa. The boys focused on the her arms, seeing that she was stretching them out. She was doing something weird stretch with her fingers that freaked the boys out. "Coach calls them spider stretches. Now, I understand why he calls it that."

The victims nodded their heads as they took seats far away from her.

"So you're training on your own time?" asked Zexion. "Why? Don't you have studying to do?"

"Or a social life," mumbled Sora. Reks and Squall swatted Sora to silence him.

Elsa started to laugh as she stopped her stretching. The girl brushed her hair back, trying it up with a scrunchy. "That's true, but I love running," she said, calmly. "I want to keep improving so I could run as fast as him."

Reks leaned in, listening to her. "Be as fast as who?" he asked.

Elsa stared off into space as the sun sparkled against her skin. "Back when I was running coed races, there was this guy who could run as fast as the wind. No matter how hard I would try, I could never beat him. Despite his large size, he was faster then any of us lightweights." The girl sighed as she picked up a leaf that fell on her track shorts. "I think he was running from something. Something that he was afraid of."

"What could this guy be possibly afraid of?" said Axel.

"I don't know," said Elsa as she shrugged her shoulder. "I want to run like that though. I dream of being as fast as him."

Sora sighed as he thought about his own dedication. Well, more like his lack of dedication. If he were more like Elsa then maybe he would achieve at more things.

"Back to the grind," said Elsa. She stood back on her feet and started to walk to the track. "I'll see you guys next year, maybe."

"Bye!" cried the boys.

Over by the other end of the school, Seymour saw his lovely target running.

* * *

Lexaeus jumped from one of the smaller buildings. He landed in a small forest of trees, hiding behind them. Taking a stealthy bow, he noticed Elsa running. A chill ran down his spine as he recognized the girl from all of his races.

He also noticed the others with Elsa, cheering her on as she ran. They resumed their search for the theater to finish their tour of the school. A weak sigh escaped him as he saw the boys leave.

He kept a close eye on Elsa's familiar form, while the boys disappeared.

* * *

"We need to leave for study buddies soon," reminded Zexion.

Sora sighed as he pushed Zexion away from him. "No!" he cried. "No more studying. I'm so tired of books. Maybe I'll just try out for track like Elsa."

Axel started to laugh as he pushed Sora forward. "You need to get in to the school first, Sora," said the red head. "So that means you need to STUDY!"

The boys were far away from the track when they heard Elsa's scream.

Immediately, snapping into the action. The boys raced towards the track with their transformation items out. "Transform!" shouted the boys.

* * *

"Just hand it over," said Seymour. He carried the rifle in his hands, aiming for Elsa's heart. The witch snuck up on the girl, while she was running on the field. "We can make this real easy for you."

Elsa fell on her back, tripping over in fear. Seymour pointed the rifle at her, realizing that this was just too easy. He shouldn't have even thought of that.

The tree above them began to rustle as a chorus of voices caught his attention. They both looked up to see the Sailor Soldiers in the tree.

"Leave this heart alone!" shouted the Sailors. The boys came down from the tree, one by one. They stood in front of Elsa, protecting her from this man. "In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

Seymour rolled his eyes as he looked back at his parked car. "I'm getting really tired of you brats," he shouted. "Hurdler, get out here!"

The back door swung open with smoke pouring out. The Sailors got ready to fight as a quick figure emerged from the car. The boys were surprised to see a woman with a tennis shoe for a body standing in front of them. Possibly one of their oddest villain designs to date, but it hardly looked strong enough to take them on.

Not when most of them could use Crisis Power.

Seymour smirked as he pointed the rifle at the Sailors. "Unfortunately for you, Hurdler holds the record for Sailor crushing," he said, laughing. "Goodbye boys. I hope she doesn't kill you too fast."

The Daimon started to sprint towards them when Venus held his arm up in the air. "I think we can take her!" shouted the blond. A chain of hearts formed around him as his hand began to glow. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He flung two chains at the Daimon to tie her up.

Hurdler jumped a six feet in the air, dodging Venus' attacks. The boys were surprised to see that the Daimon was so fast, not to mention agile. The Daimon landed back on her feet, waving her arms around.

"I like you boys tied up!" The shoelaces of her shoe body flew through the air, racing towards the boys. The Sailors tried to get out of the way, but the Daimon caught them before it was too late.

"Why are we always getting tied up?" cried Sailor Moon.

"Maybe if your ass wasn't so fat this wouldn't happen as often," said Mars.

Mercury rolled his eyes as he stepped on Mars' foot. "You're not helping."

"We agree," said Jupiter and Venus.

Luckily, Mini Moon was short enough to be spared from the attack. The youngest Sailor pulled out his Pink Moon Stick from his shorts. He rolled on the ground, pointing it at the shoelaces tying up his friends. "I'll save you guys!" he shouted. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The wand began to blink, but the light died out soon after that. Mini Moon frowned as he kicked the dirt. "I failed again!" cried the boy.

"Yeah, you did." Seymour appeared in front of the boy. He waved his arm at Mini Moon, telekinetically flinging the boy away. The tiny Sailor cried as he flew through the air before landing on a few mats.

Lexaeus watched as the Sailors failed to stop the Daimon. The curly haired brunet shook his head as he pulled out his golden communicator. He flipped open the lid, making contact with Cloud. "We have trouble at Sector-S," said the young man. "The Sailors are getting their butts kicked."

"What's new about that?" said Cloud.

"The target is Elsa Grey," responded Lexaeus.

He heard silence from Cloud. He knew that name would get a reaction from him. It took about a minute before Cloud responded to his last statement. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Lexaeus turned his sights back to the fight. The Daimon still had the boys tied up and Mini Moon was pretty much knocked out on the mat. Seymour was making his way towards Elsa who was trying to run away from him. The man pointed the rifle at her, firing at her.

Rays of light formed in front of her as she passed out on the ground. The light transformed into her heart crystal, which glistened in the air.

Lexaeus sighed as he watched this latest victim. The worst part of this mission was when they had to watch someone they knew lose their heart. The pain wasn't as severe as when it was Zexion, but Lexaeus' heart still bleed for Elsa.

They did have a past together. Lexaeus sighed as he took a minute to remember Elsa and their past experiences. "We always raced together," he said, softly. "Back when I went to this school, we would practice and compete against each other. I didn't really know her back then, but Cloud had an art class with her so I was forced to."

"It's hard to believe how happy I was back then," said Lexaeus. "Back then, I knew nothing about Pure Heart Crystals, Heart Snatchers, and Sailor Soldiers. I was just a kid who lost his parents. A few months later, the visions of the Silence began. The reoccurring nightmare of the end of the world haunted me every night."

"It was then I learned who I really was," he said, softly. "I was the reincarnation of Prince Lexaeus of Uranus from the Silver Millennium. I was destined to fight evil as Sailor Uranus. I also learned who Cloud really was too. He was the reincarnation of Prince Cloud of Neptune. He was destined to be Sailor Neptune."

* * *

Lexaeus could remember the day his life changed, perfectly.

_Two years ago, Lexaeus was running for the championship. He was about half his size back then, still large, but smaller then he was now. Elsa was one of his competitors, but he didn't pay too much attention to her. He felt guilty about winning all those races against her though. She poured her heart and soul into the race, while he was trying to run away from destiny._

_The wins meant nothing to him. It was all just to outrun from his destiny, from the visions of destruction._

_As he was about to race, the memory of the destruction raced through his thoughts. He saw a wave of destruction coursing through the planet. He was alone as he begged for help, someone to fight. Another wave of energy appeared from behind him and when he turned back, he saw who he felt was Cloud in a strange, sailor uniform._

_Lexaeus shook off the memory just in time for the race to start. He ran as fast as he could, pushing those annoying visions aside. He didn't pay attention to the runners of the various schools, he didn't pay attention to Elsa from his own school, or the white track shirt and light-blue track shorts he wore About half a lap later, he made it to the finish line, first again._

_Elsa was a committed runner, who was dedicated to her craft. Lexaeus, on the other hand, was just trying to run away. He was afraid if he stopped even for a second. The visions would catch up with him and destroy his soul. That fear pushed him away from destiny, but closer to his goal._

_Most of the runners got off the track, going over towards their schools. Lexaeus walked over towards the fountain, slowly taking in all the water he needed. He didn't want to barf out his victory. After finishing with his water break, he wiped the remaining bits of water off his face. He turned around to find Elsa standing behind him._

_The girl was looking down at the dirt. She wasn't quite ready to face the massive colossus in front of her. "Normally, I would be upset that I didn't win," said Elsa. "It would bother me to no end__." She finally picked her head up to face the boy. Her brown eyes blinking as she smiled at him. "However, you are an amazing runner, I didn't stand a chance. Then again, you do come have some pretty special friends like Cloud."_

_"I hope you're speaking kindly of me."_

_Cloud walked through the crowd, wearing their school uniform. The old uniform they used to wear was rather simple: a white, button up with stripped, blue pants. Cloud looked rather innocent at his younger age, looking more and more like Roxas. The blond carried a sketchbook in his arms as he approached Lexaeus._

_"Was Elsa saying mean things about me, Lexy?" asked Cloud._

_Lexaeus rolled his eyes. How he hated that stupid nickname. "Everything is just fine, Cloud. Elsa was complementing you."_

_Cloud smirked, while Elsa ran back to her coach. Cloud approached his dear friend, leaning against him, briefly. "I know about your dreams," he whispered. "You can't outrun destiny forever. Our past and future is forever intertwined. Our path is set. There's no escaping it."_

_"You have to stop running," said Cloud, finally pulling away. The blond kept his distance from the larger boy with a soft frown on his face. "I accepted my fate, maybe it's time you should accept yours."_

_Lexaeus shook his head as he clenched his fist. "You might have given up," said the boy, "but I haven't!" Anger started to swell up within him. He didn't know where it was coming from, but it was waiting to burst! "I won't let some stupid dreams rule me. I won't let destiny stop me from accomplishing my dreams. _

_"We might almost be family, Cloud Strife, but almost isn't enough."_

_Leaving things at that, Lexaeus started to run, leaving Cloud in his dust. The blond frowned as he stared at his sketchbook. "When will you wake up, Lexaeus?" he asked himself. "Our fate doesn't have to be as tragic as you make it."_

_

* * *

_

_The next few days, Lexaeus tried to avoid Cloud. It didn't work though. He forgot the blood promise he made to the blond to show up to his recital. Lexaeus had no choice but to attend. When they were ten, the boys promised to always be there for each other's competitions, recitals, and any special occasion since they're parents were more then likely not going to show._

_He got dressed in his best suit and went over to the pier to catch a boat. Cloud's recital was on a boat, entertaining a couple dozen, rich entrepreneurs. The recital was on the roof of the boat with tables and chairs all over the lavishly, designed boat._

_On the boat, Lexaeus sat at his table, listening to Cloud play. The boy always had a talent for the violin. When he first picked it up at age seven, it was obvious to his parents that he was a natural. They pushed him into lessons after that, making Cloud the best violinist in the country and one of the best in the world._

_"I can't believe it. He's so talented, not to mention cute."_

_"It's hard to believe he's only in high school and he's already one of the best in the world."_

_"Did you hear about his parents? Poor dear lost them in a tragic plane crash, while they were visiting him."_

_"I heard about that. I had dinner with the Strifes once. Such kind people. Did you hear that the Strife's business associate and his wife were onboard as well? They left their son orphaned as well."_

_Lexaeus huffed as he listened to everyone else's conversation. People always pretended to pity them. He was growing sick of it. Their parents were gone and nothing would bring them back. The boys already moved on from the pain. _

_He looked back at Cloud, noticing the boy keeping his blue eyes on the brunet. The older huffed as he got up from his chair to get some air. He snuck off to the bottom of the boat, hiding in the staircase leading to the front of the boat. _

_No one else was here with him, he felt like this staircase was a good place to hide. He leaned against the rail, looking up to find a massive painting on the wall. There was an Atlantian looking like city with a giant wave of water coming towards the city. He could see a few people running as the wave came crashing down on their perfect world.  
_

_"Do you like it?" said its artist. Lexaeus smirked as he looked up to find Cloud standing above him. The blond was smiling at him with his elegant tuxedo hugging his form. "I was feeling inspired by the myth of Atlantis." He started to walk down the staircase with his hand sliding down the rail. His smile disappeared as it formed a frown. "We've grown apart, Lex. These last couple of weeks, I don't feel like I'm your friend anymore. I'm starting to feel more like your insane ex-boyfriend." _

_Lexaeus looked down on the carpeted stairs. The boy sighed as he looked up to face Cloud. "It's my fault we've become so distant," he said, softly. "My head hasn't been on straight, lately."_

_Cloud chuckled as he leaned against the railing next to Lexaeus. He looked at his painting with teary stars in his eyes. "What could possibly be wrong in your world?" he asked. "We already moved on from our parents' death together." _

_"You're the perfect sports god at our school that every boy wants to be like and every girl wants to date. Other then you're__gay, there's nothing that could be wrong with your life."_

_Lexaeus rolled his eyes as he stared Cloud down. "Well then," he said, placing a hand on his waist, "riddle me this, Batman. Why are you trying to psychoanalysis me when you have your own issues? You've been painting nothing but water lately. If I recall your nickname, you're the Blond God of the school. Now, what's your problem?"_

_Cloud sighed as he looked away from Lexaeus. "There you go again," he said, "always pushing me away. We are who we are, Lexaeus. There is no escaping our destiny no matter how hard you try. But don't act like I don't care, that I don't care about what's happening to us. I don't want to be miserable any longer, and I'm only trying to help you!"_

_"Whatever," said Lexaeus. "I won't be a slave to our destiny." He slowly began to walk away from Cloud, not looking back at him. "I'll run as fast as I want to. You can give up if you want."_

_"You don't have to be a slave," whispered Cloud. "Our destiny isn't entirely written in stone. Some things can change…but you can't fight who you meant to be."_

_The next week, Lexaeus had one of his races. Despite their constant fighting, Cloud was supposed to show up. Lexaeus was already suited up for his race, but he had to get something from the garage for his car._

_He whistled to himself, some catchy song he heard over the radio that morning. The walk to the garage wasn't that long since his pit crew managed to get him a close spot. He opened the garage door, entering the garage when he noticed a kid crouched in the corner._

_"What the," he whispered softly. He approached the boy, looking like he might be only a year younger then him. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and noticed the look of pain on his face. The boy was holding onto his chest, while wearing the familiar uniform of Mugen Academy, the school Lexaeus and Cloud first applied too._

_The gray-eyed boy looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes. He grabbed onto Lexaeus' suit, crying out in pain. "Please help me!" cried the boy. "My chest…it hurts so much. I think I'm dying."_

_"I'll get some help," said Lexaeus. He got back on his feet, seeing the boy cry out in pain again. Something crawled from the boy's stomach, consuming him whole. The demonic, sludge with fangs took the place of the boy with Lexaeus stumbling back. "What the hell is that!"_

_It was worse then any horror movie. The monster looked like it crawled out of Hell itself with a starving look in its red eyes. The beast was hungry and it wanted to eat Lexaeus._

_The monster tried to bite him with its multiple fangs. Lexaeus dove out of the way of the sludge, kicking its gooey form. He pulled his leg back and jumped out of its way again, picking up a lead pipe. Just as he was about to strike the monster, Lexaeus saw an image of the poor boy crying for his help._

_Lexaeus dropped the pipe, unable to think of a way to save the boy. Fear clenched his chest as the monster charged after him again. The monster widened its maw to swallow him whole just as Lexaeus stumbled back as he tried to get out of its way. He crashed onto his arm with the monster only inches away from him._

_He raised his arm to shield himself from its beastly sight. He held back a cry of terror as the beast's howl filled his senses. Then when he least expected it, light appeared in front of Lexaeus, forcing the beast backward. Lexaeus dropped his arm, seeing a strange stick taking form in the light._

_The wand transformed into navy blue wand connected to a dark blue orb with a heart. A V-ring was attached to the orb with a star on top. A familiar, astrological symbol was etched onto the star._

_Instinctively, Lexaeus reached out to take this wand._

_"STOP!" Lexaeus stopped reaching for the wand and turned back to find Cloud standing at the door. The wand fell on the floor just a few inches from his feet. The blond left the doorway, getting closer towards Lexaeus. "If you take that wand then the chase is over," he said, loudly. "By accepting the Planet Wand, you'll no longer be a normal human. If you touch it then you'll transform into a Soldier."_

_Cloud dug through his pocket, pulling out a similar wand. His wand though was sea- green with ring attached to the sea-green orb. The golden star on top had a trident on it. "You'll be a Soldier like me." He raised the wand in the air, calling his power. "Neptune Planet Power!"_

_Ocean water consumed Cloud's body as it transformed him into a Sailor Soldier. He dropped his arm to the side, leaving Lexaeus in shock. Sailor Neptune smirked as he looked at him before seeing the monster crawl back up._

_"You'll be a Sailor Soldier if you take that wand," said Neptune. He charged after the monster, punching it where he thought its gut would be. The monster howled when the blond delivered a sharp kick. "Your__ life will never be the same!"_

_He knocked the monster back with a final kick, causing it to crash into shelf. _

_Lexaeus shook his head as he got back on his feet. The vision of the little boy kept haunting him. He didn't know if Cloud knew about the beast's origins either. "Stop it!" cried the boy. "There's a little kid in there. You're hurting him."_

_"It's all or nothing," said Neptune. "If I don't stop it now then the monster will consume this innocent soul."_

_The monster got back on its sludgy feet. It charged towards Lexaeus, opening its maw. Lexaeus looked at the beast in terror when Neptune jumped in the monster's path. The monster's fangs left deep gashes in the Sailor's body as he cried in pain. Lexaeus kicked the monster away from his friend, knocking it a few feet back. _

_Neptune collapsed on top of Lexaeus, panting for air as he felt his strength wane. The boy shook his head as he forced himself back up. "I'm not finished yet," he whispered. He raised his bleeding arms up, causing more blood to run down the open wounds on his back. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"_

_A blue orb shot from his hands then crashed into the monster. The beast howled in pain as Neptune's attack purified the beast. The boy reappeared, unscratched, as he fell onto the ground, unconscious. Neptune collapsed once more in Lexaeus' arm, using what was left of his strength to save him.  
_

_"The monster…"_

_Neptune nodded his head. "That usually does the trick," he whispered. "I managed to beat the monster in time. I can't get used to this work though, Lexaeus. It gets harder and harder everytime I have to face these things alone. Ever since the dreams started."_

_"Dreams?"_

_"Silence is coming to the planet. I can feel an ancient and terrible evil awaken. Not all of these dreams were bad. I dreamt of my past life…I used to be a prince, so were you. It was cause of these dreams that my dormant powers awakened. I also know who you really are. You won't believe how happy I was to know you were my long, lost partner, Sailor Uranus."_

_Neptune rested his head against Lexaeus' warm chest. "It's hard work, Lex. I can't do this on my own," he said, softly. "I need your help, but I don't want to end your journey. This has to be your choice, Lexaeus. If you say no then your powers will remain dormant forever and will never be offered to you again."_

_Lexaeus bit his lip as he cradled Neptune. "How can you even ask me that?" he said, angrily. Neptune frowned as he looked away from the boy. "You think I would abandon you like this? You're the only family I have left, Cloud. I'm not going to let you fight this Silence on your own."_

_With that said, Lexaeus stretched his arm, picking his Planet Wand up from the ground. "I won't run away anymore. I'll run towards destiny. I will fight," he told the Sailor._

_Light consumed the garage again as their eyes glazed over. The boys felt their minds being transported into a frozen wasteland. They looked above them, finding a colossal beast firing a wave of darkness, while in the opposite direction a boy stood on a tower of ice radiating with light._

_"COSMIC MOON POWER!"_

_Neptune's eyes lit up as he recognized the voice. "That's the prince," he whispered, softly. "Prince Ventus has awakened."_

_"Prince Ventus," whispered Lexaeus. "So…our prince has finally grown up."_

_The vision ended, returning the boys to the garage. Neptune's wounds were fully healed, leaving both boys in surprise. Lexaeus helped Neptune on his feet, they looked out of the garage to see several rays of light swallowing up the sky. _

_This was where it began for them. Prince Ventus' victory over this evil was the start of their mission. Lexaeus and Cloud would work together to save this world form the Silence, saving the innocent, and vanquishing the evil._

* * *

Lexaeus shook his head as he watched the Sailors unable to escape from the Daimon.

"I think its time we step in," said Cloud. He pulled out his Planet Wand, letting it dangle in his hands as he leaned against the tree. The blond smiled at his partner, waiting for an appropriate response.

"I think so too," said Lexaeus. He pulled out his Planet Wand and held it up into air with Cloud doing the same. "URANUS PLANET POWER!" His clothes disappeared from his body as the Uranus symbol began to glow yellow. He spun around in a circle with a ring of energy around him. The energy exploded, creating a windy vortex that transformed Lexaeus into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" The trident on the wand began to glow blue as Cloud's clothes disappeared. Cloud spun around in a circle with a blue ring around him. The ring erupted into a pillar of salt water that swallowed him whole, transforming him into Sailor Neptune.

Uranus raced out of the trees with Neptune following behind him. "Take care of the Daimon," shouted Uranus. "I'll snag the heart." Neptune nodded his head as he raced after Hurdler.

Seymour snatched Elsa's heart, examining it for himself. "Not a talisman," he said, rather disappointed. "Well, I guess we will just have to destroy this heart."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Sailor Uranus raised his arm up in the air, clenching his fist together. Multiple beams of golden light gathered into his fist as he clenched it tight. He waved his arm around before spreading his fingers apart causing a yellow orb with a ring around it to form in his hand. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" He swung his arm to the ground, bringing the orb down, making the earth tremble before him. A cloud of dust rose up from the ground as it raced towards Seymour.

The witch blinked several times as he wondered when these jerks showed up. While he was spacing out, the orb crashed into him and knocked the heart out of his hand. Seymour went flying back as Uranus leaped forward to grab the heart.

Uranus tucked and rolled as he protected Elsa's heart against his chest. He sprang up back on his feet without a scratch on him. Uranus looked to his side, noticing that he was standing next to the mat that Sailor Mini Moon had been flung onto. The little boy picked his head up with his wand in his hand.

"Take this," said Uranus. He handed Mini Moon the heart, which the boy carefully held. "Protect her heart, while I help your friends."

Neptune jumped in the middle of the shoelaces, standing between the tied up Sailors and the Daimon. The blond turned his head back as he smiled at the Sailors. "It looks like you boys could use my help," he said, laughing.

He raised his arms in the air with a magical wave of water flooding the field. The water rose up as it bent to the Sailor's will. "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" The Sailor caused the water to form a blue orb with a ring around it. Neptune pushed the orb forward, causing the liquid orb to fly towards the Daimon.

Hurdler screeched as the orb collided against her. The Sailors were freed from her trap as she was flung backward.

Seymour got back on his feet, shaking his head the entire time. "You're on your own, Hurdler!" shouted the witch. "I'm through with these brats." He ran back towards the car, driving far away from the school.

The Daimon sprang back on her feet, smiling at the Sailors. "I'll get you back!" she shouted. She began to run towards the Sailors, swinging her arms at them to knock them out. The boys managed to jump out of her way before she got the chance to knock them out though.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

The boys flung their attacks at the Daimon, taking advantage of the opportunity. However, the Daimon easily dodged their combined attack. She raced towards the Sailors again, knocking Mars and Jupiter on their asses.

Uranus came out of nowhere, chasing the Daimon down. "You want to mess with someone with real speed?" said the Sailor. He jumped into the air, landing behind the Daimon. He wrapped his arms around the Daimon's arm, holding it down with a tight grip. "Blast the bitch, Neptune!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Mercury shook his head as he watched Neptune open fire on Uranus. The Sailor would be blown to shreds along with the Daimon. "Get out of the way!" he shouted to Uranus.

The blue orb crashed against the Daimon with Uranus jumping out of the way in a split second. If he hesitated only a second longer then he would've suffered as much as the Daimon was.

Neptune turned back, nodding his head to Sailor Moon. "You have to finish this now, Sailor Moon!" said the Deep Waters Sailor. "Use the rod."

"Go it!" said Sailor Moon. He pulled out his rod, holding it up in the air. "MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

The Daimon was turned back into a normal hurdler.

Mini Moon raced back towards the others with the heart in his hands. The boys immediately went to Elsa with Venus gently returning the girl's heart. Uranus and Neptune remained their for a minute longer to see if she was going to be alright. Once she showed signs of life, the boys took off.

"They're so stuck up," mumbled Jupiter.

Mars nodded his head. "Yeah, they are," he said, calmly, "but you have to admit that they make one awesome team."

* * *

Lexaeus drove him and Cloud down the coast. The top was down so that the boys could enjoy this beautiful sunset.

"You know," said Lexaeus, "it's hard to believe that's it only been two years since we became Sailors."

Cloud began to laugh as he stared up to the reds and oranges in the sky. "Its hard for me to remember what like was before being a Sailor," he admitted. "It took a lot more dedication and effort then you thought it would, huh Lex?"

Lexaeus nodded his head. "Yeah, it did," he said, laughing. "Why don't we get a milkshake?" he suggested. "Just because we're Sailors, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves a bit."

"Sounds great!" cheered Cloud. He closed the sketchbook on his lap, the last thing the blond seeing was the drawing he did of Lexaeus flying in the wind and himself rising from the sea.

* * *

On the next chapter, a kiddy love triangle starts on the next chapter. Reks falls for a kid in his art class, while his crush has a crush on the art teacher...CLOUD! Reks grows jealous of Cloud, saying he already has Squall so he should leave his love alone. When Reks' crush is targeted by the Heart Snatchers, its up to Reks and Cloud to save the day. What will happen in this art filled drama? Find out in **Clay of Love!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: HELLOOOOO Everyone! I is back! Will you like to know what happens in this exciting chapter? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! Start reading and reviewing my dears!**

**Clay of Love: **

Sora ran all over the kitchen, opening cupboards, and raiding the kitchen for anything sweet. It was horrible. He was having a major craving for sweets, yet here wasn't any in the house.

"I asked mom to bake something," he said, with a sad face. "Why isn't there anything sweet in the house? Oh my God, what's that smell?"

The brunt ran towards the oven, smelling something sweet in there. He dropped to his knees, seeing an apple pie in the oven. "Pie!" smiled the boy. He grabbed a potholder before pulling the pie out of the oven. He took the hot pie out of the oven, letting it sit for a moment so that it could cool down.

"Everyone will love this!"

Once the pie was cool enough, Sora got a couple of plates, forks, and took the pie with him upstairs. The boy was humming to himself as he climbed up the steps with the delicious dessert in his hands. The others would love the pie his mom made.

His mom made the best pies around. There was no way the boys could deny this awesome dessert.

He entered his bedroom, where the others were sitting around and studying. They took a whiff of the pie as the boy placed the hot pie on the table. "This was all that I could find," said the boy. "I hope you like it."

The boys leaned in, smelling the delicious treat.

"Where did you get that pie, Sora?" asked Luna, sitting up from the bed.

Artemis shook his head. "Who cares!" shouted the cat. "It smells great."

"Did your mom make that pie?" asked Demyx.

Sora nodded his head. The others sighed in relief. Axel applauded as he leaned in closer towards the pie. "Good," he said, smiling. "At least we know it's not toxic."

"Yeah, we don't want to come down with food poisoning before the exam," laughed Zexion.

Sora glared at his friends, picking up the knife to stab them with.

Squall took the knife away from him, ending the fighting right there. "Enough violence," he said to them. "Let's just eat this pie." He quickly cut it up into several pieces then handed a piece to everyone.

The boys started to eat. Their eyes lit up in wonder as they ate the pie. They were surprised to find it was baked with real apples, which made the pie taste even sweeter. The boys began to attack the pie, gulping their pieces within a few moments.

The bedroom door opened as a sad Reks stepped in. The boy picked his curious head up as he noticed the boys eating. "Hey Sora," said the boy, "did you see the pie I baked in the oven?" The boys stopped eating, eyes lighting up in guilt. Reks' saw the pie, half consumed, on the table. "My pie!" cried Reks. "You know how hard I worked to make that pie?"

"I'm sorry, Reks," said Zexion. "We didn't know."

The boys put the pie on the table, feeling guilty.

Reks slammed his foot on the ground. "You're such a jerk, Sora!" cried the boy. "I know your fat butt has something to do with this."

Demyx smacked Sora's shoulder. "You should've asked before you stole Reks' pie, Sora!" shouted the blond.

Axel nodded his head as he jumped up to his feet. "There shall be justice!" he said, rising his fists up. "In the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" He leaned in towards Sora, poking at the boy's head. Sora rolled back with his fork pricking his leg.

Reks sighed as he stared down at the floor. His heart was breaking. "I baked that pie special for Masanori," cried the boy.

"Masanori?" said the boys.

Reks looked back at the others, shaking his head. "Ugh…never mind! I won't forgive you, Sora!" The boy ran out of the room before Sora had the chance to interrogate him. The boy ran away as fast as he could, grabbing his bag with him.

Squall looked out the window, seeing Reks run down the block. "Where is he going?"

Sora got up from the floor, shaking his head at the destruction Reks left at his wake. "I think he's going to his art class at the school. He's trying to be a better-rounded individual."

"I think he's made a friend," said Demyx. "Masanori. Sounds like a cutie."

Luna jumped onto Sora's lap with an angry scowl on his face. "You owe him, Sora," said the cat. "That pie was special to Reks and you ruined it. Now, you have to go and make it up to him."

"I will!" said a guilty Sora. "I feel bad enough about it without you rubbing it in."

Zexion nodded his head. "I'm sure you do, Sora," said the lilac haired boy. He looked at the pie's remains. There were still a few pieces of it left over. "Well, the damage is done. Should we finish it off?"

"Might as well," said Axel, picking up a piece.

* * *

Reks ran off without the pie he spent the past morning baking. He almost made it entirely on his own, sure Roxas and his Auntie Ikuko helped him out with the sharper objects, but ninety percent of the work was him. The pie he worked so hard to bake made special for Masanori was ruined by Sora and his fat butt.

The boy slung his small, backpack over his shoulders as he ran for the Juuban Elementary where his weekend art class was. Even without the pie, Reks was excited about going to class. Originally, it started innocently, Reks just wanted to become a well-rounded prince. When he met Masanori in that class though, his heart dropped. Reks had a crush on the boy since

It took a while to get from the Tsukino household to the elementary, but Reks made it there with time to spare. The boy was running towards the gate when he saw Masanori, dressed in a white-button up and dark jeans, standing by the gate with bouquet of roses in his hand. Reks' face immediately turned bright red as he wondered who Masanori got the flowers from.

The cute, brown haired boy stood against the gate. His talented hands holding onto the flowers as his hazel eyes blinked constantly. He seemed as if he was waiting on someone to show up. Reks studied his tanned friend, curiously, wondering what he was doing there since Masanori was always the first to class and most talented out of them.

As Reks watched Masanori, the artist looked to his right to find the one he was waiting for. Another talented artist was walking down the road with a girl at his side. Masanori's face lit up as he found their art teacher coming closer.

Reks saw this too. Their charming art teacher, Cloud Strife, had Masanori's eyes on him. The older blond wore a simple tucked, blue button up with a pair of khakis. Reks almost ignored the girl at his side who was Naminé.

Cloud bumped into Naminé along the way to the school, seeing her drawing. The two got to talking about art as they started to walk to the school. Cloud was amazed to see another artist with such talent, and to learn that Roxas was also gifted in the arts as well. It was nice to know there were other enthusiasts out there like him.

When Cloud and Naminé finally made it to the school, they both noticed Masanori at the gate. The young boy stepped away from the gate and held the roses up to Cloud. "I got these for you, Mr. Cloud," said Masanori, blushing wildly.

Cloud smiled as he accepted the token of affection from one of his students. He had a bad feeling about volunteering at an elementary school. He knew that he would catch the eye of his students, although, he was expecting this more from the little girls. Not that he didn't already have a fan club of little girls after him too. They thought that he didn't hear about how cute they thought he was.

"Thank you, Masanori," said Cloud. He held the roses up, taking in the floral scent. He bent a little over, kissing the boy's forehead. "They smell beautiful."

Naminé giggled as she watched Masanori blush. The blonde haired witch held up her sketchbook, offering it to Cloud. "Well, could you go over my stuff, sometime? I would really appreciate a critique on them."

Cloud nodded his head as he took her sketchbook. "I'll try and look over them tonight," he promised her. "I'm assuming I can get your information from Squall or Zexion if I terribly need it."

"Of course," she said. "Goodbye Cloud." She waved the senior farewell as she started to walk down the road. The girl noticed Reks there, glaring daggers at Cloud. She pretended to ignore Reks though to avoid the boy's fury. If he were anything like his father, then he would've inherited Sora's jealous temper.

Cloud carried the roses and sketchbook in his hands. He looked around to make sure there weren't any stragglers on their way to class. He was about to leave with Masanori when he noticed silver/blond hair hiding behind the trashcans. That would be Reks, the charming cousin of Sora and Roxas.

The blond noticed that he inherited his cousin's spying habits.

"Hello Reks," he said, forcing the boy out of his hiding spot. Reks stepped away from the trashcan, pretending like nothing happened. Masanori didn't notice that Reks was hiding so that was good for the young prince. "Well boys, I suggest we get to class before we're all late."

Masanori agreed as he followed Cloud into the school.

Reks glared at Cloud's back, clenching his fists together. "You need to back off, Cloud," he muttered under his breath. "Squall's already yours. Leave Masanori alone. I'm not afraid to take you on." The boy fumed out his anger, silently with no one else around before running into the school.

Naminé peered over the corner, listening to Reks' "silent" rant. The girl started to giggle as she drowned herself in thought. "There's no denying it," she said, smiling. "He's starting to act more and more like Sora every day. Riku's genes better kick in soon for their own sakes."

* * *

While the students began to work on their separate projects, a little bird was spying outside of the window. Well, it wasn't a little bird, more of a big bird named Sora. The brunet snuck behind the bushes of the elementary school, trying to keep himself hidden, while Luna easily blended in with her surroundings. The twigs were starting to scrape against Sora's bare legs. He picked the wrong day to wear shorts and a t-shirt.

The feline companion dragged her ward towards the elementary school in order to make amends with Reks. How that was going to happen, she did not know. All she wanted was to take a catnap, but Sora had to ruin it by taking the boy's pie.

"It's your responsibility to make sure that Reks is fine," scowled Luna.

Sora rolled his eyes at the cat. "Yeah, I know that, Luna," he said, in a hushed voice. He looked into the classroom, trying to find Reks. He found the boy quickly enough; Reks was near the window with another boy working beside him on his clay project. Reks was pounding away at his "brick," while everyone else in the class worked peacefully.

Luna noticed the pissed off look on Reks face as he worked with the clay. The cat laughed quietly as she looked up to Sora. "It looks like he inherited your artistic ability," she said, smiling.

"Keep it up, cat, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes," said Sora. "And I don't mean in the good way."

* * *

Reks slammed his fists against the clay model, trying to get the perfect shape. Why did Cloud have to assign a clay project? He sucked with clay. The clay wasn't working with him; it didn't want to take a cup shape.

Masanori leaned away from the angel he was working on to see what Reks was doing. He could tell the boy was struggling with the birdhouse he was trying to make. "You shouldn't hit your birdhouse so much," said the boy.

A sigh escaped Reks as he smacked his head on the table. That was a knife to his confidence. The clay on the table shook as Reks let out a pathetic cry. "It's not a birdhouse," he said, depressed. "It's supposed to be this cup that I found in one of my father's photo albums. It's this really pretty, jeweled cup with wings on the side and jewels all over it."

"Well, it looks more like a birdhouse," laughed Masanori. He moved closer towards Reks, making the prince blush. He placed his hands on the clay, starting to fix Reks' mess. "If you want to make it look like a cup, you have to do this."

What started out as a simple demonstration, turned into Masanori taking over. The artist in him took Reks' project away from him and made exactly what the young prince was describing. Masanori made almost an exact replica of what Reks was imaging.

Reks' eyes lit up, amazed at Masanori's work. "It looks almost just like it!" cheered the boy. "You're really great, Masanori."

The other boy blushed as he whipped off his head. "It's no problem," he said, smiling. "You know for the jewels, you can glue buttons on there. You might need to use a carving knife to get it to look the same, but that's pretty much it."

"Thank you, Masanori. You have the best ideas."

The classroom door opened with their charming teacher entering. A few of the girls sighed as they saw Cloud enter the room. Even Masanori began to give the older blond googly eyes, much to Reks misfortune. Cloud walked over towards the sink, filling a cup of clay covered safety knives with water. It would make cleaning up this mess easier later, once the class was over.

Outside, Luna and Sora's eyes lit up with shock as they realized Cloud was Reks' art teacher.

Cloud walked over towards Masanori and Reks' table, noticing the sudden change in Reks' work at once. He knew the boy had no talent with clay, so right away he could tell that this wasn't his work. "You know, Masanori, Reks really should be doing his own work from now on," he said, trying not to sound too cruel. "People learn faster by doing their own work." He looked over at a blushing Masanori, hiding behind his clay angel.

"Yes, Mr. Cloud," agreed Masanori.

Cloud sighed as he left the table, readying his lesson with the rest of the class. "Alright everyone," he shouted, calling for their attention, "let's try and finish your clay models today. I want to try and teach you how to pain with watercolors starting tomorrow."

Reks clenched his fist again as Cloud went to help another table. The boy was fuming with smoke, while Masanori continued with his project. It didn't help that Reks caught the angel's face, noticing it looked an awful lot like Cloud.

Reks really didn't like Cloud anymore. If he had his way, he would push the artist off a bridge with his violin.

Luna wasn't about to let Sora live it down either. "He's just as jealous as you," she said, laughing. "He really is your son. You can deny it any longer, Sora."

"That joke's getting really old, Luna," growled Sora. "We've already been to the future. We know I get married to Riku, become the Sovereign of Earth, and give birth to Reks. We know that's going to happen so can it!"

"So what are you going to do?" asked the cat. She was still laughing at the amount of similarities between Sora and Reks.

Sora shook his head as he pulled the cat away from the full-length window. He carried her away with a devious smile on his face. "I'm going to play matchmaker!" he said, smiling even more.

* * *

"You're pizza will be there in twenty minutes, Mr. Nooj."

Professor Nooj hung up his phone call with the delivery people. Finally, he was about to get some food in him. Without Leblanc around to feed him, the professor actually had to get food for himself. That was one of the bad things about losing your personal assistant.

He started to dial the number for Witches 5 so that he could send a Heart Snatcher out into the public.

* * *

Seymour answered the ringing phone, taking a seat at his desk. "Witches 5 Research Department," said the witch. "This is Seymour." He waited for the caller to speak, but all he received was silence. He raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what the hell was going on. "Hello? Is this another prank call? If it is punk then I'm going to find you and when I do I will rip you apart limb from limb."

"I see your have a fire growing inside you," said Nooj.

"Professor!" shouted Seymour. "My apologizes. I didn't know it was you. Why did you take so long to speak?"

"Forget about that," said the professor. "Have you found out next target?"

Seymour nodded his head as he opened the file. "Yes I have, sir," said the witch. He sent the file of a beautiful woman to the professor. Once the professor received the picture, the man let out a whistle to let him know he was interested. "Sorry sir, but our target isn't the woman. It's the woman's painter. Hard to believe just a ten year old kid made that."

"What?"

"His name is Masanori Tsuzuki," said Seymour. "He's a young artist with such talent that I have reason to believe holds one of the talismans."

Nooj began to laugh as he scanned over the boy's file. "He sounds like an ideal candidate," said the professor. "He's young too so he'll be an easy target as well. I'll design a Daimon Pod suitable for this occasion in case the Sailors interfere."

* * *

Cloud took a break from teaching so that he could finish his own painting. He took a seat in the adjoining room of his classroom. He left the door open in case the kids needed anything or if they tried to kill each other.

When he heard footsteps at the door and shouting, he immediately worried that one of them did stab someone. Cloud was about to jump up from his seat when he found Lexaeus standing at the doorway. The students tried to question Lexaeus, but Cloud managed to spare his partner of their suffering.

The seniors took a seat in the backroom. Cloud resumed painting his field of flowers, while Lexaeus took a seat by the window. The larger man smirked as he watched Cloud's brushstrokes.

"Are you going to ask?" said Lexaeus.

Cloud raised an eyebrow, staring at him curiously. That was right. He had yet to interrogate Lexaeus about the events of last night. He placed his brush back on the easel and turned his attention to Lexaeus. "How did your date go with Zexion last night?" asked the blond. "I'm sure you didn't violate him on the dance floor."

Lexaeus laughed as he stared out the window. "He's a surprisingly good dancer," confessed the brunet. "And no, I didn't violate him. We haven't done that in a while, unlike one couple I know."

"Why shouldn't we?" said Cloud. "It's not like we haven't done it before. Plus, you two are in a relationship. It's perfectly natural to have a sexual appetite at our age. We are in our prime after all."

"You're a pervert, Mr. Strife," laughed Lexaeus. "We did enjoy ourselves though. Zexion still finds ways to amaze me."

Cloud nodded his head. "He is an interesting kid," he said, smiling. "So is Squall. He is very interesting."

Lexaeus continued to laugh when he noticed the roses on the table. He looked at Cloud, curiously, wondering the roses' origins. "Now, where did they come from?" he asked. "Did Mr. Leonhart drop off those roses or did they fall from the sky?"

Cloud smirked as he resumed painting. "They came from neither," he said, focusing on his painting.

"Well then," said Lexaeus. "I'm sure whoever sent them is tall, dark, good-looking, and has a nice ass."

That made Cloud stop what he was doing as he started to laugh. Lexaeus knew too much about what he looked for in a guy. They really needed to spend more time away from each other. "Surprisingly, its not one of the usual qualities I look for," he said to his dear friend. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

Lexaeus shook his head. "I'm not," he said, "but Squall might be if you are two timing him."

"I'm not two-timing Squall," said Cloud. "If you must know, one of my students gave them to me. He has a crush on the teacher."

Lexaeus laughed as he leaned towards Cloud. "Well, he does have a sexy teacher," he said, smiling. "I would be careful, Mr. Strife, you could get fired for fooling around with your students."

"Oh shut up!" laughed Cloud.

Lexaeus left it at that, taking a few steps back before Cloud splashed his shirt with paint. He so did not have time to replace the gray shirt he was wearing before tonight. "I have a date tonight!" he said. "Don't get my dirty."

"You and Zexion are going out again?" said Cloud.

"Yes," said Lexaeus. "I'll see you when I get back home."

Cloud smirked as Lexaeus left the room. "That's if you do come back," he said, laughing.

* * *

Masanori left the table to put away his project, leaving Reks to himself. The teal and blue-eyed boy started to put some finishing touches on his cup. It was really starting to look exactly like the picture the more he worked on it. Now, if he could just get his hands on some glaze to paint it.

The boy was about to go out back to ask Cloud about that when the menace to society popped up behind him.

"Hey Reks!" shouted Sora. Reks nearly had a heart attack as he almost dropped the cup on the floor. Getting control of himself, Reks began to punch Sora with his tiny fists. "Hey! Hey! Easy kid!"

"What are you doing here?" said Reks. "It's bad enough you ruined my pie now you want to ruin art class for me?"

Luna hid underneath the table, watching the show for himself. Sora managed to grab a hold of Reks' wrists, pulling them away. "I'm really sorry about eating the pie," said the brunet. "So are the others. I'm here to make it up to you though."

Reks glared at him. "How are you going to do that?"

Sora smiled deviously as he freed Reks then wrapped his arm over his shoulders. "That's elementary my dear Reks," said the boy. "I'm going to play the part of the Cupid of Love, and help you snag Masanori!"

Reks slammed the heel of his foot on Sora's toes. Pain ran up Sora's body as he held back a scream. It hurt extra because of the fact that Sora was wearing a pair of Converse. "Get out of here, Sora," warned the boy.

"Why you little–"

Masanori returned to the table, wondering who Sora was. He tilted his head, slightly with a curious expression on his pink lips. "You two look an awful lot alike. Is this your older brother, Reks?" asked Masanori. "You never mentioned you had a brother."

Reks shook his head, as he behaved with Sora. "He's not my brother," said Reks. "He's my…cousin."

"And you must be Masanori! I'm Sora, Reks' older cousin," Sora said, cheerfully. He took the little boy's hand, shaking it with much gusto. The older smiled at him a little too cheerfully, worrying the younger, while Reks felt a wave of humiliation crash over him. "I hope you two get to be really good friends in the future! Reks doesn't have very many friends. Not that he's a social outcast. He's just new around here and a little shy. I'm sure you two will be great friends though."

"Umm…sure," said Masanori.

Reks covered his face with his hands, hiding a muffled scream.

Masanori walked away for a moment as one of their classmates called for him.

Sora turned back to Reks, holding up two thumbs up. "I opened the door for you!" said the brunet. "Now, you just have to put your foot through it."

"If you don't get out of here now then I know another place I'm going to put that foot," warned Reks.

Just as the boys were about to kill each other again, the sound of a car honking caused the class to silence. Everyone looked out the window to find a car running over the bushes with the driver driving straights towards the windows. Sora immediately called for everyone to get out of the way as the car crashed through the windows, creating chaos in its wake.

The students panicked as they cried for help. Desks and chairs were thrown everywhere, thankfully none of the students were injured physically. Sora held onto Reks, tightly, while Luna shivered in fear of losing one of her nine lives.

The driver's door opened up with the familiar Seymour stepping out of it. "Oh quit crying," shouted the blue haired man. "My radar told me that nobody was in the way when I crashed through." He stripped off his labcoat, in favor of his field outfit. He pushed his long, blue sleeves up as he pulled out the rifle.

"Get out of here, you jerk!" shouted Masanori.

Seymour smirked as he found his target, standing in front of him. The trail of his coat shifted as he held the rifle up. "I got you, my pretty!" he said, laughing. A blast of darkness fired from the pink liquid. Masanori's eyes lit up in terror before a cry escaped his chest as the blast hit him.

Light gathered behind him as he collapsed onto the ground, forming his Pure Heart Crystal.

* * *

Cloud dropped the easel on the table, stepping towards the window. He ran his hand through his perfect, blond spikes as he sighed in frustration. "It looks like I'm going to have to put my painting no hold again," he said, growling. He pulled out his Planet Wand from his pocket as he slid the window open. "Seymour is going to pay for attacking my class, that's for sure!"

He jumped out the window, transforming in the process. "Neptune Planet Power!"

* * *

Masanori's heart floated in the air just ripe for the picking.

Seymour smirked as he threw the rifle back into the car. He made his way over towards the floating heart, despite Reks' protests. "I'm sure this will become a lovely talisman," he said, cheerfully. He wrapped his hand around the crystal, holding it up into the air. "Any moment now it will become a talisman!"

"I wouldn't catch your chickens before they hatch, Seymour!"

Everyone in the damaged classroom looked towards the broken windows to find Sailor Neptune standing in the center. The blond haired Sailor ran his fingers through his hair as he raised his fists up. "You won't keep that Pure Heart Crystal for long, Seymour!" said the boy. "I am Sailor Neptune, Sailor Soldier of the Deep Sea! In the name of Neptune, I will punish you."

Seymour shook his head. "You can't leave well enough alone, can you, Neptune?" said the witch. He used his free hand to snap his fingers. "Come on out, Chokokkar!" The back door swung open as they case containing the Daimon exploded with energy.

Khaki, trench-coated Daimon stepped out of the car with a beret on her head. The Daimon opened its normal blue eye and enlarged yellow eye. She smiled at Neptune as she approached her master.

"Take care of Neptune for me," ordered Seymour.

The Daimon nodded her head. "Yes sir!" said Chokokkar. The Daimon put her hand inside of her trench coat, pulling out a couple of sculpting knives. She began to throw them at Neptune, which the boy dodged effortlessly.

Neptune tried to stay away from the children to keep them from being injured. He dodged knife after knife, easily enough. Just as the Daimon paused to get more knives, Neptune noticed Sora in the corner with Reks and a few of the other kids.

"Get the kids out of here!" he told Sora. "I'll hold the monster off just get everyone out of here."

Sora nodded his head as he began to evacuate the students. He threw a desk at the door, causing it to bust open, allowing the children the chance to escape. He managed to evacuate all of the students except the unconscious Masanori when he noticed Reks running towards Seymour.

Sora and Luna shook their heads, unable to believe what the boy was about to do.

Seymour raised the heart up, waiting for it to transform into a talisman. "Any minute now," he said to himself. "Any minute you'll become a talisman."

Reks tackled Seymour, knocking the man off his balance. "Let go of Masanori's heart, you monster!" shouted the boy. He grabbed Seymour's arm then sank his teeth into them, causing the man to shout in pain. He snatched the heart away from Seymour just as the witch threw him towards Masanori.

Reks cradled his friend's heart, protecting it with all his soul. He might be unable to transform into Mini Moon at the moment, but he still wouldn't allow Masanori's heart to fall in the wrong hands. He got back on his feet, standing in front of Masanori's body.

Seymour approached Reks, trying to speak as gently as possible to the boy. "Now now, little boy. Why don't you give that heart back to your Uncle Seymour," said the man.

"You're not my uncle, you witch!" shouted Reks.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Seymour. He swung his arm backward with snowflakes gently falling on his hand. Within seconds, his entire arm was covered in solid ice. He raised his arm to the boy, preparing to swing. "You sure you don't want to hand it over now?"

"He's positive!" Sora threw a chair at Seymour's head, causing the man to lose his balance again. Seymour clenched his cracked skull, while Chokokkar was kicked back by Neptune.

Sailor Neptune raced past the Daimon and Seymour, snatching the heart out of Reks' tiny hands. The boy cried as he saw Neptune holding onto the heart, begging for him to return it. Neptune raised the heart up, nodding his head. "Don't worry, little one," said Neptune. "His heart isn't the one we're searching for." He gently swung it back to Reks, which the boy caught, cradling it once more.

Seymour slammed his foot on the ground with the ice falling off his arm. "You mean I got hit in the head and bit by two schoolboys for nothing?" growled the witch. He stomped his way to the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He drove out of the school, leaving the Daimon to handle the boys.

Neptune glared at the Daimon as it got back on her feet. "I don't have the advantage in the classroom," he said to himself. "I have to take this outside." He started to run out of the school with the Daimon, getting up to chase after him. The Daimon stripped herself of the coat, revealing her true form. Strange spikes covered her body with an odd combination of blue and purple all over her body.

"I'm not cleaning up this mess," said Sora.

Luna shook her head as she smacked Sora with her tail. "Forget the mess!" shouted the cat. "We have to help Neptune so you need to hurry up and transform!"

Sora nodded his head as he pulled out the Cosmic Compact from his pocket. He started to run out of the school as well with Luna following behind him.

Reks crouched over Masanori's body, allowing the heart to return to its body. Reks kept a gentle hand on the boy, waiting for him to recover. Masanori's breathing eventually returned to normal as his eyes fluttered open a bit.

A smile formed on Reks' face, as he knew that he would be okay. He pulled out his Mini Moon Compact from his pocket. "Sora's going to get himself hurt without my help," said the boy. He began to run out of the building with the sunlight hitting him just right.

Masanori opened his eyes, seeing the boy running out of the building. He was still too weak to do much, but he noticed Reks as he raced to help the others. "My angel," he whispered, softly.

* * *

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

The pink-jeweled heart on Reks' compact began to blink as Reks transformed. He stood perfectly still as hearts rained down on him, transforming him into a Sailor Soldier.

Sailor Mini Moon ran off to help Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune.

* * *

Neptune dragged the Daimon to a playground, which was far away from anyone else. The Daimon threw more knives at him that he easily dodged. Neptune jumped into the air, yelling as he slammed his foot against the Daimon's face.

Chokokkar flew towards a sandbox, creating a small sandstorm as she crashed. The Daimon pulled herself back up when she noticed the sand surrounding her. "I can make beautiful sculptors with this!" cheered the Daimon. Her hands quickly got to work, creating a tiny sculptor of a spiked being.

"Sculptor 001, awaken!" She removed one of her earrings, merging it with her sculptor. The sand sculptor grew from a foot tall to past five feet. The spiked monster began to run towards Neptune, which the blond had to jump to avoid.

The Daimon immediately got to work on another sculptor. It looked like a pile of rocks stacked on top of another. "Sculptor 002, awaken!" She merged another earring with her artwork, transforming it into a giant. Neptune's eyes widened as he saw the rocky giant coming after him.

The giant tried to stomp Neptune with its massive feet, but he dodged it just in time. Neptune noticed the spiked sculptor coming after him again. "I'm going to kill Lex for not being here," he growled. He began to run towards the tree with the Daimon's creations following him.

Chokokkar laughed as she watched Neptune fleeing, helplessly.

"Hold it!"

The Daimon looked up to find Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon standing on top of the swing set. The boys had their arms crossed over their chests as they glared down at the Heart Snatcher.

"Stealing the heart of an innocent child is despicable by my standards!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I refuse to tolerate your kind! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon! In the name of the Future Moon, I will punish you!"

The boys jumped into the air, extending their legs as far as they could. "Double Sailor Moon Power Kick!" They were about to smack the Daimon when Chokokkar began to smirk from the trick it had up her sleeves.

The Daimon raised her arms up, creating a wave of darkness to rise up from the ground. It caused the boys to crash into each other with the gravity of her field to pin the boys down.

"Get your knee off my bladder!" shouted Sailor Moon.

Mini Moon was pinned on top of him, trying to push himself off. "I can't!" cried the younger. "I feel like I weight as much as you."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Yeah!" shouted Mini Moon. "Your fat butt ate my pie!"

"Again with the pie?" said Sailor Moon. "Get over it kid. We got bigger problems then your pie. We have countries about to blow each other up with nuclear weapons and The Silence trying to destroy the planet."

"I'm going to kick you as soon as we get out of here!" said Mini Moon.

* * *

Neptune ran away from the giant, rock sculptor that was chasing after him. Somehow, he lost the spiked one, which he didn't know how that was possible. He wasn't exactly complaining though. There was one last freak chasing after him.

He ran through the bushes, towards the river. He didn't know where else to turn to. If he could just get a moment of rest then he might be able to come up with a workable plan.

Just as he was ran closer towards the river, he noticed a tree with a large branch above him. The Daimon's rocky creation was crushing the bushes as it tried to catch up with Neptune. The young man sprang up into the air, using his hands to catch the branch. He swung himself forward, propelling himself onto the branch where he could catch his breath.

Rock head came out of the bushes, blindly walking towards the river. Neptune didn't understand what the idiot was doing, but went along with it. The sculptor crashed into the railing that prevented people from falling into the river. The sculptor ended up leaning to far forward, causing it to crash into the water.

Neptune looked behind him to find that only the clay remains of the sculptor rising to the surface. Nothing else was left of the monster, which made Neptune smiled. "They don't like the water," he said. "Well, they messed with the wrong Sailor Soldier." He jumped out of the tree, landing safely on his feet. "They're lucky Mercury isn't here either."

The bushes rustled again as the second sculptor came running after Neptune. The blond tossed his hair back as he grabbed onto the sculptor's extended arms. "Sorry, but today just isn't your lucky day!" He used all of his strength to fling the sculptor over his shoulder, throwing it into the water. There was a large splash of water as the sculptor crashed and melted into nothing.

"That was easy," said Neptune as he ran back to the playground.

When the Sailor made it to the playground, he found that Chokokkar had trapped both Moons in a dark force field. The two boys were arguing amongst themselves about stupid things. Apparently, Sailor Moon ate Mini Moon's pie without his permission.

The blond shook his head as he laughed at the two idiots. He turned his attention back on his mission and the Daimon. "I'm guessing since your sculptors don't like the water that neither do you!" he said to the Daimon. The Daimon's yellow eye got even larger as she knew her secret was out.

Neptune smirked as he raised his arm up in the air. "I call upon the power of Neptune! Sailor Weapon appear!" shouted the boy. Water rose up from the ground, creating a silver blade in his hand. "Fusion Sword!" He twirled the large blade around that was made up of seven smaller swords.

The Fusion sword sparkled against the sunlight, catching the boys' attention. He swung his sword forward, unleashing his power. "Neptune Tidal Beam!" The tip of the blade sliced apart the dirt as wave of blue energy shot out from the blade.

Chokokkar cried as the blast of water crashed against her. The dark field she had around the boys disappeared as half of her body began to melt. "No!" cried the Daimon. "I knew I should've chipped in for waterproof paint!"

"Get to work, Moon boys!" said Neptune.

"I got it!" shouted Mini Moon. He was the first to get back on his feet as he pulled the Pink Moon Stick from his shorts. He held the wand up as power began to emanate from it. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" He pointed the wand at the Daimon, waiting for it to work. Once again, the wand failed him, which dropped the boy's confidence down.

Sailor Moon got back on his feet, holding up his own rode. He leaned towards Mini Moon, for support. "Come on, kiddo!" he said. "You can do it."

"Work!" cried Mini Moon.

The wand blinked with life as it began to fire a few hearts at the Daimon. Chokokkar cried with more pain as she swung her arms at the boys. She managed to smack the boys enough to knock the Moons away from her melting form.

Neptune shook his head as he watched them fail again. "And I was rooting for you guys too," he said, disappointed. "I guess it's up to me then." Neptune raised the Fusion Sword above his head as he took in a few, deep breaths. He summoned his reserved power to the surface. "Neptune Crisis Attack!"

The Moons and the Daimon watched as Neptune was about to unleash his Crisis Attack. The Fusion Sword flew away from the young man's grip then broke apart into its seven blades, circling around him. "I call upon the Sea Serpent of Genesis!" shouted Neptune. His blades began to line up one after another, acting almost like a serpent itself. "I call upon the master of the sea! I summon thee, Leviathan!"

Salt water sprang up from the ground as another serpent circled around him. Neptune waved his arms around all over the place, bending the water to his will. The water exploded as it transformed into the snake-like beast. Leviathan rose up into the air with the swords following him.

"TSUNAMI!"

Leviathan exploded into gallons of torrential water. Neptune and the swords controlled the water, forcing it to crash into the Daimon. Chokokkar screamed in utter agony as a wave of water crashed over her, tarring her body apart.

The Daimon reverted back to her normal form, as the seven swords became one once more. Neptune caught the blade in his hand, watching as the Daimon returned to being a box of sculpting knives. The egg split apart from the box, snapping in half as its power was severed.

* * *

"You boys will never cease to amaze me," said Neptune.

With the battle over, the boys regrouped into the moment of peace. The sun was just about to start setting over the horizon.

Sailor Moon tilted his head, wondering what he meant. "Is that a good or bad thing?" he asked.

Neptune smirked at the boy. "A little of both," he said. "I'll see you two later." He sprang up into the air, landing on the slide. He jumped again, disappearing in the trees.

Mini Moon began to laugh. "I like him," he said to Sailor Moon. "He's funny. And far more reliable then you!"

"I said I was sorry about eating your pie like ten millions times already!"

* * *

Once the mess with the school was sorted out, Masanori offered to walk Reks home. The Magic Hour was drawing near as the reds and oranges covered the sky. Reks still couldn't believe this was happening. Masanori held onto the boy's hand as they walked home.

Masanori stopped them on the bridge as they neared the young artist's home. "I guess this is good bye, Reks," said the boy. "I have something I want to give you though." He handed the boy a blue bag that was tied with a yellow ribbon.

Reks took the gift, wondering what it was. He slowly untied the ribbon and removed the wrapping as his fingers touched hardened clay. The boy's lit up in shock as he stared at the angel in his hands. "It's beautiful, Masanori!" he said, blushing. "Thank you!"

What was once the face of Cloud was replaced with Reks' face. The clay angel was perfect and beautiful as Reks touched every part of it.

"It's not a problem," laughed Masanori. "We are friends now," he said, slightly blushing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Reks."

"Bye Masanori," said Reks as he held onto the angel.

Masanori ran off to his apartment complex. Reks was smiling like an idiot as he stared at his angel then its artist. Reks knew it wasn't love what the boy felt for him. They were both just crushing on each other and it would pass eventually just like his jealously over Cloud.

Reks was happy though. At least, now he had his own friend to go to. He had someone who cared about him that wasn't a future relative.

"Reks and Masanori sitting in a tree!"

The boy turned around to find Sora and his friends behind him. Sora was leading the pack in their annoying singing. Reks glared at his future father, stepping on his foot again. They began to laugh as Sora yelped in pain, dancing on one leg.

Sora continued to yelp and hop around, while Demyx and Zexion held onto the boy to keep him from hopping onto the street. "Is that how you repay me?" said Sora. "If it wasn't for my help you wouldn't have gotten a relationship with Masanori so quickly!"

"I beg to differ," said Reks. "It would've happen even quicker if you didn't eat my pie! You only got in my way."

"Again with the pie! Will I ever live this down?"

Axel shook his head before looking at his watch. "Hey Zex," he said, calling the boy's attention. "Didn't you say you have a date with Lex at like seven?" Zexion nodded his head. "Well, it's ten till."

"Shit!" shouted Zexion. "I'll see you guys later!" The boy began to run down the road, calling for a taxi.

"Later Zexy!" shouted Demyx.

Squall rolled his eyes as he parted from the group. "I have to go too," he said to the others. "I have somewhere I have to be."

"In bed with Cloud?" said Demyx.

Sora slapped Demyx's shoulder. "Hey! No bad language in front of the child," he said, covering Reks' ears.

* * *

Cloud was going over Naminé's sketchbook, looking over at all the wonderful drawings she did. The girl truly was a talented artist that he looked forward into seeing more work from.

He sat peacefully on his sofa with a cup of coffee on the table. Lexaeus had already left for his date so the blond had the entire apartment all to himself. Cloud was in store for a peaceful Friday night now that they already took out their Daimon for the day. He might even have the chance to enjoy the weekend.

"Maybe I can finish my painting," he said, smiling.

When he was done with going over the drawings, he was going to take a nice, hot bath. Just as Cloud was starting to get comfortable in his bathrobe, all naked underneath, someone started to knock on his door. The blond sighed as he finished the last page and dropped the sketchbook on the table.

He grabbed his coffee, slamming the rest of its contents down. He placed the cup on the kitchen counter as he passed the kitchen that was next to the door. Trying to put on a happy face, the young man swung the door open when an honest smile formed on his face.

A bouquet of roses and a stuffed dolphin obscured the vision of the guest. Cloud couldn't help but smile at the gifts that were handed over to him. The blond found himself face to face with Squall Leonhart as the brunet ran his hand through his hair. Squall looked rather decent in the form fitting jeans and black button up.

Cloud took the flower and the dolphin in his hands. "I was just about to take a bath," he said to his young lover. "A nice, hot bath for my nerves."

Squall laughed as he entered the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Would you mind if I join you?" he asked. "I give wonderful back massages."

Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. "Really now?" he asked. "I guess you are useful for something," he said, smiling. Squall chuckled as he leaned in, stealing a kiss from him. He wrapped his arms around Squall as they began to make their way to the bathroom.

"I'm allowed to take my clothes off, right?" asked Squall.

"No," said Cloud. "Only I'm allowed to take your clothes off. You can take my robe off though."

Squall smiled as he entered the bathroom with Cloud closing the door behind them.

* * *

Well, haha. An interesting chapter, yes?

On the next chapter, Demyx has his own crisis as he contemplates the purity of his heart. Trying to prove the purity of his heart, Demyx finds himself the heart snatcher's next target. It doesn't end there though, things get intense as the boys are forced to revealing their identites to each other. How will things end for them in **Identity Shock!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I just got my copy of KH 358/2 Days! I'm in love with it already! Hehe. Lexaeus beat up Roxas, Vexen looked like he wanted to rape poor Roxas, and Larxene is a total bitch! Haha! I'm in love with it! I love this chapter too, finally Demyx gets a little bit of loving! Read and review.**

**Identity Shock:**

Demyx and Jamie collapsed after another intense practice. The boys fell on the ground, panting for air. They were covered in sweat and funk from their volleyball practice thanks to their drill sergeant coach.

The boys laid out on the gym floor with most of their teammates and coaches walking out on them. Demyx kicked Jamie's leg just for fun, making the brunet laugh.

"I'm tired!" said Jamie.

Demyx nodded his head as he lifted his head up from the ground. "I feel just the same," he said, laughing. "Ouch! My ribs hurt from that ball that Anderson hit me with."

Jamie sighed as he scratched his head. He propped his head up on his arms. "I still can't believe you didn't dodge that," he said, smiling. "I bet that hurt as much as when Kendra dumped me."

"What!" shouted Demyx. "Kendra dumped you? Why did she dump you?"

Jamie sighed again as he rested his head on his hands. Demyx could see the sweat stains from the boy's armpits. It was gross, but Demyx probably had the same stains there as well. "She was paranoid after finding out we used to date and you rejoined the team," he said, frowning at his friend. "I think she was jealous of you."

Demyx smirked after hearing that bit. It was rare to have someone jealous of him for a change. He looked back at Jamie, smacking his arm with his hand. "I'm sorry about Kendra though," said the blond. "I feel really bad that I caused so much trouble for you."

"It's not your fault," said Jamie. "It's not like I really loved her. There were someone else I always loved more then her," he confessed to his friend. He twirled his fingers around as he tried to avoid Demyx's confused glare.

Demyx propped himself up, looking down at Jamie. What the heck was this boy saying? Jamie finally looked into Demyx's eyes, taking his hand. "I still love you, Demy," he said, softly. "Even after you left, I never stopped loving you. Will you please go out with me again?"

For the first time in his life, Demyx was at a lost for words. What could he say to that? Sure, he did love Jamie, but how could he say yes after Jamie just got dumped. It wouldn't be fair to either one. "I don't want to be your rebound," said Demyx.

"You won't be," said Jamie. "I promise you wont." He sat on his knees, taking the blond's hand. His own hands were starting to sweat as he stared into Demyx's blue eyes. "Just give me another chance. I want to be with you again."

Demyx sighed. What's the harm in giving them both a second chance? Why not though? He did love Jamie, and Jamie so clearly loved him. It would be fair to just give him another chance. "Alright," said Demyx, "I'll give us another chance."

Jamie smiled as he threw his arms around Demyx.

* * *

Sora slammed his hands on the table, completing his tricky math problem. The boys were at Axel's place again for another study session. "Done!" shouted the boy. "What's my time?"

Squall stopped the stopwatch, checking Sora's time. "Nice job, Sora!" said the older brunet. "You beat your personal record!"

"I did?" said Sora. He sprang up from his seat on the ground, cheering for himself. He flung his arms up in the air as he started his own happy dance. Axel and Demyx began to applaud the boy, while Zexion looked over Sora's work.

"Good job, Sora," said Demyx. "I knew you could do it!"

Zexion shook his head as he made the paper bleed with his red pen. He really hated to burst the boy's bubble, but he had no other choice. "Sorry Sora, but this problem is entirely wrong," he said to the cheery boy. "You forgot to distribute the equation, you didn't round, and you forgot the exponents."

Sora sighed as he slumped his shoulders. "There goes all my confidence," said the boy. "I hate my life."

Demyx sighed as he hugged the poor boy. "It's alright, Sora. At least you beat your time," he said, trying to cheer him up. "Now, we just have to work on your accuracy. That shouldn't be so difficult."

"Forget it!" Sora said, frowning. "I'm an idiot! I'll never pass these exams. My heart is breaking!"

"You stuck with it to the end though," said Zexion.

Squall nodded his head. "Come on, Sora," he said, smiling. "Why don't you try again?"

Sora shook his head as he cried pathetically on Demyx's shoulder. "Forget it!" he cried. "I'm just a dumbass."

"Enough with the blubbering!" shouted Axel. He slammed his hands on the table, causing the boy to stop crying. "You can handle fighting Daimons and having your heart torn out of your body, but you can't deal with a simple math problem? Come on, Sora. Having your heart torn out of your chest is way worse."

"That's right!" said Squall. "You shouldn't forget about the bone, crenching agony of having your heart removed by a Daimon. The hopeless feeling that creeps up your spine as they take what's yours."

Zexion nodded his head. "That should put things in perspective for you, Sora," said the lilac haired boy. "Just compare these exams to have your heart snatched."

Sora pulled himself away from Demyx, nodding his head. "Alright!" he said, cheerfully once more. "I'll do this problem again. This time I don't want to be timed. I would at least like to get the problem right for once." He sat back on the floor, picking up his pencil as he got back to work.

Demyx remained standing, while the others started to talk. Did they really need to rub in that they had their hearts stolen at some point? The only other ones who didn't have it stolen were Roxas, Riku, and Reks. He was the only real Sailor though. They all had that strange bond.

It made his heart break, knowing he didn't have his heart stolen.

So much for feeling happy about being with Jamie again.

* * *

Later that day, Demyx went over to the park. He sat down on one of the swing sets as he stared up to the twilight sky. He sighed as he wiped off a tear from his eyes.

Artemis found his ward on the swings. He noticed that the boy was feeling down in the dumps again. The cat nuzzled his face against the boy's leg. "What's wrong, Demy?" asked the cat. "Did Sora say something stupid again?"

Demyx sighed as he shook his head. "It's just…I feel sad about how things are," he said to his guardian. "Earlier, I felt great because Jamie and me are back together then the others starting talking about how they lost their hearts. The pain they went through. It got me thinking, what's so special about them? Why do they have that I don't?"

"You're kidding," said Artemis. "Are you telling me your depressed cause your heart's been rejected by the Heart Snatchers?"

"Rejected?" said Demyx.

Artemis shook his head as he tried to take his words back. "What I meant was that you're disappointed that your pure heart hasn't been taken yet?" he said, trying to regain Demyx's favor.

Demyx nodded his head. "Maybe it's because I've been neglecting volleyball," he said, softly. "My heart's just out of shape because I haven't been pouring myself into my sport. I just have to prove my heart's worthy!"

"Oh boy," said Artemis.

* * *

The next morning, Demyx went to the gym early. This was supposed to be their day off from volleyball, but the blond decided he was going to pour his heart into his sport. He even dragged Jamie into coming in early with him. Jamie didn't like being dragged around at five in the morning, so he wasn't really much help for Demyx.

Demyx pulled out a cart of volleyballs, dragging them onto the court. The net was already set up so all he had to do was spike. He tossed the ball up in the air before jumping to deliver his spike. The ball flew over the net, crashing into the floor of the gym.

Jamie, still half-asleep, was startled by the sudden sound. He nearly fell off the stage before returning to sleep. He wrapped his sweater around into a pillow, using that as he tried to go back to sleep. "Go Demyx," said the sleepy boy, before he crashed out again.

Demyx felt crappy as he spiked ball after ball over the net. The echo of the balls filled his eardrums as he continued to work. He delivered one final spike for the morning after emptying a cart of thirty volleyballs.

The blond held his head between his legs as he took in air. He rose up, stretching as he took in a deep breath. "I feel a little better," he said to himself. He popped his back when he heard a pathetic moan. He looked behind him to find that Jamie was completely knocked out.

Where could the sound be coming from then?

He looked towards the exit to find Sora on the ground, twitching as he cried.

"Oh shit!" cried Demyx. "SORA!" He ran towards his friend, sliding on the ground. He placed his hands on Sora's chest, shaking the boy. The red bruises on Sora's face were clearly noticeable, worrying him that Riku was going to kick his ass if he found about this. "I'm so sorry!"

Sora shook his head as he began to snap back into his senses. "It's not your fault," said the boy. "I just didn't dodge the balls fast enough." Demyx helped him back on his feet when the blond caught Artemis and Luna behind him. Demyx raised an eyebrow as Sora tried to play it off cool. "A little birdy told me you needed a little cheering up and why is Jamie sleeping on the stage?"

"I dragged him here," said Demyx. He shook his head as he turned back to his friends. "You don't have to worry about me though. I'm totally over this pure heart kick. I just need to spike a couple of balls to get over my issues."

"If you say so," said Luna.

* * *

After school that day, Sora took Demyx to the arcade to keep him cheered up. Sora kept his eyes on Demyx with Artemis and Luna doing the same. Demyx was playing with the crane machine as he fidgeted with the crane.

Demyx already spent five dollars trying to win a prize, which he had yet to accomplish.

Sora got his hands on a soda. He leaned against the machine as he watched Demyx's latest fail. "You know," said Sora, "no one wants their heart stolen. Riku and Roxas haven't had their hearts stolen." He played with the straw as he hoped he made his point. The cats looked up at him, approving what Sora was saying.

It was clear though that Demyx wasn't really listening. The boy continued to play with the machine as he stared blindly into the glass prison. "Maybe they're hearts aren't pure either," he said, sounding depressed. "Maybe we're not as pure as we thought we were."

"Don't say that, Demy!" said Sora.

Luna shook her head as she stared up at Demyx. "You're not going to make the Heart Snatcher go after you, are you?" she asked, sounding worried.

At that moment, Sora began to panic. He grabbed onto Demyx's shoulders, shaking him with everything in him. "Please don't do that, Demyx!" cried the boy. "I don't want you to jinx it and get your heart stolen! Please Demyx, don't do this!"

"They won't keep it," said Demyx as his hand moved the joystick. Sora was still shaking Demyx, despite his protests.

"What if it's a talisman!" shouted Sora. "We won't have to fight to get your heart back if they don't get it in the first place! You don't know the pain you'll have to go through."

Sora was still shaking Demyx, causing the crane to go berserk. The crane snagged half of the prizes in the machine. The boys stopped fighting to look back long enough to find all the prizes they won.

They looked back at each other, laughing uncontrollably.

"SCORE! WE WON!"

* * *

Demyx stuffed half of the prizes in his bag. It was a good thing that he didn't have to carry all of his books with him today otherwise the stuffed dolls wouldn't fit. The boy whistled to himself as Sora and the cats continued to follow him.

"You know the Heart Snatchers have the ability to see purity in a different light," said Luna. "They saw Zexion's intelligence and swimming talent, Axel's duty as a shrine keeper, Squall's as a loyal friend, and Sora's as a total goofball. They even looked past all of Sora's selfish behaviors."

Sora glared at the cat, about to kick her in the process. Luna managed to jump out of the way before Sora could.

Artemis agreed with Luna, calling for Demyx's attention. "Your heart can still be pure without getting stolen by the Heart Snatchers."

"I don't care," said Demyx. "It's not just about getting my heart stolen. It's just I have to know my heart is pure." He took off his backpack, looking at all the prizes in it. These prizes needed to go. He didn't need all of them. "I have to give up these toys. Giving things away is a sign of unselfishness. I'll give them to charity."

"Try and give it to Edea's orphanage," said Sora. "She could hand them out to the younger kids."

Demyx nodded his head. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said, softly. He sighed again as he stared up at the sky. "I need to clear my head…I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Demyx took a break from Sora and the cats, walking over towards the nearest bookstore. Of course, he lied when he said he was over the pure heart thing. The fact his heart wasn't chosen still bothered his young mind. The purpose of his mission to the bookstore was to find books about purity and what it means to have a pure heart.

He made his way to the self-help section of the store, looking around for anything on purity. What the boy failed to realize was Sora and the Moon Cats watching over him outside of the store. They finally agreed that he was harmless enough at the moment, so they walked off to give Demyx the space he needed.

"This seems promising," said Demyx. He stretched his arm up to the top shelf, pulling out a book from there. The book was titled 'A Pure Heart.' The blond nodded his head as he approved of the book he selected. He opened the book and began to scan over its contents.

"_A pure heart is dedicated and focused. A holder of a pure heart puts all their passion into what they do. A pure heart can be giving to others in various different ways, judged based on the person's talents."_

Demyx shook his head, unable to process the information. "I have all those things!" he said to the book. "Shouldn't my heart be pure then? What more does it take to prove that?"

The blond sighed as he silenced himself. He looked to his left only to find Lexaeus and Cloud by the opposite bookshelf, looking through its selections. That was embarrassing. Demyx was having a nervous breakdown in front of two of the coolest guys around.

Cloud hid a chuckle behind Lexaeus, while the larger merely smirked at Demyx. He noticed that the blond was standing in the self-help section of the store. "You're not crazy unless you start answering you own questions," said Lexaeus.

They all began to laugh with each other when Demyx placed the book back on the shelf. The title of the book made Lexaeus and Cloud's eyes widened as they began to panic. It could just be a coincidence. Demyx was too much of a goofball to know anything about Pure Heart Crystals and the Holy Chalice.

Demyx looked back at the older boys with a soft smile on his face. "Hey, do you two know what it means to have a pure heart?" he asked, curiously.

Panic rose up their spines. It had to be a coincidence. It just had to. Cloud looked up to Lexaeus, showing the panic on his face. Could Demyx really know anything about the Purity Force? They didn't want to think that Demyx could be a potential enemy.

"What makes a person with a truly pure heart different from other people?" asked Demyx.

Lexaeus stuttered out a response. "People with a pure heart are targets," he said, slightly nervous.

Cloud's eyes lit up as he heard Lexaeus' response. He elbowed the larger boy in the ribs, knocking him out of the picture. Luckily, Demyx didn't have a clue what he was saying. "What he meant was that people with pure hearts are targets of compassion," he said, giving a proper response. "They love to help others."

Demyx's eyes began to glitter as he thought about Cloud's response. "Of course!" he said, smiling. "I just have to give more." He nodded his head as he raced out of the store. "Thanks guys! You were a big help."

"I almost blew that," sighed Lexaeus. "You really think he's an enemy?"

Cloud shook his head. "It's just a coincidence," he said, laughing. "Demyx is probably freaking out what some boy said to him. If he's so concerned with the purity of his own heart then he just needs to look inside himself."

Lexaeus agreed as they both began to walk out of the store.

"WAIT!" Demyx ran back into the store, stopping the boys from leaving. He dug his hand through his backpack, pulling out two prizes. He handed them over to Lexaeus and Cloud, giving them both a goofy smile. "Have a prize, from my heart!"

Demyx ran back out of the store, leaving Cloud and Lexaeus with a confused look on their faces. Cloud held up the creepy doll in his hands as he examined it. "People really give these out as prizes?" he asked his friend.

Lexaeus shook his head as he looked at his prize. "I'm guessing Demyx finally won something at the arcade," he said, laughing.

* * *

Did Cloud ever say the wrong thing to Demyx.

The blond found a blood donation station at the park and immediately thought of Cloud's words. A person with a pure heart loves to help others! And did Demyx ever love to help people.

A creepy smile formed on the boy's face as he ran towards the desk.

"SIGN ME UP!" shouted Demyx. "I have plenty of blood to give!"

The nurses there stared at the boy like he went completely insane.

* * *

The professor's phone started to ring. Nooj picked it up just in time to hear Seymour's latest report. "Our sensors have picked up a worthy candidate," said the witch. "He's a very special target. Good deeds seem to be his middle name."

Nooj began to laugh as a devious plan formed in his mind. "Alright," he said, laughing. "I'll concoct the perfect Daimon for this special target." He hung the phone up then turned to his right to look at the door he tore of only a few minutes ago.

"This could work."

The professor grabbed onto the door and tried to shove it in the oven. He tried to slam the door in, but it was too large to fit. Nooj came up with a new plan. He found a saw and only cut off a part of the door that had the doorknob.

He threw the doorknob into the oven, slamming the metal door shut. The machine began to smoke as it merged a Daimon pod with the doorknob. Smoke filled the lab as the wonderful piece of machinery went to work.

"I feel that we're getting closer and closer to the talismans," said Nooj. "I can almost taste them."

Demyx was laying back on the chair they sat him on. He had a needle pricking his veins, sucking the blood out of him, but he wasn't about to complain! He didn't even mind the dizzy feeling he was getting.

"This is great!" cheered Demyx. "Take more out of me. You can have all you want."

That was sure to get him some serious brownie points for his pure heart! His heart would be snatched for sure now!

* * *

Sora managed to call Riku to meet up with him at the playground. Riku arrived just in time to help the worrying Sora. The brunet stared into his teal eyes with a frown on that innocent face of his.

Riku sat down beside him, listening as Sora explained the Demyx problem.

"Why would he want his heart snatched so badly?" said Riku. "I know Demyx is pretty out there, but wow. Never knew he was this crazy." He wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder, pulling him against his chest. "You need to help your friend, Sora."

Sora nodded his head as he leaned against Riku's chest. "I don't know how though," he said, softly. "I have to come up with a plan so ridiculous that it'll knock him off this pure heart kick before his heart really does get snatched."

Riku agreed as he held onto Sora for a moment longer. "Sounds like you have a busy day ahead for you," he said, smiling. "To think, you just got out of a class an hour ago."

* * *

The Moon Cats found the other boys and had them help in spying on Demyx's insane rant through the city. The group managed to track Demyx down to another blood donation, ready to give up more of his blood.

The group hid in the bushes, poking their heads out to keep an eye on their dear friend. Roxas focused his sights on the blond, not liking at all what he saw. "He's gone completely insane," said Roxas. "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad sooner?"

"He'll kill himself if he gives up anymore blood," said Zexion.

Axel shook his head. "He's becoming a total vampire at this rate," said the red head. "Look out Edward Cullen because here comes Demyx Aino."

"I'm more concerned that he's getting unnecessary attention from our enemies," said Squall.

Artemis agreed as he poked his head out with Luna. The white cat stared at his charge, frowning in disappointment. "I've come up with a plan to deal with him," he said to the others. The group was intent on listening to every word that the cat had to say. The cat sighed as he spoke up. "We just have to keep a watch on him twenty four hours a day, everyday."

"I call the day shift," said Luna.

The boys shook their heads, not liking that plan one bit. They were about to strengthen their protests when they saw Sora chasing after Demyx. Everyone thought that Sora was going to talk some sense into his friend, but instead he had him some shakes that were loaded with vitamins.

Roxas shook his head at his older brother. "He's actually supporting his crazy antics!" said the blond. "This is getting worse by the minute."

Further, away from the bushes that they spied from, Lexaeus and Cloud hid behind a cluster of trees. The older boys kept a close eye on Demyx since they were worried that the boy was making himself an open target for the Heart Snatchers. They couldn't risk a potential talisman being lost to the powers of darkness.

Demyx slammed his drink down, taking in that awful flavor. He carried a bag full of the nasty drinks along with his backpack on his shoulders. "This stuff is disgusting, Sora!" cried the blond. "But I do feel a little stronger."

"Great!" Sora said, cheerfully. His master plan was working perfectly. He was going to support Demyx's crazy scheme, but keep a close eye on him, and hope that he snap out of this crazy kick of his before the Heart Snatcher's target him. If everything worked the way he planned it then Demyx would be back to normal by the end of the day.

It was a good thing his friend has such a short, attention span.

As the boys walked down the road, talking, a white station wagon pulled up the street. A smile crept up Seymour's face as he found his target. He grabbed the rifle out from the back seat, aiming it carefully for his target. He pulled the trigger, firing a black bolt of energy from the rifle.

The blast flew across the street, colliding into Demyx. The blond's eyes lit up as he took a final sip from the drink, dropping the others on the pavement. Shock overwhelmed the boy, as he did not see that one coming. Light gathered in front of his body as it transformed into a beautiful Heart Crystal.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw that Demyx was the Heart Snatcher's next target.

"DEMYX!" cried Sora.

The brunet raced towards his friend when Demyx stopped himself from falling on his face. Demyx began to laugh hysterically as he held onto his pure heart. "I have one," he said, laughing. "I have a pure heart! My heart is pure! It's beautiful!"

He looked back, laughing at Sora. "I told you it was pure!" With that said, Demyx began to run down the road as he held up his precious, pure heart.

"Wait, Demyx!" shouted Sora. The brunet started to chase after his friend.

Seymour shook his head as he shifted gears. "Get back here with that heart, kid!" he shouted as he started to drive after him.

Lexaeus and Cloud ran out from the trees as they joined in on the chase as well.

The boys and the Moon Cats came out of their hiding place, but they didn't have as much luck as the others. Axel ended up tripping on Zexion's leg, Zexion bumped into Squall, and Squall knocked Roxas out with his elbow. The boys collapsed on top of each other, pinning the cats on the ground with them.

"Get your leg off my spine!"

"I can't breathe!"

"My ass!"

* * *

Demyx dragged his little chase scene as long as he could. The boy ran into a parking garage as he still cradled his pure heart. He ran in with Seymour driving after him soon after that.

Sora finally caught up to the both of them, after nearly crashing into Riku. He explained that Demyx was the next victim and soon they were running down the dark tunnel. They was covered in sweat due to the almost hundred degree weather, but now wasn't the time to complain about getting dirty.

They had a pure heart to save.

As they ran down the tunnel, they found Seymour's car parked. The insane driver stepped out of the car with his labcoat on as he stared at the unconscious body of Demyx and the heart hovering over him. Apparently, Demyx wore himself out by running with his heart around town. The blue haired witch smirked as he approached the heart.

"Like taking candy from a baby," laughed the witch.

Sora and Riku finally made it to the end of the garage. "Hold it right there!" shouted Sora. The boys stood their ground as Seymour soon turned to face them. Meanwhile, Lexaeus and Cloud entered the garage, taking a few steps away from the other boys. They leaned in carefully, ready to intervene if necessary.

The man rolled his eyes as he stared at the two punks. "Everyone thinks they're Sailor Soldiers all of a sudden," he said, smiling. He stretched his arm forward, snapping his finger at the car. "Come on out, Doorknobdar!"

The back door exploded with smoke rising out of it. A womanly shape stepped out of the car, causing the young couple to panic. It took a moment, but the smoke eventually cleared to reveal today's Daimon. This Daimon wore leather shorts and a vest with chains all over her outfit. The pale skinned, pointy-eared monster had a doorknob on her forehead with a steal door attached to her left hand.

"Doorknobdar!" shouted the Daimon. "I'm here to serve you, Master Seymour."

"Excellent," said Seymour. He glared at the two boys, devilishly as a new plan brewed in his dark mind. He pointed at the nearest exit as he smirked at the Daimon. "I want you to seal all of the exits. Make sure no one can come in or out!"

The Daimon moved at rapid speed. Riku and Sora couldn't even keep up with the Heart Snatcher as she did exactly as ordered. Every possible exit was sealed up with a steel door by the Daimon: the emergency exits, sewer access, and air vents. Riku and Sora towards Seymour and Demyx, trying to get their hands on his heart before the witch did.

Lexaeus and Cloud ran away from the exit just as the Daimon created the largest door to completely seal them in.

Seymour looked back, catching the eye of two more intruders. He shook his head at them, while Riku and Sora remained oblivious to the other boys. "You shouldn't' be here! This isn't a party, you brats!" shouted the witch.

Riku and Sora turned back to find the other boys behind them as the Daimon returned to her master's side. The situation had gotten even gloomier as they were trapped in the dark garage. Although neither party knew of the others' identity, they couldn't transform in front of one another. If it was just Seymour and his Daimon then they could've risked transforming in front of him, but not in front of these "civilians."

Sora grabbed onto Riku's muscular arm, calling for his attention. "We can't become Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask with Lex and Cloud here," whispered Sora.

"I know," agreed Riku. "We just have to make do with what we have."

Over by the wall, Cloud stood beside Lexaeus with his arms crossed over his lean chest. "This is bad," he whispered. "We can't transform into Sailors in front of Moon Face and his boyfriend."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "We can't let Demyx's heart be stolen though."

While the boys were busy with their internal conflicts, Seymour made his way towards Demyx's heart. He easily stole it from the unconscious boy that he now held the precious crystal in his hands. This boy's fate was now in his hands. Even if he didn't have a talisman, he would still have to die.

"Let's see what treasure you might hold," said Seymour.

Sora and Riku had enough. They glared at Seymour before glancing at each other. The situation was too grave to let it go on any longer. They had to do something before it was too late for Demyx.

Riku pulled a rose from his pocket, holding it up. "You won't get away with that heart for too long," said the silver haired man. "We'll stop you." He raised the rose up in the air, calling upon his power. "Tuxedo Power!" The rose petals fell of the stem. The petals danced around him, transforming his clothes into a black tuxedo. He spun to his left just as a top hat appeared and placed it on his head as his white mask appeared on his face.

Sora held up his compact with the biggest shocker for all of them. There was no way he was going to let this witch hurt his friend. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The lid to the compact opened with the red jewel sparkling with power.

He spun around a blue heart with the compact already merging to his clothes. Black and blue ribbons wrapped around his chest and legs, forming his vest and shorts. He swung his arms around with more blue ribbons becoming his gloves. He then kicked his leg up with black ribbons becoming his boots. The heart burst into tiny particles that created the flames of his clothes. The Crescent Moon shinned on his forehead, becoming his tiara along with a pair of crescent earrings and a heart choker.

Seymour's eyes widened as he stared at the two boys. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, jaw dropped.

Lexaeus and Cloud stood back, looking shocked more then the witch.

"Moon Face is Sailor Moon," said Lexaeus, "and his boyfriend is Tuxedo Mask."

Cloud slowly nodded his head. "Well, this certainly explains a lot of things," he whispered.

Sailor Moon raised his arms up in the air, swinging them around. "I won't let a witch like you steal my best friend's heart!" shouted the boy. He crossed his arm over the other, performing his signature pose. "I am Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justice. I shall triumph over any evil, and that means you!"

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head as he pulled out a rose from his coat. "And I am Tuxedo Mask!" said the man. "I shall defend the hearts of the pure and innocent from any evil."

Seymour began to laugh as he pointed at the boys with his free hand. "That's what you brats think!" he said, smiling. "Doorknobar, kill them!"

The boys got ready for a fight when they noticed the Daimon wasn't moving an inch. Why wasn't she obeying Seymour's orders this time? The witch looked back at the Daimon, glaring at her with hateful eyes.

"Why aren't you attacking!" shouted the witch.

The Daimon shook her head. "Sorry boss, but I'm not a fighter," said the monster. "I wasn't built for fighting."

Seymour slammed his foot on the Daimon's toe. The Daimon howled in pain, while the witch glared at him. There was no way she was going to get away with insubordination. "Nobody disobeys me! Get to work, dumbass!" he shouted. "Anything's possible if you just put your mind to it."

Doorknobar nodded her head as she raced towards the boys. Tuxedo Mask brought his hands together, gathering his sleeping power. A power that King Endymion unlocked for him for just the occasion. A white mist circled around him as the Daimon got closer.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

Sailor Moon removed his tiara from his head, holding it up. The tiara transformed into a golden discus, which he prepared to fling. "Moon Tiara Magic! WISDOM!" He flung the golden band at the Daimon, along with Tuxedo Mask's silver ball of energy.

Their attacks made it to the Daimon; however, she was too quick. The Daimon raised up her door/shield up to neutralize their attacks. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were shocked to see their attacks fail, while Lexaeus and Cloud stayed back until they were sure they were needed. The boys raced after the Daimon again, preparing to fight.

Doorknobar swung her door at Tuxedo Mask, smacking him across the face. He went down after barely putting up a fight. He felt something crack as pain raced up his body. The Daimon did the same thing to Sailor Moon, only she aimed for his chest this time. She knocked him onto his back, slamming the door down on his frail body. Tuxedo Mask grabbed onto her leg to trip her, but she kicked his hand away then kicked him in the ribs.

Seymour smiled as he held up the heart. "See, anything is possible when you put your mind to it," he said, laughing. As he held the heart up, a stuffed doll flew across the garage, knocking the heart away from his hand. The man looked up in shock as it floated away from him. He glared back at Lexaeus and Cloud, noticing that it was Cloud who attacked him.

"We won't let you get away with this," said Cloud.

"We all play for the same team!" Lexaeus agreed as he threw his doll at the Daimon's head. He packed enough power behind the doll that it made the Daimon klutz up. She stepped a few inches away from Sailor Moon, sparing him from any more pain.

The boys pulled out their Planet Wands from their pockets, raising them proudly in the air.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Cloud spun the wand around him, causing a wave of water to rise up from the ground. His old clothes disappeared as his Sailor uniform appeared. He had on a sea-green vest and collar, a heart clip on his tie, short shorts of a similar color, short gloves high tops, a jeweled choker, and tiara. Sailor Neptune ran his fingers through his spikes with a smile on his face.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Lexaeus spun around with a gust of wind and blocks of earth, coming up from the ground. His normal clothes faded away as his Sailor uniform clothed him. He had a navy blue vest and collar, a heart clip on his tie, loose pants, a plain choker, shot gloves, combat boots, and a jeweled tiara. Sailor Uranus ran a hand through his curly hair as he smiled at his enemies.

A bruised Sailor Moon rolled his eyes back as he stared at the two Sailors. "Cloud and Lexaeus…are…Neptune and Uranus," he whispered. He inched his way towards Tuxedo Mask, holding onto his hand. He gathered his magical powers, trying to heal them both before the Daimon attacked again.

Seymour shook his head as he was shocked most of all. He stepped away from Demyx, inching towards Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, trying to hold back his fear. "Is everyone a Sailor Soldier?"

"Just everyone you know!" said Uranus. He raised his arm up in the air, gathering energy in the palm of his hand. He stretched his hand apart and caused a yellow orb with a ring surrounding it. "Uranus World Shaking!" He crashed the orb into the ground as it started to race towards Seymour. His attack blasted the witch onto the hood of his car.

Neptune ran across the garage, grabbing a hold of Demyx's heart. Sailor Moon lifted himself up, begging him to not take the heart. Neptune smirked as he held it up. "No need to fear, Sailor Moon," he said, softly. "This heart has no power. It's just a normal pure heart." He gently returned the heart back to Demyx.

Seymour got up from his car, stomping his foot angrily on the ground. His plan was working so well, but the damn Sailors had to get in his way. "I hate Sailor Soldiers!" Was that the wrong thing to say at the moment. At the sealed door of the main exit/entrance.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Ragnarok!"

Seymour shook his head as he grabbed onto it. He yelled in frustration as he slammed his on the car. "The others are here as well!" he shouted. "This is just getting worse and worse by the second."

He glared over at the Daimon, cowering on the floor, near a healing Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. "Finish them!" he ordered. "Finish them now!"

The Daimon shook her head. "Please don't make me!" she said, crying. "Please don't!"

A wave of water crashed around Neptune as he raised his hands up in the air. The water swirled around into his hands as a ring formed around it. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" He flung the blue orb at the Daimon, crashing into her.

Seymour rolled his eyes as he got towards his car. He didn't want to have to use this, but the Sailors gave him no other choice. The Daimon got back on her feet, grabbing onto Seymour's leg as he made it to the car.

"Please don't leave me with them!" begged the Daimon.

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" shouted Seymour. He opened the car door, trying to get his special present out.

"Please don't make me!"

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon got back on their feet, healed from the heavy damage the Daimon caused them. Tuxedo Mask's jaw still stung a bit, but he would heal soon enough. He held onto Sailor Moon's hand, smiling softly. "It's time for you to finish this," he said to his lover.

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he summoned his rod. He raised it up in the air, preparing to attack.

The Daimon looked horrified as she and Seymour stared at the Moon boy. "Cut off his hair!" cried the Daimon. "Cut his hair off and maybe he'll love his power!"

Sailor Moon twirled the rod around in his hands as the crystal began to blink. He spun around in a circle as he continued to twirl it around. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" he shouted as he dropped to his knees. He raised the rod in the air, causing a storm of hearts to dance out. The tiny hearts became one as it flew towards Seymour and the Daimon.

Seymour had enough of Sailor Moon. He reached into the car, pulling out a blue staff with red veins on top. "I'm ready for you this time, Sailor Moon!" he said, smiling. He kicked the Daimon off his leg as he raised the staff up. Sailor Moon's attack was just about to blast them when a wave of fire from the staff.

The fire held back Sailor Moon's heart attack, which was a surprise for everyone in the room. Seymour laughed manically as his fire pushed the hearts to the side. However, the hearts still went after the Daimon.

Doorknobdar's yellow eyes widened in terror as her life came to an end. "You should've cut his hair!" cried the Daimon. The heart crashed against her, ending her life. She revered back into a doorknob with a Daimon pod coming off as it snapped in half.

All of the doors that the Daimon used to seal them in the garage, began to disappear. The main door that sealed them inside the garage disappeared, which led to the other Sailors and the Keybearer to come rushing inside to help. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon back on his feet, while Uranus and Neptune stood beside each other.

Things were starting to look bad for the witch. However, he did have another plan up his sleeve. Seymour twirled his staff around in his hand, glaring at the Sailors. "I suggest you all stop where you are!" he shouted as he pointed the staff to Demyx. The tip of the staff ignited in hot flames. "That is unless you want the blond here to perish in flames!"

The Sailors and Keybearer stopped in their tracks. The others tried to go after Demyx, but Seymour wasn't about to let up. The witch pointed the fiery staff at the boy. "Your powers aren't enough to stop me, Sailor Moon," warned Seymour. "I suggest you do as I say or else your friend dies!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked towards the other Sailors. Uranus and Neptune also did as Seymour suggested, all of them grouping together in a circle. Seymour began to smile as he finally had the chance to finish off all his enemies at once.

Seymour raised his staff in the air, causing bolts of lighting to gather around him. "Multi-Thundaga!" Just as he was about to call down a storm of powerful magicks, a bag full of dolls flew across the garage, smacking him in the head. The thunder dissipated with Seymour glaring back to find Demyx standing on his feet. "You little brat! You just signed your death sentence!"

Demyx shook his head as he pulled his Planet Wand from his pocket. "That's what you think, you bully!" shouted the blond. He raised it up in the air, calling on his Plant. "VENUS PLANET POWER!" The Venus symbol began to glow as Demyx twirled around in a circle. A storm of hearts and stars rose up from the ground, covering his body. The boy transformed into a Sailor Soldier, in front of the enemy.

The witch shook his head as he dropped his staff. This was turning out to be too much of a day for him. "You've got to be kidding me!" he shouted. "The pure heart belonged to a Sailor Soldier!"

Sailor Venus nodded his head as an orange aura appeared around him. "I thank you for proving my heart is pure," said the Sailor, "but you are finished for attacking my friends. In the name of Venus, I will punish you! I call upon the power of Venus! Sailor Weapon appear! Arpeggio." A blue sitar appeared in his hands, which he carried against his chest.

The boy began to play a few notes on it, causing Seymour to look confused. The energy building up from Venus exploded at that moment. "Venus Crisis Attack!" He threw Arpeggio in the air, causing the sitar to move around on its own. "I call upon the seductress of man!" A glistening mist began to rise from the ground as Venus danced around in a circle. "I call upon the sea mistress. I summon thee, Siren!"

Arpeggio returned to Venus' hand as the boy stood still. The mist rose up from the ground as a nude woman appeared, sitting on a rock. The blonde haired summon, Siren, held a harp in her hand as a pair of angel wings began to flap around. They both strummed a few chords, their beautiful music hypnotizing them all.

"Silent Voice," whispered Venus.

Their music released a glistening wave of energy that flew towards Seymour. The sparking energy crashed against Seymour, causing him slight, physical harm, but also temporarily binding magic. Siren disappeared after her attack was complete with Venus taking a few steps back.

Seymour bent over to pick up his staff, feeling his strength fading. "Damn bitch!" he shouted at the Sailor. "You think just because you cut me from my magic you've gotten the best of me?" Seymour stopped his sentence as he just realized that he was surrounded by Sailors. Now, wasn't the best time to be proud. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

He jumped inside of his car, kicking up the engine. "I need a personal day!" he shouted as he drove out of the parking garage, nearly running the boys over.

Sailor Moon dove out of the way of his maniac driving, panting for air. "Personal day?" he said to the others. "He needs to take at least a month!"

Uranus and Neptune huffed as they began to walk out of the garage. The boys grouped together again with Sailor Moon leading the pack.

"Wait, Uranus and Neptune!" cried Sailor Moon. He stopped near the exit as the other Sailors were about to escape in the moonlight. "Hold on, Lexaeus and Cloud!"

"What!" shouted Mars and the Keybearer.

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he stepped further away from the group. Uranus and Neptune stopped walking, but refused to look back at the boy. "I want to know what your mission is!" said Sailor Moon. "I am your Moon Prince," he shouted in his most demanding voice, "so I command you tell me why its so important that you need these pure hearts."

Uranus chuckled as he looked back to face Sailor Moon. "We're not a liberty to discuss the contents of our mission with you, my prince," said the large Sailor. "I suggest you drop it."

The Sailors and Masters' eyes widened as they listened to the cold tone in Uranus's voice.

Neptune turned back with an equally cold look on his face. "The importance of our mission is between us and the Moon King," said the blond. "If you want to know what our mission is then I suggest you ask the former King Ventus. He's the one who entrusted us with this task."

The two older Sailors disappeared into the nightfall, leaving the others in shock.

"Lexaeus and Cloud are Uranus and Neptune," whispered Mercury.

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. "I'm surprised we didn't see that sooner," he said, softly.

Venus agreed as he approached Sailor Moon. "What do you think they meant by the comment on King Ventus?" he asked.

"They support the Moon Kingdom, apparently," said Jupiter, "so they can't be our enemy."

"Maybe Sailor Pluto would know something?" suggested the Keybearer.

"Maybe," said Mars. "We could always ask Reks too."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "We can't ask Reks," he told the others. "We already know far too much of our future. We have to learn from our past…I think we need to summon one of my fathers. Pluto will probably be the easiest to connect with. I need to know what's so special about the talismans. I understand they're tied to the Holy Chalice and the sovereigns, but why? What's so special about the chalice?"

"We'll find out, Sailor Moon," said Tuxedo Mask. "We'll find out together."

* * *

WOOOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and review!

On the next chapter, things take a tragic turn for the Sailors as Seymour reveals two carriers of the talismans! He sets up a deadly trap for Uranus and Neptune, one which they can't escape from. How willl things end for the two Sailors? Will the others be able to make it on time to save them? Find out in **Death Comes Home!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Super sad and depressing chapter! I'm sorry guys, but that's just how it has to be. Well, I think you'll like it at least. Its a very exciting chapter too. Expect the next update sometime later this week...like Thursday/Friday maybe. Lol. Thank you everyone for reviewing though. Means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Death Comes Home:**

The sea was ever changing. She could be beautiful and nurturing or fierce and destructive. There was no controlling or understanding her wrath. There was only preparing for the inevitable.

Cloud sat by the indoor pool, wearing a bathing suit with a seashell against his ear. He looked up to the ceiling, watching the rain crashing against the glass as a mist rolled in. The blond was always at his calmest when he was near the water and when he could hear the sea. His beautiful sea, the beautiful power of his Guardian Planet.

He listened to the sea from the shell. The gentle crash of the ocean waves and seagulls flying overhead. It all calmed him. Not even his fight with his beloved lion could harm him.

Squall confronted Cloud that night after the battle. The brunet revealed to him that he was Sailor Jupiter and how couldn't understand how Cloud was so willing to sacrifice all those lives for his mission. He would never understand. Cloud didn't even bother to explain himself; he only fueled Squall's temper by ignoring him. When his rant was over, Squall stormed out of the apartment, leaving Cloud to himself.

It didn't bother him anymore though. Cloud had to make sacrifices if he was ever going to save the world from the Silence. This time it meant he had to give up being with Squall. The blond didn't mind. He knew this sacrifice would bring them closer to completing their mission.

Cloud began to drift off into his own world. He focused on the beauty and serenity of the sea as he realized all his thoughts. His left hand began to twitch as he continued to drift away. A hand clung onto his, forcing Cloud to return to reality.

When he opened his blue eyes, he found Lexaeus hovering over him. The curly haired teen had a solemn look on his face as he stared into Cloud's eyes. "Don't leave me, Cloud," whispered Lexaeus. "Don't leave me here in this world by myself."

A small smirk formed on Cloud's face as he leaned his head back on the chair. He looked over at the pool with the shell still in his hands. "I had a horrible dream that I just can't shake off," he told his partner. His body continued to twitch as he just thought about it. The death toll, the destruction, all life coming to an end. "It was horrible. I just can't seam to shake it off."

"I noticed," said Lexaeus. "It seems fate is finally rearing her ugly head."

Cloud nodded his head as he got up from the chair. He left the shell on the chair as he approached the pool. "Destiny has finally arrived," he told Lexaeus. "The battle that will decide this world's face is coming near. The talismans will show themselves soon." He jumped into the pool, the cool water wrapping around him.

Lexaeus sighed as he began to walk back to their apartment. "Destiny," he whispered, "is a cruel mistress."

* * *

Seymour started work on a new, computer program that would find the talisman holders for him. The witch worked on the program, trying to get everything perfect so he could find the precious talismans to awaken the chalice. Their organization needed that chalice if they were ever going to defeat the Sailors and awaken the Sovereign of Silence.

He sat in front of the dark room, sitting in front of the computer. The blinking light of the computer began to activate as he inserted the program. Mindless codes began to activate as the computer started to search every person in the city.

"Soon, I'll find them," said Seymour. "Soon I will have those talismans in my hands."

Noticing the time it would take for the program to load, Seymour decided to take the time to get more comfortable. He walked into the locker room as he searching for a more comfortable outfit to wear. One that had better shoes.

He opened the locker, pulling out a pair of slippers. He removed his running shoes from his feet with them singing from freedom. He removed his socks as well as he began to slip into his slippers.

A sharp pain escaped his mouth as he removed the slipper. He found a thumbtack stuck to his foot, which he removed quickly. "Who did this?" he growled. "They could've torn my foot apart. When I get my hands on that bastard, I will kill them!"

He checked for any more thumbtacks, sighing in relief to find there was no more. He went back into his locker and discovered slimy cretins in it. Snails crawled all over his locker, leaving a slimly trail on all of his clothes. A disgusted hiss escaped him. "Snails!" shouted the witch. "What are the lab snails doing in my locker?"

He found a note taped to his locker, which he removed from the metal door. "That bastard!" he hissed as he read its contents. Even though it wasn't signed, there was no mistaking the handwriting. He knew this elegant and poetic tone. "I will kill him!"

"Did you hear what Nooj said about Seymour wasting another one of his Daimons?"

"No, we haven't. Do you care to tell?"

Seymour's eyes lit up as he heard the other members of the Witches 5 talking about him on the other end of the locker room. He leaned against the other end, listening to what his comrades were saying about him. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they were going to say.

"Well, Seymour isn't fit to supervise the Witches 5 anymore. He's looking for someone to replace him."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not! And the professor is looking to promote from within. Maybe the promotion will lead to Magus Status."

"That would be me," said one of the witches. "I'll become Leblanc's successor to Magus. I will lead the Witches 5 into victory."

"You might be next in line to become Magus, but I'm the one the professor chose to the replace Seymour."

"Are you serious?" said another witch. "Why would he choose you, Genesis?"

The witch named Genesis began to laugh. "Well, it's because the professor likes me."

Seymour stormed out of the locker room with his icy veins about to explode in fury.

* * *

Seymour returned to the lab, fuming after listening to the others. Those traitors were more then willing to sell him out. To kill him so they could become the professor's favorite. Those horrible bastards. And Genesis was the worst out of all of them.

He refused to be unceremoniously tossed aside. After all the many hours, he put in for the Witches 5 and the Bureau of Bad Behavior. All that time he wasted working for the professor, wasted for nothing. He couldn't stand being tossed aside by those bastards.

As he took a seat by the computer, Seymour continued his angry rant. "I taught those miserable bastards everything!" he hissed at the computer screen. "If it wasn't for me then none of them would be half as powerful as they are today. Especially that hypocrite, Genesis. He's a horrible, red headed monster! I'll get him back for all of this. I'll get that Shakespeare wannabe if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Seymour.

He slammed his fist on the table, causing the computer to jolt. The program finally reached completion. It began to scan every person in the city, finding the carriers of the talismans. The man leaned back against his chair as he waited for the scan to be complete.

The witch calmed himself down as the scan finally reached completion. Seymour immediately got to work as he pulled up the file to see who held the talisman. Now, he had the carriers in his hands and could rip their hearts out of them.

"Let's see," said the witch. "Who are you?" His blue eyes widen in terror, while his icy veins ran cold. The witch smiled as he found two of the talisman holders. "Its them? Of all people, its them? This is perfect."

* * *

After his talk with Cloud, Lexaeus returned to the apartment to think. He sat by the window as he thought about the twisted chain of events.

Last night, Zexion invited him to his house. He agreed and met Zexion at his home. The two started to talk, made love, and had a rather pleasant night in each other's arms when Zexion revealed that he was Sailor Mercury. Zexion tried to convince him to turn away from his mission, to stop searching for the talismans.

Everything used to be so simple when they were oblivious of each other's identities. He wished they had never been forced to reveal them. Lexaeus refused Zexion's wishes though. He couldn't give up his mission, not even for the one he loved and the one who loved him.

The phone started to ring as Lexaeus continued to stare out into the rainy metropolis. He didn't feel like answering so he just let it ring and ring all it wanted. Eventually, the answering machine switched and said to leave a message. What he didn't expect though was the man calling him.

"Hello Lexaeus and Cloud or should I say Sailors Uranus and Neptune? I'm sure you now who this is, but in case you're a little slow, it's Seymour. I know who you two are so getting your information was a breeze. What I wanted to say was now that I found out where you live, I can pay a special, house visits whenever I want. Now–"

The phone dropped, while Lexaeus stared blindly at the machine. So, their enemy had found out where they lived. Why wasn't he surprised that this didn't happen sooner. He looked back out the window as the phone began to ring again. It went straight to the machine as the caller's voice came through.

"It's me again, your stupid machine cut me off before I could finish my speech!" shouted Seymour. "I just wanted to let you know that I've found two of the holders of the talismans, and I already have a plan set up to catch them."

"What I wanted to tell you boys is that we should work together since our missions are more or less the same. We'll hunt down the talismans together and summon the Purity Force. From there, whoever awakens their sovereign first is fair game. It'll be just our little secret, the other Sailors and Professor Nooj will never have to know. Think about it. I'm sending you a fax of the rendezvous point right now. See you boys later."

The machine ended again with Lexaeus returning to the window.

Cloud entered the living room, dripping wet from his swim. He had a towel around his waist and one that used to dry off his hair. The blond walked towards the machine to stare at the two blinking messages after hearing the troubling news live. A sense of grief overtook him as he stared back at his partner.

"I think he was serious," whispered Cloud. "The world seems to have gotten so much darker. I think it's a sign for the coming Silence."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "I think it's coming too," he said, softly. He sat by the window, wearing his uniform. He raised warm hands up and just stared at them, trembling as his own agony overtook him. "My hands…" he whispered. "My hands have been tainted by this mission. I can't stop though. I have to keep fighting and get my hands on the pure hearts if we'll ever be able to save the world. I will keep fighting and keep dirtying my hands if it will stop the Silence."

Cloud walked towards the window and took a seat beside him. The towel that was tied loosely around his waist, slipped off as he sat, revealing the tight speedos. The same troubling feeling and trembling hands took over Cloud as he grabbed onto the larger man's hands.

For a moment, they just sat there, holding each other's hands. The young men stared into each other's eyes, worrying about their fate. Brown met blue as the two continued to stare at one another.

"I don't think your hands are dirty," whispered Cloud. "They still seem clean to me, Lexy."

* * *

Zexion sat in the library, trying to get some studying done. He couldn't focus on his math book though. He couldn't stop thinking about Lexaeus/Uranus. They were both the same person. The one he had a connection to in Crystal Tokyo.

It was hard to believe they were the same person. Then again, it wasn't that hard to believe. Eternal Sailor Uranus rescued him from the Emerald Dragon, protecting him from harm. The Uranus of the present did the same.

Lexaeus' words wouldn't stop haunting him though. They needed the pure hearts to save the world from the Silence and awaken the Messiah. It was all just too much for him to believe. He just wished things could go back to how they were before.

* * *

Squall stood at the heart of the storm with his umbrella and raincoat. He had walked Yuffie to work to keep his mind off Cloud. That endeavor failed miserably. His thoughts could never leave his blond lover.

It still scared him though how they were Uranus and Neptune. The two, cold-hearted Sailor Soldiers that would abandon them in times of crisis.

They were willing to do what it took to win by fair or fowl means.

To Squall, that just didn't sound like how a Sailor should be.

He continued to stand in the rain, drowning himself in his misery.

* * *

Axel swept the water from the floorboards at the shrine. He was working with Zell and grandpa with this since none of them wanted to slip and break their necks because of this horrible weather. They spent half the morning doing this, and it didn't look like the rain was letting up anytime soon.

Axel gave up and leaned against the wall with his robes on. He stared up to the stormy clouds, thinking about the two Sailors.

He wished that they could all agree with each other long enough to get something accomplished. They didn't want to play nice with them though. Lexaeus and Cloud had to do things their way.

* * *

Demyx was playing a racing game at the arcade. Zack and Jamie were standing over his shoulder as the boy raced to a new, high score. Just as he was about to make it, he ended up crashing and losing the game. He rested his head against the steering wheel, while Zack returned to work and Jamie rested his hands on the boy's shoulders.

The blond thought about Lexaeus and Cloud. They all fought for the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium and they still fight against evil now. It just amazed him how difficult they made it so they wouldn't have to fight along side them.

They were from two different worlds according to Lexaeus and Cloud. Their fight wasn't the concern of theirs.

* * *

Sora sat on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. He rested his body against the soft mattress and white comforter. The brunet was the saddest of all the boys.

He was supposed to be Prince Ventus, the unifying force that kept all the Sailors together. He couldn't though. He couldn't control Lexaeus and Cloud, not that he should control them. They should be free to choose their own paths, but it still bothered him that they wouldn't even listen.

Those two were willing to sacrifice their own lives and talisman carriers just for their mission. A mission, his father sent them on. What kind of sick man was King Ventus to give Lexaeus and Cloud such a mission? It just didn't make any sense to him. It just didn't feel right to him.

It all left a bad taste in his mouth.

The bedroom door swung open with Roxas entering, carrying a phone in his hand. The blond barely showed any emotion as he handed the phone over to his brother. "It's Lexaeus," he said, softly. "He wants to talk to you."

Sora took the phone from his brother and held it to his ear to hear what the older boy had to say.

* * *

When school had let out, Riku took Reks out for the day for a little bit of bonding time when his phone began to ring. He answered and found himself talking to Roxas, hearing about Sora's conversation with Lexaeus. Soon after Roxas was done, he hung up the phone and turned to Reks who was splashing around in a puddle.

A soft smile crept across his face as he stared at his son. A frown appeared though as he knew he had to cut the boy's happiness short. He approached the boy, fighting through the rain and crowd of pedestrians to get to him. He explained the situation to Reks, seeing the boy worry with every word he said.

Reks shook his head as he looked up to find the rain had stopped. "I don't think they're bad guys," said the boy. "At least they're not in the future. Uncle Lexaeus and Uncle Cloud mean well. You told me they were about as stubborn as Sora. They're not our enemies though."

From the lips of a babe. Riku nodded his as he agreed with the boy. "I don't think they are either, Reks," said the man. "I still think Sora shouldn't meet with them on his own. It could be end badly for him."

"He'll be fine," said Reks. "Sora's a big boy."

He didn't know why, but Reks turned his head to the side. He felt the sudden need to look to his right. Over by the stoplight, there stood a tall man with spiky, brown hair, dressed in a gray suit. The man looked oddly familiar to him, but before Reks could get a better look at him, the man disappeared in the blink of the eye.

Reks rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things.

* * *

Sora met Lexaeus and Cloud at the aquarium just like they said. With the rain ending, it made it easier for the brunet to get there. As he entered the aquarium, he unzipped his jacket to show off his uniform. He wandered around the aquarium until he made it to the exotic fish exhibit.

That's where Lexaeus told him to meet them.

He looked around the massive, light deprived aquarium in awe. He never saw an aquarium of this size before. They so needed to take a field trip here someday.

Snapping back into his senses, Sora heard two sets of footsteps behind him. He turned around to find Lexaeus and Cloud standing a few feet behind them, wearing their school colors as well. Sora couldn't get any kind of reading from the two. Their faces were impassive, showing no emotion at all.

"This place is huge," Sora said, softly. "You guys trying to overcompensate for something by bringing me here?"

Lexaeus stepped away from Cloud, getting closer to the boy. "We want you to stay out of our way," he said, coldly. "You've gotten in our way for the last time, Sora. We don't want you around."

Sora felt a chill running up his spine as Lexaeus continued to get closer. He should've listened to Roxas when he suggested bringing the military with him. "What are you talking about?" said the boy. "We're all Sailor Soldiers! We share the same fate, to protect Earth from any harm. We should be working together!"

Cloud looked away from the frightened boy. "Our mission isn't for little boys who can barely stand up for themselves," he said, darkly. He turned back to face Sora with a pair of cold, blue eyes staring at the brunet. "You will only get in the way."

"And just to be sure you don't interfere." Lexaeus was standing in front of Sora now. He noticed the shinning heart in the pocket of his shirt. He reached out to take the Cosmic Compact from Sora.

Sora wrapped his hands around the larger arm, trying to push him away. The older boy was just too strong for him though. This wasn't a fight that Sora could win. "Stop it! What are you doing?" His heart was pounding as Lexaeus easily stole the heart from him and even knocked the boy onto the ground.

Lexaeus held up the Cosmic Compact for a moment before putting it in his pocket. "Now, that you can't become Sailor Moon, you're no longer a threat to us," he said, venomously. He walked back towards Cloud, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "If you were smart, Moon Face, you will never cross paths with us again. We won't hesitate to take you out of our way."

The boys held up their Planet Wands to the frightened boy. They transformed right in front of him into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Sora felt a wave of energy rush past him as the boys finished transforming.

Sailor Uranus looked down upon Sora. "The world is doomed," he told the boy. "The talismans are about to reveal themselves and they hold the fate of the world in their hands. Whoever claims them first will decide this world's fate."

The two Sailors were standing in front of a door that slid apart without any command. Sora began to hear the roar of a helicopter before seeing it up close. The Sailors ignored the roaring machine as they continued to look at Sora.

"The end of time is getting closer," shouted Neptune. "Nothing can stop the coming Silence, but the Ambassador of Good! Only he has the power to save the universe from certain doom."

"Ambassador of Good?" whispered Sora.

The Sailors began to walk towards the copter as Sora sprang on his feet and tried to chase after them. It was too late though. There was no stopping the Sailors as the helicopter rose up to the sky, flying towards the water.

Sora shook his head as he continued to scream after them even though they were long gone.

"Will you try and save them?"

Sora spun around, finding himself face to face with a male stranger. The man wore a stylish, gray suit that you would see celebrities wearing to an award show or premiere party. The suit hugged his form perfectly, showing off all the right muscles. His brown hair was spiky and oddly familiar to him along with the pair of glowing blue orbs for eyes.

The man exited the aquarium, getting closer towards Sora on the helipad. The twilight setting made his sun kissed complexion look even more attractive, setting him apart from most men. He walked in a dignified, proper manner that Sora has never seen before.

Sora could tell this stranger was someone important.

The mysterious man stopped a few feet away from Sora with a worried expression on his face. "The battle that will decide Uranus and Neptune's fate is drawing near," said the man. "Their fate is tied with the very Earth, herself. They are risking their lives for their mission; to do what they think is right."

"Who are you?" asked Sora. "How do you know us?"

The man shook his head. "You should already now it, Sora," said the man. "I'll let you figure that one out on your own. Let's just say I'm an old friend though. One who's sat on the sidelines for too long."

"As for my question," said the man, "can you save them? Can you save Uranus and Neptune without transforming into Sailor Moon?"

Sora stared at the cement ground. Uranus and Neptune might be world-class jerks, but they didn't deserve this fate. He might not be able to transform, but there was no way he was letting them die by themselves. "Tell me where they went!" demanded Sora.

* * *

Uranus drove the helicopter, while Neptune kept an eye out for the meeting place. Seymour wanted to meet somewhere remote and far from the others. Both their eyes lit up as they saw the massive cathedral in the middle of the water.

"The Marine Cathedral," said Uranus. "This where it ends." He landed the helicopter perfectly on the platform. He shut it down with the both of them jumping out.

They looked at the gothic, sea-foam design of the cathedral in amazement. It was a beautiful piece of architecture, located far out into the sea. They began to climb the massive rows of stairs to the massive double doors that would decide their destiny.

It was a long walk, but it would be worth it if Seymour really had the talisman holders.

"The talismans must be ours," said Neptune. "You understand our mission? If one of us can't go on then the other will continue."

Uranus nodded his head. "Hopefully, that won't have to happen though," he said, pushing the doors open.

They began to walk down, the empty hallway. There was nothing around them. The place felt cold and reeked of negative energy. The only thing there to welcome them was red, cupid tablets that were against the walls. The host wasn't even there to welcome his guests.

How rude.

Sailor Neptune brushed a spike out of his hair, noticing something strange. He swore he saw one of the tablets move, but that couldn't be possible. Then again, it was the Heart Snatchers they were up against.

"Watch out," said Neptune. "Something isn't right about those tablets."

Uranus nodded his head. "I was just about to say the same thing," said the other.

The boys heard a thunderous sound above them when the tablets began to move on their own. The tablets moved away from the wall and lined up into a single file away from Uranus and Neptune. Not wanting to take the risk, the Sailors began to run away from the tablets when a dark voice filled the air.

"You two are idiots!" shouted Seymour. "You really thought this wasn't a trap?"

The tablets began to chase after the boys, trying to crush them. The boys split away from each other and began to dodge the tablets one by one. They jumped and rolled out of their path, trying to avoid getting crushed to death. The tablets wouldn't stop though. When they avoided one, two more would come back with the same one they just dodged.

It was a never-ending cycle. They had to blast them all away before it was too late.

However, all the jumping around was draining them of their strength faster. If they kept this up then they would eventually be crushed to death. They needed to act fast.

Uranus noticed brief window of opportunity opening for him. He gathered all his power into his hand as he raised it up in the air. "Uranus World Shaking!" The power formed a yellow orb in his hand that blew up a gust of wind. He flung the orb into the ground, creating the earth to crack as it raced towards the tablets.

Neptune held his arms up in the air as a wave crashed around him. The water rose up, forming a blue orb of energy. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" He threw the orb towards the tablets as well.

Their attacks blew all of the tablets apart before they could do anymore harm to them. The boys collapsed slightly apart from each other as they prepared themselves for Seymour's next test. Knowing that witch, there would be many more traps all over the cathedral.

However, they didn't blast all of the tablets. The only remaining tablet was flying towards Uranus, which the boy couldn't dodge at such a short notice. Neptune sprang up to his feet to spare his partner's life. He managed to push Uranus away from the tablet's path, however, he was fused into the tablet.

Neptune howled in pain as he felt the tablet crushing his body. Red vines wrapped around his body as the tablet moved back towards the wall. Uranus got back on his feet and tried to rescues his partner when he saw the tablet disappear into the wall along with Neptune.

"No!" shouted Uranus as he slammed his fist into the wall. "Neptune!"

* * *

Now in the actual cathedral, Seymour began to play the pipe organ, which filled the entire place up with its depressing music. The witch played quite beautifully as he smiled in delight. Sailor Neptune was tied into the tablet behind him.

So far, his plan was working perfectly.

He spoke into the microphone next to him, ready to taunt Uranus.

"Oops!" said the witch. "You better hurry up, Uranus. I have one of the talisman holders in my hands already. Imagine my surprise when I found out that one of the keeper of the talismans was Cloud Strife aka Sailor Neptune!"

Uranus screamed into the hall that it was impossible.

Seymour began to tisk the boy as he stared at the Sailor behind him. "Its true," he said into the microphone. "I suggest that you hurry up, Uranus. The show is about to begin soon. His heart and talisman will be mine."

* * *

Uranus ran down the hall, not even bothering to stop for a breath. He was still a tad exhausted from dodging all the tablets, but he didn't care though. He needed to rescue Neptune from Seymour…or could he?

If Neptune really did have a talisman then that would mean he would have to sacrifice his best friend to save the world. Could he really live with himself from such a horrible act? It looked like Neptune was wrong, his hands were dirty.

Eventually, he made it inside the actual church. He kicked the doors open and stormed in there, noticing a single row that lead to Seymour at the pipe organ and a tied up Sailor Neptune. His eyes widened in horror to see how weak Neptune looked, while he noticed more tablets at the walls.

This was such a tacky trap.

He wouldn't stop though. He ran down the single walkway when the cupids all turned to their sides. There was a column of holes down the tablets that began to activate as Uranus crossed the path. Multiple arrows shot from the cupids, striking Uranus as he tried to cross.

His body twitched uncontrollably as he felt pain unlike any other. His strength quickly left him as the cupids stopped firing. He collapsed onto the ground like a doll with blood oozing out from open wounds. His uniform was horribly torn as well as blood stained.

Seymour stopped playing, but the music continued. Next to him was a stereo that was playing the churchy music that he stopped to begin his villainous rant. He got up from the seat and began to cross the path with his rifle in hand.

"You stupid bastard," laughed the witch. "Did you honestly think that anyone but me could cross without getting shot? You're such a naive fool."

The witch stepped over the blood around Uranus, placing his foot on the injured boy's chest. "I'll get Neptune's heart later, but I want another heart first." He pointed the rifle at Uranus, smiling, manically. He had his finger on the trigger as he aimed straight for the boy's chest. "I want the pure heart of Lexaeus Tenou first!"

Sailor Uranus shook his head as he stared at the witch. "That's impossible," he said, frightened. "I can't have a pure heart! So I can't have a talisman."

"Oh, but you do I'm afraid," said the witch. "It's your pure heart that wanted to save this world from destruction. It's the same pure heart too that kept you from really dirtying your hands."

"We should test my theory out first though," laughed Seymour. "Too bad your wounds are too severe for you to survive the extraction. Oh well, I'll be the only one to know."

On the other end, Neptune heard everything that Seymour said. He woke up just in time and gathered enough of his strength to break freak of the vines. "NO!" cried the blond. The other two looked at him in shock as he began to race down the pathway, determined to save his partner. Despite Uranus' protest, Neptune continued anyways.

The machines roared with life, shooting their arrows at Neptune. The boy cried in pain as the arrows tore his body apart and he collapsed onto the ground. Seymour smirked as he turned his attention back to Uranus about to shoot when he heard the machines about to fire again.

Neptune was back up on his feet, still determined. "I won't let you die, Uranus," said the Sailor. "We won't die!"

"Stop it, Neptune!" cried Uranus.

The Sailor and witch were both shocked to see Neptune keep going. The machines roared again as they fired another round at the boy. Neptune's body continued to twitch as more wounds opened up against his once flawless skin. Even though his body was begging him to stop, Neptune wouldn't give in. He would never give up.

He continued to walk down the path with his blood emptying out onto the ground and his uniform almost completely torn. His shirt was already gone and his shorts were barely hanging onto his waist as he got closer towards them.

The machines were about to fire again, but all that came out was smoke.

"Out of ammo!" shouted Seymour. "You've got to be kidding me."

Neptune made it. He grabbed onto Seymour, weakly, trying to push him away. However, Seymour already had the rifle pointed at the boy's chest. Shocked by the boy's determination, he pulled the trigger.

Light shot out from Neptune's back as the boy cried in pain. Uranus looked up in terror as he stared his partner collapsing to the ground for the last time. Flashbacks of their life together played in Neptune's mind as his blue eyes glazed over.

The light transformed into Neptune's Pure Heart Crystal, but another wave of light took o over it. His heart transformed into a golden mirror with sea-green glass and a golden trident on the glass. On the side of the mirror was a beautifully, etched mermaid. The mirror hovered over Neptune's body, while Seymour smirked wickedly.

"He did have a talisman after all," laughed Seymour. "I know whose next!"

Uranus' eyes swelled up with tears as he looked at Neptune's lifeless body. They really did hold the talismans they were searching for all this time. Oh, what cold irony. They had the talismans and now they were going to die because of it.

He stared up to the stain glass ceiling. What justice was there in the world? He begged whoever was listening for answers, noticing the strange butterfly design on the glass. His question was heard though. A strong voice filled the air as a ray of light came down.

Uranus turned his head to the side, for a moment he swore he saw the Messiah. His eyes deceived him though. The Messiah he thought he saw was only a spiky haired brunet named Sora with a venomous glare in his eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Seymour!"

Sora rushed the witch, managing to knock the rifle out of his hands. The witch stared at the boy in shock as a moment of crisis gave the boy new strength. He easily picked Seymour off the ground and tossed him off the pathway. The boy threw Seymour towards a pit of darkness that no living thing could survive dropping from.

Seymour's voice filled the air as the witch fell into the pit.

* * *

Sora held onto the mirror as he tried to force it back into Neptune's body. "Come on!" cried the boy. "Go back in." He tried to put the mirror back into his body, but the body rejected it. The mirror wouldn't return to its proper owner.

"Leave it," said a weakened Uranus.

Sora turned back with tears in his eyes, noticing the blood that Uranus had lost. It was a lot of blood. If they didn't get him to medical attention soon then he would die. "We have to save him though," said Sora. "We can't let Neptune die."

Uranus shook his head as he picked up the rifle. Tears ran down his face as he thought about his partner. "He's already dead," he said, bitterly. "Seymour weakened us both enough where we wouldn't survive the extraction. He went back to his own world…without me," cried the man.

He dug through what remained of his pocket, throwing the compact back at Sora. The younger boy held onto it as he stared at the man. He saw Seymour's rifle in his hands and that Uranus was about to shoot himself.

Sora threw himself at the older boy, trying to take the rifle away from him. "No! Uranus stop!" cried the boy. "You can't kill yourself. We can't protect the world without the talismans!"

For the second time today, Uranus pushed Sora away. The brunet's uniform was stained in their blood as he picked his head up from the ground. Uranus looked at the boy with tears running down his face. "I almost believed you there for a moment, Sora," said the Sailor. "I always knew you fought for the side of good…but I just couldn't believe it for some reason. I couldn't believe we fought for the same thing."

He pointed the rifle back at his heart, no longer looking at the boy. "Promise me, Sailor Moon, that you'll continue what Neptune and I started!" he begged the boy. "Promise me that you'll find the third talisman and find the Messiah of Peace. Promise me that you'll save this world because we were too weak to."

"I promise," cried Sora.

A soft smile formed on his lips. "Can you also tell Zexion and Squall that we're sorry how things turned out?" he asked, softly. "We loved them both…we didn't mean to hurt them," said the dying man. "Tell them to forgive us…or at least try to…and don't forget that we love them."

Sora nodded his head as he covered his face. He didn't want to look at this. He didn't want to watch as Uranus committed suicide.

Uranus straighten himself up then pulled the trigger on himself. Light shot out from his back as he fell to the side. A soft smile still on his face as he fell on the ground with the rifle rolling down into the darkness.

The light transformed into his Pure Heart Crystal, but another wave of light surrounded it. The Heart Crystal transformed it into a saber. The saber had a jeweled sheath and made with an Arabic style blade. The golden handle and jeweled encrusted sheath glistened in the air along with the mirror.

Sora continued to cry, surrounded in the dead bodies of two of his friends.

Over by the door, the other Sailors and Keybearer arrived too late. They didn't see Neptune and Uranus' deaths, but they did see the sparkling talismans. They were shocked to see that they were the carriers after all this time.

Mercury collapsed onto the ground as he saw Uranus' lifeless body. Tears began to escape him as he saw all that blood, knowing there was no way he could've survived. His heart broke in two at that moment.

Jupiter tried to race towards Neptune's body, but Mars and Venus held him back. The brunet was crying and screaming in utter agony as he looked at Neptune's lifeless body and talisman. His cries could be heard throughout the temple.

Standing further behind the boys was the mysterious man. He saw the corpses of the two Sailors and listened to the boys' pain. He closed his eyes as he dug through his pocket for something special. He pulled it out, revealing it to be a Planet Wand as well.

"I have to do something," he whispered so no one can hear. "I am the King of Pluto. I must do something." He turned back around, preparing to do what must be done to save two souls from Death.

* * *

On the next chapter, Seymour returns and steals the talismans. It's a race against time as Sailor Moon tries to rescue Uranus and Neptune's talismans. Seymour and Sailor Moon face each other for the last time as they fight for the talismans and the Holy Chalice. How will things end for the boys? And what will happen when Sailor Pluto arrives with the third talisman? Find out the answers and more in **Purity Force!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Purity Chalice:**

Sora shook his head, unable to believe what had just happened. Two Sailor Soldiers had just given up their lives to free the talismans. He could hardly believe that it was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who also held onto these treasures after all this time. Sora wept over their bodies, while the others came running towards him in the organ room.

Jupiter had to support a hyperventilating Mercury in his arms. The brunet's face was apathetic at best, as he tried to hide his scars from the others. The pain in his chest though was almost too much even for him to bear with.

The Sailors surrounded Sora as they stared down at the fallen Sailors and their treasures.

Mars dropped to his knees as he leaned in towards the Sailors. He checked each of their pulses to see if there was anything left of them. "I can hear a faint heartbeat," said the red head. "They're still alive…but just barely."

"How do we save them though?" said Venus.

The Keybearer stepped forward with a soft frown on his face. He pointed at the treasures, trying to keep his distance from the bodies. "Maybe we should try and put their treasures back?" suggested the boy.

"NO!"

A wave of fire blasted through the boys. They all ducked out of the way, trying to avoid the blaze. When the flames departed, the Sailors discovered that the talismans had disappeared from sight.

They all sprang back on their feet, looking for their attacker. Laughter filled the air as a bolt of thunder crashed onto the pathway. The lightning revealed an unharmed Seymour, carrying his magical staff with the talismans in his possession. The witch laughed and laughed at the Sailors and Master.

A wild smirk formed on Seymour's face as he hid the talismans within his clothes. The mirror was sticking out of his open shirt that revealed all his chest muscles, while the saber was tied into the long tie around his waist. "Thought you could get rid of me that easily?" said the witch. "I won't be defeated by you brats! I am far superior then all of you. The treasures and the Purity Chalice shall belong to me!"

"No it won't!" shouted Sora. He pushed himself away from his friends as he held the brooch into the air. The brunet had a cold glare on his face as he stared down the evil man. "I won't let you get away with this! MOON COSMIC POWER!" Cosmic Power swept all over Sora as it transformed him into a Sailor Soldier. Black and blue ribbons wrapped his entire body up, while hearts danced around him.

The transformation was complete, changing Sora into Sailor Moon.

The leader of the Sailor Soldiers stepped forward, raising his fists at the witch. "I won't let you take those treasures!" he shouted. "I won't allow you to get away with murdering my friends."

"Oh fuck off, Sailor Moon." Seymour twirled his staff around before pointing it at the boy and his friends. "Let's see how you like this! Multi-Firaga!" A powerful wave of fire shot from his staff, which snaked around the boys. The hot flames trapped the boys in its powerful vortex with no chance of them escaping.

Sailor Moon stumbled backward, trying to protect Uranus and Neptune's bodies.

Sailor Mercury shook his head as clenched his fists together. He wasn't going to let his miserable bastard get away with taking away his Lexaeus. He would stop him even if he had to do it himself.

He spun around in a circle with droplets of water circling around him. He raised his arms into the air, bending the water too his will. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The boy released the icy water onto the fire, hoping that it would smoother the flames.

Unfortunately, the flames were too powerful for his water to disintegrate.

Sailor Mars stepped in as he released a stream of fire from his fingers. "I'll just have to fight fire with fire!" he shouted. He formed ring of fire around him then brought his hands together, releasing his power. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Rings of fire shot from his hands, hoping that his fire would counter Seymour's fire.

What an even worse plan. Mars' fire didn't stop the fire; it only made the flames grow stronger.

The Sailors cried out as they scowled Mars for even thinking of that plan.

Seymour continued to laugh at the miserable boys. "It looks like you boys will go down in flames after all," he said, smiling at them. He waved at the boys as he began to run out of the room. Now that he had the treasures in his possession, nothing in the world could stop him.

The witch left the Sailors to burn to death.

"How are we going to get out of this fire?" cried the Keybearer.

Venus shook his head. "I don't know!" cried the boy. "We need a miracle."

Just then, one of the stain glass window above them shattered. The boys looked up to find Tuxedo Mask swooping in with his cape covering the front of his body. He flung the came away from him, revealing Sailor Mini Moon, who was clinging onto his chest. The two held onto each other's hands, releasing a powerful mist of light that extinguished the flames.

The mist smothered the flames into a horrible nightmare, thus saving the boys' lives. Tuxedo Mask landed in front of the boys with Mini Moon still clinging onto him. The Sailors circled around their heroes, thanking them for saving their lives.

"Not a problem!" smiled Mini Moon. He looked down at the bodies of Neptune and Uranus, feeling tears swell up. He noticed that the two weren't breathing, so obviously something horrible happened to them.

Venus noticed this and took the boy into his arms. "Look away," he whispered, softly.

"Let's go Sailors!" shouted Mars.

The Sailors followed the red head as they attempted to catch up to Seymour. Mini Moon joined up with the older boys, while Sailor Moon and the Keybearer stayed back with Tuxedo Mask. The three of them stood around Uranus and Neptune's bodies, bowing their heads to the Sailors.

Sailor Moon clenched his fists together as he felt anger swell up from inside him. He hated Seymour more then ever now. He was going to make that miserable bastard pay for everything. "I'll get him," he said to the Sailors. "I'll get Seymour and return you talismans!"

The Keybearer took his brother's hand, looking at the misty-eyed brunet. The boy smiled softly as held onto his hand, tighter. "Tuxedo and I will stay behind," he said to his brother. "We'll see if there's anything we can do to bring them back or at least, keep them alive until you can return their hearts."

"Thank you," said Sailor Moon.

He nodded his head at both Keyblade Masters before running out of the organ room himself to catch up to the others.

* * *

Seymour ran at top speed towards the exit. He ran through the empty halls of the cathedral with the talismans in his possession. Two of the Sailor Soldiers were dead, leading the Bureau closer to its ultimate goal Victory was his!

The blue haired man laughed as he ran faster. "Nothing will stand in my way now," he said, smiling. "Nooj won't get rid of me now."

"Run faster!"

The noisy sounds of pubescent boys in Sailor suits chasing after him filled the witch's ears. He scowled himself as he heard their foots steps get closer to him. If he wanted to be rid of those brats then he needed to act fast. His magick should be more then enough for the Sailors to handle.

Seymour stopped running and spun back to find the Sailors turning the hall. Jupiter and Venus led the pack with the other three following behind. The witch began to smirk as he twisted his staff around his fingers.

"You're in for a sticky situation, boys!" said the witch. He pointed the staff at them; he waved the metal staff at them, causing tiny sparkles to float out. The Sailors stopped running just as the sparkles transformed into a sticky mess. The boys fell onto their knees, unable to move free from the glue.

Seymour laughed as he waved them farewell. "Looks like you boys won't make it to the finish line!" he said, smiling. "Oh well. I'll be seeing you." The witch started to run again, while the Sailors cried for their freedom.

Mini Moon fought the hardest, but only made things more difficult for him. The silver-blond haired boy fought on his knees only to fall face first into the sticky mess. The boy cried as he tried to pick himself up, while the other Sailors tried to break free as well.

Venus tried to pick himself up; however, fighting the glue made his arms useless as the glue consumed them. The boy howled in frustration as he tried to break free. "Hey Mercury!" cried the blond. "Can you use your water to break us free?"

The lilac haired boy shook his head. "We're stuck here," he said, much to their misfortunate.

Loud footsteps came down the hall, which raised the Sailors' hopes. The boys tried to look at the end of the hall just to find Sailor Moon running towards them. Luckily, the brunet noticed the glue on the floor and stopped in his tracks just before he was stuck as well.

"Yikes!" shouted their "fearless" leader. Sailor Moon took a step back as he tried to find a way around this mess. "You guys have really bad luck!"

"Shut up!" warned Sailor Mars. "Hurry up and stop Seymour already!"

Sailor Moon nodded his head just as a "wonderful" plan came to mind. He bowed to them as he took in a deep breath. "Just so you know I'm really sorry for this!" Sailor Moon took a few more steps back before charging towards the glue mess.

He jumped as high as he could, briefly landing on Mars' back. He propelled himself forward again then hoped over Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter's backs. He landed gracefully on the other end without falling into the sticky mess!

The brunet cheered himself on as all the hard work finally paid off. "Yay!" he said, proud of himself. "Looks like all your tire training worked, Jupiter."

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the older brunet.

Mini Moon managed to break his face free from the glue. His eyes sparkled in wonder as he finished watching Sailor Moon's jump. "Wow, you guys are really generous for letting him walk all over you like that," he said to the other Sailors.

Mars grumbled as he picked his head up. "Yeah, so generous," he said, sarcastically. "We've been reduced from body guards to his personal stepping stones. Woohoo. What a big improvement."

"Hurry up, Sailor Moon!" cried Venus. "You better get running before we use your big head as soccer ball!"

"I'm running!" shouted Sailor Moon.

* * *

Running wasn't exactly his strong suit. Despite all the training, they had in the past, Sailor Moon still failed repeatedly at running. It was bad enough they made him run all the time in gym, but he had to run all the time in this job as well.

He couldn't complain though. Unlike in gym class, he had a purpose for running. He was running to save the lives of two of his friends and the very world itself. Uranus made him swear to continue their mission and awaken the Messiah of Peace to stop the Silence from destroying the world. If he couldn't save their lives then Sailor Moon had no other choice but to fulfill his promise.

He couldn't let his friends die though.

Uranus and Neptune were Sailor Soldiers they were one of them. Sailor Moon couldn't allow them to die. He had to save them. He had to save his friends.

With the wave of his hand, the doors flew open before Seymour. The man ran down the hall still holding onto the talismans and his staff. He ran down the long hallway before arriving to the front entrance. All he needed to do was make it out of one last door and he won the battle.

"I'm almost home free," he said, smiling.

Seymour ran towards the double doors at the end of the circular hall. Just as he was about to reach the hallway point in the empty hall with several stain glass windows, another presence stopped him from escaping. He spun back around only to discover that he now had to face Sailor Moon.

The brunet ran out the entrance that Seymour just ran from. The boy stopped a dozen feet away from the witch, raising his arms up. "I cannot allow you to escape, Seymour!" shouted the boy. "I can't allow you to continue on this path. Your total disregard from human life disgusts me! I stand for love and justice! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Sailor Moon raised his arm forward, causing blue light to swirl around him. The light met in his hand, transforming into the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

Seymour laughed at the boy as he raised his staff up. "That's big talk for such a small boy," said the witch. "In case you've forgotten, Moon boy, I've already countered against your powers before." The man was referring to their previous battle. Sailor Moon used his rod against the witch and the Daimon, only to have Seymour deflect it with his powerful magick. "Or have you already forgotten this?"

The boy shook his head. "I haven't forgotten," he said, loudly, "but this time I wont let you win! I can't let you win. I have to protect the talismans and the world from you! I won't allow you to win!"

"It's your life you're risking, Moon boy," said Seymour.

Sailor Moon raised the rod above his head. The crystal in the middle of the heart began to blink as the boy twirled it around in his hand. He spun it around before stopping and raising it back up above him. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" He began to spin around in a rapid circle with the rod being swung around. The boy dropped down on his knees, raising the rod up as a storm of hearts flew out.

Seymour swung his staff down as he summoned his own magick. "Overdrive Requiem!" Tiny sparks of darkness fluttered in front of Seymour before transforming into a full-blown mass of dark energy. The darkness transformed into a large sphere that took on the full blast of Sailor Moon's attack.

Their two attacks melded together for moments before Requiem finally overpowered the heart.

Sailor Moon was in shock as his power failed him once again. Seymour continued to laugh as he dropped his staff against his shoulder. "Once again, I prove that my power is stronger then yours!" said the man. "You should really just give up now. I've already won."

"I won't give up!" said Sailor Moon. He glared at the man in front of him, picking his rod back up as he got back on his feet. "I have to stop you!"

Seymour stared to laugh against as he watched the inferior boy try to face him. He rested his staff on his shoulder, smirking at the insignificant boy. "You have interfered too many times, Sailor Moon!" shouted Seymour. "You will pay for it all, dearly!"

The twilight sun was blocked by dark clouds as the two stared each other down.

The witch raised his staff up again, preparing to demonstrate his magick to Sailor Moon, once again. Sailor Moon held up his rod as he prepared himself for the worse. Lightning bolts sparked from his staff as Seymour readied to blast the boy to kingdom come.

"Excuse me!"

They both turned around to the entrance opposite of them at the new intruder. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as he recognized the man from the aquarium. The gray suit man emerged from the entrance with his hands locked behind him.

A soft smile formed on his tanned face as he stared at Seymour. "Excuse me, but you will hand over those talismans," he said, politely.

Seymour laughed at the powerless man. "You're joking, right?" he laughed. "You really think I'm going to hand the talismans over to you?"

"Yes, you will," said the man. As he went through his pocket to search for his wand, the other Sailors came rushing in. Their uniforms and skin still had some glue stuck to them, but for the most part, they were clean. They stood beside Sailor Moon, seeing the man pull out a purple Planet Wand.

The purple handle had a heart connecting it to a purple orb. Attached to the orb were two, smaller orbs with a golden star on top. The man held his wand up in the air for all to see as he summoned his Sailor Power.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

He spun around into a circle with a thick mist rising from the ground. His formal suit disappeared from his body, leaving him nude as the mist consumed him. The mist created his Sailor uniform, which consisted of a white vest with a black collar and tie, a heart was clipped onto the tie, he wore black pants with black boots over them. A steel gauntlet was attached to his left arm with a black choker around his neck, silver studs in his ears, and a tiara with garnet gem in it. A large keystaff with a heart within a garnet orb was perched on top, appearing in his hand.

The Sailor Soldier of Pluto appeared before the Sailors and their enemy.

The Sailors were shocked to discover that this man was really Sailor Pluto! Sailor Moon couldn't believe that his father, King Terra, was with them once more. He wondered why he left his post at the Time-Space Door this time.

"Why are you here, Sailor Pluto?" asked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward, striking his staff into the ground. He stood perfectly still has kept his eyes on his eldest son. "The last talisman is what brought me here!" said the older man. "The Garnet Orb, my talisman, told me of the deadly Silence that was approaching." The silver heart with a garnet orb within it rose up from his staff, floating to his right hand. Pluto held the orb up for everyone to see.

A bright smile formed on Seymour's face as he looked at the final treasure. "Why thank you, Sailor Pluto," said the witch. "You saved me a lot of trouble by delivering the final talisman to me! Now, hand it over."

"I will not!" shouted Pluto. He rose the orb up, causing a wave of light to burst from the orb. "The talismans do not belong to you, evil witch!" The treasures in Seymour's possession began to glow as they responded to the Garnet Orb. The saber and mirror floated away from Seymour's possession, floating towards Pluto and his treasure.

Seymour tired to grab the items back, but they floated to fast from him.

The talismans floated around Pluto, forming a sort of triangle. Pluto raised his orb into the air with another wave of light bursting from the orb. "Now, to use the power of the Garnet Orb!" said the Sailor. "I will use the orb's power to return life into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!"

Pluto's tiara disappeared from his head, leaving him with his Planet symbol.

* * *

Back in the organ room, the Keyblade Masters monitored the health of Uranus and Neptune. The Keybearer used his strongest magicks in hopes of restoring the older boys' life force, but not even his power could save them from Death. He fell to the ground, exhausted with Oathkeeper disappearing in light.

Tuxedo Mask brushed a stray lock from Neptune's face as he saw the Keybearer fall to his knees. The blond was panting for air, while Tuxedo stared at the two Sailors. Although, they could be royal jerks, not even they deserved such a fate.

Just as Tuxedo Mask got back on his feet to help the Keybearer back up, both Masters were in for a surprise as they noticed the boys' tiara disappeared. Their tiaras disappeared then replaced with their individual planet symbols. The Masters watched as the glowing sea green and navy blue symbols appeared on their foreheads.

They watch as the boys' bodies disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds.

The Keybearer shook his head. "Why do I have a feeling that my brother is somehow responsible for this?" said the young boy.

Tuxedo Mask agreed with the boy. He held out his hand for the boy to take. "More then likely, Sailor Moon is behind this," said the masked man. "Let's go help them before they somehow get themselves killed."

"I can see that happening," said the younger. He took Tuxedo Mask's hand and soon they were both running out of the organ room to find the others.

* * *

The boys watched as light continued to shine from Pluto's Garnet Orb.

Two lights flashed from across Pluto as the talismans floated around. The lights transformed into Uranus and Neptune with their Planet symbols glowing on their foreheads. From their talismans, their Pure Heart Crystals left the treasures and returned to their bodies. The boys watched in awe of the two Sailors as they were brought back to life.

Neptune and Uranus' symbols fade as their tiaras returned, along with Pluto's tiara. The boys finally opened their eyes as their lives were restored. The Sailors were almost in tears as they watched their friends return to the living.

Uranus shook his head, unable to believe what had just happened. "We're…alive?" he said, softly. "How is that possible? I thought we were supposed to be dead?"

"You were," responded Pluto. The two Sailors finally looked at the Time Guardian and the talisman in his hands. "I brought you back to life to awaken the chalice. Now, take hold of your treasures so that we may stop the Silence!"

The boys nodded their heads as they took hold of their talismans. Uranus wrapped his hand around the golden handle of the saber. Neptune wrapped his fingers around the golden handle of his mirror. "I hope this works," whispered Neptune.

Light began to engulf the circular room. The three talismans were united together, radiating with raw power. The Sailors and Seymour watched as the trio of Sailors awakened the Purity Chalice.

A strange earthquake took over the lab in the middle of Nooj's latest experiment. He had to hold onto his precious vials to prevent them from breaking in the tremor. The professor curiously looked around, wondering what could be causing such a quake.

Just then, a devious smile formed on his face as he had a wonderful theory.

"It has revealed itself," said the professor. "The Purity Force has awakened!"

The talismans radiated with power as beams of light connected the talismans together to form a pyramid. Light consumed the room as power gathered at the tip of the pyramid, creating something that they all, desperately craved. A golden chalice appeared at the tip with jewels around the cup, a pair of wings at its sides, and a crown on top with a tiny crescent Moon.

They all watched in awe as the Purity Chalice appeared before them.

Sailor Pluto looked up to the chalice then at the other Sailors. "The power of the chalice depends on its user," said Pluto. "It possesses ultimate power! It has the power to save the world or destroy it."

From the main entrance of the room, the Keybearer and Tuxedo Mask arrived by running in. The boys rejoined the other Sailors at the heart of the room.

Seymour rose his staff up, craving the power that Pluto spoke of. "The Purity Force is mine!" shouted the witch. He brought his staff down, creating a wave of fire. The fire engulfed the side of the room that Sailors stood in.

Uranus and Neptune's talismans disappeared, while Pluto's return to his staff. The Sailors and Masters cried in pain as the fire threatened to burn them alive. The flames grew stronger with each passing second with Seymour laughing at their agony.

The chalice was his now! Seymour began to run after the beautiful chalice that was remained unharmed from the fire.

However, it wasn't that easy for Seymour. Leaping out from the flames, a brave hero wouldn't allow the chalice fall into the wrong hands. Sailor Moon stepped out from the flames, fighting his terror as he chased after Seymour.

Seymour twisted back around, pointing his staff at Seymour. He wasn't about to lose the chalice to him. A blast of fire erupted from his staff, blasting Sailor Moon on full contact. The brunet cried in pain as burns covered his entire body. He rolled onto the ground, trying to lessen his pain.

"Curaga!"

A storm of flowers danced around Sailor Moon, treating his burns. The Keybearer's magick saved Sailor Moon's life and saved him from the fire. With his damaged recovered and his strength restored, the brunet jumped back on his feet and thanked his brother.

Seymour was getting closer to reaching the chalice with Sailor Moon finally catching up to the witch. The blue haired man glared at the boy racing beside him. Oh how he hated the Moon boy. He couldn't wait until the boy's final death.

The other Sailors tried to step out of the fire, but the flames only grew stronger.

The runners were almost to the chalice now. Taking a leap of faith, Seymour and Sailor Moon jumped into the air. They stretched their arms out as far as they could, trying to get a hold of the chalice first.

Luckily, for the world, Sailor Moon managed to grab the chalice before Seymour had the chance to. The power of the chalice merged with his compact. A blast of light shot out from the chalice and his compact, erasing the horrible flames.

Sailor Moon clung onto the chalice with Seymour being flung backward. The chalice erupted with power as it merged with Sailor Moon's powers. Light took over the boy, leaving him floating in space. The boy found himself wearing his original red and white uniform. The boy saw himself in his Valor and Wisdom forms standing next to him. Without having even the chance to blink, the two forms merged with him, causing him to go blind with white light.

Rainbow butterflies surrounded him, transforming him into something different. His uniform changed once again. His vest remained black, but now with a yellow collar and tie with his compact locked to it. His shorts turned yellow with another compact locked onto a white ribbon that extended to his legs. Black boots still went up to his knees with yellow and black Xs all over his clothes, his choker turning yellow with a golden heart, three transparent shoulder guards on his vest, and his Crescent tiara on his head.

A pair of butterfly wings spread out from the boy's back, causing him to float into the air.

Everyone watched in awe as this new Sailor Moon appeared before them. Sailor Mini Moon's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the boy. Two beams of light appeared in front of Mini Moon that transformed into a lightweight buckler on his arm and a silver sword in his hand.

"What are these?" said Mini Moon.

Venus took a step back before Mini Moon could stab him in the back. "Watch it, kid!" shouted the blond. He looked at his friends, shaking his head. "Those can't be his Sailor weapons, can it?"

Jupiter snatched the sword away from Mini Moon, keeping it away from the child. Mini Moon tried to taka it back, but Jupiter kept the boy back. "Not a chance, kid," said the elder. "You can get these back when you're a few years older."

The new Sailor Moon continued to float in front of them. Tuxedo Mask looked at the boy in awe. Mercury began to analyze his new data, trying to figure out what this power was. "The chalice's power merged with Sailor Moon's power," he told the others. "It gave him a new form. This is Sailor Moon's Master Form."

"Like that rolls off the tongue," said Mars. "Why don't we change it to Super Sailor Moon?"

"I kind of like that name," said the Keybearer.

Seymour got back on his feet, picking his staff up. "I don't care if you're Mega Sailor Moon!" shouted the witch. "I'll still kill you!" He used his magick once again to release a stream of fire.

The fire raced towards Super Sailor Moon as his wings disappeared. The Sailor landed on the ground, looking at Seymour and his attack apathetically. He raised on hand up as the fire approached him, creating a wall of light. His barrier guarded him against the flames, which were easily redirected back to Seymour.

The man shouted in terror as his own fire attacked him. The flames sent Seymour flying out a stain glass window.

Sailor Uranus was jaw dropped as he stared at the Sailor. "Could it be?" he said to himself. "Could Sailor Moon really be the Messiah of Peace?"

* * *

"I have to get out of here!" shouted Seymour. "Those brats think they've seen the last of me…well, they haven't!"

He ran towards the pier and jumped inside his car. He started the engine, trying to make his escape from this nightmare. The car raced down the road as he tried to escape before it was too late.

Before this Super Sailor Moon caught up with him.

As he drove down the winding road, a call came through on his radio. The witch listened answered it, soon wishing he hadn't. "Hello dear, Seymour." It was that vile witch, Genesis. "I see you failed to defeat the Sailors once again, now you even lost the Purity Chalice. You have soiled the honored name of the Bureau of Bad Behavior. Professor Nooj will be very disappointed in you."

"Get over yourself!" shouted Seymour. "I won't allow you to get rid of me!" He tried to slow down on one turn, but found his car not slowing down. That didn't make any sense. Why wasn't his car decreasing in speed at all?

"It's already too late for you," said the poetic witch. "You've probably noticed that your breaks don't work."

Seymour briefly looked down to discover his breaks had been corroded by acidic snails! His eyes flared in utter terror as he was making a sharp turn. If he didn't slow down soon then he would drive right off a cliff!

Genesis' laughter was the last thing Seymour ever heard. "Goodbye, Seymour," laughed the witch. "It was nice knowing you."

"I'll get you for this, Genesis!" shouted the witch.

"Bye!"

Just as Seymour was about to drive off the cliff, he found death came to him sooner then expected. From the safety of the lab, Genesis pulled the trigger. The new supervisor had implanted more then just acidic snails into Seymour's car. He also implanted a bomb!

The car exploded just before Seymour drove off the cliff. The bomb was powerful enough to take down a bus. Seymour's tiny car wasn't a problem as it tore the witch apart into shreds, thus ending the life of Seymour.

* * *

Super Sailor Moon fell to his knees, all his power leaving him at once.

The other Sailors watched in shock as the boy reverted into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask ran across the room, grabbing a hold of the boy just before he fell to the ground. Sailor Moon clung onto the Purity Chalice in his hand, panting for air as Tuxedo Mask held onto him.

His friends surrounded the boy, while the other three Sailors watched. The boys surrounded Sailor Moon, checking to make sure he was good. Sailor Venus knelt beside his friend, brushing his hair gently. "You okay, Sailor Moon?" he asked, softly.

The brunet nodded his head as he rested his head against Tuxedo Mask's chest. "I'm fine," he said, softly. "I just feel like all my strength was drained out of me. At least I saved the chalice from falling into Seymour's hands."

"Good job, Sailor Moon," said Mars.

Sailor Uranus shook his head as at the boys. "It's not Sailor Moon, after all," he said to the group. "Sailor Moon isn't' the Messiah of Peace after all."

"Why do you say that?" asked Mercury.

Neptune stepped forward to respond. "The true messiah could use the chalice's power without being exhausted of all his strength," said the blond. "The Messiah's power is unlimited. It's obvious that Sailor Moon can't be the messiah."

"It looks like we have a new mission," said Uranus. He turned to his partner, smiling. "It looks like we have to find the true messiah. Are you up for it?" Neptune nodded his head, hiding a smirk behind his glove.

* * *

Nooj stared at his shaken laboratory. Although nothing had been damaged in the earthquake, this was still reason for concern. The sudden disruption meant that it had finally revealed itself.

The chalice was free and their sovereign had awakened!

Behind the professor, a wavy haired, red headed man ran into the lab. He wore a labcoat similar to the professor that hugged his lean muscles much nicer. The new supervisor of the Witches 5, Genesis, bowed to Nooj as he prepared his report.

"Seymour managed to do something right before dying. The talismans awakened the Purity Chalice, but it fell into the hands of the Sailor Soldiers, unfortunately."

Nooj nodded his head as he swirled a test tube in his hand. He turned back, his glasses reflecting the red head's reflection. "I am well aware of this, Genesis," said the professor. "I am also aware that none of the Sailors could use the chalice's power to its full potential."

Genesis shook his head. That couldn't be right. He knew that Sailor Moon used the chalice's power to defeat Seymour. "How can that be true, sir?" said the witch. "Its power has been used."

"Yes," said Nooj, "but if it had fallen in the hands of the Messiah of Peace then we wouldn't be here. The messiah would've destroyed the lab in a matter of seconds, but look, Genesis; do you see a scratch anywhere? No!"

An awe struck Genesis noticed this as well. The professor was right; Sailor Moon and his Sailors friend couldn't use the chalice to its full potential. A devious smile formed on the boy's face as he looked at the professor. "Well, I bet there's someone around here who can use the chalice's full power," said the witch. "The Silence has awakened after all."

Nooj nodded his head as he thought of the Silence's human form. "Yes," he said, smiling. "There is someone who can use the chalice."

* * *

In his bedroom, a pink haired boy cried in pain. His body was clad in black clothes that kept his trembling form warm. The boy felt strange and sick. He panted for air as he tried to understand what had just happened to him.

Only a moment ago, he was perfectly fine and healthy. Before he even had the chance to blink, he collapsed to the ground and felt something tare away at his insides. Something weird had happened to him. Something horrible was happening to him.

He felt something trying to claw its way to the surface.

The boy felt a wave of destruction trying to free itself from his body.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Another fun chapter complete! I hope you guys enjoy it! I had some fun writing it. Hehe. I was doing a lot of thinking about the oh so yummy Chace Crawford from Gossip Girl. Also, I was wondering for my artists if anyone would like drawing out the boys as Sailors? Haha. If you're interested then send me a message to let me now. Hehe. Yay for fan art!**

**Film Sensation:**

Entering the deepest caverns of the lab, Professor Nooj walked towards a dark chamber that would lead him to the Room of Awakening. The professor had his arms cross over his chest as he hunched his way to the room. A devious smile formed on his face as he felt a ting of malice in the air. The scent intoxicated his senses as he felt a new power dawning.

He entered the end of the hall, opening the steel doorway. The professor entered a room similar to a child's playroom, however, much darker. Dolls and stuffed animals littered the walls as it led to a stage where a lone boy sat. The boy's face covered by the darkness as he sat on his throne of toys, in a doll's dress.

The ruby drapes fell from the wall, revealing two, large speakers. Nooj stood at the center of the room, bowing to the boy on the stage. The boy raised his head up to the professor and picked up the speaker beside him. Naturally, the boy's voice was far too silent to be heard by human ears so he needed the extra system.

"I…hunger," hissed the boy. "I hunger for pure hearts."

Nooj nodded his head as he stood to face his master. "I understand your need for pure heart therapy, my sovereign," said the man. "I am working on a way to sustain that hunger. As we speak, I am developing new Heart Snatchers that will drain the purity of hearts so that you may be fed. It shouldn't be much longer before I receive a breakthrough."

The Sovereign of Silence smirked as he weakly nodded his head. "I know it won't be much longer," said the boy. "I need pure hearts to sustain my life-force. I cannot live without pure hearts! I won't be able to consume this miserable world without them or the Purity Chalice."

"I am aware of this, sovereign," said the professor. "I shall get you your pure hearts and chalice so that you may become strong!"

"See that you don't fail me, Nooj," said the boy. "I won't tolerate failure."

* * *

Squall sat at a booth with Zexion at a local café. The boys had a cup of tea in front of them, which they drank slowly. They were waiting for Lexaeus and Cloud to show up so that they could all talk. Neither party had talked to each other since they died and the Purity Chalice was awakened.

Now that things had calmed down, the younger boys decided it was time to talk. Lexaeus and Cloud agreed to meet them, saying they wanted to talk as well. They all agreed to meet somewhere public when they settled on the café that Zexion chose.

There were a couple of other couples, sitting in the surrounding booths and tables. Squall and Zexion were still waiting for the older boys when they heard the bell jingle. They looked back to find Lexaeus and Cloud heading their way, wearing their school uniforms. Acting polite, Squall offered them the seat across from them.

"So," said Zexion as the boys took a seat.

"So then," said Lexaeus.

Cloud rolled his eyes as he brushed his spiky bangs out of his face. He took a look at Squall, smiling at the brunet. "You look well," he said, softly.

Squall nodded his head. "You don't look so bad either for a dead guy," he said, smirking.

That got a weak chuckle out of Cloud as he fiddled with his fingers. Instinctively, Squall took Cloud's hands, holding onto them. The blond smiled more as he looked at his brunet lover. The two started to smile at each other before getting up from the table, to walk off on their own.

It was safe to assume that whatever issues those two had were gone.

Zexion scooted closer towards the window, using his hair to cover him from Lexaeus. He kept his head down as he tried to find his words. Lexaeus sighed as he stared at Zexion's cooling drink. The larger boy let out a soft cough, failing to find his own words as well.

Zexion picked his head up. He gently scooted his cup towards Lexaeus. "Would you like some of my tea?" he asked, softly.

His throat did feel a little dry. Lexaeus nodded his head as he took the drink. The green tea went down his throat quite nicely. He handed the remaining contents back to Zexion, their fingers briefly touching. Zexion cringed as he took his hand away from him, causing Lexaeus to frown.

"Do you hate me?" asked Lexaeus.

Zexion shook his head. "I don't," he said, softly. "I just…I just don't understand you. I don't understand how you can be so closed off from the problem. I don't understand why you don't want us to help you."

"Because this isn't your battle," Lexaeus said, simply.

"But it is!" said Zexion. "This is our world too. We are all Soldiers. Our mission is to protect the world from any evil. We should be working together."

Lexaeus looked away from Zexion, staring at the window and the people outside. There was no sense in arguing with the boy. There was no point in wasting his time like that. The boy was as stubborn as a bull "Can we just forget about all of this?" he asked. "Can we just not talk about my mission?"

Zexion sighed as he stared at the remnants of his tea. "I want us to go back," he said, softly. "I want to go back where we didn't know who we truly were. I want things to go back before I knew you were Uranus and you knew I was Mercury."

"You want us to pretend?" said Lexaeus.

The boy shook his head. "There's no point in pretending now that the chalice has awakened," he said to the older. "Maybe…maybe we should keep business away from our relationship."

Lexaeus chuckled as he rested his hands on the table. "You want us not to talk about beings Soldiers when we're together?" he suggested. Zexion softly nodded his head as he rested his hands on the table as well. Lexaeus gently grabbed onto the boy's hands, drawing circles on them with his fingers. "I think that would be best for the both of us."

Zexion nodded. "At least until this mess with the Silence and Messiah is over with," he said. "For now though, I think this is the best."

"I love you," said Lexaeus. "If it makes any sense…I don't want you involved with my mission because I'm afraid that I can lose you."

"Like I lost you?" asked Zexion, clenching onto his hands. "You can't keep me away, Lexaeus. I will fight…I have to protect the world too."

"I understand," sighed Lexaeus. He held onto the boy's hands, both of them looking eyes with each other.

* * *

Nooj gave a lecture on his new Daimons' powers to the remaining members of The Witches 5. He gathered all of his witches together in the depths of his labs, even setting up desks for them to sit in. The witches sat separated from each other as they listened to every word their professor said, except for a certain red head.

The new supervisor, Genesis, was off in his own little world, while the professor gave his lecture.

"As you can see, the new Daimons behave in a way similar to the ukai method of fishing." Nooj had a small aquarium set up to provide a visual aid. There were a group of ducks floating on the water, one of which he picked up, while a fake Pure Heart Crystal drowned in the bottle. "The Daimon will swallow the pure hearts and will absorb their energy that will then be sent to our sovereign. Soon long as the stupid Sailors cannot defeat them then the heart will be drained of all its power."

Nooj threw the duck back in the tank. He picked up his pointer, bringing the heart to the surface. The ducks began to go berserk as they fought for the heart, one of them succeeding and swallowing the heart whole. The professor picked that duck up then smacked it a few times for it to release the heart.

He turned his sights back on the witches, all of which were taking notes. He looked down, seeing that Genesis was obviously not paying any attention to him. That was the one thing the professor hated the most. He couldn't stand slackers in his classroom.

Dropping his props to the ground, he approached Genesis' desk. "Barely the first day on the job and you're already not paying attention to me?" said the professor. He knocked the book down, startling the witch. The crimson haired witch looked up, trying to cover his cards with his labcoat.

Nooj raised a curious eyebrow as he picked up one of the cards. A dark growl escaped his bowls as he threw it back at the startled witch. "Instead of paying attention to my lecture, you ogle at some silly celebrity cards!" He picked another card up, forcing Genesis to look at the gorgeous hunk on that card. "You silly boy!"

"Good job, Genesis," said another witch. "You already got the professor mad at you."

Genesis shook his head as he retrieved his cards from the professor's grasp. "I'm sorry, sir," said the witch. "I have been paying attention to your lecture, it's just I've been working overtime to find a victim with a heart pure enough to restore the Silence's powers."

Nooj smirked, while the other witches sighed at a failed termination. The professor leaned in, finally noticing the cards were of the same celebrity. "So, you think this actor has a heart pure enough to restore the Silence?" said the professor.

"Yes sir," said Genesis.

The professor began to laugh as a new Daimon design already came to mind.

* * *

A pistol was thrown into the Daimon oven. The steel door was shut where a Daimon pod was successfully merged with the gun. Smoke flooded the lab as a new Daimon was born.

The Daimon was successfully contained in a briefcase that was delivered to a waiting room for Genesis to pick up. The witch designed himself in a gray, trench coat with his hair hidden in black hat. Genesis picked the briefcase up and exited the Bureau's building to get started on his mission.

He opened the exit door, instantly transported to another building within Tokyo. He appeared in a furniture store, walking out of a large wardrobe. The customers looked at the witch like he was an idiot as he walked out of the store with his head held high.

A smile formed on Genesis lips as he thought of his perfect target.

* * *

Over by the shrine, everyone gathered in Axel's bedroom for another study session. Sora and Roxas arrived late as usual, but brought with them an alarming guest. Entering the red head's bedroom was none other then King of Pluto, Terra, wearing a classy, black suit. The ancient king entered the bedroom with a warm smile on his face.

Axel offered the man his seat, knocking Demyx aside to take his seat. The Moon Cats raised their heads up, beaming with joy as they saw their old master. Terra took Axel's seat with the others boys and Naminé surrounding Pluto's king.

Before they could bombard him with questions, Terra explained why he was there in the first place. "I felt a dark power rising within our universe," said the man. "I could feel this power constantly growing in power and that the talismans were in grave danger. So I created a magical copy of myself that would guard the door, while I personally deal with this growing menace."

Naminé nodded her head, understanding the king's purpose for returning to the past. "You came to save the Purity Chalice from falling into the wrongs hands," whispered the girl.

"What is this power?" asked Squall.

"The Messiah of Silence," said Terra. "The Silence is the greatest threat to the universe. It is a catastrophic event; the Silence is a wave of destruction that will destroy all life within our universe. If the Silence cannot be stopped then everything will be drained of life and the universe will die. That is why Lexaeus, Cloud, and I must find the Messiah of Peace. If we can find the Messiah of Peace and hand over the Purity Chalice to him then we can save the universe from destruction."

A chill raced up Axel's spine as he thought about the Silence and his visions. The wave of destruction he saw attacking the Earth was the Silence. "It all makes sense now," he whispered to himself. His visions were warning him of the coming Sovereign of Silence. He understood it now that the fate of the universe was on their shoulders.

Zexion sighed as he straightened himself up. "So then, I'm sure it's safe to assume that the Heart Snatchers and Witches 5 work for this Messiah of Silence then?" asked the boy.

Terra nodded his head. "The Heart Snatchers are the Silence's underlings," said the man. "Their stealing of pure hearts is what supplies the Silence with its power." The man rose up from the ground, whipping the wrinkles off his pants. Terra sighed as he looked down at the young Sailors, the witch, and Moon Cats. "I have to go now. I must go work with Lexaeus and Cloud in their mission to find the Messiah of Peace."

"Do you really have to go?" asked Roxas.

Demyx jumped up from his spot on the ground. "You can stay here and work with us!" he said, cheerfully.

Terra still left the shrine with Sora failing to chase after him. The younger brunet raced out of Axel's bedroom, trying to catch up to him. "You don't have to leave us!" cried the boy. However, Terra was already long gone. The boy frowned, as he felt unwanted by even his own father. His own father did not have faith in the boys to work alongside them.

Sora returned to the bedroom with the others already formulating a plan to fight the Silence.

"What if we can't stop the Silence?" asked Roxas.

Naminé sighed as she shook her head. "I don't want to even think about it," she said, softly.

Demyx started to laugh as one of his weird thoughts popped into mind. "What if it changes our entire future and instead of living in Crystal Tokyo, we turn into freaky mutants instead?" laughed the boy. Axel pushed Demyx away from him, nearly having the boy bash his own head into the table.

The door slid open with the youngest boy popping his head in. Reks wore his white, navy uniform as he looked up at the older boys. "Aww man!" cried the boy. His innocent face was left in a frown as he felt emptiness inside him. "Grandpa Terra already left! I wanted him to take me to the park."

Sora shook his head at the boy. "You can call him grandpa, but you can respect me as your father!" shouted the boy.

"Again Sora," said Reks, "you ate my pie!" The boy ignored the evil glare he got from Sora. He laid his little body on the wooden floor as he began to pout. "I wanted to go to the nature park."

Demyx's eyes lit up as got up from the floor. "I'll take you, Reks!" said the blond. "Let's go to the park, right now! Let's go."

Zexion noticed the overeager tone in the blond's voice. There was something fishy going on and he could smell it. "Hold it, Demyx!" shouted the lilac haired boy. The blond stood perfectly still, while Reks frowned at not being able to go to the park. "I saw that sparkle in your eye. I dated you long enough to know you're up to something so spill it."

"I'm not up to anything!" laughed Demyx. "I just wanted to take my little friend Reks out to the park. Is that a crime? Growing boys need their exercise, dearest Zexy." His laughter filled the air, making the others realize that Demyx was full of shit. The boy opened one blue eye, seeing that everyone in the room including the cats and Reks were unconvinced by his motives.

Demyx sighed, realizing there was no point in lying any longer. "Fine," he pouted. "I wanted to go to the nature park because they're filming this new movie starring this total hunkster."

"I knew it!" shouted Sora. He got up from the ground and grabbed Demyx's by his shirt collar. He began to shake the blond, screaming and yelling at him. "How dare you use such a low blow? Using Reks like that just so you can check out some hunk. How dare you use my child like that without telling me about the hunk first!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, as he knew that his brother lost any shred of normality.

Naminé started to chuckle as she decided to humor Demyx and his crazy antics. "So how is this hunk?" asked the witch.

"Joshua Crawford."

That was all that needed to be said before the sounds of fanboys and a fangirl screeched in the air. Squall's behavior was the most surprising as he practically threw himself at Demyx from across the room. "Joshua Crawford? Are you serious?" said the brunet. "He is like the hottest actor in the world, not to mention has the body of a Greek God!"

Naminé and Roxas started to fan themselves as they thought of the total hotness that is Joshua Crawford. Axel sighed as he remembered a naughty dream he had of the actor, while Sora started to yell at Demyx for not telling him sooner.

Sora threw himself back on the ground, crawling on top of Zexion. "We have to go see Joshua Crawford!" shouted the brunet. He pulled onto the lilac haired boy's shirt, pulling him so that their noses were touching. "We ARE going to see Joshua. Fuck study buddies! We are going! Got it, Zexion?" he said in his most terrifying voice.

Zexion began to laugh as he pushed Sora away from his face. "Did you not see the poster I have of Joshua Crawford, wearing that cowboy outfit in my closet?" said the lilac haired boy.

The Moon Cats sighed as they watched their most sensible Sailor cave in.

"The Earth is defiantly doomed," said Luna.

Artemis nodded his head. "We might as well start looking for a new planet to live on," said the white cat.

"Are we still going to the park?" asked Reks.

* * *

Genesis arrived to the nature park with the Daimon contained in the briefcase and a bag of goodies in his hands. He walked around, trying to find the set where they were filming Joshua Crawford's western movie. It didn't take him too much effort to find the set. All he had to do was keep his ears open to all the fake gunshots.

The young man arrived to the set, watching, as all the film's crew was getting ready to film the next scene. The witch marveled at all of actors and crew working on the set. It felt like he really was in Hollywood, now if he could only be treated like a star.

Speaking of stars, Joshua Crawford was already on the set with his beautiful, female co-star. The pair was quickly going over their lines, wearing their western costumes. Genesis could take his eyes off the attractive, dark-haired man with rugged good looks. It didn't exactly help that he was wearing the hottest cowboy outfit ever.

The witch clung onto the bag in his right hand. Before he stole the star's heart, he was going to fill his tummy with the cakes he made special for him. A wicked smile formed on the witch's face as he made his way to the star.

"Oh Joshua," said the witch.

As he got closer to the star, he found several hands knock him away. The witch fell onto the ground, dropping his briefcase and cakes on the ground. Genesis picked his head up, glaring at whomever it was who attacked him. Standing over him were three women, wearing far too much makeup.

The women glared down at the witch, laughing at him for having the guts to approach Joshua. "Everyone knows that Joshua doesn't eat sweets!" laughed one of the women.

"Pathetic fag," laughed another one.

"Just get the hell off the set," said the last.

Genesis glared daggers at them, restraining his magical fury as they started to walk away. The last thing he needed to do was get scowled at by Nooj for compromising the mission with his own, personal vendetta. The witch was about to get up from the ground when a melodic voice stopped him in his tracks.

He looked up to find the hunky star, standing over him. The movie star leaned in towards the witch with his perfect teeth smiling at him. "I'm sorry about my wicked fans," said the actor. "They have a tendency to attack anyone who comes on set."

Joshua continued to smile at Genesis when he noticed the ruined cakes on the ground. The man sighed as he looked at the ruined pastries. "Were those for me?" he asked, softly. His hunky voice made Genesis' knees weak. The man flicked his finger on the top of the frosting that had yet to touch the ground then sucked on his finger. "Yummy. What a shame those cakes were ruined. I have an awful sweet tooth."

Genesis began to blush as he heard Joshua complimenting his cakes.

The actor got back on his feet, walking towards his co-star. The young woman giggled softly as she turned back to look at Genesis. "You're more then welcome to stay on set and watch," said the girl, in a cowgirl outfit. "We promise Joshua's superfans won't strike again."

The two returned to the set with Genesis beaming with joy. The witch straightened himself back up, picking up his briefcase from the ground. He made his way closer towards the set to watch their wonderful acting. It would be rude after all to deny them of their request to stay behind and watch.

If only they knew how much easier they made his mission.

* * *

After traversing through the city, the gang finally arrived to the nature park. They crowded along the set with the other fans, trying to catch a peak of Joshua. Sora didn't even realize he was screaming for Joshua next to their future enemy, Genesis. The boys and Naminé were all screaming at the top of their lungs for him.

Reks stepped away from his idiotic friends.

He made his way closer towards the actual park to have some fun. The boy was humming to himself as he got further away from the others. He fixed his navy blue sunhat on his head. As soon as his fingers left the hat, a gust of wind blew in and blew the hat off his head.

Terror struck Reks as he watched his hand fly away in the wind. "Oh no!" cried the boy. "My hat! Not my new hat!"

The boy started to run after his hat as it flew further away from him. He begged someone to help him and get his hat, but everyone ignored him as they went on with their lives. "Not my hat!" shouted Reks. "Please, someone catch my hat!"

Riku had just bought that hat for him today. Reks didn't want to lose it. The hat was very special to him.

Running further down the path, Reks' plea finally caught someone's attention. A wavy, pink haired boy about thirteen years old looked away from his copy of "Death Be Not Proud" to find Reks calling for help. The hazel-eyed boy saw the boy running towards him in an awful hurry. He noticed the hat fly over him and immediately got up from the bench.

The boy started to chase after Reks' hat, running all the way to lake. He was finally able to snatch the hat before it landed in the water. The boy cried for air as he collapsed to the ground with the hat still in his fingers.

Reks finally made it to the lake to find the other boy with his hat. He ran to the end of the lake, getting down on his knees to thank the boy. "Thank you so much!" cried Reks. "You saved my hat."

The pink haired boy smiled as he handed over the hat. "You're welcome," panted the boy. "My name's Marluxia."

Reks gave the boy his hand, smiling. "Hi Marluxia!" he said, cheerfully. "I'm Reks! It rhymes with T-Rex! So, do you want to be friends?"

Marlxuia began to laugh as he accepted the younger boy's hand. "I guess I can be friends with you," he said, smiling.

* * *

Genesis snuck away from the crowd of fans long enough to catch Joshua in private. He snuck around back to the trailers where he found Joshua alone, or at least that's what he thought. As the witch got closer to the actor, he saw his co-star there with him.

The two grew closer towards each other until finally their lips met.

Raw anger surged through Genesis as he glared at the couple. He could easily tell that they weren't going over any lines. Deciding this was the perfect time to strike, Genesis made his presence known.

"How cute!" laughed the witch. The actors turned around just in time to see Genesis remove his trench coat. Underneath, he wore another red coat that went down past his knees along with a black shirt and leather pants. The witch's hair swayed as he dropped the case onto the ground. "Now, to get my pure heart!"

The actors watched in horror as the witch got down on his knees. He popped open the case, unleashing his Daimon. "Come on out, U-Estern!" Smoke rose up from the briefcase as the newest Daimon stood up straight.

The blue-skinned Daimon had a Mexican poncho on her body and a sombrero on her head. She pulled out a pair of pistols from behind her, firing into the air as she laughed. Joshua's co-star tried to run away, but the Daimon knocked her out by throwing a horseshoe at her. The girl fell to the ground with Joshua crying out in terror.

"Now, U-Estern!" shouted Genesis. "Attack everyone on set, but save the lovely Joshua Crawford and his Pure Heart Crystal last!"

"Yes sir!" The Daimon pulled out her pogo horse from behind her and hopped around set. The Daimon fired her gun at everyone she came across, covering them with blue gunk that stung and blinded them. The people cried in terror of this Daimon, while Genesis smiled at the actor in front of him.

The witch loved having things go his way.

* * *

While the set was going down in flames, the others sat on a large blanket and started to eat their picnic. Reks had yet to return and Sora was starting to worry about the boy. Roxas got up, deciding that he would search for the younger boy.

The others thought it was a fine plan as they got ready to eat.

As Roxas was about to leave, Joshua's crazy fans ran past them, covered in blue gunk. The women were screaming at the top of their lungs, in utter terror. They all watched as the Daimon rode passed them on her pogo horse. They all sighed as they got out all of their transformation items.

"Stay here, Naminé," said Sora. "Keep an eye out in case Reks comes back."

The girl nodded her head.

Demyx stood forward, holding up his Planet Wand. "It's time to suit up, boys!" he said, smiling. "Let's do it! Venus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Oathkeeper Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

* * *

Genesis laughed as they remaining crew members ran off screaming at the top of the lungs. The terrified men and women ran as far away from the witch and his Daimon as quickly as possible. Genesis couldn't stop laughing as he operated the crane used for filming. He stole the director's megaphone and used the crane to carry him as high as it could go.

"Lights, camera, action!" shouted the witch. "Now U-Estern, take the hunk's Pure Heart Crystal!"

Joshua shouted in fear, pinned down by a broken door. The man managed to push it off him and tried to run away, but the Daimon was too fast. She already hopped in front of him, cutting off his only escape route.

U-Estern smirked as she raised on gun at the man. "You can't get away from me, pretty boy!" laughed the monster. "Your heart is mine, cutie."

"Stay away from me, you freak!" shouted Joshua.

"Aww," said the Daimon, "you hurt my feelings!" She withdrew her gun then grabbed onto the man's arms. Her grip was far stronger then anything he ever felt before. The Daimon leaned in closer towards her, trying to kiss his pure heart out of him. Joshua pulled his way away from her, hoping to escape her that way.

The Daimon had enough of this though. She released an overpower breath of air that weakened Joshua's senses. His head was hanging to the side now when the Daimon drew in a sharp breath that forced Joshua's Heart Crystal to come out from his perfectly, sculpted chest.

U-Estern swallowed his heart whole. Gulping down the pure heart, the Daimon smiled wickedly at a job well done. Joshua slumped to the ground with the Daimon releasing him from her grip. She took a few steps away the man, making her way back towards Genesis.

Meanwhile, Marlxuia and Reks hid behind one of the bushes after hearing the terrible screaming and seeing people running. The both of them stayed quite, hoping that they wouldn't be caught.

The witch applauded his Daimon's work. "Excellent job, U-Estern," said the man. "Now, let's get out of here with the heart."

"You're not going anywhere! We allow you to get away with the shinning heart of this talented actor!"

Genesis and U-Estern looked back to find six, shadowy figures walking towards them. The figures appearance was obscured due to the twilight sun, but Genesis already had a bad feeling of whom they could be. Once they were close enough, not even the sun could hide the identity of the intruders.

Sailor Moon, the Keybearer, and the other Sailors made their way towards Genesis and the Heart Snatcher. "We are Sailor Soldiers!" shouted the boys. "We shall right over wrongs and triumph over any evil! In the name of Planet Power, we shall punish you!"

Sailor Moon raised his hand forward, causing a swirl of blue orbs to appear in his hand. The orbs formed the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, which the boy twirled around. "I may not know who you are, but you and your evil ways are finished!" shouted the Sailor.

"The name's Genesis!" shouted the witch. "The new supervisor of the Witches 5! I'm the one who replaced Seymour after his failure to claim the Purity Chalice."

"Nice to meet you!" said Sailor Moon. ""You're still finished though!"

Sailor Moon spun the rod around in his hand with the crystal blinking. The boy spun around in a circle as he activated the rod's power. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The boy spun around faster until he finally dropped to his knees, raising the rod as high as he could. A swirl of hearts raced out from the rod, racing towards the Daimon.

U-Estern laughed as she pulled out her guns. "You won't get me, Sailor Dork!" The Daimon raised her guns up, firing at every one of Sailor Moon's hearts. The hearts shattered apart in the air with the Daimon successfully taking out every one of them.

The boys cried out in terror as Sailor Moon's attack failed them.

Genesis began to laugh alongside his Daimon. The witch sat up from his chair, holding his megaphone in the air. "Sorry, Sailor Moon," said the witch, "but it looks like my Daimons are fare too strong for your wimpy powers. Looks like you won't be getting your hands on this pure heart."

"We can still fight you!" shouted the other Sailor and Keybearer.

U-Estern raised her guns up again. "Bring it on, little boys!" laughed the Daimon.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" A yellow orb with an orange, outer ring raced across the set until it finally crashed into the Daimon. The earth rose up from the explosion as it kicked in a fierce gust of wind.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" An orb of water with a light-blue, outer ring raced came at the Daimon from the same direction. The orb crashed against the Daimon, causing it to twitch from the torrential deluge. Joshua's pure heart escaped the Daimon for a moment, but U-Estern quickly stole it back.

Genesis looked back to see the attackers. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune kept their distance from everyone. The witch growled at the two Sailors beneath him.

Uranus pulled down on his glove as he tightened his fist. "The camera's are off and so are the gloves!" shouted the Sailor. "I am Sailor Uranus, and I shall punish you!"

Neptune ran a hand through his spikes. "The set is cleared and its time for you to have your last close-up," said the Sailor. "I am Sailor Neptune, and I shall punish you!"

"Stupid Sailors!" hissed Genesis. The witch looked further to his left, seeing two more unwanted intruders. He examined them closer, seeing that they were some kids. Suddenly, a window of opportunity opened for them.

Genesis snapped his fingers, getting the Daimon's attention. "Snag one of those kids!" ordered the witch. "We have ourselves a bargaining chip."

The Daimon nodded her head as she pulled out a lasso. She flung it towards the bush, Reks instinctively pushed Marluxia out of the way only to be snagged himself. The boy was pulled out from their hiding spot with Marluxia crying out to the boy. She dragged the boy towards her, causing the Sailors to drop everything.

"Reks!" cried Sailor Moon.

The Daimon twisted the boy around with her lasso, bashing his little body on the ground. Genesis smiled as he got down from the crane. "If you want the boy to live, I suggest you get the hell out of my way!" said the witch. "Now move before the kid has to take his final bow!"

"Unhand the Small Vennie!" Everyone looked up to find Sailor Pluto coming down from the sky. The Soldier of Revolution landed near Uranus and Neptune. Pluto didn't bother to say another word to the Daimon. Laying a hand on his grandchild was a death sentence for U-Estern.

Pluto relinquished his keystaff in the air. A stream of mist swung the staff around in the air until he grabbed a hold of it. "PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!" he shouted. He spun around in a circle with a white orb appearing on the staff with a violet ring around it. He pushed his attack forward, having it race across the set.

The orb crashed against the Daimon's lasso, thus freeing Reks.

Pluto turned back to his son, nodding his head. "Now, Sailor Moon!" shouted the older brunet. "Use the chalice to finish this."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I'll try!" he shouted. He raised his arms forward, summoning the power of the chalice. Light gathered in front of him, creating the Purity Chalice in his hands. Sailor Moon rose the chalice in the air, calling upon its power. "CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

Light exploded around Sailor Moon as the power of the chalice took over him. Butterflies fluttered around him, changing him into his Master Form. The boy spun around as his yellow and black uniform was complete with a pair of butterfly wings emerging from his back.

Super Sailor Moon took the stage as he raised the Spiral Heart Moon Rod above his head. "Now, to use the chalice's power to end this fight!" said the Super Sailor.

The rod exploded with more power then ever before as Super Sailor Moon taped into his new power. The boy twirled the rod around in his hands as he summoned the strength. He raised the rod in the air, glaring at the Daimon that attacked his son. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" Super Sailor Moon dropped to his knees, raising the rod into the air. A stream of hearts flowed from the crystal, racing towards the Daimon.

U-Estern froze in terror as the stream of hearts came racing towards her. A rainbow brushed against her until the heart crashed into her body. She shouted in pain as Super Sailor Moon's attack finished her for good. The Daimon was defeated as it was reverted into a gun. The Daimon pod escaped from the gun, breaking in half with the shadow of a bird rising into the air.

Super Sailor Moon stood back up, applauding himself. He spun back to his friends with a smile on his face. He looked back at the other three Sailors who nodded their heads at the boy. Just as he felt pride rush over him, Super Sailor Moon fell far too weak and collapsed onto the ground.

Jupiter and Mars managed to catch him in time just as detransformed back to Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay?" said Sailor Mercury.

The brunet nodded his head. "I'm fine,' said the boy. "Just completely exhausted."

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other, deciding it was time to leave. The two Sailors walked away from the others. Pluto smiled at the boys once more before leaving with the other Sailors.

* * *

Reks ran towards Marlxuia once Super Sailor Moon finished off the Heart Snatcher. The boy found his new friend hiding behind the bushes still. Marlxuia got out from the bush to see that the younger boy was still alive after the Daimon attack.

Marlxuia was relieved to see that he was safe. He was about to hug the boy when Reks collapsed onto the ground, suddenly crying in pain. There was an open wound on the boy's knee that he must've received from the Daimon.

"Oh Reks," cried Marluxia. The boy dropped to his knees, placing a gentle hand over the wound. "Let me fix it," he said, softly.

Reks was about to protest when he saw a wave of light shoot out from his hand. Marluxia's hazel eyes were closed while the light continued to poor from his hand. In a matter of moments, the wound on his leg closed up, freeing him from the pain.

The young blond awed at his friend's ability. "You have a power," he said, amazed.

Marlxuia pulled away, frowning. "Everyone at school thinks I'm a freak," he said, softly.

"I think you're cool!" shouted Reks.

Marluxia looked up at the boy with a soft smile forming on his face. "Really?"

Reks nodded his head. "Yup!" he said, smiling.

The boy couldn't help but to laugh, but then his strength left him. Marluxia collapsed against Reks, passing out from exhaustion. Reks cried in terror as he watched his friend pass out right before his eyes.

Later that night, Zexion arrived to the diner for dinner with Lexaeus. The boy dressed up casually, wearing one of his nerdier outfits. He fidgeted with his blue sleeves as he made his way closer towards the building.

Lexaeus was already outside waiting for him. The young man started to smile as he saw the anxious Zexion getting closer and closer towards him. Once he finally made it, he offered the boy his arm, which he accepted, then entered the diner

* * *

Squall laid down on his back, watching Cloud play his violin with the both of them wearing nothing at all. The brunet kept silent as he just watched Cloud's graceful motion as his fingers switched strings. Cloud played a deep chord, further drawing in the brunet's attention.

There wasn't a more erotic sight in the world then Cloud playing the violin in the nude. Squall couldn't keep his eyes off him for a moment. A few times, he even found himself refusing to blink.

Cloud had a soft smile on his face as he knew this was driving his lion wild.

* * *

Reks managed to return Marluxia to his house without any trouble. The future prince bid his friend farewell before running off to his own house. Marluxia waved to his new friend before entering the house.

"I'm home," said Marluxia.

A dark-skinned man with dreadlocks emerged from one of the many rooms. He wore simple slacks with an untucked, white shirt. He fixed his glasses as he took a good look at the boy. "You're awfully late, Marlxuia," said the man. "I was starting to get worried about you. You've never come home this late before."

"I'm sorry, dad," said the boy. "I was having too much fun with my new friend, Reks."

"You made a new friend?" said his father. "What a wonderful surprise."

Marlxuia nodded his head as he started to walk up the steps. "I know. We're going to hang out again tomorrow," he told his father, smiling. "I'll talk to you more about it in the morning. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Marluxia."

His father turned back around to return to his work. He walked down to the basement, making his way to a room that not even Marlxuia knew about. As he approached a steel door, he picked up a labcoat and put it on. His fingers touched the steel door, pulling it open so he may enter his lab.

Darkness welcomed the man to his true home.

Professor Nooj smiled as he already began to plot out a new way to eliminate the Sailor Soldiers and restore their Messiah of Silence to full power.

* * *

REVIEW!

On the next chapter, Riku has an interesting conversation with the Outer Sailors who explain their mission to the Master. Meanwhile, Sora follows Reks to Marluxia's house to meet his new friend only to recieve a surprise greeting from a familair face. While all this is happening, Genesis has targeted a talented manga artist. Will the Sailors rescue him in time or will things go to hell? Find out in **Full House! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Well, here's another fun filled chapter for all you good boys and girls! Hehe. Will you all read and review, pleaseeee! They make me feel better when I'm gloomy and feeling uninspired. So PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Full House:**

It was almost bedtime for young Reks. It was Sora's job to make sure that the boy prepared for bed, while his parents were away on a second honeymoon for the next week. Thankfully, though, for their survival, it was Roxas' responsibility to cook for them. Otherwise, the trio would've starved to death.

Sora and Reks took a bath together, feeling unaffected by the oddness. Reks was hardly freaked out by bathing with his future father. It wouldn't have been the first time that they done that.

Reks washed the dirt off his arms, while Sora curled up into a ball in the hot water. They both sighed in relief as they felt the hot water melt away their troubles. Sora ran his fingers through the bubbles, blowing them into the air from sheer boredom.

It was time to play concerning father figure. Reks had talked to Roxas a lot about his new friend, but had yet to tell his future fathers about the boy. It was time for Sora to get things done. "Tell me about this friend of yours, Reks," said the brunet.

The boy looked up to his elder, smiling softly. "Marluxia is so cool," he said, laughing. "I really do enjoy his company. I think the two of us will become best friends."

Sora nodded his head. "That's good," said the boy. He splashed his hand a bit in the water, sighing. "What about your other friends, Melissa and Masanori? Do you two still talk to each other?"

"We try," said Reks, "but Melissa's in a different class and Masanori doesn't take art with me anymore so it's harder to keep in touch. Masanori did give me his phone number though so we get to call sometimes."

"That's life," said Sora. "What about your friends in the future? Do you even have any friends there?"

Reks sighed as he looked into the water. "The Sailors, Naminé, the Sisters, and the cats are my closest friends," he said, softly. "It's difficult to make real friends when you're the heir of Crystal Tokyo."

"Speaking of the Negamoon Family," said Sora, "how have the sisters and Saphir been behaving? I hope they haven't tried to take over the future again."

"They're behaving," laughed Reks. "Saphir proposed to Uncle Roxas not long after they returned to the future. They're planning a spring wedding."

"Wow," said Sora. "My little brother's getting married in the future. How cute."

* * *

Roxas ran off in the middle of the night, feeling something call him out. Lucky for him that Sora and Reks were long asleep and Luna was out with Artemis. The blond snuck out of his home, making his way to where he felt a strange presence.

The blond wandered around the Tokyo streets with his Keychain in hand. The boy was curious, not foolish. He wasn't about to wander off on his own without a weapon at his side.

Not even realizing where he was going, he found himself at a musical stadium. The stadium was similar to a Greek Theater in every sense of the word. Soon, he found himself drawn further in with the sound of a violin welcoming him.

Slowly, he made his way down the stone steps where he could already see a silver haired figure next to the stage, while three others stood on the stage. He quickly recognized Riku as he stared at the violinist Cloud on stage with Lexaeus and Terra at his side. The trio looked at the young Master like they had been waiting for him to make his appearance.

Roxas took his place beside Riku, looking up at the stage. Without hesitation, the trio held up their Planet Wands and transformed before them.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

Light flared across the stage as the trio transformed into Sailor Soldiers. Riku and Roxas held up their rose and Keychain, transforming in a flash of light. The young Masters transformed into Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer.

Uranus raised his head up, calling for the Master's attention. "This isn't your war!" he declared, loudly. The Keybearer vaguely remembered Eternal Sailor Uranus calling himself the Silent Hero. Well, this Uranus was hardly silent. "We want you to stay out of our fight against the Heart Snatchers."

"These are our advisories," said Neptune.

The Keybearer shook his head. "This is our planet!" he shouted to the trio. "We have the right to protect our home! It is our duty to protect the Earth from any evil."

"Not any evil," replied Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Soldier and Keyblade Master stood away from his two companions. He approached the others, raising his staff high. Light sparkled from the Garnet Orb, catching their eye. "When King Ventus and Queen Serenity created the Sailor Soldiers, they endowed each of us with our own unique power and responsibilities."

"And these responsibilities would be?" said Tuxedo Mask.

Pluto gazed at the cape warrior, creating a display of their solar system. "Within our solar system alone, the duties of the Sailor Soldiers are split in half," he said to the young Masters. "The Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, have the duty of protecting the Moon Prince and the Earth from any evil WITHIN (Italics instead of capitals looks better) the solar system. However, it is the duty of the Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Planets: Uranus, Neptune, and myself to fight against any threats from outside our solar system."

"That is why we're stronger then the Sailors of the Inner Planets," said Uranus. "The Moon Royal Family endowed us with greater power to fight against threats from across the universe."

A distant memory of Crystal Tokyo flashed across the Keybearer's mind. In the future, Uranus and Neptune worked alongside Sailor Saturn. However, the trio had yet to mention this Sailor. Why though? Has Sailor Saturn yet to be activated? Is the boy who is destined to become Sailor Saturn even alive?

Neptune sighed as he placed his violin back in its case. "It is our fault that the Heart Snatchers are here," he said to the Masters. The duo shared an equally surprised look on tier face by that statement. How could it be their fault that the Heart Snatchers are on Earth? "The Heart Snatchers have attacked before. Uranus, Pluto, and I fought the Heart Snatchers during the Silver Millennium and were successful at repelling them."

Uranus stepped forward to finish the blond's explanation. "When the Silver Millennium came to an end, Neptune, Pluto, and I had to abandon our posts. Neptune and I were sent to the future to be reborn, while Pluto was stationed at the Space-Time Door. It is because our presence wasn't around to stop the intrusion that the Heart Snatchers broke into our solar system, once more."

"That is why this battle is our responsibility to end," said Sailor Pluto. "We failed to protect the solar system once. We cannot fail again; otherwise, the future you saw can never come true. The Prince will never inherit his throne and usher in a Second Silver Millennium."

"So please," said Uranus, "this is the last time we are warning you to stay out of our way. Convince your Sailors to stay out of our fight."

"This is our battle," said Neptune. "Your Sailors won't be able to survive the coming battles against the Heart Snatchers. They will only forfeit their lives."

The trio disappeared into the moonlight, leaving Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer behind to process this new information. Not that the information hurt them. On the contrary, it helped them to better understand the Outer Sailors.

It still wasn't right though. The Masters couldn't allow them to fight on their own, for their world without even offering a helping hand.

Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer stared at each other for a moment before looking up at the full moon above them.

* * *

The day started very strange for the boys. Zexion woke up to Reks on his lap, asking him a billion and a half questions. After initially freaking out, Zexion managed to figure out what Reks wanted. Reks was apparently paying a visit to Marluxia that day, and he wanted some help with his new friend by asking for conversation topics. The boy did the same thing to Demyx too, except he was asking for some jokes as the blond was getting ready for his date with Jamie.

Reks ran off on his own soon after getting what he wanted. Demyx and Zexion were confused by the boy's questions. Thinking of asking the others what was going on when they bumped into each other along the way. They decided to get moving to Squall's apartment since it was the closest.

They made it to Squall's in no time flat. Demyx banged on the door like a maniac, while Zexion hid in the corner as he braced himself for an approaching hurricane. The door swung open with a very angry Squall peaking his head out. He pulled onto Demyx's hair, dragging the blond closer to him.

"What are you doing, Demyx!" shouted Squall.

The blond giggled as he tried to calm the boy down. "We were just wondering if Reks was here!" he said, trying to laugh the angry tension away.

That didn't stop Squall though. He still kept a tight hold on the younger boy as Zexion made his appearance. It was up to the lilac haired boy to calm the lion down. "Don't kill him, Squall," said Zexion. "Surprisingly enough, we need Demyx alive."

"Fine," growled Squall. He released Demyx from his grip and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at his friends. The elder boy remembered the question that Demyx had asked him before he tried to strangle the boy to death. "Reks was here about ten minutes ago. He wanted to make a good impression so I gave him a couple of cookies I baked last night to take over to that kid's house."

Zexion nodded his head. "He's really trying hard to make a good impression with his first guy friend," said the boy. "He's working almost as hard as he did when he first became friends with that girl, last year."

Demyx pushed Zexion out of the doorway, looking up at Squall with starry eyes. "You said you gave Reks cookies!" cried the boy. "Do you have anymore left? Please tell me you have some cookies left!"

"In the kitchen," said Squall.

Demyx fought his way into the house, running into the boy's kitchen.

* * *

Once Demyx was done pigging out, they decided to make their way over to the shrine. When they made it within a few feet of the shrine, they could see Axel shouting in the distance with the broom up in the air. Zell was cowering behind him as Axel continued to shout profanity at someone who was apparently Sora.

Zell noticed the others and quickly ran over towards them. "He's been like this for five minuets!" said the tattooed man. "Sora was supposed to help fix up the temple, but when he showed up, he ran off as soon as he came."

Axel spun back around, seeing his friends there. "I'm going to kill Sora the next time I get my hands on that little neck of his!" he shouted. "He thought using Reks as a distraction would spare him from my wrath, ohhhh he is so wrong!"

"Calm down, Axel." Roxas came down with the temple steps, wearing blue, track shorts and a white, t-shirt. He carried a broom in his hands and his hair was flat from the sweat. "At least you still got me," he said, with a cheery smile.

Demyx sighed as he turned back around, starting to walk off. "Well, later my friends!" said the boy. "I have a date with Jamie."

* * *

"Hey, let's go here!"

Reks dragged Sora into a bookstore where they were selling a new manga. Sora ran off on his own to look around, while the younger had his eyes on the new manga. The boy kept his eyes on the book as he went through his wallet to get his money.

He found the perfect gift for Marluxia.

It was a shame he didn't have any money though. He wasted everything he had on a sugar super rush with Sora, yesterday. Reks sighed as he turned around, about to go find Sora so they could leave.

"I'll get it for you." Reks picked his head up, finding Terra standing beside him. The boy's grandfather was smiling as he picked up the manga from the shelf. "I'm assuming this isn't for you?"

Reks shook his head. "It's for my new friend," said the boy. "I wanted to get him something. I'm even bringing over some of Squall's cookies to his house."

Terra noticed the bag in the boy's hands. There were defiantly cookies in there. "Well, I'm assuming Sora's going with you too," said the man as he noticed his older son in the store. "Knowing Sora, he's probably going to be snooping around. He's so much like his father."

He walked over towards the cash register with Reks.

* * *

Nooj bowed to his Messiah. The boy picked his head up with black pupils covering his eyes. "I need pure hearts!" said the Silence. "I need to feed."

The professor nodded his head. "Don't worry, my Sovereign. I will find you pure hearts to feast upon."

* * *

Sora and Reks made it to Marluxia's house, surprised by the size of the place. The boy's house was nearly the size of small mansion with its beige bricks and beautiful landscape. The duo looked at the house in amazement as they wondered what this boy's parents did for a living.

They managed to shake off their shock and finally went up to the door. Reks ran quickly to the door, holding onto Marluxia's present. The boy politely knocked on the door like a proper prince would. The two waited patiently for someone to open the door, which felt like ages for the poor Reks.

Finally, the door opened with a blonde haired woman standing at the door. For a moment, the boys thought she was Marluxia's mother, but a terrifying expression appeared on Sora's face. It couldn't be possible. This just couldn't be right. Sora dropped the bag of cookies he was carrying on the stone step as he stared at the horribly familiar face.

The woman who opened the door looked exactly like Leblanc! The woman was an exact replica of Leblanc, right down to the birthmark on her face and European styled hair. Her red dressed shuffled as she took a look at the boys on her doorstep.

Reks panicked as he picked up his cookies. The boy checked to see if his cookies were unharmed, but discovered that Sora damaged them during the fall. "Sora, you clumsy oaf!" cried the boy. "You broke the cookies." The boy was completely oblivious to this look-alike's appearance.

Sora shook his fear away, trying to convince himself that this couldn't be Leblanc. "Sorry, Reks," said the boy. "I just spaced out for a moment.

"Ah, so this is Reks." Another figure appeared behind the woman, the owner of the house revealing himself to his guests, wearing a dress shirt and pants with his glasses on. The perfectly tanned man held the door open as he took a good look at the boy. "Marluxia has told me so much about you. I'm his father, Professor Meyvn Nooj."

"You're a professor?" said Sora.

The man nodded his head. "Yes I am," said Nooj. "I'm a professor at Mugen Gakuen. Now, who are you, young man?"

"I'm Sora Tsukino, sir," Sora said, bowing. "I'm Reks' cousin."

Nooj smiled as he took the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," said the man. He turned back to the woman, presenting her to the boys. "This is my assistant, Blanca. Now Blanca, can you take our guests to the living room, while I inform Marluxia of their arrival?"

The woman nodded her head, smiling politely. "Of course, Professor," she said, calmly. "Come in, boys." She guided them to the living room down the hall as Nooj made his way up the staircase. Reks wore a smile on his face as they made their way to the living room, while Sora convinced himself that this Blanca woman couldn't be Leblanc.

Blanca opened the living room door for them, revealing the comfortable room. The boys awed again as they took a look at the massive plasma screen, leather couches, artwork on the walls, and a mini bar. She informed them that there were sodas in the bar's fridge and that they were more then welcome to help themselves. After that was said, she took her leave and left the boys to themselves.

Reks sat down on the couch, while Sora ran to the fridge. The brunet pulled out a soda and quickly began to chug it down. The caffeine should help to calm his nerves. He had to assure himself that Leblanc wasn't Blanca. Leblanc was good and dead. Roxas took her out with the Keyblade after that epic battle.

There was no way anybody could come back to life after that.

* * *

Nooj entered his lair just in time to receive a call from Genesis. The witch alerted him to a new target that was ripe for the picking. A smile formed on the professor's face as he began to work on a new Daimon to steal a heart.

"His name is Dion Chang," said the witch. "He's a popular manga artist with a heart full of talent. I am sure his heart will sooth the sovereign's appetite until we can get our hands on the chalice."

"Just see to that the Sailors don't interfere with your mission, Genesis. We cannot afford to loose another pure heart to those brats."

* * *

Just as Sora finished downing his soda, the door opened as a pink haired boy dressed in all black entered the room. His pasty complexion made his hair seem even brighter as the sunlight hit his skin. The boy wore a smile on his face as Reks jumped up from the couch.

Sora looked at the boy, curiously enough. This was the Marlxuia kid that Reks was talking about so much. Somehow, Sora was expecting him to be younger and not so emo looking. However, Sora did find that Marluxia looked familiar to him as well. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The brunet rose up from the couch and introduced himself to the boy. "Hello Marluxia," said the boy, "I'm Sora, Reks' cousin."

Marlxuia nodded his head as took the older boy's hand. "Nice to meet you," he said, calmly. He stepped back as he went to open the door. "Why don't we go up to my room?" he suggested, softly. "It's a little too bright in here. It's making my head hurt."

"That sounds fine," said Reks.

The duo followed Marlxuia to the staircase. They passed by a few more pictures on the wall of a younger Marluxia and Nooj. Some of the pictures even had a beautiful woman with short, dark hair. The boys started to climb up the stairs just as Blanca entered the hallway.

In her hands, she carried a tray of hot chocolate that she made for the boys. The young woman looked up as they ran up the stairs. "Slow down, Marluxia," warned the woman. "You wouldn't want to have another accident in front of your friends."

Sora and Reks took a look at Marluxia, noticing the shade of red growing on his face. The boy clenched onto the railing, his knuckles turning white as he glared back at the woman. "Why don't you mind your own business, Blanca!" shouted Marluxia. He ran down the steps then took the tray from her before running back up.

The woman smirked as she watched him run back up. Sora and Reks played follow the leader, wondering what that outburst was all about. They made it to the second floor and took a right until they reached the second room. Marluxia pushed the door open with his back, leading them inside his private sanctuary.

The boys could see why the sunlight bothered him. Marluxia's room was painted a dark purple with heavy, black curtains on his window. No sunlight entered his bedroom, which was decorated with a floral desk and violet dresser. A large bed stood at the center of the room with dark sheets on it as well.

Marluxia placed the tray on his desk. He carried to of the drinks to Reks and Sora before going back to take his. "I'm sorry about my outburst," said the boy. "I just really do not like Blanca."

"What's so wrong with her?" asked Sora.

"I just don't like her," said Marluxia. "She's mean and cruel. I cannot believe my father actually allows her to work with him. Ever since my mom passed away, she's been coming more and more to the house. Dad thinks I need a mother figure in my life, but she's more of a wicked step-mother."

Sora frowned as he finished taking a sip of his beverage. "I'm sorry, Marluxia," he said, politely. It looked like this boy had just as much parental issues as Squall carried. He wasn't sure if that would be a good or bad thing. It worked for Squall, but the brunet was a violent giant. He wasn't too sure if he wanted Reks to hang around with a younger version of Squall.

Marluxia sighed as he sat down on his black chair. "It's fine," said the boy. "I've gotten over losing my mother a long time ago. The boy looked up, smiling at his guests who sat on his bed. "Enough about me though. It's rude. Tell me about yourselves, I want to know more about the both of you."

"What's there to say!" laughed Sora. "I'm just your typical, junior high student."

"Who fails everything," said Reks.

"Shut up, Reks!" warned Sora.

"You shut up, fat butt!" shouted Reks.

The two started to bite each other's heads off, while Marluxia held back his laughter. He placed the cup back on his desk as he tried to contain his laughter. Sora and Reks wouldn't stop trying to kill each other though. They were about to tare the other's throats out if Marluxia didn't suddenly feel spacey.

Marluxia had to hold onto his desk to try to support himself up. However, the boy found his strength feel too weak. Without either boy realizing it, Marluxia collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

This caught the boys' attention, stopping their fighting and quickly ran to his side.

Reks tried to shake Marluxia awake as Sora checked his breathing. The boy was breathing fine; he was just a little weak. Sora sighed in relief as he leaned in closer to make sure everything else was fine.

Marluxia slowly opened up his hazel eyes, noticing Sora's brooch in his pocket. A dark shadow took over the boy's thoughts as he found himself mesmerized by the brooch. He could sense the power around it; he could taste the power on the tip of his tongue. It was enough to make him want to scream. If he could just get his hands on it then he knew its power would belong to him.

The hypnosis of the shadow made him want the brooch. It made the boy want that power for himself. Just as Marluxia was about to grab the brooch out of his pocket, Reks shook the pink haired boy out of his trance. The boy's hands on his shoulders was enough to free Marluxia from whatever took over his body.

"Are you okay?" asked Sora.

Marluxia nodded his head. "I'm fine," said the boy. "Just had an episode. I'm sorry for worrying you two."

"It was no worry, Marluxia," said Reks.

After a few more minutes of joking around, Reks remembered the present he got for Marluxia. The boy went through his backpack and pulled out the manga he got for him. "I got you something!" Reks said, extra cheerfully. "I hope you like it!"

He handed over the manga to Marluxia, which he excepted easily. Marluxia flipped through the pages and took a look at the title. "I love Dion Chang's drawings," said the boy. "His artwork makes every manga good. Thank you, Reks."

"You're welcome!" said the boy.

Marluxia placed the book on his bed, however, the book slid off as Sora hoped on the bed. The manga fell on the ground with a card slipping out of it. Marluxia picked up the card and the book from the floor. "What's this?" said Marluxia. He looked at the card, smiling as he read it. "Dion Chang's at Marketplace Bookstores signing autographs."

"Are you serious!" shouted Sora. "Why didn't you check the manga while were at the store!"

Reks shook his head. "You're the one who ran off!" said the boy. "You should've seen him there."

"He's your friend! You should've kept your eyes open."

"You're an idiot, Sora!"

* * *

Screaming filled the area around the parking lot as the manga artist slipped to the ground, without his heart. The man entered a stream of unconsciousness as the Daimon, U-Henshuu, rose up. The blue skinned Daimon brushed her tied up, blue hair back revealing a pencil on her ear. The Daimon wore a giraffe pattern vest and skirt.

U-Henshuu turned back to face her master. She gently patted her stomach as the process already began. Her insides were draining the strength from the heart and sending it to their Sovereign of Silence.

Tossing his red coat back, the witch stepped forward to praise his Daimon. "Excellent job," said Genesis. "Now, let's leave before the Sailors show their faces."

* * *

Without the witch even knowing it, Sora and Reks had already passed them with Marluxia. The boys were trying to make it in time for the book signing when Sora's eyes caught a peak of the Daimon's attack. They were already late for the signing so he just had Reks taking Marluxia somewhere else for their safety.

For once, Reks didn't complain. The boy ran off with Marluxia, deciding to go to Zack's arcade. Feeling relieved, Sora quickly transformed into Sailor Moon to fight.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

* * *

Genesis and his Daimon were about to leave the parking lot when they found Sailor Moon blocking their path. The red headed witch sighed as he glared at the boy. "You are always going to get in our way, are you?" said Genesis. "Don't you have a social life or something?"

"I have a better life then you!" shouted Sailor Moon. "One that is filled with plenty of good!" He rose his arms up in the air and swung them around. "I will light up the darkness and vanquish any evil! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Another sigh escaped the witch as he pointed at the boy. "Just get rid of him," he ordered the Daimon.

Immediately, the Daimon sprang to life. She chased after the boy, hoping over the cars. Sailor Moon jumped out of the Daimon's path, pulling the Spiral Heart Moon Rod from thin air. U-Henshuu transformed her hands into sharp scissors and pens. She released a barrage of these attacks, which chased after Sailor Moon.

"Wisdom Shot!"

Blue orbs shot from the boy's rod, canceling out the Daimon's attacks. U-Henshuu growled as she sprang forward again as she transformed her arm into a giant scissor. She swung it at the boy's head. "I'll make you bleed, boy, with your pretty red ink!" shouted the Daimon. Sailor Moon still managed to dive out of the way, he spared himself from brutal pain.

However, the Daimon managed to out run him. She sliced at his uniform, creating a huge hole in his vest. Sailor Moon screamed as he stumbled backward, smacking his shoulder against the front bumper of a parked car. U-Henshuu jumped on top of him and was about to bring the scissors to his neck to slice of his neck.

Sailor Moon started to scream again as he feared for his life. Just as the scissors were about to chop of his neck, a gray key staff blocked the Daimon midway. They both turned to their sides to see Sailor Pluto, holding the Daimon back.

"Get your hands off my son!" growled Pluto. With a sudden burst of strength, flexing his powerful muscles, Pluto was able to fling the Daimon backward. U-Henshuu flew backward and almost crashed into Genesis had the witch not stepped out of the way.

Pluto pulled Sailor Moon back up with much effort. Sailor Moon's legs were a little shaky, but he would get over it soon enough. "Thanks for saving my life, Pluto," said the young Sailor.

"It's my job," said Pluto. Uranus and Neptune jumped in front of the two of them, standing guard against the Daimon and Genesis. The elder Sailor turned back to his son with a stern look on his face. "Stay out of the way," he said, softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But," said Sailor Moon.

"Stay back!" shouted Uranus.

Just as the Outer Sailors were about to move to knock the Daimon down, something else stop them. "SILENT VOICE!" A sparkling wave of energy came down from the sky, striking both the Daimon and Genesis. An explosion went off in front of them yet the both of them remained unscratched.

Genesis had a fiery shield up, protecting them from harm.

Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury landed beside Sailor Moon, ready to fight. Sailor Venus came walking up with his sitar out and his Summon Spirit trailing behind him. Siren disappeared after his attack was a complete, but that didn't stop an angry Venus from nearly knocking Sailor Moon out.

"You get in trouble way too often!" shouted Venus. "Thanks to you, I had to put a hold on my date with Jamie!"

"I'm sorry!" shouted Sailor Moon.

U-Henshuu was about to strike again. The Daimon flung a pair of scissors at the Sailors; however, a red rose came down from the sky. The rose pinned the scissors to the concrete and spared the Sailors from pain.

Everyone looked up to find a black cape flowing in the wind, on top of the building. The cape was pushed forward, revealing Tuxedo Mask with the Keybearer standing at his side. The two Masters had their Keyblades out in the open as they stared down at the group beneath them.

"You might be stronger then the rest of us in a one on one fight!" said the Keybearer.

"However," said Tuxedo Mask, "together, they are stronger then even you!"

Genesis stomped his foot on the ground. "Will you freaks just shut up, already!" said the witch. "U-Henshuu, finish them off!"

The Daimon shook her head, not wanting to get in this fight. "When there were two of them, I was fine with that," she said to her master. "I'm not fighting all ten of them though! I'm not crazy or suicidal."

"Are you refusing my order!" shouted Genesis.

"I rather like living!" said the Daimon.

While this was going on, Jupiter nudged Sailor Moon. The young nodded his head, already taking the hint. Now, was a really god time to go Super and end this fight.

Sailor Moon summoned the Purity Chalice to his hands. He held the chalice up in the air, calling upon its power. "Crisis, Make Up!" Light radiated the boy, transforming him into Super Sailor Moon. He sparkled with light in his yellow and black uniform, holding his rod up in the air.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Genesis saw the attack coming. He decided that he didn't want to go down like this. Thinking fast, he kicked the Daimon in the path of Super Sailor Moon's attack. The Daimon cried in terror as the attack hit her head on, turning her back into a manga.

"This isn't over!" shouted Genesis. The witch disappeared in thin air, before the Sailors could do anything else to him.

* * *

Demyx finally had the date he wanted with Jamie. The two met up at a small café for a late, night bite to eat. It took them a couple of tries, but now they could finally have a normal first date without anything else getting in their way.

Especially, not Demyx's Sailor business.

Jamie smiled at the blond as he pushed his napkin to him. The blond looked down and found that Jamie wrote down 'I love you' on the napkin. Demyx started to blush as he placed his hand on top of his.

"I love you too," said Demyx.

* * *

That night, the boys were getting ready for bed. Reks was in the tub, Sora was brushing his tangled hair, and Roxas was brushing his teeth. The trio was finishing up with their chaotic day.

"So, what did you do with Marluxia?" asked Sora.

Reks finished washing off his face with a bar of soap. "We went to the arcade," said the boy. "I managed to get Zack to give us some free coins. It was pretty fun. Marluxia almost beat Demyx's high score."

Roxas spat into the sink the rinsed his mouth out. "Good job," said Roxas. "Glad you had fun."

"I did," said Reks.

"You two going to hang out again?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," said Reks.

Sora nodded his head. "I like Marluxia," said the boy. "He seems like a really good kid. Sure, he might have a bit of a messed up family, but ours is hardly normal too. I mean our real dad is like a thousand years old yet he doesn't look a day twenty-seven. My son from the future is living with us and you're about to get married to the guy whose family tried to take over the future."

Roxas shook his head as he glared at his brother. "What!" said the blond. "I get married to Saphir in the future?"

Reks rolled his eyes as Sora let that cat out of the bag. "You guys are planning a spring wedding," he said from the tub.

Roxas covered his ear, not wanting to hear anything else about his future. He started to sing at the top of his lungs to tune the others out so he heard nothing else. He ran off to his room and went to bed before they said anything else.

* * *

On the next chapter, I'm writing a super awesome original chapter! Yes, I know the last one was super filler like, however, I've been planning this chapter for like months so it will work!

Squall runs into Rinoa once more and is invited to her sixteenth birthday party, of course he accepts. From there on, drama flies as Genesis plots to send an army of Heartless to steal the hearts of the party guests. When everyone at the party is attacked and Rinoa loses her heart, Squall and the others are forced to transform in front Laguna, Ellone, Seifer, Edea, and Rinoa's father. A fierce fights starts from there as they battled to save pure hearts! Will the Sailors come out victorious or will Genesis gather all the hearts he needs to restore the Silence's strength? Find out in** Sailor Dance Party! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: WOOO! I'm so tired from writing this chapter. Let's keep it simple, it's really good, my betas almost killed me because it was so good. Haha. Read and review my dears! **

**Sailor Dance Party:**

Genesis typed on Seymour's old computer, trying to develop a new program for his disposal. The witch was already pouring with new, dark powers thanks to Nooj giving him control over the Artificial Heartless. With the Heartless under his control, Genesis could snatch up more hearts then ever before.

The Heartless were crucial to his plan to succeed. He would use every last Heartless at his disposal to gather all the pure hearts he could get his hands on. A wicked smile crept up the man's face as he keyed in another series of orders to the computer.

"I wish Seymour upgraded to a Mac before I blew him up," said the witch. "It would make this so much easier."

His program was near completion. Now, he just needed to rush the other Witches in building the machine. Once the machine was complete then all the real fun could begin.

* * *

Terra sat at a local café, drinking a cup of coffee. The former king sat in peace of the quite café that catered to only a very few customers at the moment. A soft sigh escaped his mouth as he set the cup on the table.

The loneliness suited the king very well. He didn't mind it. He didn't mind to keep himself as far away from those he loved. At least, that's what he always told himself.

As the man took another sip from his coffee when the door jingled as it opened. A familiar, blue haired woman, wearing a blue dress, entered the café. She quickly moved over to Terra's table, taking a seat in the chair opposite of him.

Terra opened his eyes, shocked to see his guest. He placed his coffee back on the table as he folded his hands over his chest. "It's nice to see you again," said the king. "It has been how long, two hundred years, Aqua?"

"It's been two hundred and eight-seven years," said Aqua.

He smiled briefly to see how accurately she's been counting down the years. "So, what brings you here?" he asked, calmly. "I know you trained Riku and Roxas to be true Masters. What brings you back to Earth, now?"

Aqua ran her fingers through her hair as she tilted her head up. She made eye contact with the king as she straightened her posture. "After I returned to Sol, I continued to keep an eye on this solar system," explained the Master. "It was a few days ago that I felt your presence in the solar system once more. I wanted to see if you had really returned, Terra."

"You've always been a mother hen, Aqua," said Terra. "Even when we were teenagers, fighting in the wars."

"Someone had to make sure that you didn't get yourselves killed," said Aqua. "You and Ven hardly kept an eye on yourselves. If it wasn't for me, you two would've been dead long before you had a chance to find out you even liked each other."

Terra smirked as he took a look at his beautiful, old friend. "Same old Aqua," said the man. "Now, how is your nephew doing? I heard he finally claimed his father's old powers and became Sol's Sailor Soldier."

Aqua nodded her head. "Yes, my dear nephew has become Sailor Sol. He is becoming a stronger Sailor with each passing day," she said, proudly. "With any luck, your boys and their friends might meet him."

"We'll have to arrange a meeting if we can," said Terra. The man sighed as he looked into his friend's eyes once more. Her blue eyes told him the same thing that he was thinking. The two locked hands for a moment, sitting there in silence.

Both of them had missed each other's company and both of them felt incomplete without Ventus' presence.

* * *

It was just another boring day for Squall Leonhart.

The teen was wandering around the streets of Tokyo, trying to find something to do after finishing class. He didn't feel like fighting bad guys today, for once. Today, he felt like being a normal guy with normal human problems.

Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, Squall didn't notice the girl who almost knocked down. The two nearly collided into each other, neither one paying attention to where they were going. Squall managed to snap back into his senses just before collision.

The two of them stepped forward, almost leaping out of their skins as they recognized one another.

"Rinoa!"

"Squall!"

Rinoa Heartily threw her arms around Squall, nearly knocking him down. She had her long, violet shirtsleeves locked around his neck, while her black and brown hair nearly choked him. Squall had his arms around her waist, briefly lifting her up in the air.

Rinoa pulled away from Squall, smiling as she looked into his big, gray eyes. "I've missed you, Mr. Leonhart!" said the girl. "It's been two months since we last talked. I was just about to go to your apartment to see you and Ellone."

"You were?" said Squall. "Well, don't I feel honored."

"You should," giggled Rinoa. She dug her hand through her Gucci purse, pulling out a fancy envelope from it. She handed it to him with a big smile on her pale, flawless skin. "This is for you and Ellone. It's an invitation to my birthday party."

Squall smirked as he accepted the invitation. "Aren't you a little old to be having a birthday party?" said the brunet.

Rinoa stopped giggling as she glared daggers at him. "I'm not that old!" she said, growling. Never insult a woman when it comes to her age. "I'm barely turning fifteen, you jerk! You better get me something really big and expensive now!"

Squall started to laugh as he placed the invitation in the pocket of his royal blue pocket. "We'll be there, Rinoa," he said, smiling. "Do I have to dress for this?"

"Yes you do!" she said, loudly. "You have a suit so you'd better wear it! It's a formal thing with a dinner and a dance. My dad's forcing me into this massive party for his military career."

"That sucks," said Squall.

She nodded her head, frowning slightly. "Yeah," she said, softly. "Well, you better show up at my party! And bring a date and your friends! I like them. They're an interesting group."

Squall sighed as he thought about his friends. "Yes," he said, trying to hold back a sigh, "they're a very interesting motley crew

* * *

"We're going to a party!" cheered Sora.

The boys' study buddies session had been interrupted by Rinoa's birthday invitation. It didn't take Sora too long to try and convince everyone to go. Squall was forced into attending, Demyx just needed an excuse to go party, and Axel didn't feel like having all these people in his room tomorrow.

Zexion, on the other hand, was a tougher cookie to crack.

It took every bit of negotiation skills that Sora had to convince Zexion into allowing them to attend. Even the Moon Cats were fine with them going. Zexion wouldn't budge though. The boy was just being stubborn at this point.

"We're very behind in our studying," said Zexion. He picked up his biology book, starting his next review. "Exams are a month away. We can't afford anymore distractions outside of school and being Sailors."

Sora threw himself on top of Zexion, pinning the boy onto the ground. "Come on, Zexion!" cried the boy. "If we don't take any breaks from studying then our brains will explode and we'll fail our exams for sure!"

"He's right," admitted Axel. "Over studying is just as bad as understudying. You gotta give your brains the chance to process in all the information. We should take tomorrow off just to have a little fun, dance, and eat some fancy food."

"That sounds like a plan!" said Demyx. "Now, I need to buy something to wear. I don't think I have anything fancy enough. I should see if Jamie wants to come too."

Axel nodded his head. "That's probably a good idea," he said, calmly. He looked over to his left at Squall. The brunet did mention he needed to have a date for the party. "So, are you going with the fair Cloud Strife?"

Squall sighed as he dropped his pencil on his spiral. "I already talked to him," he said, sounding disappointed. "He said he can't come, that he was performing at a party that night." It kind of stung that he couldn't show off his own boyfriend to his oldest friend. "I was thinking about asking Naminé to go as my date. She doesn't get to go out as much and we rarely invite her out with us."

"That's a good idea!" said Sora, still pinning Zexion down. "I'll ask Kairi and Tidus if they want to go. I should invite Zack and Yuffie too! Hey Axel, you should tell Tifa and Zell to come too." He looked down at Zexion, smiling. "You can ask Lexy to come too! I'm sure he would like to dance with you."

"Fine Sora," said Zexion. "We can go so now can you get your fat ass off my lap before I castrate you!"

* * *

The others barely let Reks know that they were going to a party tomorrow night. They also barely told them that they were inviting almost the whole world to Rinoa's birthday, and that he could invite Marluxia as well. He knew it was a little short notice, but the boy was going to try and invite him to the party. Reks had to hang up on Masanori sooner then he wanted too, but he really needed to get ready for this party.

He ran down the sidewalk, running towards Marluxia's house as fast as he could. He wanted to make it to his house before it was really too late to invite him to the party. It took him a while, but he eventually made it to the impressive looking house.

Reks hoped up the stairs, knocking on the door. He waited their patiently, hoping that it would be Marlxuia who answered. However, beggars couldn't be choosers. The door opened with Blanca stepping out with a frozen look in her blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Reks," said the woman. "What can I do for you today?"

Reks bowed briefly, smiling at the woman. "I was wondering if Marluxia could come with me to a friend's birthday tomorrow," he asked, politely. "It'll be a formal dinner and dance so he would have to dress really nice if that's not too much of a problem."

Blanca shook her head. "I'm afraid that will be a problem," she said to the by. "You see, Marluxia is a bit under the weather. His father doesn't want him leaving the house at least until Sunday. I'm afraid that he cannot attend this party Saturday night."

Reks frowned as he nodded his head. He understood Marluxia's father's wishes. He didn't want Marluxia getting even sicker because of him. "Alright, thank you." The boy sounded like a kicked puppy as he turned around, walking off the property. The door closed behind him with Blanca returning to her work.

Blanca started moving back to the professor's study when Marluxia came down the stairs. The boy was dressed in all black, as usual. He ran a finger through his pink hair, looking at his father's assistant. "Who was at the door?" he asked, calmly.

"Some Jehovah Witnesses," said the woman.

Marluxia walked back up the stairs, shrugging his shoulders as he returned to his bedroom.

* * *

Reks ran past the gate, disappointed that Marluxia couldn't go with him to the party. He stopped running, deciding he wanted to take his time in walking home. The boy frowned, as he turned left to make his way back to the house.

"Why so glum, Small Vennie?" The boy picked his head up to find Terra leaning against the gate with his arms crossed over his gray suit. Terra had a soft smile on his face as he stared down at his grandchild. "Is something bothering you?" asked the man.

Reks shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, frowning. He looked at his watch, frowning even more. "Great, they're gone by now."

Terra approached Reks with a curious expression on his face. "What's the matter, Reks?" he asked, crouching down.

"We're all going to a birthday party for one of Squall's friends," said the boy. "It's a really formal party so we all have to get dressed up for it, but Sora and the others already left by now. I have nothing to wear and I have no one to go with either. My friend, Marluxia, couldn't go because he's sick."

"That's a shame," said Terra. He stood up, standing straight up. He held his hand out to his grandson, wearing a large smile on his face. "If you don't mind, Reks, I'd like to go with you to this party."

Reks' eyes lit up as a smile formed. "You would!" he asked, clearly excited.

"Yes, I would," repeated Terra. "I'll even buy you something to wear for this party." The man's grandfather instincts were already starting to kick in. He couldn't stand seeing his grandchild sad, he couldn't say no to him, and he was already going to spoil him rotten. He was starting to act like every other grandparent on the planet.

"Thank you, Grandpa Terra!" shouted Reks as he took the man's hand.

The boy quickly started to drag the man to the stores to buy him something to wear.

* * *

As soon as Squall returned to the apartment, his beautiful, adopted sister dragged him back outside, still wearing her work blouse and skirt. She took him to her hybrid car and immediately threw him into the passenger seat, driving off before he had a chance to protest. The younger brother didn't have a chance to even let her know about Rinoa's birthday when

she started to drive.

Ellone hoped on the expressway as soon as she could. She drove them over towards the airport, remaining perfectly silent. Squall had a bad feeling boiling up in his stomach as they parked in the Tokyo International Airport.

"Why are we here?" Squall asked as they got out.

"You'll see," said Ellone.

The siblings made it into the airport, in the waiting area. Squall thought she was going to ship him out somewhere when he found her looking at the arrival list. He raised a curious eyebrow as he watched her finger trailing up the list for a specific flight.

A smile formed on her pale face as she saw that the flight had made it. She brushed her layered hair out of her face then turned back to Squall. "Rinoa's birthday is tomorrow," she said to him.

Squall nodded his head. "I know," he said, digging through his pocket. He handed her the invitation, which she quickly took. "She invited us to her party."

Ellone smiled as she stuffed the invitation in her purse. "I see she found you then," she said, smiling. "Well, get ready for your next surprise, Squally."

"What?"

She pointed at the escalator as the passengers from the flight she checked on made their appearance. The duo could see cameras flashing as a man fought his way out, with his handlers' holding onto his luggage. The man was the spitting image of Squall, except older with longer hair, larger muscles, wearing a suit, and without a scar on his face.

Squall shook his head, unable to believe whom he was seeing. "You've got to be kidding me," he said to his sister. "What is he doing here?"

"Uncle Laguna was invited to the party," Ellone, said simply.

Esther's president fought through the cameras, seeing the siblings on the ground floor. He made his way through, taking them both in his arms. "It's great to see you two again!" he said, smiling.

"Nice to see you too, dad," said Squall.

Laguna Loire pulled free of his son, looking at him closely. He took a hold of his son's face, checking the boy's eyes for any redness. He then checked his forehead to see if he had a fever. "You don't seem on drugs or have a fever," said Laguna. "You called me dad though. You never call me dad."

Squall faked chuckled as he stared at his father. "And you killed the only father-son moment we will ever have," said the boy.

"Damn," said the president. "Oh well," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get going. I hate airports, and I'm starving."

* * *

Zexion managed to get a hold of Lexaeus a few minutes ago. The big guy immediately agreed to escort him to Rinoa's party. It was a little dorky the way he said it, but it was enough to make Zexion blush. He reminded Lexaeus to dress formally for the occasion since he learned half the guests were political and military figures.

Lexaeus swore to him to be on his best behavior.

The boy went through his closet, throwing everything out of there. He knew he had a suit in there, buried somewhere. He dug through the very back of his closet, where he found a wrinkled, black suit waiting to be used.

He quickly stripped off his uniform so he could see if the suit still fit him. It would more then likely fit him since he barely got it a year ago. It wasn't like he gained a hundred pounds since then. When he finished dressing in it, he looked at himself in the mirror seeing that some areas were tighter then others.

"I did gain a bit of muscle," he said, softly. He ran his hands through his wrinkles, frowning at all of them. "This really needs to be ironed out. I better get to work."

* * *

Demyx tried on his third suit that day. This suit was all white with an orange shirt underneath. He spun around in the mirror, checking out every curve of his body, feeling rather comfortable in it. Jamie was checking out his curves too, but in a different manner. The volleyball player licked his lips as he took a quick glance at the boy's ass.

"I'd rather be making out," said Jamie.

A smile formed on the blond's face as he turned back to him. "If you behave then you might get a little further then that," he said, winking at him.

* * *

Axel and Roxas tried on their suits. Roxas got a dark-blue suit with a lighter blue shirt underneath it. Axel's was black with a more casual look to it. The material was softer then Roxas' traditional look. The red head even had a zip up sweater underneath, which made the outfit look rather stylish.

"Why are you trying to be Mr. Fashionista?" asked Roxas.

Axel smirked as he sat down on his bed. "It's not trying if you are one," he said, laughing.

* * *

Sora's pinstripe suit was on the ground with his rose-colored tie and light red shirt. The brunet had his tongue down Riku's throat and his ass rubbing against his rising erection. Riku's hands were locked to the boy's waist, keeping him stuck there.

Riku had his suit on his bedroom carpet as well. His charcoal suit would look rather nice on him with his black shirt and white tie. Too bad as soon as the boys tried on their suits, they immediately tore it off each other's bodies.

Riku quickly pushed his way inside of Sora, both of them moaning in pleasure.

"Every time I model for you," said Sora, "we end up having sex."

A smile formed on Riku's face as he attacked the boy's throat. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he said with a husky voice.

Sora let out a soft moan as a tongue ran over his Adam's apple. "It's not a bad thing," he said, trying to hide some of his pleasure. "It's a very good thing," he said, as he impaled himself on Riku's erection.

* * *

Terra was completely exhausted. He needed to write a note to himself to never go clothes shopping with Reks. That boy wanted everything and anything he could get his little hands on.

It took them four hours to finally find just the right suit for the boy to wear. Now, the boy was hungry and wanted to be fed before returning home. Of course, Terra was starving too and could use a good dinner of his own since he was sure Lexaeus and Cloud didn't make anything.

* * *

Sitting in his study, Professor Nooj gathered the information together that he needed. He held onto the phone as he prepared to send the information. "Here's your next target," said Nooj.

The professor faxed over the details to Genesis, which the witch took out from the machine. "You want me to attack some girl at her birthday party?" asked the witch. He was still working on the machine with the other Witches 5, correction, Witches 4. They even taped a 4 to their door to reinforce the fact Seymour was no longer among their ranks.

Nooj shook his head as he spoke into the receiver. "I want you to attack everyone at this party," corrected the professor. "Many important figures will be there, including the girl's father and Esther's president. If your machine proves to work then our Messiah of Silence shall be restored to full strength."

"Of course, sir," said Genesis. "I'll be there tomorrow night with the completed machine."

"Excellent," said the professor.

* * *

Rinoa modeled her dress to her bad boy boyfriend, Seifer Almasy. The blond could hardly care what she was wearing to her party or the monkey suit she forced him into. He barely found the enthusiasm to attend until he learned that his favorite wuss was showing up.

"You invited Squally boy?" said Seifer, curiously enough.

She nodded her head as she fixed the straps to her perfect dress. The dress was colored fuchsia that went down to her knees. The dress hugged her form perfectly, almost as well as the little beige dress she had in her closet. She smiled as she turned around to face Seifer.

"Don't kill him!" she said, clearly an order.

Seifer huffed as he laid down on her bed. "I won't kill him," he said, holding back a smile. "Doesn't mean I won't rough him up a bit."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know better," she said, "I would say you were totally gay for Squall."

"My own girlfriend calling me gay," said Seifer. He rolled over, closing his eyes. "That was very cold, even by my standards, Rinoa."

A giggle escaped the girl as she fixed her hair in the mirror. She smiled at herself, realizing how perfect she looked in the dress. "Tomorrow will be perfect!" she said, cheerfully. "It will be the most important day of my life."

* * *

The next night, the party began with a bang.

Squall arrived to the party in a black suit with a green shirt underneath and the matching tie. On his arm though was Naminé, wearing a beautiful yellow dress that made her pale skin stand out. The banquet hall was beautifully designed with several tables all over the place and an open bar. There was a stage with several instruments on it. The two of them smiled and laughed as they made their way to the table.

Ellone, wearing a black dress, and Laguna, wearing a tuxedo, were there, laughing with everyone else at the table. Squall wasn't surprised to see Edea sitting there as well. The duo took a seat, gaining the attention of the orphanage's beautiful matron. His mother figure stood up and kissed Squall's cheek from across the table, surprised to see him there.

"Well Mr. Leonhart, it has been a while since you showed yourself," said matron.

Squall smirked as he took his seat. "You act like I haven't seen you in a decade," said the boy.

Three more figures came to the table as the caterers brought in the food. Squall easily recognized Rinoa with Seifer at her arm. The blond smirked at him, wearing a white tuxedo and a matching scar on his face. Next to them was Rinoa's father, General Fury Caraway. The man wore his military uniform with his distinguished looking grays in his hair.

Seifer held a chair out for Rinoa as they sat down at the table. The general took a look at Laguna and quickly smiled. "It's been a while, President Laguna," said the general.

Laguna nodded his head. "Since the war, I believe," said the president.

"Enough about war!" interrupted Edea. "Tonight is for Rinoa. Let's not ruin this evening for her."

Rinoa blushed as she smiled at the matron. "Thank you, Mrs. Kramer," said the birthday girl. The girl turned to her left, seeing Naminé sitting beside her. She looked over at Squall and smiled. "You must be Squall's date," she said. "I'm Rinoa."

"Nice to meet you," said the young witch. "I'm Naminé. I'm a friend of Squall."

"Oh," said Rinoa. "So you two aren't dating?"

Naminé and Squall both started to laugh as the caterers placed food on their table. Squall shook his head as he took over for Naminé. "We're just friends," he told his friend. "I actually invited my boyfriend to come, but he had a performance tonight so he couldn't make it."

Seifer huffed at his old rival. The general looked almost as amused as the boy did. He looked past the flowers on the table to face him. "And this performance would be what? He's not one of those pathetic, starving actors, is he?"

"Don't be rude, Fury," interrupted Laguna.

"Actually, he's a classical musician," said Squall. "He plays the violin."

The general nodded his head. "Interesting," he said, softly.

Rinoa agreed. "I'd never take you one to date a classical musician," said the girl.

"He's also a swimmer," said Naminé, "and an artist. He's very into the arts."

"Really didn't see that coming," said Rinoa.

After that was said, the dinner began and everyone was too busy eating or talking to pay attention to the stage set up. The band's instruments were taken down and were replaced with several seats. Several musicians came to the stage, carrying their instruments with them. The general rose up from his seat, excusing himself from the table.

Everyone resumed their conversation when the general finally made it to the stage at the end of the dinner. He took a hold of the microphone, beginning to present the orchestra. "I would like to thank everyone for attending my daughter's party. Now, if you all would be so kind to join us on the floor and dance one of my daughter's favorite dances, the waltz."

"Please, welcome to the stage too, one of the most talented violinists in the world," said the general. "Please welcome Cloud Strife."

Squall's eyes lit up in shock as he saw his boyfriend enter the stage. His jaw was dropped as he saw Cloud step up wearing an elegant, navy blue suit with his violin in hand. Cloud shook

the general's hands then took center stage. Cloud noticed Squall, and threw him a soft smile.

Cloud began to play the violin with the other musicians following behind him.

Naminé bumped her hand against Squall's chest. She caught the boy's attention too easily. "Well, that's why Cloud ditched you," said Naminé. "You didn't tell him it was her birthday?"

"I did," said Squall, "but I guess he just wanted to give me a surprise."

Rinoa ignored them, taking Seifer's hand. "We're dancing," she ordered her boyfriend. She looked back at Squall and Naminé, smiling. "You're coming too so get up!"

Squall gulped as he stood up, taking Naminé with him.

They all made it to the dance floor where several other couples were already dancing. Seifer and Squall spun their partners around along with everyone else. It didn't take too long before the boys' rivalry got the best of them. Ellone started to laugh as she watched the boys trying to out dance each other.

Their dates remained oblivious, or at least that's what the boys thought. Seifer and Squall shot daggers at each other before returning their attention to their dates. The girls rolled their eyes as they moved to the left.

Over by the entrance, Terra entered the banquet hall with Reks at his side. The man found a table for them by Lexaeus and Zexion. The young couple was about to leave to dance when they showed up. Terra told them to go; they could wait a few minutes.

Lexaeus held onto Zexion's hand as they made their way to waltz. An older couple just happened to past, they huffed at the young couple when they noticed Terra and Reks. The couple said that Terra had an adorable son then walked off. Terra started to laugh after they were gone.

Rinoa and Naminé took control of their dates. When they briefly switched partners, the girls pushed Seifer and Squall towards each other. The girls started to dance with each other, leaving the boys to themselves.

Cloud hid a laugh as he continued to play.

This was so wrong. Who in the right mind would do this to them. Seifer growled as he took a hold of Squall. "I'm leading," he growled at the brunet. The two briefly danced with each other, glaring daggers at one another. It was a very good thing that neither one had a sharp object in their hands.

The switch had to be made again.

Seifer and Squall returned to their dates, saying that they hated the girls for doing that.

On the other end, Lexaeus spun Zexion around. Zexion nearly lost his balance, but Lexaeus caught him just before he had the chance to fall. He pulled the boy against his chest as they moved around the tiny, personal space they had.

Cloud played his final chord, ending the waltz.

* * *

They were like a herd of buffalo.

Everyone was scrunched up together as they made their way towards the party. Sora had his arms around Riku, Axel and Roxas were talking with Yuffie and Zell, Demyx and Jamie were about to make out, Tifa was drumming in the air with Zack, and Tidus had his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

None of them could handle being quite. They kept half the city awake with all of their talking and dancing.

* * *

Cloud approached the main party with the general rising to present the boy. Cloud ignored the general and went straight to Squall, pressing his lips against the others. Squall smirked as he held onto Cloud's neck, lengthening the kiss.

Rinoa's jaw dropped as she watched the scene take place.

Squall broke the kiss, wearing a smile on his face now. "You were great," he said to the blond. "You are the best violinist as far as I'm concern."

"Thank you, my love," said Cloud. He turned back to the main party, bowing at the jaw dropped girl. "Happy birthday, Ms. Heartily."

"Thank you," blushed Rinoa.

Naminé giggled as she watched the party's jaws drop. "This is Squall's boyfriend, Cloud Strife," explained the girl. "Sorry we didn't share that fact with you sooner."

"No harm no foul," said President Laguna. He rose up from his chair, extending his hand to the blond. "It's nice to meet you, Cloud. I'm Laguna Loire, Squall's father."

Cloud nodded his head as he took the man's hand. "It's an honor to meet you, President Loire," said the young man.

"You're my only son's boyfriend," said the man, "please, just call me Laguna."

General Caraway let out a rough cough, trying to claim everyone's attention. Everyone rose up from their seats when the general interrupted the bonding experience. "Can we continue

this in a moment?" asked the general, politely. "It's time to cut the cake."

They were getting ready to bring the cake to the center of the dance floor with Rinoa and her closet guests surrounding her. General Caraway was about to present to her daughter the monstrous, triple chocolate layer cake to his daughter. The guests started to calm down as they waited for the cake.

However, just as the kitchen doors were about to open, an unwanted guest crashed the party. The lights went completely dark for a moment when a single spotlight lit up on the stage. Everyone looked at the red headed man on the stage with a long, red coat and a rapier strapped to his hip.

The guests looked at this man, curiously, expecting him to sing. However, Squall already had his fist clench as he tried to find a way to get out of here. Lexaeus and the others rose up from their seats, preparing to counter anything the witch was about to throw.

"Good evening, everyone!" said Genesis. "I'm here to give you all a night that you will never forget. You will all help to envelop this world in the Messiah of Silence and the destruction of this miserable rock! The last thing any of you will remember is having your hearts extracted from the Heartless."

At the mere mention of the name, dark shadows appeared all over the hall. Panic filled the air as the shadows took a solid form. There was no sense in escaping the dozens of Heartless that appeared from nowhere. Numerous Heartless of various shapes and sizes appeared before them.

The familiar Soldiers and Air Soldiers were no surprise to the boys, but larger, brown armored versions of the Soldiers appeared. Another, much larger, Heartless appeared with gray armor and blades for hands arrived beside Genesis. The witch began to laugh as this giant Heartless, the Blitz Slasher, hovered above the crowd.

The guests immediately tried to escape, but it was already too late. "Heartless, steal their hearts!" ordered Genesis.

Heartless after Heartless flew after the guests, stealing pure hearts. When these artificial monsters striked, they extracted the pure hearts from the person's body. Light briefly took over the body before disappearing into thin air with the Heartless storing the heart.

It was the perfect plan in regenerating the Silence's power.

Genesis walked off the stage, making his way to his purity-absorbing machine outside.

A single Air Soldier tried to attack Reks. The winged monster tried to slice the boy apart when Terra grabbed a knife and cut the monster's arm off. Terra striked again, stabbing the beast in its eye, causing it to explode.

Most of the guests who didn't have their hearts already stolen, escaped the building.

Lexaeus and Zexion ran towards Squall and the others. Terra and Reks followed behind with the man knocking more Heartless out of their path. They all regrouped together just as the Heartless hopped their way towards them.

Rinoa broke free of the circle, trying to distract the monster's long enough for the others to escape.

"No!" shouted the girl. "Stay away from my friends!"

The Blitz Slasher leaped from the stage and strike Rinoa with its blade. Terror tore from everyone's throats as they watched girl fall back. "No Rinoa!" cried Squall. Light poured out of her body as an exceptionally Pure Heart Crystal emerged from her body, leaving only the shell behind.

The Heartless consumed the girl's heart and hoped back on the stage.

Cloud shook his head. "Her heart was pure, even to the end," said the boy. Seifer picked up her body, quickly dragging her back to the others. General Caraway crouched to the ground to check on his heartless daughter. "We can't let these Heartless get away with this."

"I'll hold them back!" shouted Naminé. "Everyone, stay close to me!" she ordered. She raised her arms in the air, gathering her magical powers. The girl let out a sigh as a white aura began to surround her. "WHITE WALL!"

A massive barrier erected around them just as a group of Heartless tried to attack. The barrier held up, sending those Heartless back. Naminé staggered for a bit, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Her friends were shocked to see her display such a talented fleet of magic, while the others were surprised to see magic at all.

Naminé shook her head as she glared back at the rest of their friends. If they didn't suit up right now then they were screwed. "You have to move now!" she shouted at the boy. "Screw secret identities, you're going to have to transform right now! I can't keep this barrier up forever."

There was no sense in arguing with her when she was right.

They all pulled out their Planet Wands with Reks holding out his Mini Moon Compact. Everyone kept their eyes on them as they held these items up in the air.

"Mercury Planet Power!" Icy water rose up from the ground, swallowing Zexion whole.

"Uranus Planet Power!" A fierce wind and chucks of earth consumed Lexaeus.

"Neptune Planet Power!" A wave of torrential water drowned Cloud.

"Pluto Planet Power!" A deathly mist surrounded Terra's body.

"Moon Prism Power!" Hearts began to circle around Reks, transforming him.

Jaws were dropped as they watched the boys transform into Sailor Soldiers. Squall shook his head as he clenched his fists together. He wasn't about to let these monsters get away for attacking Rinoa. He refused.

Digging through his pocket, he pulled out his own Planet Wand. He held it proudly up in the air, ready to allow the power to swallow him. "JUPITER PLANET POWER!" Spinning around in a circle, bolts of lighting consumed Squall whole. Power tore away his suit, giving him a Sailor uniform.

Everyone was shocked most of all by Squall's transformation. Rinoa opened a weak eye, catching the entire transformation for herself. "Squall…" she mumbled, "is…a Sailor."

The Sailors bunched up together with Sailor Jupiter leading the group.

"Let's finish these Heartless!" shouted Jupiter.

* * *

When everyone else finally arrived at the banquet hall, they found everyone running out in terror. They tried asking everyone what happened at the party. Everyone was frightened as they kept their distance from the place, saying there were horrible creatures inside, stealing hearts.

The boys knew they had to get to work, but they weren't sure how they were going to keep the others out of the way.

Riku took control of the situation. "We'll go in to check for anyone else who's stuck in there," said the man. "You guys take care of everyone else here."

"Alright," said Zack as he helped everyone outside.

Jamie briefly looked at Demyx, telling him to be careful.

The others ran inside the building to get to work. The night sky was filled in terror as everyone outside screamed at the top of their lungs. Inside the building, they could hear loud grunts

and explosions. The boys could tell that the others were holding off the creatures inside the building.

Roxas held out his Keychain, pointing at the door. "None may enter, only exit. Keeps these creatures within the building!" chanted the boy. A pink aura arose from the doorway, preventing anyone else from escaping.

The blond rejoined the others as they all transformed to fight.

* * *

Jupiter raced after the Blitz Slasher, unaware of the Heartless' affection for lighting. He slammed his fists together, creating a band of lighting. "I call upon the powers of Jupiter!" shouted the Sailor. His fists were consumed by bolts of lighting, which he fired at the Heartless. "JUPITER THUNDERFISTS CRASH!"

The Heartless absorbed the Sailor's attack, feeding off his lighting. Jupiter growled as he jumped on the stage, blinded by his anger. He swore he wouldn't allow this monster to get the best of him and he wouldn't allow it to get away with Rinoa's heart.

"You're dead!" shouted the Sailor as he bashed his boot against its helmet.

Neptune, Uranus, and Mercury abandoned the safety of Naminé's barrier to fight the other Heartless at the party. The boys summoned their Sailors Weapons to aid them in their fight. Uranus and Neptune slashed away at the Heartless with Torn Heaven and the Fusion Sword. Mercury jumped backward just as a Soldier tried to cut him with its ruby nails.

Mercury twirled Tome of Judgment in his hands. He flung the book at the Heartless with it half open. The book swallowed the Heartless completely before firing it back at the other Heartless like a bomb. Several of these creatures blew up.

Pluto and Mini Moon stayed behind with the only living guests. The Space-Time Door guardian looked back at the group he was protecting. Naminé was the only one who could protect them against the Heartless, but not even, she could hold them off indefinitely.

He looked down at Mini Moon, who was itching to fight. The man nodded his head as he threw his staff up in the air. "I'll create an opening for you! When I tell you to run, you better run!" he shouted to others. A wisp of mist took hold of his staff, swinging it around. He caught it again just as the Garnet Orb sparkled with power. "Pluto Dead Scream."

The Sailor spun around with a purple orb appeared on his staff. He pushed the staff forward, causing the orb to fly off and crash against various Heartless. This created a long pathway that they used to escape to an empty corner. Naminé retracted her barrier as they raced to the other end.

Mini Moon pulled out his Pink Moon Stick from his pocket. He held it up just as a Soldier tried to attack. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" The wand managed to work the first time he used it. A few, pink hearts shot out, blowing the Heartless apart. Mini Moon cheered for himself as they made it to the corner.

Pluto stepped forward, raising his hand forward. Rings of light surrounded his gloved arm as he summoned his Sailor Weapon. The Sailor's weapon was his blue handle, golden bladed Keyblade that he fought with during the Keyblade Wars.

"You two have to protect them," Pluto calmly said to the young Sailor and witch. "You two are the only ones with the power to fight. I'll try to keep the Heartless away, but don't be afraid to blast them."

Naminé nodded her head as her hands instantly lit up with blue fire. Mini Moon stared at his Moon Stick, realizing he wasn't going to be much help. Sure, it worked once, but there was no guarantee it would work a second or third time.

Pluto sensed this and smiled at the boy. "Don't be afraid to use your weapons, Sailor Mini Moon," said the older Sailor. "Your shield and sword have the power to stop the Heartless, in a way you have yet to realize." He waved his staff in front of the boy, causing his weapons to appear.

Sailor Mini Moon caught his sword, while the shield attacked itself to his left arm. The boy looked up, smiling at Pluto just as he ran off to fight with the others. Mini Moon held his Mythril Sword up just as a Air Soldier was about to attack. "MINI MOON BEAM SWORD!"

A silver beam rocketed from his sword, blasting the Heartless.

Naminé looked at the boy with an honestly surprised look on her face. "I didn't knew you had it in you, Mini Moon," said the witch. A Soldier tried to break its way through the circle to attack Ellone. The girl reacted fast and threw a blue fireball at the Heartless, blowing it up. Ellone looked up, grateful to her.

"Neither did I!" said Mini Moon. Another Soldier tried to attack, but Mini Moon knocked it back with his shield. He swung his sword forward, slicing the monster apart.

Seifer shook his head as he continued to hold onto Rinoa. "Great," he said, simply. "The little twerp is protecting our ass. We don't even get the bookworm or the musician. Chicken wuss is too busy playing hero too."

Edea smacked Seifer in the back of the head. "Enough, Seifer!" shouted the woman. "At least they're doing something to keep us safe."

Mini Moon held his shield up as several Heartless tried to attack. The boy summoned up another storm of strength. "Mini Moon Beam Shield!" A pink aura arose from the shield, knocking the Heartless backward. Naminé swung her arms forward, pushing them further away with her telekinesis.

Pluto spun around in the air, bashing Heartless with his staff and Keyblade. He swung his Keyblade around, aiming for the Heartless that the kids just blocked. "Pluto Key Drill!" The blade transformed into a transparent drill, which dragged him forward. The Keyblade tore apart the Heartless that got in his path.

Mercury swung his arm down as a series of water droplets circled around him. The water turned into bone chilling, icy water. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" Water crashed around the Heartless, freezing them solid. He threw his lexicon at them, causing them to shatter apart.

A Soldier snuck up behind him, crashing into his ankle. The boy collapsed with the lexicon crashing on top of him. The Heartless stabbed his ankle for extra insult, causing the bone to break.

He cried out in pain as more Heartless tried to ambush him.

"Uranus Wind Slicer!" A gust of wind circled around Mercury, tarring the Heartless apart. Sailor Uranus emerged from the thicket of Heartless and quickly stood on guard of his young lover.

"How bad is it?" he asked, crouching down. He struck Torn Heaven to the ground.

Mercury shook his head. "I think its broken," he said, sadly. "I'm done for this fight."

"Damn," hissed Uranus.

"Need some help?"

Aqua stood on top of the bar with her Keyblade in hand and a bottle of scotch in the other. The female Master swung her hair back with a devious smile on her face. She threw the bottle at an unsuspecting Heartless before jumping into the air.

She twirled her Keyblade around in her hands with a watery aura surrounding her. The Keyblade began to glow with power as she spun around. "MAGIC WISH!" Orbs of light flared around her, crashing into the Heartless.

Jupiter slammed his fist into the metal Heartless, feeling a pain race up his arm. He bit on his tongue though, not wanting to give into his pain. The brunet jumped back, dodging the Heartless' blade attack. He tried to punch the Heartless again, but this time the Heartless knocked him across the hall with one slap.

He crashed against the wall, near the door. The boy managed to get back on his feet, about to race towards the stage again when the doors swung open. The remaining humans looked back to find the other Sailors and Masters finally joining in.

"Sorry that we're a little late to the party," said Sailor Moon. "I hope you won't think poorly of us."

Now, the real dance can begin.

* * *

Genesis stood by his machine, smiling as he watched it create more and more Heartless. He kept his eyes on the monitors to see how much power was being produced by the machine. He had to be careful in making sure it didn't overheat and explode.

The witch smirked as he saw the Heartless draining all the power from the hearts they stole. If they kept this up then the Silence would be at full power soon.

"We need more pure hearts!" laughed the witch. "More pure hearts for the Sovereign of Silence!"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask summoned his Keyblade and sliced apart every Heartless that got in his way. He managed to fight threw the dozens of Heartless that kept on coming in order to regroup with Mini Moon and Naminé. The duo looked relieved to see the silver haired Master fighting with them.

He threw a series of roses at a group of Heartless, blasting them apart instantly.

"You are too cool, Tuxedo Mask!" said Mini Moon.

The man smirked as he looked at his future son. "You're not so bad yourself," he told him. "It looks like you've been fighting off Heartless for a long time with Naminé."

"Your kid isn't a bad fighter," said the witch. "Thankfully, he gets that from you and not Sailor Moon."

* * *

Sailor Mars teamed up with Neptune and Pluto just as they needed the help the most. A group of Air Soldiers hovered above them, threatening their very lives. The red head leaped in the air, his hands lighting up in fire.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" He slammed his hands together, causing several rings of fire to fly out from his hands. The rings blew apart the Heartless and spared the Sailors their lives.

The two of them looked grateful to see him there.

* * *

Venus and the Keybearer worked together to open up another path to the giant Heartless. Creating the perfect diversion, the duo unleashed their attack on the monsters at once.

"FIRAGA!"

"VENUS LOVE-CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

A sphere of fire and two chains blew apart the Heartless, creating a massive window of opportunity for the Sailors. The window led straight to the Blitz Slasher who was awaiting his next

opponent on the stage.

Sailor Jupiter ran back towards the Blitz Slasher this time with Sailor Moon backing him up. Sailor Moon used his rod to blast Heartless with his Wisdom Shots, while Jupiter slammed his hands together again.

Jupiter stretched his hands apart, creating a band of lighting. The lighting transformed into an orb, which he clung onto as he ran forward. "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" He flung the thunder ball at the Heartless.

Blitz Slasher held its blades up, absorbing the attack again. Its blades began to spark with lighting as it threw two, thunderbolts at the boys. Sailor Moon and Jupiter were thrown backward, almost crashing into Venus and the Keybearer.

Their attacks alone weren't enough. More and more Heartless kept coming, despite everyone fighting them off. They couldn't win this fight! There were just too many Heartless for their group to handle alone.

Mini Moon shook in terror, as he felt utterly hopeless. He buckled down on his knees, in front of Tuxedo Mask and Naminé. The boy couldn't fight anymore. There was no point in fighting.

They were all going to die here.

Nevertheless, he couldn't quit though. He was a Sailor Soldier, for Heaven's sake! He was the heir to Crystal Tokyo. He was the Prince Ventus Reks Chiba Tsukino.

"I won't give up!" shouted Mini Moon. A rosy aura surrounded the boy and his weapons as he stood up. He proudly held his weapons up as the gem on his tiara began to glow. "MINI MOON CRISIS ATTACK!"

The boy crossed his arms over his chest, gathering his hidden power. Tuxedo Mask and Naminé stood back as they prepared to watch this display of power. Mini Moon's eye briefly shinned as he raised his weapons back up. "I call upon the fair maidens! I call upon the spirits of the woods. I summon thee, Sylphs!"

Three lights shot out from the boy's weapons, transforming into a trio of tiny fairies. The fairies hovered around him, with their blue fairy wings keeping them in the air. They all held their right arms forward as magic coursed through them.

"Whispering Wind!"

Mini Moon and the Sylphs began to steal all of the Heartless' power. Although, the boy's Crisis wasn't as powerful as the other Sailors, it was just as helpful though. One by one, the Air Soldiers and Soldiers felt their power being drained. Outside, the power level of the machine lessened, which began to worry Genesis.

With the attack over, Mini Moon collapsed against Tuxedo Mask.

Now that their enemies were severally weakened, Sailor Moon crawled up on his feet with sudden strength. He held his hands together, summoning the Purity Chalice. He held it up in the air to summon its power. "Crisis, Make Up!" Light exploded all over Sailor Moon, transforming him into his Super form.

Super Sailor Moon held his rod up in the air to finish off the remaining Heartless. The crystal began to blink as he stood to face the Air Soldiers and Soldiers. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" Seven colors flared from his rod, tarring the Heartless apart with a trail of hearts.

However, the Blitz Slasher remained unharmed by Super Sailor Moon. The Super purposely did that for a specific reason. The Blitz Slasher was Jupiter's fight. He couldn't steal that away from him.

Super Sailor Moon helped his friend back up on his feet. "It's up to you now to finish this," said the brunet. "Don't let me down, Jupiter."

"I wont," said the Sailor. Revolver appeared in his hand as the Sailor felt his strength briefly restored. Sailor Moon buckled down to his knees, having briefly transferred his power to Jupiter. The Soldier of Jupiter was grateful to his friend for restoring his strength.

And, he wasn't about to let the power go to waste. He was going to end this fight now with his strongest attack. "Jupiter Crisis Attack!" shouted the Sailor. "I summon thee, Quetzalcoatl! Thunder Storm!"

In one quick sentence, everything happened all at once. A bolt of lighting came down from the ceiling as a yellow bird appeared behind him. The duo wielded the lighting to their will, creating a massive thunderstorm. Bolts of lighting flashed all over the hall, overpower the lighting infatuated Blitz Slasher, blowing it apart.

Outside as well, Genesis' machine overheated and exploded right in front of him. The witch managed to teleport himself out of the building before going down with his machine as well.

Pure Heart Crystal floated out from the Heartless that Jupiter defeated, restoring the bodies of their hosts. Cheers erupted from the Sailors as they watched the hearts return life to the bodies they belonged to. A single crystal floated back towards Rinoa though, claiming home within her.

Jupiter stood perfectly still as he turned back with a smile on his face.

* * *

The Sailors helped everyone outside of the building. The boys were covered in bruises and cuts, but managed to stay survive the fight. Mini Moon leaned against Pluto with Sailor Moon doing the same with Tuxedo Mask. Mercury was in Uranus' arms, sporting a sprained ankle.

Jupiter carried Rinoa in his arms, making their way to everyone waiting outside.

Laguna and Caraway stepped forward to explain everything to everyone. They explained how strange monsters attacked, but it was thanks to the Sailors that everyone was still alive.

They owed their lives to the Sailors.

The crowd cheered the Sailors, grateful to them. The boys took a bow, creating a louder uproar.

* * *

Everyone returned to the banquet hall to resume the party.

The boys felt great about not wasting the suits they bought for nothing. They all danced around, singing and dancing to the band on stage. Of course, said band was The Scouts. Axel, Demyx, Zell, and Tifa were on stage, playing.

"Turn around there's those eyes again. Turn around fake indifference and I. Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear. A hundred bodies fill this room. And all their faces overdone. Pain is foreign, foreign to us. I don't even know you. You won't even know I'm gone. Was it something I did wrong?"

"Roses, roses cold. Roses, roses sold out."

Jamie and Roxas were at the front stage, dancing with Yuffie. Lexaeus and Zexion sat at their table with Kairi, Tidus, Sora and Riku, the six of them talking and eating cake. Cloud tried to show Zack and Naminé how to play the violin, free of charge of course.

The general walked away from his table, moving over towards some of his fellow generals.

Rinoa looked over towards Squall with a grateful smile on her face. She stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Squall," she said to him, almost in tears.

Squall held onto her as well, smiling. "Anytime," he said, softly.

Seifer huffed again as he rose up from his chair. He took a hold of Rinoa, glaring at the brunet. "Looks like I can't call you a wuss anymore," said the blond. He approached the boy, holding out his hand. "Thanks…for saving our asses back there."

Everyone at the table was taken back by the comment. Squall almost passed out from shock. He managed to shake it off though and shook his hand. "It's my job," he said, smiling.

The couple walked off just as Laguna got up from his seat. He stopped in front of son, bearing a smile on his face. "You have an interesting after-school job," he said, trying not to laugh. "Seriously though, what's up with those ridiculous outfits though? Half your friends were hopping around in booty shorts."

Squall shook his head. "We don't know why we have those outfits in the first place," said the boy. "I love it though. I wouldn't trade being a Sailor Soldier for all the gold in the world. Without it, I wouldn't be half the man I am today, I wouldn't have half my friends, I would still be a loner, and I would have never met Cloud."

"And you and your friends wouldn't have saved our lives today," added Laguna. He wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, Squall. I never thought I could ever be more proud of you then I am right now."

Squall's face started turning red from embarrassment, but he hugged the man back. He never heard those words coming out from his father. He was beginning to think he could never make his father proud, but he did. He finally made his father proud of him.

"Thank you, dad."

* * *

And the MVP trophey goes to...Mini Moon and Namine for proving they can kick butt too! WOOO!

On the next chapter, Marluxia writes a fan letter to his sports idol, when Sora and Reks drags him to the field to deliever it in person, they're attacked by Genesis and his Heart Snatcher. Will the Daimon get the heart of the world record holder or will the Sailors manage to save the day? And what is up with Marluxia's strange powers. Find out in **Running Scared!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: WOOOO! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys love it. I'm super happy you enjoyed the last one though! Thanks for all the pretty reviews.**

**Running Scared:**

Riku sat down with the other boys outside of the shrine. His leather jacket rustled against him as he straightened his posture. The Sailors and Moon Cats gathered around him, waiting for him to explain himself. Sora tried to curl up next to him, but with Luna on his lap that prevented him from getting comfortable. Riku wanted to have a meeting to explain the Outer Sailors to his friends.

He explained that a few nights ago, him and Roxas felt the Sailors calling out to them. They arrived to the stadium and listened to what the Outer Sailors had to say. Riku decided that the boys needed to know this if they were ever going to attain some semblance of understanding.

"During the Silver Millennium, there were two groups of Sailors that protected the solar system from evil," said Riku. "There were the Sailors of the Inner Planets who protected Prince Ventus fought evil from within our solar system. There were also the Sailors of the Outer Planets who fought against evil from outside our solar system. The Sailors that made up the Outer Planets: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were given power far beyond that of the Inner Planets."

"Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of the Higher Heaven, whose Guardian Planet is Uranus. Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of the Celestial Sea, whose Guardian Planet is Neptune. And Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of the Lower Sky, who Guardian Planet is Pluto. Each of these Sailors was given formidable power that made them strong enough to fight any threat from outside of system."

"At the end of the Silver Millennium, Uranus and Neptune were sent to be reborn in the future along with the other Sailor Soldiers, while Pluto stood guard at the Space-Time Door. With their presence gone, the Heart Snatchers invaded our solar system and made their home on Earth. The trio feel that this is their fault for not being around to protect the solar system, so they are carrying out their mission at protecting our world from the alien threat."

"Our entire universe is in jeopardy because of the Heart Snatchers. Their presence and power has created a terrible rift that its threatening all life. The awakening of the Silence will not only destroy the Earth, but the Silence will swallow the entire universe as well, ending life everywhere."

The boys and cats listened to Riku as he finished his explanation. They all glanced at each other, while Riku sat perfectly still. It was then that they finally felt like they understood the Outer Sailors.

The afternoon sun hung over their heads as they remained in their circle.

Zexion frowned as he raised his thumb to his lips. "The Sailors of the Outer Planets," whispered the boy. "They are very different from us. This explains why though."

Axel nodded his head as he held onto his broom. He refrained himself from resuming sweeping the temple as he stared at the lilac haired boy. "They only worked alone in the past," said the boy, "or just the three of them. That would explain why there weren't around for the Battle on the Moon. They were at their posts fighting invaders."

"They might have made a difference though," mumbled Squall. He pushed himself off the wooden beam he leaned against. He crossed his arms over his jacket as he stared down at Riku. "It doesn't excuse them from acting like jerks sometimes though." Not that Cloud was a jerk. Only when he was Sailor Neptune did he seem super bitchy.

Luna nodded her head. "Well, maybe its for the best this way," said the cat. "That was how Lexaeus and Cloud were trained during the Silver Millennium." The cat hoped off Sora's lap, landing in between all the boys. "I remember they would train in solitude with King Terra before they fully embraced their duties as Sailor Soldiers."

Crying could be heard near them. Everyone turned to look at Demyx, seeing the blond shaking his head. The boy pointed at his lap where everyone could see a crying Artemis.

The white furred cat had a case of the sniffles as he tried to speak up. "That's so noble of them!" cried the cat. He used his paw to try and wipe away some of his tears. "They intend to fight on their own even if costs them their very lives. I forgot how brave they were."

Demyx tried to hide his laughter. "Oh Artemis," said the boy. He dug through his pocket and pulled out a napkin. "Here, use this." Artemis titled his head up, blowing his mucus into the napkin. Demyx yelped in disgust as he felt kitty buggers on his hand.

Riku sighed as he draped an arm around Sora. "I think it's best if we stay away from them," he finally said. Everyone looked at the young man as if he made a racist comment. He shook his head, trying to explain himself. "They don't think like the rest of us. They're not fighting to save this world under the same principals as us. They're fighting for a completely different world."

Sora shook his head as he pulled away from Riku's chest. "Don't you remember Crystal Tokyo?" asked the brunet. "We all fought together. Uranus and Neptune fought to protect us. Pluto fought alongside us against the Wiseman, last year. They might be stronger then we are, but they're not so different. We all want to save the world so we just have to find a way to work together!"

Axel hid a smirk as he started to sweep again. "You're a true idealist, Sora," said the red head. "Maybe if you wish on it hard enough, it'll come true."

*~*

Down at the Witches 4 Research Department, the witches decided to have a friendly game of Twister. Genesis was on all fours with his crouch up in the air. There was another witch on top of him, also on all fours. The other witches sat on the other end of the room with one of them holding onto the spinner.

The witch spinned the spinner, watching as it landed on the next target. "Left leg, green," said the witch.

It was Genesis' turn and he had to make that impossible move. The witch gulped down any doubt he had in himself as he raised his leg up. His labcoat went down slightly, but it was fine since he was wearing pants underneath.

Genesis calmed himself down as he tried to find something to inspire him to win. That's when he thought about the totally talented, Sean Whitman. The runner was beyond the skill of any athlete that Genesis ever seen. The track superstar could do anything as long as he tried.

And, that's what Genesis had to do. He just had to push his mind to it. Using all the might he had, the witch stretched his leg as far as he could to green. It was a shame it was almost on the other end of the mat. If he lost his balance, even for a second, the game would be over.

Outside of the door, Professor Nooj stood there, keeping his eyes on his subordinates.

"I can do it!" cried Genesis. However, he couldn't do it. As soon as Genesis placed his foot on the ground, he lost his balance. He ended up sliding in different directions before landing flat on his ass. The witch on top of him laughed with victory now his.

Nooj began to laugh as he entered the research department, catching all of the witches off their guard. Genesis immediately sprang to his feet, trying to hide his embarrassment. Nooj carried a Daimon briefcase in his hand, approaching Genesis with a smile on his face.

"What an interesting performance," said the professor. He stopped in front of the witch, holding the briefcase up to him. "I concocted a Daimon special for this next target. I hear Mr. Whitman is exceptionally talented, making his heart slightly purer then the rest."

Genesis nodded his head. "According to my research, this is true," said the witch. "His heart will provide the Silence with great power. Although my plan with the Heartless failed, we still managed to gather a sizeable amount of energy for the Sovereign."

Nooj nodded his head. "The Sovereign of Silence just needs to feed of a few more pure hearts to be restored," said the professor. "Now, go get more pure hearts for him."

"Yes sir!" Genesis ran out of the door with the briefcase in his hand.

Nooj turned back to the remaining witches, wearing a crazy smile on his face. "My turn to play," laughed the professor.

*~*

Sitting at the desk in his bedroom, Marluxia scribbled down a few kind words onto the paper. The pink haired boy had a smile on his face as he jotted down another two sentences before finally deciding it was finished. He signed his name at the bottom of the letter then sealed it up into a white envelope.

The dim, white lights from the lamps in his bedroom reflected the signature on the envelope. His extra sensitive eyes could only bare so much direct sunlight. He placed the letter on top of his desk, smiling.

Marluxia's thoughts were on the talented Sean Whitman. The track expert had just broken another world record last night. His talents on the field could make any kid want to be like him, but the athlete's past is what really drew Marluxia in. Sean was plagued with illnesses while growing up, similar to Marluxia's strokes and constant colds.

Seeing Sean out there, breaking records was what kept Marluxia going. Hoping that one day, he might get over his illness to become as talented as him. If only he could be that fortunate with life.

"Writing another letter?"

Blanca appeared over Marluxia's shoulder, causing the boy to panic as he tried to his letter from her. The evil woman began to smile as she watched the boy's efforts. Hazel eyes glared at the woman as he pushed his chair back. "What are you doing in my room!" shouted Marluxia. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you enter?"

The woman began to laugh as she stepped away from him. "Someone is getting a little big for his birches," said the blonde. "If you're not careful, your daddy just might have to ground you for being so rude."

"You're so weird!" growled Marluxia.

Blanca raised an interested eyebrow at the boy. She patted down the collar on her ruby dress as she stepped out of the boy's bedroom. "I'm the weird one?" she said, before leaving. "I'm not the one who writes silly letters, but never mails them. Now, that's weird, Marluxia." She closed the door behind her, leaving Marluxia in shock.

The boy clung onto his letter as he sat hunched over his chair. His hands were shaking with his eyes wide. Was he really that weird? He didn't want anyone to read his letters out of fear what they might say. It was a normal fear. He just didn't want to be ridiculed by anyone else.

Marluxia could feel his body trembling as he stared at the letter.

*~*

Sora finally left the Sailor meeting, returning home. As he crouched to take off his shoes, he noticed that Reks was still home, while his mother and Roxas' shoes had disappeared. He also noticed another pair of black Converse on the floor that didn't belong to anyone he knew.

The boy tilted his head to the side, curiously staring at the shoes. He dropped his backpack on the ground, wanting to get out of his uniform as well. "We have a guest," said the boy. "I guess I'll change later."

In the living room, Reks and Marluxia sat by the table, talking. The silver-blond haired boy was glad to see his friend paying him a visit for a change. He was also glad to see he was feeling better after being sick a few days ago.

The boys were talking peacefully when Sora finally popped into the room. "Hello!" said the brunet. "How are you doing, Marluxia?"

Marluxia picked his head up, throwing a smile at the brunet. "I'm doing fine, Sora," said the pink haired boy. "Thanks for asking."

Sora nodded his head as he looked at the empty table. He frowned as he glanced over at Reks. "You didn't offer a guest anything to drink or eat!" Sora said, outraged. At least he normally offered his friends some drinks.

Reks glared at the interruption that was called Sora. "I can't give him anything to eat since aunty isn't home and Roxas went with her to the stores," said the youngest boy. "We don't have anything to drink either. Why don't you do fix Marluxia something? Oh wait, I forgot that you flunked cooking!"

"I didn't flunk cooking!" shouted Sora. "I flunked…oh nevermind!"

Reks rolled his eye as he jumped towards Sora. "You should practice for the future since you're pretty much an idiot!" said the boy. "You might as well get some practice with you cooking, cleaning, and sewing."

"Are you calling me a housewife!" growled Sora. "I'm going to get you for that, you little brat!"

"Bring it on, you big haired freak!"

Sora and Reks started another one of their infamous fights, in the presence of their guest. The duo was trying to strangle each with their guest watching. The boy tried so hard not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. Marluxia started to suffer from a fit of giggles

Marluxia held onto his stomach, trying to calm himself down. "I feel very warm in your home," laughed the boy.

Sora and Reks managed to stop fighting long enough to pay attention to their guest. "You do?" they both said in shock.

The boys sat down on the floor with Marluxia. They began to ask why he was here in the first place. Marluxia sighed as he pulled out an envelope from his pocket. The boy handed it over to the others.

Marluxia began to explain the letter's purpose. "I wrote it to Sean Whitman," said the boy. "He used to be sick a lot too when he was a kid. I just wanted him to know that he inspires me to be healthy."

"That's really sweet," said Reks.

"Yeah," mumbled Marluxia. "I decided not to send it though. I don't think he would read it even if I did."

"Maybe," said Sora. A light bulb went off in the brunet's head with a smile forming on his face. The boy jumped on to his feet with the envelope in his hands. "Well, if you don't know if he'll read it if you send it then you should deliver it in person! I'm sure he would read it then."

Reks nodded his head. "That's a good idea, Porcupine Head!" said the boy.

*~*

The handsome and talented Sean Whitman was on the field, doing his warm ups before his run. The professional athlete had his legs on a hurdler to stretch out his leg. His brown hair, spiked upward naturally by the oil in his hair. He stretched backward, popping his bag.

He hoped around in his tracksuit for a moment before tarring off the violet jacket. He dropped that on the ground, revealing his muscle shirt and lean muscles. That was enough warming up for today, now he could get started on the actual workout.

Over by the fence, Genesis watched the athlete as he started to run. His brown eyes sparkled in wonder as he watched him run. "Such a shame," said the witch. "Such a shame that I have to steal his heart. It won't matter if he's in shape or a fat slob."

Genesis tore off the trespassing sign from the fence, crumbling into a ball. "I'll scrunch anyone who gets in my way too!" declared the witch. "Be they mortal or Sailor, they shall learn to fear me and my blade."

The witch turned around, noticing the security guards walking around. A smile formed on his face as he removed his black hat, allowing his red hair to fly in the wind. Sean did another lap around the track as Genesis took a look at the guards.

"Looks like I have some scrunching to do," said the witch.

*~*

The trio hid high up in the stands, away from the guards' sight.

Lexaeus and Cloud sat on the bleachers with their school uniforms on, while Terra stood over them. The trio watched over the athlete, keeping a close eye on the man. A harsh breeze blew in, bringing chills up their spines.

Terra's wild, chocolate locks flew in the breeze. He brushed the locks from his face with his suit coat flapping in the breeze. "I fear for him," said the man. "He's an outstanding athlete; he's making himself a prime target for the Heart Snatchers."

"I agree," whispered Cloud.

"Grandpa Terra!"

The trio turned back to see Reks running towards them. The boy projected himself across the stands, landing on his grandfather. Lexaeus and Cloud hid a chuckle, while Terra embraced his grandchild.

Lexaeus shook his head as he smiled at their guest. "What are you doing here by yourself, Mini Moon Face?" asked the elder.

"I'm not alone," said Reks.

As soon as those words escaped him, the trio felt their hearts dropped. That meant Sora was here, somewhere, doing something unspeakably stupid most likely. It wasn't long after Reks said that did they hear a chorus of whistles.

They all looked down at the ground, watching Sora ran across the field, dragging Marluxia with him. Sora was screaming and shouting as the security guards chased after them. The four of them sighed as they watched three security guards chase after the boys that were trying to get close to Sean.

"I don't even want to know," said Terra.

On the field, the guards finally managed to stop Sora and Marluxia from getting any further. They formed a human shield in front of them, keeping them from getting any closer to Sean. This frustrated Sora to no ends as he tried to break through them.

Sora shook his head as he tried to break through them with his lightweight. "Let us through!" shouted the boy. "It's not like we're criminals. We just want to see Sean!" The brunet received no vocal answer from the guards. They merely blew their whistles at him, which angered Sora even more. If he could just transform and knock some sense into those jerks.

"Keep whistling at me and I'll kick you in the dicks!" warned the brunet. "Let my friend give Sean the letter!"

Marluxia pulled onto Sora's arm, dragging him back. He managed to spare the guards a good kick in the groin. "Its fine, Sora," whispered the boy. "I'm fine with just seeing Sean on TV…I don't have to give him the letter."

"Back off guys, let them through." They were all surprised to see Sean stop his security from getting in the boys' way. The athlete pushed through them, smiling as he made his way towards the boys. Marluxia had completely spaced out, while Sora was star struck. "Is there something I can do for you boys?"

Sora nodded his head. He looked back at a paralyzed Marluxia then playfully elbowed him in the rib. "Come on, Marley!" said the brunet. "Give him the letter."

"YAY MARLUXIA!" shouted Reks. "Go Marluxia!"

"Is there something I can help you with?" repeated Sean.

Marluxia managed to move his arm within the pocket of his black jeans, struggling to remove the letter. He clung onto his letter for dear life as he tried to raise a shaky hand to his idol. He was far too scared though. What if Sean read it and laughed at him? He couldn't bare the humiliation. It would be too much for him to handle.

He would die from it!

Marluxia dropped his arm to the side, turning away. Sora frowned at the boy, while Reks collapsed in silence. Sora tried to shake some sense into Marluxia before it was too late. "Come on, Marluxia," said the elder boy. "You can do it!"

"I can't," mumbled the boy.

*~*

Genesis began to growl as he watched those boys to talk Sean from the fence. He slammed his fist against the steel; feed up with all these interruptions. No longer would he be ignored. This heart was his now!

He tore off his coat, revealing his darker outfit. His red trench coat flew against the wind as he drew his long rapier from the hilt. Effortlessly, he sliced the gate apart and ran across the field. The witch caught everyone off guard as he dropped the briefcase on the ground.

"Come on out, U-Ndokai!" A cloud of smoke rose up from the brief case with the shadow of a crow rising up as well. Genesis stepped aside as the Heart Snatcher took form. The blue-skinned Daimon wore typical track clothes: a white, muscle shirt and shorts with a red cap. On her back through was a giant shell that hardly weighed her down.

The Daimon applauded herself as she took a look at the crowd in front of her. "Well this looks like fun!" said the Daimon. "Who do I take out first, boss?"

Genesis smirked as he pointed at the security guards. "Get rid of the whistles for me," he said, laughing. "Then go after Sean' pure heart!"

"Right!" U-Ndokai created a giant, red ball in front of her. She gathered all of her energy to create it. "This is for you!" The Daimon pushed the ball and ran as fast as she could across the field. Flames rose up behind her as she chased after the guards. Sean and the boys managed to dodge the ball and flames, while the guards were chased by the Daimon.

U-Ndokai managed to crash the ball against their office, which the guards hid in.

While the boys were dodging the Daimon's attack, Marluxia's letter slipped from his fingers. The letter flew into the fire, instantly burned to a crisp. Marluxia cried out as he watched his letter literally go up in smoke.

The Daimon started to chase after Sean next to steal his heart as Sora tried to get a weeping Marluxia off the field.

Sora managed to hide Marluxia under the stands, where he would be safe. He tried to tell the crying boy to stay there, but knew the boy was too heart broken to listen. It would be fine though, Sora was going to get Genesis and the Daimon back for this as Sailor Moon.

*~*

The Daimon rolled Sean around on the ground, trying to dazzle him into submission. Sean screamed in terror, as he felt dizzy and confused as the Daimon tried to subdue him to relinquish his heart. U-Ndokai finally sat down on the man's lap, pinning him down to the ground.

"Hand over that pure heart, sugar lips!" said the Daimon.

She leaned in to kiss his pure heart out of him. Sean wouldn't give in that easily though. He fought as hard as he could to get away from her ruby lips. Sean continued his screaming for help, hoping someone would be able to rescue him in time.

Genesis sighed as he watched the other man struggle. "Poor Sean," he said, sadly. "Its such a shame you'll lose your heart." He crouched over Sean's body, grabbing onto the man's head. He kept a firm hold on his head as he laughed at his target. "Now, just give up already!"

"I suggest that you back off now!" Genesis and his Daimon looked back with Sean trying to look at his savior. The witch growled as he found himself facing his most hated enemy, once again.

Sailor Moon stood perfectly still as he glared at the witch and his Daimon. "I won't stand for this despicable behavior!" shouted the Sailor. "You won't get away with this world record holder's pure heart! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And I am Sailor Mini Moon!" The younger version of Sailor Moon hoped beside the boy, performing Sailor Moon's signature pose. "In the name of the Future Moon, I will punish you!"

"What are you doing here?" said Sailor Moon.

Mini Moon glared up at his father's younger version. "Well, you're not very reliable so someone had to help you," replied the boy. "You'll more then likely get yourself killed."

"I'll get myself killed!" said the Sailor. "You're the younger one! You're the one who would get blown up."

U-Ndokai sprang up on her feet, deciding to take advantage of this wonderful opportunity. She pulled out a blue ribbon from her back. "I say its time for a three-legged race!" shouted the Heart Snatcher. She flung the ribbon at them, having it wrap around the boys' legs.

The boys collapsed on the ground, trying to find a way to walk together. Even with their faces planted on the ground, they still fought like cats and dogs. Sailor Moon and Mini Moon tried to strangle each other to get rid of the dead weight.

Genesis held down Sean again so that the Daimon could steal his heart. U-Ndokai leaned in again, despite his protests. His pure heart was extracted painlessly from his body with the Daimon swallowing it whole. With the heart now theirs, Genesis and the Daimon made their escape.

The duo ran off towards the exit, while the boys continued to fight amongst themselves. As they made their escape, they passed by a silent Marluxia. The Daimon stopped in her tracks and took a closer look at the boy.

Oddly enough, the monster felt pity for him. She crouched down over him to see what the matter was with him. "Little boy, if you're hurt then maybe you should go see the sport's trainer," suggested the Daimon.

Marluxia picked his teary head up. The Daimon gave a fake smile when she noticed the boy's eyes turn red. A surge of dark power radiated around the boy, which he released on the Daimon. Terror struck the Daimon as she was blown back on the stadium, across the field.

Genesis ran back after his Daimon, unaware of what just happened to her.

*~*

The trio stood on top of the bleachers, watching as the Daimon was blown across the field.

Lexaeus looked at the floor beneath them, knowing who was beneath them. "That Marluxia kid," said the young man, "I'm picking up some serious vibes off him."

Cloud nodded his head. "I have a bad feeling about him," he said, softly. "That power was unnatural."

"I haven't seen a display of power like that in a while," said Terra. "Who could this boy be?"

*~*

The witch shouted at the Daimon as it hid in her shell. The witch shouted horrible things about her for being a coward, unwilling to fight her enemies. U-Ndokai wasn't about to listen to his commands though. She did not want to be blown up by that strange boy again.

"I said fight!" shouted Genesis.

U-Ndoaki shook her head as she hid in the shell. "No way!" she said to him. "I'm not risking my butt again for you! I'm staying here under my shell where it's safe!" She closed her eyes, wishing this nightmare would end.

The two Sailors rolled their way towards the Daimon with Mini Moon being the closest. He pulled out his Pink Moon Stick, pointing it at the Daimon's partly exposed head. The boy aimed carefully, while Sailor Moon attacked the ribbon wrapped around their legs.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

A stream of pink hearts, smacked the Daimon in her face. She cried out in pain as she felt herself being slapped repeatedly by the hearts. Sailor Moon finally succeeded in untangling the ribbon from their legs. He threw the blue string aside, standing up proudly.

Sailor Moon smirked as he held his arm up, raising his black glove in the air. "It's my turn now!" said the Sailor. The chalice appeared above him with the lid opening up by itself. "Crisis, Make Up!" Light swallowed Sailor Moon whole as Mini Moon rolled away with the Daimon gulping under her shell.

The light transformed the brunet into his Master form. The boy opened his eyes with the Spiral Heart Moon Rod appearing in his hand. He twirled the rod around, spinning around in his own circle. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon got down on his knees with a stream of hearts spinning out from his rod.

"NO!" cried the Heart Snatcher. "Not my shell!"

A rainbow flashed over her just as a giant heart crashed against her. The Daimon revered back to its original form: a shell and a marathon flag. The egg defused from the shell, snapping at once with the Pure Heart Crystal floating in the air.

Genesis turned back around, running for the hills. Professor Nooj wasn't going to be happy about this.

*~*

Marluxia woke up on a stretcher, feeling completely exhausted. He looked up, finding Sean kneeling above him. A smile formed on his face, as the man was relieved to see that the boy was doing better.

Next to Marluxia, Sora and Reks rejoiced to see their friend doing better.

"You aren't the healthiest kid around, are you?" asked Sean. He saw Marluxia, slowly nod his head. Sean brushed a bead of sweat from his brow, still smiling at him though. "I wasn't the healthiest kid around, either growing up. I was always sick with some cold that kept me bed ridden for weeks."

"I know," whispered Marluxia.

Sean sighed as he looked up to the sunny sky. "You know, sometimes I think its all a dream," he told him. "Sometimes, I think I'll wake up one day to find out that I'm still sick and that all of this never happened."

Marluxia nodded his head. "I know how you feel," he said, softly. "I suffer from almost constant strokes. I can barely go to the bathroom by myself without my dad freaking out."

Sean placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Maybe, one day you'll get better too," he said to the boy. "Hopefully, that day will come soon too."

"I hope so," said Marluxia.

"So do we!" said Sora and Reks.

*~*

Sitting in his bedroom, Marluxia stared at the TV screen. The boy had a soft smile on his face as he watched Sean Whitman break another world record. He listened to the announcer say how Sean successfully pole volted over his target.

"Way to go, Sean," whispered Marluxia.

* * *

On the next chapter, Genesis makes a biggggg mistake! Trying to create a stronger Daimon, Genesis accidently creates a dimmensional warp in Marluxia's house that sends Marluxia and Reks through various dimmensions. The Sailors go to the rescue without any complaints from Nooj. Will the Sailors be able to rescue the boys in time? Or will the warp close, trapping the boys forever? Find out in **The Sailors' Gambit!**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Author's Note: Well, here's another wonderful chapter just for you! You're seriously lucky for getting all these fast updates from me. Oh just so you know, I'm putting up two more stories up here. I finished Chosen: Zexion so the sequal to it Chosen: Ienzo will be coming out soon. I'll also be starting an X-Men Evolution fan fic that basically redos most of the series but adding in some other X-Men/Marvel favorites plus my own original character. Those stories should come out within the next two weeks so if any of you are interested, keep an eye out for them. Thanks! Read and review!

**The Sailors' Gambit:**

Reks and Marluxia were sitting in the elder's bedroom, playing a card game. Reks had two cards in his hand, a joker and an ace of hearts. The point of their game was to find the ace of hearts without getting the joker. So far, Marluxia had lost two rounds to the younger boy.

"Come on," mumbled Reks. "You can do it," he said, trying to reassure his friend.

Marluxia stared at the two cards in front of him. His hand began to shake as he tried to pick the right card. The boy didn't know which one to choose though! "Umm…" The boy chooses the card on the left, hoping it was the ace.

He turned the card around, seeing that it really was the joker. Reks was proud of himself for winning again, but was slightly disappointed that his best friend just couldn't seem to win today. Marluxia just knew he was terrible.

"I'm just unlucky," sighed the boy. "The cards of love always run away from me."

Reks shook his head. "Don't say that!" shouted Reks. "The cards aren't running away from you. You just need to focus on picking the right card."

"I guess," mumbled Marluxia.

* * *

Down at the lab, Nooj threw a pack of cards into the oven. He slammed the lid shut, waiting for the machine to create a new Daimon. Genesis stood at the professor's side as they made the preparations for their monster.

Professor Nooj wore an insane smile on his face. "I have a feeling this Daimon will be our most successful one to date!" laughed the professor. "This one will find us the purest heart for our sovereign!"

A ringing sound came from the professor's watch. He glanced at it briefly with Genesis peering to see what was happening. The professor sighed as he saw that it was already noon. "Looks like its break time," said the professor. "Its my turn to pay for lunch." He started to walk out of his lab, leaving Genesis to supervise with the Daimon's creation.

Genesis waved his boss off, waiting until the coast was perfectly clear. A devious smile formed on the witch's face as he looked around for everything in the lab. "I need to add more oomph for this Daimon!" said Genesis. "If this one turns out to be another dud then I'm the one whose going to get the blame for it!"

The witch threw almost everything he could get his hands on into the oven. He slammed the door shut, barely managing to get it to close. Smoke already began to pile up within the machine as tried to create the Daimon.

A strange warp began to appear, which worried Genesis. The room began to shake with more and more smoke pouring out from the oven. That couldn't be good at all! Genesis gulped as he immediately teleported himself out just before the oven could explode.

* * *

The boys were about to start their next round of cards when they felt the house begin to shake. They stayed in the middle of the room where they would be the safest during the quake. Reks was the first to realize that something was very wrong with this scenario. He could see a multiple of colors surround the room that shouldn't be there.

Marluxia held onto his head with his eyes clamped shut. He didn't understand what was happening, but whatever it was gave him a splitting headache. Reks checked to be sure that his Mini Moon Compact was still in his pocket, just in case he had to use it.

Eventually, the colors disappeared, returning the room to normal.

A sigh escaped Marluxia as he rose to his feet. His headache had suddenly disappeared, sparing him from the mental anguish. "I think we're safe from any after shocks," said the boy. He saw his that his room remained in take during the earthquake, but Reks wanted to see how the outside world faired.

The younger boy looked out the window, seeing something that just wasn't right. The boy rubbed his eyes then looked back out the window. He really was seeing this. "Hey Marluxia," said Reks, "since when did you have an ocean view?" The oceans waves crashed just few feet beneath the window.

Marluxia looked out the other window, finding himself in shock as well. The pink haired boy shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. "You're seeing an ocean?" said the boy. "I'm seeing a safari!"

Reks looked out the window to find himself looking at a real, African safari. The giraffes and elephants were enough proof for him that something was terribly wrong. He ran off to the other end of the room, pulling out the Communicator Watch that Luna made for him. He needed the others help.

The watch began to beep as it finally made contact with Sora. He told his friends of the earthquake and how they were seeing strange things. The other boys said they would be there in a matter of moments, he heard Demyx say they should go suited up as Sailors. Zexion agreed as he told Reks to be cautious.

Reks didn't have to be told twice.

Marluxia looked inside his drawers to see what else was weird. "Since when did I have fish in my socks' drawer?" said the boy.

Reks gulped, afraid to look anywhere else. He had to check though. He went to the boy's closet, pulling open the door. Everything seemed just fine, until a lion picked his head up. The boys caught wind of the beast with the lion growling at them. The lion jumped inside the room with the boys, running out of the bedroom, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"It's going to eat us!" shouted Reks.

Marluxia dragged Reks out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind them. The boys sighed, briefly, when they saw they were no longer in Marluxia's house. Instead of being in a dark hallway, they found themselves in the middle of a scorching desert.

Reks shook his head, unable to believe what just happened. "This day just keeps get weirder and weirder," said the boy.

* * *

"It took forever to find a decent takeout place!" growled Nooj.

The professor made it back to his house, still wearing his white labcoat, carrying a bag of sushi in his hand. He made it up the steps to open the door. For some reason it was locked, but then he remembered that the boys were by themselves since Blanca had gone off to pick up groceries.

No big deal though.

Nooj tried to opened the door with his keys, but for some reason they wouldn't work. The man growled as he dropped the bag on the ground. "You've got to be kidding me!" shouted the professor. "Why won't you open up!" He tugged on the doorknob, trying to force it open without any luck.

"That's it!" shouted the professor. "You've forced me to use brute strength!" Nooj tried to charge the door, but despite the strength of his full weight, the door didn't budge. He fell backward, landing on his ass. "Why won't you let me in?"

"This is the place, Mercury. Are you picking anything up?"

"I'm picking up strange readings all over the house!" said the lilac haired Sailor.

Nooj turned his head, very slowly to the side. His eyes widened in terror as he found the Sailor Soldiers and their cats standing behind him. Sailor Moon was at the lead of his pack with Sailor Mercury using his scanner and computer to analyze the house. Anger rose up from Nooj's stomach as he tried to restrain himself from attacking right there.

The Sailors couldn't have found out who he was. They couldn't have leaned that he was the one whose been sending the Daimons out into the city. He couldn't afford them to learn the truth about him.

Sailor Moon looked at the frightened professor with a soft smile. He raised an arm up, pointing at the man. "We know that Reks and Marluxia are missing!" said the boy. "We won't stop looking until they are found. In the name of the Moon, we'll punish anyone whose harm a hair on their head. So, if you have any info I suggest that you cough it up."

The boy performed his signature pose as Nooj's glasses slid down. Sailor Mars rolled his eyes as he raised a clenched fist up. With one quick sweep, he smacked the boy across the head. "Wrong speech, idiot!" shouted the spiky, red head. "This guy is clearly, not behind this."

"Ow!" shouted Sailor Moon. "You don't have to be such an asshole, Mars!"

Nooj's jaw nearly fell to the ground as he watched the boys fight. They were children! Moronic, adolescent boys. It baffled the professor to see how his subordinates could constantly lose against these boys. There was no logical explanation behind this.

Jupiter and Venus pulled the boys away from each other, before they started a bloody massacre. Mars and Moon will still arguing, while Mercury finished up his analysis. The results that came back, however, weren't the ones he was hoping for.

Mercury gulped as he looked at his friends. "We have to move fast!" said the Sailor. "There's a dimensional warp inside the house. If we don't get Marluxia and Reks out of there within an hour then they'll be trapped forever."

"Sounds like we need to leave right, now!" said Jupiter. The brunet had his arms locked around Mars, preventing him from chewing off Sailor Moon's head.

* * *

Their scorching desert disappeared, replaced with dense rain forest. It felt like they had been wandering there for hours when it hardly been a few minutes. The boys were panting in exhaustion, wondering what could happen next.

"It's too hot," mumbled Reks.

A chilling wind blew in as the forest transformed into an arctic wasteland. Marluxia yelled against the blizzard that blew in. "No offense, Reks," said the boy, "but keep your mouth shut!"

"None taken!" shouted Reks. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

Sailor Moon was about to ram into the door when Mercury and Mars stopped him. The red headed boy told him he couldn't just barge in there without a plan. "I do have a plan!" said the Sailor. "Jupiter, you blast the door with your thunderbolts! If that doesn't work then Venus will pull it open with his Love-chain."

"What if that doesn't work?" said Mars.

"I'm working on Plan B!"

Jupiter and Venus rolled their eyes. That couldn't be good.

The Moon Cats sighed at their leader. Nooj just shook his head as he sat on the cool, front step. This was ridiculous. He had to relay on these morons to save his son's life. The professor sighed as he picked his head up, wondering what the idiots were planning next.

It still amazed him how he could fail so many times against them.

Mercury shook his head as his scanner gave him new results. "We can't just break into the house with force," said the Sailor. "According to my analysis, it'll upset the fragile boundary between the dimensions. It might kill the boys if we just break in."

"Then what are we supposed to do!" cried Sailor Moon.

The cats rolled their eyes at each other. Artemis nudged Luna, giving her the cue to save the day. Luna sighed as she picked her head up. "Why don't you just use a Sailor Teleport?" suggested the cat. "That shouldn't upset the boundaries."

Mercury programmed the teleport into his computer. If his readings were correct then a teleport would work. It was the safest way they could get in without doing any harm to the boys inside.

"That was my Plan B!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Whatever," said Venus.

The Sailors stood in a circle, calling on their powers. The boys took in a deep breath, releasing the energy. "Sailor Planet Teleport!" A shinny aura surrounded each of the boys with their individual colors consuming them. The Sailors disappeared in a ray of light, teleporting inside the house.

"Good luck!" shouted Artemis.

Nooj groaned as he pulled out a box of sushi. "I guess I have to wish them luck," he grumbled, under his breath.

* * *

The Sailors land on a field of flowers, just outside a mountain range.

"We're defiantly not in Kansas anymore," said Jupiter. He turned towards Mercury, waiting for directions. "So Dorothy, which way do we go?"

Sailor Mercury had his eyes on his computer, trying to find out where they needed to go next. The boy smirked as he found what they should do next. "Keep going right," said Mercury. "We'll enter a warp that should take us closer to the boys."

* * *

Nooj shook his head, already finishing a box of sushi. "What a strange twist of fate that I have to relay on the Sailors to save my son," said the man. He had taken off his labcoat to use it as a cushion for his butt. He fixed the collar of his shirt before going to the next box in the plastic bag.

"I have a feeling this is Genesis' fault," said the professor. "He wanted me out of that lab in an awful hurry. It probably wasn't even my turn to pay for lunch. When I get my hands on the witch, I'll show him the true meaning of fear."

* * *

The next warp took the Sailors into a freezing river. The boys shivered in the water as they waited for Mercury's next warp. According to the boy, their current warp would only last another five seconds.

The water disappeared as the boys found themselves floating in the air. Their new environment was a field of prairie grass that extended for miles. Gravity pulled them down, causing the boys to land in various directions.

Sailor Moon landed particularly rough, on his crouch. The boy covered his privates, holding back the tears in his eyes. It was moments like those that their uniforms had been designed with athletic supporters aka jockstraps.

"I liked the old dimension more," cried Sailor Moon. "At least there, my balls didn't blow up."

* * *

Twenty minutes had already passed since the Sailors entered the altered space.

Terra didn't like this one bit. He worried for the boys, worried that they would be lost in space forever. Lexaeus and Cloud felt a similar fear for the boys, worrying that they wouldn't make it in time.

"I just hope they can rescue Reks, at least," said Lexaeus. "If they have to leave Marluxia in the warp then so be it."

"Lexaeus!" hissed Cloud. "How can you say that?"

The larger boy glanced at the blond. "You know you were thinking the same thing," he said, bluntly. "You can feel the negative vibes off that boy. I have a bad feeling that he's connected to the negative forces we're fighting."

Cloud frowned as he agreed.

Terra looked back at the house, hoping it wouldn't come to this.

* * *

Reks and Marluxia wandered around from an arctic wasteland to a rain forest, hoping to find a way out. Reks was leading their pack of two, exhausted with his achy feet. The boy felt like he would pass out at any moment as he wiped the sweat from his brow. There was no point in using his clothes; his navy blue shorts and matching shirt were drenched.

Marluxia was starting to feel the pain. He regretted wearing all black outfit and Converse as his body just wanted to kill him.

"I'm getting to weak to keep moving," mumbled Reks.

Marluxia nodded is head. "I am too," said the boy. "I read somewhere that when you're lost that you should stick in one spot until someone finds you."

Reks shook his head. He read about rain forests before, he knew there was lots of icky animals there that could kill them, instantly. "Let's just keep going for a bit longer," suggested the silver-blond headed boy. "Maybe we'll find some water."

The boy took another step forward when the dimensions warped again. They found themselves in a darker landscape in a flat, rocky plain. Reks found nothing supporting him up; he looked down for a second and found he had just walked off a cliff.

Marluxia watched as Reks almost fell to his death. The pink haired boy sprang forward, throwing himself at the edge of the cliff. He managed to grab a hold of Reks' hand before he could plummet to his doom. "I won't let you go!" shouted Marluxia. He struggled in pulling the boy back up.

"I trust you, Marluxia!" shouted Reks.

* * *

The Sailors walked in their empty prairie.

Mercury scanned the field, one last time. The boy nodded his head, finally tracking the other boys' signatures. "Reks and Marluxia are in the next space," said the Sailor. "If we keep walking this way, the warp will take us straight towards them.

"Great!" cheered Sailor Moon. "Now, let's go rescue those kids." Their wise leader ran forward just as the warp transported them out. The warp took them to the same cliff that Marluxia and Reks were. Following his son's mistake, Sailor Moon almost fell off the cliff as well.

Jupiter and Mars managed to grab his arms and pull him back towards them before it was too late though. Sailor Moon sighed as he got on the hands and knees of his Wisdom Form. The boy thanked his friends for rescuing them.

"Help me, Marluxia! I'm slipping."

The Sailors looked across from them, finding Marluxia trying to pull Reks up from the cliff. They gasped as they tried to think of the quickest way to the other side when it was too late. Marluxia's strength faded from him as Reks' weight pulled him off the cliff. Both boys were about to fall to their doom if the Sailors didn't react soon.

Venus raised his arms in the air, summoning his power. A metal chain of hearts circled around him as it ruffled his uniform and hair. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" The blond haired Sailor swung his arms down, causing the chains to merge with his hands and bend to his will. The chains flew to the bottom of the cliff, catching the boys before it was too late.

The Sailors sighed in relief that Venus made it on time. The blond tried to pull both boys up by himself, but he was hardly strong enough to do that. He couldn't lift a hundred plus pounds on his own. "I could use a little help here!" shouted Venus. "My chains won't last forever!"

The other Sailors joined Venus in pulling the boys up from certain doom. After a few minutes of pulling, Marluxia and Reks were safely with the Sailors. Reks had passed out for a moment, while Marluxia was panting for air.

He thanked the Sailors for rescuing them.

Mercury looked down at the two boys, suddenly remembering they had to teleport them both out at once. If his calculations were correct then it would make this very difficult. "I don't think we can teleport two, extra passengers at once," said the Sailor. "We already exhausted our energy with the first teleport. If we do a second one, we might not be able to make it."

"What if I go Crisis?" said Sailor Moon.

"If you could hold onto the power until we return outside of the warp then yes," said Mercury. "However, if the power fades before we escape then we'll be trapped in this pocket universe forever."

Marluxia sighed as he looked up at the Sailors. "Take Reks then," said the boy. "I'll stay here. I'll be fine." He looked down at the unconscious Reks with a soft smile on his face. "Reks is the one with the bright future, not me. He's not a freak like me…he has a place in this world."

"We'll find a way to take you both," said Sailor Moon. "We refuse to abandon anyone."

Mars nodded his head. "We Sailors live by a code," said the red head. "We don't leave anyone behind, be they a fellow Sailor, friend, or villain. We're not going to leave you here by yourself."

"You're Reks friend, kid," said Jupiter. "It would break his heart if we leave you here."

"Reks would probably try to open up a portal again to stage a one man rescue," said Venus. "Well, he would do that after killing us first."

"We'll figure something out," said Mercury. "So there's no point in sacrificing yourself."

Marluxia began to smile at the Sailors, feeling grateful that they found them.

* * *

Reks woke up not too longer after the Sailors speech. He stood beside Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus, while Mercury did his scan of the area. The Sailor found the source of the dimensional warp in the next area as well as the exit.

"Then let's get moving!" said Sailor Moon.

Mercury nodded his head. "Warp changing in three…two…one!"

The dark cliffs around them disappeared, transforming into a two story home. The boys found themselves back in Marluxia's house, standing next to the staircase on the second floor. The boys were about to celebrate their escape when they found Reks, Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus just hovering in the air. They all looked down and found that they were standing on nothing.

Gravity quickly toyed with the boys again. The quartet fell down the stairs, rolling all the way to the bottom. Their limbs were tangled together as they each cried in pain. That was going to hurt them all later. It was just a miracle they didn't break anything or die.

"Can I just start this day all over again?" said Reks.

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "Where's Pluto when you need him!"

The others managed to pull their injured friends back on their feet, wondering what they should do next. They all turned towards Mercury, waiting for him to solve their problems. Mercury's head was already hurting as he did his millionth analysis.

Mercury sighed as he punched in the final key. "Well, this is end of the warp," said the Sailor, "but I'm afraid whatever is controlling the warp is here as well." He looked back, pointing at a pair of double doors that lead to Marluxia's living room. Currently though, it housed something far more malevolent. "Whatever is controlling the warp is behind those doors!"

Jupiter slammed his fists together. "Great!" said the brunet. "We just have to kick its ass so we can go home. Allow me to do the honors." He approached the door, raising a leg up. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he kicked the doors open with a dark space inviting the boys in.

They all walked into the dark, empty space. Each of them wondered what was about to happen next when the place began to light up with neon lights. It looked like a cheaper version of a Las Vegas casino with roulette table and slot machines all over the place. There was a poker table at the end of the hall with a woman standing there.

Not a woman, but a Daimon. The icy-skinned Daimon rose up from the table, applauding the boys for making it this far. She wore a ruby red corset and a blue skirt that went down to her ankles. She brushed her slick green hair back, removing top hat on her head. A pair of bunny ears appearing on the top of her head. "You are at the end of the line, boys. I am U-Ikasaman," announced the Heart Snatcher. "I am the mistress of this dimensional rift."

Sailor Moon stepped forward, raising his arms up with the other Sailors doing the same thing. "So you're the one whose been tossing around to all these different dimensions!" shouted the boy. "You will send us home right now!"

"Aw, but I thought you were enjoying this adventure," said U-Ikasaman. She raised a finger up, shaking it at the boys. "I'm not letting you go just yet, though. I'm having too much fun playing with you."

"You enjoy playing with people's futures!" shouted Venus.

The Daimon nodded her head. "Of course!" she said, laughing. "Life is just a gamble, after all." Seeing that in any moment, she was about to be jumped by the boys, she decided to make a deal. A fun deal for her. "How about this, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me at any game then I shall let you all go home free. If you lose though then you'll be stuck here with me for all eternity!"

"If we refuse!" said Mars.

"Then I send you back into the changing landscape!" warned the Daimon.

The boys didn't like the sound of that at all. Being stuck in that landscape once was bad enough. They'd rather not do it for all eternity. Lady Luck just had to be on their side tonight.

Jupiter stepped forward, smacking his fists together. "I'll go first!" said the Sailor. "Let's play a game of roulette!"

The Daimon smirked as she made a roulette table pop up in front of her. "Super idea!" said the Daimon. "Pick your number." She began to spin the wheel, waiting for Jupiter to pick his poison.

"16 black!"

U-Ikasaman threw the ball onto the table, watching as it went round and around. The wheel began to slow down when it finally stopped on Jupiter's number. The Daimon smirked, not willing to let her guests go just yet. Using her mastery over dimensions and games, she flipped the number to 16 red.

Jupiter shook his head, catching sight of this. "Hey!" The boy was cut off from saying anything else though. He was thrown into the air with a life-sized card fusing into his body. The lighting Soldier was trapped in a card prison. "Cheater!" shouted the boy. "I demand a rematch!"

"I'm next!" shouted Mars.

* * *

The two played a game of Jenga. Mars was winning by a landslide until the Daimon decided to cheat again. She pulled on an invisible string that caused the whole thing to collapse in the middle of his turn. The red head gasped in terror before he was turned into a card as well.

* * *

Mercury lost too at a game of chess. The boy had already claimed checkmate when the Daimon blew his king up. Smoke rose up from the boy before he was trapped into a card.

"Whose next?" said U-Ikasaman.

"It's a two for one special!" said Sailors Moon and Venus. "We'll race you!"

The trio sat at a racing simulator, waiting for the light to turn green. As soon as the race began, Moon and Venus were about to claim the lead when the Daimon used her power again. She caused the boys' cars to crash into each other, thus making them lose the race.

The boys frowned before they were turned into cards as well. The Sailors were all trapped in cards with U-Ikasaman laughing at their failure. "Looks like you're stuck with me forever!" said the Daimon.

"Not yet!" Reks stepped forward with Marluxia at his side. "You still have to play us!" said the smaller boy.

The Daimon laughed at them. "What shall we play then?" she asked.

"A card game!" shouted Reks.

A devious smirk formed on the Heart Snatcher's face. "My favorite," she said, trying not to laugh.

* * *

U-Ikasaman set up her poker table, shuffling her deck of cards. The Daimon smiled as listened to the game the boys wanted to play. A rather simple game of luck that required a certain level of bluffing. This would be an easy win for her.

She was certain that these boys couldn't bluff their way out of a paper bag. The Daimon distributed the cards. It was her turn first; she needed to find an ace of spades from Reks' hands.

The boy's emotions couldn't be anymore obvious. The boy frowned and cheered depending on which of the two cards she hovered over. It was too easy, like taking candy from a baby.

The Daimon picked her card, knowing that this was the ace she was looking for. She turned the card over to look at her victory when she saw it was a king of hearts. A wicked laughter escaped the boy as he held onto the ace in his hand.

"You're turn, Marley!" said Reks.

Marluxia nodded his head as he tried to pick the queen of hearts from the Daimon's hand. The boy was uncertain of himself, but he did his best to keep his focus up. Despite the Daimon's attempt to trick him, somehow the boy picked the right card.

U-Ikasaman slammed her fist on the table. "Looks like I was playing with a pair of card sharks!" shouted the Daimon. The boys cheered for their victory, while the Sailors demanded their freedom. She wasn't about to lose her playmates that easily though! The Daimon refused to let them go. She pointed at Marluxia with a devious smirk. "Nobody is escaping this dimension until I have my chance to play the kid one on one!"

"That's cheating!" shouted Sailor Venus.

"The house holds all the rules!" replied the Daimon. "Now, quit your bitching. You still have five minutes left."

Reks turned to Marluxia, nodding his head. "You can do this, Marluxia!" encouraged the boy. "You've done this a million times."

Marluxia nodded his head, taking his seat back at the table. The boy began to shake, as he had to pick the king of diamonds. It was great to know that Reks believed in him, but he never had so much riding on a simple card game. If Marluxia couldn't pick the right card then they would be trapped here forever.

The Daimon placed the cards faced down on the table. One was the king that Marluxia needed and the other was a joker. She had already marked the joker card so she would know, so all she had to do was steer him to it. It wouldn't be too difficult though. She could tell that the boy was shitting bricks.

Marluxia had his hand over the king, but the Daimon wasn't going to let it be that easy for him. "Are you sure that's the right one?" said U-Ikasaman. "I was so sure you would pick the right one." He moved his hand to the other one when the Daimon decided to toy with him again. "Oh, and I was certain you'd make the right choice.

Which one was it! Marluxia began to panic, knowing that the sand was running out for them. He had to pick a card and make sure it was the right one fast. How would he know though? This was too confusing for him. He was too unlucky do win.

"You can do it, Marluxia!" encouraged Sailor Moon.

"Follow your heart!" said Sailor Venus.

"You're heart will help you make the right decision!" said Sailor Mercury.

"A pure heart will never steer you wrong!" said Sailor Mars.

"We believe in you, Marluxia!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Reks agreed with the Sailors, standing at his best friend's side. "You can win!" he reminded him.

Marluxia smiled at the boys, nodding his head. He would follow what his heart told him. He picked the unmarked card, and flipped it over. "It's this one!" he said, cheerfully. The card turned out to be none other then the king of diamonds. "I did it!" said Marluxia. "We won!"

"You did it, Marley!" cheered Reks.

A smile formed on Marluxia's face when his strength faded once again. The boy passed out on the table, much to Reks' horror. The Sailors told him Marluxia would be fine. He just needed to rest.

The Daimon wasn't happy though. She rose up from the table, holding up her cards. "I don't understand why you're celebrating!" said the Daimon. "You'll never escape me!"

That was the last straw! They were going to get out of there even if Reks had to do it himself. Reks glared at the Daimon, holding his Mini Moon Compact up. "That's what you think!" said the boy. "You still have one Sailor left to fight!"

Reks held the compact in the air, summoning his Sailor Power. "Moon Prism Power!" The pink crystal began to blink as a storm of hearts surrounded the boy. His civilian clothes disappeared, replaced with his Sailor uniform.

Sailor Mini Moon summoned his Mythril Sword, twirling it around in his hand. The boy pointed his blade at the Daimon as she stood in front of his friends. "Mini Moon Beam Sword!" cried the boy.

A silver beam escaped the sword, ready to destroy the Daimon. However, the Daimon managed to dive out of the way. Mini Moon's beam hit the card that trapped Sailor Moon, causing it to blow up.

Sailor Moon fell on the ground, landing on his knees. The older boy jumped back on his feet, his face red as fire. "You weren't supposed to shoot me!" shouted the boy.

A weak chuckle escaped the younger Sailor as he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least you're free now!" he reminded him.

"Oh hey, look at that!" said Sailor Moon. The boy noticed he was free from the card prison. He also noticed that he didn't have a single scratch on him. Taking advantage of this, the boy summoned the Purity Chalice and held it up in the air. "Crisis, Make Up!"

Sailor Moon transformed into Super Sailor Moon in a flash. The Super Soldier held the Moon Rod up in the air with the silver crystal inside it blinking. The boy twirled the rod around, while the Daimon struggled back on her feet. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The boy spun around in a rapid circle before landing on his knees.

A stream of hearts poured from his rod with a rainbow washing over the Daimon. She cried out in terror as the rainbow burned her skin when the giant heart crashed against her. The Daimon's body crumbled apart into a pile of junk with the other Sailors freed from their card prison.

Mini Moon ran towards Marluxia, who was now on the ground. He had to be sure that Marluxia was okay. Super Sailor Moon stopped the boy from going any further. "You have to de-transform," said the Super Soldier. "Marluxia doesn't know that you're Sailor Mini Moon." As the boy said this, he reverted back into his Wisdom Form.

"Oh! Right," said Mini Moon.

* * *

Still on his front step, Nooj clenched his sore stomach. He shouldn't have eaten so much sushi at once. He was a professor. He should've remembered that consuming too much raw fish was unhealthy.

The man felt like he about to die.

The Moon Cats worried for the boys when they saw the doors open up. The Sailors emerged safely with Reks and Marluxia. Reks walked out of their without a scratch, while Jupiter carried the unconscious boy in his arms.

Jupiter handed over Marluxia to his father, who miraculously recovered from his sickness. The man was honestly relieved to see that his son was safe. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!" said Nooj. "Thank you for saving my son."

"It's not a problem!" said Sailor Moon. "This is our job."

A smile formed on Nooj's face as he stared at his son. Oh, he would repay the Sailors alright. He would make sure they suffered at his hands when he awakened the Sovereign of Silence.

* * *

The trio stood outside of the gate, seeing that Reks and Marluxia were safe.

"Oh well," said Terra. "It looks like Marluxia is still alive," he said, smiling at Lexaeus.

Cloud smirked as he turned to Terra. "Lex has a great pokerface," said the blond. "He's happy to see that Marluxia is safe. He just won't admit it."

Lexaeus closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No comment," he said, softly.

"You three are so weird." Roxas appeared beside Terra, noticing that something was off about this situation. "I come to pick up Reks, and there are the boys in their Sailor outfits. What the hell did I miss?"

Terra smirked as he wrapped his arm around his youngest son's shoulder. "You missed a lot," said the man. "Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

On the next chapter, its another xeikm original. Terra takes everyone to the lake for a well deserved vacation at the lake! While everyone is having fun, Gensis is being scalded at by Nooj for his stupidity. Genesis now has to prove himself from extracting two pure hearts. Namine has a crisis of faith, thinking she had no heart due to her special birth, and its up to Roxas to calm her down. Who will Genesis attack? Will the Silence be restored to full power? Will Sora ever get his hot dog? Find out in **Lake Paradise!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: HAHAHA! I finished another chapter for you! YAY! HAHA. I keep on loving all these chapters and the reviews I've been getting. So far there's only NINE planned chapters left. More then likely it will be ten because one of them is bound to be a two-part more then likely. Okay, well...REVIEW! PST! On Friday, I get to see Boys Like Girls and Cobra Starship in concert! YAY ME!**

**Lake Paradise:**

Terra showed up at the Tsukino residence with a storm of curiosity blowing around him. Sora and Roxas greeted their "uncle" at the door, bringing their guest into the living room, while their mother fixed up something to drink. The boys sat on the sofa, opposite of Terra with Reks sitting between the brothers.

Ikuko entered the living room, carrying a tray of lemonade and a plate of cookies that she finished making before Terra's arrival. She sat them down on the table then took a seat next to her "brother-in-law." The boys immediately fought over who got the first cookie, making complete fools of themselves.

The adults began to laugh as they turned to face each other. Ikuko brushed a stray lock of hair back so she could better get a look at Terra. "What brings you into town, Terra?" asked the woman. "I thought you would be gone for another few months."

Terra nodded his head, managing to sneak two glasses of lemonade from the table. Somehow, he managed not to get his hands chewed off by the boys. "I took a few days off and decided to pay a visit to my family," said the brunet. "It has been so long since I've seen my 'son and nephews' after all. How is that 'brother' of mine doing?" Terra was an excellent actor. He had the boys' mother convinced that he was Reks' father and her husband's young brother.

"Busy as usual," she said, softly. "His work is always sending him to all these business trips lately. I barely see him more then for a week in a month." She took a long sip from her lemonade, not even bothering to pay attention to the boys, wrestling on the ground. Roxas had his brother in a chock-hold, while Reks tried to get the cookie from Sora's hands. "Although, he is returning tomorrow for brief break too."

"Excellent," said Terra. "That works perfectly what I had planned." He straightened himself up, leaning towards Ikuko. "I rented out a few cabins by the lake for this weekend since the boys have a long break. This would be a great way for all of us to catch up and have a little fun while we're at it."

Sora picked his head up. Using a sudden burst of strength, he broke free from Reks and Roxas. "The lake!" he said, loudly. "Which lake?" He really hoped it wasn't the one with the lake spirit where an Evil Riku tried to awaken a demon.

"Lake Paradise," said Terra. "It's supposed to be a wonderful spot for family, friends, and couples."

This meant no evil, lake spirits. Sora and Roxas sighed in relief, grateful that it seemed like they would get an actual day off. "Can we invite our friends?" asked the boys.

Terra nodded his head. "If you want too," he said, smiling. "I've rented more then enough rooms."

Ikuko nodded her head as she smiled at her boys. "Well, that sounds just lovely, Terra," she said, calmly. "But I must decline on going with you boys. I'd rather enjoy a nice weekend at home with my husband."

"Free of children," laughed Terra.

Ikuko laughed along with him, trying not to make a fool of herself. "Exactly," she said, smiling. "Even a mother needs a break from her energetic children."

"I thought the term you used was psychologically unstable," said Terra.

"That too."

* * *

Friday morning, the brothers and Reks arrived to the shrine with their overnight bags and anything else they might need. The others were already waiting for them with three cars. Demyx had Jamie with him, the two boyfriends already making out in the morning. Roxas ran up to give Axel a brief kiss before running up to Naminé, whom he invited. Lexaeus had his arm around Zexion's waist, and Squall had his arm over Cloud's shoulder. Also Zack, Yuffie, and Tifa were invited as well.

Terra picked his head out one of the cars with Riku after they stuffed in a few more items in there. Everyone paired off into the various cars. Zack took the girls in his car. Lexaeus got in his car with Zexion taking the seat beside him, while Cloud and Squall got in the back seat of the convertible with the Moon Cats. Terra got in the diver's seat of his van with the other boys all piling in.

Everyone was excited about going to the lake that morning. As they all piled into the cars that were all any of them could talk about. Zack and Riku were especially excited since they finally had a day off from both work and class.

Their engines roared with life as they drove off to Lake Paradise.

* * *

On the way to the lake, the boys took in the sights of the countryside.

Reks had his face against the window with Sora doing the same. Terra and Riku yelled at them both until they sat back on their seats. The other boys in the car began to laugh. It was a two-hour ride to Lake Paradise with another hour left. Sora and Reks were bored and needed something to do to entertain them.

Sora had a sudden thought flash into his head about what they could do to pass the time. He had a smile on the face as he realized how little they knew about their fathers' past. Now, was the perfect time to find out some things. Since Jamie already knew about them being Sailors too, there was no risking exposure.

The brunet looked back to Roxas, nudging his head at their father. Roxas squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what his older brother planning now. The other boys and Terra remained oblivious to the boy's scheming.

Sora turned back, propelling himself towards the driver's seat. He leaned in between Terra and Riku's seat with a smile on his face. "Hey dad," said the boy. That sounded weird coming out of him. He never did call Terra dad. "Can I ask you something?"

It felt just as weird for Terra as it did Sora. The others were just as weirded out by this as well. "What Sora?" asked Terra.

"How did you and dad meet?" asked Sora. "I mean…we know so little about you two. The only time we met our father, he said you met during the Keyblade Wars and got married after you defeated this Master Xehanort guy."

Terra sighed as he took a turn. The others had their eyes on Terra, wondering what was about to happen next. They were all beginning to expect him to shut Sora out. It was a pleasant surprise to see the man softly smile.

Terra had his fingers on the steering wheel as he stopped at an intersection. The man briefly looked back at Sora, still smiling. "It's only fair for you boys to know more about our past," said Terra.

"Ven and I did meet during the Keyblade Wars. The wars ravaged our universe as Keyblade Master was put against Keyblade Master. Light and Darkness fought against each other for the first time. The wars were devastating."

"At thirteen, I was selected to be an Apprentice Master. It was during that time, I met Aqua, she was also an Apprentice from planet Sol and a year younger then I. We trained together and grew close during our time together. The two of us were inseparable. We were like brother and sister."

"I was almost seventeen when we were about to take our Masters Exams that's when he showed up. Our Master brought in another Apprentice to train with us. I knew this boy as the Son of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Ventus had been selected by the Keyblade as well to be its Master. At first, Ventus seemed like a prankster, unfit of being a Master. I didn't care for him much. He was like an annoying, younger brother in our family."

Sora turned back to Roxas, glaring at the boy. "Now I know where you get it from," said the brunet.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Please, like you're a walk in the park," said the blond.

"Anyways," said Terra. "It didn't take too long for the three of us to become close. Aqua and I took our exams, passing easily. The two of us were now Masters, while Ventus struggled with his training. We did our best to help him so that he could become a Master too."

"It was during training when we were attacked by Master Xehanort's forces. They ambushed us on our Master's planet, Orion. Our Master, Aqua, and I did our best to fight Xehanort's forces, but they were too strong. It was during this fight did Ventus finally abandoned his childish ways. He fought alongside us, using his speed and agility to turn the tide of battle in our favor."

"Once the battle was over, our Master promoted Ventus to Master without an exam. His logic was that if Ven could survive battle against Xehanort's army then he didn't need an exam to prove his skill over the Keyblade. It was after this did I finally see the man Ventus could be. He became a serious individual, I saw his dream of wanting to do his best to protect those he cared for. His drive moved me and I felt myself slowly falling in love with him."

"We departed Orion soon after that. First though, Aqua constructed special lucky charms for herself, Ven, and myself. We carried these charms into battle against Xehanort's forces. It was another year before the fighting finally ended. Before we marched off to battle for the last time though, I proposed to Ventus. I told him when we end the war that I would take his hand in marriage so that we may always be together. He accepted, telling me that he loved me from the moment he met me. Then the three of us fought Master Xehanort at the universe's heart where its fate would be decided. It looked like we would lose and Xehanort would win the Keyblade Wars. However, as fate had it, Ventus wouldn't allow it. He stood up against Xehanort and out from his body came the Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal's light blew Xehanort away, destroying his body, and ending the war."

"With the war over, peace finally returned to the universe as the Siler Millennium began. I kept my promise to Ventus and married him at the Moon Palace. What was left of our family and friends converged at the palace for the ceremony. I was almost twenty and he was barely sixteen when we became husbands and kings."

"The two of us lived happily together at the Moon Kingdom. I would often return to Pluto, where I would train Prince Uranus and Prince Neptune to be Sailor Soldiers. When I returned though, Ven and I would go to the gardens and just sit there for hours."

"Two years after we were wed, Ventus found himself pregnant with a son. Nine months later, we had that little boy whom we named Ventus Sora, our little prince. Four years after that, Ventus was pregnant again, but Moon Kingdom law forbid this child's existence. We had to keep this child a secret from everyone, except from Aqua and Serenity. They were the only two who knew about the child. After the nine months passed, we had our second son, Roxas. When Roxas was a week old, I took him down to the Earth to be raised with an earthling family."

"Losing Roxas broke Ventus' heart, but we both knew it was for the best. We didn't' want to murder our son. And, as luck would have it, Roxas was chosen to become chosen by the Keyblade. Aqua took it as her duty to train him, since she is his godmother."

Roxas' eyes widened at this truth. "Aqua's my godmother?" he said, sounding shocked.

Terra nodded his head. "And our Master is Sora's," said the man. "We knew that the both of you would be safe in their care."

"Were you two happy?" asked Sora. "You and dad. Did you have a happy marriage?"

Again, Terra nodded his head. "A very, happy marriage," he said, smiling. "We were young and it was true love. I still love my Ven. I haven't missed him any less since the end of the Moon Kingdom…my greatest disappointment is that he can be here to see you boys today. He would have been so proud of how much you two have grown. I'm very proud of you both."

Sora and Roxas began to blush, trying to hide their faces.

* * *

They finally made it to the lake after the longest ride of their lives.

Everyone pilled out of the cars, screaming at the top of their lungs. They found themselves standing in front of the two, rented cabins that Terra got for them. Jaws dropped to the ground as they stared at the wooden marvels. They looked like tiny mansions, located in the quite lake by the woods.

They all grabbed their things and spread out to do their own thing.

It was going to be an awesome weekend!

* * *

Back at the lab, Nooj sat on a lab chair with Genesis on his knees in front of him. The professor's glasses reflect the florescent light, while the witch held his head down, in shame. Nooj glared at the quivering mess, as he was still angry about the witch's actions the other day.

"You almost had my son killed," said Nooj. "That wasn't very bright of you, Genesis."

The witch nodded his head. "I know sir," said the red head. "I was just trying to create a stronger Daimon to defeat the Sailors. I still shouldn't have messed with your machine though. Please, forgive me, professor."

Nooj smirked as he got up from the chair. "If you wish to make amends so much then I suggest you don't screw up this next mission," said the man. Genesis picked his head up, staring at the professor. Nooj picked up two sheets of paper from his table, handing them over to the witch. "You will take the pure hearts of these two, on your own. I won't give you any more Daimons or Heartless for this extraction. You must prove your worth to me with your bare hands."

"I can't extract hearts though," said Genesis. "Only Daimons could take pure hearts."

"Use Seymour's gun then," Nooj replied, simply. "His old rifle should be in the lab still. He made two models. Use that to get your pure hearts." He went over to another table, picking up two cages. He handed them to Genesis, warning him to be careful with them. "You will use these cages to contain the pure hearts and drain them of their purity. The Messiah of Silence will automatically receive nourishment from the Pure Heart Crystals once they're contained within here."

Genesis nodded his head as he rose to his feet. He carried everything in his hands, bowing at the professor. "I promise I won't disappoint you again, sir," said the witch. "I will make you proud of me."

Nooj smirked as he turned back, flinging his coat back. "See that you do," said the professor. "Otherwise, I will have you replaced."

* * *

They crowded the lake within five seconds.

Lexaeus and Squall got their hands on a pair of jet skies. They started to hold races across the deeper ends of the lake. Cloud and Zexion shook their heads, deciding to partake in another race. Yuffie took it as her pleasure to judge the race from the pier. Her ulterior motives were they she just wanted to check them out in their tiny swimsuits.

Tifa, Zack, Riku, and Sora played chicken in the water. Demyx and Jamie were splashing around with Reks, while Axel, wearing only briefs, took the time to catch a bit of sun on his paling body. Terra watched everyone enjoying themselves before going off to get lunch started.

Naminé and Roxas were off in their own little world. They were both in their bathing suits, but they weren't exactly in the mood to swim yet. They had their sketchbooks out and took it upon themselves to sketch out their vacation. It took them both a while to get all the art just right, but they managed to paint an accurate picture of the scene.

They took the time to look at each other's works, offering pointers. Naminé was amazed at how well of an artist Roxas was becoming, even though she was hardly one to speak. The girl was, technically, only two years old, after all. She was born as a side effect of Sora and everyone reclaiming their memories of the Silver Millennium after the Silver Crystal awakened in the boy's hands. It was at the same moment that Queen Maleficent and Ansem Seeker of Darkness captured her, so that she could tamper with the chains of memories in the weakened Riku's heart.

Naminé shook these awful memories from her head. She wasn't a bad person; she never was a bad person. They forced her to do all those awful things, and she made amends for that. She freed Riku from her spell so that he could fight with Sailor Moon against Maleficent. She even stabbed Maleficent through the chest with the sword the evil ones gave Riku after the queen killed him.

Roxas smiled at his friend, holding up a sketch she did of the Sailors. It was about a year old since Sailor Moon was still wearing his Valor colors. The drawing was a perfect replica of the boys' old appearances.

"You are the greatest painter in the world, Naminé," said Roxas. "I can't believe how amazing you are at this."

Naminé smirked as she held up Roxas' book. She had it on a picture he did of Saphir before the blue haired man returned to Crystal Tokyo. "Speak for yourself," said the girl. "You are just as good as I am. If I didn't know any better, I'd say a true artist did this."

Roxas blushed, trying to hide his embarrassment once again.

"Drawing other men, Roxy?" Axel appeared behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. The red head had his pouty lips on as he looked at Roxas. "You don't have one of me?"

"He does," said the witch. She turned the page, showing a picture of a sleeping Axel.

Axel looked at it, laughing. "Why did you do that while I was sleeping?" asked the pyro.

"It was the only time your mouth was shut," Roxas said, laughing. "You and Sora, I have to draw while sleeping. You don't have the intelligence to sit still."

"Ouch!" said Axel. "I'm hurt, Roxy. And here I wanted to have a romantic lunch with you tomorrow."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You just want me to make something for you, lazy," said the blond.

Axel nodded his head, kissing the boy's cheek. "So, tomorrow then?" asked the red head. "Just me and you and a picnic basket?"

Roxas sighed, giving in to his boyfriend. "Alright," said the blond. "Just me and you tomorrow."

* * *

That evening, everyone was running around like a bunch of idiots. Feeling rather American, they decided to have a little cookout. They grilled up some steak, chicken, burgers, and hot dogs. It was utter chaos everywhere with a bunch of hormonal teenagers going bonkers for food.

It got to the point where Terra, Riku, and Zack kept their distance from everyone and watched the animals fight for food. Sora had turned his head around for a second to help Reks fix his burger when Axel snatched the last hot dog from him. The brunet yelled at the red head, but it was too late. Axel had already finished the tasty dog before Sora had a chance to stop him.

Riku spent the next five minutes trying to calm an insane Sora down. It took everything the young man had to keep Sora from trying to kill Axel, again. Axel, however, ignored Sora's crazy banter and started dancing around with Tifa.

* * *

Everyone paired off into separate rooms for the night. The girls shared a room together, even thought there were only two beds in there. The boys thought Zack and Yuffie should share a room since they were brother and sister. However, Tifa brought up a good point that made the boys shut up.

Knowing that most of the guys were gay or bisexual, she rubbed in their hormones. "Girls can share a bed together without having crazy, lesbian sex," she told the hormonal, semen filled boys. "While boys blow each other the first chance they have." She went off into her room, sharing a bed with Yuffie.

The boys went off into their own rooms, Zack feeling like the odd man out when Terra offered his room. Terra was already sharing a bed with little Reks, so they had a free bed. Zack agreed, knowing that Terra wouldn't try to rape him in his sleep like a certain Sora and Demyx would try to.

* * *

The boys proved Tifa's stereotype true.

Demyx and Jamie shared a single bed together that night. They had their boxers to their ankles, facing each other's crotches. They took in each other's erections, providing oral pleasure for them both.

Demyx tried not to gag at the slightly, larger member. It had been a while since he did this that he almost forgot what it was like. Jamie, on the other hand, never forgot. He could still remember what it was like having Demyx in his mouth.

* * *

Cloud pushed his way inside of Squall, pressing his back against his chest. Squall let out a soft moan as Cloud made his way inside the younger. Squall pushed his sweaty back against Cloud's slick chest, feeling Cloud go deeper inside of him. Cloud used a hand to tease Squall's aching erection and used the other to play with his balls and pubic hair. He teased the boy so hard that Squall wanted to die from the pleasure.

Both boys panted, trying not release their pleasure too soon.

* * *

Zexion laid on top of Lexaeus, using him as a human mattress. The lilac haired boy was sleepy from all the swimming, food, and riding Lexaeus like a madman. His eyes fluttered shut as he rested on the muscular chest with his seed drying on his backside.

Lexaeus had his hands on the younger's waist, keeping him from moving. The brunet loved having Zexion sleeping on top of him. The boy just looked so adorable that way (,) like a little puppy. Lexaeus brushed a sweaty lock from the boy's face, kissing his cheek, softly.

"I'm lucky for having you," he whispered.

Zexion was already too far into his dreams to hear a thing Lexaeus said. The only response he gave was curling against his body.

* * *

"Axel, get your fingers out of my ass," said Roxas.

The red head laughed as their cum-stained bodies stuck together. Although, he was done pounding inside his little lover, Axel still enjoyed playing with the boy's butt. Roxas had a very cute butt. It was a crime for Axel not to touch it when he had the chance. His butt was perfectly round and simply adorable.

"Not a chance," said Axel. "Your butt is mine," he said, sounding oddly possessive.

Roxas rolled his eyes, closing his eyes next to his nude lover. The blond curled against Axel's side, rubbing his face against his right nipple. "If you want that picnic, I suggest you get your fingers out, now," warned the blond.

Axel sighed, pulling them out. "Okay," he said, laughing. "You win."

* * *

Sora purred against Riku's chest. The adorable purr made Riku laugh, softly, as he wrapped the brunet up with his arms. Riku flexed his powerful biceps, pulling the boy closer against his chest.

They laid on their sides, tired from their lovemaking. Their sweaty brows and cum rubbed against each other as they felt their bodies shutting down. Sora clearly needed to go to sleep since he was dozing of the easiest.

Sora wouldn't hear it though. He wanted to go another round or two with Riku. The silver haired boy silenced the boy with a long, hot kiss. Their tongues dived in each other's mouth, causing Sora to lose all of his strength. When Riku pulled his mouth away from him, Sora curled up against him. Finally, the ball of energy had lost all of his pep.

Riku kissed his lover again then went to sleep, himself.

* * *

As Terra laid in bed, his mind wandered off to his wedding night. The man could remember the wonderful night like it had just happened moments ago. A flash of heat arose from him, causing him to roll towards the edge of the bed for the cool, lake air.

It wasn't enough to quail his memory though.

_A much younger Terra had his arms around the young Ventus' waist. They still wore their wedding clothes, but now that they finally escaped their reception for the safety of Ventus' bedroom, they could enjoy their time together. They could finally celebrate being husbands. _

_Terra played with the collar of Ventus' silky, white robes. It amazed the brunet how__ this was considered formal wear for the men on the White Moon. The handsome Prince, now King, Ventus played with the buttons on Terra's tuxedo coat. His beloved Ven looked adorable as he looked up to Terra with his childlike smile. Technically, he was still a child since he was sixteen._

_Ven tilted his head up, slightly, and pushed his lips onto Terra's lips. The brunet held onto the boy's face with his hand, gently caressing his cheeks. This moment was very special for the both of them. Not only was it their wedding night, but this would also be the night they'd lose their virginity._

_During the wars, there had been no time for sex. They barely had the chance to masturbate with themselves. The fighting had prevented them from doing anything, this __(had)__ affected Terra more then Ven though. However, tonight that would all change. Tonight, they would show their love for each other._

_Terra undid the ribbon that held the boy's pants up. Once the ribbon was removed, Ven's pants easily fell to the ground. He toyed with the soft buttons on the boy's shirt, while Ven used his sticky fingers to undo Terra's pants and kick him out of those trousers. Terra stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side._

_Both of them stood next to Ven's bed, wearing only their shirts and undergarments. The soft, white light from the candles that they lit up served as the only source of illumination. The servants had been sure to tidy the room up perfectly before they showed up to celebrate their wedding._

_Ven dropped himself on the mattress and crawled towards the headboard. Once there, on his silky sheets, he pushed his shirt to hang off the shoulder. He revealed bare skin to Terra, trying to seduce the older boy. If only the boy knew that no seduction was necessary. Terra, in his youthful prime, wanted Ven more then anything._

_Terra crawled on top of Ven, pressing their lips together. Hands crawled up each other's bodies, slowly unbuttoning each other's shirts. Once that was gone, they removed the last bit of clothing, the underwear. They both were already hard as rocks once they were finally nude._

_They took a brief moment to study each other's bodies with their eyes. They had seen each other naked before, but in a much less provocative situation. They had to bathe together during the wars to conserve time and water. It didn't bother them that much though. However, they never saw each other naked like this. It was remarkable that neither one of them bore any physical scars from the wars. It was enough to drive them both wild._

_Terra wanted to pound inside Ven right there. However, the boy was able to restrain himself. He wanted this night to be passionate and perfect. He didn't want to hurt his beloved Ven one bit. _

_They both knew it would hurt though. Terra took the time to stretch Ven out with his fingers. It was obvious that Terra was bigger then him, an extra two inches. Ven knew it would hurt a lot when Terra finally penetrated him, but he would try to restrain his pain._

_For now, he took Terra's fingers inside him, while the brunet used the other hand to rub his thighs. Ven let out soft cries when Terra finally stopped. He climbed on top of the younger boy, hovering slightly. Ven held his legs up, granting Terra easier access. They both took in a sharp breath as Terra pushed his way inside of Ven's entrance._

_Ven's fingers dug into Terra's back, while Terra grabbed onto the bed sheets. He slowly began to push his way deeper inside of Ven, making the boy cry more. They both began to cry frantically as Terra moved his hips in and out. Ven clung onto his husband, crying in his ear. Terra used one of his hands to play with his young husband's erection, to grant him satisfaction as well._

_It didn't take him too long to finish. Terra spilled his seed inside of the crying Ven with the blond having his orgasm as well. They were both spent as Terra collapsed next to the boy. It was short, but for them it felt like forever. It was perfect for the both of them though. _

_Ven crawled against Terra's muscular chest and curled against it. The boy had a smile on his face as sweat and cum dried on their bodies. "That was perfect," whispered Ven. "It was better then I thought it would be."_

_"I feel the same," whispered Terra. He kissed Ven on the nose, making the blond giggle. That had always been a soft spot for him. Terra kissed him on the lips as he pulled the boy's lean body closer against him._

_That night, they held each other as they slept. _

_

* * *

_

Terra woke up from his dream in the middle of the night. He could feel that he had been sexually excited by his dream, but thankfully, his body didn't overly react to it. When his eyes had open, the pent up steam had already passed before it could cause a mess.

He crawled out of the bed he shared with Reks. The boy was sound asleep, while Zack sleeping in the bed against the wall. Terra smiled for a moment, watching his cherubic grandson sleep.

It was a peaceful moment. Terra made his way towards his bag, digging through one of the pockets. He pulled out what he was looking for then walked out of the bedroom to have some time by himself.

He found the bathroom through the dark hallway. He flipped on the switch and locked the door. The man dropped the items on the counter, staring at his precious, lucky charms. He frowned at the charms Aqua had made for him and Ven.

They were star shaped items, made from an indestructible glass. Terra's was orange and Ven's was green, while Aqua's was blue. He stared blankly at his and Ven's charms. Inside him, his heart felt like his heart was breaking.

Moments like these made his heart break. He tried to be strong. He tried to be strong to hide everything, but he couldn't. He just missed his Ventus so damn much! He couldn't stand it. He hated not being around his Ventus.

Terra held it all in. He wouldn't let himself cry. He couldn't do that.

* * *

Everyone disappeared that morning to have a little fun on their own again. Roxas and Naminé stayed behind at the house, they spent most of the time there talking about art and life. Somehow, the conversation switched to the Heart Snatchers and the Witches. It took them about a second to switch topics.

This was their vacation; they didn't want to talk about the bad guys.

Roxas pulled himself up from the couch, looking at his phone. The boy flinched as he saw how late it was. "I better get started on that picnic," said the blond. He jumped up from the couch, looking back towards Naminé. "Are you going to help me make something?"

Naminé nodded her head, giving him her hand. Roxas pulled her lazy butt up from the couch. They spent almost an hour making sandwiches and stealing food from the others. Roxas even raided Sora's secret stash of sweets that the boy brought with him everywhere.

They walked out of the cabin together, walking towards the water. Naminé had changed into her light-blue bathing suit with a matching skirt, deciding that she wanted to go for a dip. Roxas was only wearing a pair of blue, Hawaiian swimtrunks and no shirt. The boy was going to the lake to pull Axel by his spiky hair towards their spot.

While they walked out to the lake, Naminé stopped in her tracks. The girl's thoughts finally started to get to her. All last night, the only thing she could think of was her heart. Their conversation about Heart Snatchers reminded her of this.

Did she even have a heart? She wasn't like Demyx who desperately craved to be attacked by their enemies. She just wanted to know if she was born with a heart. Her birth was unique; in fact, she should have never been born in the first place. She was born to do evil; she shouldn't have existed in the first place. Of course, she wouldn't have a heart.

It was impossible.

"Nam," whispered Roxas. The blond leaned towards the girl with a soft frown on his face. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head. A single tear came down her face, which she whipped away before Roxas could see. "I'm not okay," whispered the girl. "I don't have a heart."

"What!" said Roxas. "Of course, you have a heart. Why would you say that you don't?"

"How can I?" asked Naminé. "I was never supposed to be born. I'm just a supernatural consequence of all of you reclaiming your memories."

Roxas frowned, trying not to find a way to help his friend. "Nam…I'm sure you have a heart," said the boy. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to feel like you don't. It has to be in there. Trust me."

Naminé looked down at the ground, sighing.

The trees behind them began to rustle, catching their attention. They twisted their necks to the side and saw something emerge from the trees. Both of their blue eyes widened in shock as they saw Genesis step out from the shadows Seymour's old rifle and his sword strapped to his hip.

The witch flung his red coat back, dropping the cages on the ground. He showed no facial expression at all, as he stared at the two kids. With the wave of his hand, Naminé flew backward, and crashed against a tree. The girl fell to the ground, slipping towards an unconscious state.

Roxas sprang himself towards his friend when a blade made contact with his neck. The blond froze in terror as he stared at the red headed witch. A smirk finally formed on Genesis' lips.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Blondie," said Genesis. He tilted the blade, slightly, to apply a bit of pressure on Roxas' neck. "I wouldn't want to slit that pretty neck of yours, now would I?"

Roxas glared at the witch, trying not to shake or breathe. "What do you want?" growled the blond. "What do you want with us?"

Genesis' smirk widened, while he removed his crimson blade from the boy's neck. He removed the rifle from his shoulder and aimed it on the boy's bare chest. "I want your pure hearts," he said, simply.

He pulled the trigger causing Roxas' body to spasm. Light floated out of his back, transforming into a Pure Heart Crystal. Roxas was hardly surprised by this. Somehow, he always knew his pure heart would be taken someday.

The boy slipped onto the ground, barely breathing. The biggest shock though came from what the witch did next. Genesis made his way towards Naminé and blasted her with the rifle. Light floated out the girl's body, dragging her further into the abyss. A soft smile formed on Roxas' lips. He was right, she did have a heart.

Naminé lazily opened her eyes, seeing her heart for herself. "I…do…have one," she whimpered. The abyss of unconsciousness finally swallowed the girl whole. She completely passed out at Genesis' feet.

Genesis took the pure hearts, trapping them within cages.

"That was just too easy," said the witch.

* * *

Darkness took hold of Axel's heart as he felt something horrible happen. His psychic senses went off, feeling that someone he cared about was in danger. He looked around, noticing that Roxas and Naminé were missing.

This was bad.

He turned back to see who was missing. A dark chill took hold of him as he knew that they were in danger. The red head dug through his bag, pulling out his wand. He told the other Sailors of this.

Axel took the lead with the others trying to keep up with the determined pyro.

* * *

Nooj knelt at his sovereign's throne. He knew that Genesis extracted the pure hearts, draining the purity from them. "Do you feel stronger, my sovereign?" asked the professor. "Are the pure hearts restoring your strength?"

The Messiah of Silence nodded his head. The blanketed boy sat on his throne, surrounded by the toys. His hand twitched as he picked his head up to stare at Nooj. "These hearts are exceptionally pure," said the Silence. "Their purity is restoring my old strength. I never felt such a surge of raw power before."

"I'm glad to have found such worthy candidates for you, my sovereign," said Nooj.

* * *

Genesis dropped the cages on the ground, wiping his hands clean. The witch smiled at his handy work, while he stared at the two bodies on the ground. The young blonds showed no signs of life now that their hearts were gone.

A cool breeze danced across Genesis' skin. Doing actually dirty work wasn't fun for him. The witch would have much rather watched a Daimon do all the work. He went towards the water to wet his face.

When he made his way towards the water, he felt magic in the air. "HELLFIRE!" He looked up to find a storm of fire rushing towards him. The witch quickly pulled up a barrier to protect him from the intense flames. The hellfire burned against the barriers, trying to knock him down.

Genesis saw the fiery beast, Ifrit, and Sailor Mars in the air. The flames eventually died out as the summoned beast disappeared. The other Sailors and Tuxedo Mask emerged from the woods with their weapons out.

Mercury and Venus tried to blast the witch back with Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask following behind them. Genesis raised his sword up, creating a devastating storm of magic. The storm, easily, flung them all back towards the trees. Genesis guarded the cages, holding up his rapier as the other Sailors came after him.

Neptune swung his Fusion Sword at the witch's head, but Genesis tilted his head slightly and the blade missed him. Genesis spun his sword around and smashed into the Sailor's gut with the hilt of his blade. Neptune groaned in pain when Genesis telekinetically flung him back.

Genesis swung his sword back around, bringing it down towards the blond. Uranus blocked the attack with his tomahawk. He pushed the witch back with his massive strength, grabbing a hold of the tomahawk with both hands.

Pluto dove towards Genesis, smacking the crimson rapier out of his hands with the Keyblade. The rapier flew across the field, disarming Genesis of his weapon. However, the witch still had his magic to fight with.

Genesis blew Uranus and Pluto away when Mars came at him with the twin chakrams. Mars flung the weapons around as he danced around in ways the others have never seen before. Mars fought with raw fury. The spiky haired boy jumped around in swift motions, while throwing his weapons around.

The witch could barely dodge his attacks. Mars was faster now then ever, in all of his fury. Genesis spun backward, picking up the rapier from the ground. He met blades with the Sailor, both of them trying to disarm the other.

Sailor Mars poured his fire into his weapons, trying to tare his enemy apart. He swung his arms around like a lunatic as he tried to slice body parts off the witch. Genesis blocked everything the boy threw at him, guarding and stepping back with his rapier.

Mars tried to slice his throat apart when Genesis easily pushed him away. With the flick of the blade, Genesis created a storm of magic that sapped Mars of all his strength. The red head collapsed to the ground without a bit of strength left.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Sailor Moon. Even with all of his friends down for the count, the brunet wouldn't give up. He clenched his fist, staring at all the damage the witch caused to not only his friends, but his little brother as well. "Nobody touches my brother and gets away with it! I'll make you pay for that!"

Sailor Moon summoned the Purity Chalice to his hand, deciding that the power of the chalice would win this fight. He raised it up in the air, releasing its power. "CRISIS, MAKE UP!" Light consumed the boy, wrapping black and yellow ribbons around his body. The brunet transformed into his Master Form before Genesis' eyes.

The witch readied himself for another battle, against a stronger adversary. Super Sailor Moon blinked his blue eyes, still radiating with raw power. "I won't let you win!" said the Super Soldier. "I'll fight you with every last breath!"

Orbs of light danced around Sailor Moon's hand. The Sailors all watched as the light took a blade like shape in the brunet's hand. The light completely transformed, taking the form of a blade.

Not just any blade though, but a Keyblade.

Super Sailor Moon marveled at the sight of his Keyblade. The boy knew at once that this was his true Sailor Weapon. At the hilt were two crescent moon connected together with a black handle at the center. Rising up the silver blade was the entire lunar cycle drawn onto it. The tip of the Keyblade had another crescent moon with a tiny star between the points. The keychain was a simple chain with a full moon dangling at the end.

Super Sailor Moon twirled his Keyblade around, embracing the power of his weapon. "Lunar Kingdom," he whispered. He called the weapon by its name, and it recognized the brunet as its Chosen Master. The boy would use this power to end the fight.

Raising the blade forward, Super Sailor Moon pointed his weapon at Genesis. The tip of the Keyblade began to shine the boy tapped into his power. "MOON SHINNING RADIENCE!" A high-powered, golden ray of light shot from the blade and raced towards Genesis.

The witch barely managed to guard against the powerful attack. The light rippled from the force field the witch pulled up, blasting apart the pure hearts' cages. With the hearts free, Genesis knew he lost this fight. It was best for him to get out now before the other Sailors got back up.

Once the Super's attack ended Genesis teleported away in a cloud of smoke. Super Sailor Moon reverted to normal with the Lunar Kingdom still in his hand. The boy clung onto his weapon, staring at the two floating crystals.

* * *

Everyone transformed back into their civilian forms. They gently returned Roxas and Naminé's hearts to their bodies, restoring their friends' lives. The two blonds opened their eyes, wondering what had just happened to them. All they remembered was being attacked by Genesis and their hearts being stolen.

Axel held onto his little lover, telling him of their battle. The boys also ratted out Sora's apparent ability to control a Keyblade. None of them could understand why Sora was chosen by the Keyblade now. Terra said he never had one during the Silver Millennium.

"His heart most have proved its worth," said Terra. "Sora's desire to protect Roxas gave him the power needed to control a Keyblade."

Roxas smirked as he awed at his older brother. "So you do love me!" laughed Roxas. "I love you too, Sora!" Sora rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Riku. Roxas turned back to Axel, frowning slightly. "I guess our picnic was ruined."

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Its fine," said the red head. "I'm just glad you're safe now."

Everyone else left the couple to themselves, to enjoy a romantic moment alone. Sora threw himself against Terra, begging his father for a grilled hot dog. Terra laughed at his son as he wrapped his arm around the younger brunet.

"I'll get you one for lunch, Sora," said the man.

Sora smiled as they caught up with the others at the water.

* * *

Naminé sat at the porch with her sketchbook on her lap. The girl had a soft smile on her face as she thought about today's events. Although, being attacked by Genesis was a horrible experience it let her know that her heart existed. She was real. She wasn't just a supernatural oops like she thought she was.

There was purpose in her life.

"I have a heart," whispered the girl, "and it's pure."

"Of course, it's pure." Terra appeared over her shoulder with a bottle of water in his hand. The brunet took a seat beside her on the porch, staring up at the sunset. He took a brief sip from his water before looking back at the girl. "You're a very, different kind of human," he told her. "Your birth was very unnatural, to say the least, however it seems you are tied to this world just like the rest of us."

Naminé tilted her head to the side, questioning his words. "What do you mean by that?" asked the young witch. "Do you mean by serving Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion in Crystal Tokyo?"

Terra shook his head. "Not that future," said Terra. "What I mean to say is that you will play a pivotal role with the Sailors before the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Somehow, you and every human are needed for this world's survival."

"I guess we'll just have to find that out soon," said Naminé. She picked her sketchbook up, flipping through the pages. She stopped at the one she was looking for then handed the book over to Terra. "I had a vision," said the girl. "This is what I saw."

Terra examined the sketchbook, finding himself shocked at what he saw. He originally expected the Silence or some other incarnation of evil trying to destroy the world. That wasn't what he saw though. What he did see was himself and his precious Ven back when they were young.

The picture she drew of them was back on their wedding day. The two of them were standing at the alter, holding each other's hands, and their bodies leaning against each other.

Terra felt his body shake as emotion overtook him. Tears wanted to escape him, which he could barely contain. Seeing this almost broke his heart again.

"It's beautiful," whispered Terra. "Really beautiful."

Naminé nodded her head. "You two looked so happy together," she said, smiling. "Do you think you two will ever see each other again? In the next life?"

Terra slowly nodded his head. "We will meet where all stars go to die," said the man, sounding oddly depressed. "How long it will take though, I do not know. But yes, we will be together in the next life, whenever that may be."

* * *

Down at his lab, Nooj laughed at Genesis' apparent failure. The witch frowned, holding his head down in shame. However, the professor had a wonderful surprise for the witch in his dark laboratory.

Nooj tilted the witch's head up with a bare finger. "Don't pout, Genesis," said the man. "You didn't fail me. You have done your part in restoring our Messiah's strength. The Silence's awakening is dawning upon us."

Genesis picked his head up, in shock. What could the professor possibly mean about that? Did the Silence finally have the strength to reclaim his lost power? Could their victory really be at hand?

It was almost like the professor was reading his mind. The man began to laugh as the dark light reflected across his glasses. "The Silence's power is almost at full strength," laughed the professor. "All we need now is to wait for the alignment and the arrival of a heart of great purity! The Messiah of Silence shall awaken soon, and we shall destroy this miserable cosmos with his awakening!"

* * *

Sleeping in his bed, Marluxia shifted around uncomfortably. The boy had an awful time trying to sleep as he felt something horrible going on around him. He also felt something growing inside him, threatening everything its path.

What could this power growing inside him be?

* * *

On the next chapter, the Silence has its awakening. The mysterious vessal for the Silence is revealed during a planetary alignment. The boys gather at a local plannetarium to witness this event for themselves. However, when Sora and company intervene with the Outer Sailors attack on the vessal, the Order is brought down upon them. Pluto transports the Sailors to meet with the Order of the Blade. Will the boys be punished for their actions or will the Order side with them? And who is the vessal for the Silence? And how is Sailor Saturn connected to all of this? Find out in **The Sign of Destruction!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Here is another completed chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I'm almost done with the next chapter too so double YAY!**

**The Sign of Destruction:**

_Axel was trapped in his dreamscape again. The world was consumed in dark light with everyone trapped in stone once more. The red head wandered around the empty, red streets. Soon there would be blood and the cold remains of the dead._

_"Where is everyone?" said the boy._

_He kept walking down the street until he saw the frozen remains of the Sailors. All of the Sailors were trapped in stone. This wasn't anything new. Axel was used to seeing this vision. _

_He wandered towards the remains of one building. He looked up__to see a dark figure standing on top with a scythe in hand. The boy glanced upward, hoping this could be the one they were searching for._

_"Are you the Messiah of Peace?" asked Axel._

_The cloaked figure picked up his scythe. He pointed it at the boy before rushing off the building to strike._

_

* * *

_

Axel woke up from the table in his room, covered in cold sweat.

Everyone else was studying for the fast approaching exams. The boys were studying overtime, in hopes of passing. The next few were going to be chaotic in more ways then one.

Sora actually studied as well. Exams were too close and they would decide whether or not he would actually keep going to school. He didn't want to get a lame job at as waiter for the rest of his life. He didn't want to live that nightmare.

The bedroom door slid open with Reks jumping inside. The energetic boy crashed onto his knees, crawling up towards Sora. "Can I please have some money!" cried the younger boy. "I want to go to the planetarium for the alignment tonight!"

"Do I look like a bank?" said Sora.

"Even if it's DJ CM who is narrating the show?"

At that moment, Demyx's eyes lit up. If Reks was telling the truth then Demyx would do anything to go. "DJ CM?" said the boy. "Are you serious? He will be there! We have to go! He's like the best DJ in the country."

Zexion shook his head. "We can't afford to take anymore breaks," said the boy. "Our exams are less then two weeks away."

"Oh please, Zexy!" cried Demyx. "Just this one, last break! Please!" The blonde-haired person got down to his hands and knees, kissing Zexion's feet. Like said before, Demyx would do anything to see the DJ.

"Ew! Demyx, stop kissing my feet!"

"Can we go then?" asked Demyx.

Sora nodded his head. "Well, I'm going!" he said, smiling. "I don't know about the rest of you though."

Squall agreed, dropping the textbook on the desk. "I'll go too," he said, smiling. "I'm a big fan of DJ CM. I have all his mixes downloaded into my computer. So I'm going even if he is just narrating."

Reks cheered as he moved over towards Squall. The older brunet would currently have some cash on him. "Can I go with you then?" begged the boy. "And will you pay for admission?" Squall nodded his head, laughing at the boy.

Sora rolled his eyes. "You guys give into him too easily," said the younger brunet.

"We don't," said Axel, finally shaking off his vision. "You're just a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk!" shouted Sora. "You are!"

"Enough," said Zexion. "Can you two not fight for just one day?"

Axel and Sora glanced at each other, briefly. They turned back to Zexion, both of them shaking their heads like little kids.

* * *

On the rooftop of their apartment, the trio stood together in a circle. The sun was about to set on another peaceful day. However, they knew something far darker was over the horizon.

Cloud tilted his head up, looking over at Lexaeus. "You truly think that Marluxia has something to do with the Silence?" he asked, softly. "He's just a kid. He's the same age as Roxas."

"And look at him," replied Lexaeus. "Roxas is one of the strongest beings in the universe, thanks to the Keyblade. Marluxia could very well be a nonhuman. Did you forget what he did to that Daimon? Did you forget about all that dark power we sensed?"

Terra shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to side with him, Cloud," said the man. The man shifted slowly, placing his hand on the hip. His suit ruffled with the movement as he stared up at the sky. "We cannot afford to take any risk with Marluxia. We must be certain if he's involved with the Silence or not."

Cloud sighed as he realized they spoke the truth. The blond stared down at the pedestrians beneath them. "What of our visions?" asked the blond. "The Sovereign of Silence is growing stronger. He is about to awaken, isn't he? The visions are getting stronger."

"They are," agreed Terra. "If only we could identify the Silence then maybe we could stop him before he awakens."

Lexaeus nodded his head as he tried to remember the visions. He had to remember something about it, anything at all that could identify him. There was thing that stood out to him though. "The Sovereign has a scythe," said the curly haired brunet. "I remember that much. The Sovereign always used a scythe before destroying the world."

Terra's eyes lit up in terror. A scythe…of course, it had to be him. It had to be the Great Destroyer. "I know who the Sovereign of Silence is, now," said the man. "That scythe isn't a scythe, it's the Silence Glaive."

"The Silence Glaive," whispered Cloud. "You mean it's…him."

Terra nodded his head. "Yes, I'm afraid it is," he said, softly. "The Sovereign of Silence is the Soldier of Ruin, the Destroyer of Worlds. It all makes sense now." He looked back up to the sky, pointing at the stars. "There's a planetary alignment tonight. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto will all bow down to the great Saturn. The Sovereign will show himself tonight."

Lexaeus slammed his fist against the railing. It couldn't be tonight! The world couldn't die, now. "It might be too late then for us to stop it!" growled Lexaeus. "We can't let the world go to hell, now. We have to stop the Destroyer from awakening."

Cloud nodded his head. "We have to stop him, no matter the cost," said the blond. "I have a feeling that I know where the Sovereign will be tonight."

"The planetarium?" said Lexaeus.

"Yes," said Cloud. "And knowing our luck, the others will be there for the show. It could get a little dicey if we try to destroy the Sovereign's vessel."

Terra shook his head. "It won't matter if they try to stop us," he told them. "I will subdue my sons and the others if they try to get in the way. It will be up to you two to destroy the Destroyer's vessel. We cannot allow him to live, for the sake of the entire universe."

Lexaeus and Cloud nodded their heads, excepting their king's mission.

* * *

Down in the dark chamber, Nooj had another conference with the childlike Sovereign of Silence. The doll looking boy picked up his head, smiling at the events about to take place. The Silence knew that his awakening was tonight and soon he would rise up from to destroy the universe.

Nooj bowed to his messiah with his face looking at the ground. The professor, slowly, picked it up to look at the boy. "Tonight is the alignment," said the man. "So far, everything is going exactly as planned."

"Yes it is," said the messiah. "Tonight, most of my powers will be at my disposal. Then all I will need is enough pure hearts revive my body. I will no longer need this weak, human shell to harbor my essence. Why did you chose this shell in the first place, Nooj?"

"I thought his heart will have enough purity to feed you," said the professor. "It appears that not even this boy's purity and strength could harbor such a great essence as your own."

The messiah smirked at his servant. "I see," said the boy. "Well, next time I suggest that you don't underestimate me. You must keep my vessel safe though. If he is harmed in anyway then it could mean the difference between my resurrection or death."

Nooj nodded his head. "Yes, my sovereign," he said to the child. "I will send Genesis out with our strongest Daimon to distract the Sailors."

"Excellent."

* * *

Genesis picked up the finished Daimon from the railway. The witch knew how important his mission was and that if he failed then it would be the death of him. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself this time. He wouldn't fail the professor or his sovereign.

His mission was simple, but important. All he had to do was keep the Sailors distracted long enough for their messiah to awaken. With a little bit of pure hearts being absorbed by the Daimon, the process would be completed faster. The Sovereign of Silence will awaken tonight, Genesis would make sure of that.

And no stupid Sailor Soldier would get in his way.

Genesis began to smile as he hid his eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. He hid his hair behind a hat, while he made his way through the exit. Tonight was going to be a very good night.

The end for this miserable planet was about to begin.

* * *

Reks kidnapped Marluxia from his classes at Mugen Gakuen, once school was over. The boy dragged the other across town to the planetarium, where everyone else would be waiting. Marluxia didn't have any say in this. Reks was far too determined to let him go off the hook.

Marluxia simply shrugged his way through the experience of being kidnapped by a kid three years his younger. He followed Reks across town, hoping that nothing strange would happen today.

* * *

Everyone was already in the audience room of the planetarium. DJ CM was setting up to start his narration. The DJ had brought in a large crowd of fans that circled around the spiky haired, blond. The boys sat in the back, away from all the chaos with Riku and Roxas. Marluxia and Reks were in the center, waiting for the show to begin.

Sitting across the stage though, was the trio. They noticed that the younger Sailors and the kids were there just as they expected. Cloud sighed, knowing that they were going to get in their way once again. Lexaeus glanced over at Terra, reminding him of his part of the plan. Terra nodded his head, already aware of his mission. He got up from his seat, walking towards the other end the audience room.

The trio kept looking around for anything suspicious when they saw the disguised form of Genesis. Sitting on his lap was the Daimon's case. Lexaeus and Cloud kept their eyes on Genesis, just waiting for him to do something.

As Terra made his way towards the doors, Sora finally noticed him. The curious brunet had picked his head up just in time to see Terra motioned him to the door. Sora warned the others, who followed him out of the room. They left Reks and Marluxia behind though, no sense in ruining the kids' fun.

* * *

They exited the audience room for the empty, entrance. Terra stood at the farthest end with his back against the wall. They made their way towards him, wondering what he was planning this time. Sora knew by the solemn look on his face that it had to do with the Silence and the Heart Snatchers.

"What's going on, Terra?" asked Axel.

Terra sighed as he prepared to explain himself. He stepped forward to get closer to the boys. They were all standing next to an empty, concession stand. "Tonight is the night," he said to the boy. They all looked up, wondering what he meant. "Tonight is the night that the Messiah of Silence will awaken and reveal himself to the world, in that very audience room."

At that moment, everyone's eyes lit up in horror.

Sora began to shake. Riku had to place a steady hand on his shoulder to keep him from going completely out of control. The brunet shook his head, unable to believe it. "You can't be serious!" cried the boy. "Why now? Why tonight?"

Zexion looked at Terra, having a bad feeling he knew. "Its because of the alignment, isn't it?" said Zexion. "The alignment is what will awaken the Silence."

Terra nodded his head. "The outer planets will all bow down to the greater planet, which will cause the Silence to awaken and destroy our world," he told them. "That is why we must kill the vessel for the Silence, tonight!"

"You want us to kill someone!" shouted Demyx.

Riku nodded his head. "You can't just expect us to kill someone!" he shouted at the king.

"No," said Terra. "Lexaeus and Cloud will kill the vessel."

Squall shook his head. "And what are you supposed to do?" he asked.

Terra sighed as he raised his key staff. He pointed the Garnet Orb at the boy. "I'm supposed to keep you busy," he told them. "I have to keep you busy long enough for them to complete their mission."

Something inside the blond snapped. Roxas pulled out his Keychain, holding it up. "You want to fight us?" he asked. Somehow, he felt that if his father challenged him, he would fight with every last breath. He didn't know why he felt that, he just did.

"No," said Terra, "but maybe this vision will help keep you busy." The Garnet Orb began to sparkle with light as he waved it at the boys. Tiny sparkles began to flutter out, entering the boys' bodies. "This is what will happen if we fail to stop the Silence tonight if we allow him to get away."

_The boys' minds were transported to a red space. Axel felt himself shaking as he recognized the place from his visions. They boys gasped in horror of the chaotic remains of Tokyo. _

_The citizens were trapped in stone, slowly crumbling apart as a dark wave washed over the city. The boys managed to avoid this fate only to find a strange figure standing on top of a building. Everyone looked up at this figure, seeing the scythe in his hand. He brought his scythe down, creating a wave of destruction._

_The boys all covered themselves as the wave destroyed everything._

The vision ended, and everyone returned to the concession stand. They all gasped for breath as Terra held onto his staff.

"If our theory is correct, we may know who the vessel if. This will happen though," he told them, "if we failed to stop the Destroyer."

"Why is this happening?" asked Axel, shaking terribly.

Terra sighed as he looked at the boys. "The Destroyer only appears when the world is about to end," he told them. "He will destroy the dying world. This event is what we call the Silence. This is what fate has in store for our planet and universe."

* * *

"And this is our galaxy, the Milky Way," said DJ CM. "This is where our little Earth can be found."

Genesis rolled his eyes. He had enough of this little show. "Excuse me!" he shouted, springing up to his seat. "I have a question. May I have your Pure Heart Crystal?" The hipster DJ looked at him like he was an idiot. The witch threw off his coat, revealing his true form. He leaped onto the stage, opening the case as he landed.

Smoke rose up from the metal case, blinding the DJ and half the audience. The boys were coughing with Marluxia wondering what was happening, while Reks wondered where the others were at. Lexaeus and Cloud watched from behind the scenes, holding out their wands to transform.

The smoke cleared as another blue-skinned Daimon showed herself. This one was covered with stars all over her body. She had two stars over her breasts, a golden star on her head, and leggings made from stars.

"U-Chouten!" cried Genesis. "Get me that pure heart!" The Daimon nodded her head and made her way towards the DJ. The witch, however, turned his sights on the panicking audience. "As for the rest of you, why don't you take a nap!" He pulled his crimson rapier from his sheath and held it up, proudly. A wave of magick began to dance around it, making the witch smile.

The magicks put the entire audience to sleep, except for the boys. Reks managed to get them on the ground before it was too late. The wave crashed over them, sparing the boys from Genesis' spell.

It was at that moment that Marluxia snapped and a seizure began. The boy no longer had any control of his body as it began to spasm uncontrollably. He shaked around on the ground and felt nothing but utter agony try to kill him.

Reks began to panic as he tried to find a way to help his friend. He remembered hearing that you had to hold them down on their side. He didn't know how he was going to do that, but he had to try something.

As Reks was about to pin him down; a hand yanked him away from the body. Reks flew back, looking up to see it was Sailor Uranus that was holding onto him. "Let me go!" cried the boy. "I have to help him!"

Uranus shook his head. "Just wait," he told him. "I want to see what happens next." He pointed up at the opening in the ceiling. They could both see the giant stars in the sky, which were supposed to be the outer planets.

Neptune stood beside his partner, glancing down at the Daimon. "It's starting," he whispered. "Soon we shall see who the Destroyer really is."

Before Reks could interrogate the two Sailors in what they were talking about, the doors burst open. The other Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer came rushing in. They hauled ass into the room, ready to fight the Daimon. Uranus and Neptune hoped that Pluto knew what he was doing.

U-Chouten pulled the DJ out from his cage, pinning him down on the ground. The Sailors tried to stop her, but Genesis got in their way. "Not so fast!" said the witch. "You're not getting in my way this time!" He pointed his sword at them, releasing a devastating blast of energy.

The Keybearer used Oathkeeper to block the attack.

The Daimon returned to her meal, while the DJ screamed for help. "Oh hush, sugar lips!" said the monster. She leaned in, sucking the air away from him. His pure heart floated out from his body, which she swallowed whole. She pushed the DJ off the stage and sprang up on her feet.

U-Chouten patted her stomach, smiling at the boys. "He tasted yummy!" she said, laughing. "Here's a party favor for you boys!" The Daimon summoned a star to her hand and flung it at them. The star blew up in front of them. She created another star and threw that one at them as well.

However, they were better prepared for an attack. Tuxedo Mask summoned Way to Dawn, and used the Keyblade to block the attack. His fiery Dark Shield took all the damage from the star, sparing them from harm.

The Daimon had enough of this though. She kept firing more and more stars at them, hoping it would blow them all apart. All her stars blew up against the walls or ceiling, never once hitting the audience for some odd reason. However, her last star did the most damage.

The star flew towards the audience at a completely, unconscious Marluxia. The boy's seizure had ended and he was exposed on the ground. Reks tried to rescue his friend before it was too late, but the two Outer Sailors pulled him away. The star exploded in front of Marluxia with Reks crying out for his friend.

Once the smoke cleared though, an eerie wind blew in. The outer planets had bowed down to the greater planet. They all watched as Marluxia's body floated up from the ground as a dark-pink aura began to surround him. The boy was unharmed from the Daimon's attack. His hazel eyes glazed over with black pupils

A purple symbol began to glow on his forehead, which caused Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune to shake in fear. Reks wondered what was happening to his friend with the others thinking the same thing.

Marluxia took one, dark glance at his attacker. U-Chouten found herself unable to move now. She fought and struggled, but her body was no longer in control. Marluxia's shell had complete control of the situation.

Sailor Mars stared at the boy when he turned back to Sailor Moon. "Use the chalice!" he cried. "We need Super Sailor Moon to finish, right now!"

"On it!" Sailor Moon held the chalice up in the air. "Crisis, Make up!"

He transformed into his Super form, pulling the Spiral Heart Moon Rod out in the process. He held the rod up in the air, tapping into its power. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Super Sailor Moon got down to his knees as he released the rod's power. A stream of hearts flew out from the rod and crashed into the Daimon.

U-Chouten was reduced into a star pin as a rainbow washed over her. The Daimon egg snapped on the ground. Genesis disappeared with a smile on his face. His mission was complete.

* * *

Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto made their way towards Marluxia. After the Daimon's defeat, the boy collapsed on the ground, purely exhausted from the display of power. However, the Sailors still had a mission to do. They found out all they needed to know.

Marluxia had to die so that the world may live.

As the Sailors were about to unleash their power, Reks threw himself in front of Marluxia. The little boy knew he didn't stand a ghost of a chance against them, but he wasn't about to let them harm his friend. The boy glared at who he thought was his loved ones with the Mini Moon Compact in his hand.

It wasn't about to stop them though. The trio would knock Reks out of their way if they had to. However, Super Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask weren't about to let them get away with that. They used the rod and a rose to push them all back up the steps. The boy's parents and the others stood guard in front of Marluxia, next to the seats.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted Super Sailor Moon.

"Yeah!" cried the Keybearer. "Why are you so obsessed with trying to attack Marluxia?"

The large Uranus glared down at the boys. "Fools," he told them. "Did you know see the planet symbol on his forehead? Did you not feel that power?"

Neptune nodded his head. "Marluxia isn't Marluxia any more," he said, loudly. "He has become the Vessel of the Destroyer. Marluxia is the Soldier of Ruin and Destruction. He is Sailor Saturn!"

A great gasp escaped the boys. They all turned back at the unconscious Marluxia, seeing this for themselves. Although, he didn't quite look the part of the Sailor Saturn they saw in Crystal Tokyo, he did bare the symbol of Saturn. The purple symbol was glowing on his forehead.

Reks shook his head. "So!" he cried. "He's still my best friend, and he's one of us. Why would you kill him."

"Small Vennie," whispered Pluto, "you don't understand. Sailor Saturn only shows himself when the world is about to die. Now that Sailor Saturn is here, he will destroy the world. That is the reason why we bound his powers during the Silver Millennium. He is the Sovereign of Silence."

"What!" shouted Mercury.

"That can't be true!" cried Venus.

"You have to be lying," said Jupiter.

Mars felt a sharp chill run down his spine. His vision returned to mind. Now that he thought about it, Marluxia did bare a resemblance to the Destroyer from his vision. "It can't be possible though," he whispered.

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "You're trying to tell us," he said, strongly, "that Marluxia is the one who will end the world? That doesn't make any sense though!"

"There must be another way!" cried Super Sailor Moon. "Why don't we just bind his powers again that way he can't destroy anything."

Uranus huffed at the boy. "You are too naïve. Its far too late for that," he told them. "Saturn has awakened. There is no stopping him now. We must kill him before he can embrace his power and rain down destruction."

"This is why we could never work together," explained Neptune. "You are unable to put the good of the world ahead of the good of the individual. Do you think what little is left of Marluxia wants to become the Great Destroyer? I'm sure he would want to be stopped before he could harm anyone."

"I don't think he wants to die, period!" shouted the Keybearer.

"We don't have time to argue about this!" said Uranus. "Marluxia must die now so that the universe will survive! Now, get out of our way before we force you too."

Mercury shook his head. He stepped forward, holding up his Lexicon. "You'll have to make us then," he said, sadly.

As the Sailors were about to rumble, darkness enveloped Marluxia. They all looked back to see a dark smoke wrap around the boy. Soon after the smoke came, his body completely vanished from the planetarium.

"No!" shouted the Sailors.

Pluto stomped his foot on the ground. His biceps sticking out as he clenched onto his staff. "This has gone on long enough," he shouted. "I must restore order!" He slammed his staff into the ground, causing a bright light to take over the boys.

Everything disappeared as Pluto transported them somewhere in the distant stars.

* * *

Marluxia was sleeping, peacefully in his bed. The boy was unaware of the chain of events that were going on around him. He was completely unaware of the being he was destined into becoming. The Destroyer awakened into.

Blanca stood at his bedside, shaking her head at the boy. "You have been a very naughty boy, Marluxia," said the woman. "You really should learn by now then to go running off like that. We wouldn't want our precious Messiah of Silence to get hurt by the actions of some silly boy."

"Good work in finding him, Blanca." Nooj appeared beside her with a dark smile on his face. "I knew that Genesis was good for something," he said, laughing. "Too bad he's almost worthless now."

"Should I call the other Witches to get rid of him?" asked Blanca.

Nooj nodded his head. "Yes," he said, laughing. "We'll send Genesis out one more mission, just for laughs." He made his way towards his son's bedside. He softly began to stroke the boy's hair back, the Saturn symbol still present on his forehead. "We couldn't have chosen a better vessel as our sovereign then Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Destruction, himself. Pharaoh 90 will be pleased at how well things are progressing."

* * *

Everything ceased to exist in this empty realm.

The boys found themselves in a dark space with a glowing orb at the center. Each of them wore their clothes from the Silver Millennium. Sora wore his white robes, Riku wore his princely armor, Roxas wore his Greek inspired robes, Reks wore his robes as well with tiny moons stitched on, and the others wore their SeeD uniforms with their planet symbol on their left breast.

Nothing seemed to exist in this empty space.

Sora looked around, wondering where the hell they were at. The other boys were thinking the same thing as they were all grouped together. Lexaeus and Cloud tried to keep their distance from the others, but wondered what happened to Terra.

A single, white throne rose up from the ground. Terra appeared, sitting on their. He wore his SeeD uniform as well with his golden and blue Keyblade above his head, with his lucky charm attached to the blade as a Keychain. The chocolaty haired man glanced down at everyone. "Strike your Keyblades in the orb," he instructed the boys.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku summoned their individual Keyblades. Light fluttered around them as their blades took form. They raised them high into the air before stabbing them into white orb.

Four rays of light shot from the globe, causing four more thrones to appear. Four other figures stood at the throne, none of which looked familiar, except for Aqua. She wore a sapphire dress that stopped just before her ankles. Aqua's Keyblade was also above her head with her blue, lucky charm serving as a Keychain. Each of them had a different Keyblade on top of their throne.

The other three wore black robes. They pulled the hoods down, causing the robes to disappear so that they may show themselves.

A tanned man appeared, wearing samurai/feudal Japan looking clothes. His spiky brown hair stood up like the boys with his hand stroking his goatee. The Keyblade above him was basic in design. It was a boxy, white base with a gray blade and a strange keychain. The blades teeth formed an E. His throne was beside Aqua and a still hooded figure.

The second man looked ancient and pale. He wore blue robes with a pointed, starry hat on his head. He had long, gray beard that served as an indication for his age. The Keyblade above him was blue with stars decorating all over it and a star Keychain. It looked like His throne was between Terra and the hooded figure.

The third figure pulled down his hood, revealing a mousy humanoid. He stood at the center, wearing a red and black outfit with lots of zippers. The Keyblade above his head bore a striking resemblance to the Kingdom Key, but with the gold and silver switching places.

"We are the Order of the Blade," said Terra. "Each of us are Masters of the Keyblade. I am Master Terra of Pluto."

"We come from different worlds," said Aqua, "but we all fight for the same reasons. I am Master Aqua of Sol."

"We are the bringers of orders," said the white, robbed man. "We monitor the balance between good and evil. I am Master Eraqus of Orion."

"We have watched your kind for ages," said the blue, robbed man. "The Sailor Soldiers are our instruments of order. I am Master Yen Sid of Fantasia."

"We have come today to pass judgment," said the mouse. "The eve of destruction is upon us, now. I am Master Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle."

Master Yen Sid stared at the boys beneath them. "We are aware of Sailor Saturn and the Messiah of Silence's connection to one another," he told them. "Therefore, they both must be destroyed so that the universe may be at peace."

Reks shook his head. The boy tore himself away from the Sailors, stepping towards the Masters' throne. "You can't!" cried the boy. "Marluxia is my friend, he's innocent! You can't kill him."

"Insolent child," whispered Master Eraqus.

Master Mickey Mouse hushed his friend. "Calm down, Eraqus," said the mouse. "It is only fair we listen to the child's perspective as well."

Riku stepped forward, pulling Reks back. He held onto his son, trying to sooth him, and sway the Order's judgment. "You can't kill Marluxia. He might be the Silence's vessel, but he is also a Sailor Soldier," he told the Order. "He is one of us, a Champion for Love and Justice."

"That is true," said Aqua.

"So you're willing to allow Saturn to awaken again?" said Eraqus. "He destroyed what remained of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium."

"After Maleficent already destroyed it!" shouted Demyx.

"That is also true," said Terra. "But his powers needed to be bound in the first place. He is the last son of Chronos. The last son of the mighty king is prophesied to bring forth destruction upon his enemies. We cannot allow him to live."

"You just answered your own problem," said Zexion. "If Marluxia is supposed to destroy his enemies, shouldn't we be his friend then?"

"It's not that simple," said Lexaeus.

"Why not?" said Axel. "It sounds simple to me."

"You are too young to understand," said Cloud.

"That's such a lame excuse," said Squall.

Eraqus slammed his hands together, silencing the boys. "Enough!" he shouted. "Sailor Soldiers, you shall remain silent before the Order. We wish only to speak with the young Masters."

Reks was about to but in, but Riku placed a hand over the boy's mouth. "Now isn't the time to speak," he whispered to his son. "We'll save Marluxia, I promise."

"You promise?" said Yen Sid. "Do not fill the boy's head with false truths."

"They're not false!" shouted an insulted Riku. "We will find a way to save Marluxia, you can count on that, Master Yen Sid!"

Yen Sid was taken back, while Aqua merely laughed. "My pupil has learned well," said the only female Master. "I trained him better then I thought."

"Too leniently from what I can see," said Eraqus. "He doesn't even know how to respect his superiors."

"You're only superior because your sitting on your ass," snapped Roxas.

Axel cheered the boy on. "Go Roxy!" he said, smiling.

"Rude child!" shouted Eraqus. "You are much like your father."

"Leave my godchild alone, Eraqus," warned Aqua.

"And my son," said Terra.

Mickey Mouse stared down at Sora, noticing something very odd about the boy. "We've watched you for a long time, Sora," he told the boy. "You are never this silent. Tell the Order what is troubling you."

Sora lifted his head up. The boy clenched onto his fists as he stepped forward. "You are all bothering me," he said, boldly. "You might be the last remaining Masters in the universe, but I am the Master of the Imperium Silver Crystal. I am destined to become Neo-King Ventus and usher in a second Silver Millennium. All you've done since we've come here is insult us and threaten to kill Marluxia. Well, I've had enough of this!"

"Sora," whispered Reks.

"I've had enough!" repeated Sora. "As the last King of the Moon Dynasty, I demand that you leave Marluxia alone!"

"Or what?" said Yen Sid.

"Or I will punish you!" said Sora.

Eraqus began to laugh. "My godson has an interesting sense of humor, Terra," he said, smiling. "He's almost as courageously insane as you are."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I suppose," said Yen Sid. The bearded Master sat up straight as he raised his arm in the air. "If this boy is the last of the Moon Dynasty then we must summon the old. It would only be fair that way." He waved his arm forward, causing two more light to radiate around them.

Two more thrones rose up from the ground with two figures sitting on them. One was terribly familiar as he sat beside Terra. His Keyblade also looked like a deform version of the Kingdom Key with a green Keychain attached to it. The spiky haired blond stared down at the boys, everyone noticing the striking resemblance between him and Roxas.

"King Ventus," said Roxas.

"Ven," whispered Terra.

The second figure had lilac colored hair, wearing a long, white gown. She stood up perfectly straight with a Crescent Moon on her forehead. Sora recognized her at once as the woman who gave him the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Above her was a golden Keyblade with white lines tracing all over the silver blade with a heart Keychain.

"She's…Queen Serenity," whispered Sora. "Our grandmother."

Eraqus smiled. "Hello Your Majesties," said the Master. "Now, will you pass judgment on your heirs. We must decide what to do with Sailor Saturn, the Messiah of Silence."

The former king and queen looked down upon Sora then back at the other Masters. Their ghostly forms stood proud and straight. "We shall follow his decision," they told the other Masters. "We follow our heir's choice."

"He can use the Purity Chalice," whispered the soft voice of Queen Serenity. "It was I who created the chalice in the first place. I originally intended it to be used against our fallen comrade, Master Xehanort, during the Keyblade Wars. The chalice has the power to stop destruction and restore life if used by one with a pure heart."

"Then who is the Messiah of Peace?" asked Terra.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm afraid, not even I know," she told the Order. "I gave the chalice too much freedom. It is like the Keyblade, it chooses its TRUE master. For all we know, the Messiah of Peace could be an infant."

"Can we truly wish for Saturn to go unchecked?" said Mickey Mouse. "Only the Messiah of Peace can stop him. What if our messiah is already dead?"

King Ventus spoke up, smiling. "Then may the Goddess grant us mercy," he said to the Order. "We still follow whatever decision that Sora, Roxas, and Reks will make revolving this though."

"But we won't!" said Eraqus. He stared down at the boys, focusing on Sora. "If the Messiah of Peace cannot be found and the Silence begins, it will be you who has to kill the Sovereign of Silence then. Do you understand, boy?"

"I can't!" said Sora. "I can't kill an innocent! Marluxia has done nothing wrong. I couldn't even kill Riku when he was Maleficent's toy or Diamond and Dark Master even after they attacked me. I can't hurt Marluxia."

"But you fought the Seeker of Darkness, Maleficent, and the Doom Phantom," said Yen Sid.

"They were evil though," said Sora. "They were always evil. The others were good, but corrupted by the darkness."

"By the Chaos," said Serenity.

"Then you will allow the universe to wither and die?" asked Aqua.

"I can't do it though," said Sora.

"Then you will allow everyone you care about die?" said Terra.

"I just can't do it!" cried Sora.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned back to see Roxas step forward. The blond pulled his Keyblade from the orb, stepping towards the Order. "If it comes down to it," said Roxas, "then I'll stop the Silence. I'll use my power to stop him."

"Roxas, you can't!" cried Reks.

"He is right," said King Ventus. "You don't have the power to stop Saturn."

"Then I'll use the chalice," said Roxas. "My heart is pure. I'll use its power to fight."

"The chalice may not work for you though," said Serenity.

"Then I'll fight with everything I got," said Roxas.

Mickey Mouse shook his head. "Your power alone isn't strong enough," he told the boy. "You need power equal to that of Super Sailor Moon just to fight the Silence. You have yet to master that power."

"Then teach me," said the blond.

"That power cannot be taught," said Eraqus. "The Keyblade has three powers. One power is gained through teaching that you've unlocked. The other is to use the Love of the Keyblade, another power you've unlocked. The third is the Rage of the Keyblade, which you have yet to unlock. If you are able to use the Keyblade's rage then your power will become that of a Super Soldier."

"I'll unlock the Keyblade's rage then," said Roxas. "If it comes down to it, I swear I'll be the one to stop Marluxia if the others can't."

"That is very brave of you, Roxas," said King Ventus. "I hope it never comes down to it though."

"I hope so too," whispered the boy.

Mickey Mouse sighed. "A decision has been made then," said the Master. "If Saturn can be saved before Silence then he may live. However, if the Silence begins, then it will be Roxas who stops him. I call for the meeting to be adjourned." He disappeared in a flash of light along with Eraqus and Yen Sid.

The others remained behind, climbing down from their thrones.

Queen Serenity bowed to her grandchildren. "Please be safe," she told them. "You are all that's left of my family. Take care of each other." The ancient queen disappeared in a wisp of light.

King Ventus smiled at his sons. "You two have grown an awful lot," he said to them. "I hope you follow my mother's advice, for the Master of Chaos and his God are stirring. Your greatest battle has yet to come."

"What?" said the boys.

"You'll find out soon," said the king. He made his way towards Terra and Aqua. The blond haired king stopped in front of them. Aqua threw herself at him, getting one last hug from her best friend. She released him and went over towards the others, leaving him alone with Terra.

Terra stood in front of his husband, holding onto his frail hand. "I've missed you," he said, softly.

Ventus nodded his head. "And I you," he whispered back. He leaned up to the taller man, gently kissing his lips. "I will see you when the time comes," he said, softly. "I love you always, Terra."

"I love you too, Ven."

Ventus disappeared in a manner, similar to his mother.

Terra made his way back to the others, to send them all home.

* * *

On the next chapter, Nooj wants Genesis replaced. Fighting this, Genesis slips into total insanity, while the boys dive to learn Nooj's deepest secrets. What will happen when the Sailors go up against a supercharged Genesis? Find out in** Unplugged**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Well, here's another crazy chapter for you crazy kids! haha. Also, I just posted Chosen: Ienzo so those of you who are interested take a gander at it. I would like it a lot if you start reviewing that one and my X-Men Evolution one too. (Although, I just barely started both) I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. After this there will be no more Genesis. So everyone say bye bye to Genesis. I actually like Genesis. He's a cool character. I even use one of his lines from Crisis Core in here to give him a proper send off. Anyways, check out my other fics, BUT be sure to review this one first! haha. I love you all. Read and review!**

**Unplugged:**

The city was on the verge of flooding, but that hardly stopped him. Reks raced through the streets of Tokyo with only one destination in mind. He had to get to Marluxia before the others did.

When Terra sent them back from their meeting with the Order, it was already the next day. Everyone was too tired to function properly so they went home to sleep. The boys just assumed that Terra and the others wouldn't make their move so soon. Reks could barely get any sleep that night, in fact; he got none.

Reks ran down the road with water splashing around him. His clothes were already drenched in water as he tried to make his way through the city. He finally made it to the front gate of the Meyvn residence. The boy pushed the gate open to get through.

He ran to the front door, pushing the door open. The boy was panting for air as he whipped the water out of his face. Something was very wrong with this picture. The house seemed so empty.

"This isn't right," whispered the boy.

He ran all over the house, kicking down doors. Every room he went to on the first floor was empty. There wasn't even a sock or penny on the floor. He raced up the steps to the second floor, kicking down Marluxia's door.

For a moment, he saw that everything remained untouched. However, when he blinked his eyes, there was nothing left. Only the dusty remains of where everything used to be.

Reks collapsed to his knees, breaking down in tears. "He's gone," he cried. "Marluxia's gone."

From the boy's right, Terra emerged from the shadows. The man made his way to the weeping boy with a frown on his face. "Small Vennie," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

The boy snapped his neck back, glaring at him. "You did this, didn't you!" he accused his grandfather. "You and the others did something to Marluxia! You're trying to make it look like he never existed!"

Terra shook his head. "Everything was already like this when I came here too," he tried to assure the boy. "They must have left last night."

"You're lying!" cried Reks. "You did this! You, Lexaeus, and Cloud. I can't believe I trusted the three of you monsters! You made Marluxia run away. You tried only tried to take his life, it makes sense. Just because he's Sailor Saturn, doesn't mean he's our enemy! I hate you!"

Reks collapsed onto the ground, his tiny body shaking as he cried. "I hate you!" he shouted again. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Terra sighs as he gets down to his knees. He removes his coat, draping it over the boy's frail shoulders. "I'm truly sorry, Reks," he whispered. "I know you don't believe, but one day you will."

"Go away," mumbled Reks, finally giving in to his weakness.

* * *

In Riku's apartment, the boys had gathered for research. They decided to skip the study buddies thing today since saving the world from the Silence was way more important. Not even Zexion complained about the lost time studying.

The boys sat around Riku as the silver haired man worked on the keyboard to find any information he could on Nooj Meyvn. They knew there was bound to be information on the professor, somewhere.

The Moon Cats sat on the table with a report on the professor's house. Before Reks barged in, they also saw that the house was entirely empty. Everything had been cleared out in a hurry, almost like they knew they were coming.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," said Demyx.

Axel nodded his head. "Nooj must know who Marluxia is," he said to the others. "He might also be working for the Heart Snatchers then."

Riku punched on a few more keys, finally getting something. "I got him!" he said to the others. Everyone gathered around him, trying to get a look at the screen. "Professor Nooj Meyvn, he's a leader in genetic engineering and teaches at Mugen Gakuen Academy."

"That's where Lexaeus and Cloud go to school," said Luna.

"That school is only open to the best students in the city," said Squall. "No offense, Zexion."

Zexion shook his head. "None taken," he said to the boy. "I declined their offer."

"Doesn't that school go from first grade until you start college?" asked Sora.

Roxas nodded his head. "You're automatically guaranteed acceptance to any college in almost every country," he said to the boys. "That's why that school has the reputation of being called the Infinity Academy."

Riku continued to scroll down the page for any more information that would be useful. His eyes glazed over the screen for anything that seemed useful. "Well, it seems that Nooj also owns the school as well," he told the others.

"You're serious?" said Demyx. "No wonder his house is so huge."

Squall rolled his eyes. "You already have Jamie," he told the blond. "You don't need a sugar daddy."

Axel smirked as he leaned over Roxas. "The guy can make up his own rules if he owns the place," he said, out loud. "I have a bad feeling at what evil, genetic experiments he could be doing in there."

"It sounds like you should check that place out," said Artemis.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Sora. "That way we can end it now, before Marluxia becomes the Silence."

The front door swung open, catching everyone's attention. They all looked over at the door to see a soaking wet Reks there with Terra's coat over him and said man standing over him. Terra briefly nodded his head at them, while Reks made his way into the living room.

Sora got up to his feet, looking at the pathetically, soaked Reks. "Why are you so wet?" asked the brunet. "Did you forget your coat again? Why are you out so late in the first place? Great, now you're going to catch a cold.

The boy was starting to sound like an overly, protective mother. Reks tried to hold back his annoyance at Sora, while the brunet continued to eat away at his resistance. Riku finally stopped Sora from his ranting. He looked back at Terra. "Thank you," he said, softly.

Terra nodded his head. "I'll let myself out," he said, softly.

"Wait!" shouted Zexion. The boy stood up, staring at the former king. "Do you know anything about the Infinity Academy?"

* * *

Terra sat on the empty recliner, sitting straight. Sora took Reks to Riku's bedroom to dress into something warmer. They all waited until he changed. They stepped out with Reks wearing one of Riku's white button ups. The others sat around him, waiting for him to explain. He let out a deep sigh as he prepared his story.

"Professor Nooj runs Mugen Gakuen School, also known as the Infinity Academy," he told them. "The professor opened it thirteen years ago, but for the last four years, strange occurrences have been happening. That is why Lexaeus and Cloud enrolled into the school."

Artemis picked up his head, really interested now. "They've been working undercover in the belly of the beast all this time?" he said, smiling. "Wow, those two are good." Luna coughed next to him, warning him to shut up.

Squall leaned forward with his head in his hands. "Do you think he's associated with the Heart Snatchers?" he asked, softly.

Terra nodded his head. "We strongly believe that Nooj works for them, if not controls them," he told them. "As for Marluxia, we aren't sure. He could be very well unaware that he is the vessel for the Silence. However, he most certainly shares spirits with Sailor Saturn. That we know for sure."

"Please don't hurt him!" cried Reks. "Marluxia is innocent!"

Sora nodded his head. "He's still one of us," he said. "He's a Sailor Soldier. There has to be another way to stop him other then killing him."

"Why are you complaining, Sora?" asked Roxas. "I'm the one who will have to kill Marluxia, remember? I told the Order I would do it."

Terra sighed, ignoring his youngest son's comments. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "It seems there are no other alternatives. Even if there was, it's too late for them to work now. This is why we wanted to keep the rest of you out of this mss. We knew you weren't ready for this kind of mission."

* * *

Genesis had called Nooj about a new target he found, one that seemed like a perfect candidate. He was a Russian scientist in the field of alternate dimensions that would be presenting at the academy today. The witch wanted to strike, while the kettle was hot.

However, Nooj denied Genesis' request.

Something odd was going on. Using a radio transmitter, Genesis managed to hack into Nooj's office to see what was going on. What he heard though didn't please him at all.

"Its time for Genesis to be disposed off," said Nooj. "He's slowly becoming too insane to be of much use, and he has failed to do any good for our noble bureau. Its time for you to step up in his place, Kuja."

"I'll do anything you say, professor," said the deep voice of the witch, Kuja.

"Good," said the professor. "And if you do a good job then I'll make sure you're promoted into an executive."

"Thank you, professor!" said Kuja.

Genesis cut off the transmission after that. The red head witch blew the radio apart with his magick. His arm shaking as he glared at his lousy computer. He picked up his sword to slice the computer apart.

It was more then safe to assume that Genesis was beyond pissed.

"You won't get away with this, Kuja!" shouted the witch. He would have his revenge.

* * *

Genesis knew that Kuja would be back in the lab by now. He was going to take advantage of this moment. He created a machine that would duplicate Nooj's voice so that he could fool the stupid witch.

Kuja answered the phone as it rang. It was time to get to work. "Yes Kuja, its Professor Nooj," said Genesis. "I just wanted to let you know that the mission we had set up for you has been canceled."

"Why sir?" said Kuja.

"We just can't afford to expend our resources at the moment," faked Genesis. "We'll have to try again later, Kuja. Ta ta." He hung up the phone, leaving Kuja curious about the closing statement.

Genesis really was going insane as he rose up from his chair. He glared at a memory board that held a doodled picture of Seymour. "You foolish bastard," he said, laughing. "You were so stupid to allow the Sailors to get the better of you. I'll stop them from terminating me though. I'll use that great machine of yours that you never had the chance to active."

The witch began to laugh as he gathered his toys together for his closing show.

* * *

That next day, the boys snuck into the Infinity Academy. The place looked like a giant skyscraper instead of the typical school. As they made their way inside the building, they learned of the guest speaker that was attending. It was the perfect chance to sneak in to find out some information.

Axel looked around the school, trying to sense any spiritual power. He stared at the building's aura for anything suspicious. "This place is covered with in really evil aura," he said to his friends. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"You don't have to be a spiritual expert to see that," said Squall. "This place is giving me the chills."

Zexion nodded his head. "I'm glad I turned them down," he said, calmly. "Really, really glad I turned them down."

"Really, really glad?" laughed Roxas.

* * *

Riku was still trying to find out anything else he could on Nooj and his research. Something out there would be useful to them in their battles. He just had to find it, and soon.

He followed another link to an old news article that mentioned the professor. He scrolled down the page to see what the article had to safe. What he saw though was horrifying and unbelievable.

"A terrible blaze destroys Professor Nooj's lab," said Riku. "All staff members were killed in the fire, except for Professor Nooj and his nine year-old son." He scrolled back up to see the date of article. "Four years ago…how did they survive the fire? I've got a really bad feeling about this."

He had enough with research at the moment. He got up from the ground and made his way towards his room where Reks was sleeping, peacefully. He looked over the boy, pulling the covers back on his frail body.

Riku smiled, softly, at the boy. "We'll save him," he whispered to the boy. "We won't let Marluxia die."

* * *

The boys snuck inside the building, carefully walking through the halls of the building. It amazed them how much the academy didn't even look like a school. The building looked more like an office that went up to the sky then an educational institution for the young.

They snuck around the halls, keeping an eye open for anything suspicious. So far, their plan was to find the computer room and see if Zexion could hack into their system. That way they could find out anything about Nooj and his secret plans.

Sora led the pack with the others hiding behind a corner. Everything was empty so far since the students and half the city was attending the lecture. That meant the coast was clear for them to have their Brains hack into the system. Zexion clenched onto his supercomputer, ready to get to work.

Demyx peered at the corner with the others, trying to find anything suspicious. As the boy leaned further in, he felt something poking at his back. The boy swatted his hand back. "What is it, Squall?" he said, asking the older brunet. Something continued to poke at his back. "If you're not going to talk then stop doing that, Squall!"

"Quit, Demyx," said Axel. "You're going to get us caught."

The poking wouldn't stop though. Demyx finally had enough and spun backward to see Squall standing against the wall with his hands up. The brunet pointed to his left where a massive, security guard was standing. Demyx gulped, tapping on the other's shoulders.

They all looked back to face the security guard. The impending tower glared down at the boys, holding onto his baton. "What do you think you're doing here?" said the guard. "Only authorized personnel are allowed."

"Sorry!" said Roxas. The blond was quick on his feet. He was able to come up with an excuse on the spot. "We got lost on the way to the lecture! We took a right when we should've taken a left."

"I suggest you trace your steps back," said the officer. "You better hurry if you're going to make it on time."

The boys nodded their heads, already making their way in the opposite direction. However, the officer stopped them again. He pointed behind him, telling them they forgot something. Sora was on his knees and shaking like a frightened puppy. "I can't seem to move," mumbled Sora.

Axel sighed as he began to drag Sora down the hall. The boys got away from the officer as fast as they could. It looked like Plan A was down the toilet. They had to come up with something else instead, and fast.

While the boys ran off, Genesis made his way down the hall with a giant sack over his shoulders. He was humming to himself when he passed the officer. The burly officer stopped the witch before he could go any further.

Genesis turned back, glaring at the officer. "You can't seriously think I'm suspicious," said the red headed man.

"Suspicious enough," said the officer.

He grabbed onto Genesis' arm, trying to pull him back. The witch was too fast for him though. He dropped the sack on the ground then kneed officer in the groin. The officer groaned in pain when Genesis shocked him with a spark of magick, knocking him out on the ground.

Genesis pulled the sack back over his shoulder, smiling. "I'm not letting you get in my way, you roid rage bastard," said the witch. He made his way back down the hall, while a suspicious figure watched him from the corner.

* * *

In the auditorium, the guest speaker from Russia was giving his lecture on space.

"What we need to do is look beyond just our humble solar system. If you think about in a similar manner then it can be said that these alternate dimensions live parallel to our own universe. However, they are protected by invisible mirrors that prevent us from seeing one another. These dimensions are, simply, mirrored images of our own. This seems to work in the sense that space is infinite. It can go on forever."

"Unfortunately, at this point it is impossible to prove my thesis to be true. We don't posses the level of technology necessary for such a task. Right now, all we can do is speculate at this point."

* * *

Sitting in the security room, Lexaeus and Cloud already began to hack into the software of the Infinity Academy. Terra informed them of the added suspicions of the others, after gaining a new bit of knowledge from them. It also didn't hurt to learn the owner of the school's son was Sailor Saturn and the vessel of the Messiah of Silence.

Lexaeus got to work on the keyboard, working through the school firewall. He managed to get in without being caught by anyone. So far, their plan was working like a charm.

Cloud stood over his shoulder; keep his eyes on the screen. He was supposed to keep his eyes out for anything that Lexaeus overlooked. The pair were so focused on the monitor of the computer that they didn't even hear the door open.

While they were too busy with the computer, Terra snuck into the room and made his way towards the boys. The man stopped a foot shy of them with his hand in his pocket. "The other Sailors are here," he informed them. "They're investigating Nooj as well."

They finally looked away from the monitor at their partner. "That's interesting," said Cloud. "It seems they're trying to get more involved then they should."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "No sense in stopping them now," he said, softly. "They'll serve as a distraction, while we get all the information we need."

"Your boyfriend is one of them," reminded Cloud.

"I know," said Lexaeus. "He'll survive though. Sora will probably the one who'll get in trouble. The others will have more then enough time to escape." He sounded so sure of himself as he said that.

* * *

Down in the lab, Nooj sat in the solitude of his lab. He had the TV on and watched the lecture, while eating a cup of noodles. That man began to laugh as he watched the Russian speak.

He got up from his chair, glancing over at his monitor. Soon they would have enough power to open the portal and unleash the Silence. The Pharaoh shall rise and the Earth shall fall with all its miserable Sailor Soldiers.

"The world will die," he said, laughing. "Awaken, my darling Marluxia! Awaken and become our Sovereign of Silence!"

Further, down the hall, the doll-like Marluxia began to stir from his sleep.

* * *

_Marluxia slowly began to remember the tragic fire from four years ago._

_A younger Marluxia sat in his father's old lab, looking through a glass window. Nooj smiled at his precious son before turning back to assistants. The assistants all stared up at their wondrous professor, one of which was Leblanc. _

"_With this space, we should be able to identify the cross genetics of ancient species so we may better understand the past of our world," lectured Nooj._

"_What a brilliant idea," said one of the students._

_Leblanc nodded her head. "You've really outdone yourself, professor."_

_Marluxia looked down into the black vortex growing in the chamber. Something about that just didn't look right to him. "Daddy," said the young Marluxia. "Is it supposed to be growing?"_

_Everyone looked out the window, gasping in shock. Nooj quickly scooped Marluxia up in his arms and warned everyone to get out of the building. However, not even Nooj's warning came fast enough. The space quickly exploded, consuming the building in smoke and flames._

_The explosion hurled Nooj and Marluxia against the wall. By the time, Nooj regained consciousness; Marluxia had already died from the smoke. "NO!" cried Nooj, clinging onto his son's body. "Not him! You can't take him." The man deeply and honestly cried over the death of his baby boy. _

_Nooj clung onto Marluxia's body, weeping as the flames grew stronger. But then, a white light rose up from the remains of the space. "Do you wish to save him?" asked a deep voice. Nooj picked his head up, wondering who had said that. "Do you want to save him?"_

_Nooj nodded his head at the voice. "Yes," he said, loudly. "I don't care what happens to me. Just save my Marluxia."_

"_Then succumb to the darkness!"_

_The light took hold of the both of them just as the building exploded._

_

* * *

_

The large, Russian scientist stood up straight as he looked at his audience. He smiled broadly at the crowd in front of him. "That's enough for my thesis," said the humble speaker. "Why don't I move onto some of my other work?"

The stage went dark as a wicked laughter filled the air. The lights lit up with Genesis rising from the ground on top of a box of crates. Something was off about the witch. His usual, red-brown hair was pure white. He carried his rapier in his hand with an odd, black wing on his left shoulder.

"I just love being the center of attention!" laughed an insane Genesis.

He twirled the rapier around in his hand, pointing the blade at the audience. "Prepare to suffer eternal agony! BLACK FLURRY!" A wave of darkness poured from the blade, crashing into the audience. The crowd was filled with psychological torment as they one by one passed out on the ground, withering in pain.

Genesis smiled at his work before turning back to face the cowering speaker. "You're next," said the insane witch. "Your death will save me."

"NO!" cried the speaker.

* * *

Outside the room, the Sailors could hear the speaker's cry for help. They pulled out their transformation items and ran for the door.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Oathkeeper Power!"

* * *

Genesis brought his rapier down to slice off the scientist's head when a loud cry stopped him from going any further. He spun around backward to gaze upon the eyes of his unwanted guests. The Sailor Soldiers and Keybearer stood at the entrance, standing side by side with each other.

A growl escaped Genesis' hollow throat as he struck the weapon onto the ground.

"We won't let you cause anymore harm to the brilliant minds of the world!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"We can't let you get away with this unpunished, either!" said Sailor Venus.

"We are the champions of truth and justice!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

"We stand for love and friendship!" said Sailor Mercury.

"We will fight until this world is safe from your kind!" said Sailor Mars.

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" shouted the Keybearer.

The others stood in front of a twitching Sailor Moon. The brunet raised his arm up to continue HIS speech when the others got in his way. "You guys are always stealing my lines," he said, sadly. "I can never get more then a sentence out anymore."

Genesis rolled his eyes at the Sailors, tossing his white hair back. He turned back to the cowering researcher, shaking his head. "You're no longer useful to me," he said, calmly. The witch pulled the scientist up from the ground and flung him off the stage. The man shouted in horror until he crashed against a speaker, silencing him for a while.

The Keybearer ran to pull the speaker from the rubble, while Jupiter and Mars made their way to the stage. Genesis snapped his fingers, summoning a row of Soldiers in front of him. The Sailors were used to these weak Heartless by now.

Mars raised his arm up in the air with his index finger pointing out. A stream of fire poured out as he spun around in a circle. The fire formed a ring around him with eight symbols sparkling around him. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" He smacked his hands together, causing a rings of fire to shoot out from his hands.

Jupiter clapped his hands together. His lightning rod came out from his tiara, sparkling with energy. He pulled his hand apart, creating a chain of lightning in his hands. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" The lightning transformed into a thunder ball that Jupiter released at the Heartless.

The Heartless blew up in fire and lightning.

Genesis merely smirked at the boys as he held up his sword. "I doesn't matter if you kill my Heartless," he said, calmly. "I will destroy you with my magick!"

"This can be bad!" said Jupiter.

Genesis leaped over towards the Sailors. Jupiter and Mars raised up their guard as they prepared to meet the witch blow for blow. However, Genesis was too fast for them in his fit of insanity. The witch's blows moved in ways that neither one of the Sailors could catch.

His fists met their chest, ribs, shoulders, and hips. Mars and Jupiter buckled down to their knees when Genesis delivered a blow across their faces. They collapsed on the ground, while the witch laughed over them.

The Keybearer came in swinging with Oathkeeper. He tried to slice the witch in half with the blade, but Genesis' rapier protected him. The crimson blade began to glow with an aura of magick that frightened the young Master. The Keybearer jumped back, about to unleash Ragnarok, when Genesis released a violet wave of light. The wave hurled the boy backward, until he crashed on top of the speakers.

He struggled to get back on his feet, but Genesis applied a field of gravity above him. The blond fought to get up, however, Genesis' magicks kept him flat on his stomach. There was no way he could get up as long as he was focusing on him.

Venus knew this. The older blond raised his arm up in the air with a metal chain of hearts circling around him. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He flung the double loops of chains at the witch, catching his attention. The chains crashed in front of Genesis, causing him to lose his concentration over the Master.

Genesis glared at the blond haired Sailor as Mercury stood by his side. The witch's fingers began to spark with lightning, which he unleashed upon the boys. The duo cried out in pain as the lightning shocked their bodies, forcing them onto their knees.

While Mercury and Venus collapsed, Sailor Moon rose up with the chalice in his hand. The boy was just about to raise it up to summon its power when Genesis stopped him with the flick of his wrist. The chalice fell from his grip, bouncing on the ground.

"I won't allow you to beat me!" cried Genesis. "I'll destroy you all with my trump card!"

"Trump card!" said Sailor Moon. "That really can't be good!"

Genesis made his way back towards the covered contraption. He pulled off the tarp, revealing what he was hiding from the world. The boys slowly got back on their feet and ran towards the stage, while Genesis unveiled this ingenious creation.

The final project of Seymour was rather simplistic. The machine looked like a bunch of junk thrown together with a keyboard and monitor sticking out. It even had a long plug that ran towards the other end of the auditorium. The antennas on top began to spin around as Genesis punched in the code for the machine to activate.

Genesis smiled as everything was going according to plan. His psychotic dreams would come true this very night. "Such a shame Seymour never got it to work in time," laughed the witch. "The Electric Warp shall be the key to your doom!"

Above them, the skylight shattered in pieces. They all looked up to see a black cape swooping into the building. The cape was tossed away, revealing Tuxedo Mask with Sailor Mini Moon holding onto his neck.

Mini Moon pulled out his wand, pointing it at Genesis. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The boy's wand began to blink with magick before unleashing a stream of hearts upon Genesis' head. The witch managed to run away from the attack just as Tuxedo Mask swung them towards the others.

The duo landed safely on the ground.

Everyone gathered together, ready for their rumble with Genesis. The witch gazed upon his enemies, wishing that Hell would open up and swallow them whole. Although, he had the next best thing to that though thanks to the machine.

Genesis stood beside the machine, laughing at his foes. "And now, we've reached the end of the line!" shouted the witch. "I shall bring an end to you, Sailor Soldiers! Now, you shall face my wrath! I will not be tossed so carelessly aside now! For now, I shall be larger then life!"

He pushed the enter key on the machine. His body slowly began to disintegrate into tiny particles of light. The machine absorbed Genesis, processing him as digital information.

The Sailors and Masters stared at Genesis as he turned into nothing. They all looked around the stage for any sign of him, unable to believe what they just saw. Could Genesis really be gone? Or was he just trying to trick them again.

Sailor Moon shook his head, wondering what the catch was.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber."

The screen above them began to switch into plan static. The boys all gazed at the screen wondering what was happening now. The screen continued to blink as the image of the white haired Genesis appeared before them.

"I am in control now!" said Genesis. "With power that's ten times stronger then my natural abilities, I shall bring destruction! Even the Silence will bow before me." The boys' look of horror amused what little sanity that Genesis had left. He had won the war with the warp. Now, he would destroy everything that was good.

Just as Genesis was about to display this new power, a sharp laughter filled the air. They all looked around the auditorium to see where this voice came from. It made no sense where the voice came from until a man in a white labcoat appeared on the stage.

He waved his volume, blue hair around. His fingers played with the warp's plug as he raised it up in his hand.

Genesis was honestly surprised to see him here. "What do you want, Kuja!" shouted the televised witch. "This is my kill! I won't let you replace me."

Kuja began to laugh. "Oh dear Genesis, you already handed me the key to your doom," laughed the witch. "It's your job to Heart Snatcher, not Job Snatch, but it seems that you failed at both. Did you ever wonder why that Seymour never used the Electric Warp?"

"No," said Genesis.

A wicked smile formed on the pale face of Kuja. The witch held up the plug, playing with it as he laughed. "If the machine were to be unplugged while summon was inside the warp then said person would be trapped in there forever," said Kuja. "If I pull the plug then you'll be trapped forever and die!"

Genesis, despite being insane, honestly looked frightened. He knew what Kuja was planning. He gazed upon his "colleague" in sheer horror. "Please Kuja!" begged the witch. "We can destroy the Sailors together. Please don't pull the plug."

The Sailors glanced over towards Kuja, who was relishing in Genesis' terror. It amused him to now end seeing the witch beg. "The Angel of Death has spoken," said Kuja. "Ta ta, Genesis." With on quick snap, the plug was pulled from the socket.

Genesis cried out in terror as he was dragged into an empty abyss where only death and despair awaited him. The Sailors watched as the screen faded black with nothing left of Genesis and the machine began to explode.

They all turned back to face Kuja, who was still laughing. The witch waved at the boys before disappearing from sight.

Sailor Moon shook his head, unable to believe what they just witnessed. "That's because they work together," said the frightened Sailor. "What will he do to us, now?"

"I don't even want to think about it," said the Keybearer.

The only good news from this battle was that everyone was safe and Genesis was dead.

* * *

On the next chapter, Kuja is up to bat! The Angel of Death unleashes his plants upon the city, stealing a multitude of pure hearts in the process. When the boys go to face this witch, they're in for a heavy fight. Will the boys manage to survive the battle? Or will Kuja's plants kill them? Find out in** Poison Ivy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Back from my mini vacation, now I'm ready to work. Also, my next chapter is almsot finished. Expect that one either Sunday or Monday. That's just how fast I'm updating for you lot. Just so you know too we got a total of 6 CHAPTERS LEFT! I know, so exciting. Haha. Read and review!**

**Poison Ivy:**

The Sailors and Masters watched as the blue haired Witch, Kuja, disappeared in the shadows after their bout with Genesis. The boys all stared blankly at the screen as static continued to ring in their ears. There was nothing left their old foe. Kuja, the Angel of Death, made sure that there was nothing left of Genesis.

Super Sailor Moon stood away from his friends, looking at the unplugged warp. "I have a bad feeling about him," he told the others. "Didn't Seymour say there were five of them?"

The Keybearer nodded his head. "Genesis said there were four," he reminded his brother.

"Now, there's only three left," said Tuxedo Mask. "I have a feeling that the strongest ones will be the last we face."

"Nothing new about that," said Sailor Jupiter.

Super Sailor Moon was about to add something else to Jupiter's comment. However, his strength suddenly evaded him. The power granted to him by the chalice, departed from him, reverting Sailor Moon back to his Wisdom Form. The boy collapsed onto his knees with heavy breathing escaping him.

Sailor Mars leaned over towards his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It looks like going Super takes a lot out of you," said the red head. "You should rest up now."

Over by the doorway, the trio of Sailors watched the event that took place only moments ago for their own eyes. They arrived too late to help the boys with their battle with Genesis, but made it just in time to see Kuja pull the plug. That was the last thing they expected to see from the Witches.

Uranus sighed as he leaned against the doorway. "There's disunity amongst the Bureau," he told his comrades.

Neptune nodded his head. "They've shown us an opening," he almost whispered. "Their lack of teamwork will lead to their downfall."

"We have to use this to our advantage," said Pluto. "This could be the key to stopping the Messiah of Silence's ascension."

Uranus agreed as he led the trio out. "We have to stop that from happening," he hissed.

The others managed to pick their heads up just in time to see the Outer Sailors leave.

* * *

The Outer Sailors left the Infinity Academy, trying to put as much distance from the school and themselves. It was dark. Almost pitch black by now. The doors to the school flew open with the other Sailors and Masters chasing after them. They weren't about to let them get away from them that easily.

Mini Moon jumped away from the group, panting, as he got closer. "Please, leave Marluxia out of this!" he told the trio. He managed to overhear them earlier about wanting to take out the Sovereign of Silence. "I know he's Sailor Saturn, but he wouldn't hurt a fly. Marluxia is my friend, you can't hurt him!"

"Yeah!" said Sailor Venus. "We're all Sailor Soldiers. There has to be something we can do to save Marluxia from the Silence."

Uranus shook his head at the boys. "Your weak, tender feelings and romantic dreams cloud you from the truth!" he said, loudly. "You are all too naïve and young to understand the importance of our mission. We don't want to kill Marluxia just to kill him; we're trying to save the universe from destruction!"

"We want the same thing!" argued Mercury. "We can all work together to save this world."

Neptune sighed as he pushed Uranus back. "You just can't understand," he said, in a soft-spoken voice. "We will continue to go after the Sovereign and Sailor Saturn until he is dead! It is best you forget about your friendship with Marluxia."

Sailor Mini Moon shook his head. He jumped towards the Outer Sailors, while Tuxedo Mask tried to keep him from going too far. "You're wrong!" he shouted to them. "I won't betray Marluxia's trust. I won't let you hurt him…even if I must fight you myself!"

Uranus and Neptune tried to hide their amused smiles as they walked away. Pluto stood there for a moment with his staff in hand. He tried not to be swayed by his grandson's words, but the passion and strength in his voice was too overpowering to ignore.

Mini Moon looked up at his grandfather, trying to convince him to change his mind. "Please Pluto…I don't want to be enemies with you," he said, softly. "I'll have no choice though if you continue to go after Marluxia." To prove that he meant what he said, Mini Moon summoned his sword and shield, holding his Sailor Weapons up.

Pluto cringed at the sight. The ancient, brunet Sailor turned back around, reuniting with Uranus and Neptune.

* * *

Down in the depths of Mugen Gakuen, the Sovereign sat at his throne. The boy's body began to twitch as the Silence slowly began to awaken with him. The blank, black eyes opened up to stare at the subject before him.

Kneeling on the floor, Professor Nooj smiled at his precious Messiah. "Good evening, my Sovereign!" said the professor. "How are you fairing today?"

"I need more pure hearts!" roared the Messiah. "My revival is almost at hand. I can almost taste it, but I require a plethora of Pure Heart Crystals first." The Sovereign's voice was particularly powerful that evening. The Silence's vessel began to twitch before the Silence's power. "I need more energy."

"Of course, my Sovereign," said Nooj.

The Sovereign of Silence began to smile at his throne of toys. The boy leaned back on his chair, trying to relax. However, this moment of vulnerability led to his betrayal. The Sovereign cried in pain as he clung onto his chest. "What is happening to me?" said the hazel-eyed vessel.

Marluxia managed to break free from the Sovereign's control. The boy looked around the dark throne, trying to hold back his panic. "Where am I?" he whimpered.

"Sovereign?" said Nooj.

Marluxia's mind snapped in an instant. The boy's eyes turned black once more with the Sovereign reclaiming control once more. The panting Messiah took in shaky breaths. "That's it," he told Nooj. "Keep calling out to me…I must concentrate on controlling my power and this boy."

Nooj nodded his head. "Yes, my Sovereign."

* * *

The Witches 3 Research Department was empty for a welcomed change. As soon as he claimed the, recently opened, supervisor position, Kuja immediately buried himself in work. He even made himself at home at Seymour and Genesis' old computer station.

Kuja hummed to himself as he punched on the keys of the keyboard for his latest experiment. An experiment that would land him a position as a Magus superior to Leblanc. The witch hid his laughter as the monitor flashed against his pale skin.

As he buried himself in work, the Witches R.D. phone began to ring. Kuja waited a moment before picking up the phone. "Hello?" said Kuja, speaking in a pleasant voice. "Witches 3 Research Department, how may I help you?"

"Good evening, Kuja," said Professor Nooj. "I was going over your proposal for a new heart trap. I just wanted to tell you, I think it's brilliant. I want you to put this plan into action, immediately." Over in his lab, Nooj held onto a tapped up phone that he shattered numerous times. "If you snag enough heart energy then it'll snag us both points with the Sovereign of Silence."

The Angel of Death began to smile. "Of course, professor," he said, still polite, rather then aggressive. "I already have a few of my darling plants ready to work." He gently stroked the red bud of the flower on his desk. The witch hummed softly as he looked up to gaze at the hundreds of other flowers that surrounded the Research Department.

Kuja began to laugh as he hung up the call, rising to his feet. The witch brushed his blue hair back then adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "I won't let you down, professor," he said, tossing off his labcoat.

* * *

Nooj sat in his office, peacefully, after finishing his conversation with Kuja. The professor sighed to himself when footsteps could be heard behind him. He briefly turned back, hurting his back in the process, to find Blanca standing behind him.

The blonde haired woman carried a tray of snacks in her hands. "I brought this for you, professor," she said, slightly seductive. She noticed the slight twinge with the professor as he got up from his chair. "Is your neck bothering you again?"

"Yeah," said the professor. "Stupid Sailors. This is all their fault."

"Sit back down," said Blanca. "I can help." Nooj did as he was told, taking a seat back on his chair. Blanca made his way towards him, placing her hand on his shoulders. She gently began to massage his neck, sending the professor into a spin of ecstasy.

The man groaned softly, feeling revitalized by her touch. "That feels wonderful, Blanca."

"It's the least I can do, professor," said the woman. "After all, you did bring me back to life. I owe you that much."

Nooj smirked as he ended their session. He rose up from his chair, placing his hands on her shoulders. He finally had enough of this charade. "I'm through with you playing secretary, Blanca," he said, strongly. "I need you back on the field. You have to return to your former glory. You have more experience and power then those silly Witches could ever dream possible. I need you out there. The Sovereign needs you out there, Leblanc."

Blanca stared at him, wide eyed. That was the first time he used her true name since he resurrected her. The familiar sound of that velvety voice calling her name brought back a string of memories for her.

Nooj noticed the fright in her eyes. The man smirked as he fixed his labcoat, slowly walking away from her. "I assume you aren't ready yet," he said, calmly. "No matter, I will make sure you're ready for when the time comes." He disappeared from his lab, leaving Blanca by herself.

The woman blinked her bright, blue eyes. She stared at the trail the professor left behind, her face turning into a evil grin. "I won't let you down, Noojie." A storm of red power radiated around Blanca's body. Bolts of lightning crackled around her with her black dress torn apart by the display of magick.

The magick recreated her into a Magus. She wore a new, black dress that showed off her dangerous figure. The dress' collar was up with the hem cut into two parts, creating a tail for her. The black pendent on her neck began to sparkle as she held up her old fan.

The wicked Magus, Leblanc, returned to life. Her blue eyes began to shine red as her body disappeared in a trail of magick. Tiny sparkles danced in the air as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Come one, come all! My Tellun Flowers will bring you joy and prosperity."

Kuja stood by the cash register of his shop with a crowd of people flooding the building all the way outside the store. The witch just had to keep up the sale's pitch to keep everyone interested in his flowers. "These darlings release a special perfume, which promotes pleasant emotions. Having a bad day from work, one whiff from these darlings will calm your shocked nerves!"

Kuja proudly held up his red bud flower for everyone to see, even though they surrounded the store. "I guarantee that you'll be floating on Cloud 9 after spending a day with my flowers," announced the witch. "And just for a limited time, you can get these flowers for just one dime! That's right folks, ten measly cents!"

"I want one!" shouted an executive.

"Me too!" shouted a housekeeper.

The store began to flood with customers trying to get their hands on the flowers. Kuja smiled at how well his plan was already beginning to work. There was nothing stopping him now from collecting enough pure hears to revive the Silence.

Outside the store though, Terra happened to be passing by. The former king turned to the crowd, fighting for flowers. There something very odd about this picture. He managed to catch a glimpse of a flower and saw something different about the flower. It wasn't a good different either.

Terra shook his head. "Something fishy is going on," he said to himself. "I better get one of those flowers and investigate."

* * *

When the next day came, Sora and Roxas found themselves chasing after Reks all over town. The boys ran around town with the Moon Cats following their trail. The quartet did their best to find Reks, but the boy was faster then they gave him credit for. They lost sight of him after the first four miles.

The brothers finally gave up after losing sight of the boy. The duo panted for air, trying to regain their breath. It took too much energy to try to keep up with Reks. The Moon Cats also felt exhausted by all the work.

"I can't move another inch," panted Roxas. The blond had his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths.

Sora did the same thing, but had his ass on the ground. The brunet briefly stared at the cats then his brother before almost passing out on the concrete. "Why did that kid have to be so fast?" he questioned. "I'm not fast and neither are you. He just had to get that gene from Riku."

Sora sighed as he rested his back against the wall. "He's always running off when he's mad," he told his brother. The blond nodded his head, agreeing with everything his brother said. There was no way that Reks could be fast from their family alone.

"You two are horrible!" said Luna.

"Yeah!" agreed Artemis. "You should know better. Reks is just missing a friend."

Roxas wiped the sweat from his brow. "You mean this is still about Marluxia?" he said, softly. "He's still trying to find him?"

Artemis nodded his head. "I wouldn't doubt it," said the cat.

"He doesn't have to be so annoying about it though," said Sora.

Luna hissed as she dug her nails into the boy's jeans. Sora yelped in surprise as Luna glared at him with her red eyes. "You shouldn't be talking bad about Reks, Sora!" shouted the cat. "You were just as bad as he was."

Sora growled at his former friend. "What is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"The apple doesn't fall from the tree!"

There was no way he was letting the cat get away with that. "Say that again, Luna!" warned Sora. "I dare you too!"

"Enough!" shouted Artemis. The white furred cat looked past Roxas and the tow competitors. The cat couldn't keep his eyes off it. "Do you know where we are?" said the cat. They all shook their heads at him. "We're in the middle of downtown."

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes," said Roxas.

"Should we give you a medal?" asked Luna.

"I wasn't talking about that," said Artemis. He kept staring at the building. "We're at a beeline view of the Infinity Academy."

Sora felt a chill just from the mere mention of the name. He held onto his shaking shoulders, trying to keep himself warm. "I have a bad feeling about that school," said the brunet. "That place is kicking off a negative vibe."

The others agreed as they made their way towards the school.

It was their best bet to find Reks after all.

* * *

Reks ran away from Sora and the others mainly because he knew they wouldn't understand what he had to do. He had to find Marluxia before the Outer Sailors did, before they got their hands on him. Reks also had to be quick to make sure that the negative forces weren't after him.

That was he was standing outside the entrance of Mugen Gakuen in the middle of a Thursday afternoon. The boy looked through the windows, seeing that the coast was clear. No one would catch him.

"Now's my chance!" said Reks.

The boy sprang up to his feet, trying to sneak his way inside the building. However, a pair of hands stopped him from going any further. He looked back to see Sora and Roxas holding onto him with a hand each.

Reks gulped as the brothers and cats dragged him away from the Infinity Academy. They took Reks down the front steps, trying to keep their distance from the school. They finally found a spot that seemed to be safe enough.

They made Reks sit on a bench with the cats. Roxas brushed his striking, blond hair back to get a better look at the boy. "You're acting careless," said the boy. "You need to be more careful when you run off like that."

"I don't care," said Reks.

Luna tilted her head slightly, to catch the boy's eyes. "You don't care that you're walking into what might be the Bureau of Bad Behavior's headquarters?" asked the cat.

"This is dangerous, Reks!" said Artemis. "You could get yourself killed."

"I have to do this," said Reks. "The negative forces might are after Marluxia. I have to save him!" pleaded the boy.

Sora finally caved in, again. The boy nodded his head, kneeling towards his future son on the bench. "You forgot the number one rule," said the brunet. Reks looked up, slightly confused. "Sailor Soldiers work together. I promise that we'll help you find Marluxia and save him from the negative forces."

Reks' eyes began to water a bit. "Do you mean that?" he asked, softly.

"We do," said Roxas. "We swear on our titles as Moon Princes."

* * *

Marluxia managed to fight away the Messiah of Silence's influence once more. The pink haired boy raised his head up, trying to keep the darkness out of his heart. It was hard though. The light in him wasn't strong enough to fight the darkness. It was all too much for him to fight.

"Reks," whimpered Marluxia.

The boy slowly began to push himself off the throne, struggling in the clothes of the doll clothes. "I have to do something," said the boy. "I can't let them hurt me. I can't let the darkens win."

Marluxia tore himself away from the throne, getting away from the evil building.

* * *

Also, surrounded by the darkness, Terra did his best to investigate the Tellun Flower. The man had his eyes glued on the computer screen as he did everything he could to analyze the plant. His head was pounding as he gazed at the latest results.

A smile crept up his face. "I knew it!" said the man. "I knew that nature didn't make this flower. There's no record of it anywhere. This flower is scientifically engineered. I can also see that it was made for a specific purpose. What that purpose is for, I'm afraid that I don't know."

Terra got up from the computer chair, walking through his dark bedroom. He removed the jacket to his suit, throwing it on the bed. He walked towards the cage that kept the red bud flower contained. Curiosity getting the better of him, Terra briefly gazed into the glass cage.

That was when he caught sight of the bud blossoming. Terra's eyes widened, feeling exceptionally curious. He watched as the bud turned into a full-grown flower with his very eyes. That was when the plant began to radiate with dark energy.

He watched as the flower began to spark. The glass cage shattered with the flower releasing a stream of energy at Terra. He jumped back, trying to shield himself from the crazy plant.

Death was approaching him.

Light sparkled in front of him, pushing the flower back. The holy light wilted away the life from the flower, causing its petals to fall off. Terra looked at the light, seeing his Garnet Orb float in front of him.

Terra reached out from the heart-shape treasure. He held onto it with his strong hands, wondering what that monster was. "You protected me," whispered Terra. "I know for sure now that the Bureau must be behind this."

* * *

Marluxia wandered around the sidewalk, wearing a too large, green coat. The boy shuffled down the street, feeling like the walking dead. He kept walking forward though; he had to find Reks before it was too late.

The boy happened to cross Kuja's shop just as the witch opened the doors. Kuja began to smile as he saw another prospective customer. He grabbed onto the nearest flower, taking it outside with him.

"Pardon me," said Kuja. Marluxia stopped walking to face him. "You seem a little sad; maybe this Tellun Flower can help you."

Marluxia shook his head. "I don't think so," whispered the boy. "I don't even have money for it."

Kuja continued to smile as he handed the flower to Marluxia. "Lucky for you that it's free for a limited time," he said, holding his laughter. "Why don't you give it too someone special? The flower promotes happy thoughts and good energy."

"Really?" said Marluxia. He gazed at the plant in his hand. "I guess I can give it to Reks. Thank you, sir." Marluxia began to run back down the road, running towards the Tsukino residence.

Kuja began to laugh as Marluxia left. "Phase one of the plan is complete," said the young man. "Silly boy, you should know better then trying to escape us."

* * *

The doorbell began to ring like crazy. Reks quickly ran down the stairs to the front door. The boy called for the ringer to calm down as he stood on the tips of his toes to open the door. What he saw though, shocked him.

Marluxia stood on the other end, wearing a massive coat. The pink haired boy carried a strange plant in his hands as well. "Hello Reks," Marluxia said, pleasantly enough. "I got this flower for you."

Reks almost passed out as he took the flower from him. "Marluxia," he whispered, in a shaky voice. "You're alive!"

"Yup!" said Marluxia. The boy made his way inside of the house, slipping off his shoes. He briefly looked at an almost teary-eyed Reks. It pained him to see that he caused the boy so much harm. "I feel like I shouldn't be there though," he admitted, softly. "I feel like something terrible is happening to me, about to happen. I'm afraid I'll destroy everything I touch."

While Marluxia continued to speak, Sora and Roxas began to eavesdrop. The brothers listened to everything Marluxia said from the kitchen with the Moon Cats doing the same. They all began to wonder if Marluxia knew anything about being Sailor Saturn or the Sovereign of Silence.

"There's nothing wrong with you," said Reks. He dragged Marluxia back outside so that they could talk in peace. He just knew that the others were spying on them. The silver-blond boy held onto his plant as he took Marluxia towards the gate. "You're a good person, Marluxia. I know that you'd never hurt me."

"Thank you, Reks," said Marluxia. The boy stopped next to the gate, stumbling slightly. He felt a sudden dizzy spell hit him. "I think I should just sit for a bit," he mumbled. He slid onto the ground and banged his head against the wall, hard.

Reks panicked as he moved towards his friend. "Marluxia!" Sora, Roxas, and the cats made their way out of the house as well. They stopped on the porch as Reks tried to shake his friend away. "Marluxia, are you okay? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Marluxia blinked his eyes repeatedly. The boy's hazel eyes turned red with the Sovereign of Silence reclaiming control of his vessel. The Sovereign of Silence reached out a shaky hand towards the boy. The Silence could taste the boy's heart.

The taste of delicious, pure heart.

"You can help me," said the Sovereign, "but giving me your sugary, pure heart!"

That didn't sound right. Reks was taken back by Marluxia's sudden change.

The others weren't though. They had a really bad feeling about this. Sora ran off the porch, making his way towards the boys. "Marluxia!" he shouted, angrily. His Cosmic Compact began to sparkle with light as he made his way towards them.

His light reached Marluxia, silencing the Messiah of Silence. Marluxia blinked his eyes once more, reclaiming control of his body. Marluxia began to shake uncontrollably as he stared at the cold feeling in his hands. "What did I do?" he whimpered. "What did I try to do to you?"

"You mean other then your eyes turning red?" said Reks.

Marluxia shook his head as he tried to get back up. The evil was after him. The darkness was trying to make him do horrible things, again. "I can't be around you anymore, Reks," he said, softly. "I have to stay away from you."

"But–"

Sora made it to Reks just as an eerie chill blew in. Roxas and the cats looked up just in time to see red light sparkle above them. "You heard him." The light transformed into a woman in a black dress. Not just any woman though.

It was Leblanc!

Sora grabbed onto Reks, trying to pull the boy back. Leblanc wasn't interested in either one of them though. The Magus held her hand up, blasting the boys away with a psychic bolt of strength. Sora and Reks crashed against Roxas and the cats, leaving Marluxia by himself.

Leblanc shook her head. "You've been a very bad boy, Marluxia," said the woman. "Its time to go home!" She grabbed onto the boy's waist, dragging him up into the air. The boy tried to fight his way away from her, but he was too weak. The Sovereign's appearance stole too much of his strength. Leblanc laughed evilly as she disappeared from sight with Marluxia.

* * *

The Tsukino boys all sat on the front porch, looking defeated. Reks cradled his plant in his hands, trying to hold back tears. Sora and Roxas felt like there was more they could've done to protect Marluxia. They should've done more.

Artemis hoped onto Roxas' lap, shaking his head. "Well, it looks like Leblanc's back after all," he said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I guess you weren't just being paranoid after all, Sora."

Luna nodded her head. "We do have the bad luck of having enemies returning to life when we least expect it," she said, softly.

Roxas sighed as he stroked Artemis' fur. "These things just always happen to us," said the blond. "What do we do now? Leblanc's already long gone."

Reks played with the leaf of his plant. "It's all my fault," mumbled the boy. "I should've done more to help Marluxia. I should've done more! Now, he's in mortal danger."

"Did I miss something?" They all looked past the gates to see Terra standing there. The brunet man made his way towards his sons and grandson when he noticed the plant in Reks' hands. His protective instincts took over as ran towards him. "Get away from that!" he shouted, taking the plant from Reks.

With one, quick toss, Terra threw the plant as far as he could. The plant's pot shattered as it touched the tree's root. Sora blinked his eyes, staring up at his father. "I guess I should avoid getting you plants for Father's Day," said the younger brunet. "You clearly don't have a green thumb." Roxas, silently, agreed with his brother.

Reks shot up from the porch, glaring angrily at Terra. "You're such a meanie!" shouted the boy. "Marluxia got that for me and you ruined it!"

"Marluxia is after your heart then!" said Terra. He turned back at the plant's remains, pointing at it. "That plant isn't a plant. It's really a Heart Snatcher in disguise!"

The boys and cats all looked up in shock. Everyone stared at the plant began to bloom before them. The plant hissed angrily as it wilted away into a pile of ash and dirt.

Terra shook his head. "It's harmless as bud," he explained to the others, "but once it blossoms, the Heart Snatcher reveals itself. There are hundreds of plants out there, across the city. Who knows how many hearts have already been snatched."

Sora nodded his head as he jumped onto his feet. "It sounds like we got a job to do then!" he said, smiling. "Come on, guys! We've got a city to save."

* * *

Sora, Terra, Roxas, and Reks made their way across town, where Terra and Marluxia got their evil plants. They hid in an alleyway as a crowd flooded the small shop. They kept their eyes on the establishment for anything at all that was suspicious.

"We're sneaking in, right?" said Reks.

Terra nodded his head. "That's the plan," he whispered.

Sora growled as he rested on top of Roxas' back. "You guys are always stealing my plans!" he mumbled, bitterly.

Roxas sighed as he pushed Sora's big head out of his face. The boy fiddled with his school uniform when he glanced up at Terra. "Somehow, I always thought our first, real father-sons bonding experience would be fighting bad guys," the blond said, sarcastically. "We're too weird to go to a simple baseball game."

Inside the shop though, Kuja sat on top of the register's counter. He hummed to himself, while customers continued to flood his shop. "I think this a good place to start," he said, laughing. He leaned back over the counter, pushing a red button with his index finger.

The building's lights cut off with the doors and windows sealed shut. The customers began to scream and yell, trying to get out. A businessmen turned back, glaring at the witch. "This isn't funny!" shouted the man. "Let us out of here."

"Who said this was supposed to be funny?" said the witch. He got on top of the counter, stripping off his suit. He revealed his true outfit.

He wore an elaborate, strange coat that showed off his flat stomach. There were also long, blue sleeves for his arms and a cape around his waist. Underneath the cape, he wore a strange, black thong-like underwear with black leggings up to his lower thighs. His pointy, black shoes made him look even more flamboyant as he played with his hair.

Kuja snapped his fingers, starting the sprinkler system. The customers began to scream as they were rained on, while the flowers began to blossom. "You are all very lucky," he told them. "You're the first to witness my Tellun Flowers to blossom to their full might!"

The flowers blossomed and stole the hearts of the dozens of customers. Bodies began to fall on the ground as several Pure Heart Crystal floated in the air. Kuja laughed as he raised his arm up, extending his palm. A black star was on his palm, collecting the hearts like a magnet.

* * *

Back outside, the others heard their screaming. It was time for them to suit up.

Sora held his compact up in the air. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The lid to the compact opened up with the red crystal sparkling. Black and blue ribbons began to wrap around his body as hearts danced around him. The boy's clothes disappeared as he transformed into a Sailor Soldier.

"Oathkeeper Power!" Roxas held up his Keychain, transforming as well. Light began to spin around him, stripping him of his normal clothes. The Keychain transformed into the Oathkeeper Keyblade, which the boy grabbed onto as black clothes took form.

"Moon Prism Power!" Reks held up his compact in the air. Hearts began to swirl around the boy as the pink heart blinked over and over. The hearts wrapped around him, transforming him into a Sailor as well.

Terra raised his Planet Wand up with his planet symbol glowing. "Pluto Planet Power!" He swung his arm around, creating a purple mist. The mist rose up from the ground, taking hold of him. His key staff appeared in front of him, which he snatched as his Sailor uniform clothed his nude body.

* * *

Kuja continued to laugh as he gazed upon his black heart. "There's so many Pure Hearts in here," said the witch. "I'm sure Nooj and the Messiah will be pleased with it."

"You're not going anywhere with those Pure Hearts!" Kuja turned his neck back, glaring at the intruders. Standing in the middle of the emergency exit was Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Pluto, and the Keybearer. The happy family approached the witch, itching for a rumble.

Sailor Moon swung his arms around, performing his signature pose. "I shall pull out all bad weeds!" said the Sailor. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Kuja began to laugh as he brushed his hair back. "You really think so?" he said, smiling. "Well, I suppose I should give you some credit. You did find out about my plan sooner then I expected, so you can't be as mindless as I thought."

Mini Moon stepped away from the others shoulders. He made his way towards Kuja, raising his arms up. "Are you the one responsible for taking Marluxia away from us?" shouted the tiny Sailor.

"That's none of your business, little boy," said Kuja. He raised his arm up in the air, still smiling at them. "Now, let's see how you handle my plants full power!" He snapped his fingers, bringing life to his plants. The plants began to radiate with a red aura as they unleashed two beams of energy at the quartet.

A cold mist took control of Pluto's staff. The Sailor caught his staff in mid-air with the staff taking control of the mist. "Pluto Deadly Scream," whispered Pluto. He spun around in a circle with a purple orb and outer ring appearing on the Garnet Orb.

The Keybearer raised his Keyblade up, pointing the blade at one of the beams. Light began to swirl around its tip as he summoned Oathkeeper's power. "Ragnarok!" He bent the light to his will. He fired rays of light into a single blast.

The duo's attacks managed to cancel out the power from Kuja's plants. Kuja kicked one of the bodies out of his way, as he got closer towards the Sailors. "You're a tad stronger too," said the witch. "It doesn't matter though. You'll all be dead soon!"

Kuja swung his arm forward. Whips of magick shot from the palm of his hand, racing towards them. The Sailors and the Master managed to dive away from the magical whips just in time. Kuja continued to laugh as he prepared for his follow up attack.

Mini Moon pulled out his Pink Moon Stick, raising it up. "I hope this works," he prayed to himself. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The stick began to blink with pink light, Kuja half expected to be blown away. However, as usual, Mini Moon's attack failed him. The boy sighed as he dropped his arms to the side. "I should've just used my Sailor Weapons."

"Nice try, runt," laughed Kuja. "I guess I'll just be taking your super Pure Heart now." The witch's right hand began to sparkle with a blue aura. He unleashed his power. "Seraphic Star!" He threw a sphere of light towards Mini Moon, ready to blow the boy up.

The tiny Sailor was frozen in fear as the sphere came after him. Sailor Moon and the Keybearer tried to get him, but Pluto beat them to it. Sailor Pluto jumped in front of Mini Moon, taking Kuja's attack on for himself.

Pluto howled in pain as the light blew up all around him. His body was tossed to the wall from the sheer pressure of the attack. The Keybearer ran after his father, beginning to heal his injured body with a Curaga spell.

Kuja was about to repeat his attack when a red rose landed in front of him. The Moons and the witch looked up to see the caped form of Tuxedo Mask standing above them. He held onto one of the sprinklers before launching himself beside Mini Moon.

Tuxedo Mask straightened himself up as he pushed his cape behind him. "You need to believe in your power, Sailor Mini Moon," said Tuxedo. "If you put your heart into your attacks, you will be strong enough to fight."

"But he's too strong," said Mini Moon. "You saw what he did to Pluto."

Tuxedo Mask nodded his head. He knelt down, holding onto the boy's hand that had the Pink Moon Stick. "I will help you then," he said, strongly. "My power is your power." Sailor Mini Moon nodded his head as they raised their arms up.

Kuja laughed as he gathered another blast of energy in his hand. "Let's see how you fair against this!" said the witch. "Flare Star!" Multiple spheres of red light came racing after them. They all sparkled with molten energy, making Sailor Moon worry for them.

That wasn't enough to stop this father and son team though. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon concentrated on stopping his attack. "Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack!" They shouted in unison. Black and white light poured from Tuxedo Mask's hand as the stick began to sparkle with pink light.

As Kuja's attack got closer, the duo unleashed their attack. The pink heart-shaped crystal released a storm of silver hearts. The silver hearts held back Kuja's attack, before completely canceling it out.

The witch stumbled backward, revealing his vulnerable side.

Tuxedo Mask spun his neck to the side to face Sailor Moon. "Now is the time!" he shouted to him. "Use the chalice to destroy the plants."

Sailor Moon held the chalice up in the air. "Crisis, Make Up!" Light exploded all around Sailor Moon as he transformed into his Master form. His yellow and black uniform sparkled around him as he held up the Spiral Heart Moon Rod.

The crystal began to blink as he twirled it around in his hand. Super Sailor Moon spun around in a circle, releasing his power. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" He got down on his knees, raising the rod as high as he could. A trail of hearts flowed out from the rod, making contact with every plant.

The plants exploded from the purity of Super Sailor Moon's attack. Rainbows and hearts danced all over the room as Kuja screamed in horror.

Kuja slammed his foot on the ground with nothing left of his precious plants. "They're all gone!" he cried, on his knees. "Weeks of time and energy wasted!" The witch began to shake as he straightened himself back on his feet. He snapped his fingers, unleashing a special treat for the boys. "This isn't over yet. Is it, my precious, Creeper Plant?"

A small, plant Heartless appeared beside Kuja. This fight got too easy. Mini Moon was already ready to blast the wimpy Heartless when Kuja pulled out a needle. "Now, for a little miracle grow," said the witch. He injected the Heartless with his special serum, causing the plant to grow twice in size. The plant Heartless was now taller then the witch.

"With a little heart energy," said Kuja, "you shall be invincible!" He held up the black star that contained all his pure hearts. He was about to feed it to his Heartless when Tuxedo Mask had to get involved. The caped Master threw another one of his red roses at Kuja, aiming for his star.

The rose knocked the star from Kuja's hand, breaking its spell. Kuja growled again as Pure Hearts poured out from his trap. "No!" he shouted. "This isn't going as planned!" As the witch fumed, the Heartless grew hungry. It summoned its massive roots, wrapping them around Kuja's body. The roots tore at what little clothes Kuja wore, raising him up into the air, nude.

"What are you doing, you stupid plant!" shouted Kuja. His eyes began to glow red as his nude body radiated with a red aura. "I'm your master! You're supposed to obey me!" The Heartless didn't care though. It sensed a heart and it wanted to devour it. "You're supposed to eat them, you stupid plant! FINAL REQUIEM!"

Kuja's body exploded with power. Red spheres began to crash against the Heartless with a beam of holy light rising up from the ground. The Heartless was still standing though. Kuja glared at the beast, furiously, as he unleashed his ultimate power. The Heartless wouldn't get away with this.

An explosion of magick poured out from Kuja's body, tarring the Heartless into shreds. However, he was too close to the Heartless during the spell. His own life was taken from him. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!" said Kuja, as his own spell destroyed himself.

The Creeper Plant and Kuja exploded from the raw magicks. Tuxedo Mask shielded Super Sailor Moon and Mini Moon with his cape. The Keybearer covered Sailor Pluto with his body, while they all waited for the storm to pass.

Super Sailor Moon peaked his head out, seeing nothing left of Kuja. "Well…that was easy," he said, calmly. "I wish Seymour and Genesis had been that easy to kill." He looked at the smoky remains where Kuja used to stand. On the ground, he found a strange booklet of some sorts.

He picked it up, opening it to see what was inside. His fingers brushed against the cover's black star and fine letters. "It's an ID card," said Super Sailor Moon. "Kuja Gnome. It says he's a part of the Research Department in…Mugen Gakuen!"

Tuxedo Mask picked his head up. "The Infinity Academy?" said the caped man.

"I knew that school was pure evil!" shouted the Keybearer. "I told you!"

Mini Moon sighed as he went over towards Pluto. "Marluxia isn't evil," he said, once more. "I'm sure that he knew nothing of Kuja's plan. He was kidnapped by that witch. We have to save him."

Pluto didn't say anything all. He merely smiled as he held onto the boy's hand. Even if Marluxia wasn't behind all of this, Pluto knew that the boy still had to die. The vessel had to be destroyed to stop the Silence.

* * *

On the next chapter, with national exams starting, the boys sneak into the Infinity Academy once again. There they meet Cidolfus, the next member of the Witches 5, who challenges Zexion ethically and intellectually. A fierece battle on the way, Lexaeus and Cloud find the Sovereign in a dorminate state. What will happen to everyone? Find out in **Cold Hearted!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: WOOOOO! Another funtastic chapter ready for you all to read! Here you go, my dears! Read and review!**

**Cold Hearted:**

Zexion opened his front door with a soft sigh. He saw who it was through the peephole, trying to retain his composure. He turned the knob to face him for the first time in a week. Zexion hid behind his bangs as looked up at the giant Lexaeus, in his winter clothes.

They were having a freaky snowstorm that no one could explain. The boys had a theory though, the same thing happened when the Negaverse was overloading with dark energy. Their final battle was about to begin.

"Why do you want?" said Zexion.

Lexaeus looked unphased, at least tried to, by Zexion's words. He ran his hand through his curls. "I just wanted to talk," he said, sounding calm.

Zexion took a few steps back, making room for him. Lexaeus entered his apartment with the younger closing the door. The couple stood in the middle of the hallway, both trying to avoid making eye contact.

It was awkward for the both of them.

"I need you to talk to your friends," said Lexaeus. "You have to convince them to stay out of way so we can destroy the Sovereign of Silence."

"No," Zexion said, strongly. He looked into Lexaeus' brown eyes with his icy blues. He took a step forward, poking his finger at the giant muscles in his chest. "I'm not your errand boy, Lexaeus. In case you've forgotten, I don't want you to kill Marluxia anymore then the others do."

Lexaeus shook his head. "You're willing to jeopardize every life in the universe?" said the young man. "You do know what's at stake if Marluxia lives? He will destroy everything all life will end. Can you live with that on your conscious, knowing that you allowed the end of the world to happen?"

Zexion disagreed as he moved away from him. "I guess our beliefs don't match up," said the boy. "I'm not doing a damn thing you say."

Lexaeus clenched his fist, feeling angry with the boy. "You're acting selfish, Zexion," said the brunet. "Then again, what can you expect from a cold-hearted boy."

Zexion's eyes lit up by the comment. He looked up to Lexaeus, seeing the expression on the big guy's face. Lexaeus meant what he said. Zexion moved towards the door, pulling it open. "Well then, if I'm so cold-hearted then why are you still here, Lexaeus?" hissed the boy. "Get the fuck out of my house, bastard!"

"I will," said Lexaeus, storming out of the apartment.

Zexion slammed the door shut behind him, knocking the older in his ass. Zexion pressed his back against the door, sliding down to the floor. The boy hid his face behind his hands, beginning to cry.

Zexion curled into a ball, crying harder. "I thought he loved me," he whimpered, "but he thinks I'm cold-hearted…what did I ever do to him?"

* * *

Despite having a broken heart, Zexion made it to the Sailor Meeting at the shrine. He walked through deep snow, wearing his warmest clothes.

Roxas handed the Mugen Gakuen ID to the others that they got from their battle with Kuja. Axel took the ID, examining it closely. "This is the real thing," said the pyro. "It looks like that school is made of pure evil."

Squall nodded his head. "We better do something about that place soon," he said, calmly. "We have to stop whatever it is they're planning. At least now, we have an excuse to go to school."

Demyx noticed the sad look on Zexion's face. He remembered that face all too well. The lilac haired boy looked the same when he insulted Axel. The blond leaned towards his friend, whispering to him, softly. "What's wrong?"

Zexion shook his head. "It's personal," he whispered. "I don't want to talk about it."

That's where Demyx knew to draw the line. He's known Zexion long enough that when the boy said it was personal then it was best to give him space. Demyx nodded his head, giving Zexion a brief hug before moving back to the others.

"We have to sneak into the school, again," said Roxas.

"This is going to be a lot of fun," Axel said, grinning.

The excitement didn't end there. Sora came running, despite the ice on the ground, towards the others. The boy was screaming and hollering up a storm. He jumped in front of the boys, landing perfectly in front of them.

Sora threw himself at Zexion, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Congratulations, Zexy!" shouted the brunet. "You tied in first for the National Exams! I knew you could do it!"

"Seriously?" said Squall.

Zexion nodded his head, slowly. Sora waved around a newspaper in his hand. On the front page was Zexion in his uniform. The others looked at it, beginning to smile.

"Now, we have an excuse to sneak in," said Roxas.

Demyx agreed. "It's so lame though that we have to buy tickets to see kids study," he said to the others. "I also heard that tickets are sold out. So Sora, you're going to have to keep your mouth shut so we can sneak in."

"I'm not that loud!" shouted Sora.

"QUIET SORA!" shouted Axel's grandfather. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Sora frowned, while the others began to laugh. Zexion shook his head as he dug his hand into his pocket. The boy pulled out five pieces of paper from his pocket, holding it up for the others to see. "The academy gave me five tickets for free," said the boy. "I was going to have my mom come with me, but she has to work. That means all of you can come with me to investigate."

Demyx took his ticket, holding it up, proudly. "We're going to Mugen Gakuen to take down the bad guys!"

* * *

The snow was a lot thicker then they thought it would be. Not to mention the entire city was frozen by the freaky snowstorm. The boys were practically shivering even in their warm, winter clothes.

Sora shivered in his thick coat, wondering what it had to be so cold!

They made it to the Infinity Academy to see a long line of students standing in the middle of the cold as well. Zexion explained that the next round for the National Exams was starting in a few hours. The various students were drawn to the Infinity Academy, which was hosting the exams this year.

Demyx shook his head, not understanding what he was seeing. "This is so weird," said the blond. "It's bad enough that it's freezing out here, but these kids are waiting in this long ass line for a test."

"I don't understand it at all," said Sora. "These kids really have nothing better to do on their Saturday."

Axel huffed as he poked Sora's frozen cheek. "Well, Sora, you could stand to study more," said the pyro. "You might even grow a brain."

"Roxas!" shouted Sora. "Tell your boyfriend to stop picking on me."

Roxas sighed at his boyfriend. "Behave, Axel," said the young blond. "Otherwise you'll spend a long time with just your hand."

Demyx began to giggle, while Axel looked hurt.

* * *

At the top of the massive school, Nooj and Leblanc watched the crowd of students from their monitor. Leblanc had her arm around Nooj; while the professor stared at the turn out, they received for the exams. A wicked smile formed on his face as he watched all the brilliant, young minds at his school.

And all of their Pure Hearts.

"We've received quite the turn out," said Nooj, "don't you think, Leblanc?"

The Magus nodded her head. "Oh yes, professor," said his faithful assistant. "Quite the turn out. The exams draw in the best and brightest from the entire country. They're all bound to have Pure Hearts full of energy."

Nooj agreed as he shifted the camera to focus on other students. He noticed a spiky headed brunet eating a pack of donuts. Nooj raised a curious eyebrow at Sora and his friends. "And this one?" he said, slowly. "You're trying to convince me that he's a brilliant mind?"

Leblanc looked at the monitor, hiding a chuckle. "Well, he's clearly in the wrong place," said the Magus. "There are exceptions to everything. He's probably just a spectator or a terrible mistake. Either way, I doubt he'll give us much trouble."

"If you say so, Leblanc."

The doors swung open, which caught their attention. Nooj and Leblanc turned back just in time to catch the appearance of the latest Witch for the Witches 2 Research Department. The young man wore the uniform of a royalty with a red and violet coat that went past the back of his knees. His violet pants were covered to the knees by white boots with matching gloves. He brushed his white hair back, with his glasses sparkling against the lighting.

Nooj smirked at the witch. "Hello Cidolfus," said the professor. "What brings you here?"

Cidolfus stood proudly in front of Nooj and Leblanc. "I just wanted to let you know that my plan has been set into motion," informed the witch. "By this afternoon the Sovereign of Silence will have all the Pure Hearts he needs to be fully resurrected."

The air suddenly got darker. Nooj began to chuckle as he straightened his posture. "That's excellent, Cidolfus!" said Nooj. "I suggest you return to this plan so we may bring an end to this plant."

"Yes sir," said the witch. As Nooj returned to the monitor, the witch set his sights on the Magus. "Why don't you make believe that you're actually useful around here, Leblanc? You've been useless to the Bureau since your resurrection."

Leblanc growled angrily at the witch as he went off to work.

* * *

Despite the Daimons' dreams coming true, Reks still ran around town like none of that mattered. The boy ran through the thick, blanket of snow with only a warm coat and snow boots over his jeans and v-neck. Reks fought through crowds of people, even moved past Zack, Tidus, and Kairi over by the arcade.

The boy ran through traffic, not even noticing Riku in his car. Riku saw his future son running across the street like a maniac. The silver haired youth stuck his head out the window to scold him, but Reks was already long gone.

Riku sighed when he noticed Terra standing near the alley where Reks ran into. A sigh escaped Riku. He knew that Terra would take care of him, even if Reks didn't want him to.

* * *

Reks made it to Marluxia's house. The boy's hands pushed the icy gates open so that he could walk on the lawn. His boots crunched against the snow covered grass as the boy tried to contain his feelings of sadness.

Reks knelt onto the snow, hiding his frown.

"I miss you, Marley," said the boy. "I hope that you're safe…I hope the Sovereign hasn't stolen your heart."

* * *

It took them a while, but the boys finally made it inside of the Infinity Academy. They all crowded around the student union where the building was at its warmest. However, that was about as warm as it got.

The students appeared chilly and twisted as they studied for their exams. They all had the same dark scowl on their face that brought chills down the boys' spines. Something was very wrong with this picture. This school was just too rotten to not be involved with the Daimons.

Sora stood beside Zexion, still freezing. "I wonder what's going to happen next," said the brunet. "This is the part where the serial killer usually shows up to kill the whore."

"You'll be the first to die then, Sora," said Axel.

"Roxas!"

"Behave, Axel," warned Roxas, again.

A fight was about to break out between Axel and Sora, yet again. However, a loud cough interrupted the struggle and caught Sora's short attention span. They all turned around to find a silver haired boy in a Mugen Gakuen uniform standing in front of them.

Cidolfus smiled as he approached Zexion. "Are you Zexion Mizuno?" said the student. "I'm Cidolfus Bunansa. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sora leaned over towards Squall, whispering to him. "That's the kid Zexion tied with," mumbled the younger. Squall pushed Sora off his chest, trying to pay attention to the super geniuses.

Zexion nodded his head as he took Cidolfus' hand. "Likewise," said the boy. "I was wondering when I would meet you."

"Yes," said Cidolfus. "I heard many good things about you. They say you're arguably one of the brightest minds in Tokyo. I just had to see for myself if it was true, but judging by your entourage, I'd think not." His eyes were mainly on Sora, who was fuming. The witch smirked at Zexion, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, that's an easy problem to fix. Why don't I show you around the school?"

He didn't take no for an answer. Cidolfus latched onto Zexion's hand, dragging the boy away from his friends. There wasn't a chance that the witch was letting this mind get away from him.

Squall sighed as he watched them leave. "Now what?" he said to the others. "Do we split up and see if we find anything suspicious?"

"I guess," said Roxas.

* * *

Cidolfus dragged Zexion to the very depths of the school where the secret labs were hidden. Zexion felt awkward being in the darkness of the school, but Cidolfus assured the boy that students were permitted here. He led the way to something very special that he just had to show Zexion.

They entered the lab where Nooj's lab was hidden. Cidolfus took Zexion to the middle of the lab that a strange, smoky object stood on top of a table. He had the young teen peer into it as he explained it properties.

Zexion leaned forward, seeing strange stars. Cidolfus leaned against the table, pushing his glasses up. "This is a replica of the Tau Nebula," said Cidolfus. "It a nebula of stars millions of light years away. We built this in science class."

"This is very interesting," said Zexion. "The teacher allows you to handle such high-tech equipment?"

"Of course," said the witch. "This is the Infinity Academy after all. Half the time it's the students that teach the students. It teaches us valuable leadership skills."

Zexion turned to his side, looking slightly surprised. "Students teach students?" said the boy.

Cidolfus began to chuckle. "Under the supervision of our professors, of course," he told him. "Its like a university, except a little more advanced then that. We are all scientists after all. Logic doesn't judge by age. It only judges those who are above the fools at the bottom of the evolutionary chain."

"Isn't that a little extreme?" said Zexion.

"Not at all!" said Cidolfus. "You see, Zexion, we are the future. We are above these miserable ants. You should really apply to Mugen Gakuen. You intellect will shine here as you'll find yourself superior to even the students here."

Zexion shook his head. "Logic can only get you so far," he told him, angrily. "Science isn't all about logic."

"Why are you acting so emotional about this?" said the witch. "According to your scores, you should feel the same way as we do. Cold and uncaring about the inferior species of the world. Only the strong can survive, according to Darwinism."

At that moment, Zexion snapped. He thought about what Lexaeus told him earlier that day. Cold hearted. Was he really cold hearted? Did he really come off as uncaring? Zexion always thought he showed passion and heart in everything he did. His heart was pure after all.

Or did he lose that purity along the way?

Zexion shook his head, glaring angrily at Cidolfus. "You're wrong!" he shouted, strongly. "I'm not cold. My heart is full of love and passion. I care about others; I don't treat them like inferior beings. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Just because someone isn't brilliant with academia, doesn't mean they're useless in everything else."

Cidolfus began to laugh. "You're a fool, little boy," said the witch. "You'll learn from your mistakes soon enough." He walked out of the lab, not paying any attention to the fuming boy. It looked like he was wrong about Zexion after all. The boy didn't have any potential. He was just mediocre like the rest of the human race.

* * *

Watching the students taking their exams, Lexaeus and Cloud kept a watchful guard around the campus. The duo wore their school uniforms, blending in with their environment, perfectly.

Cloud leaned against full-length window, staring out into space. Lexaeus held onto his wrist, trying not to think about his fight with Zexion.

"The sea is roaring," whispered Cloud. "I can feel the Heart Snatchers lurking in the shadows. This school houses a great evil."

Lexaeus returned to mission mode, pushing all his painful emotions aside. "Is it the Sovereign?" he asked. Cloud nodded his head. "Then I guess it's time for us to get to work. We have to do something before it's too late."

"I'm right behind you," said Cloud.

* * *

Nooj switched the monitors again, finding Zexion in his lab. The professor leaned in, finding the boy to appear strikingly familiar. He turned back to find Leblanc still over his shoulder. "Leblanc, don't we…know that boy?" said Nooj.

Leblanc looked at the monitor, nodding her head. "He looks terribly familiar," said the woman. "Perhaps he was one of our past targets? That's the only thing that makes sense to me."

"FOOLS!" Cidolfus stormed inside Nooj's presidential office, wearing his Witch's uniform. He pushed Leblanc aside, staring at the professor. "That brat might be a Sailor Soldier. He has too much goodness in that heart of his. It doesn't matter anymore though. I have all the hearts that we'll need."

"Oh really?" said Leblanc.

Cidolfus nodded his head. He raised a glove arm up, revealing a strange, blue armband that covered half his arm. "This is my nano machine," said the witch. "Inside are tiny nano bots that obey my every command by reading my pulse. I will use this to steal all the Pure Hearts that Sovereign will ever need."

He pushed down on armguard, activating the central computer downstairs.

Demyx and Sora snuck inside one of the classrooms where the students were taking their exams on line. They've already checked a dozen classrooms and found nothing out of the ordinary with the school. Maybe they were wrong about the Infinity Academy after all. It could've been a coincidence that Kuja went to this school.

The Daimons could've simply been after one of the students.

The boys decided to turn back and leave. However, an ominous chill was in the air. The computer monitors began to freak out as the students argued with their machines. Utter terror filled the air as the students cried out from the computer's stealing their Pure Heart Crystals.

Demyx and Sora ran back into the classroom, seeing this for themselves.

"Holy shit!" shouted Sora. "The computers are stealing their hearts."

"This is beyond weird!" said Demyx.

"Hand over your hearts to the Sovereign of Silence!" shouted a voice from the computer.

Demyx grabbed onto Sora's arm, pulling him out of the classroom. "We need to do something," he told him. "We have to find the others and transform."

"Yeah!" agreed Sora.

The boys ran out of the classroom, chasing after their friends during this time of crisis.

* * *

Cloud and Lexaeus ran down the dark basement of the school. The long, dark tunnel seemed like it would never end. They could feel him though. They could feel the overwhelming power of the Sovereign of Silence.

The Silence was down here, somewhere.

"There's a lot of evil down here," said Cloud as he ran faster.

Lexaeus agreed as he kept up with the blond. "This has to be the Heart Snatcher's base."

Cloud nodded his head. He looked to his right, seeing a door with classified access. He stopped Lexaeus from going any further. "This seems like a good place to start," said the blond. Cloud placed his hand on the door, feeling darkness growing from there. "Break the door down, Lex."

"Right." Lexaeus slammed the full force of his body weight against the door. The door snapped off its hinges, leading them down another staircase. The partners nodded their heads as they made their way down.

Eventually, they found double doors, blocking them from going any further. Luckily, they were unlocked. They opened the door to find themselves in room filled with toys with darkness coming from a throne of toys. They looked further into the toy room to find a boy, dressed up like a doll, radiating with dark power.

Cloud and Lexaeus made their way closer into the darkness.

Now, they could see the boy was Marluxia with their own eyes.

"The Sovereign of Silence," whispered Lexaeus. "Now's our chance, Cloud. We can end it all here." Cloud nodded his head as they pulled out their Planet Wands. All their hard work was about to pay off. Now, they could save the world before the Silence could begin.

"STOP!" The duo stopped what they were doing to see Zexion standing in the doorway. The boy was panting for air as he slowly made his way into the throne room. "I knew you two would be up to something down here. You can't kill Marluxia though, I won't allow it."

Cloud glared at the boy. "You really need to leave, Zexion," said the blond. "We have to stop Marluxia now."

Zexion shook his head. "I can't do that," he told them. He looked at Lexaeus, trying not to show a hint of malice at him. "I'm not as cold hearted as some would think." Lexaeus flinched at his words, while Cloud looked confused. Zexion pushed his hair back as he put himself between Marluxia and the others.

Lexaeus sighed. "Please, get out of our way, Zexion," he said, politely.

"No," Zexion said, adamantly.

"You heard the boy." Cidolfus entered the Sovereign's chambers, still wearing his school uniform. With a quick snap, his clothes disappeared, replaced with his formal outfit. The witch smiled at the boys as he made his way closer towards them. "The sensors picked up intruders in the Sovereign's chambers, but I didn't expect it to be you, Lexaeus Tenou and Cloud Strife."

Lexaeus and Cloud briefly looked at each other then at Marluxia. Things had suddenly gone from good to horrible. The duo tried to raise their wands up to transform, but Cidolfus was already anticipating their move.

"It pains me to inform you that your time is over. The curtain falls!" A giant riffle appeared in his hands, of foreign design. He aimed it carefully at Lexaeus and Cloud, smiling at them. "S-27 Tokamak." The witch began to fire a round of bullets at the duo, knocking them out.

Lexaeus and Cloud collapsed onto the ground, growling in pain.

Cidolfus continued to laugh as he raised his rifle up. "Perfect shot," he said, smiling. He raised his arm up, showing off his armguard. "With this, I'm in control of everything. I have all the Pure Hearts I'll need to restore the Sovereign's life-force."

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Zexion. The boy pulled out his Planet Wand out, raising it in the air. "You and I have a score to settle!" The boy raised the wand up, summoning his power. "Mercury Planet Power!"

The Mercury symbol began to glow as the boy spun around in a circle. His clothes disappeared as icy water rose up from the ground, changing him. His Sailor uniform appeared, as the transformation reached completion.

Cidolfus shook his head. "I knew you were a Sailor," growled the witch.

Sailor Mercury nodded his head. "I am the Sailor Soldier of Wisdom, Water, and Ice! I am a Soldier of the Inner Planets!" said the boy. "I am Sailor Mercury. In the name of my planet, I shall punish you!"

"Don't forget about us." The double doors swung open again with the other Sailors and the Keybearer making their appearance. Sailor Moon stepped away from the group, showing off his signature move. "You are a horrible witch! You've attacked and stolen the hearts of the brightest minds in our country. I won't allow you to get away with this unpunished! I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Cidolfus shook his head. "It doesn't matter," said the witch. "My nano bots shall take care of you." He raised his rifle up again with his armguard glowing. He pointed his weapon at the Sailors behind him, ready to fire. "You're suffering ends now. Gataling Gun!"

Rounds of bullets began to race after the Sailors. The boys were frozen in shock, however, Mercury was not. The lilac haired Sailor spun around in a circle with droplets of water rising up around in him. He waved his arms up in the air, causing a storm of freezing water to take shape.

"Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!"

He spread his arms apart. The water flew across the throne room, freezing the bullets before they reached the others. The bullets were frozen solid, popping on the ground.

Cidolfus growled at the boy as he turned back around. "You're not done with me, quite yet!" shouted the witch. "Gatling Gun!" He fired another round of bullets at Sailor Mercury. The boy didn't have a chance to guard his attack this time.

Sailor Mercury took the witch's attack on at full force. The boy cried in pain as his body was broken and bruised by the bullets. Although not like normal bullets, the pain from Cidolfus' attack did a lot of harm to him. The boy collapsed on his knees, trying to fight his pain.

"See what emotions get you?" said Cidolfus. "Only a scientific mind can counter my powers. Emotions will only get you killed, Sailor Mercury, as you will soon learn. Having a kind heart gets you nowhere."

Mercury continued to cry in pain. The others made their way inside the throne room, ready to take on the witch. Cidolfus was prepared for them as well. He fired another wave of blasts from his rifle, throwing them all back.

Lexaeus managed to pick his head up with Cloud struggling to do the same. The young man saw how Mercury sacrificed himself to save him. It was all because of the untrue things he said about him. He wished he never came up with that stupid plan in the first place.

He broke free from Cidolfus' spell, rising up from the ground. He held up his Planet Wand, while Cloud did the same thing. "Uranus Planet Power!" Lexaeus spun around in a circle with his uniform disappearing. Giant boulders and a fierce gale of wind danced around him, transforming him into a Sailor.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Cloud held his wand up in the air. He spun around in a circle with a wave of ocean water rising up around his nude form. The blond transformed into a Sailor Soldier as well.

Sailor Uranus kept his arm in the air. He gathered golden energy into his hand, clenching his fist, tightly. "Leave Mercury's heart alone!" shouted the Sailor. Mercury pushed his pain aside to listen to Uranus. "He's kind and loving, and willing to do whatever it takes to save those he loves!" The energy in his palm transformed into a yellow orb with an outer ring. "Uranus World Shaking!" He hurled his attack at the witch.

Uranus' attack blasted Cidolfus, easily. The witch stumbled backward just as Sailor Neptune raised his arms up. A wave of water crashed around him as the water began to form an aqua orb in his hands. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" He hurled the sphere of water and its outer ring at the witch.

The nanos around Mercury disappeared, breaking him free of Cidolfus' spell. The witch wasn't through yet. He raised his rifle up with his pulse quickening. The nanos were signaled to act on overtime. "DIE! S-85 Cyclotrone!" A powerful blast of energy escaped the rifle, threatening to blow up Uranus and Neptune.

Mercury jumped up into the air with his Tome of Judgment in hand. He wasn't about to let anyone else get hurt. "Crisis Attack!" The Lexicon began to glow as a woman of ice appeared behind him. "DIAMOND DUST!" Mercury and Shiva unleashed a storm of ice at the witch's attack.

Their two attacks met on head on, easily canceling each other out.

The nanos around the other Sailors broke free. Sailor Moon stepped forward, taking this as his cue to finish the battle. He raised the Purity Chalice up in the air, transforming into Super Sailor Moon. Crystal butterflies floated around him as his uniform transformed into the yellow and black Master Form.

Super Sailor Moon raised his rod up in the air as the ribbon around his waist and collar began to sway in the wind. The rod's crystal began to blink as the brunet twirled his rod and body around. He spun around and around, faster and faster until he finally got down on his knees. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" shouted the Super Soldier.

Cidolfus didn't have a chance to block this attack. Super Sailor Moon's attack hit its mark, crashing all around the witch. Cidolfus howled in pain as his armguard began to explode on him. The central computer also began to explode as it returned all the Pure Hearts of the stolen students.

His own nano bots began to attack him. "NO!" shouted the witch. "The sensors have been reflected back on me." The nanos began to eat away at Cidolfus' body. "NO! NO!" he howled.

The Sailors watched in silence as the nanos reduced Cidolfus' body into a pile of ash.

* * *

Still in his office, Nooj and Leblanc watched as Cidolfus' fell at the hands of the Sailors.

"I guess his plan wasn't that great after all," said Nooj. "Oh well, we still have you and Mateus left."

Leblanc nodded her head. She was immensely grateful to the Sailors for killing that arrogant fool. She would have to take the time to send them a goody basket to repay the favor.

A dark figure appeared behind them, wearing a labcoat. The man made his way towards the professor and Magus with his long, blond hair swaying behind him. "It looks like I'm the last witch standing," he said, laughing. "Oh well, the best was save for last."

Nooj laughed along with his witch. "Yes, Mateus," he said, smiling. "I suggest you come up with a fool proof plan now."

* * *

Down in the Sovereign's throne, the Sailors gathered together just as the ground beneath them began to shake. The boys panicked as they saw the pillars at the Sovereign's throne break from the pressure of the quake. They all watched in horror as the Sovereign's throne began to rise into the air.

Marluxia raised his head up, eyes glowing red. "Consider this as your only warning, Sailor Soldiers!" howled the Sovereign of Silence. "Do not interfere with my resurrection anymore for you shall suffer a fate worse then death. I shall see to it that you suffer eternally until the last star dies!"

A dark warp opened up behind the Sovereign of Silence, swallowing him whole.

* * *

Reks was still at the snow-covered house, wondering if Marluxia would be safe.

The boy wiped away one of his tears just as he noticed the snow stop falling on him. He looked up to see an umbrella over him then looked back to find Riku and Terra. They smiled at the boy, softly, with Riku holding the umbrella over him.

"We need to get you home," said Terra. He pulled the boy up by his tiny hand. "You'll catch a cold if we leave you out here any longer."

Riku nodded his head. "Let's go, Reks," he said, softly. "I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Reks didn't bother arguing with them. The boy gave into their demands, following them to Riku's car.

* * *

The snow finally stopped.

The boys of the Inner Planets gathered a reasonable distance away from the Infinity Academy. They met over by the water where Lexaeus and Cloud waited for them. The duo smiled as they found the boys approaching them.

Once everyone made their appearance, Lexaeus took a step forward. "Thanks for coming over here," he told them. "We just wanted to thank you guys for yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Demyx said, curiously. "We didn't let you kill Marluxia."

Cloud nodded his head. "That's exactly why we thanked you," he said, smiling. "If we fought Marluxia then the Sovereign would've awakened and probably killed us. You probably saved our lives yesterday by stopping us from attacking him."

Squall smirked as he stepped away from the railing. "I guess you learned your lesson," he said, calmly. "You're not going to underestimate the Sovereign of Silence the next time then."

"We won't," said Cloud.

"Good," said Roxas.

Lexaeus made his way towards Zexion, who stood away from the others. Zexion tried not to look at the giant. Lexaeus sighed as he stopped in front of him. "I'm especially sorry to you, Zexion," said the young man. "I should've never called you cold hearted. I wasn't trying to anger you…it was a part of my plan."

Zexion raised his head up. "What plan?" said the boy. "If you weren't trying to piss me off then why did you say it?"

"I thought it would motivate you," admitted Lexaeus. "I thought it would help you see things our way. I was hoping it would convince you to tell the others to stay out of the way. That's still not a good enough excuse to say what is said though."

"Your right," said Zexion. The boy took a step forward, closer towards Lexaeus. He didn't mean it. Lexaeus didn't mean to hurt him. "I understand why you said it though…I honestly do understand, but if you really wanted to convince me then you should've just tried talking to me."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "I know," he said, softly. "I'm sorry, Zexion."

Zexion smirked as he placed his hand on Lexaeus' face. "I know," said the boy. "I'm still mad at you though…but I love you more then I hate you."

"I could never hate you," laughed Lexaeus.

Axel rolled his eyes at the incredible, cheesiness of this. "Just kiss and make up, already!" shouted the pyro.

Taking Axel on his word, Lexaeus wrapped his arms around Zexion. The boy smiled as he got on his toes to reach Lexaeus' lips. The two briefly shared a warming kiss.

Sora began to applaud them. "Yay Zexy!" shouted the brunet. "Yay Lexy!"

* * *

Everything comes to an end on the next chapter. The long awaited revival of the Sovereign of Silence begins. Mateus gathers all the students of the Infinity Academy to the school for them to relenqiush their Pure Hearts. The Sailors take on the final member of the Witches 5, only to be surprised by his true face. Meanwhile, Reks goes to Marluxia's house for any leads to find him only to be attacked by Leblanc, searching for the purest of all Pure Hearts. Tuxedo Mask, the Keybearer, Sailor Pluto, and Aqua all fight to protect Reks. What will happen in these exciting battles? Will Leblanc find her target? Will Mateus destroy the Sailors. And will the Sovereign of Silence be revived? Find out in **Silent Revival!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Some of you got confused by when I said that things are coming to an end. What I mean is that the norm has been shattered with the Sailors' biggest battle is about to begin. Things will make more sense as you read. This is going to be a sad and epic chapter. You will enjoy it a lot! I'm almost done with the next chapter to so as soon as my betas finish with that one, you'll get to read it. Also, I'm leaving for Flordia for Thanksgiving this Wednesday sooooo I'll try and post another update if I can before I leave. Don't quote me on that though. I'll try for you guys though. Read and review!**

**Silent Revival: **

It was past late, way past late.

The night was approaching midnight, rather quickly. That didn't stop them though. Several young men and women littered the streets of Tokyo, walking like mindless zombies.

A blond haired man floated in the night sky. He waved his arms around in the air with his golden armor reflecting against the moonlight. "The time is now," said the last Witch, Mateus. "Come to Mugen Gakuen, students. Hand your Pure Hearts over to the Sovereign of Silence."

The students came to Mugen Gakuen in their zombified state. They trekked across the city, making their way to the Infinity Academy. Mateus laughed, devilishly, as his magicks took control of the students' minds. Nothing could be done to stop the Sovereign of Silence's resurrection.

The end of the world was on its way.

*~*

Lexaeus and Cloud stood on the rooftop of their apartment. The duo felt Mateus' spell try to take over them, but they fought it. The power of their Planets protected them from the witch's dark magick.

Their Planet symbols glowed on their foreheads, while they stared out into the night sky.

"Hell's about to awaken," said Lexaeus. "It's about to swallow the world. The Messiah of Silence is here."

Cloud nodded his head. "I can feel the Earth crying," said the blond. "It's frightened of this unknown terror."

*~*

Reks was up to his neck in water. The boy drowned himself in his bath water as he thought about his best friend. He wondered what happened to Marluxia after Leblanc took him away. Was he alive? Did the Sovereign of Silence kill him? Was there anything even left of Marluxia?

Reks dove his head under the soapy water before picking his head back up. He waited until he lungs felt like they were about to explode from lack of oxygen. The tiny boy panted for air as he tried to hold back his pain.

Sora peaked his head out of the shower stall after shutting off the water. The brunet's hair was still exceptionally spiky even though it was drowned with water. He noticed the sorrow in his son's heart.

He made his way out of the shower to try to cheer Reks up. However, things could never be that easy for Sora. The boy made his way to the bathtub when his slippery feet stumbled on a wet patch. Sora stumbled forward towards the bathtub, lost his towel, and fell into the tub.

Both boys screamed as the water crashed around them. Once the initial terror was over, they couldn't help but to laugh at Sora's clumsy side.

"I'm not cleaning this up," said Reks.

"Yes you are," said Sora. "I'm not cleaning this mess up by myself."

*~*

Sora and Reks made their way down the hall, finished with cleaning the bathroom. Reks ran around without his towel on, for some odd reason. Sora didn't really know. Little kids were just weird like that.

Sora snuck up on Reks, wrapping a towel around the boy. "You'll catch a cold if you keep running around like that," said the brunet. Reks laughed as he made his way to his bedroom. "Goodnight Reks."

"Night Sora," said the younger boy. He closed his door and got ready for bed.

Sora opened his door, slowly. He saw the serious look of the Moon Cats as they sat on his bed. The boy nodded his head as he closed the door behind him. It was time to get to work, again.

*~*

Sora ran out of the house, fully dressed.

Artemis and Luna informed him of the current situation. Basically, the students of Mugen Gakuen were flocking to the school in an unconscious state. The cats sensed powerful, negative energy at work. Sora could feel it too. The Silver Crystal was humming against the powerful energy, altering the Moon Prince of the danger.

Sora ran down the dark road with his coat blowing against the wind. He wished he could've gotten a hold of Roxas, but his younger brother was at Riku's apartment. The kid needed some help with a history project and Riku was the history expert of the group.

It didn't bother Sora though. He had students to save, rescue Marluxia, and help Reks.

"This isn't the mission for you, Reks," he mumbled to himself. The moonlight reflected off the boy's tanned skin. Despite the snowstorms ending, it was still rather chilly. Sora was glad he chose his non-torn jeans to wear. "I'll rescue Marluxia though. I'll save everyone for you."

It took a while, but Sora eventually made it to the Infinity Academy to see the students marching into the building.

*~*

Down in the labs, Marluxia's body was panting for air. The vessel for the Sovereign of Silence was dying. It was painfully obvious. His Pure Heart wasn't strong enough to harbor the Silence's essence and the Silence wasn't fed adequately enough to stay strong.

Pure Hearts were needed to save the both of them.

"What's happening to me?" cried Marluxia, sitting on his dark throne. "Help me. Someone help me."

Nooj stood behind the vessel with Mateus at his side. They made their way further away from the throne, into the depths of the lab. The professor shook his head, not like the way things were progressing one bit.

Nooj pushed his glasses back as his labcoat swayed. "He's dying," he said, calmly. "The Sovereign of Silence needs more Pure Heart Crystals, now." He turned to his right where Mateus stood still. He placed his hands on the witch's shoulders. "I need you to gather every last Pure Heart you can find. Our Messiah must be resurrected tonight before it's too late. Pharaoh 90 is growing impatient with us."

Mateus nodded his head. "I swear, professor, that I'll do my best," said the witch. "As the last of your Witches 5, I won't fail like my foolish comrades. I've already drawn the students into the school. Their Pure Hearts will soon be ours."

Hiding by the ceiling pipes, Leblanc hung upside down to spy on them. She watched how that silly Witch 1 tried sway HER Nooj to his side. There was no trusting Mateus, not with his dual personalities. The Magus shook her head as she continued to listen.

"Excellent, Mateus," said the professor. "You are our only hope now."

"I won't fail," replied Mateus. "I won't fail you like that foolish Leblanc." He looked up, smiling right at Leblanc. The Magus faded from view as Mateus returned his sights to the professor.

Leblanc reappeared, hiding behind one of the machines. She wasn't about to let this backstabber get away with this. She made the Witches 5 Research Department. She trained those boys in the art of magick. Now, this boy thought he could out do her, could kill her off.

Leblanc chuckled darkly as she watched Nooj and Mateus disappear. He hadn't won just yet. "I'll find the purest of all Pure Hearts," said the Magus. She continued to laugh as she looked at Marluxia's weak form. The perfect candidate already came to mind. "I'll snag his precious friend. His Pure Heart will restore the Sovereign of Silence's strength. You'd better watch out, Reks, I'm coming for you."

*~*

That night wasn't good to Reks. The boy was trapped in a nightmare, unable to shake off his horror. The boy twisted and turned in his bed, trying to hold back screams.

_Reks wandered around a dark space, seeing nothing but darkness. The boy began to run in on direction and prayed to the Goddess that it would lead him out of there. It wasn't that simple though._

_The direction that Reks was going, led him to a giant crucifix. The boy's eyes had widened in terror as he saw who was bound to the crucifix. Trapped to the wooden cross was Marluxia. The pink haired boy appeared to be dying as blood coursed down his skin._

_Marluxia raised his head up to see Reks in the distance. "Reks…" mumbled the boy. "I knew you'd…come to save me."_

_Reks tried to run to Marluxia, to free him. However, dozens of hands rose up from the dark space, grabbing a hold of Marluxia. Reks watched as fire surrounded his friend and the hands dragged him down into the fiery depths._

_"NO!" shouted Marluxia. "Help me, Reks! HELP ME!"_

Reks woke up covered in cold sweat. The boy's pajamas were stuck to his skin, feeling rather uncomfortable. That was the worst nightmare he ever had. Not even the Wiseman's spells pained him that much.

Marluxia was in Hell and he needed Reks to save him.

Reks jumped out of his bed, and grabbed proper clothes and his Mini Moon Compact.

*~*

The zombie students marched their way down the dark staircases of Mugen Gakuen. They marched down into the depths of the school with the boys doing their best to stay hidden in the darkness. Eventually, they arrived to massive room filled with stain glass windows and a statute of a man with a scythe.

Mateus floated in the air, hovering above the statue of the man. "Come, students of Mugen Gakuen!" said the witch. "The time has come. Mugen Gakuen has given so much to you, to develop your young minds! Now, it's your turn to give back to our school. Give up your Pure Heart Crystals to the founders of this school, the Heart Snatchers and our beloved Sovereign of Silence!"

The statue's eyes began to glow as a black star appeared on its throat. Mateus waved his hands around in the air, releasing his magicks. The students formed several lines, stopping in front of the statue. One by one, their precious Pure Hearts escaped from their body, consumed by the black star.

The boys watched as the students lost their hearts to these monsters. It was horrible. They were like lambs lining up for the slaughter. How could anyone be so cruel? This was just terrible, awful, disgusting!

"We have to do something," mumbled Demyx.

Squall nodded his head. "Does anyone have a plan, yet?" asked the brunet.

"I think I have one," whispered Zexion.

"What is it?" asked Axel.

Mateus walked on the air, walking above the students. He made his way towards the dark hallway where the boys tried to hide and began to laugh. "Well, hello there, Sailor Soldiers," said the witch. "It's an honor to meet you all, but I'm afraid you're not welcome here."

A dark sphere appeared around the five boys, trapping them. The boys tried to break free, but Mateus' magicks were too powerful for them in their civilian forms. If only they had transformed before Mateus showed up.

The witch continued to laugh as he raised the sphere up in the air. The sphere floated towards the windows, before disappearing from sight. He looked back down at all the students losing their hearts.

"This will continue," said the witch. "Now, I have an infestation to take care of." The witch began to teleport out of the basement so that he could meet up with the boys at the summit.

Lexaeus and Cloud moved out of the shadows, looking up at the ceiling.

"The presidential office?" said Lexaeus.

Cloud nodded his head. "They'll be there," he said, softly. "We have to stop the Sovereign before they escape."

*~*

The boys were transported to the top of the building. The sphere disappeared after they were taken to a spacious office with a great view of the city. The boys looked around, wondering where they were at now.

They looked at the desk in front of them to see a chair with its back turned to them. A dark laughter filled the air as the person in the chair swerved around. Mateus appeared before them in his golden armor and purple robes underneath.

"Hello Sailors," said the witch. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mateus, the last and strongest member of the Witches 5. I applaud you for making it this far, but I'm afraid to tell you that this is the end of the line for you."

Squall snorted. "If you were so great then why didn't they use you first?" he replied to the witch.

Mateus glared at the boy, while Demyx took a step forward. Demyx pulled out his Planet Wand, raising it up. "It's time to transform, guys! VENUS PLANET POWER!" The symbol for Venus began to glow as Demyx spun around with a wave of hearts and stars rising up from the ground. The boy's clothes disappeared, replaced with his Sailor uniform. "Love will light up our way. I am Sailor Venus!"

"Mercury Planet Power!" Zexion spun around in a circle with a wave of icy water rising up from the ground. His clothes transformed into his uniform as well. "Water shall freeze your black heart. I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Mars Planet Power!" Axel spun around as a wave of fire rose up from the ground. The fire burned away his clothes, giving him his Sailor uniform. "Flames shall burn down your evil deeds. I am Sailor Mars!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!" Squall spun around too, as a wave of lightning strike the ground. His clothes turned into his Sailor uniform as well. "Lightning and thunder shall strike you where you stand. I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sora's compact opened up with the Silver Crystal radiating with power. A blue heart circled around him, while blue and black ribbons wrapped around his body, transforming him into a Sailor. "In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you. I am Sailor Moon!"

Mateus leaned back on his chair, applauding the Sailors. A dark laugh escaped his purple lips. "Nice show," he told the boys. "You should sell tickets. However, our show is better." The man rose up from the chair with a golden staff appearing in his hand. "Silence will lower the curtain!"

Sailor Mars shook his head. "Fuck off, douche bag!" shouted the red head. He lit up his finger with flames as he made the flames circle around him. Eight Buddhist symbols appeared around him with the flames lighting them up. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars brought his hands together with the flames gathering to his palms. Dozens of fiery rings blasted from his hand, heading straight for Mateus.

The witch only smiled as the fire got him. The desk and windows exploded from Mars' attack with nothing left of Mateus. The Sailors cheered Mars on for taking down the witch in one blow.

"I am the shit!" said the Sailor. Mars applauded himself when a sphere of red energy crashed into him. The pyro flew back against a bookcase just as another sphere of blue energy hit him.

The Sailors looked around for the source of the attack, while Mars struggled to get up from the painful attacks. Mars' body flinched as he stood on his feet. Whoever or whatever attacked him was strong, too strong.

A golden staff appeared in the air, radiating with dark power. The office disappeared, transforming into a vast and empty space. Venus decided to counter the staff's power by calling upon his golden chains of hearts. He raised his arm up in the air with his index, pinky, and thumb sticking out. "Venus Love-chain Encircle!" He flung the double chains to warp the staff up.

However, the staff already released its power, blasting Venus' chains apart and pushing the blond backward. A pair of hands wrapped around the staff with dark laughter filling the air. Two, strange beings appeared before them. One looked like a demon with giant horns and fangs, snakes for hair, wearing black armor, and red robes. The other appeared angelic looking with its six wings, golden robes, silver hair, and pale complexion.

"What are you two?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"We are Mateus' true forms!" shouted the two beings. "We are the Emperors of Heaven and Hell."

The demon, Emperor of Hell, pulled a black staff out of the golden one. "We share one mind and body!" said the Emperor.

The golden staff transformed into a white staff in the angel's, Emperor of Heaven, hands. "We are the ultimate power!" said the other Emperor.

Jupiter shook his head as he slammed his palms together. "Ultimate power, my ass!" said the brunet. His lightning rod came out from his tiara, sparkling with lightning. "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" A chain formed in his hands as he transformed it into a thunder ball. He compressed the massive thunder ball then flung it at the Emperors of Heaven and Hell.

The two emperors brought their staves together, absorbing the boy's attack. The staves began to glow with blue and red energy as it released it onto the remaining boys. Sailor Moon quickly jumped in front of the others. "MOON COSMIC SHIELD!" A pink heart formed in front of them, guarding them from the Emperors' attacks.

*~*

Reks made it to Marluxia's house. He knew his friend wouldn't be here, but something inside him told him this was the best place to start. This house held the answers to his questions.

It was approaching one o'clock now. Summer vacation officially began with this new day, if only the world didn't have to end.

Reks pulled out his compact, raising it up in the air. "MOON PRISM POWER!" A swirl of pink hearts circled around the boy. His warm clothes transformed into his dark pink, white, and red Sailor uniform. Sailor Mini Moon approached the door.

Leaning against the window inside the house, Leblanc began to smile in the darkness. She knew the boy would come here, but what she didn't expect was the brat to be Sailor Mini Moon. That was a pleasant surprise for her.

Sailor Mini Moon stood in front of the doors just as they began to open on their own. The boy gulped as he tried to hide his fear. He saw this in a horror movie that he shouldn't have watched with Sora and Roxas. This is the part where the whore was attacked by the killer.

It was a good thing he was still a virgin.

"I'm not afraid," whispered Mini Moon. "The virgin always survives," he told himself. "I'll be fine."

The boy walked into the house then ran up the staircase. A good place to start would be Nooj's office. He kicked the office door open, stepping inside it. The room was too dark to see anything.

Lightning flashed across the sky, briefly lighting up the room. Mini Moon saw her in the shadows. The Magus stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight of the windows. Leblanc smiled at the boy, while Mini Moon pulled out his Pink Moon Stick.

"Imagine my surprise when I learned you were a Sailor Soldier," said the Magus. "Little Reks is Sailor Mini Moon. How cute. It does explain so much though."

"Where's Marluxia?" shouted Mini Moon.

Leblanc smiled as she held her hand out to the boy. "He's dying," she told him. Mini Moon's eyes widened in terror. Her smile grew on her face as she saw she had the boy in her grasps now. "Only your Pure Heart Crystal can save him. Why don't you be a good boy and come with me."

Just as Leblanc was about to snatch the little boy, a rose flew across the room. The rose barely missed her fleshy hand. Her old instincts managed to pull her back before she could've taken any harm. She tossed back the train of her black dress to glare at her annoying attacker.

A black cape was draped over masked man. Tuxedo Mask picked his head up, and tossed the cape back. The Keybearer stood against the man's chest just as flickers of light appeared in his hand, forming Oathkeeper. Tuxedo Mask held up another rose, glaring at Leblanc from behind his mask.

"Our white witch told use you would be here," said Tuxedo Mask. "Your reign of terror end here, Leblanc."

Mini Moon owned Naminé a big thank you, now.

The Keybearer raised his Keyblade up, glaring at the Magus. "You're going down, Leblanc!" shouted the boy.

"I don't think so!" Leblanc waved her hand back, creating a gust of wind. Mini Moon rose up into the air when Leblanc began to use her telekinetic powers. Quicker then the Masters could react, she flung Mini Moon out the second-story window.

The boy crashed into the ground, unharmed by the glass. Leblanc teleported out of the office and reappeared on the lawn, next to Mini Moon. She was going to snatch the boy up and take off to Nooj.

However, fate wasn't so kind. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" A purple orb raced across the lawn in Leblanc's direction. The Magus protected herself with a dark shield just as bolts of fire crashed down around her.

She looked up to find Sailor Pluto and Aqua standing beside each other. The both of them glared daggers at the woman. "You again," howled the Magus. She stared at Aqua with intense hatred. The female Master and the Keybearer were responsible for her death. Oh, how she was going to make them pay.

"Still alive, I see," said Aqua.

Tuxedo Mask and the Keybearer came down from the window. They took Mini Moon away from her as they made their way to the others. Leblanc shook her head as she pulled out her fan. "You won't escape me yet, loves!" laughed the woman. She blew a powerful, gust of wind in their direction.

Aqua protected them with her Keyblade, creating her own gust of wind. The two magicks cancelled each other out. Pluto stepped forward, tossing his staff aside, while the Garnet Orb floated in his hands.

Pluto raised the orb up, creating a powerful gust of wind. He would make this bitch pay for harming his grandchild. "CHRONOS TYPHOON!" shouted the Sailor. A powerful cyclone poured out from his Talisman, cutting across the lawn.

Leblanc flew back from the force of Pluto's attack. She crashed against the metal fence, howling in pain.

Aqua and Tuxedo Mask went rushing after her with their Keyblades. Tuxedo Mask raised his Way to the Dawn up, firing bolts of Dark Aura at the witch. Aqua fired numerous Blizzaga spells at her as well.

Leblanc blasted all their attacks away waves of magick. The Keybearer came after her next, calling forth thunderbolts from the sky. They crashed around her, but she was strong enough to withstand their attacks. She flew towards the empty street, shattering the glasses from a few stores. She motioned the glass to strike at her enemies.

Pluto released a Key Drill to reduce some of the glass into dust. The other Masters used their powers as well to help. While they were busy with that, Leblanc made her way towards Mini Moon, once again.

"Your Pure Heart will give me glory, little boy."

She leaned over the boy's shoulder, reaching out to him. Mini Moon spun himself on his back, pointing his Pink Moon Stick at her. "PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!" The boy released more energy then he thought possible into the attack. A storm of hearts poured out from the stick, blasting Leblanc back. "I did it!" he said, cheered.

Mini Moon got up on his feet, trading his Moon Stick for his Sailor weapons. His Mythril Sword and Buckler appeared in hands. The boy raised the sword forward just as Leblanc pushed herself away from the gate. "Mini Moon Beam Sword!" A silver beam rocketed from his sword, hitting Leblanc again.

"SONIC FAN!"

A gust of wind came out of Leblanc, racing towards the boy. Mini Moon raised his shield up to protect him. "MINI MOON BEAM SHIELD!" A silver barrier appeared around him, guarding him from Leblanc's attack.

Leblanc tried to hit him again, with two guns in her hands. "Russian Roulette!" Multiple bullets came out from her guns and crashed against Mini Moon's shield. The boy's knees began to buckle from her attack. Her guns disappeared and were replaced by a giant shield. "Rocket Shield!" She flung the giant shield at the boy as well.

Aqua stepped forward, throwing her Keyblade in the air. "MAGIC WISH!" A blue aura surrounded the female Master and her Keyblade. She used her power to fling Leblanc's shield back at her, which she caught effortlessly.

"We're not done yet!" shouted Leblanc. She waved her fan around in the air. "NO LOVE LOST!" A giant cyclone formed on the middle of the lawn. Tuxedo Mask threw himself in the path of the attack, pushing Aqua and Mini Moon away. Bolts of lightning crashed around Tuxedo Mask, causing him a great deal of pain.

The masked man was thrown against the house. A gasp of air escaped him, just as his own Pure Heart Crystal escaped his body. The other Masters and Mini Moon shouted in horror as he collapsed to the ground.

Leblanc floated towards Tuxedo Mask's heart. "Not the heart I wanted, but you'll do nicely," she said, laughing. "Two Pure Hearts for the Sovereign of Silence."

"Back off, bitch!" The Keybearer swung Oathkeeper at her, giving her a cut on her cheek. The woman snapped her neck back, glaring, angrily at the boy.

Aqua restored Tuxedo Mask's Pure Heart before it was too late. Leblanc growled in frustration as she released a powerful wave of energy. The Masters were caught in it and were tossed around in it like rag dolls. They collapsed onto the ground with Mini Moon on his own.

Leblanc released another psychic bolt of energy that knocked out the Sailor. She caught the boy in her arms, laughing as the Masters began to get back on their feet. "Looks like I won the purest of all Pure Hearts," said the Magus. "Goodbye, Keyblade Masters!" She disappeared in a dark vortex, along with Mini Moon.

The Masters shouted in terror as Mini Moon disappeared before their very eyes.

*~*

Mercury spun around as droplets of water orbited around him. The boy raised his arms up in the air, creating a large wave. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" He spread his arms apart, throwing the icy water at the Emperors.

The Emperors combined their staves together again, absorbing Mercury's attack. Their staves radiated with red and blue power before they reflected the attack back at the thin Sailor. The attack exploded in front of Mercury, throwing him through the space.

Jupiter caught the boy before he flew too far away. The others circled around them as the Emperor of Heaven and the Emperor of Hell floated above them. Jupiter shook his hair out of his face, glaring at the. "Their invincible when they're together," he said, roughly.

Venus nodded his head. "They're the perfect combination," he said, shaking.

"Then we need to break the combination apart," said Mars.

"We need to separate them," said Sailor Moon.

Mercury nodded his head as he got back on his feet. "That's the only way we'll win." He brought his hands together with a blue orb forming in his hand. He spun around in a circle with the orb glowing against his forearms. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The boy spread his arms apart, creating a dense fog.

The Emperors began to laugh. "Simple parlor tricks can't fool us," said the Emperor of Hell.

"Not a chance," said the Emperor of Heaven.

The Emperors connected their staves together, again.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

A golden beam of light and a golden tiara crashed against the Emperors' staves. They laughed at the Sailor futile attempts to defeat them. The Sailors pathetic powers were not strong enough to compete with Heaven and Hell.

They were only making their powers stronger.

Through the fog, Sailor Jupiter grabbed onto the Emperor of Heaven. The brunet dragged him down to the ground and deeper into the fog. The Emperor of Hell was about to blast him when Sailor Mars smashed his fists into his spine.

The two Emperors began to chase Jupiter and Mars through the fog, blasting them with powerful blasts of energy. Jupiter and Mars tried to find each other in the fog, setting the stage up for the Emperors. The duo leaped towards each other just as the Emperors were in sight of the other.

"STARFALL!" shouted the Emperors.

Foolishly attacking the Sailors, the Emperors of Heaven and Hell fired blasts of energy from their staves. This horrible backfired when they learned their attacks were aimed for each other. Red and blue beams crashed against the opposite Emperor, exploding against them.

*~*

Down in the depth of the school, the statue of the Sovereign of Silence shattered into pieces. The black star floated in the air before releasing all of the stolen Pure Heart Crystals of the student body of Mugen Gakuen.

*~*

The two Emperors disappeared, returning into Mateus. The witch collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting for air. "This…this cannot be!" said Mateus. "I…I cannot perish at the hands of these brats!"

"Well, you did," said Sailor Moon.

Mateus frowned at himself as his body crumbled apart into nothing.

Outside of the building through, a black crack formed in the sky. The crack widened until it turned into a strange warp, leading into a misty hallway. Mercury pulled out his computer to analysis this.

"It's a dimensional warp," said the Sailor. "It leads straight to the Daimons' lair."

Mars nodded his head. "Let's get moving then!" he told the others.

*~*

Uranus and Neptune made their way down another dark corridor. Darkness was all around the boys, but they weren't about to let that stop them. The boys kept on running, not letting their fears get to them.

It took them a while, but they made it to where they needed to be.

Darkness welcomed them into the lab. Over in the distance, they could hear bells chiming as Professor Nooj laughed into the darkness. The duo made their way closer towards the professor, noticing the four pillars around him.

Nooj turned around to face the boys, smiling at them. "Welcome, Sailors Uranus and Neptune," said the man. "Welcome to the end of the world! The festivities are just about to begin." A group of bells surrounded the pillars, chiming against the wind.

Nooj started to laugh as he leaned against the altar behind him. It was almost time to reveal the surprises to their guests of honor. "We've been expecting you for a long time," he said, continuing to smile.

Uranus summoned his Torn Heaven to his hand, swinging it around in the air. "So, you've finally revealed yourself, Professor Nooj," said the Sailor. "We've been waiting a long time for this."

Neptune nodded his head as his Fusion Sword appeared in hand. "This is the end of the line for you," he told the professor. "We won't allow you to awaken the Sovereign of Silence."

Nooj shook his head at the boys. "My dearest students, Lexaeus and Cloud, you are far too late to stop the Messiah of Silence from awakening. We have a worthy sacrifice for our Messiah at hand." He stepped away from the altar, revealing the unconscious body of Sailor Mini Moon to the Outer Sailors.

Sailor Neptune froze in fear as he saw the tiny Sailor's unconscious body. "Oh no, Sailor Mini Moon!" shouted the blond.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" shouted Sailor Uranus. The larger man wasn't about to allow this monster hurt the poor child. He went rushing after the professor, raising his massive tomahawk in the air. Just as he made it to the pillars, to crash Nooj's skull in, a dark force field took form. The bells chimed louder, keeping Uranus away.

The force field finally repealed the larger teen away. Uranus growled in pain as he crashed beside Neptune. The blond Sailor wasn't about to let Nooj get away with this either. If he couldn't charge through then he would blast the barrier down.

He raised his sword in the air, bringing it down. "Neptune Tidal Beam!" A wave of blue energy went racing across the lab until it crashed against the barrier. However, Neptune didn't have much luck either.

Nooj only laughed at the Sailors efforts. While the professor laughed at them, a dark portal opened in the distance. The other Sailors came charging in, panting for air. Sailor Moon quickly noticed Uranus on the ground and a worried look on Neptune's face. The blond turned his head towards Nooj, signaling the others to look.

The boys turned towards Nooj, looking past him. They looked down at the altar to find Sailor Mini Moon on it. Sailor Moon didn't even take the time to heed Neptune's warning. His protective instincts made him try to rescue his only son.

"MINI MOON!" cried Sailor Moon. The boy raced towards the force field, having his body electrocuted by the negative energy. He was thrown back as well with Sailors Mars and Jupiter catching him.

Mercury helped Uranus back up, while the others struggled with Sailor Moon.

Nooj continued to laugh at the pathetic Sailors when Leblanc appeared beside him. The Magus wore a prideful smile on her face. "The revival can begin, professor," she said, seductively. "All the Sovereign needs to do is swallow this boy's Pure Heart Crystal."

"Excellent," said Nooj.

He snapped his fingers, causing light to appear behind them. A dark throne lit up with Marluxia sitting in a chair, looking very weak. The boy was panting for air as his heart and body slowly began to fail him.

The Sovereign of Silence sensed the pure heart in the lab. He took control over Marluxia's dying body and rose up from his throne. "I do love the purest of hearts," laughed the Sovereign's dark voice. An aura of dark energy began to surround the Messiah as he slowly climbed down the steps.

The Sailors tried to call out to Marluxia, to stop this. The Sovereign only laughed though. The boy was as good as dead to the world now. Only the Sovereign of Silence was left with full control over his vessel.

A dark hand poured out of the Sovereign's throat. The hand stretched down the throne, to the altar where Mini Moon laid. Everyone in the lab, watched in awe and horror as the Sovereign prepared to extract a Pure Heart.

The hand grabbed hold of Mini Moon's compact, pulling his heart through there. Mini Moon awakened at that moment. He grabbed onto the dark hand, trying to pull it away from his chest. He turned his head to the side, only seeing Marluxia's hazy form.

"My friend," mumbled the tiny Sailor. "You're…safe.' Mini Moon gave up his fight to the hand. The Sovereign's dark hand extracted Mini Moon's Pure Heart Crystal. The boy's uniform faded away as he returned to his civilian form. The boy closed his tired eyes with his skin turning, deathly pale.

"NO!" cried Sailor Moon. "REKS! REKS! GIVE HIM BACK HIS HEART! He's only a child."

The Sovereign ignored Sailor Moon though.

Uranus shook his head. "This can't be how it'll end," said the Sailor. "If he swallows Mini Moon's heart then Sailor Saturn will awaken. The world will be destroyed…"

"There's nothing we can do to stop him," said Neptune.

Sailor Moon tried to hold back his tears. He got up, staring at Nooj. "You're his father!" shouted the Sailor. "If you love your son, you will stop him! You will stop him from making this mistake."

Nooj turned back, laughing at the Sailor. "Love?" said the professor. "I don't know what that word means."

The Sovereign of Silence opened his mouth wide to swallow Mini Moon's heart. The Pure Heart Crystal floated down his throat, which the Sovereign consumed in one gulp. Nooj and Leblanc smiled, proudly, as the Sovereign's form exploded in darkness with the building beginning to quake.

They all watched as the Sovereign of Silence transformed before their very eyes.

His pink hair grew long and fluffier. The malevolent force grew taller with muscles growing on his adult body. The doll's clothes disappeared as a black robe hugged the man's form. The man raised a gloved hand, opening his black eyes as a black star appeared on his forehead. A long chain ran down from his neck, jingling against the long zipper.

Sailor Venus gulped as he stared at this strange man. "I know it's been a while," said the blond, "but that doesn't look like the Sailor Saturn we saw in the future."

"That's because he's not Sailor Saturn," said Neptune. "He's something different."

Sailor Mercury nodded his head as he supported a weakened Uranus. "I'm guessing that's a Heart Snatcher who took over Marluxia and Sailor Saturn's body," said the small Sailor.

"Who are you!" shouted Sailor Jupiter.

The man began to laugh as he raised his arms into the air. "I am the TRUE Sovereign of Silence!" he told the boys. "I am the Graceful Assassin, General XI!" The entity calling himself, General XI radiated with dark power. His power came from the beauty and purity of both Marluxia and Reks' hearts, but corrupted by his darkness.

The dark entity called forth lightning to display his newly, attained power.

Nooj smiled at his Sovereign of Silence before turning back to face Leblanc. "We owe you a great deal of gratitude for bringing us this Pure Heart," said the professor. "You have my eternal thanks, Leblanc."

The woman began to blush at her love. "Thank you, Professor Nooj," said the Magus. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear such kind words from you. Everything I've done was to please you."

A bolt of lightning crashed in front of Leblanc, hurling her back into the force field. The bells started to chime once more. Leblanc cried in terror as the force field tore her body apart. The force field relinquished her body, once it felt that it did enough damage and the force field shattered for good.

"This woman has done her part," said the Sovereign of Silence. "She is of no further use for me." General XI raised his arm up, palm glowing with dark energy. A demented smile formed on his face as he stared at the Sailors. "Now, its time to destroy the rest of you for delaying my resurrection!"

The Sailors stared at the Sovereign in terror. They were staring death right in the eyes. They never expected their lives to end like this, not now…not today.

Nooj only continued to laugh as he stood beside his Sovereign.

"No, you won't!" Leblanc rose up from the ground, her body shaking. She stood on her own feet as she glared at the miserable bastards. "After everything I've done for you, Nooj. After I've stood by your side, loving you with every fiber of my being! This is how you repay me?"

"Why don't you just die?" said Nooj.

"GO TO HELL!" shouted Leblanc. She turned back to the Sailors, raising a pale hand at them. The boys' bodies began to sparkle with a golden aura as they rose up into the air. Reks' body floated towards Sailor Moon. She nodded her head to the boys. "This is my gift for you. I'll hold him back, but you're the only ones who can stop the Silence. Don't make me regret doing this for you."

The Sailors nodded their heads as they disappeared by Leblanc's magicks.

The Magus turned back around, facing General XI and Nooj. "Now," said the woman, "where was I?"

Nooj began to laugh. "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," said the professor.

"It doesn't matter," said the Sovereign of Silence.

Leblanc flung her body at them, exploding with magical energy, sacrificing her own life.

*~*

Tuxedo Mask, Pluto, the Keybearer, and Aqua made it to Mugen Gakuen with the Moon Cats following from behind. They were about to make their way inside of the school when a wave of dark energy pushed them back. They literally flew away from the school just the building began to crumble with dark energy.

"What the Hell!" shouted the Keybearer.

Pluto shook his head. "We're too late!" he said, loudly. "The Sovereign of Silence has awakened!"

"REKS!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "SORA!"

With half the building coming apart, the Masters thought this was the end for their friends. Then several flashes of light came out of the school, landing at their side. The lights transformed into the Sailors with a near dead Reks in Sailor Moon's arms.

Sailor Moon ran towards Tuxedo Mask, cradling their son. "Reks' isn't breathing anymore," cried the brunet. "The Sovereign of Silence took his heart."

Tuxedo Mask scooped hid son out of Sailor Moon's arms. He held onto the boy in his arms, trying to hold back his tears. "Reks," he mumbled, softly. He held onto the boy's tiny hand, light slowly began to flow into the boy's body, bringing him back some color to his skin.

"Is he?" whimpered Sailor Moon.

"Now's not the time to check!" shouted Aqua. "We need to get away from the school, now! It's coming down."

Sailor Jupiter shook his head. "What about the students?" he shouted, loudly.

"We already got them out!" said Luna, leading the pack away.

The Keybearer started to run away when Pluto grabbed onto the boy's arm. The young Master looked at his father, noticing Uranus and Neptune standing on separate light posts. The boy knew what they were saying just by looking at their faces.

He nodded his head, already knowing what was to come next.

*~*

The boys escaped to Riku's apartment after witnessing Mugen Gakuen trying to swallow half the city.

Sora and Riku sat beside each other, on his bed. Riku cradled Reks in his arms, holding onto the boy's hands. Golden light continued to flow out of Riku's body and into Reks. Riku managed to stabilize Reks' life force with his own.

"This is all my fault," cried Sora. "I shouldn't have allowed things to have gone so far…" Tears poured down the boy's face as he stared at Reks' pale skin. "I let them do this to Reks…I let them take his heart."

Riku shook his head as he leaned in to kiss the brunet's forehead. "This isn't your fault, Porcupine Head," laughed the man. "Somethings were just meant to happen. We'll find a way to save Reks. I promise."

*~*

In the living room, the boys sat around each other, giving the young couple their space.

Roxas entered the living room with his Keychain in his hand. He coughed, softly, catching the other's attention. "I'm leaving," said the blond. "I'm going to join Lexaeus, Cloud, and Terra on their mission."

"What!" shouted Demyx.

"You can't," Zexion said, standing up.

Roxas shook his head. "I can," said the boy. "I have to do this. I told the Order I would. The Sovereign of Silence has awakened and Reks lost his heart!" he shouted, angrily. "I have to save my nephew, even if that means killing what's left of Marluxia."

Axel jumped up, grabbing onto Roxas' hand. "You're not going!" he said, loudly. "We can't let you kill Marluxia."

"He's not Marluxia anymore!" shouted Roxas. "He's General XI, the Sovereign of Silence." The blond pushed Axel away from him, stepping away from the others. "You just don't get it! Our old ways is what led this to happen. We have the Purity Chalice, we had the power to stop this all form happening! But we couldn't, now Reks and the rest of the world has to pay for our sins!"

Squall sighed as he looked up at the fuming blond. "Go then," he told the boy. "Do what you have to do."

Roxas nodded his head, exiting out of Riku's apartment.

Axel stared at the spot where Roxas stood. He wondered if Roxas really had that little faith left in them.

*~*

Sora and Riku overheard Roxas' rant. They could feel the pain in the boy's voice. It was only natural that he would want vengeance. So did they.

"Do you think we can save him?" Sora asked Riku.

The silver haired man nodded his head. "I think so," he said, softly. "We've saved him before. We released him from the Wiseman's control. We should be able to restore his heart by defeating General XI."

Sora sighed. "Do you really think I can fight him?" said the boy. "Marluxia is still in there with Reks' heart. I don't know if I can kill him."

"In the end, Sora," said Riku, "do what you feel is right in your heart. Like you said before, your heart will never steer you wrong. Fight for what you believe is right, Sora. That's what you've always done. That's how you've always won your battles."

Sora nodded his head. "You're right, Riku," said the brunet. He got up from the bed, looking down at the both of them. "I'll do what I feel is right. I'll use force if I have to. I'll fight for what my heart tells me to!"

Riku smiled, holding onto Reks. "Good luck, Sora."

*~*

Sora led his party out of the apartment. As always Zexion, Demyx, Squall, and Axel were at his side. The team stood side by side, as they made their way down the dark, empty road. It felt like the city knew what was about to happen. Normally, the streets would already be welcoming the early birds getting to work.

Everything was empty though.

Over the horizon, the Sun began to rise.

Sora, Zexion, Axel, Squall, and Demyx didn't stop walking though. The boys kept their heads up, pushing their fears away, and calling upon their strength. In their hands, they carried their transformation items.

This was it for them.

This was would be their greatest battle against the Heart Snatchers.

This fight would decide the fate of the world. Would the Sovereign of Silence win or would the Sailors manage to stop the Silence? None of that mattered anymore to them.

They were going to fight.

Sora continued to lead the pack until they reached their destination.

Mugen Gakuen stood in front of them with the Sun rising against the boys' backs.

* * *

On the next chapter, the epic battle of Infinity begins! The Sailors arrive to the Infinity Academy to fight General XI. However, the General sends an army of Daimons there way. The Sailors fight for their survival, while the Outer Sailors and Roxas search for a backdoor. Sacrifcies will be made, new power will be unlocked, and blood and tears will be shed for this epic battle! The world slowly begins to end and the crown of the Moon Kingdom is on the line. What will happen in this massive chapter? Find out in **Battle for Infinity!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: ALERT ALERT! SUPER COOL CHAPTER READY! HAHA! I'm so excited about this one. It totally sets the stage for the ultimate battle in the next chapter. I'm going to shut up now so you guys can read. Don't forget to click review and send me something pretty! Thanks!**

**Battle for Infinity:**

In the darkness of the lab, Nooj and General XI gathered towards a section of the lab covered with nothing but machines. The machines worked overtime to produce a thick blanket of mist and generate the power necessary for their final solution.

Nooj presented the machines to his Sovereign of Silence. "Within these metal instruments are a dimensional nexus that leads to the Tau Nebula," said the man. "The Pharaoh 90 is waiting for us to summon him from our home."

General XI nodded his head as he made it to the machine. His hands grazed against the cold metal, bringing a smile to the Sovereign's face. "It's taken us years," said the man, "but we've made it. Soon, the Pharaoh 90 shall rise and destroy this miserable rock."

"Soon he will," said the professor. "All we need now is the Purity Chalice. We need it in order to summon the Pharaoh 90. The Sailor Soldiers cannot stop us now. It's far too late to save this world from Silence."

The Sovereign of Silence began to laugh along with the professor.

* * *

Riku still held onto Reks, feeling slightly weak from sustaining the boy's life. His stomach was growling something fierce as he own strength was drained from him. The boy looked out the window to see the Sun rising.

Aqua stood at the doorway with a solemn expression on her face. The Master kept her eyes on him, while Luna and Artemis surrounded the youth and his future child. Riku's life force could only keep Reks alive for so long. If they didn't get Reks' heart back, soon, then the boy would die.

Naminé came into the bedroom, carrying a bowl of cereal. The blonde sat down beside Riku, scooping up a spoonful of cold cereal. "This was all that you had left," she told him, beginning to feed him. Riku wasn't about to complain. He took the spoonful of food, grateful that he just had something to eat now. "After the apocalypse is over, we're going grocery shopping.

Riku nodded his head as he swallowed his food.

Aqua turned back around, leaving the apartment. There was something important that she had to do.

* * *

The boys stood only a few yards away from Mugen Gakuen.

Sora raised his Cosmic Compact in the air, calling upon his power. "MOON COSMIC POWER!" The top to his compact disappeared with the Silver Crystal beginning to sparkle with life. Hearts began to flutter out of the compact with Sora standing in the middle of a blue heart. The boy spun around with blue and black ribbons wrapping around his body transforming him into Sailor Moon.

Zexion raised his blue Planet Wand in the air. "MERCURY PLANET POWER!" The Mercury symbol began to glow then Zexion spun around in a circle. A ring of chilling water rose up and transformed him into Sailor Mercury.

Axel raised his red Planet Wand in the air. "MARS PLANET POWER!" The Mars symbol began to glow with Axel spinning his body around. A ring of fiery energy exploded, transforming him into a Sailor Mars.

Squall held his green Planet Wand in the air. "JUPITER PLANET POWER!" The Jupiter symbol began to glow when Squall spun around. A ring of lightning came out of the ground, transforming him into Sailor Jupiter.

Demyx raised his orange Planet Wand in the air, as well. "VENUS PLANET POWER!" The Venus symbol glowed as Demyx spun around. A ring of stars and hearts shot up from the ground and transformed him into Sailor Venus.

* * *

Flying high above the buildings, Uranus and Neptune piloted their helicopter and navigated them through the city. Pluto and Roxas sat in the back, sitting quietly while the other two flew. Less then two hours ago, Roxas showed up at the apartment, ready to fulfill his duties to the Order of the Blade.

Roxas brushed his blond bangs away. The boy clenched onto his Oathkeeper Keychain as he thought about his dying nephew. If Sora wasn't going to do what had to be done to save his son then Roxas would. Even if it meant killing Marluxia, Roxas was going to stop the Sovereign of Silence.

Uranus steered the helicopter towards Mugen Gakuen. "We're almost there," he told the others. He brunet sighed as he stared at the ominous building. Darkness was already gathering, despite the presence of the Sun. "I've learned something."

"Learned what?" asked Neptune.

"There is no Messiah of Peace," said Uranus. "There never was…we're the only ones with the power to stop this. It's up to us to save the world."

Roxas nodded his head. "I agree," said the blond.

Pluto hid a smirk. If only the boys knew how wrong they were. There was a Messiah of Peace; he just needed some more time before HE awakened. It was all under the will of the Goddess. She will awaken the Messiah when the world needed him most.

* * *

General XI opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. The Sovereign of Silence had a smile on his face as he turned back to Nooj. "We have some unwanted guests," said the pink haired man. "All the major players are gathering. I can feel the talisman holders, the Keyblade Master, and the holder of the Chalice."

"I'll send some Heartless to take care of them," said Professor Nooj.

The Sovereign shook his head. "No," he told him, "I'll dispose of them." He raised his arms up in the air, summoning all the Daimon pods from their test tubs. Glass began to shatter all around them as the Sovereign of Silence began to laugh. The pods began to crack, pouring with an alien, red liquid.

The red liquid seeped through the building, heading towards the surface. General XI continued his laughter as he summoned more of the Daimon pods. More pods began to explode with their red mess. Slowly, the liquid took a humanoid shape as it rose up to the surface.

"My Daimons will take care of the Sailors," he said, smiling. "My army shall destroy them!"

* * *

Sailor Mercury analyzed the force field around Mugen Gakuen. The boys tried to get through the school earlier, but found a purple barrier, encasing the building. The Soldier of Wisdom used his supercomputer to scan the entire building for any other way they could get in. He searched for any supernatural backdoor that he could find.

The sound of a helicopter flying overhead didn't bother the boys at all.

The other Sailors waited patiently at the boy's side for any news. Mercury nodded his head, finding their best way in. "We have to use the Sailor Teleport," said the Sailor. "It'll pass through the dimensional nexus of the school."

Sailor Mars slammed his fists together, smiling at the building. "Let's get to teleporting then!" said the red head. "We have to stop the Sovereign of Silence and save Reks."

The boys gathered into a circle, locking hands with each other. As the boys prepared to use the Sailor Teleport, the earth began to tremble. They lost their concentration and broke their circle just in time to see a red mass pour out of the building. The red mass seemed like it would never cease.

The Sailors summoned their Sailor Weapons, ready to fight off this mess. The mass continued to pour out of the building and broke apart once it landed on the ground. As the mass lay on the ground, it slowly began to rise up, taking humanoid shapes.

Sailor Mercury analyzed this mess as well with his goggles. He quickly read what these creatures were, seeing that they were Daimons. "So this is their true face," said the boy. He turned to the others with a frightened expression on his face. "These are undifferentiated Daimons. This is what they look like when they haven't merged with anything."

The liquidy Daimons slowly made their way towards the Sailors.

"Man," said Sailor Venus, "they're ugly!"

It seemed that Daimons took Sailor Venus' words to the heart. The monsters all sprang up into the air, flying after the Sailors. The beasts opened their mouths wide, showing off their razor sharp fangs.

Sailor Jupiter flew backward, swinging his Revolver around. He sliced apart a few of the Daimons with his Gunblade, but that seemed to make only more of them. "Okay, so cutting them apart doesn't kill them!" he shouted to the others. "Maybe blasting them will!"

Jupiter jumped in the middle of a few Daimons with his lightning rode sticking up. The Sailor swung the Revolver back, his weapon sparking with electricity. "JUPITER FATED CIRCLE!" Bolts of energy gathered at the tip of his silver blade. He spun around, releasing the Gunblade's attack, and knocked the Daimons back with a wave of energy that tore them apart.

"Blasting them works!" shouted Sailor Mars.

The pyro threw himself in the air with a dozen Daimons come after him. He threw his Eternal Flame chakrams around to slice the Daimons back. The weapons returned to him quickly enough. The red headed Sailor poured his fiery energy into his next attack. "MARS FIRE ROCKETS!" Several fireballs flew out of his chakrams, blasting the Daimons back to the ground.

Sailor Venus marched towards the Daimons, proudly playing the strings on Arpeggio. The blond poured his soul into his weapon to create his next attack. "VENUS KAMIKAZE CLONES!" He strummed down on his sitar to create two, shimmering clones of himself. The clones threw themselves at the pit of Daimons and exploded right on contact. The brave clones took down a few Daimons, but hundreds still remained.

Sailor Mercury stood in front of Sailor Moon, protecting the brunet from the Daimons. He flung the Tome of Judgment into the air as he gathered his power. The lexicon opened up to the middle with the Sailor suspending it with his own abilities. "MERCURY CATASTROPHE!" A purple beam of energy shot out from the tome. The beam tore apart countless Daimons with his fatal attack, easily wiping out hundreds of them.

That still wasn't enough though and there was no way they could teleport.

More and more Daimons rose up from the pile of goo of the previous Daimons.

Sailor Moon finally had enough of this. The boy raised his Spiral Heart Moon Rod in the air, with the crystal at the heart blinking. He twirled his weapon around as he released the full extent of his Wisdom Form's fury. The boy dropped down to his knees, on the middle of the road, and raised the rod up in the air.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!"

A giant heart formed from Sailor Moon's attack. The brunet Sailor blasted the Daimons with everything he had in his power. The heart tore apart Daimon after Daimon in mere seconds.

The boy poured too much off his power into the attack though.

"Try not to do that again, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Venus. "You might kill yourself."

Sailor Moon nodded his head. "I won't," he said, softly. His body was too drained from using that attack. He couldn't use the Purity Chalice's power yet. He had to save that for the General XI.

It wasn't their lucky day though. Even with Sailor Moon and the others defeating countless Daimons, more continued to pour out of the building. And even worse, more rose up from the ashes of their fallen comrades.

"Fuck me!" shouted Sailor Jupiter. "There's too many of these bastards."

"Now would be a good time to use our Crisis Attacks," said Sailor Mars.

Just as the Sailors were about to unleash their full power as Sailors on the army of Daimons, magick weaved through the air.

"FIREWORKS!"

"ULTIMA!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"PEARL!"

Magick tore through the air, blasting the Daimons back. Fiery sparks, chaotic explosions, bolts of lightning, and pale orbs flew across the building. The Sailors looked around, wondering where the attacks came from.

"Need some help?"

A group of hooded figures appeared behind them, each carrying a Keyblade. The middle one pulled down their hood, revealing herself to be Aqua. The others followed her lead, revealing themselves to be the other Keyblade Masters from the Order of the Blade. Master Eraqus, Master Yen Sid, and Master Mickey Mouse all made their appearance on the Earth.

The mousey Master chuckled as he raised his Kingdom Key D up. "We came to help you fight the Sovereign of Silence," said the tiny Master.

Aqua nodded her head. "I called the other Masters for help," she told the boys. "I thought we could use every bit of help we could for this battle."

"You thought right," said Sailor Mercury.

Master Eraqus began to smile as he rested his Keyblade over his shoulder. "It's been a long time since I've last seen a good battle," said the Master. "The last time I've seen a battle like this was during the Wars. Such a shame that the scales are just as high."

Master Yen Sid began to laugh. "I thought you liked it when the fate of life hung in the balance?" said the bearded Master.

"You know me too well, old friend," said Master Eraqus.

Sailor Moon pulled himself up from the ground, still holding onto his rod. The Daimons began to mass together, looking ready for the next round of fighting. The young Sailor looked at his friends and the Masters. They were all itching for a fight too.

Sailor Moon sighed as he raised his rod up. "Let's fight!" he shouted.

* * *

General XI had to lean against the machine for support. Professor Nooj waited patiently at his Sovereign's side. The Messiah was panting for air as he clung onto his thick robe as he tried to reclaim his breath.

Even with the power of two Pure Hearts in his body, it was still too much for this weak vessel of his. General XI was disgusted with this mortal body. It amazed him that such a weak human could harbor the essence of a Sailor Soldier. Then again, his vessel was always eternally dieing. It only made some sense.

"My Sovereign," said Nooj, "are you ill?"

The general began to laugh as he straightened himself up. "Is that concern I sense, Germatoid?" said the Sovereign. "Don't ridicule me with such human emotions. I am fine as you can see. Now, our sanctuary is protected from the Sailor Soldiers and Keyblade Masters."

"Masters?" said the professor.

"Yes," said the Sovereign. "It seems the Order of the Blade has come to put a damper to my plans. It matters not, I'll destroy them as well, but first I want my chalice!"

A dark aura surrounded the Sovereign of Silence. He raised his left arm in the air with a dark hand pouring out from his aura. The hand raced through the walls of the building, crossing the fragile borders of the dimensions.

Nooj watched as his Messiah worked his dark powers.

General XI smiled as he searched for the Purity Chalice's holder. "He's here," said the dark entity. "Sailor Moon is right above us. I'll get my chalice from that miserable brat now."

* * *

Even with the Keyblade Masters present, the battle wasn't turning out any better for them.

Venus fought along side Master Yen Sid. The blond used his Love-chain to gather Daimons together when the magical Master used his magicks to blow them up.

Sailor Mars and Aqua paired up together to light up some flames. Aqua demonstrated a new ability for them with her Keyblade. She raised her weapon up, pointing it at a swarm of Daimons. "RAINBOW SHOOTER!" A rainbow shot out from her blade, blowing the Daimons back. With them vulnerable, Sailor Mars used his Celestial Fire to burn the Daimons away.

Jupiter and Eraqus made a fierce team. The duo demonstrated raw strength as they bashed their enemies with their blades. Jupiter used his Thunderclap to zap the enemies away when Eraqus provided a follow up storm of lightning. Their combined thunder attacks blew every last Daimon to molecules.

Master Mickey Mouse and Sailor Mercury found themselves fighting alongside Sailor Moon in the pit. The brunet had yet to gather enough power to use another one of his attacks, other then his Wisdom Bullets. It wasn't too much of a big deal the others had it covered.

A group of Daimons tried to jump Sailor Mercury at once. The boy spun out of the way, flinging the lexicon in the air. A wave of icy water poured out of the tome as he flung it back at the Daimons. "Mercury Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water crashed around the Daimons, creating a frozen barrier in front of him.

The mouse Master flung himself around in the air like a true acrobat. He bashed various Daimons with his Keyblade, keeping them away from Sailor Moon. The two stood side by side, raising their weapons in the air. They had the insane notion of combining their powers together, which seemed like a good plan.

"FAITH!"

A beam of light came down from the sky and blew the Daimons apart in one blow.

Sailor Moon and Master Mickey Mouse stood up, panting for air. The Master looked up to the young Sailor with a smile on his face. "Maybe the Order was wrong about you, Sailor Moon," he said, calmly. "You seem much stronger then we thought."

"Thank you, Master Mickey Mouse," said the Sailor.

"Just call me Mickey," said the Master.

Sailor Moon began to smile when a dark vortex opened a few feet away. The two of them found themselves staring at the dark mass, wondering what was about to happen. In their moment of weakness, the General XI's dark hand flew out from the vortex. It latched onto Sailor Moon's neck and dragged the brunet into its dark depths.

The boy tried to fight his way to freedom. Mickey Mouse tried to blast the hand away with his Pearl spells, but that didn't even phase the hand. The Sailors and the other Masters tried to make it on time, but the onslaught of Daimons were too much. Sailor Moon was dragged into the dark vortex with the portal closing behind him.

It was at that moment, the Daimons stopped attacking. The Daimons wore demonic smiles on their faces as they began to gather towards the school. A wall of red Daimons rose up the building all the way to the roof of the Infinity Academy. The Sailors and Masters watched as this happening, wondering what this meant.

The Daimons created a solid, outer barrier for the force field. A giant face formed in the middle of the building, almost laughing at them. They all watched in horror of this giant face that bore too much resemblance too the Sovereign of Silence.

"You know," said Mars, "I'm really finding it hard to keep this guy alive."

Jupiter nodded his head. "I'm half-tempted to kill him myself now," he admitted.

Eraqus rolled his eyes. "If only you felt like this sooner," he told the boys. "We could've prevented this battle from happening."

"Could've. Would've. Should've," said Aqua. "We can't live in the past, Eraqus. The future needs to be saved."

Venus agreed with the Master. He turned back to Sailor Mercury, smiling. "Come up with a new plan, buddy!" he said, cheerfully. "We need to find a new way inside the building."

Mercury sighed as he pulled out his computer to analysis the new situation.

* * *

Neptune shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was only moments ago that on the ground, a battle could be seen between the Daimons and the Sailors. Now, the Daimons formed a giant barrier around the school for some strange reason. It was almost as if they knew they were coming in from above.

Uranus growled as he tried to find a new opening. He looked back at the Infinity Academy, noticing the Daimons moving away to form a giant star shaped opening on the middle of the roof. Something didn't feel right about it, but this was the only opening they had.

They decided to take it.

Uranus and Neptune steered the helicopter into the path of the star, thinking everything would be just fine. It wasn't though. As soon as they got less then a hundred yards away from the gap, a wave of red mass poured out of the building. The Daimons saw their prey and made their move of attack.

Panic overtook everyone. There wasn't even enough time to blink or scream because the Daimons moved so fast. The helicopter was immediately consumed with Daimons, trying to blow the helicopter apart. In a matter of seconds, the helicopter began to explode

"TIME STOP!"

Flames already rising from the machine, the boys expected death to come for them fast. They expected the flames to take their lives. They expected to die, but for some reason they weren't.

Uranus and Neptune looked at the back of the helicopter. Roxas was still covering his face, thinking he was going to burn. He didn't though. They all looked at Sailor Pluto, seeing the brunet holding his staff in the air with the Garnet Orb sparkling with power.

It was clear to them now. They were trapped within a single moment. This was the power of the Time-Space Door's guardian. This was the power of Sailor Pluto.

"You can stop time?" whispered Sailor Neptune.

Pluto nodded his head. "Only for a moment though," he told them. "My power won't last for long though. This is a forbidden arte that Queen Serenity decreed I should never use or abuse. I had to use it though to save you."

"What does this mean then?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I must forfeit my life," he told them.

Roxas looked up his to his father, face full of sudden tears. That couldn't be right. This couldn't be right. Sailor Pluto just couldn't die on them like this. It wasn't right. None of this was right.

None of this should be happening.

"NO!" Roxas clung onto Pluto's black boot, trying to find a loophole. His face was already puffy and red. His tiny chest was heaving as he tried to find his breath. "There has to be something we can do!" he cried. "You can't die."

Sailor Pluto sighed at his youngest son. "The Messiah of Peace will come soon," he told them. "The Goddess will call upon him soon…the world will not end today. I know that things will end for the better."

"Pluto," whimpered Roxas.

Pluto ignored him. "It's time for you to go," he said, softly. "I cannot keep time frozen much longer."

With that said, light consumed the Sailors and Roxas. They were safely transported out of the helicopter and onto the roof of the school. The trio collapsed on the rooftop just as time began to resume. They all looked up just in time to see the Daimons finish off the helicopter.

Metal flew across the sky with a massive explosion.

And that was the end of Sailor Pluto as well.

"DAD!" cried Roxas. "NO!" The boy collapsed onto the ground, pouring his heart out. A river of tears drowned the building as the boy's heart bled.

Neptune looked like he wanted to help, but Uranus stopped him. "Let him grieve," said the larger Sailor. They both stared at the blond as his tears rang through the air. "He deserves that much at least."

Neptune agreed as the two of them made their way inside of the building, leaving Roxas by himself. They already knew there wasn't much they could do for Roxas. All they really could do for him was give him space. That was the best they could do for him, for now.

Roxas couldn't find a way to stop crying. At this rate, he would cry out all the water in his body. He didn't care though. None of this was right. How could Pluto be dead? How could his father be dead?

They met him in Crystal Tokyo. He was alive there. Sailor Saturn wasn't their enemy either. Reks still had his heart too. This was all wrong. The present was a terrible place! What could they have done to fuck up the future so much?

Roxas bashed his hand onto the stone pavement with the Oathkeeper Keychain at his side.

Light fluttered in front of Roxas, taking form of a familiar face. The boy felt the warmth from the light and looked up. His jaw dropped as he found himself facing Terra with his Keyblade at his side.

"I couldn't leave yet," he told the boy. "Not without giving you a gift."

"A gift?" whispered Roxas.

Terra held out his hand, placing it on Roxas' free hand. Black light formed underneath his hand, taking the shape of another Keychain. Roxas stared at it, briefly, seeing a black World's Crown in his grasp. He looked to his side, seeing that he still had the Oathkeeper as well.

Terra smiled at his son. "This is the Rage of the Keyblade," he told him. "With this power, you'll be able to fight the Sovereign of Silence."

Roxas nodded his head, looking up at his father. Tears still ran down his cheeks as he clung onto the two Keychains. "Am I the Messiah of Peace?" he asked, weakly.

"No," said Terra. "But that doesn't mean you can't save this world from Silence. You are a Keyblade Master, Roxas. You have a greater duty to protect not just this world, but all worlds and maintain order. Sora doesn't understand these rules as well as you do. I'm relying on you to show him the truth."

"I will," cried Roxas.

Terra placed his ghostly hand on Roxas' cheek. "Good luck, Roxas," he told his son. "Be safe…may Cosmos watch over you." Terra disappeared from view after that, leaving Roxas to himself.

Oddly enough, Roxas no longer felt like crying. He didn't want his heart to hurt anymore. He didn't want to be weak any longer. He wanted to cause pain. He wanted to make the Sovereign of Silence suffer for doing this to his family. The Moon Prince wanted him to feel his suffering and the suffering of everyone.

Roxas got up from the ground, carrying both Keychains in his hands as he made his way own the steps of the Infinity Academy.

* * *

General XI had a wicked smile on his face. Him and Nooj watched as the Sailors fought bravely against their Daimons and Sailor Pluto's sacrifice. It was all rather interesting and it amused the Sovereign of Silence.

"I admire those boys," said General XI. "They're persistent. They won't give up without a fight."

Nooj nodded his head. "It can get annoying though," said the professor. "But your power is far greater then theirs. You bare the Pure Hearts of two Sailor Soldiers, giving you power beyond them."

General XI began to laugh. "Yes," said the Sovereign. "My power surpasses everything. Now, Germatoid, take care of the Outer Sailors, I have a Purity Chalice to take."

"Yes, my Sovereign."

* * *

The Sailors and Masters waited until Mercury gave them the bad news. It was almost moments ago did the helicopter explode overhead and three lights escaped. Aqua collapsed onto the ground, holding onto her chest. That was clue enough what happened.

Sailor Pluto was no more, Terra was gone.

"What's the verdict?" asked Master Eraqus.

Mercury sighed as he finished scanning the building. "There's no way we're getting in," he said, softly. "The only thing we can do is contain the barrier and prevent it from growing any bigger."

"How are we going to manage that?" asked Master Mickey Mouse.

"I know," said Sailor Venus. "We need to split up though. One Sailor with one Master to protect him."

They all split up like they were supposed to. They formed a perimeter around the Infinity Academy with the Sailor kneeling down. The Masters surrounded the boys, watching them carefully.

"Activating Sailor Com Link!" said Sailor Mars. Master Yen Sid stood above him. "This is Mars, everyone else ready?"

"Jupiter here," said the brunet. Master Eraqus was at his side.

"Venus ready to go!" Aqua was with him.

"Mercury is ready to!" he said. Master Mickey Mouse stood with him.

The Sailors summoned their protective power. Although, this would've worked better with Sailor Moon, they had no other choice. They would use the power they learned from the Eternal Sailor Soldier of Crystal Tokyo during the Negamoon's invasion. "SAILOR PLANET GUARD!" The hearts on the boys' ties began to glow along with the gem on their tiaras. Red, blue, orange, and green beams shot out from their palms, connecting together.

A silver wall rose up from their beams, trapping the Infinity Academy's Daimons growing any bigger.

"It's all up to you now, Sailor Moon!" shouted the Sailors.

* * *

Sailor Moon woke up in the dark lab. His throat was sore and he felt like he had been tossed around like a rag doll. The boy struggled to get on his feet, but he managed to do it without hurting himself.

He pushed his spiky hair back as he got on his feet. He staggered in his black boots, but managed to keep his footing. The boy brushed his shorts and vest a bit then began his search of the lab.

He made his way towards a strange machine, noticing something on the ground. He got closer to it, seeing that it was a pink haired boy. It was Marluxia! Sailor Moon ran faster, trying to reach the boy's body.

Somehow, General XI must have relinquished Marluxia's body. There was some hope after all. He could fight the Sovereign in his own body now.

* * *

Uranus and Neptune made their way through the depths of the Infinity Academy. They ran as fast as they could, trying to get to Sovereign as quickly as possible. They had to stop him before it was too late. They had to save the world from the Silence.

The dark path lead them into the dark underground of the building. They made it to a long, lit path with strange statues on the side. Their instincts kicked in. This was a trap, and they fell victim to it.

The clay statues opened their eyes, revealing red pupils. They began to move away from the wall, making their way towards the boy. Uranus and Neptune stood beside each other, agreeing that this was defiantly a trap.

Laughter filled, while the clay figures circled around the boys. The clay men split apart, providing a path from a darker portion of the hallway. Footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer. The Sailors saw Nooj coming towards them with his hands buried in his coat pocket.

Nooj smiled at them as he hid behind his shinny glasses. "I'm very disappointed with you, boys," said the professor. "You didn't give back to the school. In fact, you're trying to bring down everything I've worked for. Everything I've done for my Sovereign, while wearing this meat suit!"

"What do you mean?" asked Uranus.

Nooj began to laugh. "Isn't it obvious?" he said, laughing. "I'm a Daimon, controlling Nooj's body for my own purposes. My name is Germatoid."

The realization came as a shock to the boys. They never thought that was a possibility. They always thought that Nooj was a villain, and nothing more. Why didn't they think of possession sooner!

The Sailors stood together as Nooj continued his fit of laughter. A white substance pulled out from Nooj's mouth as the Daimon ceased laughing. It came out of the professor's body, revealing its true face.

A giant eye opened in front of the boys. Four, spider legs came out from the body as it pulled itself up. Nooj's body collapsed to the ground with the Daimon showing his true face. The Daimon, Germatoid, began to laugh at the duo once more.

"You would've made excellent hosts," said the Daimon. "Now, you must die!"

"Go to hell!" Uranus raised his arm up in the air. Yellow energy gathered in his tight fist as he summoned his power. "Uranus World Shaking!" A yellow orb took form above the palm of his hand. He flung the orb at the Daimon, pouring all his strength into the attack.

The attack blew the Daimon apart into tiny, white specks. The specks landed on the clay figures, slowly crawling their way inside. Uranus and Neptune watched, seeing that this battle wasn't over yet. Germatoid wasn't down for the count yet.

Even with his "body" destroyed, the Daimon still had fight left in him.

The clay figures began to blink their eyes as they raised their fists up. Dark smiles formed on their once, nonexistent faces. Germatoid brought true life into the statues with his own dark power.

"You don't stand a chance against me, little boys!" shouted the Daimon. "You might as well give up, now!"

Neptune shook his head. "We won't give in!" he shouted, angrily. "We'll fight you and your Sovereign. We won't give up until we win. Isn't that right, Uranus?"

"That's right!" said the larger Sailor. "We are the Soldiers of the Outer Planets! We won't allow your kind to harm our solar system any longer."

"Fools," laughed Germatoid from his soldiers.

The clay warriors began to attack the boys. They used their power to blast the creatures away, but their attacks barely phased the monsters. Everything they used did nothing to them. They couldn't win unless they did something to find the real Germatoid.

That was the most obvious answer.

Germatoid was controlling the clay warriors from their bodies, but there was one sentiment mind. One mind they could use to blast the monsters away. If only they could identify the real one.

Neptune punched one of the warriors away only to have his shoulder scratched by another one. Uranus used his body weight against a few of them, but not even that was enough to keep them back. The duo tried their attacks as well and their Sailor Weapon. Still they did hardly any damage.

The creatures kept on coming back for more and more abuse.

Uranus was panting for air with Neptune leaning against him. "We can't win this way," panted Uranus.

Neptune agreed. "We have to find another way to fight these guys," he said, softly. 'The question is how we can though?"

"_Use your treasures!"_

An oddly, familiar voice spoke in their heads. Uranus and Neptune began to shake, slightly, as they recognized it to be Sailor Pluto. The duo looked at each other, wondering what he meant when rays of light appeared in front of them.

The lights transformed before them. They turned into their talismans: the Space Saber and Deep-Sea Mirror. They both reached out to them, accepting this new power.

Neptune clung onto his mirror as he raised it to aim at the clay warriors. "This will help us ID the real one!" he shouted, strongly. The Neptune trident began to glow on the back of the mirror as the glass reflected over the warriors. "Neptune Submarine Reflection!" A blue ray of light shot from the mirror and burned Germatoid.

The real Germatoid was in the center, howling in pain against the light. Uranus raised his jeweled saber up, pulling the blade from its sheath. "This ends here, Germatoid!" shouted the Sailor. He pulled on the golden handle with his blade glowing with golden light. "Space Sword Blaster!" He brought the saber down, creating a massive gust of energy.

Germatoid howled in terror as Uranus' blast made contact. The clay warrior exploded in an instant with the others following behind him. Uranus and Neptune watched as the clay statues crumbled into nothing as a Daimon egg shattered.

"We have to keep going!" said Sailor Neptune.

"Let's go then!" said Uranus.

* * *

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were long gone by the time he showed up.

Nothing was left of the Daimons and Nooj laid unconscious on the ground. Roxas walked down the dark corridor, clinging onto his two Keychains. The boy showed no emotion on his face, no fear, no sorrow, no joy.

The boy stopped in front of Nooj's body, looking down at him. He shook his head at the forgotten professor. "You poor bastard," he mumbled. He didn't even bother to check if he was alright. There was still a mission waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

Roxas kept on walking, not noticing that Nooj was stirring from his sleep.

The professor raised his head up, finally free of the Daimons' control. The man's memories were still fresh from his sins. Only one thing kept him from finding a way to kill himself at the moment.

"Marluxia," whispered the professor.

Sailor Moon tried to help Marluxia back up. The boy buckled down to his side, holding onto the boy in his arms. "Wake up, Marluxia," said the boy. "Are you okay?"

Marluxia opened up his weary eyes to stare into the boy's blue eyes. "It's you," he said, weakly. "I knew you'd come to rescue me…I'm too weak though."

"I'll help you," said the brunet.

Marluxia nodded his head as he slowly got back on his feet. "I need the chalice," said the boy. "It's the only way to save Reks and stop the Sovereign of Silence. You need to give me the chalice; I know how to stop the Daimons, Sora."

Sailor Moon was about to nod his head when a sudden revelation dawned on him. How could Marluxia know he was Sora? The Sailors never told Marluxia their identities. "How did you know my name, Marluxia?" asked the boy, shaking slightly.

A dark smile crept on Marluxia's face. "I guess that didn't work," he said, laughing. His eyes began to glow black as a black star appeared on his forehead. The boy instantly transformed into the dark figure of the Sovereign of Silence, General XI.

Sailor Moon jumped back, raising his arms up. General XI continued to laugh at the boy as he tossed his hair back. "It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Sailor Moon," said the Sovereign. "You've only been a thorn at my side for so long. I thought we would never meet. I suggest you hand over the Purity Chalice before I have to take it from you. With it, I'll summon our supreme leader, Pharaoh 90!"

"Pharaoh 90?" said Sailor Moon.

General XI nodded his head. "Yes, he is the supreme master of the Tau Nebula," he told the boy. "The chalice is needed to break down the dimensional walls to begin the Silence and destroy this miserable world!" He made his way towards Sailor Moon with the boy taking more steps back. "Now, hand over the chalice!"

"TORNADO ZONE!"

"TSUNAMI!"

A massive vortex of wind and wave of water came rushing towards the General. Sailor Moon watched as the two summons of Uranus and Neptune unleashed their attacks. General XI could only smile as he raised his arms up in the air. Bolts of dark energy poured from his hand, neutralizing the Sailors' Crisis Attack.

General XI looked past Sailor Moon to see Uranus and Neptune standing by the door with their Sailor Weapons in hand. The General began to shake his head as he looked at his unwanted guests. "Sailors Uranus and Neptune," said the Sovereign, "you are not welcomed in my home!"

"We could care less," said Sailor Uranus.

"We're here to stop you!" shouted Sailor Neptune.

General XI laughed as his eyes began to glow. "You can't stop me if you're all tied up!" he shouted, angrily.

A dark, stone pillar rose up from the ground. Uranus and Neptune looked back with Sailor Moon doing the same. Dark vines poured out from the pillar, wrapping around the Outer Sailors' bodies. The Sailors were suspended in the air then tied against the pillar with the vines shocking their bodies.

Uranus and Neptune screamed in pain as the vines attacked them, rendering them unconscious.

"Pharaoh 90 won't wait any longer!" shouted the Sovereign of Silence.

Sailor Moon turned back to the Sovereign with tears in his eyes. "Stop this, Marluxia!" he begged. "You're hurting them! You have to fight this. Wake up, Marluxia!"

General XI shook his head at the boy with a dark smile, twisting on his face. "Marluxia is dead, little boy," said the man. "All that's left is me, the Daimon and Sovereign of Silence!"

"No!" said Sailor Moon. "I know that Marluxia's still in there. I'll find a way to bring him out and stop you!"

"Enough, Sailor Moon!"

They all turned back to discover Roxas standing at the doorway. The boy still hung onto his two Keychains as he entered the lab. Uranus and Neptune were down for the count, now from what the blond could see. Roxas stared at his brother, shaking his head.

"Roxas," whispered Sailor Moon. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my duty!" said the blond. "The Order told me to destroy the Sovereign of Silence, and I will! I'll use the Rage of the Keyblade to do it too!" Sailor Moon looked terrified at the dark scowl on his brother's face. The blond wasn't done yet. "Marluxia is dead now. There's no bringing him back. Now, is the time to be strong and fight."

Sailor Moon shook his head. "How can you be so cruel?" he shouted to his brother. "What's the matter with you, Roxas?"

The blond glared at his older brother. "Sora…you're an idiot," he shouted. "You can't do what's best for the world. If you stopped Marluxia sooner then none of this would be happening. But you're unfit to be the heir to the Moon Kingdom."

"What!"

"That's right, Sailor Moon." Roxas took a fighting stance, holding onto his Keychains. The blond stared at his brother with piercing, blue eyes. He clenched onto the chains with a tight fist. "I challenge you, Sailor Moon, to a duel for the Crown. The winner takes the throne! Do you accept, Prince Ventus, to my challenge?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

On the next chapter, the Silence begins! The Keybearer and Sailor Moon fight for the throne, the Sailors and Masters struggle to keep the Daimons back, Riku tries to keep Reks alive, and Marluxia struggles to break free from General XI's control! Pharaoh 90 arrives to the earth, causing a wake of destruction. Only the Great Destroyer himself has a chance to stop him. But will his power aloen be enough? Or can Sailor Moon find a way to travel into space to stop the Silence? Find out in **Brothers of Saturn!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: This is it, my friends! The ultimate battle (for Infinity) is here! Can you stand the suspense? The moment we've all been waiting for is here! Sadly, there's still two more chapters left, but this epic chapter is the high point of Infinty. I hope you guys love it. Read and review. If you dont...I'll come get you and beat you into reviewing. Haha! ILY!**

**Brothers of Saturn:**

Roxas still had his arms raised up to his brother. He glared at his elder, impatiently waiting for a response. "Well, Prince Ventus?" said the blond. "Do you accept my challenge? Or are you too much of a coward to fight your own brother?"

Sailor Moon stood up straight, trying to hide his inner turmoil. He couldn't find his baby brother. It was wrong on so many levels. Big brothers were supposed to protect and guide their younger brothers, not fight them.

This felt horribly wrong, but there was no avoiding it.

"Fine," said Sailor Moon. "I accept your challenge."

Roxas smirked as he began to approach Sailor Moon. "And so it begins," said the younger boy.

As the blond made his way, closer towards his brother a familiar face staggered into the dark laboratory. Sailor Moon and Roxas briefly looked back to see Professor Nooj, torn and raggedy, making his way inside. General XI could only laugh at the hollow shell of what was once Germatoid.

The boys watched as Nooj shuffled his way past them to the Sovereign. The man had remorse written and bleeding from his face as he tried to reach him. "Marluxia," whispered the man. "Marluxia…can you hear me? Please, Marluxia, I'm sorry."

He collapsed against the Sovereign of Silence's chest. The general yelped in disgust of this useless bag of meat. "Get off me!" shouted the general. He pushed the beaten man away from him. The general glared down at him like dirty stray. "You're useless to me now. I want nothing more to do with Germatoid's worthless vessel."

"What?" said Nooj. "Let my son go, you heartless monster."

"Looks who's talking," said General XI. "I couldn't take control of your son without consent. You signed your son's body over to me. This is all your fault I'm here, you unfit father. Marluxia would've been better off with you dead."

Nooj felt like a dagger was stabbed into his heart. The man clenched onto his chest, trying to hold back the pain. It was true. He did sign his son's soul over, but not like this. He was just trying to save his life…he didn't want the world to end.

General XI knew the damage was done better then any of them. He held up his hand, causing Nooj's body to float in the air. "Now, to dispose of the trash," said the general.

Sailor Moon had enough of this. "Leave him alone!" he shouted, angrily. He ignored Roxas and ran towards them, holding out his rod. He pointed it at the Sovereign, hands shaking as he readied to strike. "Let him go!"

The general smirked at him as he dropped the professor on the ground. Roxas glared at his brother, taking control of the situation once more. "Ignore them, Sailor Moon," he said, boldly. "Don't get involved in their private matters when you have your own to surpass."

Sailor Moon turned back to face his brother. There was so much rage and anger in the boy. He just couldn't understand where all of it was coming from. What had happened to Roxas to make him this way?

That's when he noticed the puffy look in his brother's eyes. He had been crying. Was he crying for Reks? No, that wasn't it. Something else happened. Sailor Moon was sure of it, but he wondered what could've triggered such a drastic change.

* * *

The Sailor Soldiers of the Inner Planets did their best to keep the Daimons at bay. They used their combined power to erect a force field around the school to keep the Daimons from taking over the entire city. That was all they could do at this point.

The Masters from the Order used their Keyblades to add power into their barrier. Even with all this added power, things weren't looking bright for them. The Daimons were growing stronger and stronger by the minute. They wouldn't strop growing. At this point, things could only get worse.

It was painfully obvious that they were losing the war.

The Silence was about to dawn.

The end of the world was about to begin.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood away from his brother, summoning his Keyblade to his side. He held the black handle of his silver blade. Lunar Kingdom continued to sparkle in his grasp, bathing in the light of its summons.

"Are you ready?" said the brunet.

Roxas nodded his head. He threw the two Keychains in the air, summoning its power. "OBLIVION, OATHKEEPER POWER!" The Keychains exploded in light around him as the boy crossed his arms over his chest. Ribbons of light wrapped around his body as it transformed him into his new form. His Keychains floated around the air as his clothes took solid form.

He wore baggy, white pants with his old black boots and vest. A white coat was thrown over him with a red collar and black stitching. On his wrist was a black and white checkered pattern. His forehead shinned with the Crescent Moon, while his palms burned with the symbol for Earth.

Light rose up from the Keychains with his Keyblades taking form. Oathkeeper still shined with its brilliant light, but next to it was a black Keyblade. Dark chains, demonic wings, and a dark crown designed this Keyblade. He caught each Keyblade and spun them around before bringing them together. Sparks briefly flew at the blades connected before he swung his arms apart.

He now bore the powers of Super Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's eyes began to widen in shock of his brother as he stared at the two weapons in his hands. "Two Keyblades!" he shouted, surprised. "How is that possible?"

"A gift from our father," said the Keybearer. "He gave me the Rage of the Keyblade after sacrificing himself to stop the Sovereign of Silence."

"Sacrifice!" shouted Sailor Moon. It made sense now. The Keybearer was out for revenge. Reks' heart was devoured by General XI, and now Terra…Terra was dead. The boy's heart broke just thinking about the lose of their father. "Roxas…I–"

The Keybearer shook his head. "Shut up!" he shouted, bitterly. "You let this happen, Sora! You allowed things to go this far. You could've stopped all of this, but you're too weak! Axel's right about you. You are pathetic, Sailor Moon." He began to charge towards Sailor Moon, raising his two Keyblades in the air.

The brunet closed his eyes. He could see that the Keybearer's heart was bleeding. The younger didn't mean any of the words he was saying. His rage just needed to be vented out. If this challenge was the only way, he could help his brother then so be it.

Keyblade met Keyblade in one blow.

General XI raised his head up, suddenly interested by the sibling rivalry displayed right in front of him. If his enemies destroyed each other then it would make his job so much easier. The Purity Chalice was as good as his now.

"What are you fighting for, Sailor Moon?" shouted the Keybearer. He brought down Oathkeeper and Oblivion to the brunet's face. He wanted to end the suffering. He wanted to end all of it. "I fight for life and destruction. I fight to stop the Silence and protect the people of the universe."

Sailor Moon barely managed to block the two blows. The Keybearer's strength was far too strong for his one Keyblade alone to handle. He couldn't give up though. Sailor Moon was going to keep fighting.

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?" said the brunet. He managed to push his brother back, pulling out his rod from behind him. "Marluxia is a citizen of this world. He's still alive, somewhere."

"Always the optimist!" The Keybearer jumped at his brother's face, trying to slice it off with his sharp blades. "Normally, it's cute, but you're the reason the world is about to end. Your senseless, childish behavior will kill this world."

Sailor Moon blocked Oathkeeper with his rod. He used his upper body strength to push the boy back. "Enough of this, Roxas!" shouted the brunet. "If I'm the childish one then what does that make you?"

The Keybearer took a few steps back, blocking Sailor Moon's blow. He sidestepped away from Lunar Kingdom then threw Oathkeeper at his brother. "I'm just a boy!" he said, loudly. "I'm someone who loves this world and is willing to do what's best for the greater good!"

"Would the greater good ask you to kill Marluxia then?"

Sailor Moon dodged the boomerang Oathkeeper with a few, easy steps. The Keybearer caught his Keyblade as it spun towards him. He raised Oblivion over his shoulder, ready to swing at Sailor Moon, again. "You just don't understand, Sailor Moon," cried the blond. "You just can't understand. Marluxia's already dead. Nothing we do can save him. I don't like this anymore then you do, but it's the truth."

Using his new, Super powers, the Keybearer taped into his new spells. He spread his arms apart with the Keyblades sparkling behind him. Sailor Moon remained still, watching red molecules float in front of the Keybearer.

"FLARE!"

A red flare flashed across the lab, racing towards the brunet. Sailor Moon brought his weapons together, barely blocking the Keybearer's attack. The brunet's Keyblade and rod managed to absorb his brother's attack. He wasn't sure how that happened though. The Keybearer's attack was pure magick, no elemental properties at all.

Then again, why would he complain for surviving the attack.

The Keybearer still wasn't done though. The blond shook his spiky head around and swung his Keyblades back. He still had a trick up his sleeve. "You still haven't faced my strongest power yet, brother," he said, the Crescent Moon sparkling on his forehead. Oblivion and Oathkeeper began to glow in his hands with a bright aura. "EVENT HORIZON!" The pair of Keyblades exploded in white light. The Keybearer sprang up in the air, waving his deadly weapons around.

Sailor Moon had enough of this though. He was ending the fight now. "MOON SHINING RADIANCE! WISDOM BULLETS!" A golden ray of light escaped his Keyblade, while blue bullets fired from the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. With the Keybearer coming closer towards him, breaking through his attacks, Sailor Moon pushed more power into it.

The duo met halfway before their attacks finally exploded. They were both hurled across the lab, crashing into different machines. General XI wasn't concerned though. None of the machines had anything to do with his final solution.

Sailor Moon and the Keybearer crashed, collapsing onto the ground.

Hanging from the statue and still weak, Uranus and Neptune finally picked their heads up. They missed the fight, but sensed the boys' powers the entire time. They awoke just in time to see the explosion and the boys flying across the lab.

General XI began to laugh and applaud at his rather, amusing source of entertainment. "Bravo!" said the general. "Encore! Encore! I want to see more."

* * *

Back in the apartment, Riku still cradled Reks and held onto his hand. Healing light escaped his body into Reks. The young man did everything in his power to keep his son's life force sustained.

"Things will get better, Reks," he whispered to the boy. He leaned back against his wall, taking in a deep breath. He gently brushed his son's cheek, watching the boy as his breathing started to steady.

Naminé stood at the window, looking out into the city. You didn't need to be a witch to sense all the evil around the city. The Infinity Academy was radiating with levels of dark power that she hadn't seen since the Dark Crystal tried to destroy the city. It was a horrible nightmare.

The world was slowly going to hell and the witch could sense it.

"Please boys," she prayed, softly, "be careful…come back home in one piece."

* * *

General XI continued to laugh at the weakened boys. He couldn't believe how easy it was to defeat his enemies. It amazed him how the silly Bureau of Bad Behavior couldn't defeat them sooner. All of them were worthless fools.

"Death will come for you soon enough," laughed the general.

A light from within the general's body went off. The general found himself, briefly, losing his strength as he clung onto the keypad of the machine. "GET OUT!" shouted a younger voice. "Get out of my body!"

It was Marluxia. General XI hated that boy so much. The boy was fighting to reclaim control of his body and stop the Sovereign. It was admirable, but foolish. The Sovereign of Silence was too strong and Marluxia was too weak to put up a fight.

This could work to his advantage though.

He reclaimed control of Marluxia, but faked it as if he hadn't. He picked his head up to see Nooj crawling towards him and Sailor Moon waking up. It was perfect. "Father," whimpered the Sovereign, pretending to be Marluxia. "Help me." He collapsed onto his knees, panting for air. "I can't fight him much longer…I need the Purity Chalice. Quick, I need it soon."

Nooj nodded his head. "I'll get the chalice for you." He turned back around to see Sailor Moon trying to get back on his feet. He made his way towards the brunet with his eyes streaming in tears. "Please…give me the chalice. I need to save my son," said the professor. "Please, help him."

Sailor Moon truly believed that Marluxia was winning the battle. The Sailor knew if Marluxia could find enough strength then General XI would be defeated. He just needed that power.

"Alright," said Sailor Moon.

Uranus and Neptune weren't buying this though. They didn't believe a word the Sovereign said.

"Don't do it, Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"It's a trick!" shouted Sailor Neptune. "Don't fall for it!"

Sailor Moon ignored them though. He brought his hands to his compact, light slowly beginning to build up in his grasp. The light took the golden, jeweled form of the Purity Chalice. He handed it over to Nooj without hesitation. "Use it to save him," said the Sailor.

Nooj's eyes flooded in tears. "Thank you, Sailor Moon," said the professor. He practically ran back to General XI with the chalice in his hands. He crouched over and proudly presented it, thinking it was his son. "Here, Marluxia. Use it to stop the Sovereign."

"I'll use it," said the general. He grabbed the chalice from his hand, corrupting the Purity Force with his dark power. A wave of dark energy pushed Nooj back, having him crash into Sailor Moon. The Sovereign stood up, smiling. "The Purity Force now belongs to me!"

General XI turned back to his machine, looking at the cage for the chalice. He forced his hand through the gelatinous cage to seal the chalice within it. "Here it is, Pharaoh 90! The Purity Chalice is all yours!" shouted the Sovereign. "Take its power and destroy the world. Yes, for the end is here!"

"NO!" cried the Outer Sailors. The boys tried to break free from their bounds, but it only made them tighten and shock them more. They cried out in pain and terror, as they knew that the Daimons had won. Everything and everyone was going to die, starting with the Earth.

General XI kept the chalice inside the machine with his hand as dark thunder began to crash and the earth quaked. "Yes!" shouted the general. "Nothing can stop us now. Only a heart with the greatest of purity stands a chance against us now. You, Sailor Soldiers, have failed your mission! This world and all worlds shall perish in SILENCE!"

Cracks began to cover the Purity Chalice from the overabundance of darkness. The darkness corrupted and broke the power of the chalice. Within seconds, the Purity Chalice completely shattered into tiny pieces.

The battle wasn't over yet, though.

The Keybearer rose up to his feet, summoning both his Keyblades. "I won't allow things end like this!" shouted the blond. "I have to stop you. I have enough strength to stop you, and I WILL stop you!"

He raised his Keyblades in the air, bringing them together. "HOLY!" Orbs of light gathered around the Sovereign of Silence before exploding around them. The Sovereign was blown away from the machine just as a dark vortex opened in front of it. Within the vortex, a massive, planet-like figure could be seen moving towards them.

"What is that?" shouted the Keybearer.

Nooj, weakly, picked his head up. "It can't be," mumbled the professor.

The Sovereign slowly got back on his feet, smiling at the figure. He was coming. The chalice broke the barriers and now he could come. "Pharaoh 90, my master. He is coming," laughed the Sovereign. "He is coming to destroy this planet! His Darkness approaches."

The Keybearer shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about that! I'll stop him too!" he shouted, angrily. He kept the Keyblades in the air, summoning his ultimate power. They began to glow with a golden light as golden symbols appeared on the ground. "TRINITY LIMIT!" The Master did a flip in the air, landing back on the ground. He struck his Keyblades into the ground, causing bullets of light to rise up.

The lights gathered together into a large sphere. The Maser used his power over light to fire the lights into several beams. His attack went towards the dark vortex, breaking the dimensional borders.

Flying across space, Trinity Limit met the colossal figure of Pharaoh 90. The Lord of the Daimons was literarily a giant planet. Trinity Limit crashed in front of the dark entity, causing it to growl in anger. Pharaoh 90 returned the attack back through the wall with a bolt of dark energy.

Pharaoh 90's attack passed through the dark vortex, heading straight for the Keybearer. The boy was thrown across the lab with Sailor Moon getting in his path. Both boys were hurled back from the raw power of the attack, their clothes half-torn, and flung into the statue that held Uranus and Neptune.

* * *

Things only grew worse for the Sailors and the Masters. The Daimons that gathered around Infinity Academy were about to burst through their barriers. The red spawns of Pharaoh 90 tried to claw and bite their way out the Sailors' barrier.

The Sailors and Masters tried to keep them back, but the Fates weren't on their side this time.

From the star shaped opening above the school, a black star rose up into the air, creating a dark vortex. They all looked up to stare at the vortex. It was official, all Hell was about to break loose.

They had lost the battle against the Heart Snatchers.

The Silence was here.

The world was going to die.

* * *

Still trapped in the statue, Uranus and Neptune yelled at Sailor Moon for his foolishness.

"How could you be so blind, Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Uranus.

"You handed over our only chance to save the world to the enemy!" said Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Moon remained silent as he looked at the Keybearer's beaten body. His brother and the Outer Sailors were right about him. They were all right. His foolish behavior and compassion caused the Silence to begin. The Purity Chalice was gone now so there was no hope to stop the destruction even if the Messiah of Peace magically appeared.

The world was going to bleed into destruction, and it was all his fault.

If only there was something, he could do to rewind time. To stop the Silence, to stop the death. If only Marluxia was really alive then maybe they could've awakened Sailor Saturn to help them.

But that was never going to happen now. All hope was lost.

Bolts of darkness came down around them. The machines were overloading with dark energy that threatened their very existence. Mugen Gakuen wasn't going to last much longer. The destruction of the chalice and the rising dark energy caused an imbalance in the building as well as the planet.

General XI was too busy, amused with his victory laugh to pay attention to the energy. A bolt of dark thunder crackled around him. One of his bolts strayed too far, about to strike him in the head. Nooj jumped in the way to protect the Sovereign's vessel, his son.

General XI was disturbed by this act of compassion.

Sailor Moon saw this too. Despite his head telling him to let the Sovereign get hit, his heart didn't want to see Marluxia hurt. The boy quickly sprang up to his feet and jumped in front of the lightning bolt.

Nooj and the general watched as Sailor Moon crumbled apart on the ground. The boy's back was screaming in pain as he tried to suppress it. His entire body wanted to die on him. Nothing mattered other than the blinding pain.

Another bolt hit the vines that bound Uranus and Neptune. The vines shattered and took half the statue with it. The Outer Sailors landed on the ground barely able to stand up on their own feet.

The Keybearer remained unconscious as a bolt crashed next to him. His Keyblades disappeared from their Master's lack of consciousness. The Outer Sailors went over towards the boy, dragging him some place safer.

General XI watched all the displays of compassion. They were all so foreign to him. None of it made any sense to the Sovereign of Silence. Why were they being so kind to one another?

As the general watched in curiosity, his vessel's heart began to stir within him.

Meanwhile, Pharaoh 90 drew closer to the Earth.

* * *

Darkness had won against the Sailors and Masters.

The Daimons broke free from their force field, tossing the heroes around like dolls. The upper portion of the Infinity Academy exploded and was sucked into the warp. All that remained was the basement labs. The Daimons that covered the school were also lost I the process.

The Daimons easily overpowered them in their already weakened state. Victory belonged to the Heart Snatchers and their Sovereign of Silence.

Everything was coming to an end.

The world was going to die.

The Sailors and Masters prayed that Peace would find them before they died.

* * *

Nooj held onto the general's weakened body as the entire building was destroyed. Not even the lab was left now. That and all the machines were sucked into the vortex only moments after the building's destruction. They now sat on a pile of rubble with the dark vortex still growing behind them.

"I'm sorry, Marluxia," he whispered, softly. "I'm sorry for everything."

General XI blinked his eyes, losing control of Marluxia, once more. Marluxia surfaced, sensing the destruction and his love ones' sacrifices. "I'm sorry," said the boy. "I shouldn't have let General XI win."

"Marluxia!" Nooj said, in shock. He held onto his son, hugging the poor boy. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all my fault."

The boy shook his head. "I should've fought harder," he said, almost in tears. "It was so dark in there though. I couldn't see the light, but…I saw it. As soon as he touched the chalice, I felt its power. I can fight him now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fight the Sovereign of Silence," said Marluxia's voice through the general's body. "Now, let me go. This will get messy."

Nooj did as he was told, watching as General XI stood back up. Darkness grew on the dark star as the general attempted to reclaim control. The Outer Sailors watched the Sovereign as he remained perfectly still. They could sense the fighting going on from within him. Now would be the best time to strike.

Sailor Moon rose up too, watching the fight. Him and Nooj watched as the Sovereign stood in the middle of the ruins.

"Get out of my body!" shouted Marluxia.

"Never!" said General XI. "This body belongs to me now, boy!"

Within them, a psychic battle for dominance took place. The two spirits fought against each other from the inside. The victor would get control of the body. General XI wasn't going to lose to this child. Marluxia knew he couldn't lose this fight. Just this one time, he needed to be strong. He had to stop the Sovereign of Silence.

A light went off from the depths of Marluxia's soul. He never felt such power before. This power could destroy and save a world. The power of a true Sailor Soldier.

Everyone watched as the Sovereign of Silence howled in agony. The shriek the man released was terrifying and chilling to the bones. General XI held onto his head, screaming never ceasing. The black star on his forehead shattered, replaced with the symbol of Saturn.

The Outer Sailors gasped as they realized what just happened. Marluxia tapped into the powers of Sailor Saturn, buried deep within him. The power of the Destroyer was used against the Sovereign of Silence, and it won!

"NO!" shouted General XI. "This can't be happening to me!"

His body faded out of existence with Saturn's symbol floating in the air. Nooj cried in horror, wondering what happened to his son. The symbol faded as well with the man passing out on the pile of rubble. Sailor Moon hid his tears behind his gloves.

Marluxia sacrificed himself to stop the Sovereign of Silence.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Riku and Naminé watched for any progress. The Moon Cats sat on the bed, waiting for any sign of improvement. Reks' skin was still deathly pale. Even through all their efforts, Reks was still going to die.

There was no hope for him.

Tears began to run down Naminé's face as she wept for the boy. Riku held onto his chest, trying to hold back his pain. He just couldn't believe that his son was going to die. The boy had done nothing wrong. He was just a child.

They all began to weep for the boy. Artemis was blubbering all over the place with Luna crying in a proper manner. Riku held onto Naminé for support, both covered in tears. Reks remained silent and still.

"I can help you."

A ghostly figure appeared in the middle of Riku's bedroom. The figure was of a boy with pink hair, wearing a SeeD uniform. His uniform was similar to the other, the only real difference were the colors. His uniform was black like the theirs, but on his collar were floral prints and he had a violet tie. On his left breast was the symbol of his planet. The symbol of the Destroyer, Saturn.

Luna and Artemis gasped. "Prince Marluxia!" shouted Luna.

"You're alive," said Artemis.

The Moon Cats only met the Prince of Saturn once. That was during the Silver Millennium when King Ventus and King Terra bound the boy's powers of destruction. It had been ages since they saw the boy in such a royal fashion.

The boy stood in a dignified manner. "I can restore his life." The boy held up Reks' Pure Heart Crystal with it sparkling in his hands. He waved it gently, sending the heart back to Reks' body. "Thank you, my friends," said the boy. "Thank you for everything."

The Pure Heart returned to its owner. Color returned to Reks' skin as well as life. The boy opened his eyes, weakly, as he rose up from the bed. He was too dazed and confused to understand what was happening, but Reks was alive.

Riku and Naminé practically threw themselves at the boy, they were so grateful.

Prince Marluxia smiled at them. "Thank you, Reks," he said, softly. "I'll never forget our friendship." The boy disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Pharaoh 90 drifted closer towards the small, blue planet. The Earth felt the monster's arrival drawing near. The seas began to rise, the wind's gale was fiercer, volcanoes began to erupt, and the ground began to crack. The Eve of Destruction was upon them. Silence was drawing on the planet.

In the next few moments, their fate would be decided.

* * *

At the ruins of the Infinity Academy, the Outer Sailors had a bone to pick with Sailor Moon

Uranus grabbed Sailor Moon by his collar, lifting the scrawny boy up in the air. "This is all your fault!" he shouted, again. "If you just stood out of our way like we told you then none of this would've happened. The world is going to die!" he shouted, angrily. "Do you understand that, Sailor Moon? The world will die and its all because of you."

Neptune nodded his head as he pushed the boy out of Uranus' grip. The brunet fell on the ground with the artistic Sailor hovering over him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he shouted, as cold and unforgiving as the sea. "You're supposed to be the Champion of Love and Justice. Well? Does the Silence sound like love and justice to you? Does the damn apocalypse sound good to you, Sora?"

The boy wouldn't say anything. He merely wept in silence as he stared at all the destruction. Building after building crumbled apart. The earth opened up, swallowing streets and cars like nothing. People could be heard screaming all over the city, possibly all over the world.

They were right.

It was his fault that the world was about to end.

"Sailor Moon!"

They all turned back to see a figure floating onto a pile of rubble. Their eyes widened in shock as they recognized the mysterious being. It was another Sailor Soldier. He wore a violet colored uniform with tight pants, knee high boots with a sharp heel, something resembling angel wings stuck out from his shoulders, a pale gemmed tiara, and clipped to his tie was something looking like a Pure Heart Crystal.

In his hand was a scythe, not just any scythe though. In the boy's hand was the Silence Glaive. His pink hair ruffled in the wind of destruction. Despite his thin appearance, the boy radiated with power beyond anything they've ever seen.

"Sailor Saturn," whispered the brunet.

As prophesied, the Sailor Soldier of Destruction arrived just as the world was about to end. Uranus and Neptune didn't even bother trying to towards step him. The world was going to end either way. They might as well just let Saturn finish it off.

Sailor Saturn stood completely still on the rubble. "Silence is upon us," said the boy. "I will use my powers of destruction to stop the Pharaoh 90."

Sailor Moon rose up from the ground, wiping his tears away. "You can't fight him alone!" shouted the boy. He raced towards Sailor Saturn, practically stumbling around like a drunk.

Saturn raised the glaive up to the boy's throat, stopping him from proceeding. "You did your part, Sailor Moon," the boy said, respectfully. "I thank you for freeing me. You made the right choice by handing over the chalice to General XI. It's what gave me enough power to awaken."

The brunet took a step back. "I have to help you though," said the boy. "You'll die on your own."

"Pharaoh 90's power is too strong at your current level," said Saturn. "Without the ability to become Super Sailor Moon, you would not survive the battle. Pharaoh 90 would destroy you in an instant." He looked up to stare at the unconscious body of the Keybearer. "He could've helped too, but he's too weak to be of assistance."

Saturn sighed as he pulled his glaive away from Sailor Moon. "I will repay you though for all your kindness," he said, smiling. "Thank you, for everything you've done to help me, Sailor Moon. Farewell."

Sailor Saturn somersaulted into the dark vortex. The Soldier of Destruction disappeared into the dark depths to fight the Pharaoh 90. Sailor Saturn was sacrificing himself to save a world that didn't even want him alive.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

Sailor Moon still couldn't believe that Saturn so boldly sacrificed himself like that. It wasn't right or fair. Saturn shouldn't have to face Pharaoh 90 on his own. He would die if he had to fight him on his own.

"I have to help him!" cried Sailor Moon. He collapsed onto the ground, knees weak. He landed on the pile of rubble, trying to transform into Super. "Crisis, Make Up! Crisis, Make Up! Crisis, Make Up!"

It was no use though. He couldn't' transform into Super Sailor Moon. There was nothing the boy could do. He was just going to have to sit and watch as everything went straight to hell!

"Crisis, Make Up!" cried the brunet. "Please…I have to fight!"

Nothing worked.

Uranus and Neptune stood behind the boy. They honestly felt bad for Sailor Moon, now. The boy wept and crumbled apart into pieces before their eyes. It was a painful sight to see. Sailor Moon was a wreck.

The navy blue and marine green gems on their tiaras began to shine as they watched his suffering.

* * *

Laying on the ruins of the school, the Sailors and Masters began to twitch.

Sailors Mars clenched his fist together, his body bruised and cut. The red head weakly brought his head up as he heard a faint cry. "I hear you, Sailor Moon," whispered the boy. The red gem on his tiara began to sparkle.

Sailor Jupiter's chest began to twitch as he stared up at the sky. The destruction of the Silence was upon them. "I'll help you, Sailor Moon," he said, weakly. The green gem on his tiara began to sparkle as well.

Sailor Venus rolled over to his side, eyes shut. Everything in his body was killing him as he wished that the pain would go away. "Keep going, Sailor Moon," whispered the blond. The orange gem on his tiara began to shine.

Sailor Mercury held onto his bleeding chest, breathing heavily. His wound wasn't mortal, but it would take time to heal. "Don't let us down, Sailor Moon," he said, softly. The blue gem on his tiara began to glow.

The boys' tiaras disappeared, leaving their Planet symbols on their foreheads.

* * *

The Outer Sailors' tiaras disappeared as well. Their Planet symbols began to shine on their foreheads. The light of their tiaras flew across the ruins, reaching Sailor Moon's Crescent tiara. Four other lights came flying and did the same.

Sailor Moon's tiara began to glow with the colors and the borrowed power of the other Sailors. The brunet kept crying, trying to find the strength to transform into Super. He gave it one last try though. With one last cry for power, he tapped into everyone's powers.

"CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

Light poured out from the Crescent on his tiara and his compact. His torn uniform changed and transformed into Super.

Rainbow butterflies began to surround him. His vest remained black, but now with a yellow collar and tie with his compact locked to his tie. His shorts turned yellow with another compact locked onto a white ribbon that extended to his legs. Black boots still went up to his knees with yellow and black Xs all over his clothes, his choker turning yellow with a golden heart, three, transparent, shoulder guards on his vest, and his Crescent tiara remaining the same.

A pair of butterfly wings expanded from his back. As the boy finished transforming, Super Sailor Moon's Pure Heart Crystal floated out of his body. His Pure Heart floated in front of his compact, shining in pure light.

Super Sailor Moon forced his way through the vortex. A protective barrier formed around him, granted to him by his Super Soldier powers. The vortex was pierced open with the brunet making his way into space to fight Pharaoh 90 and help Sailor Saturn.

The boy disappeared, leaving Uranus and Neptune on the dieing rock.

Uranus heard a faint whisper in his ear. He remembered the words of Sailor Pluto. A sharp chill ran down his spine after Super Sailor Moon disappeared. "It can't be," said the older brunet. "You don't think that Sora could be the Messiah? Do you?"

Neptune looked like he was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut. The blond simply shook his head, unsure of the right answer. "I don't know," he admitted. "Pluto told us that the Messiah of Peace would appear when we needed him most. I don't know if that's Sora though, it could very well be Marluxia too. Silence and Peace within one body."

"Or in the body of the Moon Prince," said Uranus.

* * *

Super Sailor Moon passed through the vortex easily enough. Within moments, the boy found himself in space, literally. He was floating around in the cosmos, floating just past the Earth and Moon.

Space wasn't like he always thought it would be. Sure, it was dark and everything was far out of reach, but it wasn't as cold. Despite the massive distance, there was so much peace and feeling of serenity in space that it didn't seem bad. It was almost perfect all the way up here.

Over in the distance, they could be seen. Pharaoh 90's massive form was trying to float closer to the Earth. However, the tiny form of Sailor Saturn was doing his best to keep the dark entity back. Saturn waved his Silence Glaive around, slicing away at the Pharaoh 90. The pink haired boy moved through space without any effort.

Pharaoh 90 released several blasts of energy at Saturn, but the boy dodged every last one of them. He swung his glaive around as he motioned around in space, hacking and slashing his way to victory. Pharaoh wouldn't stop through fighting though. The colossal figure released more bolts of red energy from its body.

He had enough of this.

Super Sailor Moon flew towards them, releasing a bolt of light from his hand. Pharaoh 90's attack was blocked. Saturn turned back looking very surprised to see Super Sailor Moon all the way in space. Somehow, though, he wasn't surprised. He knew that the older boy would find his way to become Super and get into space.

"You're risking your life," said Saturn.

"I know," said the Super Soldier. "I can't let you fight this alone. I'm going to fight with you whether you like it or not."

Saturn began to smile at the boy. "Fine," he said, softly. "We shall fight together."

The duo flew towards Pharaoh 90.

Super Sailor Moon brought out his rod and Keyblade with him to fight. He raised his rod up, approaching Pharaoh 90. "RAINBOW MOON HEART ACHE!" A trail of hearts escaped from the boy's rod with a rainbow following behind it.

As he floated around it, he aimed Lunar Kingdom at it as well. "MOON SHINING RADIANCE!" A powerful, golden beam fired from his Keyblade as well.

Saturn twirled his Silence Glaive around in his hands. He held it up, pointing it at Pharaoh 90. The glaive began to shine with black energy. "SATURN FATAL CREST!" Bolts of dark lighting sparked out from the glaive as a powerful blast of violet light crashed into the colossal being.

A wall of dark energy appeared around Pharaoh 90. The boys' attacks couldn't make it past that wall. Even with all that power, they still couldn't penetrate Pharaoh 90's force field. They needed more power.

They had to do something more if they were going to win.

Pharaoh 90 released wave after wave of ruby bullets at them. Pharaoh's attack crashed on the boy's tarring them apart. Super Sailor Moon protected his Pure Heart with his arms, as well as his chest. The attack blew the boys back towards the Moon. Their uniforms torn apart in the process of Pharaoh's attacks with the boys sporting new cuts as well.

Saturn stopped them from floating any further. His Silence Glaive began to sparkle with energy as it disappeared for a moment. The boy watched as a green handled and rose bladed scythe appeared in his hand. He grabbed the curved weapon, smiling. "Graceful Dahlia," he said, proudly. "My Sailor Weapon."

Super Sailor Moon floated towards the Moon with his Keyblade sparkling with energy. The boy looked at his weapon as the lunar cycle on the blade began to shine. "What is going on?" he said, softly.

Sailor Saturn floated closer to him, noticing a certain spot on the Moon beginning to glow as well. "I see it now," he said. "Your Keyblade is reacting to the ruins of the Moon Palace. Now is the best time for you to unleash your Crisis Attack." A powerful though entered the boy's mind. "Yes, if we put our Crisis Attacks together then we might be able to break through Pharaoh 90's force field."

"It's worth a try," said Super Sailor Moon. The boy floated closer to the Moon, raising his Keyblade in the air. The boy took in a deep breath as he gathered his power. This was his true power!

"MOON CRISIS ATTACK!" Angel feathers began to flutter around space. A holy beam of light came up from the Moon Kingdom's ruins. "I call upon the holy warrior! Messenger of the Heavens! I summon thee, Alexander!"

The feathers exploded round him. A colossal figure appeared on the moon, bearing great angel wings. The figure appeared to look like a giant, mobile city. The Summon's, Alexander, wings began to glow as power gathered around them.

"HOLY JUDGMENT!"

Powerful beams of light shot from Alexander's wings, racing towards Pharaoh 90. One after the other, the beams crashed into Pharaoh 90's barrier and caused it a great deal of pain.

Saturn twirled his scythe around in his hand. "SATURN CRISIS ATTACK!" shouted the Soldier of Destruction. He threw the scythe up in the air with a multitude of lights fluttering beneath him. "I call upon the Garden of Paradise! The power of the celestial world! I summon thee, Eden!"

A massive Summon, equal to the size of Alexander, appeared beneath them. The Summon was like a giant ship with the armored figure of a woman attached to it. A pair of wings appeared from the round top of the Summon Spirit.

"ETERNAL BREATH!"

Light gathered around the blue gem on top of Eden. A beam of blue light shot up from her, attacking Pharaoh 90 along with Alexander's attack. Divine symbols exploded around Pharaoh 90 caused by Eden's ultimate attack.

The red shield around Pharaoh 90 slowly began to crack from the pressure. Pharaoh 90 could fee the power of their attacks. It was too much for its force field to withstand. Their attacks blew apart its force field, shattering it into galactic pieces.

Alexander and Eden disappeared, leaving Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn drained of strength.

Sailor Saturn smiled as he resummoned his Silence Glaive. Super Sailor Moon looked up to the boy, wondering what was about to happen next. A smile formed on Saturn's face as he turned back to the boy. "Don't stop me," he said, simply.

"What do you mean?" said the brunet.

"My destiny," said Saturn. He turned back to Pharaoh 90 as the impending figure grew closer and closer. "There's something you should know about me, Prince Ventus. I am the Soldier of Destruction, but not many people know that I'm the Soldier of Rebirth as well. I may cause ruin and destruction, but I also bring resurrection and life to the worlds I destroy."

Super Sailor Moon shook his head. "How is that supposed to work?" said the boy. "It makes no sense to me."

"They coexist," said Saturn. "Life and Death, Destruction and Rebirth can't exist without one another. If things could only be destroyed with no promise of life ever returning then the universe would die. However, with rebirth following destruction then the universe can start over again. Destruction and Rebirth are a natural cycle that repeats over and over again."

Sailor Saturn raised his Silence Glaive into space. A violet aura began to appear around him as his body slowly began to sparkle. "Do not stop what must come," said Saturn. "This is my gift to the universe. I will destroy Pharaoh 90 with my power."

"NO!" cried Super Sailor Moon. "Don't do it, Marluxia!"

Saturn smiled, softly. "It's already been done, my friend," said the Sailor. He flew towards Pharaoh 90, ready to unleash his power. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Thousands of ribbons began to wrap around his body and the glaive. Saturn gave into this power as he released it upon Pharaoh 90.

The colossal figure howled in agony as Saturn's attack severally weakened him. Now was the moment of truth. Using the last of his power, Saturn raised his glaive above him. He had full intention to using his ultimate power, the full power of Destruction. He dropped the Silence Glaive onto Pharaoh 90, striking him with the bottom of the glaive.

That was all that was needed.

Raw power erupted around Sailor Saturn and Pharaoh 90. Sailor Saturn's power spread across the universe. It brought forth destruction to the Tau Nebula, but also brought destruction to Earth. The Tau Nebula and Pharaoh 90 fell quickly enough. Earth, however, was going to bleed for ages.

Saturn turned his head back just before he met his end. "This is my gift, Prince Ventus," said the Sailor. "Using the full extent of my power will also claim my life as well. This is where you are needed. Use the powers of the Silver Crystal to restore life. Only you have the power to stop Earth's destruction. Farewell, my friend!"

Destruction overtook what was left of Pharaoh 90 and Sailor Saturn.

Super Sailor Moon cried out in pain as he watched his friend die before his eyes. After the battle with the Negaverse, he swore that he would never allow one of his friends to die again. He could do something though. Like Sailor Saturn said, the Silver Crystal had the power to restore life. Maybe he could spare Saturn from death.

Super Sailor Moon called upon the strength of the Silver Crystal and his own Pure Heart Crystal. He raised his heart up with the Silver Crystal floating out from his compact. The boy took in a deep breath as he unleashed their combined power.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

From the two crystals, a blinding wave of healing light spread across the solar system.

* * *

Back on Earth, Silence seemed inevitable. Doom was certain. The world was about to die.

Uranus and Neptune felt utterly hopeless for their fates. However, as they looked up into the sky, they saw a wave of light spread across the sky. The light stopped the destruction and restored life across the dieing planet.

Tiny rays of light fluttered all around them as the sun began to shine. The boys began to smile and cheer as they saw the world spared from certain destruction. It was a miracle. An honest to Goddess miracle.

Light returned to the planet with the Earth no longer bleeding to destruction. In fact, it seemed almost like the Silence never happened. The world was as it was just before their final battle against the Daimons.

"Unbelievable," said Sailor Uranus.

Neptune nodded his head. "Sora actually did it," he said, smiling. "Him and Marluxia saved the world…the universe." A tear ran down his cheek as he looked up to the sky. The dark vortex had long since closed after Super Sailor Moon forced his way through. Yet, there was no sign of either one of them. "At what cost though."

Uranus bowed his head, in respect of the boys. "They gave up their lives to save this world," he whispered, softly. He rubbed a tear out of his eyes with his dirty glove. "It looks like Moon Face had more backbone in him then I thought."

Neptune sighed. "Goodbye Sailors," he whispered to the air, "We appreciate your noble sacrifices. We thank you for saving our world."

The duo were about to leave the ruins of Mugen Gakuen when they felt something in the air. They looked back out to the sea. Dozens of rainbow butterflies began to appear with a rainbow behind them. That was terribly odd.

Before they had the chance to blink, they saw Super Sailor Moon appear before them. The boy's uniform was badly torn, his shoulder guards torn along with his shorts and vest, cuts all over his body, and bruises forming everywhere. His bright, blue eyes appeared dead as he floated in the air.

The butterflies gently took him to the pile of rubble.

What was odd about this sight though was what Super Sailor Moon carried in his arms. The boys looked closer at the purple bundle to see that it was breathing. They looked even closer to see that the bundle was an infant.

Super Sailor Moon finally opened his mouth for the first time since their battle. "Please," he begged the Outer Sailors, "take care of the baby. Protect Marluxia."

* * *

LEGASP! Marluxia died and was reborn as a baby! Did you expect that?

On the next chapter, the aftermaths of the battle leaves the boys scared. Lexaeus and Cloud return Marluxia to his father, Reks searchs for answers, while the boys try to deal with the heartache of war. Things only heat up when Lexaeus and Cloud challenge Sora for letting destruction to threaten the planet. The Sailors fight each other, leading to the conclusion of the Sailors of the Outer Planets! The Ambassador of Good finally reveals himeslf for this fight. Find out who it is in **Messiah of Peace!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Sorry about not posting sooner! I got back like a billion years ago adn finished the chapter pretty soon, but one of my betas was a little toooooo busy to go over the chapter. -sigh- But its done now! Enjoy this exciting, fun filled, chapter! I hope you like it. Read and review.**

**Messiah of Peace:**

The world seemed calm and at peace for the first time in a long time. It was all thanks to Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. Their efforts saved the universe from total oblivion, annihilation. The Cosmos was safe thanks to their effort.

But it came at a great price.

Sailor Saturn's life was forfeit to protect the universe from Pharaoh 90. The Destruction couldn't be avoided. Death was almost unavoidable despite Saturn's power. His death wasn't in vein though. Super Sailor Moon was able to use the powers of the Silver Crystal to restore life.

Uranus and Neptune thought they wouldn't survive the battle. Their hearts bleed for the boys, but suddenly felt joy to see the butterflies. Light fluttered around the morning sky, welcoming in the survival of their world.

Super Sailor Moon appeared before them, cradling an infant in his hands. The Super Soldier carried a pink haired infant. He stared at the Outer Sailors, no expression left on his face. His bright, blue eyes appeared dead to the world.

"Please," whispered the Super Soldier. "Please, take care of Marluxia."

The two boys ran towards Super Sailor Moon as he landed on the rubbles of Mugen Gakuen. Uranus supported the heavy body of the boy, while Neptune saved the baby from falling on the rocks. They took hold of the infant, gently placing Super Sailor Moon on the ground.

The boy was too far out of it to notice their presence. The Outer Sailors glanced at each other, deciding it was best to take their leave with the baby. They disappeared just as the Keybearer began to stir.

Blue eyes bathed in the light of the sun. The Keybearer brushed his blond spikes back, his new Super Keybearer uniform torn from battle. The boy's body shook as he got back on his feet and noticed Super Sailor Moon on the ground, nearly unconscious.

Coming out from the other ends of the rubble, the Masters and other Sailors arrived to see the Keybearer approaching Super Sailor Moon. They all saw the dead look in the boy's eyes as his Pure Heart Crystal floated in front of him. They understood that Super Sailor Moon saved the world, but not even they were aware of how much the other Sailors played their parts in its survival.

The Keybearer crouched in front of Super Sailor Moon. He placed a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, staring blankly at him. Super Sailor Moon tilted his head up, looking at his younger brother.

Despite the duel they had, only moments ago, there was no longer any bad blood. The Keybearer draped his arms around his brother, pulling him into a tight hug. The blond cried on his brother's shoulder, feeling awful about what has happened.

"Let's go home," mumbled the Keybearer.

Super Sailor Moon, slowly, nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

It felt like he woke up from a deep sleep.

Reks opened his eyes, finding himself feeling very warm. He moved his tiny hands around, seeing that a blanket was draped over him. The boy picked himself up from the bed and found himself in Riku's bed with everyone surrounding him.

The boy looked frightened and confused at Naminé and all the boys in the room. It was plenty confusing for the boy. He remembered none of the events that transpired before his heart was extracted.

Luna and Artemis hoped onto the bed with Sora and Riku leaning in to the boy.

"What happened?" asked Reks.

Sora wrapped his hands around the boy, but not before Reks noticed the bruises on everyone. They all looked like they fought their way into Hell and back. "I'm so glad you're safe," said the brunet. "We thought you were a goner for a while."

"We thought we lost you," said Riku.

Reks looked at everyone, feeling terribly confused. "Can somebody please fill me in with what happened?" asked the boy. He looked around, noticing a few missing figures in his life. "Where's Lexaeus and Cloud? What about Terra? What happened to Marluxia?" The boy looked at the blanket, clinging onto it with his fists. "I saw Marluxia…in a dream. He was Prince Saturn, he thanked me."

"Sailor Saturn saved us all," mumbled Squall.

"And so did Sora," whispered Axel. "I can't believe he pulled it off."

Roxas closed his eyes as he sat down on the floor. He placed his hands the bed, looking at his nephew. "We don't know what happened to him," admitted Roxas. "The battle was intense. Lexaeus and Cloud left before the smoke cleared."

Reks shook his head. "I don't understand any of this!" said the boy. "What happened? All I remember was fighting Leblanc then it was all blank."

Demyx sighed as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Let's go for the Cliff Notes version, shall we?" said the older boy.

"Be quite, Demyx," said Artemis.

"You're telling him to be quite?" said Luna. "I'm astounded."

Naminé giggled at the cats and the screaming Demyx. The witch sighed as she leaned towards Reks. "I'll explain," she said. "Leblanc handed you over to Marluxia, who was being controlled by the Sovereign of Silence. The Sovereign stole your heart and transformed into the Heart Snatcher, General XI, who then began the Silence. The boys marched towards Mugen Gakuen to fight the Daimons, while the Outer Sailors and Roxas flew over the school for a backdoor."

"It ended badly though," said Roxas. "The Heart Snatchers attacked all of us. General XI kidnapped Sora then he blew up the helicopter. Terra gave up his life to save us," he said, trembling at the thought.

Reks' eyes began to water, but the explanation wasn't finished yet.

Sora resumed it for the others. "Lexaeus and Cloud fought the Heart Snatcher that was controlling Nooj, while the General attacked me. They showed up to fight the General, but I wouldn't let them hurt Marluxia. Roxas showed up with Terra's powers and challenged me to a duel as the Super Keybearer. It was tie, but he had enough strength to fight General XI. I foolishly gave up the Purity Chalice to the Sovereign though."

"Everything went downhill after that," said Luna. "The Daimons outnumbered the boys and threatened to destroy the city then the universe."

"General XI used the Purity Chalice to release Pharaoh 90 and destroy the world," said Sora. "But Marluxia managed to break free thanks to the chalice's power. He fought General XI and won. Marluxia became Sailor Saturn after that. Sailor Saturn woke up and transported himself into space to fight Pharaoh 90. I called upon all the power I had to become Super Sailor Moon. I transported myself to space too. We fought together, unleashed our Crisis Attacks, and blew apart Pharaoh 90's shields. Saturn unleashed his full power of destruction to destroy the Heart Snatchers and the universe. I used the powers of the Silver Crystal to preserve and restore life before the destruction could destroy everything. The last thing I remember was waking up on the ground."

"Marluxia's out there," said Reks, now in tears. He wasn't sad that he missed everything. He didn't care about that. What he cared about was his friend. His best friend gave up his life to save them and there was no trace left of him. "He is out there, right?"

Zexion nodded his head. "We're sure of it," said the boy.

Reks nodded as he clasped his hands together. It was odd, but knowing that they believed he was safe helped them. This comforted him. "Thank you," he whispered softly.

* * *

Only two days had past since the world almost bleed to its destruction.

Two days since Marluxia and Terra died.

Two days since Lexaeus and Cloud ran off.

Two days changed them a lot.

Reks ran out of the Tsukino house, smiling as he ran towards Masanori and Melissa. His friend waited for him at the gate so that they could go on to their class trip. It was a tad nippy that day, despite being summer, so Reks had a jacket on underneath his backpack.

He ran up to his friends, ready to leave for his trip when Sora ran out after him.

The brunet was worried about Reks since they told him what happened. It just didn't make any sense to him how fast the boy bounced back. If it had been Sora then the boy would still be a wreck, not Reks though. It was unnatural for him to be this happy. Reks was acting too odd for his taste.

Roxas and the Moon cats followed Sora's lead as they watched the boy bounce happily down the road.

Sora didn't like this at all. Roxas kept his distance from his brother, while the cats stood at the brunet's feet. Luna picked her head up, looking curiously at the expression on Sora's face. The boy was stone-like as he stared at the empty street. It was disturbing how empathetic Sora appeared.

"What's wrong, Sora?" asked the cat.

"It's Reks," said the boy. "He's faking everything. Terra is dead and we can't find any sign of Marluxia."

Roxas picked his head up, looking up at the chilling sky. The blond tried to avoid his own pain by distracting himself with Reks' trouble. It hurt him too much to think of what he did after Terra's death.

The blond sighed as he looked at his brother. "He doesn't want to be a burden," he said, softly. "Reks feels if he shows his pain then he would become useless to us. He feels he has to stay strong for everyone. He can't stop thinking about Terra and Marluxia. He's using school as an excuse to get away from it."

"It makes sense," said Artemis.

Sora nodded his head. "We can't give up looking for Marluxia," said the brunet. "We have to find him if we're going to help Reks."

Roxas agreed as he stood to his brother. It was now or never. He had to say something about this. "Sora," said the blond, "I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have been so…stubborn."

"Don't be," said Sora. "We got lucky that the chalice awakened Sailor Saturn. I should've thought about the good for of the world first. I should've been more cautious when I tried to save Marluxia."

"Why don't you just agree to disagree?" said Luna.

Artemis nodded his head. "Yeah," said the cat, "You're not getting anywhere like this."

The boys agreed as they left their house to meet up wit the others.

They had to find Marluxia.

* * *

Everyone was loud. No one on the bus would shut up. It was so annoying how loud everyone on the bus was. It sort of got on his nerves.

Reks sat in the bus, sitting all by his lonesome. The boy stared at the window, into space. He wondered where Marluxia was and if Terra was happy in Heaven. He was sure his grandfather was reunited with Grandpa Ven. It was only fair.

Reks remained silent as he looked out the window, noticing two figures inside the diner.

The diner was full of life. It was almost time for the lunch rush. The early birds had all gathered inside for their meals.

Yuffie placed their food on the table, practically drooling at the adorable baby in Cloud's arms. The boy sucked on his bottle of milk, wrapped up in his blanket. "He is so cute!" cried the girl. The dark haired girl looked at the both of them, wondering the kid's story. "Did you two adopt a kid together? Gasp! Do Zexion and Squall know about this?"

Lexaeus shook his head at the girl. "He's not ours," he told her. "We're just babysitting for a friend."

Cloud agreed as he supported the infant's head.

"Of course," said Yuffie. The girl bounced off to help the rest of her tables.

The girl had left them long enough to relax. Lexaeus finished his omelet and took a sip from his coffee before glancing at Cloud's half-eaten plate. The blond barely had the chance to eat since he was too busy with the baby. It was a good thing that he was so calm and busy with his bottle.

Lexaeus smirked as he stared at how motherly Cloud looked with the child in his arms. "He likes to eat," said the brunet. "You must remind him of his mother. He is so calm."

Cloud smirked as the baby finished his bottle. "Babies love anyone who pays attention to them," he told his companion. He glanced at his friend, smirking. "Maybe you should get some practice in. I'm sure Zexion's carrying your child by now"

"He's too young to bare children," reminded Lexaeus. "I would be more worried about yourself and Squall."

Cloud pretended like he didn't hear that. "Care to hold him?" said the blond. He practically waved the child in his face.

"No," said Lexaeus. They both started to laugh. The baby laughed too, joining them. Lexaeus smirked at the child as he leaned back against the booth. He stared out into the sky, seeing the bright light of the Sun. "It looks like destiny awaits us. The earth and wind have calmed, but we must get to work."

"Alright," said Cloud. He gently rested the baby against his chest. "We have to get this little one back to his father then," he reminded him. "If we don't then we'll get in a lot of trouble for kidnapping."

He gently tapped the baby's back, causing him to burp.

* * *

The boys and Naminé all met up outside the arcade, long after Lexaeus and Cloud left with the baby.

It was originally supposed to be their meeting place in their hunt for Marluxia. They could not find this child to safe the life of them. It was impossible to find him.

Demyx danced in front of Naminé, waving his hands all over the place. "Can't you do some witchy thing?" said the blond. "You know, induce a vision like you would a pregnancy?"

"It's not the same thing," laughed Naminé. "I can't have visions whenever I want to. They come and go as they please. I have no control."

"Who sends them to you then?" asked Zexion.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," said the witch. "Aqua and Terra's theory was that the magical powers of Stars melded with my body after I was born. It doesn't make much sense to me, but it did to them. Somehow all the magick you boys have mixed inside my body, giving me power I shouldn't have."

"Oh," said Axel. "Sounds simple enough."

Roxas sighed as he looked over towards Squall and Sora. "I remember something about that day," he mumbled, softly. "I remember I was just starting to wake up. I saw Super Sailor Moon on the ground with Uranus and Neptune surrounding him. They had something in their arms…I think they might have Marluxia, or at least know where he is."

"I hope they didn't try to kill him again," said Sora.

Squall shook his head. "They wouldn't," said the brunet. "We need to go find Lexaeus and Cloud. They would know."

* * *

It only took two days to completely change his life. Everything was almost back to normal for him, almost. There was still something very important missing. No, not something. Someone .

He was trapped in this hospital, unable to do anything. Not that he wanted to do much. He was terribly afraid of what might happen. Terribly afraid that Germatoid might find him and use him as a vessel again.

Nooj hated this more then anything. The wheelchair he sat in on the hospital lawn, kept him bound, unable to use his feet. Not that his feet would do him much could (good?). Both his legs had been broken by rubble after Mugen Gakuen was destroyed.

He sat there in his silence. He tried not to think about his horrible deeds, but they would forever haunt him. His actions wouldn't be easily cleansed. Not even after his son's, Sailor Saturn, sacrifice.

A blonde haired nurse, in pink scrubs came up to Nooj. The man ignored her presence as he stared out into the sun with his blue pajamas on. He refused to wear those horrible, assless gowns they made them wear.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Nooj," said the woman. "I have a present for you."

The nurse carried a small child in her hands, bundled up in a violet blanket. The boy didn't fuss in her arms. He just looked up at the big clouds high above them.

Nooj turned around, noticing the bundle in her arms. It looked odd. He thought someone gave him a blanket. What would be very special about that? Nooj sat there as the woman came closer to hand the bundle over to him.

Nooj caught sight of a tiny hand. His eyes widened in shocks as he saw sight of the child in her arms. The nurse gently gave the baby over to Nooj with the man's paternal instincts already kicking in to hold the boy. He stared blankly at the familiar hazel eyes and pink hair.

It couldn't be.

"It's your son," said the nurse, "Marluxia."

A bright smile formed on Nooj's face as he held onto his son. It didn't make any sense to him. He just saw his son, he became Sailor Saturn then jumped into the vortex to become to fight Pharaoh 90. How could he be a babe again?

The nurse smiled at him as she handed him a white envelope. "The men who dropped by wanted me to give you this," she said, calmly. She left Nooj and his son alone.

Nooj broke the envelop open with one hand, effortlessly. He still had that skill years after Marluxia stopped being a baby. The both of them stared at the letter with little Marluxia not understanding what it said.

Nooj skimmed through the letter, taking in the details. He learned of the battle between Pharaoh 90 and the Sailors. He looked down at the very bottom to see who signed it. The Outer Sailors, Lexaeus and Cloud.

"Thank you," smiled Nooj. He looked up to the sky, thanking the Sailor Soldiers for everything. "Thank you for bringing back my son. You have cleansed us of our sins. In return, I promise to raise and protect Marluxia with kindness." He held onto his son with the baby laughing in that cute, baby sound. "If the world should ever need Sailor Saturn again, I promise Marluxia will be ready."

* * *

Reks ran around the park, avoiding most of the group. Their class took them for a trip to the hospital. Doesn't make much sense, right? Well, it was an educational field trip for everyone interested in the medical field.

The boy remembered Marluxia and Zexion always saying they wanted to be doctors.

Somehow, Reks felt like the answers he was searching for would be waiting for him on this trip. He kept on running down the park, his shirt blowing in the wind. This would be the trip that would help him find the truth.

His feet took him towards the man-made lake. He could feel a strange energy in the air. He was almost certain that they were here. Something was here, that was for sure. He felt too much good around him.

The boy collapsed in front of the lake. He knew this lake all too well. It was here that his journey began. This was where he landed in after escaping from the Black Moon Clan's dangerous grasp. He also returned to the future, both times, on this spot.

It was horrible.

Tears began to run down his cheeks as he felt hopeless.

Why did he suddenly feel so helpless?

"Small Vennie."

The boy looked up, staring at the crystal clear lake. Hovering above the water was a familiar figure, however, was too distorted to see clearly. Reks rubbed the water out of his eyes to see who it was.

Hovering above the lake was the ghostly image of Sailor Pluto.

"Grandpa," whispered Reks. "You really are dead."

Sailor Pluto shook his head. "I'm not dead, Small Vennie," said the Sailor. "I didn't die when I saved your uncle and the Sailors. I was only transported back to my post at the Door. I am sorry for tricking all of you into believing I was dead."

Reks nodded his head, brushing his tears away and clearing his runny nose. "Its fine," he said, trying not to cry anymore. "I miss you. I miss you and Marluxia so much."

"I know," said Pluto, "but don't cry, Prince Ventus. Marluxia is closer to you then you think."

"You mean–"

"He survived the battle too," said Pluto. "Take care of yourself and the others, Reks. Goodbye."

Sailor Pluto disappeared in a wisp of light, leaving Reks by himself.

* * *

The boys made it to the apartment without any problem.

A letter waited for them, addressed to each of them.

Sora tore the letter off the door and began to read it aloud to everyone. "Our time has come. Destiny awaits us, the future is here. We must discuss what we must do next on the grounds of Mugen Gakuen. There are many words that must be said, many apologizes to be made."

Axel leaned in, moving Sora's hand. "It's signed by Cloud and Lexaeus," he said, softly. "I guess we're going back to that school.'

"What's left of it," said Demyx.

Zexion, Squall, and Roxas nodded their heads as they led the back out.

* * *

They arrived to the ruins of the Infinity Academy. The boys never expected to return to this hellpit. It was like a never-ending nightmare for them. They just couldn't get away from Mugen Gakuen no matter how hard they tried.

Sora stood in the middle of the pack with the others surrounding him. The boys looked around to see if there was any sign of them. Lexaeus and Cloud couldn't be seen. Despite the letter's words, the boys weren't here.

"Where are they?" said Demyx.

Axel jumped on top of some rubble. "It's rude to tell us to come here and not show up!" he shouted, angrily. He looked down at his friends and smiled. "That should get their attention.

Just before the boys could yell at Axel for being an idiot, music could be heard in the air. The boys picked their heads up to focus on it. The music belonged to a violin. Squall knew that sound all too well.

"Cloud wants us to follow the music," said the brunet.

"Why does this scream trap?" said Zexion.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Daimons," he told them. "Sora and Marluxia took all of them out."

"Let's just get this over with," said Sora.

The boys all ran through the ruins, following the music. They eventually made it to the area where they found Super Sailor Moon. Standing on top of the rubble where Saturn and Super Sailor Moon stood, Lexaeus and Cloud could be seen. The blond played the strings of his violin with Lexaeus sitting on the rubble.

They both had their eyes closed to the boys as they stood on the ground.

It was odd how much colder the air got all of a sudden. A dark chill raced through the boys as they stared at the two, older boys. They all stood together, in the sunlight as Lexaeus rose up to his feet.

"We knew you would show up," said Lexaeus.

"Where's Marluxia?" shouted Zexion.

"He's safe. We returned him to his proper place." Cloud stopped playing his violin. He placed the instrument back in its case as he turned to look at the boys. "Destiny has come," he told the boys. "Pharaoh 90 was only the first battle. Now, we must prove the value of the Moon Prince."

"What do you mean by that?" said Axel, taking a defensive stance. Sora stood there silently as the others got in front of him. Somehow, they all knew it would end badly.

Despite their feelings for them, Squall and Zexion knew they would stand by Sora's side no matter what happened.

Lexaeus brushed his curls back as he flexed his impressive muscles. "Sora, you might have saved the world," he told the boy, "but at what cost? You allowed the world to teeter to close to its permanent destruction. Your actions almost destroyed everything."

"Are you still on about that?" shouted Demyx. "We all know Sora made the right choice."

"There's a right choice," said Cloud, "and there's the correct choice." He glared at Sora then turned to face the boys. His fists were clenched as he thought about the boy's previous actions. "If Sora really is destined to become Neo-King Ventus then he must make the decisions of a king. A true king wouldn't gamble the lives of his people the way Sora did. He didn't even know the consequences of his actions. He would have blindly led the world to its death."

"But it survived," said Roxas, "just…barely."

Cloud nodded his head. "That's why we must prove Sora's worth," he told them. "He's proven that to be selfish and childish far too many times."

"Which is why it's come to this," said Lexaeus. He looked down upon the younger brunet, never taking his eyes off him. "Sora, we challenge you to a duel. If you fail to defeat us then you must relinquish your Sailor powers and hand over the crown to Roxas." He pulled out his Planet Wand and raised it up in the air. "Uranus Planet Power!" The earth shook and the wind howled as Lexaeus transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"If you win," said Cloud, "then we shall bow down before you as our true prince just as we did during the Silver Millennium. Do you accept our challenge?" He pulled out his Planet Wand, not bothering to wait for a response. "Neptune Planet Power!" Ocean water rose up from the ground as Cloud transformed into Sailor Neptune.

The Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Planets stood high on the rubble as they glare down upon Sora. The duo had their back against each other and their arms crossed over their chest. They always did look like a fierce, unstoppable duo.

The boys were about to jump in when Sora finally moved. "Stop!" said the brunet. He wasn't talking about the Outer Sailors though. He looked at his friends and brother, standing proud and tall. For once in his life, the boy actually looked confident about something. "This is my fight," he told them. "I have to fight them by myself."

"You'll get yourself killed!" argued Squall. He didn't want to think about Cloud right now. He had to only focus on Sora. "You have to let us fight with you."

"He's right," said Zexion. "Please, let us help you."

Sora shook his head. "I'm not doing this to prove to them I'm strong," he told his friends. "I have to prove to myself that I'm strong. They're right, I need to learn to make the tough decisions that a king must make. When I become Neo-King Ventus these will be the decisions I have to make. I don't want to gamble with everyone's lives like I did ever again."

"Sora," mumbled Roxas.

The brunet pulled out his Cosmic Compact, raising it up in the air. "I accept your challenge, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus!" said the boy. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Silver Crystal began to shine as blue and black ribbons wrapped around his body. Bright hearts danced all around him as Sora transformed into Sailor Moon.

* * *

Reks found himself back on hospital grounds; feeling slightly better then he did before.

At least he knew now that Terra and Marluxia were both alive. The boy walked slowly up the hill just when he heard a familiar yell.

"Marluxia!" cried a man's voice. "Come back here."

Reks ran up the hill just in time to see Nooj in a wheelchair, chasing after a small baby. The baby was crawling away from him, not out of fear, but as a game. The boy was laughing his tiny head off as Nooj raced after him.

The baby stopped crawling as he looked up at Reks. It was when their eyes met did Reks feel the connection between them. This was Marluxia. This was his best friend, but why was he a child?

The boy picked up the infant, smiling at his friend. Nooj stopped rolling as he made it to Reks. The former professor had a worried look on his face, having lost five years from his life just from that alone. "Thank you for rescuing him," he said, calmly. The man looked up at Reks, remembering him instantly.

Reks handed the baby back to Nooj. "Hello sir," he said, softly. "You look better without all the evil trying to strangle you."

"Thank you," said Nooj, frowning slightly. He held onto Marluxia, sitting the boy on his lap. "I'm sorry about everything, Reks. I didn't want to hurt any of you. I was just trying to save Marluxia's life. The fire almost killed us both. The Heart Snatchers just used us for their evil plan."

Reks smiled as he leaned towards the man. "It's alright," he said. "I understand."

Nooj nodded his head. "Thank you," he said, now smiling. Even though he hurt everyone, he knew the two people he hurt the most were Reks and Marluxia. He knew Marluxia would always forgive him, but he wasn't so certain about Reks. He was so grateful to hear that Reks had forgiven him. He held onto Marluxia, smiling. "He looks so much better without General XI's influence. I just wish he didn't have to use up so much power to fight Pharaoh 90 and the General."

"That's why he's so young now?" said Reks. "Sailor Saturn used his full power."

"He'll be fine," said Nooj. "He'll grow up to be big and strong again. He just needs some rest."

Reks nodded his head. "Only a great crisis would bring him back," he told the professor. "I hope that the crisis would never come. I want Marluxia to be happy and safe."

Nooj agreed. "Don't we all," he said, smiling.

* * *

It took only about a split second after Sora transformed into Sailor Moon before Uranus and Neptune began their attack. The other boys had gotten out of their way just as the duo of Sailors tried to take out Sailor Moon. Lucky for them that Sailor Moon was able to dodge their blows with relative ease.

That was the game that Sailor Moon was going to have to play. He was nowhere near stronger then them, but what he could do was dodge their blows. He could use his lightweight and speed to his advantage.

Uranus and Neptune weren't going to hold back any punches though, not this time.

The others boys had to watch in horror as Sailor Moon fought bravely.

A wave of water crashed behind Neptune as he raised his arms up in the air. The water split in half with it forming a blue orb in his hands. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The blond fired his aquatic attack at Sailor Moon.

The younger boy managed to jump out of Neptune's attack.

Uranus clenched his fist together with yellow energy gathering inside it. He flexed his massive muscles as he raised his arm up in the air. "Uranus World Shaking!" The older brunet stretched apart his fingers with a yellow orb taking form. He threw his attack at the younger brunet to blast him away.

He wasn't sure how he did it, but Sailor Moon managed to get out of the way of Uranus' attack too.

"Coward!" howled Uranus. He leaped after Sailor Moon, bringing his fist down to him. His massive fist barely missed the boy as he sidestepped out of his way.

Neptune jumped into the sky and threw himself back down, fast. He flew towards Sailor Moon's head, ready to drop his leg at the boy's head. "You're better off giving up now!" shouted the blond.

Sailor Moon sprang up on the heels of his boots, getting out of their way. He hid behind a large boulder, or at least what he thought was large. Uranus came after him and used his power over earth to break the boulder. The explosion of power knocked Sailor Moon back just as Neptune came after him.

The blond haired Sailor was too fast even for him. He swung his arms at the boy, successfully hitting him a couple of times. He threw in his legs too, only to do further damage to the younger boy.

Sailor Moon stumbled back just as the pair summoned their Sailor Weapons.

"Uranus Wind Slicer!" Uranus waved Torn Heaven through the air. A massive gust of wind raced towards Sailor Moon ready to tare him apart.

"Neptune Tidal Beam!" Neptune swung his Fusion Sword forward. A wave of blue energy flew out from his blade to knock the boy down.

Sailor Moon quickly summoned his Keyblade just in time. He raised Lunar Kingdom forward, releasing all the power he could without knocking himself out. "Moon Shining Radiance!" A golden beam shot from his Keyblade, tarring both their attacks apart.

The others watched as the tide began to shift for Sailor Moon.

"You can do it!" cheered Axel. "Kick their asses, Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah!" agreed Demyx. "Show them what our prince can do!"

Sailor Moon panted for air. The boy held onto Lunar Kingdom as he stared at the two Sailors in front of him. He couldn't afford to lose against them. They might be stronger then him, but he couldn't give up.

The Moon Legacy depended upon him. Not that Roxas would be a terrible king. The future was relying on him though to end the war. If the utopia Crystal Tokyo was ever going to come then Sailor Moon had to win. He had to win to have that little boy of his, Reks.

Uranus and Neptune were tired of waiting for him to attack. Uranus threw Neptune into the air, faster then any of them could blink. Neptune landed on the other side of Sailor Moon. Both boys sprang up on the heels of their shoes, racing towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon glanced over at both of them, unsure of what to do next. They would knock him out easily from both sides. He wasn't fast enough to dodge them both on the same second. It truly felt like he was about to lose.

As Uranus and Neptune got closer to him, a spark went off in Sailor Moon. He couldn't lose. He held onto Lunar Kingdom with the lunar cycle on the blade beginning to glow. The Crescent Moon on his tiara began to shine as it disappeared with his Cosmic Compact beginning to shine. His forehead sparkled with the Crescent Moon shinning on his forehead.

The boy dropped the Keyblade on the ground. Uranus and Neptune continued to race after him, wondering what the boy was exactly planning. Neptune made it to him first. He threw his weight at the smaller boy, ready to knock the boy down.

It was at that moment that Sailor Moon changed.

For a split moment, Sailor Moon transformed into the white-robbed Prince Ventus. The young prince of the Moon hooked his fingers around Neptune's leg. He used his full strength to throw Neptune through the air, both of them screaming in the process. He added his own magical powers in the attack as he flung Neptune towards Uranus.

Uranus didn't have the chance to get out of the way or properly catch his partner. Neptune crashed into the brick wall called Uranus, and the both of them fell onto the ground, hard. There was a loud thump with Prince Ventus standing over them.

Cheering filled the air as the boys applauded Prince Ventus for knocking down Uranus and Neptune. The two Sailors had been beated by the Moon Prince, single handedly. The prince proved his worth. They had to meet the terms of their agreement.

Uranus and Neptune managed to get up from the ground, only to return to it. This time they bowed before Prince Ventus, kneeling on the ground. The boys ran towards their friends with Prince Ventus standing perfectly still.

The duo looked up at Prince Ventus, shocked to see what they saw. Attached to Prince Ventus' back was a pair of butterfly wings. The Moon Prince stood perfectly still, a trick of light changing his appearance in their eyes. It was then they realized how Prince Ventus was able to defeat them and Pharaoh 90, and save the universe.

"You are our true prince," said Sailor Neptune. "We bow before you, Prince Ventus. We are here to serve you as your wish, Ambassador of Good."

"We are your warriors," said Sailor Neptune. "We will fight alongside you and follow any order you have for us." A smile formed on the larger's face as he looked up to Prince Ventus. "We are here to serve you, the TRUE Messiah of Peace."

The boys gasped as they all looked at the silent Prince Ventus. How did they not see this sooner? There had been so many hints in the past. He had the brightest of all Pure Hearts with Reks' heart proving equal, he was the only one who could use the Purity Chalice, and he was the only one who could be a Super Soldier. Not to mention, he was the one who saved the world a half a billion times.

The boys briefly bowed as well.

Without any of them realizing what happened, the boys and the Sailors transformed into their princely forms. Roxas' clothes turned into his royal toga, while the other boys wore their SeeD uniforms.

They all rose up to face Prince Ventus, the Messiah of Peace.

"All hail Prince Ventus!" said the boys. "All hail the Messiah of Peace!"

Prince Ventus smiled as another wave of light took over them. He transformed back to Sailor Moon with Uranus and Neptune doing the same. The others boys returned to their civilian forms as they made their way closer towards Sailor Moon.

Uranus and Neptune made their way closer towards them.

"It's time for us to go," said Sailor Neptune.

"Our mission is complete," said Sailor Uranus. "We stopped the Silence and found the Messiah of Peace."

"We're free now," said Neptune.

The boys all looked at them.

Roxas shook his head. "You're leaving us?" he said, softly. "You guys don't have to go. Just because we didn't get along all the time."

"That's not why we're leaving," said Uranus.

Neptune nodded his head. "We're just not needed anymore," he said. "This was our final mission."

"So you're going to go jump off a bridge and kill yourselves?" said Axel. Roxas elbowed him in the gut for that one.

"No," said Uranus. "We're just going away for a while."

"If you really need us, we might come back," said Neptune.

Sailor Moon sighed. "If you feel that you must," he said, "then we'll be waiting for you guys to return. I hope you have a safe journey."

"And you too, Messiah of Peace," laughed Uranus. The larger boy shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Who would've known that you were the messiah we've been searching for?"

Sailor Moon blushed in embarrassment.

Uranus was about to turn and leave when someone tackled him. He stumbled backward, briefly, feeling a pair of arms lock around him. He looked down to see Zexion practically squeezing the life out of him.

Zexion held onto Uranus' vest with all his might. "Be careful," he said, voice unsteady. "Don't forget about me."

Uranus could tell that the boy was ready to cry at any moment. He wrapped his larger arms around Zexion. "I never will," he said, smiling. The younger boy started to shake in his grasp as he stretched to kiss him on the lips.

Neptune smirked at them then turned to face Squall. "You going to cry on me too?" said the blond.

Squall shook his head as he got closer towards Neptune. He placed his hand on the blond's cheek, brushing his finger against his flesh and hair. "I'll miss you," said the brunet. "Take care of yourself."

"I always do," said Neptune. He brought his lips to Squall's lips. The two of them locked lips and swapped tongues.

Squall and Zexion parted ways from Uranus and Neptune. The boys waved their friends off as they made their leave. Although it was a sad moment for them, it was also a hopeful one.

They all knew they would see each other again.

What they didn't know though was that it would be sooner then they expected.

"Goodbye!" shouted the boys. "Take care!"

Uranus and Neptune waved them off too. "Stay strong!" they told the boys.

The last of the Outer Sailors left the ruins of Mugen Gakuen, leaving the boys to themselves. It was odd to say, but they really were going to miss them. Although, they rarely got along, they were all still friends.

Sailor Moon had his arms over his chest, smiling. "You know," he said, softly, "I think I'm finally beginning to understand them." Demyx began to laugh as he threw himself at the brunet's back.

"Me too," said Roxas. He leaned against Axel's chest, staring at the sunset.

Squall and Zexion remained silent as they watched them leave. Zexion had tears running down his face, but managed to keep himself quite. Squall had a arm around the younger, with a tear of his own coming out.

* * *

Reks had baby Marluxia in his arms. The baby was trying to catch his ball. Reks couldn't help but to giggle as he looked at how adorable the infant looked.

He looked up at the sky, feeling terribly grateful to his friends.

He was grateful to Sora, Roxas, Zexion, Axel, Squall, Demyx, Lexaeus, Cloud, Riku, and Naminé. However, most importantly, he was grateful to Terra. For a moment, everything in the world seemed to be just great.

Everything felt just right.

* * *

They were done with everything. Their stuff was gone, they accomplished their mission, and now it would be like they were never in Tokyo.

Lexaeus drove his convertible down the expressway with Cloud at his side. The blond had his sketchpad on his lap as he stared blankly at the water. Even Lexaeus hardly paid any attention to the road. He was so used to driving that he didn't really pay attention anymore. His body just reacted.

Cloud was absent minded as he stared out into the sunset. "I'm going to miss Tokyo," he told his friend. "Life will never be the same. What are we going to do next?"

"I don't know," said Lexaeus. He had his hands on the steering wheel as he briefly glanced at his friend. His brown eyes met Cloud's blue ones. "We just have to follow the wind and the sea. It's not like it really matters much. We're free to do as we please."

"Free?" said Cloud. "That's new." He looked at his friend, smiling softly. "Are you going to miss him? I know I'll miss Squall. I feel guilty about leaving all of them."

Lexaeus nodded his head. "I do too," he said. He gently patted his pocket, remembering that he had Zexion's bracelet in there. The simple, light-blue bracelet that the boy loved so much. It was hard to leave, but he knew this was the right choice for them. Maybe not the correct one though.

Cloud glanced down at his lap to see a sketch he did of Squall in bed. He was going to miss his young Lion. Lexaeus was right though. They were free now to do as they pleased.

"You do realize we'll be back?" said Cloud, smiling. "The boys won't be able to handle being on their own forever. We'll have to comeback to save their asses."

Lexaeus began to laugh. "Then we just have to enjoy our freedom while it lasts," he said, sounding rather cheerful. Cloud couldn't' help but to laugh with his companion.

They were the masters of their own fate for once.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Goodbye Lexaeus, Cloud, Terra, and Marluxia. You shall be missed.

On the final chapter of Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity, Reks must make the ultimate decision. A letter from the future arrives, telling Reks its time to go home. Will the boy choose his parents over his friends? And what happens when the Sailors learn that not all the Daimons were destroyed? Find out on the final chapter **Reks' Decision!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: (Sniffle Sniffle) This is it everyone. The final chapter for Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity. I'm really sad to see this one go. It was always my favorite season/arc of the anime/manga. I enjoyed writing Infinity for all of you, my loyal and loving fans. I wouldn't have made it this far without the lot of you. I really hope you enjoyed reading all these chapters, including this one. I hope you all enjoy all the other stories I've written for you all too. Start reading those if you havent. The next arc will be Kingdom Hearts Supers: Dreams! That one will be out in like two weeks? More or less. I suggest you suscribe me to author alert that way you dont have to scroll down the billion pages of RiSo fanfics. After you finish reading this chapter, I'll have some info for the next arc at the bottom. Read and review everyone. These last five months have been a blast. Also, I past the one year mark without even realizing it back in November! Wow. I've been writing this crossover for over a year now. Well, that's it. Thanks for taking the time to read all of this. Read and review, again. Love, Xeikm.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Sailor Moon and/or Kingdom Hearts there would be a lot more guy sex in it. Too bad. -.-**

**Reks' Future:**

It was already night, two days after Lexaeus and Cloud left, when things finally began to calm down. Not that Lexaeus and Cloud were responsible for the drama, although, they didn't exactly help. Things were different without them though. They made good company for the younger boys, almost filling the older brothers' role, except with Squall and Zexion.

Sora leaned against Riku, holding onto his lover's arm. They both stared out at the full moon, staring blankly at the stars. They had soft smiles on their faces as they stood peacefully out on the balcony at Riku's apartment.

Riku held onto Sora's hand, making the smaller boy blush. Sora turned to lean against his loving Riku. The brunet rubbed his face against that hard muscled chest that he's grown accustomed to waking up next to. It was great when Riku snuck over to Sora's room, late at night for some late-night lovin. Especially when his dad wasn't around to find out about it.

"The moon looks especially pretty tonight," whispered Sora.

"It does," agreed Riku. He wrapped his arms around his lithe lover, pulling the boy further against his chest. They both chuckled lightly as they looked into each other's eyes. Riku kissed the tip of the boy's nose with a brilliant smile on his face. "The moon doesn't compare to your beauty though, my Messiah of Peace."

Sora giggled at the comment. It was still a difficult concept for him to grasp. Hell, it was difficult for everyone to accept. How the hell Sora was chosen to be the Messiah of Peace was beyond any of their comprehension. Not even Zexion could come up with a reasonable explanation other then the fact he could use the Silver Crystal and the Purity Chalice at the same time.

Sora had a light blush burning on his cheeks as he looked up to Riku. "I'm starting to get cold," he whispered, softly. "I could really use some loving up." The boy closed his eyes, expecting a romantic make out with his boyfriend. He got up on his toes, expecting to meet a pair of lips only to feel air.

The boy opened his eyes, no longer seeing Riku or feeling his arms. He looked over at his right to see Riku opening the sliding door. "What are you doing?" shouted Sora.

Riku turned back, looking slightly confused. "You said you were cold," he said, simply. "I thought I would go make you some hot coco."

"Fail," frowned Sora. He sighed as he looked down at the ground. So much for his romantic moment.

* * *

Reks stared out the window in Sora's bedroom, kneeling on the bed. He couldn't take his eyes off the moon. It looked exceptionally beautiful tonight. Like its beauty escaped all human comprehension and language. It was the physical embodiment of all beauty in the world. It was poetic.

A smile crept on Reks' face as he thought about how dorky he sounded.

The boy hoped his way off the bed to get ready for bed. He still had on his vest and shorts from school on. It was time for him to slip into a comfy pair of pajamas then get into bed to go to sleep.

Just as Reks got off the bed, a surge of energy floated above him up to the ceiling in Sora's bedroom. The boy looked up to see a pink cloud form in the air. It looked strangely familiar. The cloud usually appeared when a portal was opened through time from the Space-Time Door.

A lone envelop floated down from the ceiling and landed on the ground. Reks knelt over to look at it just as the cloud dissipated with the portal closing. He looked at the name on front, seeing that it was addressed to him.

He picked it up and began to read the contents of the letter. The boy could read the messy handwriting anywhere. Not to mention, he was used to translating the funny doodles by now. After all, it was his father's handwriting.

The boy's smile faded into a frown as he held onto the letter. A sudden flood of sorrow drowned the boy from the inside. "Father wants me to come home," Reks said, sadly. "Him and daddy really miss me." The image of Neo-King Ventus and King Endymion came to the boy's mind. He remembered them going with him towards the portal as they sent him off on his mission to train to become a Sailor, in the past. It had been so long since he saw his parents.

"I really miss them too," mumbled the child.

Sora's door swung open with a cheery Sora entering his bedroom. The brunet was humming softly, after he drank all the hot coco that Riku had in his apartment. Sure, he didn't get his romantic evening, but hot coco was just as good.

Sora brushed his spiky head back when he noticed Reks standing there like an idiot. "You haven't gone to bed yet?" said the older boy. "You should already be in your PJs, Reks." He finally noticed the sheet of paper in the younger's hands. "Hey, what's that?"

Reks sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it from Sora or the others. He handed over the letter to Sora, allowing the brunet to read his future words.

Sora's eyes skimmed over it as he read its contents. "This is from me in the future," he said, softly. It didn't hurt that he knew his future as Neo-King Ventus, the Sovereign of Earth. "Your parents want you to go back to Crystal Tokyo."

"Yeah," said Reks.

A soft sigh escaped Sora. "Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," he admitted, trying to smile. Although, the brunet was really hoping that it would be later rather then sooner. He held out his hand to Reks, still trying to put on an honest smile. "Come on," he said, calmly, "let's get ready for bed."

Reks slowly nodded his head as he took Sora's hand, trying not to feel miserable about leaving.

* * *

That next day, Sora gathered the troops to explain what happened last night with Reks.

They all met up at the usual place, the temple. Sora managed to get Reks to stay home, while Roxas, the Moon Cats, and him went to the shrine to meet the others. Axel, Squall, Demyx, Zexion, and Naminé waited patiently for the boys to explain the letter. Sora filled Roxas in on the details after waking up that morning.

The sunlight was blocked by a few clouds, providing much needed shade for them.

Axel sighed as he leaned against the wooden, support beam. "So, the little squirt has to go home tomorrow," said the red head. He sighed once more as he fixed his shrine priest uniform. "I'm a little sad to see him go."

Squall nodded his head. "He was like the little brother I never wanted," he said, laughing.

"That's a little mean," said Naminé. She brushed her blond hair back before pushing Squall back, lightly. "Reks is a total sweetheart."

Demyx shook his head, deciding to jump in front of Sora's face. He waved his arms like a lunatic as he thought about the letter. "Hey Sora, since you and Neo-King Ventus are the same person, can I ask you something?" asked the blond. Sora slowly nodded his head. "In the letter, did you have to read it more with your imagination then with actual words?"

He was clearly poking fun at Sora's horrible and atrocious grammar skills.

Sora glared daggers at his friend, while the others began to laugh.

A dark eyed Zexion glared at Demyx as well. The extra hint of darkness in the boy's aura didn't exactly lessen the deadly glare at all. "You're far from perfect yourself, Demyx," said the lilac haired boy. It was amazing how much paler he looked and twitchy he was now. Nobody really knew his problem.

Squall, briefly, glanced over at Zexion. The older brunet had a theory about him that he was waiting to find the right moment to test out.

"Behave you two," said Roxas. "Let's just try and figure out what we're going to do about Reks."

"Other then sending him home?" said Artemis.

Naminé nodded her head. "Why don't we throw him a going away party?" suggested the girl. "I'm sure he would like that."

Luna agreed. "That's a wonderful idea, Naminé," said the cat. "I'm surprised one of you didn't think of this sooner."

"I'm a little surprised too," admitted Sora. He brushed his hair out of his face as he straightened himself up. "I'll tell Reks about the party. I'm sure that should cheer him up."

He began to run off with Luna following him.

The others stayed together; they had some serious party planning to do.

* * *

Sora and Luna made it back to their home where Reks was in the kitchen with his mother, helping her make cookies. Sora and Luna stood at the doorway for a moment watching at how happy Reks looked as he helped his "aunty" bake. Reks had a bright smile on his face as he helped her prepare the cookie dough.

The boy's mother patted the remnants of the dough on her apron. She smiled proudly as she dumped the contents into the oven. "There," she said, happily, "it'll be ready in about an hour."

"Great!" said Reks.

Now would be a great time to tell Reks about the party. Sora moved away from the doorway, interrupting the two of them. "You mind if I borrow Reks, mom?" asked Sora.

"Of course not, honey," said his mother.

Sora dragged Reks out to the front yard without much complaint from the boy. The two of them stood outside, Sora noticed the for sale sign next door, briefly. He shook his head, not caring about future, new neighbors. He had more pressing concerns to deal with like sending his future son back home with a proper send off.

Sora smiled at Reks with Luna at his side. "So, we're throwing a going away party for you tomorrow," said the brunet. "Just before you go home, we're celebrating."

Reks had a frown on his face. His blue and green eyes began to water up slightly as he stared at Sora. The brunet tried his best to analysis the boy's emotions. He looked offended and hurt, but he just couldn't' figure out why.

"Oh," mumbled Reks. "That's…great."

"Yeah," said Sora. "The party will be before you go back to the future. You'll go home and see your parents again. I'm sure you'll like being home more then you like being here."

For some reason, that's where Reks snapped. Tears flowed down Reks's face, surprising both Sora and Luna. "You don't understand!" the boy shouted, angrily. Reks ran off the lawn, running down the street.

Sora was about to chase after him, but Luna stopped him. "Let him go," said the black furred cat. "He just needs some time."

Reks ran down the road, wiping away his tears. "They don't understand!" he shouted, still crying. "They don't understand that I don't want to go home. If I go back then I'm never coming back. I'll never be able to spend time with them like this again…I'll be alone again."

Reks collapsed about two blocks away. He was panting heavily as he stared at the concrete, tears running down his face and landed on the cement. "I don't want to leave them!" he cried. "I don't want to leave them."

"What's the matter, Reks?"

The boy looked up to find Riku standing over him.

* * *

Zexion broke away from the group with minimal effort. All he had to do was say he was going to work on Reks' present and they let him go. It wasn't a total lie at least. He was going to get something for Reks' party, but he had to make another stop first.

The boy played with the sleeves of shirt as he waited for the elevator to reach their floor. He waited patiently until he heard the final bing sound. He pushed his hair back and made his way out of the elevator, walking towards the door.

He pulled out the spare key he had from his pocket to open the door. Luckily, the landlord didn't change the locks yet. He made it inside, closing the door quietly behind him, entering the empty apartment.

It was true.

Lexaeus and Cloud were really gone.

What was one filled with modern furniture, beautiful works of art, and the life of the two boys now bore nothing. The place was empty and bare with a layer or dust already building on what used to be their apartment. There was no sense in holding back now.

"AH!" cried Zexion. He collapsed onto the ground with a loud THUD. He clenched his fists together, no longer bothering to hold back his tears. The boy's heart was truly torn in half as he realized they were truly gone.

Zexion had to take in heavy breaths to try to calm himself down. Nothing was working though. He couldn't hold back the panic building up in his stomach. He was going to have an episode if he didn't do anything to calm down. He couldn't stop himself though. It was too much for the boy to bear.

"I hate you!" cried Zexion. He clung onto the collar of his shirt, rocking himself back and forth. "I fucking hate you, Lexaeus! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you for leaving me! I hate you for hurting me." He fell flat on the ground, crying on the wooden floor. "I hate you for loving me," he cried, pathetically.

The door opened again with another figure stepping inside. Zexion was too consumed in his own misery to pay attention to other boy. He made his way towards Zexion, removed his black coat, and draped it over Zexion.

The boy looked up, eyes too blurry to see anything. He had to wipe them dry in order to see the other boy above him. "Squall," whimpered Zexion. "Squall, what are you doing here?"

Squall smiled at him as he sat down on the floor next to him. He wrapped an arm around Zexion's shoulder, keeping his coat on the younger. "I knew you would be here," he told him. "I knew you were due to break at any moment, especially after you snapped at Demyx so coldly."

"I didn't mean to," said Zexion.

"I know," said Squall. "He knows too. We all pretty much expected this to happen."

Zexion huffed as he turned to face Squall. "Like you're so perfect," he said, almost angrily. "Cloud left you too. Why aren't you acting like I am?"

"Who said I was perfect?" said Squall. "I had my breakdown the day Cloud and Lexaeus left. After the fight was over, I went to my room and completely spaced out for the rest of the night. Granted, I didn't cry or threaten to kill my friends, but I did feel a gnawing emptiness in my chest."

"Oh," mumbled Zexion. "I put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

Squall smirked as he pulled Zexion against his chest. "Yeah, you did," he said, nicely. "But you wouldn't be Zexion if you didn't. That's what I've always liked about you. You were never afraid to say what you thought, even if it could be a little cruel."

Zexion had a frail smile on his face as he leaned against Squall's chest. He still had tears running down his face. Squall kept his arm around Zexion and noticed the tears still flowing into a river. He gently placed his hand on the boy's cheek, wiping one away.

"You're too pretty to cry," Squall said, softly.

Zexion had to laugh at that. "I'm not pretty," he told him. "I'm not pretty like the rest of you guys."

"You think I'm pretty?" laughed Squall. "So I look girly to you?"

"Not like that," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "You, Lexaeus, and Cloud are Greek Gods. The rest of the group is just gorgeous, almost flawless. I have too many flaws to even be considered cute."

Squall turned Zexion's head, pointing at his scar. "This is my giant flaw. You think its not distracting when I go out?" he said, softly. "I feel so self-conscious with this big reminder on my face."

Zexion looked down, feeling slightly bad. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I kinda forgot about it. I never really see your scar sometimes."

"It's okay, you don't have to be sorry," said Squall.

Zexion looked back, noticing Squall's smile. The older had a nice, warm smile. Although, he tried to be tough loner all the time, Squall was really a big softy deep down. It reminded him of Lexaeus, sometimes. Not that they were close to being the same person they were both vastly different.

That could've been part of the reason why Zexion was always attracted to Squall. He was different.

"Feel any better?" asked Squall.

"A little," mumbled Zexion.

"Good."

Squall leaned towards Zexion, gently kissing him on the lips. Zexion closed his eyes and melted against the lion. Squall kept his arm around him as their kiss felt like it lasted forever.

* * *

Sora went into his room, searching through all his drawers for a present for Reks.

Luna shook her head, disappointed at him. "You wasted all your money on candy and comics again, didn't you, Sora?" said the cat. "How can you ever expect to buy Reks a present if you keep throwing your money away like that?"

"Shut up, Luna!" shouted Sora. He pulled out a small sweater from his drawer then looked back at Reks' stuffed puppy. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Riku and Reks sat in his apartment with a cup of tea in their hands. At first, they drank in complete silence for a moment. Riku dragged the weeping boy back to his place with promise of tea and cookies, hoping it would calm him down.

It worked too.

Reks was a little more in control of his emotions now. He wasn't crying anymore, but his face was still puffy as a consequence. Riku hated it every time he saw the boy crying. It always broke his heart watching it.

Reks placed his tea back on the table. He was no longer trembling from his misery as he looked up to face Riku. "Why do you guys want to send me away so badly?" asked the little boy. "Don't you like me?"

"We love you, Reks," said Riku. "We all love you very much and will miss you terribly when you go back to the future. That's why they decided to have the party. This is our way of saying how much we appreciate you and will miss having you around."

"Really?" asked Reks.

Riku nodded his head. "Of course," he said, smiling. "Besides, we know that your parents miss you because well…we are your parents, Reks. It hurt Sora and me when you went back the first time. We can't imagine how your parents are feeling. We know you miss them too."

"I do," whispered Reks.

"That's why we're sending you off with our love," said Riku.

The water works began again. Reks ran away from his side of the table and threw himself at Riku, crying again. Riku wrapped his arms around the boy, holding onto him tight and listened as the boy cried tears of joy.

Reks didn't feel so miserable now. Not after taking in Riku's rosy, masculine scent, reminding him of his daddy's, King Endymion, scent. It reminded him of home. It reminded him how much he needed to go back so that he can be with his parents, again.

* * *

That night, the brothers and Reks pilled into Sora's room. This was going to be their last night together and they didn't want to blow it. It started off as a slumber party, but that ended and now Roxas and Reks were passed out in Sora's bed.

Sora took advantage of this and got to work on Reks' present. He sat on the floor with a tiny light lighting up his corner of the room. He used his needle to sew together the gift so that he could give it to Reks at the party.

He just knew the boy would love it.

Speak of the devil; Reks began to stir in his sleep. Roxas rolled over, snuggling up to the boy, which managed to calm him down. Sora smirked as he watched every gay guys' fantasy, having two, cute blonds sleeping in his bed. It was such a shame he was related to both of them.

Sora chuckled at himself as Roxas and Reks whispered utter nonsense in their dreams.

* * *

That night a thunderstorm ravaged the city. For the most part, everyone ignored it. They didn't pay that much attention to a harmless storm; after all they did survive the apocalypse thanks to the efforts of Super Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. A little thunderstorm wouldn't get the better of them.

If only the citizens of Tokyo knew better.

Lightning bolts flashed across the skylight, illuminating the night sky. However, the lightning was drawing dangerously close to the ruins of the nightmare. The lightning danced above the ruins of the Infinity Academy.

The city had yet to clear the ruins of the school.

Gathered around the ground were broken Daimon pods. A bolt of lightning striked the ground, destroy the pods. However, the lightning also brought for a new nightmare. One Daimon pod remained, radiating with the raw power of nature.

A undifferentiated Daimon survived the destruction and rose up thanks to nature. It slowly pulled its way out of its pod. The red mass crawled where it knew its survival depended on.

On top of a pile rocks was the oven that Professor Nooj would use to create his Daimons.

The nightmare wasn't over yet.

This Daimon wanted to live; it wanted to feed off Pure Hearts.

* * *

The party was a blast.

They celebrated Reks' return to the future with balloons, Squall's cooking, and bakery cake in Riku's apartment. Everyone was at the apartment, well almost everyone. Just the ones who knew where Reks really was going. That meant it was the Sailors, Roxas, Riku, the Moon Cats, Jamie, and Naminé.

Everyone stood over Reks, ready to present their gifts.

Squall went first. He pulled out a container filled with cookies in it and presented it to the boy. "I baked these cookies for you and your parents," said the brunet. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them."

"Thank you, Squall."

Riku went through his coat and pulled out a red rose bud. He presented it proudly to the boy. "A red rose bud is said to signify purity and beauty in the language of flowers," he told them.

"Thank you, Riku."

Zexion pulled out a USB drive from his pocket. He proudly handed it over to him. "I'm not sure if this will work in the future, but in it's a computer program to help you with your studies. A prince's mind must stay sharp."

"Thanks Zexion."

"How lame!" laughed Demyx. "At least our gift is cool, right Axel?" he said, patting the red head's back.

Axel nodded his head. "That's right!" He pulled out a CD case and handed it over to Reks. "This is a demo of our first CD. We're sure you'll love listening to it."

"Thanks Axel and Demyx."

Jamie pulled out a volleyball and gave it to Reks. "You need to keep up with your game," said the boy. "Keep practicing and maybe you'll be as good as me."

"Thanks Jamie."

Naminé went next. She handed him on her sketches, framed nicely. "Its you as Sailor Mini Moon," she said, smiling. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," said Reks.

Roxas went next, giving him a photo album. "There's a bunch of pictures of all of us in it," said the blond. "You'll never forget us now."

"Thank you, Roxas."

Reks sounded so monotone to the boys.

Sora went last, handing him his gift. "I worked on it all night," he said, softly. The gift was Reks' dog with his sweater on. It looked a little weird.

"Cute bear backpack," said Axel.

"It's not a bear," said Sora. "It's a puppy!"

Axel squinted his eyes. "Are you serious?" he said, laughing. "Wow Sora, we really need to work on your sewing skills."

"You're an ass!" shouted the brunet.

"And you're an idiot! Just look at your hands?" Axel grabbed the boy's hand and slapped a bandage on the cut hand. "Use this…it'll help," he said, smiling. "That was a really thoughtful gift, Sora."

Reks sighed as he watched his friends laughing at Axel and Sora.

He was going to miss this.

* * *

After the party was done later that night, they all regrouped at the park where Reks first landed. Everyone followed the boy as he made his way down the steps. Just as they were getting closer to the lake, Reks spun back around with all his presents in the bag Sora made for him.

Reks brushed his silver-blond hair to the side as he looked up at everyone. "This is far enough," he said, softly. "I'd like to say goodbye here, if you don't mind."

Some of the group was about to question him, mainly Sora and Demyx, but the others understood what Reks wanted. He didn't want them to make a big fuss out of this. He just wanted a simple goodbye, not a sad, teary goodbye.

"Goodbye, everyone," said Reks.

They all waved Reks goodbye as the boy made his way down the steps. They watched as Reks ran towards the lake with him forcing himself to not turn back. It was a painful moment for all of them.

Sora shook his head and ran down the steps after Reks, nobody bothered to stop him though.

* * *

Reks made it to the small path that led into the deeper portion of the lake. The boy sighed as he pulled out the golden key of the Space-Time Door; he held it up in the air. The golden key sparkled in the moonlight as the boy whispered the incantation.

"Time Guardian! Tare apart the sky, and open the Space-Time Door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father, Chronos! Reveal to me the path to light!"

A ball of pink light floated out from the key and reached the sky. A pink cloud appeared above the boy without any consequences. Reks sighed as he managed to open the portal without destroying half the city.

"REKS!"

The boy spun back around just in time to see Sora standing at the beginning of the bridge. He looked at him, slightly confused by Sora's presence. "What are you doing here, Sora?" said Reks. "I told you I didn't want you to come here."

Sora nodded his head. "I know, but I just couldn't," he said, calmly. "I couldn't let you leave on your own."

A tear began to form in Reks eye. "Stupid Sora," whispered the boy. His body began to rise into the air with the portal trying to suck the boy in. Reks looked down just as Sora ran further down the bridge. "Promise you won't forget about me!" cried the boy.

"How can I forget about you?" cried Sora. "You're my son. I could never forget you."

"I know," said Reks as the portal began to swallow him. "Goodbye, Sora," he said with tears running down his face.

Tears began to form in Sora's eyes as well. "Goodbye, Reks!" he shouted.

Reks was swallowed into the portal with the door closing behind him. Tears flowed down Sora's cheeks as he looked at the starry lake. He began to wipe away his tears when he heard Luna calling for him. He spun back around to see the cat on the bridge.

"We have trouble!" shouted Luna.

* * *

That was all that needed to be said before Sora transformed into Sailor Moon and met up with the others.

Apparently, the area around Mugen Gakuen was radiating with some serious dark energy that made the cats suspicious. They briefly went to investigate only to see that a Daimon survived the Silence and was now attacking the city. The boys thought they were finished with Daimon fighting, but it looked like they weren't.

The boys ran across town with Naminé, Jamie, and the cats following from way behind them.

The Sailors, Tuxedo Mask, and the Keybearer made it to the ruins of Mugen Gakuen without any trouble. The only thing that did trouble them was the pile of unconscious bodies on the ground with people suffering from their missing hearts.

Something had to be done now!

Everyone arrived to the ruins of the Infinity Academy to see a massive test tube looking machine storing piles of Pure Heart Crystals. A red Daimon stood next to the machine with her body running through the oven attached with several, electrical cords. The Daimon laughed as she gathered numerous hearts.

"I'd suggest you let go all of those hearts!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. A silvery aura wrapped around his hands as he brought them together. He stood still as a wave of energy blew around him with a pale orb appearing in front of his hand. "Tuxedo Le Smoking Bomber!" His attack raced across the ruins, crashing into the machine.

A flood of Pure Hearts flew away, returning to their proper owners.

The Daimon hissed angrily at them with her yellow eyes glowing. She raised her hand forward, releasing a psychic blast on Tuxedo Mask. He flew back towards the rubble and took Sailor Moon down also.

Sailor Mars didn't give a damn though. The red head tossed his spikes back as he clamped his hands together. He gathered his fiery energy as he readied to fight the Daimon. "Mars Firebird Strike!" A spark flashed on his fingertips as he brought his hands to prayer. A fireball flew out from his fingertips then transformed into a massive firebird that was ready to attack the Daimon.

The monster only laughed as she dodged his attack. The oven door on her waist opened and released a wave of fire of her own. Mars cried out in pain as the fire burned him back to the ground.

Sailor Jupiter charged past Mars' body, wanting to take on the Daimon for himself. He crossed his arms over his chest with his lightning rode come out from his tiara. "I call upon the powers of Jupiter! Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" A bolt of lightning came down from the sky, crashing around him. He threw his arms apart, releasing his attack.

The lightning flashed across the ground, transforming into a massive dragon shaped bolt of lightning. It came crashing towards the Daimon only to meet it end as well. The Daimon took his attack like it was nothing. She pulled out one of the wires from her back and pointed it at Jupiter, releasing lightning bolts of her own.

Jupiter went flying back just as Venus and Mercury ran to replace him.

Sailor Venus raised his arm up in the air with his fingertip beginning to glow. He brought it back down and placed his other arm over the glowing finger. "Venus Meteor Shower!" A golden beam fired from his index finger and raced towards the Daimon. As it sailed across the ruins, the beam released a series of other beams at her as well.

Sailor Mercury brought his arms together with a glowing orb in his hands. He spun around in a circle and raised the orb to his chest. "Mercury Ice Bubbles!" He spread his arms apart, releasing an icy storm of bubbles.

The Daimon withstood bother of their attack combined. She turned back to see Mercury standing behind her with his arms raised. She looked above her to see Venus still floating in the air. It was the perfect opportunity to strike.

Her arm extended in the air and caught Venus as he came back to the ground. He grabbed onto his ankle and flung him towards Mercury. The boys didn't even have a chance to think to move out of the way when Venus crashed into Mercury, both of them collapsing on the ground.

The Daimon started to laugh with a eerie, metallic laugh. She made her way towards the boys when a Keyblade went sailing past her. She managed to jump back just as Oblivion disappeared in a trick of light.

"Back off bitch!"

The Keybearer raced towards the Daimon, raising his two Keyblades in the air. "Event Horizon!" he shouted. The two Keyblades began to shine with a blue and purple aura as he began to charge after the Daimon. He swung his weapons around to slice the Daimon apart, only to see that she was dodging everyone on of his blows.

This Daimon was too strong for them, right now. The Keybearer realized they had to burn off all her energy and fast. As his attack came to an end, the Daimon grabbed onto his wrist and flung him away like a pathetic doll.

Just as the Daimon was about to unleash her power to steal the boys hearts, a rock and a fireball crashed into her. The rock did no damage to her, but the magical blue fire managed to leave a scorch mark on her arm. She turned back, hissing angrily at her attackers.

Naminé and Jamie stood in the distance with the Moon Cats with them. The witch's hands were sparkling with blue fire, while Jamie held a few rocks in their hands. They might not have any Sailor powers to fight the Daimon with, but they could sure as hell distract her. Plus, the cats had their teeth and claws to back them up.

"Good aim!" said Jamie.

"Thanks," said Naminé. "You're not so bad yourself."

The Daimon's eyes began to shine as she released another psychic blast on them. Before they could even flinch, Naminé, Jamie, and the cats were hurled away, screaming into the air.

Things just weren't going well for them today.

* * *

Reks wandered around the dark emptiness of the Space-Time Corridor. He made it past the door, a little surprised to see that Sailor Pluto wasn't there. He sighed as he realized that his grandfather probably had something in store for him too when he returned to the future.

Somehow, that's how it always happened.

He felt a little sad as he wandered further down the corridor. He kept his eyes on the prize though; he had to focus on home. That's when the Door to the Future opened for him.

Through a hazy smokescreen, he could see home on the other end.

"Crystal Tokyo," whispered Reks. He could already see the Crystal Palace sticking out from the smoke. Home was only a few more feet away from him. His parents would be waiting for him on the other side.

* * *

This Daimon's power was far too strong for them. It took her almost no effort to defeat them all again and again. The Sailors and the Masters were all laid out around her, struggling to try and get back up. Her raw power was too much for them to fight.

She picked up Sailor Moon, holding onto the boy by his throat. "Such a pretty, Pure Heart!" laughed the Daimon. "I must devour it!"

Sailor Moon kicked his legs around in the air. He was starting to lose all circulation to his brain and was slowly beginning to fade away. He really wished he had the Purity Chalice at this moment. With its power he could go Super and finish this bag of bolts off.

He was as good as dead now.

"No," whispered the boys. "Sailor Moon."

A pink portal opened up above their heads. None of them noticed this, including the witch and the Moon Cats who were struggling to get up. However, a loud cry alerted them to a new presence.

"PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!"

Sailor Mini Moon came down from the sky with the Pink Moon Stick in his hand. The pink crystal was already blinking as he flew down. He expected to land gracefully on the ground to blast the Daimon, but of course that didn't work out.

He ended up landing on the Daimon and Sailor Moon, breaking the monster's hold on him. The two Moons fell on the ground with Mini Moon losing his Moon Stick. It rolled around towards the Daimon that fell fast first on the concrete. She looked down at the stick just as hearts began to slap her across the face.

Mini Moon jumped back on his feet, proud of himself. "That's right!" he said, smiling. "I am Sailor Mini Moon, and I come from the future! In the name of the Future Moon, I shall punish any evil doer and anyone who attacks my friends." He crossed his arms over the others, performing Sailor Moon's signature pose.

The Daimon pushed Mini Moon's Moon Stick away, cracking the crystal in the process. She rose up to her feet and threw her arm at the boy. Sailor Moon pulled Mini Moon away from her attack. Her claws racked and destroyed a rather large boulder.

"Get ready to duck and cover after you finish your speeches!" said Sailor Moon.

Mini Moon ignored him. He was concerned mainly for his Pink Moon Stick. "You're going to pay for that!" said the boy. He summoned his Mythril Sword and Buckler to his side. He raised up his Sailors Weapons as a pink aura surrounded him. "Mini Moon Crisis Attack!"

That was all that needed to be said. A beam of light flew out from his sword, swirling around until it formed the Summoned Spirit, Sylph. The tiny fairy floated around Mini Moon, waving her arm around with his.

"Whispering Wind!" cried the boy.

The Daimon tried to charge after them, but their attack reached her. She was frozen still as she suddenly felt heavier. Mini Moon and Sylph slowly began to drain the raw power that the Daimon had in her possession. The Daimon collapsed to her knees after having over half her power drained from her.

Sylph blew Mini Moon a kiss before disappearing, leaving the boy to his knees as well.

Tuxedo Mask managed to rise back up on his feet, not entirely surprised to see Mini Moon back with them. Somehow, he knew the boy would be back before tomorrow. "Excellent job, Sailor Mini Moon," he said, kindly. "Now, Sailor Moon its time for you to use your power! Believe in yourself and you shall be victorious!"

"Do it Sailor Moon!" shouted the other Sailors.

Sailor Moon nodded his head as he pulled out the Spiral Heart Moon Rod before behind him. He might not have the power to be Super Sailor Moon, but he didn't need that power. He had the strength inside him the entire time.

He could win without the Purity Chalice!

He raised the rod above his head with the crystal at the heart, blinking with power. He began to twirl it around in his hand before spinning his own body around. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon collapsed onto his knees, raising the rod above his head.

A storm of hearts poured out from the rod, turning into one larger heart. The Daimon hold in pain as the heart crashed against her. The heart shattered, destroying the last Daimon with it. The Daimon revered back into the oven with the pod coming out of it, both the oven and pod shattered apart into pieces, ending the nightmare.

The Daimons would never come back now.

* * *

The Sun began to rise, welcoming in a new day for the Sailors.

They all stood together as they watched the sunrise. The Sailors, the Masters, Naminé, Jamie, and the Moon Cats all gathered at what was left of the Infinity Academy. Finally, after all the fighting, the nightmare was done. The Heart Snatchers were gone and were never coming back.

It was a day worth celebrating.

Sailor Moon looked towards Mini Moon with his hands on his hips. "Why did you come back?" asked the older. "Didn't you like being home?"

"I did," said Mini Moon. "I just decided not to stay, in the end."

"Huh?" said the other boys.

A pink cloud appeared above them, once more. It floated towards Mini Moon, which the boy easily snatched out from the air. The others surrounded the boy as he began to read the letter out loud.

Before he could even get the first word out, Venus interrupted him. "HA!" laughed the blond. "I knew it!" He pointed at the letter, noting the grammatical errors and funny doodles. "You're handwriting hasn't changed at all, Sailor Moon. Even as a king, you're still a total ditz!"

"Enough Venus," said Jamie as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "Be nice."

Mini Moon returned to the letter as he read it out loud. "Thank you for coming home, sweetie. Daddy and I missed you so much, it was great having you home for a bit," said the boy. "And thanks for all the presents, especially Squall's yummy cookies. I forgot how good they were. I'm going to bother him later to see if he'll bake some more."

"Somethings never changed," laughed Jupiter.

Mini Moon resumed reading. "I can't wait till you come back to visit us again," he said, loudly. "Oh! Don't forget to comeback soon. Uncle Roxas' wedding is coming up, and he'll be very upset if you miss it."

"My wedding!" shouted the Keybearer.

"Woo!" cheered Sailor Moon. "My baby brother does marry Saphir after all!"

"Really?" asked the others.

Mars frowned a bit. "I guess we weren't destined for each other after all," he sighed before shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well, can't say I'll give up on you though, Roxy baby!"

The Keybearer began to laugh as he pushed Mars off him.

Everyone began to laugh, while Mini Moon could only smile.

"I guess I'm here to stay!" cheered the youngest Sailor.

* * *

BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!

Kingdom Hearts S: Infinity has come to an end, the story shall continue in Kingdom Hearts Supers: Dreams! What will happen to our favorite Sailors as the forces of a wicked circus arrives to steal the beautiful dreams of Tokyo? Will they rise to the new challenge? Will they be able to save themselves from destruction? What is this mysterious Golden Mirror the Dead Moon Circus is after? And who is this mysterious Pegasus that roams Reks' dreams? Dreams opens up a new door for the Sailors as they battle their strongest eneimes to date. Enemies that require the boys to tap into new powers, transforming them all into Super Sailor Soldiers. Will this be enough to win? Or, will a group of old friends be needed along with new allies to stop the Dark Queen of the Dead Circus and her army? Or will the Light of Eternity be needed to guide them? You'll find out all this and more once **Kingdom Hearts Supers: Dreams** starts!


End file.
